Evolution Lost
by Xeo Snake
Summary: A lone Gray Jedi Knight on a search to find his fallen brother...only to find himself someplace, far, far, away...In the meantime Aya Brea's is about to chance completely out of the norm. Lost and great despair for all in this crossover but also enlightenment. Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve, Final Fantasy 7, nor Star Wars and its characters nor make profit on this story.
1. Prologue

Vivid beams of light shown as cars and trucks were moving along the city streets of Midtown at night. The city life had a pulse of motion with people conversing while others were at their jobs earning a living. Manhattan was going through another year of prosperity as the year of 97 was drawing to a close; while the future for the city was not known by all. Events were taking place in different areas of the city; while other events were being planned out for the year's end. Rockefeller Center with its skating rink, The Empire State building being lit up for the holidays, Time Square gearing up for the dropping of the ball, and Central Park's Zoo being a cheap way to celebrate the Christmas spirit. Midtown was on the move towards making the best of its holiday cheer without any thought of any kind of unforeseen nightmare that might happen tonight. The police force was always ready to deal with any kind of trouble that might come up; no matter how disturbing or confusing the trouble might be. The NYPD was at its best to protect the innocents that might come to harm on Christmas Eve; and only a few had the night off to spend the time with family or friends. One off duty cop had a different idea how to spend her time on Christmas Eve as she looks out the window of the limousine. The vivid beams of light that pass her window flicker across her face as she looks on to the life of the city. She slowly turns her head towards a man in a suit with blond hair talking on his car phone.

"Are you sure you got the seats that I ask for…? There right in the front row…? Why not…!? Oh come on is that the best you can do…!" the man said while his eyes locked onto the off duty cop in the black dress. The man on the phone was yelling so loudly that even the driver was able to hear the conversation. "…So now what Dad…? That is about as close as I can get…? Fine…I guess they will do but you promised good seats, Pop!" he said while hanging up the phone in disappointment with an agitated look on his face. "…Sorry that had to happen but I wanted the best seats in the house for us…"

She look at him and told him, "…You did your best even with your father's help. I think we will have a good time at Carnegie Hall." While trying to be nice about his efforts, in the back of her head she thought that what he did in front of her was rude. The limousine started to slow down to a crawl as the driver signaled by a head gesture to the man in the suit that they have made it to Carnegie Hall. He opens the door while getting his legs warmed up for the cold outside and he sees one of his dad's employees come up to him dressed in a bellhop uniform.

"Sorry about the trouble with the seats but your father came up with these…I hope these are good enough for such a last minute idea." the other man said; while the blond haired man from the car looked at the ticket seat numbers. He nodded at the bellhop while he moved back to the car to open the door again and holding open. The woman put on her long black coat to avoid the cold gusts of wind in her very thin dress, which left her shoulders and arms exposed, the top part of her dress showed some skin but not enough for any cleavage, a long slit up to her thigh so the dress would breathe along with her walking and not to be tight on her. She wore a matching pair of black high heels with platform soles for extra height. She looked around for a moment to see how late they were in getting to Carnegie Hall, which was not her fault but her date's because of a mix up with the tickets from his father. She never liked the idea of going to Carnegie Hall on Christmas Eve; let alone to see an opera that she didn't care for. She looked down and sighed while trying to understand why she wanted to spend her time here. The man in the suit turned to her trying to hint to her that they are ready to go while he was trying to understand why she was not excited.

"What's wrong…" he said while trying to get a reaction out of her "…You're the one that wanted to come to the opera." The woman thinking about how she made herself come to his event looked back up and answered his statement.

"…I dunno… I just…" Trying not to displease him she tried to focus on having a good time. "You're right…I'll try to have more fun." She said while her true feelings were somewhere else. The man looked at her knowing that she wasn't having a good time and that he had to pull some kind of fast talk to get her to be energetic.

"Well I hope you do…with me you won't have a bad time at the opera…" he said while now acting more uplifting with a leadership tone in his voice. "…I can promise you that much and besides aren't you glad you decided to go out with me? I even had my dad get the best seats for us tonight. So lighten up! We're gonna have a great time! You'll see!" he said while starting to walk towards the door very fast while the woman walked slowly. She was still trying to understand why she came to this event…as if something called to her. The man looked at her and just rolled his eyes in disbelief about her feelings towards the opera and even himself. He could hear the overture being to start. She could see his impatient mood starting to show on his face as she started to walk towards the main entrance; however, something caught her mind as she look at the bellhop. She turned around for a second to see something that looked like a shooting star but didn't have that instant burst of light then fading away. It had the opposite look of something unfading and ending up with a flash of bright light.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" the bellhop said to her as she was thinking the same thing to say to him. She just thought it was a weird space phenomenon that just happened and wanted to see more but an ear piercing yell was heard right after the event that had flashed briefly overhead in the starry night sky.

"The overture is about to start! Come on are we going to be late for our seating, Aya!" he said her name out loud while trying to get her to come with him. She looked away thinking about what she saw as she entered the main opera room. Unknown to Aya, her own destiny was one that was set in motion. She never thought of what could happen to her by coming to Carnegie Hall on this night, on Christmas Eve. Her life would be made clear as the events in Manhattan would take place; however, her life wasn't the only one that would be changed forever.

Above the light, above the pulse of the city that Aya was standing in, above the buildings of steel and glass, above the pollution of sound and gas, above the thin air and the realm of dead silences…another destiny of another was about to come to Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

The shooting star that Aya gazed at before heading in during the opera's overture didn't disintegrate like any other material that flies into the Earth's atmosphere. The material wasn't made of simple rock from a dead planet of any kind but was complex, sleek, and big. The path of this object was veering from different angles instead of a straight flight path; however, this only happened for a short amount of time before an explosion occurred. The object started to veer towards New York City as the front of it began to glow red hot from entering the atmosphere. The object then looked like a fireball that was coming in very fast while the outer surface of the object started to burn away and lose some of its wings. At first the point of impact would have been Mid-Town Manhattan but the loss of its wings shifted its path due to the aerodynamic changes of its hull and body shape. Where it was going to crash wasn't in a populated area but heading out near a brush area of New Jersey near the Hudson River. The object made an intense glow of red and orange flames as it passed over the river. It lit up the surface of the water as the object was almost a hundred feet above; heading towards dry land. The object then slammed into the land mass of grass and dirt while the mass of the object turn into a shrapnel bomb. It kept moving and stripping its outer surface of metal while shooting debris in any area as it slowed down. It finally came to a stop as the front of it was compressed enough by the ground itself to make it into a solid flat metal surface area. Fire was still burning around the object and anything that came off of it. The damage it caused might bring attention if anyone saw what had happen; however, this object wasn't devoid of life on the inside…

Darkness, pain, uncertainty, and the coldness from the air are felt with in any part of his body. Feeling his consciousness coming back to him he tries to gain his footing to stand up from the ground. His legs were mashed up but not completely destroyed. He caught his breath and felt the cool air helping his smoke filled lungs becoming refreshed with every breath. As he kept replenishing his lungs with air he tried to recall what had happened in the past moments before he ended up with pain. His ears and eyes felt like they had been blown out of his body by a powerful force. He felt they were taken out of his head or disabled in some way. He moved around to get a sense of where he was and to see if his senses could come back in-sync with him.

"…uuuuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh…" he muttered out of his mouth while trying to get all the smoke out of his lungs. His senses were coming back to him but very slowly as his lungs were filtering out the last of the smoke he had before. His mind wonders about his own well being.

"_What has happen to me…what happen to everyone around me…am I dead?_" he thought to himself as he walked around to feel anything he would have recognized. His body, mind, and spirit were collecting any kind of information that his hands would be able to find while his eyes were still out of focus. His hands brushed around and felt something soft at first but then he touched a metallic object that he knew about. The metallic piece he felt also had a warm slippery feeling towards it that was all too familiar to him including the texture he was feeling on the object. At the moment his mind started to draw a picture in his head of what he was in front of and had a chilling feel down the back of his spine.

"_Oh no…it can't be,_" he said in his mind while letting go of the piece of metal. What he was feeling in his hands for that moment was a fallen New Republic officer and the warm slippery liquid he felt was the blood from the body. He put his hand near where he felt the object before and moves across the chest area of the body towards the neck to check for a pulse. Even his hands couldn't find the artery at the officer's neck but he could feel nothing from breathing to even a pulse of any kind. His feelings started to get to him as he wanted to know what was going on around him.

"_Okay…I have to concentrate. I got to get my other senses back and I'll do my own method,_" he said to himself. His eyes were still blurry to him while his ears haven't fully recovered; however, he knows a way to heal the damage that is done to him. His mind started to tap into his inner strength as his ears started to make out simple sounds like fire and metal scrapping. He could feel a cool breeze with in his body that was revitalizing any damage done to his ears and legs while his eyes were coming into focus. As his mind felt like his body was fully healed he could clearly see now…and he clearly saw the dead officer he felt before. He nodded left and right slightly while the feeling of loss was felt within him as he kneeled down to see who the body is.

"_Cire…_" he said in his mind that is full of grief while seeing how Cire was killed off, which was deep lacerations on Cire's face and a piece of metal sticking out of one of those lacerations that bled him out. His hand went over the dead officer's eye lids and he closed them for a proper good-bye; although, his body wasn't the only one he would have to look upon. The man that was witnessing this event saw more bodies of soldiers and to him were brothers to each other. Every soldier, officer, medic, and engineer he was looking at were people he knew and felt their emotions ever since the first day he saw them. All he can feel now is hollowness and searing pain from the bodies of the dead.

"_It can't be. Everyone I knew…dead. What did this? If only I could…_" he said to himself while walking around the bits of metal to find any clue and before he finished his thought he found the clue he was looking for.

"_…remember._" With that thought his mind started to recall the earliest moment before this event happened to transpire around him. It was a flash vision that gripped his mind and eyes that he couldn't let go. He saw himself with what looked like the object but from the inside. The interior look had the purest of white metal color with some metallic silver lining around sections of the object's inner surface. The long cylindrical corridors had retractable doors that had lights of red and blue colors near the frame of the doorway. Some pipes ran along the top part of the corridor that was in white too, to match the rest of the section that he was seeing in his vision. His eyes were also able to see soldiers that he was seeing before but now alive with high spirits. He was reliving a battle of some sort that had his soldiers running into enemies that had similar uniforms that were a copy of the New Republic soldier outfit but only traded the red colors of the top and bottom pieces for black instead. The outfits they had that were the same were metal plated boots, leather gloves, helmets that had a white dome look, and the icon of whose side they were on right on the side of the helmets. He could feel something different about the enemies in the copied black uniforms as if their minds have been set on killing their own forces. His soldiers exchanged fire from the enemy that barely put up a fight and kept moving down the corridors until they came to a double-side doorway. Somehow he felt something beyond the door that gave him quite a deep uneasy feeling that troubled him. The soldiers hacked the panel that controls the door lock and started to move in as they blasted any other enemies that were in black. They were in a room that had control panels, information stations, sensor readings, radar scanners, and a map layout of what looked like a spiral galaxy with a name on the bottom of the holo image saying "Outer Rim". The image of the galaxy was then shown by another galaxy that had a red line moving from one to the other. While the soldiers were moving about in a very slow and steady pace one of them stopped and screamed in pain. Everyone looked at him has he started to rise above the floor while trying to say anything that could be causing him to feel pain, but it was all for nothing as a bone snap could be heard from the now dead New Republic soldier. His body then moved very rapidly from its original place and slammed into the wall right next to the man envisioning this. Everyone primed up their E-11 blaster rifles and aim towards what looked like a dark shadow off at the other end of the room. A voice then echo from that part the dark shadow and its voice had such an effect on the man's mind that even the vision blurred out.

"Dearest me…you came a long ways to find you're lost…brother?" the voice said. The man didn't express any emotions at the time about what was just said but rather held it in while his vision was still clear. The man in black started to appear in plain sight while passing through the holo image map of the "Outer Rim" galaxy. The man was in pure black clothing of assorted robes with obsidian boots and a chest protector of the same texture. From his sides he has robes with silver lining near the edge of where his arms could be barely seen. Leather gloves with some armor ceremonial markings in sliver too, which may have explained whom or what he was in weird characters on them. A long hood blocked his view, but as the vision went on the man in black took off his hood and showed him. The face of the man in black gives the man seeing this flashback a feeling of emotional hate, painful, and hollowness. The soldiers look at the man's face and the person they were standing next too. They were looking at mirrored faces. Trying to understand what was happening right now the soldiers just looked at each other…nodded…and open fired on the man in black. His body was absorbing the light around him from his clothing but that all changed when a beam of light came forth from his body. The beam of light started to move in front of any energy discharge the soldiers were shooting out of their own weapons. The light that was moving at any close blaster fire was being moved away from him and even being sent back at the soldiers too. They kept on firing but they were only able to hit the computer panels; however, one stray shot was able to hit the holo image map console control system that made an explosion near the man in black. He felt no pain from that close of an explosion but looked back at the soldier that got off that lucky shot. He moved the beam of light into another incoming energy shot and redirected the shot back to him between his eyes as blood from the impact came on to the man seeing this happening. Over time each soldier was picked off by their own blaster fire while some were left standing with energy in their clips that has stopped firing. Cire being one of the few that stopped shooting at the man in black got the idea of what he is and what can is capable of.

"I know he is your brother…and it was foolish to try to stop him with our weapons," Cire said while giving a hand signal to stop shooting at the man in black.

"I see that you're understanding your place in this affair…" the man in black said to Cire and his troops while giving them a sinister look at what he is able to do to them.

"Okay then! Alpha squad…stick to the plan. You knew this was going to happen if we came across his brother so let this be done by them. Get your asses in line and fall in towards the generator," Cire yelled at this troops while they give him a simple yell of acknowledgement of what to do next. They moved away from the man and the other in black as Cire looked back at him and shuts the door. The man in black starts moving towards him as something started to move in the back of the room. Panels from the walls started to open up to show a view of open space with stars everywhere; however, that all changed as the man in black stopped near him and aimed his pointer finger, that was free from the beam of light, at the main flight control panel to activate a certain function. The man in black looked at him with a look of being pleased.

"So now…my dearest brother. Think you're in control of your own fate? My…haven't we grown up with such high hopes," he said while the beam of light was being pointed at him. He was able to see something else in his vision that would make sense to him later. Another beam of light came into view but this was coming from him. The man in black smiled at him while he started to move close to him within a few feet from his own beam of light.

"…and yet you do not know yourself…such a pity," he said while the view of space behind him started to change. The stars started to look pulled and lit up everywhere as a sound of something powering up started to be felt within the object's inner hull. He didn't care about what was happening behind him, he only cared about the man he was looking at. His beam of light moved and clashed against his "brother's" with such a flash that it nearly blinded both of them.

"I see your anger has gotten to you…Xeo," the man in black said while the space behind him had a flash of its own but it was powerful enough to cut off the man's vision. His mind came back to where he was before and that was looking for a clue to what the object was. It was a starship from the New Republic.

"Xeo…my name," he said softly out loud now knowing his name once again. Xeo started to see what was happening from that flashback, what the object was and everyone around him. Soldiers from the New Republic and enemies all dead now with some bodies still whole while others were dismembered from the crash impact. The smell of burning flesh and blood being shined away by the fire started to get to Xeo as he took in what his vision showed him. His head then moved down to see a name embedded into the ship's hull.

"The Light of Hope…" he said silently while his mind is still rushing with the event that happened moments ago. That was the name of the ship he was stationed on. It wasn't a ship against the New Republic that he and his soldiers tried to take over but instead was taken over by the enemy. Xeo's mind was still riddled with questions that need to be answered; however, his mind was telling him about something that was personal to him. While the bodies of the dead and the burning wreckage was all around him he was trying to find out what his mind was telling him to look for. He searches through the remains of many of his fallen soldiers that had severed arms, legs, heads, and bodies in half. The emotions going through his mind were hard enough but finding his personal object was just important. He looked around under some metal flat panels of debris until he came across what looked like what his mind was telling him to find.

"You're not in bad shape and I don't see anything wrong with the matrix lens fixture," Xeo remarked to himself while checking out the object he found. He didn't really need a flash back to know what he was holding, but he just knows only one way to know for sure if it was what he was seeking. The metallic object was black all around with only dark grayish lines where engraving marks for his own unique style, explaining whom he was. There was about half of a black grip handle that was for both of Xeo's hands to hold it with ease and for the power flow of the beam of light to travel through; however, the grip handle was meant for the use one hand. The top part of the metal cylinder just had a perfect flat surface with only a circular iris that opens with the metallic object was turned on. He points the object's iris away from him and finds the activator switch. The beam he had in his vision extended from the object to only about 1.5 meters in length; the beam of light had an aura pulsing away from the core of the light source and the color of the aura was Aquamarine. The sound it made had a very familiar hum while the beam of light felt the air being vaporized around it; although, it doesn't give off that much heat. The beam of light was never hot enough to melt anything in close proximity to his body or the metallic object for that matter. Xeo found what he was looking for.

"It works…at least I'm not unarmed," Xeo said with a much eased tone knowing that all is not lost. He placed his personal weapon on his belt to holster it while he looks around at all the dead soldiers. He could still feel their pain but he had something else on his mind…the man in black. He called him his brother and he didn't understand why until his feelings about him were made clear to him; although, he didn't have time to come up with an answer for why he could. Xeo's ears were able to pick up some kind of sound from the direction of the waterline. His mind started to warn him about an object coming in this direction. He moves away from the downed ship and goes into the darkness even though the fire from the ship could still make him visible. He had a different outlook than the man in black too but nothing too barbaric in Xeo's mind. His upper garments had a black tight shirt while on top of it was a layer of black cotton sown long sleeve that was tight around his upper body. Another layer that covered his chest area was a heavy leather vest that was in a shape of a V, which split near his abdomen section and looped over his shoulders while giving his underarm areas free to move about. He had black gloves that were made of leather that didn't shine and were under the cotton long sleeve's cuffs. His belt was black and gray with some pockets to hold items in, including a belt hook to holster his weapon. His pants were black too with one pocket on each side and were not baggy to make any kind of noise while moving while his boots were pure black that were made of leather; fortunately, they were only a couple of inches away from his knee caps. The only thing that wasn't black or gray was his natural dark brown hair and matching eyes.

The sound that Xeo heard before started to get louder as the noise could be felt on his face. The air around him was moving faster and twisted around the downed ship while most of the fire was being put out. The sound's origin was loud enough that Xeo had to cover one of his ears just to be safe that both of his ears didn't get damaged again. The noise he was hearing sounded like his personal weapon being ignited but without the buzz humming against the air; however, the air sounded like it was being chopped. Lights started to emanate on the ground and moved in some areas of the wreckage. Xeo looked up to the beams of light to see an object that was making the sounds against his face and making the wind act very unnatural. The object's sources of light stopped emitting as it came down to the ground and landed. Xeo kept trying to look while the wind was throwing up dust and ash from the destroyed ship into his eyes. He was able to see at least two humans inside while the top part of the object started to slow down. Xeo thought to himself that it was a ship of some sort and very primitive looking because of the propeller being the means of how it flies around. He was able to see colors of white near the cockpit and blue on the rest of it, lights of red and blue flashing near the under belly of the hull, another propeller at the end of the ship, and an icon that means what kind of group they are on this world. Xeo had to take this into account since he wasn't from this world and had to stay out of site if he couldn't tell if they were allied with the New Republic or not. One of the humans stepped out of the cockpit and walked over to the wreckage giving Xeo a chance to see what he looked like. The man had all dark navy blue outfit with a hat to match, a belt with some devices and a weapon that Xeo could clearly see, the same icon that match the ship's own symbol but only made of a solid color of brass and acted like a metal that someone would have to show a rank, and a flashlight that was showing the man any dark places that he can't see. Xeo looked to see what the symbol means so he would have a clue to what they are but he couldn't tell. The language wasn't in the universal galactic text in which he would understand and for that he had to be ever so vigilant about people in those clothing; however, he wondered if where he landed, that the people on this world had ever seen anyone from the Core Worlds. For now he would just have to listen in behind a tree about hundred feet away from the crash site.

"I got to know what kind of language they are speaking," Xeo said while the noise from the ship was still loud enough to blur his voice out. He thought about how he would try to understand their dialect and only one way to do this. He peeked out of the tree and closed his eyes. He started to feel that cold breeze effect happening within his body and moved it all around his mind and his left hand. He lifts his left hand at the man in all blue and concentrated on his mind. Seconds later he could sense his mind, thoughts, ideas, memories, and his personal language which Xeo wanted to know in the first place. He kept his hand raised until he could feel his mind without the aid of his hand and his feeling of coolness in his mind connected to the person's mind. He could start to understand what he was saying in English.

"Yo, Bob can I ask you a question about this stuff I'm walking in?" the man said to Bob who was the other man in the ship's cockpit. Xeo clearly can see that Bob had a different sort of metal on his chest that made him clear as a higher ranked person.

"What is it now Zed. I told you that your questions are starting to get to me. It's bad enough we have to do this kind of shit on Christmas Eve!" Bob yelled at him while giving up some info for Xeo to hear about.

"Hey I rather be doing something away from Manhattan at this point. I mean I have no idea if this is related," Bob yells at him. "I mean have you heard anything about the shit happening in Midtown near Carnegie Hall? It's fucking weird and unreal from what HQ is saying over the radio scanners. All those people and yet no one lived through it. I bet it was terrorists and..." Bob was saying before getting cut off by Zed's raging ego.

"Just hold your tongue or I'll pull it out of your god damn head. I swear terrorists are going to be the least of your problems if you don't start seeing what in God's name happened in this area!" Zed barked at him while getting out of the object. Xeo overhearing the conversation finally got out of Bob's mind to start to make sense of what is going on. Xeo could tell the people in the dark blue uniforms were some kind of vanguard group that had technology to communicate with one another. He could also sense that the group had ties to the city on the other side of the river and could tell that they had a responsibility to protect it. Seeing how Xeo was new to this world they would probably find him as a hostile person and could detain him or worst; however, it wouldn't be that easy for them.

"Manhattan? Midtown…is that were they come from?" Xeo said while looking back into the city skyline. Full of lights and movement of life he was able to feel this pulse of life as much his own heartbeat while the feeling of that cold breeze came around him again but this time it had another effect. The cool feeling started to turn into a rush of warmth which to Xeo felt awful inside his own body as if his own internal temperature was starting to rise up. It made him feel sick at first with emotions that he could feel that were…not as peaceful. He only had one answer to this, the man in black that calls him brother. His mind started to ache again with another piece to his own personal puzzle.

"Dreazin…" he said remembering the name of his brother. It started to make sense to him when he told him that Dreazin was his brother; although, Xeo couldn't find him among the dead. He could only guess that the feeling he was sensing was him and he had evidence from the two men from the primitive ship said about events happening that were unreal to them. The headache went away while Xeo tried to find the center of what could be Dreazin's aura but with the city having a large mass of life it was hard to find the source that felt evil to Xeo. He could only guess that he was alive after the crash that happen not too long ago; however, Xeo would have to wait patiently to get to the city while the men nearby could find him running away. He looks back at the men while they were still searching the remains of the downed ship.

"Geez Zed! Looks like your luck with Santa this year's going to be a lump of coal. The holidays are full of happiness. Not despair. At least we got a chopper instead of driving through the mess of mass transit in our Crown Vic Fords." Bob pleaded to Zed just to show his feeling for the holidays. Xeo thinks of this "Christmas Eve" to be a celebration among the inhabitants on this world. The chopper that Xeo overheard sounded like a crude name for a ship but then his moral wisdom told him not to think down on underdeveloped civilizations….primitive or not. Zed walks around the downed ship and lets off a high tone whistle from his mouth as a sign of amazement.

"Look at all of this. If only I had a camera to take pictures of this shiny shit. I've never seen anything like this…" he walks over to a dead soldier that was not from this world. "I mean look at this guy," Zed said while he gets near the soldier's remains and start defiling his body by taking his rank metal away from his uniform. "What is this shit…looks foreign? What does this mean to you Bob…Korea? Japan? Canada?" Bob comes over and shines a flashlight on the metal insignia yet has no idea.

"I don't even know…" Bob said while trying to answer something he was very ignorant about. "Looks like something new or something that was just made up. I still think its terrorists but just a new group that is probably trying too…" Bob explained while Zed looks at him and just sighs.

"I always end up with rookies. I swear this is a cruel joke on me…" Zed said with a tone of anger because his partner was new to the job. Xeo also felt displease that Zed pick put the metal rank from one of his dead soldiers but he couldn't walk over and tell them to stop. He had to think of another way to get them away from the crash site and himself. Once again Xeo peek out and raised his hand again, which to link up with Zed's mind. He could feel his emotions towards Bob as an ignorant being that can never learn in life and had such anger for people that were new to his job. He could also feel his anger eating away at his heart that is making his life span even shorter due to the stress levels he is exhibiting. Xeo could not do anything to help his problems and he had to get moving without them seeing him; although, he had only one trick to get them to go away. The cold feeling Xeo had travel across the open space between him and Zed…between the cockpit's doors surface outside and inside…and between any organic barriers that held Zed's sub consciousness. Once Xeo found it he made his trick take action not by violence, but by words alone.

"There is nothing here…This was a false alarm," Xeo said out loud while Zed stop thinking about his distaste for rookies and had the urge to say something to Bob over the loud speaker of the chopper.

"Bob…There is nothing here…This was a false alarm," Zed spoke while acting a bit emotionless in his tone of voice. Bob turned around with an expression of being dumbstruck from what Zed said just now.

"What the fuck do you mean 'false alarm'? You saw it in the sky didn't you? Our orders are to…" Bob screamed at Zed while Xeo said another line to him sub consciously

"Those orders were just canceled by HQ…we need to head back now Bob. Come," Zed said once again with the same emotionless tone as he started up the chopper's rooters. Bob started to get anything that would be used as evidence that suggested that they were at the crash site to begin with if the head of their group wanted an answer. The chopper started to take off while Bob nearly missed his chance to get back into the cockpit while screaming.

"You dumb son of a bitch! Even I wouldn't leave my partner behind…you have some balls to give me a scare like that! Now I wish we were at Carnegie Hall to help any other officers out instead of this…" Bob screamed at him looking for a fight with Zed but he just ignored him as if it was just the wind blowing. The chopper started to fly away back into the city as Xeo came out of hiding. He looked at the chopper as it flew away knowing his trick didn't kill anyone nor put anyone else in harm's way. As he started to walk away from the destroyed ship he looked back and had a moment of silence to say good bye to his fellow troops and Cire. He closed his eyes and had his moment which was then interrupted by another sound. A loud blast came from afar with lights moving on a horizontal plane going from one place to another. Xeo knew the fires from the crash site would take care of the evidence of his soldiers and anything high tech to the people of this civilization. He sprinted up over 50 yards from the newest sound he heard.

"_Where ever there are lights…sound is nearby. This has to be one of 'those' backwater worlds,_" Xeo said in his mind trying to pick up any patterns to this world he is on. So far he hasn't been able to find out the name of the planet he is on nor the location of where in the galaxy it could be. For every time lights show up loud sound comes after or vice versa, which Xeo is trying to understand; however, this world was more alienated to him than any other world he has been on. He slowly moves near the lights that were moving by and saw more ships that were not like the chopper before. These ships were on the ground and moved at fast speeds. To Xeo they acted like mere transports for the planet's surface to haul supplies and human beings around, which had neither jump drives nor repulsorlift to make them float off the ground. He could hear the sound before being louder as the transports move along the others. The reason for this was to signal there presence or to let other operators know that they want to move into the pathway of other transporting ships. Xeo took this under notice while he was trying to see where they were going. The nearest group of transport movement was going right which led to the opposite away he wanted to go; however, the other side was heading for Manhattan due to a sign with an arrow pointing towards the direction. He followed the path of the transports heading towards Manhattan with his eyes but notices that going on foot would look difficult to him. The bridge that had the transports going in and out of the city had no means of walking along the pathway plus his robes would give him away as an outsider to the people of Manhattan. He had to think of another way or find something to cover his true identity for the time being.

"_Think Xeo! You have been in worst situations before…think…no don't…feel…concentrate on the moment…_" Xeo said to himself while trying to find an answer to this problem. He then looked up to see lamps that were lighting up the ground below, which looked black with markings of white dashes and well made by the humans of this world. Xeo believes that this is the only means for the transports to travel on since he doesn't see them on neither grass nor dirt. The light glowing from just one lamp could give himself away in which what he was about to do. Xeo thought about solving this problem in two folds. With a strong intake of air he gets the feeling of coolness again into his hand and points it at the lamp. The lamp's LED positive energy flow started to overheat from what Xeo is doing by reaching out into the internal workings of the lamp. The pins within the lamp then overloaded by the energy it was producing from and exploded like a frag grenade. The pieces of the lamp came down on the transports so fast that only a couple of them were able to stop or move to the side of the road. While no one crashed into each other that Xeo wanted not to happen he was able to see a large transport coming by that had the cover he was looking for. It was high and wide enough for no one to hear him making any movements. The large transport slowed down to get away from any kind of collision while getting away from the lamp's shards that might go into the windshield of the operator. Xeo then made his move. He controlled that feeling in his hands into his legs and feet while running up the hill towards the mass transit that Bob and Zed said about. He jump with incredible height that any kind of light didn't show him leaping over the groups of transports; although, he did miss jump the larger transport but he made it up for caching the lamp's overhead post and swung around it to send himself back into the air. No one notice him while he landed on the target he was aiming for.

"What the hell was that!?" the driver said while looking around to see if anyone threw anything into the lamp. He just assumes it was just that the lamp had power problems and just blew up.

"I swear it either these damn cars or this fucking truck that's making weird shit happen in my life time," he said while starting to move again. At that point Xeo's plan worked for the moment as he driver went on. Xeo kneeled down with one leg up while the other one down and one of his hands holding the truck's roof for balance. A sign came up saying "George Washington Bridge. Manhattan/Mid-Town exit right" and he didn't want to take a chance of hopping from one transport to another; however, the driver shouted something that Xeo could pick up.

"…Right boss…deliver these cardboard boxes near the shipping lines at the Henry Hudson Parkway near West 59th street…of course I know this shipment has to be on time but…I know what the fuck is going on near there because of some weird shit storm happening at Carnegie Hall. All the cops are…Okay okay!" the driver answered back while he slams the radio back on its clip holder. Xeo just kept his balance and his own self from being seen from anyone. He looks out into the city life style and took in all that he is seeing. For once he could feel nothing that the Core Worlds or the New Republic could have been touched by and he thinks to himself how this world would be in trouble if his brother had his way on here.

"_If they don't know what a starship looks like then I guess they have never tried to do any hyperspace travel. I didn't even sense any kind of starships flying around on this planet nor sense any other beings but humans only. This world must be a low technological civilization. Dreazin must be using his power to his advantage and everyone on this planet is in trouble if I don't find him. My brother as a lot to answer for,_" Xeo said to himself while sensing out any strong energies that would be related to Dreazin's power. His mind racing through questions that needed to be answered.

"_I can't remember how we even came close to this world or the reason why the ship crash landed. We were the only ship in the area and no one else was around to take us out. Plus my brother was on it and if he was with the enemy it wouldn't make sense what so ever unless it was an honorable death…_" he thought while putting is other hand on his cylindrical metallic weapon, which to him seems as a symbol to his training and what he is in life.

_"…But that kind of death wouldn't be honorable in his book. If he was like…what he used to be like me then. He would be remembered by me as a great brother towards the end of his journey._" His thinking was interrupted by a hot sensation with in his mind like the effect of his cold breeze feeling that was his power but the opposite of what he considers to be…evil. He could understand that this feeling he is getting felt like Dreazin as the truck kept moving down the Henry Hudson Parkway. Xeo got his senses back for the moment as he fended off the hot feeling he was feeling in his head.

"_…And I will save him. I have to for he is my brother. We were brothers of the light. We were…_" Xeo paused for a moment to try to hold in what Dreazin was to him and what Xeo was himself; however, his life and duty of what he is had made it clear to stop evil of any kind…even his own blood.

"_…Jedi…and the path you went down is something I can't leave undone. The Force will guide me to you. Our fate. Our resolution…Dreazin._"


	3. Chapter 2

The Henry Hudson Parkway lanes were filled with the movement of rubber and steel as the people of the city go about their business; however, little do they know, someone from another world is present. Xeo still on the roof of the truck, was keen on not being seen by anyone that would give him trouble or alert the vanguard force on this world. Since the city was full of life his mind was feeling for any kind of negative energy disturbances that would give him a better idea of Dreazin's location. The Force of the massive population in the city would mask his brother's Dark Side aura very well. The only way Xeo would know was if he could find a simple tremor through The Force that would be felt like the Dark Side; and would also have the energy signature of Dreazin. He kept his grip on the truck while avoiding any street lights that might give him away. The truck stopped for the moment and Xeo looked around. He scanned with mind to sense Dreazin's presence, but he then overheard the truck driver talking on the radio intercom.

"Okay boss. I'm just about close enough to 59th Street near the docks…so what shall I do with the…," the driver paused a moment while the radio crackles very loudly. Xeo moved slowly but close enough to hear what the driver was being told; however, all that he got was more cursing from the driver himself.

"What do you mean!? You fucking said 59th Street…What the hell are you saying 60th Street…Goddamn it, I really thought you knew this time around and…oh fire me!? I can make this shit work! I'll be there in no time just as long as…of course I know my job is on the line. The fuck you think…? Fine…fine…just let them know I am on the way! Oh by the way," the driver said full of disappointment and aggravation, "…how is the whole shit storm happening in Midtown…?" Xeo wanted to set him straight about the cursing but all he really wanted was information on the driver's destination. However that changed by what he heard next.

"Really…just people running scared…what about the cops? Not even one!? Oh…oh that's New York's finest not doing their job as always…I tell you man NYPD never gets off their asses unless the job is something they can half ass do. Yeah well sorry if one of your close friends is on the force…he should have been…" The driver got cut off while the radio intercom started exploding with static and a voice that was booming then silence. The driver then slammed his radio receiver and punched the intercom out of anger.

"…Piece of shit…better get a move on or I'll have more than just him to deal with," the driver said while starting to move the truck again. Xeo didn't quite understand from the chat that he overheard, but he was silent enough to gather information about certain names. While the truck was still moving his mind started to feel something warm yet again and this time it felt like the Dark Side of The Force. His mind was searching for the strongest point of origin but it was hard to find it while the truck was in motion. Xeo couldn't make out where it was emanating from, but he didn't want give up his hiding spot on top of the truck. Unfortunately, he was reaching out with his mind so hard that he nearly didn't see a nearby street light about to collide with his head. For a moment he thought about what other kind of info the truck driver would provide him but he knew deep down in his heart, he had to find out about the Dark Side aura coming from within the city. His senses came back to him as he leaned forward with his arms in front while reaching for the arm of the street light. He let his body naturally fall forward while his hands gripped the arm and his feet were flat on the truck. As the truck passed by the street light, Xeo did a small jump with his feet and suing around the post just enough for his own body's inertia to get him away from the traffic. Trying not to be seen his acrobatic jump made him fly away from the Henry Hudson Parkway and he landed on solid ground. He gave himself a moment to recover from the landing impact while looking around to observe his surroundings.

"_Maybe I should have stayed on the truck…and taken the hit from whatever that thing was. At least I could be getting more information from that truck driver,"_ Xeo whispered to himself as he was trying to see where he was. His saw long metal boxes of sorts with different colors on them. He was reminded of places like this; while being at shipping lanes back in the Core Worlds before heading out to the next battlefield. They were a crude example of cargo containers. He kept surveying the area. His mind still filled with the information about the truck driver's chat. The vanguard force he heard had a title or a name while "Carnegie Hall" was another name that kept coming up a lot, and had to do with people being scared and "weird stuff" happening.

Xeo thought to himself for the moment while walking around the cargo containers, "_Carnegie Hall and everyone I've been running into are having different ideas about the same event. People being scared and running…I wonder if what I am sensing as Dark Side energy could be coming from there. If that was true…then…he would be there. However I am still not going to get there if I don't know where I am right now and I haven't got a clue on how to find any kind of information about this city. Also what is "NYPD" mean…?_" He then stops for a moment to hear movement near a rusty red brick building. Xeo slowly peeked in the stained and unclean windows to see machinery that looked like an assembly line; however, his attention was drawn to a sound he heard moments ago. He kept following the sound which grew louder and louder until he came across something that was not in the building but outside in a smaller building. Xeo looked around for a good hiding spot but all he could find was another tree and once again he used it for cover. He glanced around the trunk of the tree to see a man holding something white with black markings on it. The building he was in had an open frame on all sides and outside of it was a long plastic looking rod just above the surface that cars and trucks used to get around. The man was dressed in dark green with a name tag on his chest and kept looking at the white object while making comments to himself. The man in the little building got up and put the white object down. He got out while looking all around as if he was being just as cautious as Xeo was but sloppy. He was out of Xeo's sights and Xeo started to move away from the tree and was walking past the building. Despite his Jedi training he didn't see any kind of noise making threat like a fallen branch. He steps on it and snapped it and the man looked toward the sound that Xeo made. Xeo just moved very fast without using The Force to press his back up against the little building. The man walked a bit towards the building but then stopped.

"Heh…it must be the wind again…thats it is so cold that icicles fall off trees," the man said while going away from the building. Xeo kept his cool and stayed out of sight until he heard something from the man's general direction. He could hear something like rushing water and it didn't take a Jedi's mind to understand what the man was doing. Xeo looked up to see the man was feeling relaxed. Xeo picked up the white object and tucked it in his robes. He also spotted something that would make him blend in with the people on this world since his robes would give him away as a stranger to anyone in the city. The dark brown leathery coat was long enough to cover his robes down to his ankles. He also spotted something with a hood for him and it looked like it was meant to be worn under the coat. Xeo Force Pulls both of the objects and goes back down behind the small building. He put on the hood first and then slipped on the long leathery coat while looking at some tags sown into it. It said "trench coat" just in case Xeo needed the information about what he was wearing. He put it on while taking the white object under his arm and started peering towards the side of the little building. The man was starting to collect himself as he felt like his business with mother nature was done. Xeo felt that his cover would be blown so he used The Force to throw off a sound, like a Jedi Mind Trick, to make the man look away from Xeo if he ever look in his direction.

"What in tar-nation!?" the man said while looking in the direction of the loud sound while Xeo got up and walked away with his new outfit. The man just kept trying to figure out what made that noise but he gave up and started to walk back to the building. Xeo kept one ear open just to hear if anything could have given him away, which would force him into running into hiding.

"I could have sworn I heard something out of the gol darn blue. I tell you this guard duty job gives you paranoia at times and…" the man said while looking around his little office building. "Hey where the hell did my newspaper go? And where in the hell did my coat went off to!?" Xeo kept walking away into the shadows while hearing the man trying to figure out that his stuff was taken away. Xeo knew he would just be "borrowing" these items for the time being until he was done. Adjusting the hood to give him the best coverage on his head he starts looking for anything that would tell him where he was. He could still feel the Dark Side energy somewhere in the city; however, the idea of "Carnegie Hall" having those strange events happening was a better lead. He kept walking around the streets until he saw a sign that had a number.

"_59__th__…The driver said something about 59__th__ and the events happening near there, but then again he and whomever was on the other side of that conversation really didn't know their numbers well. 59__th__ or 58__th__ they said…how many numbers are there? I don't want to even think if he was wrong that I might have to just find #1 and to even start with that…I have no idea…_" Xeo mumbled to himself while feeling overwhelmed with the task at hand of even finding a place to start. He looked at the sign again to see what else it said.

"_59__th__ Street. 11__th__ Avenue. I wonder if…?_" Xeo thought to himself again while looking down 11th Avenue. He could make out another sign saying "60th Street" at one end where the driver was heading for and "58th Street" on the other. He at least knew that they had an order of ascending and descending fashion by the sign's numbers. Xeo clearly had little choice at this point so he kept going on "59th Street". One thing did cross his mind at the moment was the fact that he could possibly ask someone for help but he didn't know if he knew the dialect of the people of this city. The people around him with mixed emotions of either being dependent or independent. It felt like any other city Xeo came across in the Core Worlds and even the Outer Rim territories. Crime lords with enough money and power can own anyone with no regrets. Even Xeo could feel the presence of such corruption within the streets but not as much as other cities he knew of. While he kept walking around to understand how the people interact with each other he took a moment to pull out the "newspaper". Xeo was able to read the text after looking into Zed's mind to just hear and read English.

"_Now…where do I begin with this…?_" Xeo whispered to himself while trying to see how to even use a newspaper for the first time. After looking around he was able to see numbers in the top corners of the newspapers and was able to get to the 1st page that said in big bold letters "_December 24__th__, 1997. New York edition, 25 cents…_" Xeo then sighed to himself while saying in his mind, "_Jedi Training…_" He grumbled and thought that things like this didn't happen to a Jedi. He started reading the newspaper's front page. The page had current events that might help him understand the state of this world's politics. He wanted to see if the influence of the New Republic had ever come to this planet.

"_"The __**Sid El-Antri massacre**__… The death toll is unclear; Reuters cites "at least 80", or 48 according to the government, Le Jeune says 117 people were killed and 11 abducted by terrorists." …It's a harsh way to learn in life with tragedies like this,"_ he said in his mind while looking through the other pages to seeing if anything would give him clues as to where he was. He looked through the sport section with nothing to show him. He passed the job listings knowing any kind of job on this world would be just a joke to him. Once he got to page 7 he was in the science section; although, nothing looked important to him since all the technology they were talking about was "out of date". He knows he had the proof right at his belt hook to justify himself, his Lightsaber. His eye did pick up something interesting that had to do with human biology as Xeo read on.

"_Theories on human evolution. Retold, redefined, and rewritten by Dr. Klamp, the lead researcher and scientist that has found evidences on a new theory of human evolution base on a cellular organelle called…_" Xeo then was push away by a group of people that didn't even look at him. Xeo knew his disguised was working but he lost his newspaper completely, but only had the one page that had the human biology article. He turns back to the page he was left on but the page behind him had something else he was looking for…the name of this planet.

"_Come on come all! See the most drama inspiring play filled with love and hate that would shake even your very soul. The passion is so powerful that your body might go up in flames from the sensual voices of John Kluran, William Bainal, Stewart Levoson, and Melissa Pearce. Come and it this before it's too late. Indoor showing at Carnegie Hall on December 24__th__ and outdoor showing on December 25__th__ at Central Park. It will be the greatest show on Earth!_" He found one of the clues he was searching for.

"_Earth…now I know why this place hasn't been touch by the New Republic or any other kind of faction group that I might of known of. This world hasn't been recorded in any kind of star maps or hyperspace navigational systems. I must be somewhere far out in the Outer Rim…or…somewhere else. Wait…_" Xeo told himself while his mind started to think of the vision he had in the past. The holomap he saw with the Core Worlds and the galaxy they were in had another spiral galaxy being displayed just before Dreazin walk into the holo image. His mind started to think the most likely and impossible answer, but then again…knowing about The Force anything is possible.

"_…It couldn't be…could it? It would make since if Earth wasn't in middle of the conflict with the New Republic's enemy right now if it was in the Outer Rim. The enemy would have signs of itself being here and yet I don't sense them…only the Dark Side, only…him. Either we must be somewhere in the Unknown Regions near the edge of the galaxy…or…not even in our own galaxy anymore? But if that's true… how?_" Xeo thought to himself while still walking until his Jedi senses told him that his life was in danger. Stopping for the moment he used his mind to reach out where the danger was coming from. He felt whatever was coming at him from his left side as he started to move his right hand towards his lightsaber to be ready for anything; however, the danger wasn't in a form of a human or a creature nor any kind of weapon being used at him. All of a sudden lights that were bright enough to blind him came from his left while a very familiar sound was shrieking. Remembering his idea of how this world works at night...where there are fast moving lights…the noise comes soon after and only from trucks or cars. Xeo had walked in the middle of the street and didn't even know that he left "59th Street" just after knowing that he was on Earth. Without even thinking he put down his hands and Forced Speed away from the incoming cars as they hit their breaks and made even more noise. Xeo cut across five lanes of cars while acting like he was running for his dear life to get to the other side. The only page left from the newspaper ripped out of his hand while Xeo ran inhumanly fast and was lost to him. The people in the cars were blasting their horns off at the man that just almost ended his life while calling him out as a "dirty bum". He just look back at the people and just nod with a sign of a humorous smile knowing his look is still working…that is until he came across a person that he wanted to avoid and never wanted to bring attention towards.

"Woh woh! Hold on there a second pal. What is the deal with you walking into traffic? Are you trying to get yourself killed or asking for a death wish!?" the man said to Xeo. Of course the silenced Jedi was looking at was another vanguard outfitted man; although, Xeo had a chance to understand that they had another name. His eyes look fast across the metal badge on his chest to see four letters. "N.Y.P.D." Xeo then had a moment to just look at the "cop" right straight in the eyes without emotion. He had to stand his ground and not to show any kind of aggression. Anything he would do right now would act as an offence gesture and he would be in a more terrible position to get around the city. Since they were talking in different dialects than any other life forms, with a lack of proper technology, he could think of them as being barbaric and misunderstanding; however, he had to talk to the cop. The man in blue was waiting for an answer while Xeo tried to think of something to say.

"Uh…traffic you say sir?" Xeo said while trying not to say anything that would be considered "weird" to him. His Jedi senses were trying to understand what is going through the cop's mind and if anything he did would be questionable to him. The NYPD man just looks back at him like he was blind.

"…Didn't you not just see those cars trying to run you over? I mean at least the lights were bright enough to get your attention right? Are you sure you didn't even see them that hood over your eyes…?" The cop said while trying to get a good look at Xeo's face. Xeo didn't want to give his identity away yet couldn't start any kind of trouble with the cop being so demanding. He just kept his body still while answering his questions.

"The hood? Must have been…I mean my view…err…my eyes were on that newspaper…I mean were looking on the newspaper. No wait…I mean looking at the newspaper and I must of not sensed…hmm…not looked around to see if I ran out of street…I mean to just look around and…" Xeo kept trying to say in a simple dialect that the cop would understand but the NYPD man just thought he was talking nonsense to him. The man was thinking he was on some kind of drug or had one too many to drink. He then cut him off from Xeo's attempt to act "normal" in front of him.

"Sir…have you been drinking a lot lately? I don't smell anything on you but it sounds like you aren't making any kind of sense and trying to correct yourself for some reason?" the officer said to him. Xeo of course couldn't think of any drink that would be remotely close to something common on Earth back in The Core Worlds or Outer Rim. He just had to come up with an answer and a good one at best.

"No…" Xeo said while trying to be simple and small on words. The officer looked at his face to see any signs of being drunk but the only thing he notice was just how different looking he was. Not just a physical difference but a kind of feeling he was getting from him. A feeling of calmness yet the NYPD man didn't need to be calm right now. He had to job to do. Xeo on the other hand could sense the cop's feelings were being non-aggressive anymore and he took a chance. Either he was going to get some kind of information out of him or try to get away from him without a conflict happening.

"…I'm trying to understand how this city is and…" Xeo said while the cop's eye started to open wide with joy.

"You're new to New York City?" the officer said to him.

"I'm…from out of town." Xeo said while trying to give him a "truthful" answer. The cop just smiled at him.

"Aaaahhhh a new comer to The Big Apple or New York City as it's commonly known. I always love breaking in the new people to virgin territory. I'm Officer Matt by the way and I know all about this fine city," Matt said to Xeo with a grin of enjoyment. Xeo didn't feel anything odd about him as if he was being friendly. For once he knew that the Light Side of his powers was having an impact on Matt's mental well being. He wasn't going to abuse this moment but needed some info about Manhattan and especially Carnegie Hall's location; however, if Zed and Bob are NYPD like Matt is then Xeo had to not give any intentions of going there.

"You know a lot about his city? Manhattan you say?" Xeo said with a questionable tone in his voice while Matt thought he ask him a trick question.

"Do I know this city? Manhattan is where I work dude I know what this city is and its places like the back of my frickin hand! You just ask me before going off near a street with a newspaper in your hands," Matt said with a bit of an arrogant overtone voice. Xeo was trying to find the words he was looking for to get the location of Carnegie Hall.

"Well, Matt…I've been searching for a place that I could enjoy good music and…" Xeo said when Matt interrupted him right away.

"Music! Oh I love a man who knows how to ask the right questions for me to answer. Music is everywhere here in Manhattan and well known places too like St. Marks and The Village and…" Matt kept on saying as Xeo just cut off his rant.

"No…more like live performers singing. Like an opera?" Xeo said to him while remembering the newspaper talking about Carnegie Hall having an event; although, Matt didn't like the new question Xeo just proposed to him.

"…Opera…you got to be kidding me, man! Why would you like something like that…?" Matt said while trying not to be much of a pushy officer about stuff he loves to share with others. "Well if you care for that stuff…I don't know why but I only a few places at the moment and…" he said while Xeo could start to feel his mind was being let open to him without any troubles of any kind that would hurt Matt's job as an officer of the law.

"Like Carnegie Hall?" Xeo said without hesitation. Matt just looked at him and he told him right after his question was said.

"Ya. That's a place for that kind of slow and boring music…I guess. Since you're new to this place and including Mid Town I can tell you where it is. It's on 7th Avenue between 57th Street and…" Matt was saying until the radio transponder on his upper left chest started to give off sound. The voice on the other end was very erratic and loud while the tone coming out from it was filled with fear. Xeo's idea of getting the info he needed from Matt ended up with only a piece of the location of Carnegie Hall. Xeo just held his breath while he was overhearing the radio conversation.

"This is Officer John C. Unit 450 can anyone read me out there? I repeat this is Officer John C. from NYPD can one out there read me!? This is a serious problem I am having and I'm call out to all units in the area of Mid Town!" John screamed over the radio while Matt picks it up and turns away from Xeo.

"This is Officer Matt F. John what's the problem dude?" Matt said in his own way of responding to the distress call.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that? I'm a Captain compared to you Sergeant Matt but that's beside the point I need you to get on the horn and send units to…" John said with much aggravation towards Matt for being calm due to Xeo's uses of The Force; however, Matt yet again cuts him off with his reaction to what he just said about him.

"What do you mean talking to you like that dude? Captain or not were all the same and I think your problem can be handle with just you and some back up. You don't need the whole squad to come down and…" Matt said while John blasted his voice over the radio. It was loud enough that even Xeo's ears were being hurt by it.

"Will you just shut the fuck up for a second before I personally give your badge in and kick you off the damn force myself you good for nothing sack of shit! I want all units within your vicinity to get down to Carnegie Hall now and get some medical units down here too god damn it!" John said trying to get sense into Matt's head of how bad the situation is without even mention what the problem was in the first place.

"Now I know there was talks about some weird stuff happening on the radio chatter but I don't what is the point of asking me to get units down there if I knew what was happening in the first place dude!" Matt said with reason in his voice but only to get slammed back at John's higher rank of authority.

"…Of all the fucking nights that I had to get YOU of all people on the force. Fine! Get units down here now…people are being burned ALIVE! How much of a god damn answer is for that!? Huh? Now call in your units and I'm going to have a word with you as soon as…" John said before Matt turned off his radio and started scrambling for open channels to other NYPD officers within his radius.

"Man that guy is a dick at times…sometimes I never could understand how people would act like that and still be on the force…I don't get it. Anyways to answer your question…" Matt said while looking around for Xeo but he was nowhere to be found. Xeo kept used his natural talents and The Force to make that conversation get as loud as it could be from a good distance while he started to walk away from Matt. Xeo wouldn't need to stick around after hearing about what just happen at Carnegie Hall. He thought about how long he has been awake to understand that Zed and Bob were talking about the "weird stuff" that was happening at Carnegie Hall and that the people must have been going to this event…and dying. It started to make sense for Xeo.

"_The Dark Side I've been feeling…it's at Carnegie Hall. People being burned alive…Dreazin. His powers are being used on those people not knowing what he is to them. He's probably trying to see how the level of technology on this world is by "using bait" to get any kind of armed force to come after him. He's inviting them into a massacre if I don't get to him fast enough…however this could be a trap just to get me to show up if he knew I was still alive. Well if I could feel his power…he would already know. My brother has done too much of this kind of pointless death and now it's going to be even harder on me with no help from the New Republic and surround by folks who don't even know who or what a Jedi is…I need to keep at a steady pace._" Xeo thought to himself while walking down the street sidewalk. He looked up to see another sign saying "58th Street" and "Columbus Avenue". The Avenue didn't help him much but the 58th Street gave him a hint that he was seeing the numbers going down. Xeo then thought he should move a tad faster by using small bursts of Force Speed to get around the sidewalks and people without giving himself away. Very suddenly with no one looking he would used The Force to pass away from one group of people and into another while no one could even think of him being too fast for his own good. Another sign came up with the same Avenue but the street number came up as 57th. Xeo took in a deep breath to make his mind focus as he could feel the place where the Dark Side energy was emendating from. He could feel something odd about the energy he was feeling, but it was a strong sense of the Dark Side like never before. It made him more determine to go towards it; however, he had to remain vigilant incase anything should happen because Xeo wasn't the only one racing against time to find Dreazin, but NYPD as well. He started to treed even faster than before as he could see the same lights he saw on the NYPD chopper before down some blocks and behind him in their own marked cars while passing by. Xeo felt like the situation was turning into a double edge sword.


	4. Chapter 3

The echo of sirens from the NYPD marked cars could be felt from five city blocks away. The flashing of red and blue lights added to the people's confusion while officers were trying to maintain order. Dozens of police units barricaded any means for innocence bystanders to walk into harm's way. Medics were frantic all around the scene taking place at Carnegie Hall as bodies were being pulled out of the main entrance. People all around started to pile up near the "Off limits" signs and yellow tape from the NYPD to see what was happening. More screams could be heard over by the cop's sirens as paramedics were finding more bodies. No one could be sure of what was happen; however, one person could feel there pain and suffering as he kept walking closer to Carnegie Hall. The Jedi could feel different emotions from everyone while already knowing what happened to the victims in the building. Xeo stopped and look at the colored rusted brick building for a moment to feel how strong The Dark Side energy is emanating. He could feel the warmth of the energy and some fluctuation was happening with in the building. Xeo kept trying to find Dreazin's aura through his Jedi skills, but to no avail as he couldn't find him in the vicinity of Carnegie Hall. He ponders for a moment.

"_I can feel…so much of The Dark Side here. Concentrated with in Carnegie Hall but why can't I find Dreazin? The Dark Side isn't clouding my senses and yet…something feels different. The Force itself is being warped all around by his power and maybe using it cover his own energy signature from any others with the ability to sense him. I highly doubt that no one on Earth could be Force-Sensitive but just me and him. Masking himself wouldn't make a difference unless he knows I am still here…or maybe he already knows that I am still…_" he said while his Jedi senses cut his train of thought as he felt something move within the build. Through The Force he felt a tremor rippling around the lower areas of Carnegie Hall. His mind was taken hold by the effects while the warmth sensation started to hurt his head. Xeo was stun for a moment but got his senses back to witness two cops he ran into before. It was Zed and Bob trying to hold back a man that had a device over his shoulders. Xeo then saw beyond the cops struggle with the man was a door. The door was right where his Jedi senses felted the tremor in The Force. With his trench coat and hood over his eyes he starts walking towards the cops.

"I told you dude! No god damn cameras! Your kind is always nosey to find a story that might get you killed or worst!" Zed yelled at the man.

"…That's…" the man said while trying to get his footing against Zed. "…is how the news works in this city, chump! This is some breaking news material shit right here and I could use the exclusive on my résumé in the long run, but you fat asses are just blocking my ticket for a promotion." Bob got a hold of his camera while the camera man kept trying to make Bob lose his grip on it.

"Okay mister 'I need this story so I can just get a fat wad of cash.' Tell us what you want…we got bodies everywhere that might make everyone in Manhattan be sick and paranoid about the weird shit going on here. NYPD would have a long week ahead of them to investigate what the fuck is happening here while the news nerds just keep making up stories to scare everyone shitless about nothing! Is that what you want on your résumé?" Bob snapped at the TV camera man.

"Paranoid? You're the one that's full of it! You cops keep thinking the news is out to scare you while in fact we aid you in find those sickos out in Manhattan. How many times did the NYPD ever complained about any tipped information…never! So why don't you give me a chance to find out what kind of "accident", as you say, happened here," he said while Zed kept trying to shut him up. Xeo not too far from the fight happening just needed to get pass them but fight kept getting worst. He then thought of away to answer this problem. The barricade was on ice and wasn't too stable by the cops pressure to keep the camera man behind the other side. Xeo just waited until the right moment to make his move. Bob look over Zed's back to see the Jedi looking at him; however, his hood didn't give him a good view of Xeo's face.

"Hey you! Get back from this. This is official NYPD business. Move along…move along!" Bob yelled at Xeo while the hooded man simple bow down with his left hand in front of him. This was meant to be a gesture of apology with deep respect; however, Xeo knew what he was going to mean it after what he had planned to do.

"I am sorry for intruding like this, gentlemen." Xeo said while starting to stand straight back up. His left hand in front of him, however, moved as he felt The Force flowing through his finger tips. His ability to Force Pull one of the legs of the barricade made the camera lose his balance which forcefully made him fall on top of the officers. Zed and Bob were trying to hold the camera man down while he was trying to get back up from the fall he took. Xeo, taking the opportunity, walked around the struggle knowing the camera man would be incrassated by them. Of course, Xeo knew he was sorry for making a move like that happen, but also spoke to Bob with a word of a warning tone in his voice. As he moved away from the chaos happening outside Xeo walked down some steps and down a dark alley way to find the door. His ability to see in the dark was good enough to know if any dangers lurked around from his Force Sight talent. He also saw no cameras around the entrance to the door, which was second nature for him from how many missions he had to break into heavily fortified buildings. He walks up to the door yet it wouldn't open nor couldn't find a key pad to make the door function. Xeo never encounter a door like this before and was ready to cut a hole through it with his lightsaber. Then his eyes found something that looked like metal and was sticking out of the door. He grabbed it and felt the door reacting to it. He turned it one counter-clock wise and nothing happen while he tried the other way. Still no reaction but could feel something moving within the door.

"_It must have an interlocking device throughout the door. Nothing too complicated but I just need to find the..._" Xeo told himself while he closed his eyes and could start to see the door's inner workings through the power of The Force. He was only able to find the metal object to have the interlocking mechanical parts while seeing a long piece of metal being prong into the fame of the door. He then saw the mechanical device and could tell how to force it open. Once again, he waves his hand to use The Force to slide the metal prong out of the door fame and back into the device. Hearing a clicking sound from the door, Xeo open his eyes and turned the metal object to open the door. Closing the door and locking it behind him in case someone followed him. He was now inside Carnegie Hall's lower floors. At first he looked around but only darkness was around him. He tried focusing his eyes to see in the dark more clearly while walking slowly to hear the sounds echoing off any nearby walls or objects. His sight, which was aided by The Force, showed him he was in a storage room with different types of cleaning equipment while another door was only a few feet away. He tries the door's metal object but only to find himself pulling the object out from the door. Xeo looked at it at first and had another moment of feeling shocked on how the level of technology was not maintained well beyond standards; however, he did look on the inside to see some writing engraved on the metal object.

"_Defiant Stainless Steel Brandywine Entry Knob…Door knob…_" he whispers to himself knowing what he just pulled out. Xeo moves the door and then braces the door knob on the ground to keep it closed. He finds himself in another darkened hallway but a cyan light was glowing bright enough to show him a sight of a double door. Xeo moved just a couple of feet while feeling a rush of air moving above his head. His sight saw an opening above him that looked fresh to him. The wood he could see was being bent towards him and could see no explosives of any kind being used; however, a powerful force was able to make the damage he was seeing.

"_…No high yield energy being used. I don't even see any kind of lightsaber markings of any kind. I know he is here. Dreazin could be able to use his power to do that. I must be on the right path._" Xeo said to himself while walking away from the gaping hole above him. The double doors weren't locked as he put his hands on them and push them forward. Upon opening the doors he was view to a gruesome sight. A body right in front of him that was completely burned up. Xeo could not sense any life from him but pain instead. His mind started to fill up with emotions of his fallen soldiers that met there end like this while he was in serviced to the New Republic, including the ones that were taking away from him in the 'The Light of Hope' crash. His Jedi senses started to feel the energy flow of The Dark Side around the body as being marked by it. The flow of this power was felt once again by the rush of warmth throughout his body, but this time it could be felt everywhere. The power he could feel was in the walls, the ceiling, the floor he was on, the doors, and even the very air he was breathing. Something was amiss that Xeo could tell his bother has done some kind of trick with The Force.

"_The power I am feeling…it feels like The Dark Side but something is very…wrong here,_" he said to himself while looking around with this Jedi senses. He could feel a power source that felt weaker than any Force user could start off with in early Jedi training, but it felt displaced. Dropping back his hood back he starts surveying the area for any Force tremors that would be close to Dreazin's own power. Xeo didn't feel a thing but The Force gave him a warning that slowly creeps up behind his back. The warm feeling, that made him ill, started to crawl up his spine sending his body into an alerted state.

"_I can't even find any clues to where he is,_" he said to himself while figuring out what has happened here. "_What kind of power has he learned that the Jedi Holocrons haven't even warned me about? It feels like his power…no,_" he stops for a moment to sense that the power of The Dark Side was never felt like this before. Someone or something had changed The Dark Side of The Force and twisted it into their own energy signature within the building. Xeo ponders for a moment in his head while telling himself, "_…This power is somehow warping everything around me. Like getting hit with Force Lightning or Force Grip from a Dark Jedi, as the Jedi Holocrons stated before, but I don't even sense his presences in this building…and right now I don't like surprises._" He kept moving ahead pass the dead body down another long but very dim lighted hallway. The hallway had eight doors with some on each other side and one at the other end of the hallway. Xeo started to move towards the first doors on each opposite of the hallway when all of a sudden he couldn't move. An unknown power started to invade his head while the rest of his body started to lose balance. The power he was feeling was something he never felt before in his lifetime and brought him down to his knees. "_…What the hell is this?_" he said to himself while trying to fight back the powerful force holding him down. Trying hard not to give into any aggressive feelings he starts to stand up but kept falling back down to his knees. Feeling his body started to have warmth all around him he tries even harder to get back up while saying to himself, "_I don't feel anything that Dreazin would have used on me. I would feel his presences somewhere close by but…how? This doesn't even come close to what I known to be anything in the arts of Force Manipulation...this is nothing I've felt before. It feels like…I'm being slammed by…by fire?_" Using his own willpower to bring himself back up he kept fighting against the new power crushing him. "Aaarrrggggg!" he said out loud while standing back up straight again. The unknown power was still around him as he started to build up a tolerance to it. The Force started to be used, by Xeo, to cool him off and to repel the power was doing to his body. Shrugging off this feeling he kept on walking but at a slow pace to be sure that he could be ready for another attack.

As he walked down the hallway he thought to himself about what happen just now, "_By The Force…what kind of twisted acts of manipulation is happening around here now that I think about it. Even if The Dark Side isn't responsible for this then what power is? Still…Dreazin can't be felt within this building…but I know he is somewhere._" Going by his Jedi senses he kept moving along passed the second set of doors in the hallway; however, he came across another weird scene. Along the lower part of the walls were holes that have been punchier through with some orange substance coming out of some of them. As he took a closer look he could see that the holes that had the orange liquid flowed down from the hole on to the floor and in some parts were pools of the substance. Xeo didn't touch the stuff but his eyes spotted something among the floor. Near one of the puddles of orange goo laid a couple of metal cylinder objects; although, he knew what kind of objects they were from the look of it right away. He kneels down to inspecting what he was looking at.

"_…Used shells…brass…for a small caliber weapon. I remember seeing old fashion ammunition like this back on Tatooine. Could explain the kind of fire power this civilization has to offer on Earth,_" Xeo said to himself while smelling the used shell. "_…Wasn't used long ago either. The gunpowder is still fresh and warm, unlike what I am feeling in this hallway. The holes were just made here around the same time…_" He drops the shell casing while the evidence he found made him used his Jedi senses to feel any kind of life forms, even with the unknown power still confusing his senses. Before he could even get up his senses picked up a faint aura behind him. He slowly got up with his left hand on his lightsaber incase if it was a threat; although, using his lightsaber is either to be a tool to aid him or for self defense. As he turned around he was able to finish his though from the used shells he found before.

_"…I'm not alone,"_ Xeo said while he was looking down at what looked like an animal of some sort; however, his self thought also met for the owner of the gun that discharged those shells. It made a screeching snarl at the Jedi with its round jagged teeth. The mouth of the creature was long, smooth, and had its facial skeleton exposed. Dripping with the same orange substance that Xeo found on the floor and walls while its gray fir was depositing more of it. Flesh was hanging from the eyes of the creature while the black glossy look from the eyes beamed right at Xeo's own eyes. The tail of the life form was red with the goo coated all over while the end of it was spitted into a claw like talon. He thought of what kind of life form he saw before on other worlds but the closet idea he came up with was that it was a species of rat. The power that he felt before was surrounding the vile rat as he knew that its intentions were acting on instinct, which was to kill anything foreign. The Jedi knew he had little choice in this matter. Grabbing his lightsaber from his belt hook he points it towards the rat with a defense style of Shii-Cho, waiting for the creature to make the first move. The rat just looked at the energy beam that came from his weapon. It made another loud screech as it started to run towards Xeo, unaware of what he can do. The rat jumped from the floor trying to bite him but he moves to the left while he swung his weapon at the rat. The hum of the lightsaber intensified as the air was being vaporized by the movement of the user's weapon, which also made an even louder hum as the plasma energy started to 'cut' into the rat's frontal section of its mouth and head. Blood from the creature started to come out of different areas of his dead body and then the body itself began to liquefy. Before he had time to see what was happening, two more rats busted through the doors at the far end of hallway. Xeo could see them and got himself ready for them with his Shii-Cho. This time however one of them stood back while the rat's tail started to show signs of something happening. He could see fire coming out of the rat's tail while it spewing out fireballs at the Jedi. Xeo had little time to switch from his Shii-Cho stances to Ataru as the fireball made its way towards him. The other rat was racing towards Xeo as the fireball over took the rat's running speed and was about to hit him. Xeo takes one of his hands off of his lightsaber and raised it at the fireball. Without hesitation, he Force Push the fireball away from him and it hits the nearby rat turning him to a fleshy charred corpse. The other rat flings another fireball at Xeo only this time the Jedi Force Pulls the rat towards its own fireball while catching on fire. It ran around for a bit until succumbing to its own flames then dying; however, Xeo wasn't done yet. He turns behind him to see three more rats coming out of the room on the fairest right side of the hallway. One of the rats already got a shot off from its tail and he had little time to react. Xeo move his lightsaber to counter the fireball by upper cutting it in half. He then moves towards one of the rats that just snarled at him while the one of the other rats tried to bite him. He jumps on to the back of the rat that snarled and flipped backwards towards the rat that was jumping at him. His lightsaber diced up the one rat trying to bite him. He lands to see the other nearby rat had started its move towards Xeo. His lightsaber was flipped with the blade pointing away from the rat while he moves towards it. He swung his weapon with one hand alone in an upper cut fashion cutting the rat into two. The last one started to fire up its tail while the Jedi used The Force to open a door on the left side nearest towards the end of the hallway. The door slammed onto the rat while its fireball destroyed half of the door; however, another rat came behind Xeo and jump on his back. Trying to get the rat off of his back he could sense the other rat was moving into position to fire another shot off. He looked above his head and thought right away of how to stop this. He Force Jumps with the rat on his back to crush it into the ceiling while pulling the stunned creature in front of him and kicks it towards the other rat. The rat readying his fireball attack was met with one of his own crashing on to him while the fireball blew off its tail. It killed the broken rat that he threw at with its mouth, which turned into ash. The only known rat left started to run without its tail right at Xeo, but his lightsaber was ready for the creature. He just made two diagonal slices from right to left while moving towards the left side of the dead rat, which was now in many pieces.

"_…That power…it was in those rats,_" he said to himself while senescing for any more. "_Something is not adding up. The Dark Side isn't here nor doing anything to these creatures…what is going on? If only I could find a…_" he stops himself as his Jedi senses were being drawn towards a book in a nearby room. He could feel The Force guiding him towards the book and didn't question him seeing how he was in a state of confusion. The room he entered had red carpet with a chair and some lights above a mirror. There was a book shelf near the mirror but those books didn't appear to be the one he was looking for. He looked around to find a book on a dresser table as his senses were able to find the book he was feeling before. "_…A clue._" He said to himself. The book was already opened while he didn't know where to begin. He looked at one of the pages saying "November 3, Monday" on it. He remembered about the newspaper date and thought of the dates the booked had. The book in front of him was a diary. He looked on the pages that started out as "November 3, Monday".

_November 3/Mon/_

_ The Christmas show is set. This has been my dream!_ _ The main actress has a solo concert at the theater in Central Park._ _ I took all that medication to get here. I HAVE to get the lead part!_ _I'll even sell my soul to the devil if I have to._

_November 17/Mon/_

_The cast was announced and Suzanne and I are double cast._ _ I want to play the part alone, but everyone knows she's good..._

_November 21/Fri/_

_I think I'm overdoing it._ _ My body is getting hotter than ever for some reason. I'd better take more medicine._ _December 6/Sat/_ _ I collapsed today._ _ I lost consciousness after my body got hot._ _ I don't care if I die. I just want to get through this show._

_December 10/Wed/_

_I passed out again..._ _ They told me to go to the doctor and get some rest._ _ If this continues, Suzanne will definitely take my part._ _ I need to get better. I'd better take a lot of medication tonight._

_December 11/Th/_

_Suzanne was burned in an apartment fire._ _ Is it because I wanted the part so bad? God, forgive me..._

_ December 17/Wed/_

_ It looks like I'll be the lead._ _ I'd better take more medication and work it._

_ December 23/Tu/_

_ Opening night. Everything went smoothly._ _ Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We should have the biggest crowd of the season._ _ And...I have the solo concert the next day at the park._ _ But I'm not feeling well. I'd better shape up if I want to get through this._ _ I'd better take more medication."_

The pages stopped as Xeo was taking in what he just read. He turned the book to the front cover to only find a name. "_Melissa Pearce…that name,_" he said while the newspaper he had before recalled her name. "_She was here. Taking meds for this problem of getting hot? Must be a disease of some kind but I wonder if I have this illness…but that can't be right. I'm strong in The Force to cure most toxic elements out of my body. So why is this warmth feeling I keep getting is also being affected on another person._" Xeo thinks for a moment about what he just said. "_…Could she be Force-Sensitive? How would anyone from this world have any midi-chlorians while I know I can feel something missing from everyone on this world? They never saw a Jedi before…how can this be!? No one on this world…having midi-chlorians? Everyone would end up dead. They can't live without them? Is this some kind of sick joke that Dreazin is pulling on me? Oh why can't I even find him…well I guess Melissa Pearce didn't make it if everyone is being burned alive or turning into those creatures._" The troubled Jedi puts the diary away while still trying to find answers to questions that are lingering in his mind. As more problems than solutions were piling up in his head he walked out of the room. Many other rooms were left unchecked but he could feel nothing important from them; however, only one room did get his attention. The doors right to his left. Walking ever so slowly he push opens the double doors to enter a large room. The room was very empty with only a wall mirror and a piano to the far left coroner. His mind started to feel the warm again as he tried to fight it, but it only hurt. The harder he tried the more painful it became until a voice echoed from within.

"_I see I wasn't the only one left alone. Let alone two people at least…_" the voice said with a familiar tone that Xeo knew right away.

"Dreazin…I could of figured that you lived through that ordeal with the ship."

"_Oh…that New Republic so called ship? Heh. Surviving that was part of my plan. After all…its one goal from many that I need to accomplish now on this world. Earth is it? I have so much hope for this world now; although, I have no plans for my troops to lay waste and death to this low tech civilization. But make no mistake, my dear brother; they will all suffer for what they are._"

"So many of my fellow soldiers…friends that I knew on that ship were slain by your hands and the blood of those you corrupted. Don't take your war on them. They have nothing to give to you nor nothing to gain. This world isn't even in our own galaxy?"

_"Oh but you're wrong, brother," _Dreazin said while mocking him in his voice through The Force,_ "You see…throughout my troubles to find the answer to bring a better ruling system to the Core Worlds is not with the New Republic. Do you know who it is?_" Xeo thought for a moment to give him a blunt answer that any Jedi would say.

"…The Sith?" Dreazin just laugh while giving him an arrogant tone in his mind.

"_Brother, it is not The Sith Order I wish to bring back. Not in my life time anyways…it is The Yuuzhan Vong._" Xeo couldn't believe what he was hearing from Dreazin's voice.

"Them!? The Yuuzhan Vong don't care for our kind and the ways of The Force. They rather see us dead because it is the will of their gods and they are the instruments. You know this and I know this! I found you nearly killed by a whole hunting pack of them. You were…at least back then….still standing on your feet with The Force aiding you to keep you alive but not out of hate." All of a sudden Xeo's mind starts to feel more pain the ever as Dreazin's voice grew louder.

"_My hate was not even at its peak when they try to challenge my skills with The Force. The uses of the Light Side only kept me from dying in the most humiliating way. I didn't know that you came to save me in the mist of that battle. For that I give you a chance to live…The Force was guiding us to that ship so long ago after we escaped from Malkepor. That should have been our grave but instead…I was reborn and The Dark Side called to me. From that day on I knew that to bring order back to our home and to punish the people in the New Republic for what they have done to me…us, brother. I rather see them all dead then let them suffer._" Dreazin's ideal plan started to spark some emotions within Xeo's mind.

"Did to us? Who…? I don't understand. How would you bring order back to The Core Worlds…even our home on Corellia knowing it was your entire fault…! That day my brother died and I've been trying to see if I could bring him back."

"_…Don't tell me who is to blame, brother. The New Republic was falling to the enemy. They, The Yuuzhan Vong, were the ones that would correct the mistakes that the New Republic did to us._" Xeo started yelling at Dreazin's voice

"What happened to us? Why are you hell bent on seeing The New Republic fall to The Yuuzhan Vong? Are you satisfied with all the pointless death you caused around The Core Worlds and The Outer Rim? Huh?" Dreazin's voice laughs once again at the Jedi's words.

"_…Always you and that damn code of yours…the way of the Jedi isn't all as it should be to you. Haven't you begun to understand that your emotions are starting to get the best of you? Hasn't your will to find me raised questions about how our mother and father were treated back in the academy? Did you really think that I left you all behind without reason to go to war against The Yuuzhan Vong knowing that I might die, and yet I still live even until now? The Dark Side has shown me the true way of being what I can be and you too…I can feel it within you, brother. Don't let the Jedi ways dull your mind about what power truly is. The ways of The Dark Side is your only hope to win against me and to know your true identity as a great warrior. If you want those not to die by my hands like our parents…then simply commit yourself to my ideology of true power. The New Republic will be purged by our new and strong ally…as soon as we become complete. That is…if your faith in the Light Side had brainwashed you."_ Xeo answers back without hesitation for what Dreazin just said.

"…I can't believe you. I know that is not what you say and don't bring our parents into this. Its…its hard enough to even think about them. You still talk about them as if they were the main reason why you ended up the way you are. Haven't you thought that your choice in going down the dark path was all you're doing? Dreazin…I want to save you." Xeo's brother told him back with a deep booming voice.

"_But I am already saved, brother. The views from the Jedi aren't the true answers to life and how all creatures live. Someone has already saved me and shown me how the ways of The Dark Side in such a matter that be influence on creatures, without midi-chlorians…to feel The Force. Like The Yuuzhan Vong who can't feel The Force, nothing is impossible. Brother, you only need to just hear my new…friend's advice on this matter…_" Dreazin's voice started to leave his mind while Xeo could feel another presence entering his. This time his head started to feel like it was on fire while the rest of his body could feel heat all around. It was all too much for him to bear as he dropped to his hands and knees. Trying to even move his mind felt like it was going to explode with shear pain but it didn't. The presence left his mind while Dreazin's voice started to talk in his mind again. "_Did you like how my new friend's power is being felt within your mind and body? Before you even say anything, I haven't even used any of my powers to even influence this world. I just wish it were possible for you to understand the side that I choose to have the upper hand in my war. It is quite simply to surrender of one's past and to embrace a larger aspect of The Force…to have total power, absolute power…this is but a taste of what I could harness, but at the moment I haven't even thought of even using this 'combustion type power' before._" Xeo started to think about the warmth feelings he has been getting before.

"Combustion type power? Your saying The Force didn't even do this?"

"_…Now now. I can't explain it all. I do believe this power isn't something I am used to. Some things in this galaxy aren't as they should be. No, The Force didn't do this and not even to my own ends. If that was possible I would have already made it clear. Alas my powers haven't even come close to…her powers. Even Force Lightning or Force Storm Lightning doesn't have this much effect in such a quick and stealthy way."_ Xeo couldn't think of anyone else at the time that would have a "Combustion type power". Only one name came to mind but he had no other names. If Dreazin was in Carnegie Hall the he might have seen the diary or known of the person's name Xeo knew of.

"Her powers? You mean Melissa"?

_"Heh...Melissa you say? I guess that little knock out of ours has done you in. if you remember or had your memories you would have know what I have begun to understand let's just say that my true self will be known throughout the galaxy and the end of war by my hands! You can thank her personally. You walk the path of a Jedi...and feel your fate be burned away when you see her..."_ Dreazin's voice faded away from Xeo's mind while the Jedi got up and started to recollect himself from what was just said. Dreazin's intentions were not clear to Xeo with more questions now laid before him. Only one thing was for sure and that was Xeo's brother had set things in motion that made him ponder about what was just said while leaving the "Rehearsal Room".


	5. Chapter 4

"Damn you, Dreazin…" Xeo said out loud. His brother's words taunted his mind after the conversation that happened. The troubled Jedi stepped out of the room while trying to find any strong tremors in The Force. The hallway still was empty with no signs of any rats that were touched by the unknown power, yet Xeo still can feel it all around him. Somehow the power that is new to him would act differently than someone who is trained in the ways of The Force. To Xeo it didn't feel like the power is either Light but a new kind of Dark Side power. While walking back to where he started before he still thinks about the shells on the ground._ "I know someone else has been down here. Maybe it was Melissa trying to get away from these rats…"_ he said to himself. At that moment he started to feel a disturbance all around him. The warmth from the new power started to race all around his head but he didn't have time to react. The pain he started to feel was no different from what Dreazin did to him before as he stood while clamping his hands to his head. It felt like he was going to explode again but the pain started to leave his head and move throughout his whole body. He couldn't move yet something was holding him down from the unknown power. At first Xeo thought it could be Dreazin's powers and it felt evil to a Jedi's point of view; however, it wasn't anything that felt like Dreazin's doing. His mind then started to have visions with hot burning sensations. In some of his visions were moments of his youthful self being next to Dreazin, before they were even Jedi. Other visions were about his times in the war against his brother and victories over him while some visions were fragments of his family, Jedi training, Dreazin's corruption, and some lab that he barley remembers. The feeling of pain and heat seething with in his body as his mind now started to feel being engulfed in flames. Xeo couldn't hold on to the pain he was having until a voice started to speak from within.

_"Who are you?"_ the voice said with the echo of flames burning around Xeo's mind.

"I would ask the same thing…"

_"I wouldn't __care__ to ask you. If you were like them…those worthless species call 'Human' then you would have died already from my power. The feeling that you couldn't control your own body and the power of heat coursing through your veins…any Nucleic slave would suffer like this."_

"Either I think my brother is pulling a sick joke with a female voice…or you're Melissa?"

_"Once perhaps. The name given to this host's body I guess."_

"Host…? Well…if you are how come you sided with someone whose corruption can be the end of you? You have to be Force-Sensitive to do this kind of power?" Xeo said but was met back with laughter from the feminine voice.

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh my that just made my day. Force-Sensitive you say? Your starting to act like that…'Human'. He had the same problem as you do. The fact that you can't be set on fire by me! I thought all of sudden everyone had the ability to resist my power after I was awaked in this host's body. To think that this host tried to hold be back from the medicine she was taking only delayed my arrival as the next __step__ towards evolution."_

"Act like that human? You mean Dreazin?"

_"So that's his name then? I wonder what else he hasn't said to me. How do you know Dreazin…oh wait a second," the voice said while the burring visions replayed again in Xeo's head and then stop. "…He's your brother. I can tell. It's in your blood and in your cells. Just like the humans of this world that you have become trusted to your Nucleic. For everything you have become and how you are able to stay alive is not from the Nucleic within you…but by us, the mitochondria."_

"What are you talking about? What is this mitochondria?" Xeo said with a tone of ignorance.

_"You're just like the other one. Unable to see what is happening here or what is going to happen very soon. The day the mitochondria can become free from its symbiosis with the Nucleic! I am sorry to say that you can't be a part of this event if you don't simply give in to your mitochondria."_

"Give in? How can I give in if what you speak of…this mitochondria isn't even known to me?" Xeo said while the voice started to speak in anger.

"_Are you trying to get yourself destroyed by me? Well by all means…die!"_ The feeling of fire started to course thought Xeo's body, but the feeling of pain just stayed without increasing his pain threshold. The feeling of fire started to go away while the voice came back answer back from what just happened._ "I…I don't understand. I know you're not like the other human that can with stand my power but you…you don't have any mitochondria at all! What are you!?"_

"Huh? I don't understand…?"

_"Hmm…maybe you're something like your brother. Not a part of this world then? You're foreign to this planet and the rest of its species. Like a virus…and so far I am not the cure if I can't burn you alive!"_

"Of course I am and so is Dreazin…"

_"…You're something else. I would like to know what you are from the inside and your brother won't let me get near him. His powers are just as powerful as mine is yet only I have greatest influence on mitochondria lying in the cells within all organic life. I haven't seen someone that is able to with stand my power and can kill most of my "pets" with ease. What do you know of this?"_ the voice said waiting Xeo's answer.

"He is like me…no…not like me but somewhat close. He has a power I have but only different and evil…"

_"Evil? That's just a term. Nothing can be evil from one's point of view if everyone acted the same…like nature intended it to be. Are you saying that your brother is evil? If that is true then you don't understand how life works. Any species in the animal kingdom has to survive to stay alive and to create off springs. It is not unnatural to be like this and to give into your primal instincts to live. I can see it in your brother but you…I can't even understand how you're will to survive is not natural."_ Xeo then tells the voice about who he knows that what she is speaking of is close along what Dreazin believes in.

"What he is…is what I am. A Jedi. Someone that can use the power of The Force to either aid ones who are in need of help…or to use it to their own wicked ends. What you are speaking of my brother in that way is what he is…a Dark Jedi. Someone that has fallen from The Light Side of The Force and let his emotions get the best of him. He is someone that used The Dark Side of The Force to his own personal ends…and its power can be very dangerous around others. If you are close to him…I would warn you that he might kill you without hesitation." He said while the voice started to laugh even more with a tone of enjoyment.

_"Ha ha ha. Is that so? Your brother is someone I can understand, if what you said is true. He is acting like any other animal on this world. The will to survive. The power he has is just foreign to me but I can understand his emotions being use to power it. He understands how to live and adapt to his surroundings. How can you live and hope to survive without being like any other animal? The will to survive…the law of all animals are bound to this and you aren't at least able to be driven by this? How you, a type of species like your brother, is denying what all animals thrive on…instinct?"_

"It's what makes me different from him. He was once like me…good until he turned this way."

_"…Well I guess he came to his senses about how to survive in life. You on the other hand will die very soon the way you live. Even if you have this power it won't be close enough to his. By nature…your brother is stronger than you can even hope to be."_

"I don't think so…"

_"This is not my problem…for now. I will let your brother explain to me what you are in time. As for me I have my own plans. Too bad I couldn't burn you alive just to save your brother the trouble…Dreazin is his name…Yours?"_ Xeo tells her knowing Dreazin would say it anyway.

"Xeo…yours?"

_"…Eve."_

"Eve. Never heard of that name before but then again it must be a name given on Earth," he said while he could feel Eve's voice starting to leave. Then something Eve said while ago just came back into his head and he spoke to her. "Wait, Eve! You said someone else was able to resist your power?"

_"…Yes…someone else found me earlier then you and Dreazin. Tried to shoot me too with a machine weapon. Pitiful that she couldn't join us and denying what she is."_ Eve said before her voice started to leave Xeo's mind.

"She? Who!? Eve…!" Xeo said but it was too late. The voice of Eve left while his body started to move again under his own will. The will for Xeo to understand what is going on was starting to weight down on his mind so hard that he wasn't able to think straight. Even with everything happening to him so soon he had to get check the rest of the building. Xeo started to walk down the hallway again back to where he saw the violently ripped hole from before. Clearing his mind he tried to sense any humans being nearby, but from all the pain and suffering he felt before he couldn't be so sure. He jumps and grabs the edge of the hole to look out. He saw nothing but lighting equipment and some boxes. Remembering what he read it the newspaper that there was an opera taking place, which the equipment and set designs were all setup; however, the smell of burnt flesh was in the air. He walked near what looked like the open stage of the opera and stood behind the burnt curtain. His senses started to alert him about the room he was entering but wasn't too sure. He started to feel the feeling of death and lost as his sights started to see burnt bodies from the open stage to the back of the doors in the opera house. The sight was a pure massacre scene. People burned alive that were still stuck in their seats while some were on the ground trying to escape. The Jedi felt their pain while trying to take in the power that was done to these people. He couldn't feel any use of The Dark Side, but the power Eve was trying to kill Xeo before was felt all around. His mind was so far into seeing the amount of death that he wasn't carful enough to notice someone behind him.

"Don't move pal!" a man's voice said right behind Xeo. "Put your hands where I can see them and don't think about any funny moves. I got my .45 caliber aimed right at your temple." Xeo talked backed to the man that is trying to scare him.

"Where do you want to see them? My hands that is?" Xeo said while trying to calm the man down.

"Don't play dumb with me! On your head! Now!" Xeo rolled his eyes from what he just said.

"If your weapon is aimed at my head then why should I get my hands in the way?" Xeo said while the man started screaming at him.

"Just fucking do it, damn it!" the man said while Xeo put his hands on his head. The man came in close to Xeo and started padding him down. The Jedi felt a bit unconformable due to the fact that his lightsaber might go off by accident. The man stopped padding him down and begins to say something else. "Okay pal now turn around…slowly." Xeo turned around to see an NYPD officer with is gun draw at his face. Of course Xeo knew that he wouldn't shoot him unless he gave him a reason to. "How the hell did you get in here? Are you drunk to be in here or just one of those stupid reporters trying to get yourself killed?" The officer said.

"Well…officer," Xeo looked at his badge. "Jack…I was just looking for…" Xeo was saying but was cut off by the officer.

"Looking for what? Your lost dog?"

"What is a dog?" Xeo said to him being very truthful.

"Oh. OH! That's it. You're coming with me Mr, 'I think I will play a mind trick on Jack's brain!' " Jack said while starting to cuff Xeo. The Jedi knew that the cuffs he was putting on Xeo would be easily removed by using The Force but he rather play it safe. He was caught and didn't want to be gun down even with his skills being able to overpower any NYPD officer; however, his kind is not yet known to everyone so he would keep it that way. They both walked away while Xeo had his hood forced on his head to make sure that he wasn't seen by anyone. The public then started to make an uproar thinking that The Jedi was responsible for this senseless act of violets. "Stay here pal…" Jack said to him while Xeo was pinned up against the marked NYPD car. Jack started to search under his trench coat for his wallet but wasn't able to find it; however, he did find his lightsaber. "Well what do we have here…is this yours or part of Carnegie Hall's equipment for opera props?" he said to Xeo.

"It's mine…believe me if I could tell you what it is."

"Na I can take a good guess…you were bored, trying to find a nice quite place to use this up your ass and then you got off so hard that you had flammable semen and set the whole place up. Am I right?" Jack said while Xeo didn't really understand what was just said to him.

"…Excuse me?"

"Ya. That's what I thought. No wallet either…I'm taking you in." Jack said while getting Xeo into the NYPD car and slamming the door. The officer gets into the driver seat of the car while rolling down his window. While Jack was answering on his police radio Xeo sighs and looked around to see if anyone was trying to get a good look at what was happening still. He knew that the event was over and everyone was dead…all but someone else. He kept moving his sights around the mass of people trying to see how many dead bodies were their including the media. Xeo's sights then picked up a familiar person. It was the camera man once again trying to find something to be used as a story for his own personal goals, but this time someone else was with him. Another man was at the front of the entrance doorway with an object in his hand. Xeo could hear him, thanks to the window being open on Jack's part, saying words into it. It was a microphone and the man was standing there talking about what he "saw" happening here.

The man started to speak by saying, "We're here live in Carnegie Hall which has become a scene of complete chaos. I can't even describe to you about the events that were happening but if it was something out of a horror film!" Jack put down the radio while looking at Xeo.

"Are you sure you're not someone form the media? Someone looking for clue to story like those assholes try to make up? Can you even believe the shit that he is saying? 'Out of a horror film' what a load of…hey" Jack paused himself to see someone else coming out from the darkness of entrance way "…is that?" the officer said to himself while stopping himself not to give out names. Xeo then looked to where Jack was seeing…a woman in a black dress with blonde hair. Jack of course knew who it was but couldn't say anything and gets back to his radio broadcasting. Xeo was listening into the conversation that the reporter was saying.

"Miss! You are the sole survivor of this horrible ordeal, correct?!" he said while trying to get answer out of the woman in the black dress.

"…I…" she said while trying to speak so much of what has happen. Xeo could feel something odd about the woman. He couldn't quite place it but his feelings were leading him back to the warmth sensation from before only this time it was another kind of feeling. He didn't feel any pain from this kind of power yet it felt almost the same. He wonders if this woman was Eve, which to him would make sense to him since she is the only one there with the power he is feeling from her. He couldn't get a good glimpse of her face due to the camera man walking into his line of sight, yet he was able to just see the outline of her black dress.

The reporter still nags at her with questions saying, "Until now this combustion theory has been acknowledged by occult enthusiast…" The woman just tried to look away from the camera. Xeo also could feel something wrong with her emotions. He felt sadness from her. He couldn't believe her to be Eve with her feelings being sad, but yet again Dreazin has done this to Xeo many times before in the past before he turned.

"Please…just…leave me alone…" she said to the reporter, which of course forced him to question her even more.

"This incident happened on Christmas Eve, of all nights! You think it was all done by terrorist or something more? I would like to represent to citizens of this city and interview you exclusively…" the nagging reporter said to her; however, his interview was cut short when a tall black man was standing behind him and gives him a hard right hook to the back of his head. Xeo thought this man was trying to beat him up senseless but he could feel goodness in his heart. Jack's eye opened up after what just happen but he couldn't say anything about it. He cursed under his breath by what just happen while Xeo could tell it was an emotion of encouragement being said by the officer in the car. "Are you crazy!? Jim! Did you get that on tape?" the dazed reported said while the camera man nodded a yes.

"Scram, buddy!" the black man said while the reporter and Jim do just that. He walked over to the woman in the black dress to see if she needed any help.

"Daniel…" she said to him. Xeo now could see both their faces and know one of their names. Daniel, being the man that just punched the reporter; however, the woman's name hasn't been said. More words were being exchanged while the car started to move away. Xeo didn't get a chance to hear her name but only her face. Blonde hair, White skin, and eyes with the color of Aquamarines just like the color of his lightsaber aura. As he was being driven away he could see Daniel and her getting into a NYPD car.

_"…So they are NYPD or at least one of them is. I wonder…"_ Xeo thought to himself now that he needs to know where he is going. He speaks to Jack about where he is going. "Jack…not to be rude but where are we going?" Jack just spoke out loud without.

"What are you? Stupid!? I'm taking you downtown if you get my meaning…" he said to Xeo while the Jedi didn't understand what is happening but asked back being as truthful as he can be.

"So…were going downtown?" he said to Jack while the officer just snapped back at him.

"No…that was just a figured of speak," he said while being sarcastic to Xeo. "Of course were going downtown. I'm giving you up to the NYPD 17th precinct." Xeo just asked back while pausing for a moment.

"But I thought were going downtown…you aren't making a lot of sense," he said to Jack while the cop just screams at him.

"You're not making any sense yourself, fuck face! We're going downtown! Now just shut up!" he said to Xeo while they race down the city streets towards the police department building. From the mist of the chaos and mayhem happening at Carnegie Hall a pair of eyes were looking down from above. A hooded man looked over as he saw the car that Xeo and Jack were in as Daniel and the woman too.

The man smiled and spoke out loud to himself. "…Now everything is set into motion, Xeo. Your downfall as a Jedi will begin from the error you just made."


	6. Chapter 5

The troubled Jedi stuck in the confines of a NYPD car that was being driven away from another troubled person. Daniel wasn't the one that is troubled from traumatic events that unfolded at Carnegie Hall but his partner was, Aya Brea. Daniel sighs as he brushed of the blood from the reporter he just sucker punch and yelled at while starting up the car. Aya, still worried from the events that happened, kept looking towards the burned up opera house with a sense of dread and uncertainty. The car starts moving away from the center of chaos and confusion from the onlookers as Daniel started to get a reaction out of her. She still was looking outside not caring about anything else, not the people on the streets, not the cars getting cut off by Daniel's mark car, not by anything but she only cared about what happen moments ago. Her memory at Carnegie Hall was interrupted by Daniel's consider and questioning voice as he wanted to know what happen to Aya.

"Aya, you ok?" Daniel said while seeing her slowly turning towards him for any kind of answer. She nodded slightly while not expressing any kind of emotion. Daniel took that as an answer while continuing. "That was really something that happened back there...I can't even put my finger on how something like that could happen. I'm not even going to point out terrorists to do something on that magnitude."

Aya turned and responded, "Yes…" while she thought of the dead bodies that her date might have been one of them. "…Oh, but my date…" Daniel look at her with a sense of relief that he was about to tell her.

"Heard from a cop that your boyfriend ran outta there like a wuss!" Daniel turned and started to laugh; even though, he was trying his best not to be harsh the troubled detective. Daniel kept laughing a bit longer while avoiding a near side collision from another car as he gunned under a red light. He stopped after he notice he nearly got him and Aya into the hospital while Aya has been thought enough for one night by his standards. Daniel got back to the conversation about Aya's date by recalling what happen to him. "From all I know he was trying to contact his daddy about what is happening and wanted a ride out. Basically he fled for his life and ran away with his tail tucked between his legs. I can take a hint that your date didn't go well, ahem…" he said as Aya could understand that a man of that character and with ties to his dad to get them good seats would be a selfish person; however, she had to explain why she had to go out with him.

"It's not like that! I had him escort me 'cuz he kept pestering me for a date. He couldn't get the fact that I didn't really cared but I felt like I should get out and see how he was. Even if you kept telling that my detective work could use a bit of a break now and then. Plus you keep asking me about getting out more just to see more people." Aya said trying to justify her motives at Daniel's personal views of her lifestyle. Her mood about the date slowly started to bubble to the surface for the fact that her mind was on other things then something personal about her social life. Daniel could see it in her eyes even thought his eyes should be on the road like any honest driver but any NYPD could know the streets of Manhattan like the back of their hand, even the traffic. He could feel his words starting to turn against him but knew that Aya had been a workaholic in the early years that he and she were together. A brother and sister relationship they formed together on the NYPD force. The point was shown to Aya yet Daniel couldn't understand one thing.

"Yeah, but of all places...the opera?! There's a story! Ha!  
So why the opera, huh? Is that the "in" thing right now?" Daniel said to Aya trying to look for an honest answer. He kept cutting around corners and evading red lights while he was waiting for his partner's answer. Aya thought clearly about the question yet still wonders why she ever wanted to go to the opera.

"I just saw an ad in the paper…" she said while feeling uncertain. It was only yesterday that she was getting nagged by her former date about going out with him and was going through the newspaper for events. The ad she found felt like the best place for her and her date to go out; even thought, she never really cared for the opera. Her mind just accepted the fact that it was the best place to go for some reason, which she kept explaining to Daniel. "…I dunno…it just caught my eye…" Aya said while aiming for more concrete evidences of why she went to the opera, but she couldn't back up her claims; however, it didn't take long for Daniel to stop her train of thought.

"Don't tell me you were onto this case?! Haha...so you finally got some cop instinct in ya, huh?" he said while trying to get a reaction out of her. Daniel could tell in Aya's eyes that she wanted to know what happen as much as he wants to, even if Aya's "detective instincts" was able to find the newspaper ad. He kept cruising in his mark vehicle over the city speed limits, which always tested his driving skills, yet kept waiting for Aya to react back to his compliment. She didn't look at Daniel or even said anything to him about her natural talents for her job; however, Daniel's compliment made Aya think about her in ways only she could try to piece together. She mumbles some words as her eyes closed from the stress and exhaustion that happen tonight while Daniel could take a hint that he wasn't getting an answer back from her. Starting to fall to sleep she at least thought of something else to say while nothing to do with what happen to her at Carnegie Hall.

"Daniel...shouldn't you be with your son? It's Christmas Eve..." Aya said while her body started to relax on the passenger side door and her head up against the window. The lights from the city life could be felt past her eye lids while was alerted to Daniel's voice.

"He knows his dad's a cop... My boy understands..." he said to Aya while she was started to fall to sleep. Daniel kept thinking about seeing his only son on this night if Carnegie Hall hadn't exploded into a fire bomb with people dying all around. He tries not to think about his family issues and goes back into what happen down in Mid-Town. "…Anyway, to change the subject... I heard things from people who were there... but this is one hell of an incident, huh?!..." Daniel kept saying out loud to Aya while still making blind lane changes and cutting people off in traffic, but nothing was said back. He turned for a brief moment to see that she was dead tired and knew that he should stop asking her questions about tonight, as if he had turn into that annoying reporter he punched awhile ago. "...Hey, Aya...You asleep? Oh well... Don't blame ya...after what you've been through tonight..." Daniel said while making sure that she is asleep by talking out loud.

The car Daniel and Aya were in kept driving pass intersections and bottlenecked traffic from the effects of Carnegie Hall. It didn't take long for Daniel to finally get to Aya's apartment. The car pulls over while making the car hit the curb, which is from the tunnel vision from driving so fast that his adrenaline couldn't make him park his car neatly. Once the engine settled down and the noise from the car was silenced Aya's senses started to come back. She could see her home out the window while Daniel looked at her to see if she was already having a dream. "Home sweet home, Aya", he said waiting for Aya to wake up. She slowly gets up from the car window and looks towards Daniel's face.

"Thanks, Daniel," she said while opening the car door and grabbing her side arm to bring in.  
"Hey!" Daniel said to Aya as she turns around. "…I know you went through a hard night. Get your sleep. If I knew any better that you might have a morning that is gonna be chaotic once you get back to the precinct." Aya nodded with agreement to Daniel's statement. She already knows that this event is going to have her up against the press by the morning and could feel the pressure.

"If anything Daniel our fearless leader, Baker is going to throw me into the press." she said while not trying to think about dealing with the press.

"I'll ask Baker about letting you come in later and…" Daniel said while Aya cut him off.  
"No…no. I can handle it. Just called me in case if I over sleep," she said while Daniel sighs at her.

"Just don't push yourself into a world of hurt. I don't want you to come crawling towards me the morning you have to deal with the press and Baker while saying to me 'Oh Danny…I need to get some shut eye…I made a grave mistake of not getting enough sleep and'…" Daniel kept saying in a kid like tone while he could see Aya giving him a cold look. "Okay okay…I'll call you. Get your sleep!"

"I will…and thank you," Aya said and waved off while the car's engine started back up and Daniel drove away. The door to her apartment had some steps followed up another flight of steps up until the 3rd floor. She walked up and unlocked the first door and got inside the building. She went up to her own door and unlocked that door as she wanted inside her own apartment. Locking the door behind her she put her keys on her key holder and took a moment to gather herself. She looks blanking at the floor and the walls to understand what happen tonight now that Daniel and anyone else wouldn't nag her to questions that she didn't knew the answer for.

Aya's apartment had a mixture of different cultures that represent herself. The kitchen and dining area is mostly made up of solid white color with some western appliances like a microwave, a conventional oven, two sinks, a refrigerator, magnetic knife holder, food processor, toaster, a cutting board, and places to store utensils. The floor for the kitchen area is made up of tiles of blue and white colors mixed in together for easy clean up. The table for dining in was only a few feet away from the kitchen area with only two seats for a guest to come over. It was white in color with some light colored wood being exposed at its sides. Away from the kitchen area was the living room where Aya started to walk towards after taking over her shoes and putting them on a side mat. The living was set up to have an oriental style with only a few items that were not oriental to begin with. A little table was set in the middle with some books and a TV guide that was made of glass. The couch was beige in color with little space underneath. There was no carpet in the living room because to let the oriental side of her show in this room. The TV and stand for the set was up against one of apartment walls that were on the other side of the living room from the couch. It had some VHS tapes of some recorded TV shows that Aya missed because of her work life while the rest were about Japan's history and life style. After walking passed the living room she looks at the time. "2:35am…what am I going to do about later on today?" she said to herself while her eyes started looking towards the bathroom. Knowing she has to get some rest for the rough road ahead she starts to run a shower to ease her stress out before going to sleep.

The bathroom had a sink, toilet, and bath tub with a shower head. The color of the room was all white and tiled up like most average bathrooms. The bathroom started to steam up as she forces the blinds on her windows to block anyone from peeping in, even at this hour. She slips out of her black dress and lays it on her couch knowing she has to get it dry clean from what she has been through. The shower was warm and soothing as soon as she walked into the jet stream of water massaging her skin. The dirt on her body and even the pain with in her body started to go away as the heat from the water cleanses her. She massages her body with soap to get any hard grit or grime off of her feet and legs while creasing the rest of her body. Even cleaning herself didn't make her any less worried about the events that happen that night. She turned off the shower and dried herself off with a towel while looking in the mirror. Aya felt the events of Carnegie Hall were still echoing within her. She looked away and started to walk towards the glass table in the living room where the newspaper page with the ad was showing. She took the ad and ripped it out of the page while getting a pen she wrote in big letters "Must be clean". The message was a self reminder about the dress and she put the message on the dress. Leaving the living room, with her side arm in her hands, she goes into the last room of her apartment, her bed room.

The bed room had carpeting all around with a closet of her cloths of different sorts. The carpet was white and it matched her bed sheets, covers, and pillows. A little dresser stand was near her bed with an alarm clock and lamp. The dresser also had extra clips of ammo for her gun if she ever had to jump right into a hostile situation without the help of her police department to back her up. She put her gun near the clock while she drops her towel and gets under the covers. Feeling the will to understand what happen she tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Her body didn't feel like shutting down at the moment. Aya's mind started to recap what happen at Carnegie Hall; however, something else she thought of made her go into her dresser draws. She pulled out a picture that had she went she was only six years old with two other people in the picture.

"Mother…" Aya said softly to herself while she puts one of her hands up against the other person while pulling her hand down. Her mother was on the right side of the picture while Aya was in the middle, which only had one other person that looked similar to her on the left. A feeling of sadness once again started to fill her mind and heart as she muter out her name, "…sister…Maya." Aya could feel her eyes started to water up but tried very hard not to give into her emotions of sadness while she felt something misplaced. Then Aya started to recall what happen at Carnegie Hall on that night.

The event started in her mind back in the opera room. The seats were filled and the overture was started even as Aya and her date started to walk towards their seats. The acting began with a tragedy play of love and lost. One of the main actors dress in a mid evil era outfit in black and dark pink tunic speaks in lines. "Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." The man walks towards his father in the play who is in a dark purple tunic with a gold and red painted scepter. The king, because of the time era, spoke to the prince. "I FORBID IT! You know well what will happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!" the actor said while the prince of the play started to argue with the king. "You don't understand! SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths." The king, who was about to call his guard on his son, the prince said from his lines, "She is EVIL! Guard! Grab HER! And burn her at the stake!" The play then had the prince starting to throw his life away for the main actress while saying his lines. "Father! If you are sentencing her to death...then I ask you take my life along with hers..." the prince said while Eva, the actress walked over to him.

"Edward…" the actress said to the actor playing as the prince. A moment paused as she started to sing her voice lines; however, the opera started to take a turn for the worst and began the events that lead to Carnegie Hall becoming an inferno. Aya's point of view saw the actors on stage started to burst into flames, as if it was a nightmare becoming real or Hell started to claim its victims early. The people in their seats started to make a run for the doors but the closes once towards the stage started to catch on fire as well. Soon everyone started to burst into flame all around Aya while others were running for the nearest exits. Even those who were on the upper seating floors started to dive onto the lower levels of the opera room while people were being killed off by the strange event of people bursting into flames. One of them nearly took her out if it wasn't for her fast reactions and training to be a detective. While people were running of the blazing opera room she un-holster her beretta and took off the safety. Her date was struck with awe he couldn't understand what was going on. He only hopes that he wasn't next.

"Jesus! I...don't wanna...! Oh my God...! I... I..." he said while Aya just kept her sights on the actress.

"Go! Get outta here! NOW!" she said while give him a hit from her shoulder to know that she means it. He falls over and started to run out the door while Aya just look at the actress. At first she didn't even know if the event that she just witness mess with her vision but as soon as she got on the stage she saw the actress levitating from her will alone. Without hesitating she pointed her gun at the floating actress. "Freeze! NYPD!" Aya said to her while she just glared back.

"Hmph...You're the only one who seems to be fine..." the actress said to Aya.

"What?"

"You should be awakening soon..." she said while giving her a cold chill down Aya's spine with her cryptic words.

"Wha... What are you talking about?!" Aya said back at her.

"Listen... Your cells are trying to communicate... They're...calling out..." the floating actress said while her sinister stare started to show hostility towards Aya. Her body then started to have little shimmering balls of green and aqua glowing colors around the actress's body. "Hahaha…allow me to demonstrate!" she said to Aya while the shimmering objects started to coalesce into her hand and made a very bright light of those colors. The light then turn into a beam of energy that Aya dodge and counter attacked by firing a round at the actress, striking her in her left shoulder. The actress looks at the wound and figures out why Aya wasn't a burnt corpse. "...Just as I thought..." she said while Aya looked at her with the thought of putting another round into her; however, something made her hold back from firing her gun again.

"What's happening...? My body! ...It's...! It's getting hot!" Aya said to her while she was trying to resist the pain of becoming on fire. She knew it had to do with the actress for some odd reason; however, she was able to resist it. Instead of becoming a piece of burnt meat she felt something else within her. Aya didn't have time to think about what is going on for too much as happen already. "What... is this? What did you DO TO ME?!" Aya screamed out at the actress while the floating woman just smiled and readied herself another charge from her hand. Aya knew that she had to get answers, even if it meant shooting the only person that knows what is going on; however, as a cop of NYPD her suspect is resisting arrest and she had the right to defend herself. The woman started throwing another beam of energy while Aya kept dodging and returning fire. Half of her clip was used up even thought her shots missed her until another round landed in her chest area. The actress didn't feel the pain but just looked at her with an emotionless face.

"Our bodies are communicating with each other..." the actress said to Aya while still being in one place and emotionless.

"...WHAT? Communicating what? What do you want?!" Aya said while her gun is pointed at her heart and not at her head. She couldn't take her life now that so much has happen and questions that Aya need answering.

"The more you use that power, the more you will become like...me..."

"Power...? What power?! Who ARE you...?!" Aya demanded at the actress.

"…Eve…"

"Eve…?" Aya said while her gun slowly aim down from the self named female called Eve.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, Aya... You should know me well..." Eve said to her while she started to smile. Aya felt her smile with similar warmth that she knew from someone else long ago and it freaked her out.

"What?" Aya said while the feeling of being freaked out started to get into her head. All of a sudden her mind was then struck with a vision. She was seeing a room that looked like an operating room in a hospital. It was hard to make out but someone was on one of the tables. It looked like a little girl with blonde hair in a patient gown. It happened in a short amount of time but as soon as her senses came back Eve laugh at her and rushed out of the stage in the back room. "W…wait! Where are you going?! I'm not through with you yet!" Aya said while hot on Eve's trail. Aya's point of view had her following Eve to a section behind the stage where a hole was just made. She looked down into the hole that she knew Eve made just moments ago while saying to herself, "...I know she's down there." She checks her beretta before going in when a familiar sound echo in the background. "Sounds like my backup arrived." Knowing NYPD can handle whatever is happening outside of Carnegie Hall, Aya jumps in the hole. As she lands on the floor below she spotted something in the distance, a girl with blonde hair. Aya looked at her and then asked her, "...Are you alone? It's dangerous here...You should go...NYPD is just outside from this building and they would help you if you can't find your parents…" The little girl just looked at her while giving her a blank stare at her face; however, her silence was broken when she cough and started to run away from Aya. Her body then went into the darkness and she vanished. "That girl...! It couldn't be..." she thought to herself as she knew her from somewhere before.

Aya ran to where the little girl disappeared through a double door. It leads her to a hallway where the actors and actresses would ready themselves before going on stage including keeping extra probs. She started running down the hallway until she felt hear something natural, but with a person flying off the ground she couldn't take a chance. She throws back the hammer of her berretta and turns around. See was looking at a rat. Aya just sighs and started to head to the other side of the hallway until the sounds of the rat started to feel unnatural. Once again Aya turns around to see the rat now growing in sizes and changing. The mouth of the rat's flesh started to peel off with this teeth and facial structure exposed. Its flesh under the eyes started to fall or hang off from its body while orange slime came out of it tear ducks. The feet of the rat and tail became bloody red while the tail split into three other ends. Aya just looked at it while it snarled at her. It started moving towards her and letting out some fire from its tail. The fire then became a fireball and was shot out at her. The fireball then split into three little ones from the whole yet Aya could dodge pass them with ease and let out five shots at the rat. Her ammo was able to put it down and its flesh started to turn into an orange gel as it melted away. The bullets she made also pierced in the wall nearby. Aya walked more down the hallway while saying to herself, "Jesus! Did "Eve" do that to the rat...?! What is going on HERE?!" Aya walked to the other side the hallway and enter one of the rooms that had a burnt body lying on the ground. She checks it to see if the victim was still alive but it was too late; however, she found a key on the dead body titled "Theater Key". Not knowing if the rooms on this floor were locked she checked the nearest door after she left the room. One of the doors was locked but the key worked to unlock it. The room was meant for someone important for acting. Aya looked around and found a book with certain dates and a journal written including the name of the actress who started all this death. She then found another key titled "Rehearse Room". She then takes the key and gets out the room and heads left towards the double doors. The key unlocked the doors and she heads in to hear tunes from a piano and someone playing it. Aya runs over and see that Eve was playing it without floating. Aya points her gun right at Eve and waits for her to notice her. She kept playing on the piano without a care in the world if a gun was pointed at her temple.

"I'm...Melissa...I'm...NO...! I'm...I...I am... I...am... "Eve"...!" the woman said out loud while Aya doesn't know what to call her; however, she knows that Eve made her feel different on the inside. Eve then looked at Aya with a twisted grin knowing that the name she had before is not a part of her anymore. "Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all." All of a sudden the soft piano tunes ended with an abrupt crashing sound. The hands of Eve started to change as well as the rest of her body. Her dress was still intact yet her body's skin color turns pale as if she was dead. Her eyes also turn green and spotted. Her hair stayed brown but had become four pointed hard ends extending away from her head and body. Her back then had some blue grayish wing like shapes as her lower body only exposed a crescent like shape under her dress. She laughs cheerfully once her change was done right in front of Aya while looking back down at her. "Once again...the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!" Eve said while advance towards Aya for another fight. Aya move around the room while Eve was trying a more devastating energy beam attack from both hands. The energy of yellowish green colors started to shoot out from Eve's hands while Aya dodges them and tries to get her shots to count. Aya then remembers she moved in very close to Eve and put three rounds into her lower body and Eve could feel it. The crimson she devil stops attacking Aya and heals her wounds up. As she is Eve talks to Aya again. "Looks like you still need sometime, girl...until your mitochondria is completely FREE..."

"Mitochondria? What're you saying?! I don't understand you!" Aya said while she started to feel her body getting hot and then her mind having another vision. It was the same one she had before. "...What? Where is this? Is that...? Is that the little girl I saw...? No, it's..." Aya was saying to herself in the vision while the feeling of sadness she had before was even recalling these events started to flood her mind again; however, another person was including in this vision. It was a doctor whom she can't remember. Her body then started to cool off while her vision became clear again, but only to find the room empty without Eve in it. "Mitochondria... to be free?...Where'd she go...?" she said while looking for Eve. More questions she had coming into her head that were still unanswered, yet she did find another hole near the destroyed piano. Like before she checks her gun and clip of ammo that she left in it. She jumps into the hole and ends up in a dark watery place, the sewer system under Carnegie Hall. Aya's feet and ankles could feel the water and its cold temperature sending sharp pin pricks on her nerves. She kept moving on not knowing what could be down here or worst…what Eve might have changed into her own twisted image. Aya could hear more of the rats she encounter before and some other weird sounds that she never heard before; however, she ran into a familiar face. "You're the little girl I saw at the theater...! Are you lost...?!" she said to the little blonde haired girl but she ran away again and just like before despaired into the darkness. "Little girl…wait!" Aya said while running towards the nearly invisible girl. Aya open a gate that the little girl was running for and she wasn't on the other side; however, something else was. Aya was seeing an over grown toad looking right back at her. It was big with a long tongue and three mutated toes. It was spotted with green and dark yellow on it skin and the tongue was dark green. The tongue was sent at Aya while she moves out of the way and took a shot at the toad. Her aim put a bullet to come out of one eye and out the other, instantly killing it. Aya then presses on down another long and dark corridor until she ran into a dead end. One of the tunnels had bars blocking her pathway but she found a switch to move the bars away. Once she pushes the switch she found Eve at the end of the other side of the corridor. Eve didn't move while she could see Aya from afar. Aya kept running towards her until she was in the best range for her handgun. Eve turns at Aya's face and gives her another cold stare.

"Hahaha...Aya's ready to take me on just be herself. Well, even if did have more people with you, they'd just burn, right?! Everyone else...but you...you are..." she said to Aya but didn't want to give too much away while acting very cryptic towards Aya.

"Tell me, Eve...! Why...? Why me? Why am I the only one...?" Aya yelled at Eve wanting to know.

"You'll find out. Eventually...Even if you don't understand...don't worry, your mitochondria will...They've always known... I'm going to give you some time...some time to think and some time to evolve...And the day shall arrive when you will...awaken..." Eve spoke while started to hover away from Aya. Aya still pointing the gun at her is struggling about what she just said. Aya wasn't focusing on what Eve was doing and she got away but becoming the orange slime like gel like substance the rat melted into from some time ago. Eve slipped past away while leaving behind something else for Aya to deal with. It came out of the water and let out a roar. It was scaly and larger than Eve herself. It had no eyes and only had four teeth but it didn't make the monster a less of a threat towards Aya. A mutated crocodile was standing before her and Aya had to kill this before she was taken down by it. The monster had fire coming out of its mouth that nearly got Aya a couple of times while its tail kept sending strong wind currents that could cut the walls of the corridor that Aya was fighting in. running low on ammo, Aya had to find away to kill this beast. She thought about how creatures with tails have it to balance their weight and for a crocodile of this size she could use that against it. The croc made another swing at her with its tail but Aya dodge it with ease and took a shot at it. The monster's tail cut off its mobility and Aya took this chance to walk right up to it and put her last shot into the brain of the croc.

The monster goes down without making a sound other than its body crashing into the water and the floor of the sewer. As it was melting and Aya started to walk away from a lost chance of getting Eve she thought to herself, "...When "I" will awaken...? Just tell me what you want, Eve." Aya started her ascent back up to the main floor of Carnegie Hall and thought about using a side door to get out avoiding anyone other than NYPD; however, she was nailed by a nagging reporter. The reporter then was punched out by Daniel as Aya thanked him before. The last thing Aya recall about that night was seeing many NYPD units and cars there, yet one of them drove off with an officer and a man in the back of one of their units.

Aya's mind came back to her bedroom and her picture of her late family. Maya, she thought of was the little girl running around Carnegie Hall and in her visions too. She thought it was too much to think about while trying to understand what Eve said to her. Even now, Aya couldn't answer most of the questions other than that she had something to combat against Eve. The more she thought about it the more she felt the urge to sleep. "…If only I knew what Eve knew. And if only I knew why I'm seeing my sister then despair right in front of me…and…and" she said while losing her train of thought and slept away while holding on to her family's picture. Aya didn't dream nor had any other visions while resting.

Hours past by as the night life for her went away. Soon the sun came up and the warmth of it was felt all over Aya's body. She woke up thinking that her body was having another moment of feeling hot from within. She looks towards the sun and just sighs knowing she hasn't gone crazy or was having a nightmare. Looking at the clock she had about two hours until she was officially on duty. Aya ignore the fact that something had to be done and maybe her friends and Daniel at the 17th precinct would have any clues to aid her in her search for Eve. Getting out of the covers she heads towards the shower to clean up, which last a few minutes. Once out of the shower she puts on the simplest of cloths on, a t-shirt that is tight and white, jeans that is dark navy in color and doesn't need a belt. She has some breakfast in her kitchen still walking bare footed while trying to find in the yellow pages the nearest dry cleaning place for her black dress. She found one within a few blocks away and in one hour it would be open. After having her fill for the day she started having a glass of milk while seeing that her answering machine had messages on it. Hitting the play button she lessens in on what is recorded.

"Hey. Aya…it's me. The guy you saved from the fiery death at Carnegie Hall. I'm sorry for leaving your side and helping you out in any way and if you want to have another chance in going out with me I would be…" Aya skips that message while still drinking her milk.

"Aya. It's Daniel. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Just wanting to see if you were still out of it from last night…" Aya stopped drinking and thought to herself if she overslept to even answer his phone call. "…but its okay if you don't answer back. I can understand. Anyways I'm home now and midnight crew gave me a message that I could pass up to you. The message is that they didn't find anything remotely chemical or human made at Carnegie Hall. Baker also needs to speak with you ASAP and they found someone snooping around the crime scene. I talked to Baker about letting you sleep in a bit later but I know you too well. You want to find the answers don't ya."

The message kept playing while Aya said to herself "You know me too well Dan…too well." The message continues where Aya talked to herself.

"…And if I was wrong well Baker gave me shit and nothing in return so you have to be here away. I just hope you got enough sleep and not stayed up all night." The machine ends while Aya finishes up her glass of milk. She puts the glass down the sink while going back into the bedroom for socks to put on and finds something to keep her warm from the winter weather, a leather black jacket. She didn't feel like buttoning up while getting her Beretta and extra clips with her. She gets the black dress and gets her leather black boots on before heading out. Aya gets her keys and locks up behind her as he heads down and out of the apartment building. Her car was only 20 feet away from her doorstep. The car doors were unlocked as soon as she turned the key and sat down. Starting up the engine Aya pulls out and heads down towards the drive cleaning place. Without wasting time she finds the nearest employee and tells that it needs to be clean. Aya got back into her car and started bee lining for the 17th precinct too see what has happen in the last hours and what Baker wants out of Aya. Driving within the speed limits, other than her partner's driving habits, she thought of something the answering machine said before. "They found someone snooping around the crime scene. I guess with all the chaos happening that night I didn't think they would be arresting anyone that was stupid enough to walk into that place…not with all those dead bodies. I wonder if…" she said to herself but not out loud while she remember a cop car pulling away from Carnegie Hall that had someone in the back. "…could he be the person. Maybe he knows something."


	7. Chapter 6

The rays from the sun started to warm the morning dew and ice off the skyscrapers, lamppost, news venders, cars, trucks, and street lights. The pulse of the city acted like clockwork as everyone started to wake up and plan out their daily lives. The minds of the people were on a state of heighten alert from last night's traumatic event at Carnegie Hall. Unanswered questions were filling the air from short chats to open ended arguments. The media still in search of any tips or rumors that they can used to win the masses of the troubled citizens; however, one person knew where to get the answers from and it wasn't going to be easy. Traveling south on 3rd Avenue at a normal pace, Aya was going down to her precinct to face what might be a long day for her. She was one of the few that lived through Eve's terrible powers that incinerated anyone that she came into contact, but Aya could resist to her powers. "_…Awaken…something within?_" Aya said in her mind while trying to understand the meaning behind Eve's words, which Aya had no clue at the time. The more she thought about it the harder it was for her to think about what was going to happen at the precinct.

It didn't take her long to arrive at her job, 17th precinct of New York's Police Department. The simple brown and dark brown brick pattern caught her eyes as she started to signal in for the nearest parking spot. Fellow officers were doing their normal rolls in serving the city they live in and protecting it from anyone…or anything. Aya got out of her car and locked it while seeing Daniel's car parked further down the block of the precinct. Going up the steps and into the building she was greeted by the desk receptionist and some officers trying to hold down a couple of suspect. She keeps walking near the door towards the main hallway of the precinct inner layout when one of the suspects got free. "Shit! I thought I had that fucker in my grasp," one of the officers said while the trying to get back on his feet. The criminal tries to run for the exit but then had a sudden urge to fall on his face. The officer that lost the suspect got over to him while looking to see his suspect's foot on top of Aya's leather boot, which the cop looked up at Aya knowing that she just helped out.

"You should try to hold his arms down behind his back more forcefully. He wouldn't slip away like that," Aya said while waiting for the cop to response back.

"Thanks for the tip…and trip!" the cop said while taking a crack joke towards Aya's simple takedown move with her boot, which had little to do with her experience working at NYPD. Passing through the doors and hanging a left she goes down the hallway, passing the locker room on her right she heads into her work space. As soon as she walked in her eye sight saw desks overflowing with paper while her ears heard phones ringing off the hook with calls ending in a simple 'No comment', 'Were not taking any answers at this time', or 'Will you stop prancing our phone lines you stupid fuck!' Aya remembers Daniel's message on her answering machine about Baker looking for her once she got into the building. Walking over to the glass slowly she takes a moment to look into Baker's office. She see him talking on the phone and waving his fists around like any normal captain in a precinct; however, the feeling she was getting from him had to do with last night. While Baker was yelling over the phone Aya had another thing she had to look into.

"_That guy. The one that got pulled away in our cars._" Knowing if he was taken to another precinct or was placed in this one Aya needed to head for her desk or a late night officer who is still in the building. Before she had a chance to find out she turned around and Daniel was behind her; although, Daniel wasn't the only one with him as two other men were looking at Aya.

"Hey, you OK ? You ought be resting or at least taking it easy at your desk." Daniel said to Aya thinking for the best for her health.

"Wish I could, but I'm the only one who knows what happened last night." Aya said while keeping any information about the unknown suspect in the back of the NYPD car that night. She kept looking alert and wide away even thought Aya had the classic signs of feeling stressed out.

"Must have been a hard night for you to get some shut eye then, Aya. Just don't overdo it," Daniel spoke to her as a friend before getting back to what he really had to say to her. "…anyways I've been gathering some info on Melissa. She's got no relatives and no close friends. She was sick often…always on some kind of medication. The people at the opera said they were amazed she could even stand on stage…" he paused for a moment while show Aya and everyone else nearby pictures of an apartment building on fire. "Her apartment burned down right after the incident, so we have no info on her medication. Nix and Warner couldn't come up with any leads either." Aya knew who Nix and Warner were on the force…new detectives.

"So what's this spontaneous combustion stuff all about?" Nix said out loud to everyone wanting to know if the incident from last night had anything to do with SHC.

"It wasn't exactly spontaneous. People were actually set on fire." Aya said back to Nix.

"Oh, come on!" Warner yelled with a disagreeing tone. "What like one of those ESP things?"

"That's the best way to describe it for now." Aya said to him while giving Warner the only answer she that is open for debate.

"ESP… huh? Well I'm not buying it." Warner said while being non-convicting to Aya as Nix spoke after Warner finished.

"But if you're right, how are we supposed to deal with something like that?" Daniel looks at him then back towards Aya with a voice of confidence.

"I believe her. After all, Aya's the only witness so far. But if you're gonna take on a suspect like that, you'd better ask Baker for a better sidearm or whole different type of weapon." Aya understood and started to head for Baker's office; however, she didn't know if Daniel took into account about the other person being pulled away from Carnegie Hall. If he did say anything about him in front of Aya then he was not important to the case everyone was on. Opening the door she walks into Baker's office and heads right for the desk. The blond short on the top hair captain hangs up his phone while giving Aya the 'okay' to come forward. From past talks with Daniel, Aya knew that he and Baker have been the best of friends even with some disagreements and ideals they could never settle about. 41 years old and the one who got Daniel to be in this line of work from his personal work background also had gain the status of Chief in the 17th precinct. Daniel still loves his job as an active detective but had a different way to handle it, which Baker argues with him from time to time.

"I've heard about last night. I need a report from you but it's not needed now since we're trying to deal with the media's snooping around and yelling at our phone lines for answers. Soon were gonna have to tell them something." His upper body moves closer to his desk while he asks Aya another question. "Is it true about the victims…being burned alive?" Aya look dead straight into his eyes without hesitation.

"I was there. I…saw it all happening in front of me. I could feel the heat from the DBs still after they died and after I went after my suspect," Aya said while Baker couldn't believe the words she is saying to him.

"Still hard to believe, but we can't deny all those deaths. We're going to go all out to solve this case. Make sure you're well equipped. Go down to the weapons department and give this permit to Torres. He'll help you out," he said to Aya while giving her a piece of paper for the weapons department. A mod card, the card is to help her out with her side arm that the department can legally do for her. Just as she was going to head out the door Baker stopped her for a moment. "Aya…one more thing." She turned around while waiting for Baker to speak. "About last night…and no it has nothing to do with your terrible date, even thought him and his father are just assholes to begin with…" Aya smiled knowing Baker has his moments of sharing 'disclose details'. "…Daniel relayed a message for me that he gave to you or your machine picked up. Some guy from that crime scene was hulled away from one of our units…he is in this building. I think he might be being interrogated to see if he had anything to do with the deaths at Carnegie Hall. See me after you get a better side arm from Torres. The media might need to pick a bone with us so don't go after our 'mystery man' yet. Can't let the media start making things up if the city is under an alien attack or flaming hobos are having a fucking rebellion against opera nights." Aya just nodded and walked out of the office. Nix and Warner were working on any other leads at their desk while Daniel was waiting outside his office.

"I'm gonna have a little one and one with our captain. Seem like I need to be on the low down about our 'mystery guest'…" Daniel said while Aya looked at him thinking Baker hasn't been saying much to him and herself about the man that is in this building; however, time was short for Aya since she had to deal with Baker later on. Getting out of her work space and back into the hallway she walks down the steps to the lower floors. A supply room is at the end of the hallway near the K-9 room. The weapon department room was on the left side next to the K-9 room, which Aya enter soon as she got off the last step. As soon as she entered the room the sight of semi-auto and full-auto weapons were tagged and displayed on the walls at the far end of the room. Parts of hand guns and SMGs were store in separate boxes for easier searching and for modding. The room had only one man whom Aya knew right away could feel unease every time he opened his mouth in front of her, and it wasn't Torres. She goes up to him and is ready for anything thrown at her.

"Heeey there, good-looking!" The cocky man said to Aya while not thinking twice if he would get sued by her for sexual harassment, among other things.

"Cut the crap, Wayne. Where's Torres?" Aya said bluntly trying to get Wayne the cold shoulder.

"That baldy? Who knows…So what'll it be...Shotgun? Rocket Launcher? Oh hold on!" Wayne said while he opens a crate full of weapons and pulls anything he can get his hands on to show off for Aya. "I got this sweet M4A1. Good for urban pacification with range and fear factor for anything to come across. Oh! I got this USP.45 caliber that is just screams to be gripped by you. Once you get laser sight on your target…there done for! I even have this MP5 HK model from the navy modded to be for police and SWAT style. Small, light, and effective in simple close quarters combat. We got AP bullets…we have HE grenades…we have knifes…we got sticks, woman!" Wayne ranted until an even louder voice was said while the door slammed.

"WAYNE!" Torres came into the room looking at Wayne with a look of giving him some disciplinant. Wayne was in a military stain knowing who had the better rank in the room.

"Y, yes, sir!" he said to Torres without a witty sense of humor.

"Idiots like you are the reason why guns won't disappear from this country! It's bad enough if say a Russian was looking for a 'special someone' and gets OUR weapons into his hands and creates chaos all over the god damn city!" Torres yelled as he slams his fist into the desk to give Wayne the idea of moving away from the guns at that very moment. "Get your ass back to weapons storage! You're far from ready to be handling guns in here."

"OK, OK... Sheesh..." Wayne muddier under his breath while getting away from Torres. Torres goes to where Wayne was standing before his rant started. Aya just trying to mind her business just looks at Torres while showing him the piece of paper from Baker.

"Torres, I need some equipment..." she explained while putting the card down on the desktop for Torres to see. He looks it over for Baker's signature and nods at Aya.

"For last night's case? Heard it was quite a mess. The things I've been hearing about people dying from this SHC theory, but that's the media bullshitting as always. But as long as cops rely on guns, criminals will too. It's a vicious cycle, which I can't say the same for Wayne…it is just a drug for him to have guns in his hands. Anyways, I hate to hand a weapon to a young cop like you..." Torres kept saying until Aya interrupted him.

"I can handle myself. The person I'm going after isn't your average day crook." Torres sighs and understands her dilemma with the suspect she is going after.

"…With all this weirdness. I hate to agree with you. You want your Beretta modded?"

"Yes." Aya un-holster her side arm and gives it to Torres. He takes it over to his work bench and starts taking it a part. Moments later the sounds of metal clanking together ended as Torres comes back to Aya with her modded Beretta. She checks to see anything out of the ordinary but fills the weight difference in the chamber/hammer region of the gun.

"I made it possible to have faster reload time and fire rate. Just in case you were gonna be on the move from anything fast or if your 'crook' is fast on his or her feet." Aya put her side arm in her holster while looking at Torres as if he hasn't seen Eve before.

"If she had the need for feet now…" Torres just looked at Aya in awe about giving him a clue of what she is up against.

"…Well in that case…I got something else for you. I'm only doing this because, "Cops own guns for protection. Don't let the guns own you!" if you know what I mean?" Torres said to Aya while his hands grab a full auto rifle under the desk. Aya nodded and with that Torres pulled up a M16A1. The rifle is handed to Aya as she checks it for it to be in working condition and not armed with live ammo in the chamber already. "Is there anything else I can do for you Aya?" Aya still looking down the sights of the barrel, taking aim for corrected alignment at Wayne's head, pulling the trigger for the feel of the weapon looks back at Torres.

"I'll come back for it once I am done with Baker," she said while handing the rifle back to him. Torres puts the M16 behind the desk while Aya walks away without saying anything to Wayne, which he was cleaning up any junk he can find in the spare boxes of disabled weapons. Heading back up the steps to the main hallway Aya started to hear loud sounds happening near the entrance for the building. Most of the cops were not at their posts which only meant one thing on Aya's mind. "_…The angry mob is already here. Reporters._" Aya already knew that this morning was going to be a long and painful. She check left and right to see if any other cops were around to question them about last night's detainee, but she saw someone else walking around the hallway all alone. The boy saw her and started to walk away from him; however, Aya intercepted him before he could get away.

"Hey there. You lost?" Aya said. The boy looked up and couldn't think of anything to say to a stranger he never met, let along if she was a cop.

"…ahh" he said to her until his eyes turned away from Aya and another voice echo behind her.

"Ben!?" It was Daniel walking over to see his son, Ben.

"Daddy!" he said to Daniel.

"So this is Ben." Aya said while looking at Ben.

"Ben, this is Aya." Aya and Ben shake hands as a sign of acknowledgement. "Now, what are you doing here? Do you know there's a mob scene happening outside? It's dangerous." Daniel explains to him as simple and easy to his son.

"Why? Heres why…" he said while his hand goes into his red sports jacket and pulls out a ticket at Daniel.

"Tickets? Oh...yeah. The concert...Sorry son, daddy's really busy today. I promise I'll make up for..." Daniel said while now remembering he had concert tickets to spend with his son and wife; however, Ben didn't take it very well.

"FINE!" Ben yells at Daniel while he drops the tickets, and runs out the hallway towards the main entrance where the mob scene is happening. Daniel didn't even get to say a word to him before running out the door. He had felt sorry even thought he had explain to Ben time and time again about his job.

"Guess every kid needs a mother..." he said towards Aya knowing he can't always be there for Ben; however, Aya snapped back at him.

"That's not true! I was raised by my father too, after my mother died. I'll always be grateful for him." Daniel just looked down and was trying to think of an excuse of why he has to deal with family and his job form time to time.

"Yeah, well, HIS mother's still alive...anyways Baker still needs to see you." Aya patted Daniel on the back to give him a moral boost while she head off towards Baker's office. Back in the room where her desk is she takes some time to look over anything given to her. She finds a note on her phone saying "Aya's eyes only". She picks it up and flips it over while trying not to get Nix or Warner to look.

**You can have a chance to talk to him one-on-one AFTER Baker's next order.**

Daniel gave her that message regarding the man she wanted to question from the moment she enter the precinct. Putting the note under piles of her work papers she goes into Baker's office. Seeing him just as stress out as Ben was to Daniel's turn down about the concert tickets.

"Sir." Aya said as soon as she walked into the room while Baker waved her in to come closer. "I was coming back after I finish getting my weapon modded." Baker nodded and sat upright and forward towards Aya.

"Yes. Now the reason why I have Daniel not talking about our "mystery man" out in the open is that mob scene outside. They aren't here just for him. They don't know that he is in this building or if he was seen at Carnegie Hall. But who gives a shit what they think right now; however, they need something to work with and the NYPD has to give them some piece of evidence or a "truth" of some sort. People in this city need an answer no matter what the fuck we can think of at this rate. Problem is…" Baker keeps telling Aya his plan of dealing with the reporters while he gets up from his chair to walk around. "…Daniel's 15 seconds of fame with one reporter from last night…the one he gave a black eye to knows about you walking out of there…untouched. Some people think you did this which of course…I don't believe, for now. They need someone who was in the middle of this and…well…" Aya looks at Baker for a reason why he was stalling.

"Well?" she said as Baker came up front with his words.

"We're having a press conference now, and I want you there too. You'll be on national television as the sole survivor of that incident. But you only answer when I ask you. The media is just looking for anything to grill us about. They may even turn you into a suspect. So you let me do the talking. Understood?" Aya had no other words to think about only two at this point.

"Yes, sir." Aya knew already that Baker was going to do this to her as soon as word got out about her being one of the few survivors. She can tell that she will face a firing squad of cameras and people whose pens can change people's lives.

"Let's get started then." Baker said while he walks down with Aya to the meeting at the other end of the hallway. Already reporters were checking their cameras and recording devices as the sounds from their voices grew louder and louder the closer Aya walked towards. Baker opens up the door while Aya follows in. Not a sound was made as the "only" survivor of that night stands near the podium while Baker takes a stand directly behind it. Two officers were present in the room to maintain order, which were Bob and Zed. They looked at Aya and gave her a signal while moving their lips without saying out loud, "We have your back. Don't worry." Aya knew she was safe from anything but the questions they were going to shoot at Baker and her.

About two hours into the meeting everything said about the police background checks on the crime scene were explained and the interview was going smoothly as Baker took most of the heat from the reporters. "So you are saying this could be the work of a terrorist?" Bob and Zed look at each other's faces and just rolled their eyes while Baker answered the reporter's question.

"That is what we currently speculate. Until more evidence is found we will suspect that it was that the hands of terrorists." Another reporter shouts out another question.

"How about accounts of officers and firemen at the scene bursting into flames?"

"That was..." Aya saying before Baker cut her off. Her voice now finally said in the interview gave reporters the moment they can take advantage of.

"That was due to a rare, highly flammable chemicals which was used to start the fire. Our CSI team is still looking into what chemical compound the terrorists used." A different reporter asks a question towards Aya.

"Another question. Then how did Detective Brea survive without so much as a minor burn?" Baker quickly answered back with any kind of line he could pull out of his ass to make sure Aya didn't get chewed up by the media.

"This is a result of her quick thinking and training as an officer..." Baker's answer towards the reporter was interrupted as he asks Aya from making eye contact and not him.

"I'm asking her the question. Captain!" Baker had to think of something

"She…" trying as hard as he could Aya was now be targeted. This was something Baker tried to avoid but it wasn't ending well. If he could leave her out of this without getting so much public humiliation for lying in front of the news then his plan would work; however, Aya ruined it by speaking for when he had no words.

"She said that my mitochondria were a mutation." The floor was dead silence for a moment the erupted with flashes and reporters shooting hands into the air for answers. Baker's eye open wide as his plans for keeping her out just went up in flames. He turned around and looked at her while a vane started to show on his forehead.

"Aya!" he yelled out while the cameras kept flashing at the chaos that just happened as her silence ended.

"Your…mitochondria? Who said this?" a reported said trying to get some answers for himself.

"Melissa...No, she was Eve. But according to one report, which Baker said to you, Melissa Pearce was killed in the fire! Melissa did die. Her body had been taken over by this...Eve." The cameras kept exploding light at Aya, Baker, Zed, and Bob as more is being said and more questions are being asked.

"What's this Eve? Some kind of alien!? Are we under attack by aliens?" a reported said out loud among the maelstrom of media gathering. Baker took to the podium while he gave Zed and Bob the signal to control the mob of reporters.

"People, please! She is very tired, and we are still investigating... That will be all for today." Baker said while trying to control the crowd with help from his two fellow officers. At which point he point at Aya and let her know that she needed to be out of that room. Moments later Baker got out while Zed and Bob started getting the reporters out of the precinct as the media mob kept yelling about "Freedom of the Press" and more questions for Aya. Baker stormed back into the detectives work space and back into his office. The other detectives including Daniel just looked at Baker's reactions as the door slammed. Soon Aya came into the room as they could only think of one outcome from the meeting…failure to understand orders from Baker. Daniel started to walk towards Aya incase if anything happen to her; however, a loud yell could be hear and felt within everyone's ear in that room.

"FUCK!" Everyone looked at each other then back on Aya to think she just made the situation worst. Before anyone could ask her why she could have said anything Baker open his office door and asks for her, Daniel and Nix. They go into his office while the door is locked as Baker goes back into his chair with a stress ball to crunch and crush. "Aya, I thought I told you not to say anything…"

"I'm telling the truth, sir." Aya said while Nix makes a gesture towards her excuse for making Baker's face turn red. Baker stands up while his hands slam into the table with the stress ball still in his palm.

"That's not the point! Who's going to believe you!? You'll only stir up the media and cause people to panic! Not to say that the media is going to make the people panic anyways. Hell, they might of think of us as the loony bin for cops in this Manhattan, not to mention that the media and cops doesn't get along with the crap they say in the fucking newspapers and airing whatever on the TV channels!"

"Sir…" Daniel said trying to get Baker to calm down, "she was only…" he kept saying when the phone rings. Baker still hot headed picked up the phone and trying to act cool at the moment.

"Baker here...Who?...What does he want? Well, put him through then." A moment of pause until another voice is being said over the ear piece. "This is Captain Baker...What? Meet?...You'll have to speak up? What? Yes, All right." Voice goes dead as soon as Baker hangs up the phone. "Some Japanese scientist, I think. Couldn't understand his English too well. He was raving about some mito-something... Says he's coming over here. I guess our "failed" interview must have got this guy to come over to the states…unless he is already in America."

"Might-o…what the hell?" Daniel said trying to sound the name of mitochondria.

"Is it mitochondria?" Aya corrected Daniel while seeing if he was trying to say that word.

"You mean the thing in the cell that makes energy from oxygen. Man I don't need another biology class ever again to understand the simple parts of a cell." Nix whined while Baker looked at him as a rookie.

"That's what Eve had said... That's it's time for the mitochondria to be set free…" Aya spoke out to everyone in the room. Nix didn't respond to that statement from Aya while Daniel knew that this "Eve" character was the one at murdered everyone at Carnegie Hall.

"Sir, I'm taking Aya to go talk to the researcher." Daniel said to Baker while he had too many problems to deal with.

"Go. Better get there before the media. It may explain that phone call too." Baker said while waving them off. Nix stayed behind in the office to make sure Baker didn't blow his top off. Aya and Daniel got out of his office while they talked about what happen in the interview.

"I can't believe you had to say that to the media, Aya. I can understand for the people's safety and to know the truth but that is something we have to limit. We can't have everyone knowing about what happen that night including that fact we aren't seen as a crazy police force. The media would eat us up." Daniel explains while he checks his side arm.

"I thought it would be for the best…I could not just let people know that they were in danger if Eve just pops up again and kills a dozen or more innocence. And the cops would be dying not knowing what I know…or might know." Aya said while looking at Daniel's reaction.

"Hey. That's why were heading out to see this researcher. Will get the answers from this scientist." Daniel walks off to get his ammo from the weapons department as soon as he remembers something. "Oh Aya…that message I left for you. I guess your gonna have to wait until we get back." Aya knew she forgot to do something and know any questions she had for the man would have to wait until she got back into the police station. Of course Aya knew about the M16 left behind. She walks with Daniel to see her new weapon and to talk about family matters with Ben and Daniel's job issues; however, Daniel's gut told him something was wrong. "Hey Aya…you go get your weapons and my mags…see me at my car." Daniel felt something wrong in the air. His cop's instincts was being guided or directed towards the upper floors. He remembers the sounds from the other officers making a lot of racket from talking to suspects and the after math that Aya pulled off in front of the reporters; however, the sounds from them were silent. Only with six bullets in his revolver he un-holster it while trying to hear out the sounds. He only heard the desk manger in the entrance doorway say something that didn't sound like the normal happy tone that he knows. Daniel opens the doorway with his shoulder charging into it and point the gun at the desk manger while he was waving. At first Daniel thought the officer was just being himself, but his point of view stayed in the same place still after he made a loud sound that would shake up most people's nerves. His gun then turns towards the front door entrance and to see a man about to walk out the door. He yells at him while the desk manger faints.

"Hold it right there!" Daniel said to the man. "Get your hands up and keep them up where I can see them. On the back of your head…slowly." The man with a hood on his head did just that while Daniel walks towards him. The man with a hood over his head just stands still but didn't move or do anything. "Well…speak up if you know what's good for you…" Daniel said to the suspected man while he said something in his head.

"_…Once again, Xeo…you let your guard down._" The stressed out Jedi said to himself.


	8. Chapter 7

Xeo thought his plan of sneaking out of the precinct wouldn't attract too much attention. The used of his powers on the cops would not be fatal but would leave them in a state of confusion or disarray from keeping him inside. The plan well thought out and executed with timeless perfection had one factor that didn't ever came cross his mind, which was a cop that was doing his job. The Jedi, knowing and feeling the words from Daniel's voice that he wasn't bluffing and a Jedi could tell about bluffs being a ruse. How his plan got completely foaled after getting hulled away from last night's event at Carnegie Hall? It was already in the works once he was driven off from the sight of the opera house. Only an hour later that he reaches the 17th precinct while he was brought inside to the receptionist desk for the usual 'do process' for crooks. Xeo of course was being treated like any other criminal that he saw back in the Core Worlds but with less dignity for a Jedi of his kind; however, they didn't know him as a Jedi. His prints were marked and recorded, his personal effects checked and stored, and his holding cell was locked and just him only. He only had his New Republic outfit left which the cops assume that it was the only clothing he had on him. While the guard checked on the other cells and did his rounds, Xeo could do nothing but either meditates with The Force or rest up, which could get the guard to raise suspicion about the Jedi's training. At times, Xeo would wait for the guard to pass by and center himself as he sat down with his legs tucked in towards his body and placing his hands on his kneecaps while closing his eyes. Stretching out with his feelings, he felt an unease question of curiosity that was shown through The Force. It has been sometime after Carnegie Hall and his apprehension by NYPD that the reaction from this could spill some clues to the whereabouts of Dreazin and Eve. His mind began to feel the cold surface of the cell he was being kept in and started to spread. Through The Force he could start to see the building floor he was being kept in and the life signatures of humanoid beings. Words could be felt from communications from many of the criminals and cops on this floor. The common theme that Xeo kept getting from was freedom from both factions, which he could understand from the convicts but the cop's view of freedom was away from this job and being home.

Hours passed by while Xeo couldn't find any answers to either his brother, Eve, or even a way out from the dense closer of people. Any time he could have tried any type of technique in The Force it would alert other cops into the vicinity. "_…Nothing._" He said while rising from his meditation position and sitting on his bunk bed. The sun hasn't even shown it rays but he could feel the sunrise approaching soon. The atmosphere's reflection of the sun's ray being influenced started to show from the angle of his cell's window. Rest was the only thing left and his body has been through a lot. As he started to sleep his mind couldn't piece in the answers he was searching for in his meditation period. The answers he wanted slipped away from his thoughts while he rested his body and mind. The soothing feelings started to numb his nerves as he begins to have dreams of different visions. With or without The Force influencing his mind he was able to see his pass with his family, Hicktorale and Cintreila in the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Another mental image of the moment they were kicked out for having a relationship and going against the Jedi code from Skywalker himself. The vision of his family on Coreilla and their hometown being peaceful and full of energy, which then was quickly turn into an inferno as images of those around Xeo died from fatal wounds from a lightsaber and the use of Dark Side's powers on them. Off in the distance he could see his mother and father being slain away as a shadow was growing from their deaths. A void of blackness appeared as it started stealing the souls of those that have died and Xeo could feel its sights on his own soul. The vision of his hometown being burned to the ground by this void of darkness was none other than what he sees in Dreazin's power and corruption of The Dark Side. His mind then blanks out his most terrible event away as another vision came up. This time it was something he only had a moment to see back at Carnegie Hall. His point of view was showing him another landscape from a world he hasn't seen before but felt that he knew. Grey and barren the land he could see with rocks of different variations in size and shape. Winds from the lifeless earth roar around his senses as he could see an old derelict structure off from the distance that was calling to him. Then flashes of men that looked from the New Republic holding off crates from the land while another set of images were more of those men in a lab with encased tubes of viscose gel material. Then among those men was a Jedi who turn on them and started to charge towards the tubes. The moments Xeo was having to himself in his sleep didn't give him any clues to Dreazin or anything ever since he got on Earth; however, the dreams he was having ended from a voice that sounded like his father but being echoed from the Jedi in the lab.

"Son…" the voice said to him while Xeo could only think of one titled to say in his mind.

"_Father?_" Xeo said while the voice said it again but with a different tone.

"Son…son?" The sound started to come in clear on Xeo's ears as he started to wake up. To his discontent to think that it was his father was only awaken to a guy at his cell's door. "Sonny boy! You up? Huh…?" the man's voice said while Xeo knew he was not having a dream anymore and didn't feel turning towards the man that was being rude to him; however, the man didn't stop on Xeo's account of not responding. "Sir…can you please…with all the time in the world…wake…the fuck up!" After hearing the loud and disrupting voice from the cop just outside the cell door Xeo had little chance of ever recalling any of his mental images if he ever could meditate. Slowly he got up from his bunk bed and walked towards the cop that was waiting for him to answer back, which he did with a curious question.

"I was wondering…your language. Why is this word…" he paused for a moment to give the cop a chance to understand what he was trying to hint at a certain word. " 'Fuck' is spoken a lot? Its meaning is what for your civilization?" Xeo said to him as truthfully; however the cop just looks at him as if he was being a smart ass towards him and acting sarcastically.

"Wow…I never thought I would see the day that someone on your side of the bars would ever try to pull that kind of shit off. Asking me what 'Fuck' means? Must be either out of town or your making a fool at of me? Well enough of this…stand back!" the cop order Xeo while he did just that. The cell door opens as another cop comes in and tells him to remand still for a moment. A familiar sound clicked behind Xeo's back and his wrists could feel metal tightening around them. "Come with me…" the cop said while Xeo and the other officer force him to leave his cell block. Xeo and his company walked away from the detained area of the precinct as started walking up some floors, which he passed the Weapons Department door while hanging a left and going pass another room that had cameras and chair being moved into. Once at the end of the hallway a guard in NYPD uniform let everyone escorting Xeo on to the next floor. Making a right they head down to a nearby door that the cop told the officer to bring the 'convicted' in. The room had a window of reflected glass on the left and some markings on the floor; however, the cop didn't want to use that part of the room for him and Xeo. The cop now opened another door in that room which led to the other side of the 'mirror' type window. A couple of loud scratching sounds were being made as he pulled out a table with a fold out chair on top of it. He sets up the chair and looks at Xeo. "Sit down," he said to Xeo while he does just that. The cop looked at him and smiles saying, "You understand directions yet you don't know what 'Fuck' is?" The cop looks at the escorting officer and shows him a hand gesture to make him go behind the other side of the window room. Once the door was shut the cop walked around Xeo as if he was stalking his prey and waiting for him to make the first move; however, Xeo knows combat in many forms. The Jedi knew he was being questioned for yesterday's travesty at Carnegie Hall and his intentions of being there after the events unraveled. He didn't want to make the first move but the cop tried to burn his patience to nothing, which then his guard would be down.

The cop then stop right in front of him on the other side of the table and looked right at him while saying, "I'm Detective Will and from the looks of your outfit you're not from this city haven't you? You have no ID of any kind nor can we find you from the prints we recorded from you. No name, No address, No Nationality, No social, No job address, No…nothing…not even anything outside sources that haven't even heard or seen you. Our boys that keep local tabs on people doing any kind of illegal marketing would know anyone in this city…but you…got nothing." Will then hears a door open from another officer with a box. Will takes the box and puts it on the table while Xeo looks at the new face that walked in. "Thanks Torres…better get back down before Wayne does something stupid as always." Torres just grins at Will before leaving the room. Xeo then looks away from Torres and could feel a small ripple in The Force that was coming from the cardboard box. "Anyways, all we got from you is this not to fine trench coat with nothing in it although some parts of it was covered in some kind of slime that our CSI units were able to pick up…" Will stated while showing Xeo the trench jacket that he had on ever since he came to Manhattan to find Dreazin and encounter the fearsome creatures in Carnegie Hall. He knew that the blood residue on the jacket would pin him at the scene of the crime, but he had nothing to do with the people being burned. Will then continue with this interrogation, "…and this thing." Will then pulled out of the box Xeo's only means of combating his brother and the very thing that he was instructed to mastering…his lightsaber. "Our forensic units went over this thing again and again with every possible means to discover…and by discover I mean to put it bluntly…what the fuck this thing is. We gave up two hours ago trying to come up with any kind of answer to this. Metal working is one thing but the type of materials in this thing…none of us could understand what it made of. We were going to put in a call to anyone in the FBI to send any agents down to see if they can come up with an answer…but…" Will paused while Xeo waited for him to finish his rant, "you already know that don't you?" Xeo looked at him as if he was trying to provoke him into give some information away.

"…I'll try to say this in your native tongue and this might come out wrong. What the fuck are you talking about?" Xeo spoke out to Will; even thought, he might of said something to anger Detective Will if he knew what the context of the word 'fuck' means to him. Will was frozen at the sight of him saying that while he question about the word moments ago in his cell; however, he brush it aside and knew he was on the same level of communication as Will was.

"I'll tell you what the fuck I'm talking about. You're FBI aren't you then?" Will said while giving Xeo an honest look to the question he just said to him. Xeo, being ignorant about Earth's factions and groups of law enforcement on this planet just said back to him with an unanswered tone.

"F…B…I? What does that stand for, Will?" he said while Will snapped back trying to get answers now with an aggressive behavior.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you're just fucking around and being stupid because that's what the FBI is trained for. If you just tell me then I will just simply stop this and give everything back to you." Will said to Xeo. The Jedi just thought he was telling the truth and just answer back to him.

"Okay…I am FBI. Can I have my equipment back?" he said to Will. The Detective then started to move his hand towards Xeo as his hand reach out for it. All of a sudden Xeo tried to take it away but Will's reflexes pulled it back. It was a test that Will wanted to used on Xeo, which he fell for.

"You want it back so badly then why didn't take it back without giving up your FBI ID and undercover information?" Will told Xeo while he looked back and acted cocky in front of Xeo.

"Fine…" Xeo said while put his hands down and sighs knowing what Will wanted from him. "…you want to know the truth? Why I was at Carnegie Hall? Why you think I could be responsible for the fires and the deaths of all those innocence people?" Xeo said while looking straight into Will's eyes knowing that he wanted the truth out of him. Will just pulled up a chair and sat down while giving another hand gesture to the officer behind the mirror to record everything that was being said. "FBI you said about…I'm not. As for me being at Carnegie Hall…I was drawn their by 'a calling'. Best I can describe it now." Will knew he wasn't FBI but kept on probing Xeo's information to find the truth.

"A calling you say? Did a voice in your head spoke to you to go to Carnegie Hall and had intentions of killing everyone insight?"

"No," Xeo said right back at him. "…I never had intentions of doing anything to end their lives. That just not me or in my nature. When I got there everyone was suffering in great pain, during and after their passing. I didn't know what caused this to happen and I was trying to figure it out myself…that place had something twisted in the air and I could feel it all around me." Will stopped him due to how Xeo was trying to explain his side of the story through means and terms that didn't make sense.

"Try me…how could you 'feel' what was wrong in Carnegie Hall…something in the air made you feel sick? Did it have to do with any kind of chemical agent being used to start any kind of fire…like the stain on your jacket?" Xeo answered back.

"That stain had nothing to do with it. That's organic. It came from something on your world. It looked like a Womp Rat that I knew from…" Xeo said while Will interrupted.

"You're saying a rat did this? And what hell is this Womp Rat you speak of? Some kind of weird hobo talk you made up figuring from the outfit we hulled you in." Xeo thought he could explain to him what a Womp Rat is but if he knew it was a rat in general then he didn't have to.

"My outfit?" he said to Will.

"Yes…your look. Trench coat and that get up of yours? I mean the boots look like you stole them off from some fancy Italian shoe store. And what do you mean by 'It came from something on your world?' This is the only world we know unless you think the rat that attacked you was from fucking Mars!" Will yelled at Xeo about questioning his sanity; however, Xeo had little choice in the matter of holding back his true identity.

"You really don't know who or what I am?" he said to Will.

"I'm the one questioning you…you dumb shit. I really don't care how your damn stories are gonna sound unless they give me the truth to why you were in Carnegie Hall and if you are somehow relating to the massacre of those people inside…not to mention some our own and firefighters!" said Will scream at Xeo's direction. At this point, Xeo had to break his silence on his own personal background.

"Well, Will…if you say so." He paused for a moment while Will settle down and spoke to him. "My name is Xeo Xeniro. I'm from the planet Corellia and it's my home world. I'm part of a division of a special task for from the New Republic in making tactical strikes against enemy strongholds and soft targets. I am the leader of my…former unit. It was wipe out by one of the many enemies against the New Republic, Core worlds system, and against The Jedi Order. I am here on my own accord and not for seeing the many views of Manhattan, which didn't lead me to Carnegie Hall on that night. I was being…" Xeo kept saying while Will cut him off and just put his hands up.

"Woh…woh. Slow down there, Xeo if that is your name. Everything…that you just said…" Will took his time to catching his breath while looking off to the officer in the other room knowing that his recorder is on. "…is the truth?"

"There's more." Xeo followed up after Will's question.

"More…okay…I'll let you continue. If I could say one thing. You are here…on your own accord, as you said. By telling me this you are stating the fact that you never meant to come to Carnegie Hall?"

"I never meant to go to that place or this planet for that matter," Xeo said while relaxing now that he could try to speak freely about himself. "…however my ship that me…and my unit was on crashed on to Earth by an unknown means. Everyone on board was killed expect for me…and one other." Will had a moment of recollecting his thoughts about another incident that happen during Carnegie Hall's event. He pulled up some papers from last night's patrol and dispatch records. He pull out a list of recorded information from two cops: Bob and Zed. He looked at Xeo and thought about the burning wreckage that they reported as kids burning a bong fire.

"Crashed on Earth you say…on that night?" Will said to him

"Why do you ask? It's not like you have any proof of any New Republic material in that box of yours…" Xeo stated to him as Will knew that the report was the only thing he had.

"Okay smart ass…if you were never meant to be here then why did you ended up in Carnegie Hall…a calling you said and someone else came out of that crash. Who and what did?" Will said forcefully towards Xeo.

"My brother…he is the reason why I am on this planet in the first place. He was the one that made my ship crash landed on Earth and killed everyone on board. He even thought that I was dead until he sensed my presence in that building. I knew for sure he was the one that started the so-call burning that you are trying to accuse me of. I thought by his path of destruction that he was the one doing this to those innocence people and NYPD officers through his…unique skills. But I was wrong…it was…" Xeo kept talking but Will cut him off yet again to understand Xeo's story.

"You're saying your brother killed everyone from your unit…destroyed your ship…and did 'that' at Carnegie Hall with his unique skills in mass murdering without leaving a trace while we have you saying that you his brother!?" Will said to him while trying to grasp the idea of what was just said.

"It wasn't him…the power…I felt in that place wasn't him but someone else." Xeo said now that Will's patience started to wither away.

"What are you talking about now? What power?"

"His power is like my own…" Xeo said. "The Force. What he is…is someone like me…a Jedi. The power he has can be used for both knowledge and defense or for attack and death. My power is nothing on his level of corruption." Xeo said while Will was trying to show without any emotion towards Xeo knowing that he thought of him as being a total nut job

"So you're saying…if it is true…that you have this power, like your brother whom could have done this at Carnegie Hall?" Xeo then look away from Will's eyes knowing from what happen their personally that night.

"As I said he didn't…it was someone else. His power was felt in that place…I could feel it from afar and even in that city, which isn't easy if you only know how The Force is felt in a Jedi's mind. The way he uses his power…The Dark Side as it's called by the Jedi many generations long ago. I sensed it when I was outside of Manhattan…inside the city itself…and then felt it at its strongest in Carnegie Hall but to my knowledge…it wasn't his power. That's what drawn me into that place and how I got drag into this building and this room…talking to you…with an expression of 'am I making any sense?' to you?" Xeo stated to Will. The detective wouldn't believe what he just got out of him. He tried to not agree with him knowing that such nonsense could be said by anyone else.

"I think you've seen one too many movie while crawling into a bottle every time to watch one. That has to be the dumbest idea and story I could ever hope to here unless you could try to prove it, which I know from any scientific proof that you and I don't have this power and…" Will told Xeo and ranting while the Jedi started to get up from his chair. He looked at Will's face while he kept on speaking and with the power of The Force started to move his lightsaber out of the cardboard box and in front of Will's sight. Will stopped everything in motion from his mouth to his head and hand gestures. Stuck in place from what was happening in plain view was Xeo's power being used. His hands move around the Jedi's weapon to find nothing attach to it as it started to move around his head.

"…Are you watching closely? This isn't a trick nor illusion, Detective Will. This is my training…my influence…my power. The Force…is my ally and a powerful one it is." The lightsaber then pulls back towards Xeo's hands while he grips it and holds it in front of him with the hilt being pointed up and away from either man in the room. "And this is a weapon of a Jedi, the lightsaber." The hum of air being vaporized sounded as Xeo switch on his weapon. The ambient glow from the blade and the reaction from Will's face almost made him fall to his knees knowing that Xeo was telling the truth. Every word Xeo said made the detective almost called in back up to restrain him but the awesome power being shown to him forced him to remain still for some time. It was then Will couldn't take all of Xeo's information in and collapsed right back into his chair. "Well…Detective Will, that wasn't what I had in mind of getting out of here, but you save me the trouble of even trying to use my powers." Xeo turned off his lightsaber and took everything out of the box that belongs to him; however, during this the officer in the other room ran out and draws his pistol out and aimed at Xeo's chest.

"I don't know…what the fuck you are but you will remind where you are! And don't even think about using that glow stick of yours you twisted fuck head!" the officer said to Xeo. The already exposed Jedi knew that the cop would do anything to hold him back even his display of his powers would mean a little chance of detaining him. Xeo looked at him for a moment and smiled knowing he wasn't going to harm him. Just after his smile went away he moves his arm and his hand towards the officer. Using The Force, he Force Pulls the revolver out of his hands. He then takes a moment to look at the gun then moves it into the air with this will of The Force and takes it apart without using his hands. Throwing the parts away from Xeo, he only kept the bullets left from the gun and moves them towards the officer's front pocket and places them inside.

"What else can I prove to you that from your previous statement you said to me can be, and will be, to say the least…false?" Xeo said to the officer now knowing if his life would end.

"But…you just said…you wouldn't kill…whatever you are…unless you're like your brother!"

"No officer…" Xeo said calmly knowing he never meant harm to anyone. "…it is true…and I'll prove it." He walks over to him and starts looking into his eyes. "You won't be harm by me today or any other time so long if you don't speak of this. Oh and one more thing…" the Jedi said now waving his hand in front of the officer's face, which he was using The Force to Mind Trick him. "You need to help Detective Will and call for a medic…I'm not the one that was responsible for Carnegie Hall." The officer was under Xeo's power.

"I need to help Detective Will and call for a medic. You're not the one that was responsible for Carnegie Hall. You can leave sir," the cop said while walking over to Will's unconscious body. He calls in the radio dispatch as Xeo starts to walk towards the door. Other fellow officers on the floor heard the radio static about Will's condition and every available cop started to run towards the room. Sneaking out of the room he puts on his trench coat while trying to get his hood back over his head again. The sound of police footsteps could be heard behind him as Xeo walked away from the mob scene of worried cops. Retracing his steps from before he runs into the guard at the precinct while hearing another mob sound being fated away. Xeo overheard the cop's mumbling.

"Damn reporters…trying to bother the only person that got out of that hell hole! It's bad enough that we had to throw them out against their will to report our findings. It's even worst that the try to pick a fight with us and our own kind because he have the only answers about Carnegie Hall." The guard then spotted Xeo right behind him. "Hold it! Who are you?" he said to him. Xeo used his powers on his mind to let him slip by.

"I was never here. It was just the wind. I need to get a drink from the lower floor." The guard just did what Xeo told him to do.

"You were never here. It's just the wind. I need a drink from the lower floor," he said while opening the gate with this key. They both went down to the main floor while the officer walked off to the nearest water fountain. The Jedi then took a right from where he was walking to the double doors in the main hallway. He opened them and the room had only one cop looking right at him.

"Excuse me, sir. I haven't seen you coming in here today? Are you from the detaining area? If so why haven't I been notified about your release and you not being escorted by an officer from that floor?" the desk receptionist said to him. He turned around to the officer and talked to him without using The Force on his mind knowing he really wouldn't abuse his powers that offend unless necessary.

"I'm sorry. They have been running behind on paper work and possessing on my way out. They are having a problem with a detective, from what I've heard?"

"Oh that is true!" the officer said to Xeo. "They have been trying to wake him up while we were dealing with the mob scene of reporters. Trying to pick a worst time to question anyone that had any information about last night…"

"Questioning about last night?" Xeo spoke to him. "They didn't mention about anyone coming out of the building or being taken away by any NYPD officers?"

"Now that you mention it…they did. The media was trying to force their questions on the only known person that came out of the building without a scratch on her skin. One of our detectives from this precinct but our captain had to put a stop to it and the whole thing got out of hand. Everyone that had a camera had to be push out this building once she spoke out about…mitochondria and a name."

"Mitochondria you say?" Xeo said with interest in his voice; however, the cop knew he was trying to find some answers.

"Oh no…I'm not talking about anything else!" the cop said while trying to restrain himself. Xeo knew only one answer to this. Once again he waved his hand and spoke with the power of The Force aiding him.

"I'm trusty worthy. You will tell me the name." Xeo said and waited for the officer to respond back.

"You're trusty worthy. I'll tell you the name…it was Eve."

"Eve!?" Xeo said while his voice spoke loudly. Eve was only mention to Xeo once back at Carnegie Hall and she talked about Dreazin. Now with this information, Xeo could find out more about Eve and even know the whereabouts of his brother. For now, he got one good piece of evidence and had to go along with it and stay out of sight. Looking at the cop again he wave his hand one more time. "Thank you for your cooperation with this reporter. Have a nice day, sir."

"Thank you for your cooperation reporter. Have a nice day, sir." The cop waved away while saying what Xeo intended for him to say. He turns around and starts walking away while thinking to himself.

"_A lone survivor without a scratch. A detective in this building…so…she was a cop after all. That woman…the power I felt. She could lead me to Eve and even…_" Xeo's self thought was stop as soon as an uneasy feeling started to trigger his Jedi senses. He started to feel a presence of someone that he knew before. Not his brother or Eve's power but a feeling that he could only feel from even meeting just from making eye contact. Through The Force he would be able to sense different and unique energy signatures from any life from, and this kind of energy he felt was from before. The signature had only been felt from only seconds of looking at the humanoids on this world and it was at the time the woman in the black dress came out…and her friend. A loud slammed was made right behind Xeo's back and the presences of her "friend" was also being emanating behind him, too.

"Hold it right there!" he said to Xeo while he rolled his eyes up and stopped. The desk receptionist fainted as the Jedi's mind trick power faded away from him. "Get your hands up and keep them up where I can see them. On the back of your head…slowly." Xeo did just that while thinking of the only word that could come to mind that most humans he has been running into would say right now.

"_…Fuck,_" he said in his mind. Putting his hands behind his head while trying not to do anything stupid or out of aggression thought The Force. By know he knew that he was dealing with Daniel, the friend the blond hair detective.

"Well…speak up if you know what's good for you…" Daniel said as he walked up behind him to restrain him. Xeo didn't but spoke in his own mind at that point.

"_…Once again, Xeo…you let your guard down._" Xeo said while being stressed out from the fact that he almost made it out of the building. He slowly turned around to face Daniel and his revolver pointed at his face. Didn't make a fast movement but instead made a smile while finally saying something to him. "I mean you no harm, Daniel is it?" Daniel had to take a moment to hear someone that wasn't in the precinct and not a member of his family to call him by his first name. His gun slowly moved down while Xeo started to move closer to him while talking. "There is no need for this…I'm not part of any chaotic mob that wants answers for last night. I'm not after the blond hair detective."

"What do you know about her what happen last night?" Daniel said with this handgun aimed back at Xeo's head. For a moment Daniel's mind started to recall about Baker's "mystery man" and that the guy he was talking about was hulled in from Carnegie Hall that night. He was talking to him face to face. Daniel didn't take a chance. "Don't even try it! You were there that night. You…did that didn't you? With Eve right…?"

"What…?" Xeo said to him thinking that he was the one that started this event. Daniel walked even closer to him to hold him down while Xeo was thinking, but for just a second he used his power to Force Mind Trick him. "You will let me go. I haven't done anything to be here and I am quite…" Xeo told Daniel while waving his hand in front of him; however, his course of action was cut short from a moment of clarity. " _…This is her friend. I can't used him like this even if I need to get out of here. I could…follow him to see if he would meet up with her again and not in this precinct. The thought of coming in here again would be a world of hurt for me and my…_" Xeo's thought kept talking but ended just as his mind trick ended. From the long delay time of executing his plan of manipulation on Daniel, the cop was able to have his mind free from his power and felt something weird after the Jedi finish talking. The reason why Xeo's inner thinking stopped so suddenly was from Daniel's intervention from the butt end of his revolver going into his a part of his body. His inner planning ended suddenly; however, the nerves in his body told him right away soon after he blacked out. "_…my head. Ouch._"

Daniel came to as soon as his mind was clear from Xeo's influence. "Damn son of a…and he said he had nothing to do with last night. What a liar!" Putting his handgun away, he picks Xeo's body up and started heading back towards the main hallway doors while he checked the time on his wrist watch. "Shit…were gonna be late. I guess you're coming with me for the time being." Daniel said while turning around and going out the main door. Walking down the steps from the precinct and heading for his car he talks to Xeo; even thought, his mind can still understand what is going on. "Heh…if someone from the inside even leaked any info out about you it won't matter. You're not even here so the joke is on them. Damn reporters trying to go after her." The back door opens up the dumps Xeo's body into his marked car. Waiting outside the car he checks with the time and waits some more until he spotted someone familiar to him.

Inside the car, Xeo started to come around as the pain from Daniel's gun withered away from his Force Healing trance. He started to move about to see where he ended up, but a sound from back end of the car made him stick back down and played dead. The car's trunk door was open and something was put inside. Noise was being made outside but it was hard for the Jedi to hear and he didn't have time to use The Force to enhance his senses. Soon he could spot Daniel coming to the door of the driver side as Xeo's eyes caught glimpse of another figure over head. Very quickly he got his hood to cover up his face to show that he was still out cold. Then he would listen in on Daniel's information that could help Xeo better aid in his journey to know where Dreazin, Eve, or the blond hair woman.

"…So you're saying that he just fainted. Like the desk manger too?" Daniel's voice said as another voice talked to him, a female voice being present.

"They just fainted. None of them know why. They just…did. What do you think of this?" the female voice said as soon as the car's engine started up.

"Hell if I know. I just think it's all this crap with last night. Everyone is on edge. Whatever…lets go before Baker gives us another speech of "This is what goes in my precinct" crap again." Daniel said while trying to laugh about it. The female voice didn't react to his statement of Baker either to be funny or the truth; however, the problems with the reporters and Aya's truth about last night are passed her. Both Daniel and Aya driving away from the NYPD 17th Precinct while Xeo, unaware of the woman he is seeking was in the car in front of him. Trying to act out cold still the Jedi thinks to himself about his present situation.

"_Now…I have Daniel that could lead me to her. Any information he has or the radio in his transport could give me hints to anything "weird" being broadcast. And with weirdness happening so far…it won't be long before another moment would happen. I just hope Dreazin won't do anything rash…just yet. Not where I am now…but then again…The Force works in many ways for a trained Jedi. I wonder…_" Xeo stops his thinking and begins to feel something he felt before. Once again it was from the night before and only a few seconds to have the energy signature to be remember in his mind, and he knew who he could feel. The lone survivor. The detective the cop told about. The very person that the reporters hounded that night and today. "_…The blond hair woman. She is here!_" he said to himself while taking a moment to come up with just a sarcastic comeback towards what he just said moments ago about The Force. "_Force : 1…Xeo's self discipline training : 0_".


	9. Chapter 8

Christmas Day presses into the afternoon while the people in New York City still talk about the events that happen last night at Carnegie Hall. The streets were fill with people who thought the moment of chaos that night was just a one in a million moment that couldn't happen st in a non-moral example of being a good cop toward others. The car caring him and Aya and Xeo were not being notice by anyone but impatient cab fare drivers and rookie marked cars thinking he wasn't NYPD to pull off speedy maneuvers in the city. "We just need to get to 8th Avenue then get on Columbus Avenue which when we get to 51st we make a left and then another left onto Central Park West. In any case once we get past 8th Avenue…it will be smooth cruising speeds," Daniel said while keeping Aya up to date. Of course, Aya wasn't caring about how Daniel could be a good GPS in human form but to get there they need to go for answers.

"Remind me…what are we doing other then knowing how good your location skills are?" Aya said while giving him a dumbfounded expression that made Daniel answer her question.

"We're going to the American Museum of Natural History. I have a gut feeling that there is a doctor we could ask for some help…" Daniel said while pulling out a newspaper. Flipping through the pages while dodging traffic without looking at the road he was able to get to the page that he wanted Aya to notice. "…Dr. Klamp will be there." While Daniel was shooting his mouth off and not crashing into pedestrians Xeo over heard Daniel's talking about the newspaper and how he remembered having something familiar remembered.

_"Klamp…that name…"_ Xeo said in his mind while he had an idea where Klamp's name came from. _"Of course…the newspaper I had the night I was in the city…'Theories on human evolution. Retold, redefined, and rewritten by Dr. Klamp, the lead researcher and scientist that has found evidences on a new theory of human evolution…'and they are going to meet up with him."_ Xeo pounders for a moment trying to see how this could benefit for him; however, moments of Daniel's 'cutting off' people in the road had a strong effect on Xeo's thinking process…and his head. _"…Somehow I need to learn how to control my concentration from not being interrupted by my head being hit so much…"_ Xeo pause for a moment while he gets back on track to his original thinking plan. _"Human evolution…retold. Well…I have no idea why humans on this planet have no_ _midi-chlorians. Maybe he knows something…but I can't ask him in person right now…however I could try a Jedi technique that can let me on the conversation that Daniel and…her would talk about. I should try to concentrate on this and remember what it was."_

As Xeo goes into his trance of self-training and self-taught knowledge Aya kept looking at the paper and ask Daniel about Klamp's background. "Dr. Klamp…What's his…area of research?" Aya had an inner burning thought about the answer she is seeking that had to do with what she was talking about moments ago in Baker's office. Daniel turns to her to give her the facts.

"Well according to the papers…newspapers and tabloids of all kinds, he's working on a new theory...'mitochondria something' but it seems to cover the whole genetic spectrum," he said while getting his mind back to the road.

"That's odd…To have a Ph.D and working in a museum," Aya stated.

"Well…he's pretty anti-social and doesn't like to waste time outside his research," Daniel said while Aya rolls her eyes about how Klamp's archetype is the anti-social nut case.

"Oh. Great…! Were gonna have a grand time with this one," she said while Daniel looks back at her trying to calm her down.

"Yeah…Yeah…I know where you're going with this. Just be careful this time?"

"…Are you referencing to the press conference?" Aya told to Daniel while trying to get an answer to her pushy additive.

"Yeah…I am. Baker isn't gonna leave you alone about what you did moments ago including the fact that most of the NYPD is on edge about any further attacks on any buildings or landmarks or even a toy store." Daniel explained while Aya tried to calm down. While Aya did she did try to change the subject as they were getting near 8th Avenue.

"Okay…if you want to play like that Danny," Aya said while Daniel started to feel something bad about to be said or worst…a question of truth. "…why do you kiss ass to Baker? You two join the force at the same time, didn't you?"

"Ya…" Daniel answered truthfully to Aya. "…but that was years ago. A long time has been happen between me and Baker. He's done more brown-nosing to his own boss to become who he is. Now, he's my boss and yours too. At least I did my work a lot more thorough and by the book then cutting corners and playing 'good cop bad cop' crap." Daniel stopped the conversation at that point while he made a wicked right turn on to 8th Avenue. Aya wouldn't end on that note from a simple turn but she wouldn't give up; however, both of their words wouldn't be able to break the mind of a Jedi as Xeo's inner training started to take shape in his mind.

The knowledge Xeo was trying to review in his past thoughts started to resurface in how to make one's mind able to travel through The Force and appear to be a flying spirit. By doing this the user would be able to see from their point of view without being seen or caught by any straying eyes; however, a Force-Sensitive trained being would be able to find him. While Xeo was thinking back to the days of his earlier training as a Jedi in his hometown he was able to see Hicktorale and Cintreila with him…and Dreazin off in the background. _"Family…oh why. Why Dreazin,"_ Xeo said in his mind while knowing his brother turn in hometown into a chard reminder of how emotions could mean so much with the power of The Force used in anger. Trying to not give into those emotions he sees his mother teaching him about the technique that he was seeking.

_"Now, Xeo…I want you to forget about all that is around you and bring your thoughts to one focal point in your mind…through The Force. Once you feel it…think of your own point of view escaping your body and mind…"_ Cintreila said while he could feel the same training happening again as Xeo's mind starts to leave his own body and his thoughts were preserve in The Force. The vision of his mom started to disappear as he was able to get used to seeing his own body and the interior of the car. The voices of both Daniel and Aya were being felt as he focuses on both of them. He was able to make out Daniel but not Aya, which would be a good time to try to get a clear view of her face.

_"Okay…now let's see who you are, detective."_ His thoughts started to move towards Aya's front view when Daniel hits the breaks hard enough to make the rubber on the tires melt a good 30 feet; however, Xeo's head was hit hard enough that his thoughts in The Force were misdirected. His mind in The Force was plugged into the body of Aya while Xeo was trying to focus again in control before he would lose the will to keep a connection in his Jedi technique. _"That man behind the wheel isn't too bright in keeping patience in his daily lifestyle. He's going down a terrible path to his own self sadness unless he doesn't give into anger. Now as soon as I get my focus I'll finally be able to…"_ Xeo said to himself while his thoughts started to have a surge with terrible energy. His body didn't start to show signs of pain but his mind was. The energy he was feeling was once again felt of burning sensation back in Carnegie Hall. _"What the…not…not again!"_ he said within his mind. _"…I don't get it. She was the one that came out of Carnegie Hall and I know that she wasn't the one for this kind of damage. Yet the energy feels the same. My mind is…in pain. ARG!"_ Xeo wasn't able to understand what was going on but his mind then was open to new and unforeseen images that he wasn't able to dream of.

_"Is this a dream?" _He thought to himself. The pain and fiery sensation in his mind started to clear up and he was able to see himself on a cold and chrome table. He felt some restraint belt on his chest and legs. Looking around he was able to see people in white robes with masks on. _"Is this some memory if a battle I failed_ _in? I don't look like I am neither hurt nor anything that feels like pain. What are they talking about?"_ He said in his own mind. His ears pick up the conversion they were having.

"Well the lab results are true professor. I think it's safe to say that it works for the younger subjects. The original test subject we had was much too old for the cells to graph onto the origins and tissues. We see a substantial improvement in cellular acceptances instead of rejection…about 200 percent and increasing. It wouldn't be surprising that they would be fully fused with the samples we gave them in a couple of days. It would integrate with their DNA and start taking hold of their Force-Sensitive microorganisms cell's DNA. Cellular growths within the subject are starting to mature and were seeing results of stronger adaptation to then own microorganisms. Prediction of complete mutation and symbiosis with the sample cells is 99.9%. There own genes will start coding the new information of the sample cells and make it apart of them," said one mask scientist. "…The idea of this would surely be a work of art for us. The New Republic would at least have a fighting chance against the Yuuzhan Vong if all goes well. The thought of our subjects to…turn…would be our own death sentence. I am aware that they have no signs of turning? I've been told by their own father that they have been schooled in not give in to any temptations…it would bring the worst out of them." The head professor said while looking at Xeo and the other person. Xeo's head moves towards to the other table to find someone he knows. _"…Brother? You were here with me in this?"_ "This is only the beginning. I have been told by the higher ups that this project of ours shouldn't be known to any of their kind. Something likes this to get out…" The professor paused for a sec and drops a folder on a side table near Xeo's point a view. He was able to see only one letter…'J'. "…It would mean we would have to answer to the Jedi Order and terminate these…wonderful subjects." The head professor said with his voice being illusive while another professor spoke to him. "But sir, I don't really sure that we need to even do this…what would there order think about this. We might have already killed them from their own people. What if this does work? It might get out of hand with the Jedi and the New Republic would be breathing down our throats, in fact we might of…" His voice stops while a moaning grunt was being heard in the direction of Xeo's brother. "He's coming too…get some tranqs in here…just in case." Dreazin gets up for a bit while Xeo stay rested. The vision he is having must have been when he was knocked out by any kind of drugs they gave him.

"What happen? What is with my head?" Dreazin said while trying to find out what has happen to him.

"You have been through a long and hard fight with some of the worst Yuuzhan Vong warriors in your last battle. Not many soldiers and Jedi were around but you and Xeo survived. I am glad to say that your condition has improved." The head professor said to him. Dreazin did not like the news he just heard about the battle. His head was clearing up to see if the professor was lying to him, by using The Force to feel his emotions.

"Why do I feel like you're holding something back?" Dreazin said with a clam but tempered voice with his eyes opening wide. _"Oh no…Dreazin's emotions are getting to him. I thought he would have not let him rule his life as a Jedi. That mean's this must be where he…"_ Xeo said to himself while stopping his own thoughts when Dreazin was speaking. "What have you done…to my head…the pain!" He said while getting up.

"Get him under control…used those tranqs if you can!" the head professor command but his team was suddenly pushed away by Dreazin's Jedi powers. They hit the wall so hard that the impact in the metallic walls were dented, Xeo even heard bones being snapped. "Oh my…your cells must have been already fused! Have you any idea what you are going through? Tell me! Is The Force to you much stronger within you? I need to know." The professor said. Xeo then felt Dreazin's Force aura becoming less calm and more enrage with the lies that have been told to him.

"Here's a hint!" He said and not even a finger lifted he used The Force to hold him. The sound of his power could be felt all around Dreazin, as if a terrible and overpowering noise emanated from within his body.

"…oh…uuuggggghhhh…I would of not guess this would of happen…Dreazin…I thought your kind would never used this kind of…ugh…Dark Side power on someone like me? I'm with the New Republic! Don't you get it?" The professor explained to him while being crushed by Dreazin's power.

"The Republic you say…I should have known they would do this. They betray me after all I've done for them. I always get suckered into missions that were too much for me to handle and what do I get? I get talked down by my commanding officers saying how my very ego would be a dangerous thing to conflict with my ways as a Jedi…" Dreazin paused for a sec. "…Jedi…their time on this galaxy is a waste. They have done their share of ruling but it's a way only few can stomach for. With the Yuuzhan Vong coming I know a much better way to show this galaxy in the ways of an empowered ruler. Hell…an absolute grand emperor of this galaxy. I must admit professor…" Dreazin stop his speech while pulling him closer to him. "…Those cells you gave me seem to be the edge I need to beat The Jedi Order. Not even their well-known savor and leader, Skywalker would stand against me. What say you?" He said to the professor at point blank range at his face.

"I should have known this project would have been our down fall if one of your kind would turn evil. I knew for a fact that…that…oh my chest." The professor screamed in pain that The Force being used on him was crushing his very heart. "…ahhhh…that by your background information you were easily angered. Your master told me about your mood swings and that is why I thought if your brother would have been awaked first he would of help your problems out through The Force. Him being a true Jedi…aahhhhh….a far more promising Jedi then you were ever going to be." He said to Dreazin's face. Dreazin would have killed him right on the spot if it weren't for his ability to know deception.

"The Force doesn't lie to me. Your thoughts are betraying you." He said while the professor's face was shocked when Dreazin pulls the folder towards him, which had the letter 'J' on it. He tried to hide the fact about the project and its important data to the New Republic. Dreazin look onto the folder's files and studied the notes. Moments later his emotions were torn and anger started to set in even more. "Heh..heheh…hahahahahahaha!" he said out loud that even his Dark Side power started to be felt by Xeo. "How dare you do this to me…and my brother! His idea of being a Jedi is a fool's journey but…but…hahahaa. If he finds out what has happen to me and learns about what is been done to him…" Dreazin yelled at the professor while laughing out in joy of what he knows now. "Oh professor…I have already won this war and you just had to make things easier for me. Tell me this…doc." He said while pulling him closer to him. "If this project was already been done before and failed. Why start it up again if you know the results would be the same while putting yourself at risk from these cells into your own body?" The professor told Dreazin but the power of the Dark Side coming from him was making it hard for Xeo to hear in. Dreazin then looks back at the professor with a sight of glee and hope for him. "…I see …then the Yuuzhan Vong aren't your problem anymore if what you said is true and I know from how much you don't want to die. You're such a fool. The Force will bring doom to the Core Worlds of the New Republic and I will be its wielder of terrible destruction! And by the way doc…here is a memo you should take down." Dreazin said sarcastically at the professor while still be close to his face but that changed in an instant. Xeo's brother made his eyes wider and with that the power of The Dark Side made the professor slam into the ceiling of the room. The dent was a crater around the professor's back and his life was snuffed out. Dreazin got up and look around. He eyed on Xeo who was still out cold. His life would of ended right there but him being his brother knew it was not that simple. The Dark Side with in him would have begged him to slay his only brother, but he didn't want to but removed the restrains on his chests and legs. He walked out of the room with the folder of the 'J' project in his hands. The vision became unstable for Xeo as sounds of screams and the crushing of bone were heard all around him. Xeo's mind started to come out of Aya's body while his own personal vision became clear to him again.

_"I wasn't aware about his anger was with him all the way. He must of hid it inside of him and away from me. If any Jedi Masters would have found out then his training would have ended there if his anger was not kept in check. We didn't have any masters but only our parents. Former members of the Jedi order, as they weren't able to train us. I guess when Luke found out that my father married my mother behind the order's back they were kicked out, but our parents told us how to feel The Force. It was the only way for us to learn the ways of The Force…until they…"_ he stop his thoughts to not think about what has happen to his family. Only pain could be felt with in his heart. _"Until that day brother…the day everything was set into motion. Why…why would he?"_

By the time Xeo was thinking of an answer to his question the car started to slow down. _"Slowing down…" _he said to himself while Daniel hits the brake on more time before pulling up the E-brake for the car; although, by doing this Xeo's head hit the back of his seat. _"…control…control…he needs to learn control."_ While staying still in his already bashed up state Daniel gets out of the car as Aya does so too. Aya shuts the door while seeing the covered up Jedi hiding in the back of the car, which made her walk over to Daniel to not speak out loud in front of any on lookers.

"What's that in the back of your car?" Daniel looks at Aya and gives her a sign of not telling anything out in the public for any hidden reporters or easily scared person to start a riot.

"I'll tell you once we get back into the car. Beside…it's something you wanted to do in the morning once I called you," he said while hinting a clue to her. The weather outside the American Museum of Natural History was still bitter cold while the snow was turning into slosh from the warm rays of the sun. The steps weren't icy to slip on as they both walked up without a care in the world. They both looked around at the architect of the roman dirt brownish colors and columns that have it standing out from the rest of the city buildings. Some icicles were beginning to fall as one made a crashing of glass sound on the ground and scared away the nearby pigeons. Daniel moves ahead of Aya for a bit but then stops for her to check up. Daniel started to have a moment to himself when he was young as he remembers how long it's been. "It's been a while seen I've visited the museum." Looking all over the structure layout of the building he was able to make out a few changes throughout time and spot a banner flapping in the wind. "Hey, Aya. Look…a dinosaur exhibit. Loved these things when I was a kid…" Daniel said while looking back down to check the rest of front entrance. Aya got near Daniel to ask him more about the person in the back while he spoke out loud. "…Hmm…it looks closed today." Aya, feeling that she was cut off from her question still she reminds not to be noise about the hint Daniel gave her. He spotted a guard near one of the door entrance and started to walk towards him. "…Well, let's see what this security guard can do for us," he said while Aya started to walk towards the entrance doorway. As she was getting near Daniel and the guard she could hear those exchanging words, which Daniel wanted to know if anything could be done to be let in.

"Hey there! How you're doing…?" Daniel said to the guard.

"Man this weather is doing shit to my skin. Cold and all…I feel like my fingers or toes… or worst could be falling off soon. Other than that I'm doing pretty fucking fine out here," the guard said while Daniel just stood there acting like he said something wrong to him or done something. "…How about yourself?"

"We're with the NYPD…" Daniel pulls out his badge to flash to the guard while talking to him. "…We're looking for Dr. Klamp. He works here doesn't he?" The badge disappears into Daniel's inner suit pockets as the guard answers him back.

"NYPD…damn. Sorry about that tone…I'm just doing what I do best at. Cleaning the shit up from these pigeons and making sure any kids don't steal a dino bone…Heh." He looks at Aya while trying to act cool in front of the lady but Aya just moves her head towards the car again as she starts to think of some answers about the hint Daniel gave to her earlier this morning. "…Well as a matter of fact, he's up in his room right now. Did he do something?" He unlocks and opens up the door for the detectives.

"Na. We just need to talk to him, that's all," Daniel said while already started to walk in.

"Thank you…" Aya said while her mind goes back to the job she has at hand. "...This shouldn't take long." Aya, Daniel, and the guard all walk into the museum while the door becomes locked behind them from the guard's key. Daniel walks a tad more into the more open area of the floor. The room they were in was somewhat lit with brown floor tiles and a jut box near the stirs to the upper levels of the building to give the guard something to ease the time away.

"This place is creepy without the people to yell and scream at the exhibits like I used to know," Daniel said while the guard started to move towards his desk, which had paper works and reports and a sign-in booklet.

"You'll find the crazy nut case on the 2nd floor in his research room." Aya rolled her eyes from the guard's reaction to Klamp's "social skills". "He's been pretty busy that last couple of weeks…he hasn't come out in a while from his room…" the guard said while Daniel and Aya started to ascend the stirs cases.

"Thanks." Daniel said to the guard, which the guard stopped Aya and Daniel for a moment.

"I need you to sign in for…well…it's my job really." The guard said while they both looked at him and thought that they could just get away with it this one time. The guard knew they wouldn't do it so he stepped back and just rested his back on the jut box. As they started get to the 2nd floor of the building, back in the car, Xeo started to sit up straight and move about the back of the car.

"Now I can't just leave. It wouldn't be in my best interests to gather information about Dreazin's whereabouts and anything else that has to do with last night. Plus…" Xeo said out loud while trying out the NYPD police radio banner. After turning it on he was able to hear different communications. "…I might be able to call in some reinforcements from the New Republic to help me bring in Dreazin." He tries out all the knobs and switches as he hears different voices.

"This is car 54 reporting in a stolen Playstation thief in progress at 55th street from a Babages…this is unit 3 I have a 5:13 on the side walk. A man has been OD on happy meals at McDonalds…this is black and blue 34 I have a crazy driver who's thinks he is Batman trying to drive off of other cars and…"

Xeo stops turning the knob while thinking to himself, _"…And what the fuck were they were talking about. Hell I'm even talking like one of those NYPD officers."_ He sighs to himself while trying to understand how the police banner works. _"Well…I know for a fact that the power level in this car alone won't be enough and the yield range for the microwave burst to be received I need can't be help…not even on this world."_ He thinks for a moment and has an idea that was short lived. _"I could go back to the crash site and make up a transmitter of my own…but still. I have to stay here."_ The thought of him going back to the crash site made him feel cold about everyone that died in it and Dreazin was to be blamed for; however, it even question him about something else. _"What happen during that conflict between me and him…why did we blackout?"_ His mind kept racing with questions as his Jedi Senses were able to pick up on Aya's energy signature. Xeo's plan to read in their conversation with Klamp was about to start. His body was lading horizontally the same as the seat of the back of the car was. He left his body through The Force as his collection of thoughts started to move pass the car and into the room that Klamp was doing his research as Daniel and Aya walked in; however, his mind kept feeling the burning pain that he had before and was only able to view the conversation over the shoulders of Aya. His mind was in a safe zone for the time being until he could master this pain and negative from his thoughts. _"Now let's see how good I can peer in on this."_ Xeo said as he could see Dr. Klamp.


	10. Chapter 9

Xeo's Jedi training has pay off with his technique from when learn from his parents; however, it abilities were still limited from which he was feeling pain from Aya's presence. He didn't understand why his mind would feel pain anywhere away from her, but he was able to keep himself focus without the feeling of burning sensation in his mind by being close to her. _"Guess this will have to do…still I can't get anywhere else without leaving her and being behind her back. I can't even see her face, up-close no less,"_ Xeo said within his collection of thoughts. His point of view was nearly parallel to Aya's view as soon as Daniel started to walk towards Dr. Klamp at his workstation.

"Excuse me…" he said in his normal voice. The doctor didn't move in inch. Klamp was fixed on to his computer screen as he was typing rapidly on the keys. He never moved his eyes to look down at the keys while his hearing could pick up Daniel's voice, but he never gave him an answer. "Hello?" the detective tried again and yet Klamp never even turned to answer back. Daniel just felt that it was only necessary to let out a louder tone of his voice to get the doctor's attention; even thought; his social life was self explanatory from the lack of response. "Hey!" Daniel yelled, blatantly at Klamp. He walked over to Klamp was still working up another yell at him only this time he was only three feet away from his head. "Dr. Klamp!" he said to the doctor. The disgruntled and self-determination doctor kept ignoring Daniel and his answer to respond back. Aya looked at Klamp while Daniel's eyes were beam towards him, like a predator, waiting for his chance to make Klamp turn around. Aya could only see a man in a white lab coat with brown pants and shoes to match, a red tie and black shirt for his common ware, a goatee and slick black hair of his own style, and eyes that were showing nothing more than pure consecration.

_"Hmm…"_ Xeo thought to himself while he was looking at Klamp. _"Daniel is right up against him and he wasn't caring about __answering__ him. He has some kind of an obsession with whatever he is doing. I…" _he said while trying to sense his emotions within his body. _"…I can feel much…ambition. The kind only is fuel by hunger…power of hunger…"_ Xeo was cut off from his self thinking of Klamp while Daniel, once again, had to get the doctor's attention.

"Dr. Klamp!" Daniel screamed right next to him thinking it's the only non-violent way to get him to answer back. Aya begins to walk closer to Klamp and Daniel, which also made Xeo's point of view follow with her. As she walks towards them, Klamp kept typing but moved his mouth to answer Daniel.

"I hear you." Klamp finally said to Daniel. Daniel slowly stopped thinking about using his fist to get his attraction, not on the doctor but using them on his desk to get his response. Klamp then moved his head to just see who was in the room and how many people where "nagging" him. As Aya got close enough to Klamp his head turned back to his PC screen. The work area for him was papers and books placed in orderly fashion. Next to him were some lab equipment for micro-biology and cell research with storing files in metal cabinets.

"We're with the NYPD. We'd like to ask you a few questions…" Aya said without yelling at the level Daniel was doing before. Klamp kept focusing all of his efforts to his PC screen again and ignoring the detectives. Even the spectral Jedi was nodding in his mind that he was right on his assumption. Aya and Daniel, being ignored by Klamp, just looked at each other knowing he was going to be tough on this investigation. "Professor, we're looking for clues concerning the incident which occurred…" she said but was cut short by Klamp, who's concentration was broken from the constant tension being brought down on him.

"Are you accusing me?" he said right back at the detectives at a stressful tone while his swaying his head at them both. His mind was set on his research and he couldn't be bothered by anyone; however, he had a moment of not truing back to his work. His eyes were on the detectives but his eyesight then peered towards Aya. Aya thought he was knee deep in his work that he never had a chance to go out and see other people either for getting achievements for his work from the science community or self driven for his own personal gain. Aya then started to answer back at Klamp when all of a sudden her vision became blurred out from what was in front of her.

_"What…This again!? What is this!?"_ Aya said to herself while the blurred vision became white light. It even gave off heat within her mind at which point even Xeo was experiencing the same thing too.

_"Again with this…pain. What is with this woman!? She isn't even known by Jedi and already I can feel her power being that same like last night. Again…fire…light…seeing her thoughts…"_ Xeo couldn't be able to answer his question while the vision he was having was also Aya's too. Aya's vision became an image of a hospital, again like what Aya had before the night at Carnegie Hall but for Xeo it was his first time seeing this vision. His thoughts were being let in by hers as he could feel the pulse of Aya's mind and body. The mental image that they were seeing was a little blonde girl on a hospital bed while a man in the lab coat was looking down at her.

_"I know…this man…I…think,"_ Aya said within her mind while trying to grip the feeling of what her body is going through. Xeo, on the other hand, was able to read her inner thought about the man in the lab coat.

_"Can't…see…who he…is…,"_ Xeo said while trying to make out who the man in is in Aya's vision but wasn't able to see him in time before the mental image started to fade away and back to Klamp's office. Aya was having trouble trying to feel normal again as she felt her head being overheated once again. She puts one hand on her forehead and tries to clam herself down. Klamp kept looking at Aya while Daniel turn towards her to see if she was okay; however, Xeo's abilities to maintain a good connection with his skills in The Force were being withered by Aya's flash of heat. Xeo wasn't able to keep his willpower and mind in the room for a moment as he was reconnecting with himself and The Force.

"What's wrong? Are you ok, Aya?" Daniel said while trying to ease Aya out of what he could think was exhaustion. "You need water? Food? Something to kick yourself up and wake up?" he told to her while Aya started to come around.

"I…I'm fine. I don't need anything, Dan…had a moment of feeling sick…but…" she kept saying as her train of thought started to slow down. Nodding while she was telling Daniel that she was okay, Daniel started to look back at Klamp while the doctor's eyesight was still fixed on Aya and not his work.

_"Focus…focus."_ The now attuned Jedi said while his thoughts was recollected and was back in Klamp's room. _"Hope I didn't miss anything…important," _he said while one his chance to get important information was passed.

"We'd like to ask you about the mitochondria research you're been doing," Daniel said while trying to begin chipping away at Klamp with questions with the recent events. Xeo's Force concentrated thoughts also peering into any ripples of emotions from Dr. Klamp to give any kind of hints towards his own questions. Aya, lessening in as well, still tries to understand what just happened with her personal episode of a flashback.

"…NYPD? Huh…?" Klamp spoke in a tone that was arrogant towards the detectives. "Why are you interested in MY work?" he said with a change of tone in his voice to taunt them. Aya felt that she had to enforce the investigation with Klamp acting with a hubris attitude.

"The suspect mentioned that the mitochondria would be set 'Free'. Now, do you…" she said until Daniel cut her off from talking about anything else that was "case sensitive".

"That 'suspect'…whatever IT is now, ignited people without laying a finger on them. Then it transformed into some kind of creature and ran off." Daniel explained while Aya adds more to Daniel's question.

"Since she mentioned mitochondria, we were hoping that you could supply us some info." Aya finished saying while Xeo thought to himself about some of the details that were said.

_"Ignited people…without laying a finger on them…? That's what Dreazin was talking about. This 'combustion attack' through The Force and yet he wasn't able to do it. The Dark Side of the Force was tainted everywhere but Eve must have been there before Dreazin even went to Carnegie Hall. Now…at least I know Dreazin got there earlier and made contact with Eve after people started dying,"_ Xeo paused in the middle of his train of thought while he had a realization from last night and what Aya just said. _"Eve said that the mitochondria would be set…free…none of the other officers and detectives with Daniel's level of classified information…or even that woman…but they never told me or even…had any emotions to show. I would have felt it if they were lying…my brother knew from that doctor in my dreams and I would have the same abilities as he does, which means…"_ another moment of paused for Xeo as he put an idea together. _"…Daniel came after the whole event while I was her leaving Carnegie Hall. With that same power but she felt like she didn't do it…nor the voice I hear from her doesn't sounds like Eve's. I wonder…"_ Xeo then had remembered something Eve said to him on that night.

_"You're just like the other one. Unable to see what is happening here or what is going to happen very soon." "Yes…someone else found me earlier then you and Dreazin. Tried to shoot me too with her machine weapon. Pitiful that she couldn't join us and denying what she is._"

_"…It makes sense now. She was there…with Eve at that every moment that she started using her 'power'. Then Dreazin came to Eve for lust of power shortly after and once 'awakened'…Eve must have done something to her to make her what she is now…and yet…doesn't understand."_ The Jedi's moment to himself ended when Klamp started to yell out his thoughts on last night with his own personal biology lesson for Daniel and Aya.

"Ha…haha…hahahah. Oh my you two have absolutely no idea what TURE mitochondria is! DO YOU?!" Xeo was able to sense large tensions within The Force as Klamp's explaining started; however, the tremors were nothing more than overcompensation of brute force with his voice. Xeo's mind started to feel dull pain from the doctor while Aya and Daniel were taking most of the abuse for their own personal answers. "The mitochondria…possesses its own unique genetic code."

"It's own…?" Aya said trying to understand what Klamp is saying. "Are you saying it's a separate organism?" Klamp nodded back at Aya.

"Precisely…" he said, feeling that he was teaching high school drop outs.

"Kind of…like a parasite or something, huh?" Daniel added to Aya's previous question.

"Parasite…you say? That's an interesting way of describing this most fascinating creature…yes…definitely!" Klamp kept agree with Daniel while is tone of voice started to lighten up in an eerie sense. Xeo's own personal thoughts started to be flooded with many clues to his other questions he needed answered; however, he still wanted to know more without losing focus on the conversation. "The mitochondria, if you say is like a parasite, are something we can't live without! Do you understand detective Daniel or has it been too long from simple bio 101? If you do remember, the mitochondria creates energy for us. Cellular respiration…ATP…don't you get it? The aerobic respiration is all done by the mitochondria's matrix and energy conversation of 'molecular currency'. Is this still making sense for you or should I just spell it out for you…?" Daniel and Aya just gave him a blank stare at him knowing he's just testing there will of knowledge because of their job titles. "Without them…were nothing! We are here before they, the mitochondria allow us to be here! Our brain, for example…" Klamp elaborated more on the subject while Daniel and Aya just look at each other knowing the doctor might have been burring both end of the candle sticks far longer then he should have. "The brain functions due to the interaction between axons and dendrites. Electrical impulses are the reason why we can walk and breathe because our brain can send those signals to the leg nerves and lungs to function. This interaction is possible due to the energy the mitochondria provide. You…fine upstanding people of the law might not know this but the mitochondria is capable of discharging 200,000 volts of electricity? This not only pertains to electrical discharge and what I just said moments ago, but applies to heat energy as well."

"Heat?" Aya spoke while Daniel cut into her questioning.

"Then the combustions from last night were…!?" Klamp didn't answer him for a moment until he explained more about the mitochondria and what Daniel said.

"…For a human to burn and melt. 1600 degrees of heat must be generated. There are several hundred mitochondria present within a single cell, but if all the mitochondria in the body began functioning at the same time a tremendous amount of energy would be generated and released…" Once Klamp said that Xeo started to come to the conclusion of what him and Eve were talking about before.

_"Resist her power…no mitochondria in me. If what Klamp is saying true then this…_ _mitochondria…it can't be. It just can't be possible. If it's true then I found a race of species that are not without midi-chlorians. Not just the humans but those 'rats' too and Eve's powers can do that to them, but she is different than the rest. Dreazin is up to something far more then I originally thought of…"_ Xeo stopped himself for the time being while hearing more of Klamp's information.

"…Melting a human into a puddle of fluid would be a simple task with so much energy."

"So you're saying that the 'mitochondria' ignited these people?!" Aya questioned him while Daniel couldn't hold back from the words Klamp was saying.

"Professor, you may be right in that we need the mitochondria to live but in the end, we're just using them for energy…right? I mean all this damn time these parasite mitochondria things just let us live for that…energy?" Klamp smiled back at them both for their ignorance.

"Haha…you have NO idea. The mitochondria have control over an organism's growth. Take this hand, for example…" Xeo, still hearing Klamp was able to pick up Daniel's inner thoughts surfacing out into The Force.

_"…I'll take that hand all right…once I have a personal one-on-one with you and all your bullshit about these parasites…controlling us and shit…meh."_ The Jedi just shifted his tension back to the conversation while trying not to alert anyone to his ware bouts even in a non-seeable body of thoughts.

"…Before we're born, the hand is merely a glob of flesh. But when cells between the fingers deteriorate, that's when the fingers first form. When the cells which make up the body aren't needed anymore it receives a signal to die. This signal is initiated by the mitochondria. When it is relayed, the genetic information in the nucleus is cut off and in essence, dies. The same can be said for 'aging'. The mitochondria mutates 10 times faster than cells. Of course, this also applies to mutation forms of mitochondria as well. When too many mitochondria multiply, the energy production level decreases the decreases in energy producing are associated with the "aging process…" Taking a breather Klamp recollects himself and starts up again. "So…detectives? Are you still stupid enough to say that WE are the higher species?" Daniel lets out a yell at the doctor's pass moments of talking.

"But you're NOT saying that the mitochondria is doing all this 'consciously', right!?"

"When I said that the mitochondria could mutate 10 times faster than normal cells," Klamp said while cutting off Daniel's belligerent rant. "I also meant that they could evolve at a rate 10 times faster…" he takes a moment to look at them both to see if they are willing to have another around of talking from the self-center professor. "Since the beginning of creation, the mitochondria have been evolving at this rate. It's no surprise if they possess a power beyond our cognition. No surprise at all…" Xeo started to feel more truth from the professor while feeling the sense of hunger for knowledge and power, which Xeo now had his mind open to what Klamp just stated that moment. Aya kept listening and started to feel "bored" while Daniel kept holding his tongue from what he was hearing. "Let me tell you something. There was a scientist who tried to determine the mutation rate of the mitochondria. With this the scientist wanted to establish a connection with human ancestry. In 1987, it was announced that the root of all humans can be traced to a single woman in Africa. This finding was announced around the world. And with this, the mitochondrial theory spread like wildfire…you know what they called the root of it all…?" Klamp just said it while Aya and Daniel were not caring that much. 'Mitochondria Eve'.

"…Eve?!" Aya snapping back at Klamp said that name. "The suspect in yesterday's case called herself Eve!" she said while telling him something important that would get his attention.

"WHAT?!" Klamp yelled about his office thinking something he over looked in his research documents or a possible lost fact in his findings was founded by someone else.

"Hey! If you know anything you better not be holding back on us! I'm sure I won't hold back after those long ass speeches about the mitochondria and how you think you were higher than us from what you know."

"…She called herself…Eve…?" Klamp said while ignoring Daniel's ideal threats of getting arrested and turned back to his PC. Without hesitations to get back to his 'new' research he tells them off in the best way possible. "Sorry, but I've told you what I know…I'd like to return to my studies now…I believe you know the way out."

"HEY!" Daniel yelled and threw his arms into the air trying to get Klamp to turn around back at them. "…You better explain WHAT THE HELL is going on here!" but the professor didn't move and he was back the way they found him. Aya could tell that he was not going to answer anything else.

"Daniel…forget it. Let's just go. He has his own personal work to deal with than us." Aya said while Daniel had only his job profession to deal with.

"Goddamnit…!" he said while they started walked back towards the door of Klamps office. Both NYPD detectives started their way back to the front door of the museum while Aya can tell the Daniel wasn't done with him. "If he gave us one more minute with that mitochondria bull I swear I would show him the meaning of 'stupid'," Aya had to answer back at him to keep his cool while she was still moved by Klamp's words.

"…And by doing that Dan you would also give him the meaning of 'suing the anger issued officer who needs to be suspended until further notice?' " she said while Daniel tried to cool down.

"Ya. Well he will get his. Maybe in the long run if his research turns out to be crap like something out of Area 51 and no one cares but crazies like him."

"It would at least give him a reality check about his attitude," Aya said while waving at the guard to know that they were leaving. Nearby, Xeo's collection of thoughts came back as he now understood what Dreazin has done by coming to Earth.

"So…he is going to use this power from Eve and start to magnify it. I know him too well and The Dark Side is a terrible power that he could use it for. If I can't stop him or find Eve in time…this world will be the first to fall under his power." Xeo speaking out on his own could start to see the NYPD officers come out of the door way. It was his chance to get a good look at the blond hair woman; however, his mind once again was invaded by an exterior force. Xeo knew right away what it was and cover himself up to pretend he was still out cold from Dan's pistol whip.

_ "…and yet you failed to understand the whole plan. That is…if you only grasp my idea of true power, brother."_ The voice of Dreazin echoing within Xeo's mind. Knowing well that he was talking through The Force in the same matter as Xeo was doing in the conversation moments ago.

_"Dreazin…I was wondering if you were trying to find me sooner or later. Somehow you were hiding most of the time in the city."_

_ "Oh no…my young Jedi fool,"_ Dreazin said while being high and mighty at Xeo. _"…The city itself is full of life. Waiting to be…transformed into something much more, but while they are here I can't fully sense you as you can for me; however, I was beginning to think that you gave up on me. How…dear brother, can you give up on family?"_ Xeo trying hard not to give into emotions while he could tell the two detectives started to come near the car.

_"Don't you bring up family after what I know from you, brother…"_

_ "Aaahhhh…still holding on to your failed Jedi ways. Sooner or later you will understand that those ways will never make you last long enough in this world or the new empire I will create from this world."_

_ "With Eve's help?"_ Xeo snapped back at him. _"I know now about the other one who has mitochondria but no midi-chlarions in her body. Eve doesn't know about that and she would find it rather…unpleasant if what we have is forgiven to her."_

_ "You're acting like her…speaking in ways that I get nervous that you are lying to yourself about not falling. Haven't you even considered my threat towards you about a great error you have made nor are you just that…"blunt"._

_ "What?"_ Xeo try to think back to a time that Dreazin said anything about an error but Dreazin cuts him off while he was pondering.

_"It does matter and I can feel it within you. You have felt it haven't you…the power that Eve has, and yet…you haven't even meet face to face. What does that say? Are you even at least skeptical about the power I might have from Eve? Or should I say…from the other? And don't lie to me if you say that you have no idea who I'm talking about…I can feel her too…she's close to you. The will to find power is within us, brother. Every Jedi must know this all too well that any Forec-Adpet must know all they can about The Force. The Jedi ways for both you and me, as flawed as your ways are, have the tendency to find all aspects of one's power. You and I are not so different went it comes to finding power in any form…or physical shape. I'm also surprised that you were able to know about Eve's moment of awaken and confutation with that woman. The ability to peer into someone's mind during a moment like that is quite impressive." _Xeo knew who Dreazin was talking about while he was trying not to let it get to him.

_"I'm leading on the assumption that you have a plan for her too? Knowing how Dark Jedi used lesser pawns as there tools for their own dirty work. Also I can tell you have been seeing my progress if you knew that I was seeing her visions." _Xeo assuming about Dreazin's ways in the Dark Side

_ "Once again, you have the mark of ignorance among your Jedi talents and errors of what you just stated at me. Eve wants her for her own plans while my usefulness of Eve has already begun. A test of her power will be unleashed to me sometime soon while I get to experience this and learn how to use it; even thought I am without mitochondria in me but there are…some old links in The Force that can be found."_

_ "Old links…? Is this another Dark Side tainted you picked up in a tarnished holocron?"_ Xeo said at him.

_"…If you ever knew what I knew…Project J…you would understand…but your weak Jedi mind won't be able to prepare you for what I can learn. My will in the Dark Side is absolute."_

_ "…Absolutely, bull."_ Xeo said while trying an Earth tone of voice. Dreazin's voice started to go away while he chuckled at Xeo's new picked up language from Earth.


	11. Chapter 10

_ "Dreazin…what are you planning with Eve?"_ Xeo said while he assumes the position of being "knocked out" under the clothing he only has on him. He begins to pounder about this brother's twist talks to him while Daniel and Aya start to get into the car. Daniel gets his keys out of his coat pocket to unlock the car while he looks up for a moment to tell that the afternoon sun had started to set and darkness crept over the skyline of New York City.

"That must have been some long ass speech from that nutty professor. It's almost evening time." Aya looked up as well while Daniel started to unlock the doors from his side. She felt like she was having a similar moment of looking into the sky back before all hell broke loose yesterday night. All she could think of was the fire in the sky that the bell hopper pointed out before Aya walked into what some could consider her destiny. Once the door locking mechanism was set to unlock her mind came back to reality while she pull the door handle to open the door. The engine of the car started up as Aya shuts the door with her inside the car. Daniel pulls away from the museum and started to head back to the 17th precinct. Speeding as always, Daniel kept maneuvering between cars and cutting people off but not out of getting to the destination he had in mind. Slamming his hand against the steering wheel of the car and venting out his frustration from 's attitude, Aya could tell why he was being a road hog this evening without any place to get to in a hurry. Daniel knew Aya could tell about his issue with Klamp and had to get it off his chest. "What the hell is wrong with that guy!? I can't stand him and his goddamn lectures about how much I don't understand something I knew in bio 101. Ugh…treading me like I'm some uneducated high school student that didn't care about biology while his job is crazier then Baker in a bad mood…and you know how bad that can get. 'Sorry professor Klamp of all knowing mitochondria. I didn't know it was like a religion to you and were unworthy to be your chosen ones! BAH!'. " Daniel yelled out to get his anger out of him while Aya was keeping to herself to not let Daniel's mood turn for the worst. Even Xeo can feel his anger in his Jedi ways while he can sense that Aya had no anger to show. It made him feel somewhat at ease while he was more worried about Daniel's ability to murder someone with his mood and the speed he was driving let alone his skills of cutting cars off. Aya then thought of having a moment to herself but out loud so Daniel would stop thinking about his problems with Klamp.

"That man…I've seen him…before. I can't remember…where." While Aya was trying to figure out her moment ago back in Klamp's office the radio dispatch started giving of static as voices were emanating out loud. Daniel picks up the receiver and clicks the button to transmit his voice.

"Detective Daniel. Detective Daniel come in. 70 David to Daniel, come in." Daniel answers back

"This is Detective Daniel…come in 70 David."

"You're needed back ASAP. It considers about the case you are on. We have information that can only be given to you from Baker himself." Daniel forgets about Klamp and starts to think like a cop again.

"…What!? Ok. We'll be right there!"

"10-4…70 David waiting for your arrival and out." Daniel clicks the receiver back into the dispatch radio and looks at Aya.

"Looks like we got a break in the case."

"So I heard…" Aya said. "We need to head back to the station."

"Hang on! I'm kicking it into turbo!" Daniel stated his action while he makes due on it. The car started to go from over the speed limit to police standard speed chase limit while the sirens started to echo throughout the concrete buildings. Heading down Central Park West at speeds to get anyone triple points on their license, the car they are in kept passing other vehicles without hesitation and making other motorist get out of the way for them. As soon as they get back on 51 E Street going East Daniel kept maintaining his speed until they got back to the station and began to park the car. Aya starts to get out of the car while she turns her head and looks at Daniel while he started to turn off the car's engine. His view moved to the rear view mirror and remembered about Xeo being in the back of the car while his eyes also caught a fast glimpse at Aya looking at him. He could only tell what was going to be said next.

"So Daniel," she said while locking her eyes onto his for good reasons. "…are you going to tell me what is on your back seat? Under those ragged clothing?" Daniel could only give her a stone cold look. Aya, who has been working with Daniel for a few years, knew only some signals and signs that were meant for some occasions where information was sensitive. He only nodded his head towards the police station as his eyes rolled in the same direction. Aya knew something was up that only her instinct told her to follow Daniel's lead. They both go out of the car while Daniel locked it and walked back up to the front door of the station, with Aya next to him.

"Remember what you wanted to do this morning?" Daniel repeated to Aya for her to know what he was talking about.

"Repeating that again while we were going to see Klamp…?" Aya then paused for a moment to know what Daniel was talking about. _"…Baker also needs to speak with you ASAP and they found someone snooping around the crime scene…"_ Her mind recalled Daniel's message on her answering machine and took in the lack of information from partner. "Daniel…where is," she said while Daniel turned around and put his finger on his lips. He was clearly showing that Aya wanted to know where the 'other suspect' from that night would be, but he couldn't let that information out. No one could know about the whereabouts of Xeo but Daniel could only try to aid Aya by hinting. After making sure Aya wouldn't ask out loud in front of any on listeners from rookies his finger, from his lips, was now pointing towards the car. Aya turned for a second and couldn't believe how the person who was at Carnegie Hall on that tragic night would be behind her. She wanted to ask more but had to restrain herself from asking in the open. Aya kept walking with Daniel as they both walked in the front door. Meanwhile, Xeo started to rise to the border line of the window frame to pan around for his location.

"Back at their headquarters…" he said while trying to keep himself from not being seen by any other officers. If he was any other person in this situation he would of busted himself out and get away as far as he can, but that would make him notice by the other cops. Evasion wasn't an opinion but mass confusion would be if he could destroy any cop vehicles and Force Push away any of the NYPD vanguards out of his way; however, that isn't smart on his part either. "…and it looks like I won't be getting out of here with so much as one of them looking at me. Even for my Jedi skills…it wouldn't be enough, let alone trying not to hurt them. Threaten by them I might have to harm anyone that gets in my way to find Dreazin and Eve. As much as they aren't that highly advanced I still can't treat them lightly as they are just as hostile as any other being I came across." Looking around still for any open opportunities he slowly begins to realize about Aya and what Daniel said minuets ago. "The case they're on…has to do with last night. I can feel it in Detective Daniel's voice. They are trying to get Eve to…or at least…one of them." Xeo then started to get back into position from before to begin his Jedi trance into leaving his body. Slowly but surely he was about to feel his body of thoughts slipping out of the car again and started passing by the other cops. Going into the front door and getting behind Aya and Daniel again. Still his skill wasn't able to go ahead of Aya after what happen earlier in the day. He was able to hear in the conversation Daniel and Aya were having.

"You had the suspect whole time and didn't even bother to ask? How…no, wait. Why would you have the suspect in the car in the first place?" Aya said while trying not to speak loud enough for others to hear.

"I had no choice in the matter. For some strange reason he was walking out all by himself and through the front door. I had to restrain him by my own means…right on the spot!" Daniel pauses for a moment. "…But what is giving me the hibbe-gibes is how the front reception desk officer was not even trying to hold him or putting him under arrest. He just had a dumbass look and was waving at him. I'll be damn if we have a rat in our department…" Aya's head just turned at Daniel with a disgusted look.

"Oh come on. He wouldn't be a rat…" she said while Daniel cut her off for a moment.

"I know. I know…I'm just telling you. Something strange is going on in this city and it's more than just what happened last night," he said while waving his hand aggressively at Aya trying to not make him speak loud or her.

"…I know." Aya trying to agree with him without telling Daniel about the most recent episodes of her own with her body getting hot and flashbacks of different visions. Her head tilts back down towards the floor to think about how much 'weird' could mean at this moment while trying to understand about Daniel and the other suspect from last night being in his car this whole time. "When I'm I going to have a chance to talk to him. More importantly…when is Baker going to know that he has gone missing for so long, Dan?" she said while Daniel turns his head and answered back.

"When someone starts doing their job correctly in the middle of this chaos, which I would bet my month's income that no one in their right mind would try to…" he was saying until he was stopped cold in his tracks as Aya did the same. She got her head posture back to being upright as they were in front of a man who just point his finger at Daniel and screamed out loud.

"Steal my suspect!" said an angry and very moody Detective Will. Daniel rolled his eyes and was ready to back hand him for opening his mouth to the other cops, but it was too late. Baker was a couple feet away as the other NYPD detectives were started to walk towards the meeting room. Baker wasn't moved a bit from what Daniel did while he stand back and watched what was going to unfold. Aya stood next by to Daniel just in case while the mind of Xeo was looking over this confrontation of words.

_"He's an honest officer…doesn't gamble at all…or that well."_ The sarcastic Jedi said as Will and Daniel were looking for answers about earlier this morning.

"Where the fuck did he go!?" Will screamed at Daniel while not paying attention to Aya.

"Looks like someone IS doing their job after all…poorly; however, I have no idea who you are talking about?" Daniel said while Will kept getting in his face about his lost suspect.

"Just…just cut the bullshit right now, Daniel! I had an interrogation with that suspect from last night's event at Carnegie Hall and he is gone. Not only that but…but he is fucking nut."

"Tell me something I don't know?" Daniel said while Will try to form a good answer.

"He…must have been one of the crew or actors from Carnegie Hall's line up that night. He's an illusionist…fuck that…he's a goddamn magician! He had all kinds of lighting effects coming out of his clothing that he tricked me and a guard to be put to sleep. He did it to everyone else that came in his way! Hell! He even had a pure rod of light coming out of his hand and I felt no heat coming from it!"

"And…you just had to take a nap while he was doing these 'tricks' for you?" Daniel mocked at Will.

"Gggrrrrrrrrr get it through your fucking head, Daniel! He did something to me and others…we already spoke about this and the desk jockey at the front of the door said you had him last…is that true?" Will said while Daniel looked at Baker. Baker was giving him a serious look of professional being expressed at him, which made Daniel think that he had to give him an answer without making this turn any worst then it is. "…or maybe Aya knows something about this? I mean come on…you and her were walking out with him towards the car as the desk jockey said so."

"HEY!" Daniel said out loud while trying to not get Aya involved in this conversation. "If you want the truth then maybe…you should ask your sources if they are trust worthy. That guy has been on the computer screen most of this day that he could of just said anything to not get harassed by you and any other cronies you have behind your back at this moment!" He put his hand while speaking to Will and giving him a hard grip on his shoulder to set him straight about how he is willing to defend himself, even if it means making have a black eye. At that moment Xeo knew that Daniel wasn't going to last long on his 'professional' streak and had to intervene. His mind started to flow with The Force as his concentration begins to serge towards Will's mind. He slowly makes Will feel light headed at first while Will tries to talk to Daniel.

"But he…knows…too well…Dan," Will kept saying while Xeo's powers of The Force made him fall even deeper into a sleep trance like state and crash on to the ground. His powers stop working on Will as he recalled himself back into his body of thoughts. Baker and officers came to Will's aid while Daniel didn't know what just happen.

"I…I…" he said while looking at Aya at first while Baker looked at him with an unease emotion. "…I guess I don't know my own strength? Heh?" Daniel cracked a joke while Baker check Will for any reactions towards Daniel's grip but he didn't respond. Aya looked at Baker as he got back up and told the other officers what to do with him.

"Just…get him out of here. I'll talk with that 'shits for brains' later. Everyone else that I called you back from your patrol cars come with me to our meeting room or so help me I'll going to shit out a chicken and make it you eat it!" Daniel and Aya looked at each other and then had a sigh of relief that things didn't get out of hand…for now.

"Let's go folks! Baker is already in his nice and kindly mood as always. We're starting the meeting." Daniel stated to everyone in the hallway. Everyone marched towards the meeting room while Aya looked at Daniel as they both head into the meeting room.

"So…how much can you say that you have an anger problem?" Aya said jokingly while speaking in a serious mood.

"Anger problem? I didn't do anything to Will but just clench my hand…he must be a lightweight or something. And don't say that too much around Baker…he might take that as an offence." Daniel and Aya get into the room as they stand as Baker turns around and looks at Daniel and Aya while giving them an angry look for a moment and then becomes his 'normal self'.

"I might take that as a moral boost, Daniel. Because that is how I work. And its okay, Aya to say a bit louder…I'm not due for another hearing test for a while." Baker said while everyone in the room laughs as Daniel chuckle a bit to see Baker have his lighter side show. Aya, of course knew that it was only for a moment until Baker got back to his job as being an asshole captain of this department. "But what I can't stand YOU ALL LAUGHING ABOUT A REAL LIVES BEING AT STAKE HERE!" Everyone then cut their laughing short as Baker starts his meeting towards the other cops. "Now that I killed the mood for all of you rookies, vets, and detectives that I have some information that has a link with last night event. Thanks to Warner…" Daniel then looks at Baker with an unpleasant look of betrayal and razing an eyebrow at him. Baker then corrected his mistake. "I mean…Daniel's fine work that has to do with Melissa's solo concert," he said while Warner, standing in the other side of room away from Daniela and Aya was just looking at Daniel while feeling confused about what Baker just said. "…The concert was scheduled for today. She had disappeared after last night's incident and the concert was canceled." Xeo, overlooking the conversation thought to himself while all of a sudden he was able to hear Aya's thoughts too.

_"…So they don't know what happened to Melissa, still."_ Aya said while Xeo was agreeing with her thought by being able to hear her inner thoughts at work.

"…but people are still gathering at the stage. We must NOT let another massacre happen again!" Baker then walks away from his podium and towards the blackboard. There a map of Mid-Town was posted with a red circle marked on it. The circle was draw around a location and land mark of New York City. "The concert is at the Central Park amphitheater."

"I don't know how anyone would sing at this time or with this cold front. Even if Melissa could show up…how it can be possible to perform under these conditions and…" Warner babbled while Daniel's eye grew wide at the information that Baker just said.

"Central Park!? After all I came up with that it's going to be at Central Park!?" Aya turn to him.

"What is it, Daniel?"

"Ben and Lorraine…They're at that concert! Shit!" Daniel yelled while everyone in the room knew what was going to happen. They stepped back and waited for Daniel to take out the wall or Baker himself.

"What!?" Aya said not knowing about this info. Daniel already had made a choice and started gunning for the door of the meeting room. Of course, Xeo could feel the emotions that Daniel was going through.

_"I feel like this has been done many times before in my past. Someone's love ones are in trouble or about to be put to death. And in the mist of all of it the deepest emotions that you could feel brings the worst out in you or confused you to do terrible and misguided things. Reminds me of what happened to Skywalker's father…I just hope that doesn't come to surface for Daniel…or worst. But that can't happen to me…I have no one anymore. Just…"_ he said to himself while Baker screams at him.

"Daniel! We're not through yet!"

"Screw you, Baker. My son's life is in danger!" The door already slammed as another voice was sound followed by some painful screams and thuds on the floor.

"Poor Will…" Aya said

"Daniel…" Baker said right after Aya's self pity for Will. Baker started to walk towards Aya as she waited for Baker to issue an order.

"Watch his back…! I had enough of his anger getting the best of him in his job. Set him straight if you can. But if his son is there…" Aya just look back at him and gave him a simple answer.

"I understand, sir." Aya took off from the room as the rest of NYPD started to get back to their cars and maintain their posts. Xeo's mind came back to his body, now knowing about what just happened.

"The newspaper had information about Central Park and Carnegie Hall. That means…anyone who wanted to take part in the concert festivities will be their…a lot of innocence. Dreazin…I must stop you." Meanwhile, Aya chases after Daniel while passing by Will, now in having a broken nose and blood gushing from it. Aya cuts the corner of the desk reception's door and see Daniel going out the front door. She finally catches up with him and yells at him.

"Daniel. Wait up…"

"My family could be walking into a death trap for all I know. I can't wait for proper clearance or paper work. I must save them if another event like last night is gonna happen!" Daniel said while getting the keys out and Aya checking her gun.

"You know. Will isn't someone you can just take out while you have your family to save…"

"He was in my fucking way…" Daniel said while starting up the car and waiting for Aya to get in. The police sirens sounded again as he pulls the car out of parking gear. "…and he deserves it if he was going to bring you and our other suspect into this." The car starts to take off into the night setting of Mid-Town as they start to jet towards Central Park. Aya could tell that he was tense and didn't want to make him calm down. At this point all she could do is stay focus to the radio and to the job she has to do with her partner; however, her mind isn't on Central Park at the moment. Daniel's driving becomes erratic while he does what he does best in his time of speeding while he could see Aya being out of place at the moment. "Heh. You're used to my driving now? I know something is bugging you still." He kept dodging any form of obstacle that his car can handle. Aya turn her head towards the back of the car while Daniel could see what she wanted to do. "I hardly think this is the time to talk to our 'mystery guest' right now."

"I know what's going through your mind right now Daniel…truly I know. But I need to know what he knows about last night. I might help us in what could happen at Central Park. I need to know." Aya said while trying not to get Daniel to brake is focus on the road.

"This is not the time! We need to save my family and those who are going to be there. As soon as we get everyone out of harm's way…right then and there. You can talk to him. My son and wife could already be dead."

"No other units have reported anything out of the ordinary at Central Park, Daniel. Unless they haven't shown up yet." Aya said while Daniel cursed them out.

"Damn them! If anything they are just taking their sweet ass time chugging along while I'm out here trying to do what they should be doing!"

"You're not 'Mr. NYPD', Daniel. Give it a rest and just drive there without us dying in the processes." Aya said with a voice to be reckoned with. Daniel couldn't give up his pent up rage for everything else he is blaming on but himself. Xeo felt the need to help him out by his own means. While not moving an inch he reaches out with his mind and delves into Daniel's mind. Once there he could find the source of his anger and only subdue it for the time being while speaking into Daniel's thoughts.

_"It is no one's fault. You're doing the right thing by aiding your family and those with other family at Central Park. Get to the concert on time before Eve shows up."_ Xeo then let's go of Daniel's mind as he can feel his anger being brought down to a safer level.

"Eve…concert." Daniel said out loud while Aya looked at him with a surprised look.

"What…? What about Eve?"

"Melissa is Eve. Right?" Daniel questioned Aya while she just nodded at this point. "Okay. So…what the hell does Melissa. Er. No. Eve want from us!?"

"Well," Aya said while trying to figure out a possible plan. "…it looks like she wants to gather people in one big area. For which I have no idea; however, I got a feeling that we might get to see a repeat of last night!"

"Damn!" Daniel said while trying to keep his mind on the road. "That thing's got my boy involved…! She's gonna pay for this! Just hang in there, Ben! I'm comin' for you!" Daniel's determination was only matched by his anger and wits to save his family. The Crown Vic Ford sped down West on 51st E street until turning right onto 5th Avenue. From that point on Daniel kept his cool until Aya wanted to say something about the mood Daniel is going through.

"Dan…I know how hard it is for you to lessen but I'll be short. I'm an only child now and I didn't know my father. I only knew my sister and mother until they were taken away from me on that day. I would give anything to not make that happen so I could have a sister to keep in touch and a mother to help me from time to time. I can understand that you don't want to be losing your entire family to something that is…" she explains while Daniel finally had to say something.

"Aya…please. You don't have to guilt trip me about what I am doing or what I have done to get where I am right now. By that I mean how hopped up on anger right now but it's for a good reason. I need it to save my family and those others. But I won't let it get the best of me." Daniel said to Aya as Xeo hears what he is saying. Still disapproving about Daniel's emotions being used in this way, Xeo couldn't do anything at all unless he had to become "awake" in front of them. While Daniel's explanation of his anger was being said, a powerful sensation of heat started to be felt from within Xeo's mind. He could only tell what it was.

_"…The Dark Side. I feel the taint of it drawing closer. But it feels like what I felt back in Carnegie Hall. Different and twisted. Either Dreazin is already there and laying in wait for me…or Eve is and everything that Daniel wanted to not happen is already happening. Only time can tell now. I hope for Daniel's sake that nothing has happen to his family."_ Xeo said to himself while feeling The Dark Side growing ever stronger. Each second they drove the power was being magnified. Xeo could only wait until they got to Central Park but only then Xeo could do so little. While Xeo kept sensing the taint of The Dark Side, Aya kept thinking about the suspect in the back of the car and wonder if she should just ask anything right now; however, Xeo's "playing dead" was paying off and she didn't think it would be a good time to get any information out. The car drove off near Central Park as they pulled onto Central Park Plaza and drove onto East Dr. While the car was coming to a halt Xeo couldn't shake this feeling that either Eve or Dreazin could be there; however, Xeo didn't expect both to be there. Off on top of a distance building near Central Park, Xeo's brother looks down at the car which has his brother and the other 'awakened' being.

"Eve…everyone is taken stage. It is time for the start of your sonnet of death. All I ask of you is to play out your part to draw out the other one to you. Only then…will my brother start to fulfill his rightful place at my side," said Xeo's brother, Dreazin.


	12. Chapter 11

"Be-e-en!" Daniel cried out. Out of his empty promises to Aya he started bolting towards one of the many ways in and out of Central Park. Just getting out of the car Aya quickly had to yell out for Daniel's safety.

"Daniel, stop!" she said while Daniel wasn't caring anymore. His passion for his family was starting to get to him, which Xeo could even feel from where he was. The Dark Side of The Force was being twisted by anyone who was giving into those emotions that flow easily by anyone who is force-sensitive. Daniel wasn't force-sensitive but his mind was being corrupted by The Dark Side as he turned around to mouth off to Aya.

"I got to get my boy, rookie." Aya was shock to even hear something from Daniel after being together for so long. Daniel didn't care at this point. He wanted to get his only family back. After waving Aya off in his arrogance he began to start heading into Central Park. "Believe me. All I have now it the will to save what I hold dearest to me. I'm not even feeling the cold right now because of my anger. Hell. My arms are even heating up from all of this tension. I'm going!" His walking was short lived by only a few steps. His body was full of anger and felt it venting out but it was only then that his arm began to burst into flames. Aya started to run towards Daniel as he was taking steps back and trying to bush the flame aside. He could tell that he was experiencing from what happen last night. He knows all well that it wasn't a chemical agent that made this happen but he didn't believe what he could be thinking after what Klamp said to him and Aya. "Whoa!" said Daniel as he kept the fire at bay while kneeling down. Aya got up to him and kneel to help him out. After which, Xeo even looked up to see what was happening while feeling a darker presence nearby.

"He is here…" Xeo said while feeling two different Dark Side energy signatures. He was able to find Dreazin's signature easily but it dispersed as soon as he was able to find this last known position. "…you can't hide from me, Dreazin." Xeo then looks at Daniel and Aya while they were talking.

"Sometimes you got to look before you leap, old timer." Aya said while Daniel still trying to recover from his burn. His suit is still intact and nothing on his skin is burned but the pain is still being felt; however, the anger he is feeling is still making him belligerent towards saving his family.

"I don't care if I burn! You hear me you freak!" Daniel screamed while flailing out his arms to do anything he could under his human limitations with the mitochondria. Aya, now armed with knowledge, knows what she can do and could be able to do again what she did last night. Daniel wasn't going to give up without a fight and Aya knows him too well.

"I'll go…" she said while Daniel started to understand why he couldn't go in and how Aya was able to come out of there without a scratch.

"But how…how can you. Er. Never mind. Just…save my family. Please! It's all I've got! I…could…" he said while starting to agree that he isn't all power in this time of situation. "Damnit, I can't do anything!"

"Leave it to me." Aya said with now a sense of calm that Daniel wasn't going to be himself and stay behind. "I'll promise that I'll get your family out. Beside, Ben needs you. You won't do him any good if you are dead." While they are conversing, Xeo tries to get his head up to see the blonde hair detective's face.

"…Alright. I'm counting on you." Daniel said while giving her a nod before she takes off. Aya get's her Beretta and M16A1 while taking off into the Central Park. Xeo still looking at Aya only had one thing on his mind.

_"…I missed her face again. Fuck."_ He paused for a moment to rethink what he just said. _"There I go again. Dreazin might be right but I need to understand there dialect if I need to talk to any of these humanoid beings. I can't even call them people at this point scene they don't have midi-chlorians in their body. Just now Daniel's arm ignited and…whoever she is…went off without being engulfed in flames, only armed with those two weapons…of…her?"_ He just questioned himself while having another moment to himself. _"…That smaller weapon she had…that might be the firearm she used. If Will's weapon hold those types of bullets, like the ones the Tusken Raiders used in their rifles, then those shells I found might come from her gun…and she would of encountered Eve before I got there. Now I see. Melissa and that woman must have been there together while Melissa turned into Eve at some point…did that damage and the blonde hair woman must of chased after her while taking on those rats and even confronting her. So now I need to know if Dreazin ran into even her and Eve at the same time but…that can't be. Dreazin said that she is for another purpose by Eve, alone. Hmm…"_ Xeo couldn't think of any other means of what Dreazin could do with Aya; however, he wasn't pay attention as soon as Daniel started to walk near the car and made eye contact with Xeo. "Shit!" he said while trying to get back under his hood and trench coat whiling saying under his breath, "Again…it doesn't sound right but it's how they say this. I think for some reason that going into people's minds on this world is helping me but also giving me a bad taste in their culture." Daniel started walking towards the car as he could tell that Xeo is awake. He couldn't play Daniel for any fool anymore as he begins to open the driver side back door. Xeo could only just wait for a moment to take advantage of.

"Get out." Daniel ordered Xeo. The Jedi started to move out of the car and stand up. He felt his body feeling normal again after being in the back of the car laying down for hours a pone hours.

"You forgot about me? Is your work so important that you neglected an important and sensitive key witness to a horrific event that happened last night? Is there something you're trying to keep the other from finding out other then Will's poor interrogation, which I might say…was very uncalled for from what I heard that you did to him."

"When did you have the right to say anything while I'm the one with the badge and gun…" Daniel stated towards Xeo while the Jedi added to his statement.

"…and anger," Xeo said while seeing how much anger is within him. He can at this point help him get lose from his emotions and not let Daniel feed on the Dark Side of The Force.

"You're some kind of trickster aren't you? Telling me if I have problems and such…"

"But you do, Daniel. The anger you have…it's towards yourself. From that which you have fear, which is something I cannot sit aside and see someone getting eaten alive from it." Daniel started to get defense and hostile towards Xeo but he wasn't finishing speaking to Daniel. "…it's your family you worried about."

"Woh. Woh. Hold on a second there. How can you even care about my family if you never meet them or even know how I feel about trying to save them if you were hearing all this time!? I can't do anything because of whatever is happening. More importantly…what do you have anything to do with this? About last night too. Huh? Out with it!?" Daniel said towards Xeo while he felt like he was getting interrogated again.

"I can feel your love for them. It's a feeling that can be turned against you. Like what you're going through right now…you want to save them but even putting those in your line of work against you or making them feel your pain. Then again…I do thank you for what you did to Will but that wasn't the best way to go about it. As for me…well last night. I was there before anything happened. I do now know that Eve killed all of those innocence lives by the time I got there and NYPD started to move around Carnegie Hall."

"How did you know about Will?" Daniel said now backing down from Xeo while still feeling strange.

"There's a lot about me you don't know. Baker even kept me away from everyone but you. Only you knew about me and him too. I can tell when friends can be trusted even under the most stressful of conditions. Yet you still regard him as a "kiss ass", which is part of your dialect."

"But how do you know all of this? I left you in that car and even kept you away from anyone's eyes with no food or water." Daniel said while waiting for another answer from the Jedi.

"I can tell that you're anger is nearly gone but just what you have left. This is good. Then, Detective Daniel, shall I explain?" Xeo said as Daniel relaxes and hears in what Xeo has to say. Unknown to Daniel, but known to Xeo, the Jedi was making Daniel give into a trance like state to make his anger go away while at which point he would be able to make Daniel bend to his will. Something Xeo has been trying to not do so offend from how much he has been using his Mind Trick; however, he has been finding it more useful than his lightsaber. Once Xeo knew used his trance of the Light Side to nullify Daniel's mental state to nothing he was able to do his Mind Trick.

"Please do." Daniel said while Xeo knew his moment had come.

"Okay Daniel. I am really a magician from the crew of last night's Carniege Hall. Will was right and needs to be looked after for questioning. You should call in on your radio and ask Baker for a full on inquiry…" Xeo then remembers that he is without his Jedi weapon. "Also give me back my metal pipe for its part of my act as a magician." Daniel started to zone out and fall under Xeo's Mind Trick and begins to repeat everything.

"You are a magician. I can figure that out from the way you dress. Will was right. I will call in Baker as soon as I give you're metal pipe back." Daniel said while doing what Xeo commanded him to do. He opens up the glove compartment and starts to hand over Xeo's lightsaber. Just as soon as Xeo was getting close to be handed back Xeo could feel something odd happening in the back of Daniel's mind. Then Daniel all of a sudden balled up his free fist and started to swing at Xeo. "Magician my ass! They use black sticks. Not a metal pipe you wannabe!" The Jedi knew his tricked failed at this point but tried very hard not to use any other kind of Force Powers on him. Any attempt Xeo could try would give him away as someone not from this world or make him believe that he is another product of Eve's power, which he would lead more to. He kept punching and missing Xeo while he was trying to get his lightsaber back. They moved sporadically away from the car and near a grey brick rectangular structure where Xeo had his back up against it. At this point he would explain who he really was.

"Okay…I will tell you what I am." Xeo said while still acting normal but raising his tone of voice louder to get Daniel's attention. Even putting his hands up in a defense stands but that only made Daniel even more aggressive.

"Trying to worm your way out of this, heh? Not happening, chump!" He started using both hands to submit Xeo but the trained Jedi could only use his hand in defense. Every punch Daniel threw at him he blocked and pushed out of the way while this made Daniel even more stressed out. "I'll get you!" he yelled out while trying to land a hit on Xeo, which at this point Xeo was seeing an accident about to happen…and his moment. Daniel's other hand, which had Xeo's lightsaber was begin to slip as his thumb was drawing near the activation button. Xeo only had a moment to get his head out of the way once Daniel ignited the weapon. Daniel took one good hard punch at Xeo with his free hand, but then the lightsaber turned on and showed off its brilliant color a pone Daniel. He had no idea what was going on while he was thinking back to Will's moment with Daniel before about the "lights" Xeo made him show. At that very moment Xeo, using very little use of his power, took Daniel's hand and rammed it into the wall and then forcing his back onto the wall making a bone crushing thud in the process. By doing this, Daniel's arm, hand, lower half of his back, and shoulder were fractured and even broken.

"What…the fuck!?" Daniel screamed out in pain while Xeo saw his lightsaber drop out of Daniel's hand. Using his mind alone, Xeo was able to hold the lightsaber over his head as a light source. Daniel couldn't believe what just happened and still can't do anything about it. Still in pain he tries to get up but Xeo held him down for his own good.

"Stop moving…I'll make this all better if you don't give into emotions. Relax." Xeo said while Daniel kept trying to move.

"How can I relax after what you did to my body…hand…damn, really!"

"Just do as I say!" Xeo yelled at him while trying to get an answer of him. Daniel didn't want any help from him but he had no other choice. A person that is able to make a weapon shine pure light and hold it without using his hands was someone to trust very hard, even for someone who hasn't even seen or heard about the Jedi. Xeo started to move his hands around Daniel's broken hand and begins to use his Force Heal skills on him. Moments after wards, his hand started to feel no pain as Xeo moved his hand towards his shoulder and his arm. They were fully healed but Xeo didn't finish his job on his back because of what he wanted to do: Find Eve and Aya.

"How…what…what are you? Something like Eve?" Daniel said while he was being helped towards the car.

"If you want to know, now? I can't explain. I've lost much needed time…" he said while making Daniel rest near the car. He grabs his gun as he put it on top of the car.

"What are you…doing with my revolver?"

"Insurance for my health." Xeo stated while getting his lightsaber on his hand and holstering it on his belt. "Beside you need to stay here with that bad back of yours. Don't worry by the way, all your feeling now is just numbness. It will come back and you'll be able to walk again. For now…I'll leave you as you are. You'll be able to defend yourself. Your gun isn't out of reach in case something should…show up." He started walking toward the grey wall structure while Daniel tries to get his handgun. Daniel then tries to use his words to slow down Xeo while he tries to get his gun.

"Hey! Mr. Freak. If you can do this then why should I believe you that you didn't start those fires in Carnegie Hall?" Xeo then turns around and Force Pull the gun away from Daniel's car and holds it momentarily as he answer's that question.

"If I did that…then you would be dead already. That fire you had before…it wasn't me. I don't even know what it is but it's something that I can't explain now. It has to do with Eve and someone else I know. Right now…I have to find Eve, who is here already! And if she is here…so is your family. I can save them if I run into them. You don't have to tell me Daniel…I'll find Ben and your wife." He throws the gun close enough to Daniel but still hard for him to bend over to get it. "…I'll promises to get them back. It's how a Jedi lives in life."

"What…Jedi?" Daniel questioned towards Xeo while the Jedi starts walking near the grey structure at full speed. "Don't you walk away from me, Jedi or whatever kind of name is!" Xeo then stop for a moment and turns around for last time.

"Whatever kind of name you say? Believe me it's more than just a name or a titled. That titled is what keeping you alive and making you understand of what you cannot do against a power like Eve's…and Eve isn't the only one," he said while he starts to being his Force Jump on to the top of the wall's sphere while Daniel grabs his gun and couldn't be able to aim after Xeo's unbelievable feat. "Beside, everyone wants to talk to me about last night but she hasn't and is going after Eve too. She will have a chance to speak with me once I find Eve. Plus I want to talk to her about her current state…" Xeo said and disappear into Central Park. Daniel could only think instead of acting on his own while his back is still out. The numbness fading away he was talking to himself about what just happen.

"Oh god…who is he? Or what he is? 'Not his doing that night' he said but even now he can do…ALL THAT!? He didn't even burn up as he entered Central Park…Eve's power has nothing on him. Just like Aya, he could be untouched that night and just even now. He even said 'I'll look after her' and went off. Watch your back Aya. I have a feeling he might not be playing for the home team." Xeo starts making his way into Central Park while he tries to track down the blonde detective's path. His view around him was poorly lit with a few street lamps to shine down on the pavement, trees that were spread around to reduce visibility, the ambient light from the city giving off some pocket of light where the street lamps couldn't shine, and the darkness itself hiding anything that Xeo couldn't see or for Aya too. Without any other tools to aid him, Xeo has to relay of his training to sense out Aya's energy signature with in Central Park. Not moving a muscle, he gives into his power and begins to feel all kinds of different emitting energies around Central Park. The life force of the creatures that were not turned and those were by Eve's power, which made him vigilant at the moment while his hand is at his lightsaber. He was feeling the power fields of the street lamps and other power sources that the park has been coursing through out the underground landlines. Soon he was able to find Aya's signature from all the others he was able to sense out. A river flow of The Force was being shown to him from his Jedi point of view as a clear and visible guide.

"There you are…" Xeo said as he starts moving down the pathway with the lit street lights over his head. Trying to catch up to Aya he could hear movement beyond either side of the pathway, which made him slow down and wonder as he un-holster his lightsaber. Feeling through The Force he was able to know where danger was lurking from the shadows of Central Park; however, the sound of he was alerted to fade away as it moved away from Xeo and towards a building structure just ahead of him. Just then he was able to see a person opening a gate and step inside. "That must be her…" he said while making haste towards the location. On his way there he was able to see another cop car that had its lights left on and the engine still running. Xeo didn't mind the vehicle as he kept moving ahead but just then the engine of the car stopped and the lights went off. He paused for a moment to just look at it and thought to himself. "Strange…I could have sworn that…" he spoke to himself until the glass of the already downed police car and hood was shattered as different creatures came at Xeo. "…I was being followed!" he yelled while igniting his weapon and readying himself with Soresu. The closest thing that came at him were two mutated snakes, which were already in mid-air flight from crashing through the window. With a quick movement of this wrist both snakes were beheaded with ease while 5 more started to show up under the car. Above Xeo were a couple of genetically altered crows as one of them makes a move toward his face. Xeo dodges the bird as he spins around and gives the crow a horizontal swipe of his lightsaber, effetely killing it. He then Force Jumps towards the other two crows and swings his saber with this Ataru form and took them down as he landed on top of the cop car. All that was left was the snakes. "I need to hurry this up but I have patience…" he said while trying to fend off a snake that was trying to get him from behind. Still using the Ataru style, his lightsaber twirled and split the snake behind him in two. The other snakes tried to get him by using their venom to spit at him; although, normal snake venom wouldn't harm his trench coat but they weren't normal snakes. The venom started to eat away at his top layer of clothing as he notice this. By this time the venom stop eating away at the trench coat he back flips off the car at a height that he could pull all the snakes to his advantage and started slicing all of them in a 360 sphere of Aquamarine blur of light. As he lands back down the bits of the diced snakes started to fall after words. They started to melt and turn into orange goo while Xeo started to get up. "Didn't have to destroy the car…" he said while turning of his lightsaber and moving onwards.

While Xeo was falling behind on his way to find Aya, she was already inside the Central Park Zoo area. Taking her time in walking around the central pool area she begins to head for the veterinarian office. Once she got under the glass roof structure she opened up the door to the office room and saw another burnt body. _"Another one…I can't stay for long. I have to find Daniel's family before he gets himself killed."_ Aya said to herself as she looks around the room for anything useful. Searching some draws she was able to find the Zoo Key for the area that she was in. After which she came back outside into the cold and started moving alongside the rest of the building structure; however, it was stopped by more creatures that Aya had to deal with. This time it wasn't rats she had to kill but mutated crows and plant vines that have a will of their own with long vines to attack Aya with. Arming her M16A1 she begins looking down her sights at the crows and takes a few shots at one. It goes down after a couple of rounds while a plant creature started to get near her. A vine took a swing at her as he tried to move out of its way. Her side suffered a nasty burse as she went down. Aya got back up and begins dumping more ammo into the plant as it dies. She got her sights back onto the other crow but she saw it starting to dive bomb on to her. Getting out of its way she returned fire and killed it by a headshot. Reloading the gun she looked at the other plant creature coming close to her. Once her rifle was reloaded she kept shooting until it sub come to enough stress and died. Aya then relaxed as she saw the bodies of the dead creatures started to turn into the orange slime that the rats ended up after they died too. At the time her body started to heal the burse that was inflicted on her without even thinking. Aya felt better but didn't know how she didn't feel pain anymore. _"…how did I?"_ she said to herself while staying on guard for anything else. While not thinking about more of what just happen she kept continuing towards the concert. Passing under the glass roof and out into more of the park's walking areas she was still being confronted by more creatures. A pair of snakes came out of the darkness and Aya readied her rifle. She took one of them out from a headshot and killed the other one with a few shots before it came close to her. After some walking she came to a fork in the pathway. She could clearly see the right side being a dead end while the left pathway had a gate with a red brick wall. Aya started to walk towards the gate while another crow came from behind. The detective turned around fast enough to give it a fatal wound as it crash into the pavement and dissolved. After checking her rifle's clip to account the ammo left in there she headed towards the gate. It was locked but a key hole was visible to her and she got out the Zoo Key. _"It fits,"_ she said while turning the key and hearing the locking mechanism make a click sound. Then she turned around while putting the key back into her leather jacket and notice that the zoo area of the park had run a mock with the animals. _"I could only bet that Eve has something to do with this. All the animals have escaped. She made them strong enough to break free," _Aya said to herself while opening the gate, which leads to a pathway to the stage area of the park. With a bit of walking distance she was able to see the concert that Eve would be at. She ran for it while trying to look out for any other creatures that might cross her path; however, none were to be seen. Getting closer she could be able to hear the sounds of the people that are already gathered inside and headed right for the nearest opening to the seats of the concert. By the time Aya got inside she was able to see every seat filled up with people…and Eve taking center stage. _"Eve! On no…I have to find Daniel's family before anything happens,"_ Aya said in her mind while she tries very hard not to get Eve to notice her being there. Slowly moving closer to a seat she moves to a person and using her badge to get their attention. "Sorry to disturb you but I'm with NYPD and I need you and anyone else to get out of here…" The person didn't answer back as she kept trying to get a response from him. "I'm with NYPD. I'm telling you to get out of here!" Aya's word didn't faze him at all as he mumbled under his breath,

"Eve…gathering…" she steps back and couldn't believe what is happening to the gathered mob of people.

_"He's under her influence? All of them are."_ She only could just try to find Daniel's family before anything happens; however, Eve's voice was being echo to everyone in the concert.

"The holiday season brings joy to us all. And this Christmas will be the most special for all. Special because I will no longer be under the control of a host, as I have since I could remember when I first started my life span. Humans are weak-mitochondria can self evolve. Mitochondria must now take over the nucleus. Such is the will of survival," Eve said as her hand starts to move above her head and her body began to communicate to the other mitochondria in the crowd. Without warning, the audience began to feel heat all around as they couldn't do anything to move away from this feeling. Aya didn't feel a thing but could only look at the horror that Eve was doing to them. The mitochondria started to ooze out of the bodies of those being seated as the heat was becoming unbearable for the people. Soon the bodies became liquid orange plasma and melted whatever was left of the audience. Aya was in awe as what just happened as the ooze started to move on its own and out of the concert.

_"No! Daniel's family…I…I have to get backstage and stop her,"_ she said while heading back the way she came in. Once outside she was able to see an apparition of the little girl again. _"It's her again. The little girl I saw at Carnegie Hall. But she is moving away,"_ At that point Aya didn't care to ask her to stop but kept following her, as if she was being lead down a pathway for guidance. She ended up backstage and enters the concert building again but this time could run up to Eve. Getting her Beretta's safety off and pointed at Eve's head and yelled out at her. "Why!? Why are you doing this?" Eve turns at Aya and just looked down at her.

"You again. But you are too late. At least you didn't interfere with my plans this time around. I'm surprised that my pets didn't stop you. Then again, you are something else?" Eve said with haste in her tone of voice as she flew away from Aya's sights.

"Stop!" Aya screamed out as her efforts to hold Eve at bay. Looking at Eve's intended flight, Aya begins to run out of the backstage area and away from the tragic scene. Into the park pathway areas again she ran while keeping track of Eve until she couldn't see her again. "Damn it!" she yelled at the fact of losing Eve in the darkness. Staring at the rest of Central Park she had no other choice but to keep looking for her. Finding another pathway she kept pursuing her target. Elsewhere, Xeo, being far behind Aya's path, has reached the Central Park Zoo area. Opening the gate and shut it behind him, he was looking around to see where the blond haired detective ended up.

"Well look at you…" he said while Force Pushes the crimson monkey with an elongated scythe for an arm back into a glass wall. While the monkey bled out on the pieces of glass, Xeo came into a self contented ecosystem for zoo animals. "I guess I found your home. Too bad it isn't made well for your kind they way you are now," he said while igniting his lightsaber for another round. His energy beam glow to see if the creatures would back off from him but that wouldn't work for these creatures. He could still sense their motives and hunger for food, knowing that Xeo might think of Jedi as a diet. Xeo didn't like the sound of that and used The Force to see where they were while trying to find that wall that can save him time. The power of The Force made his eyes see in the dark as he used Force Sight and he was able to find the creatures out. Plus his eye found a wall close enough for him to make up for lost time, which showed him a pathway towards Aya's location. _"Well that was the easy part. Now to get to it…not very easy,"_ he told himself in his mind as he put his arms and hands down that grip his lightsaber, which he started walking towards the broken glass encasement. Already the creatures were on the move as one of the monkeys let out of howl to signal the attack on the Jedi. Xeo knew that was a mistake on their part for making him ready for anything. Three monkeys rush towards Xeo as he gets into the Ataru style. One of them jumps high enough in the air to set itself over Xeo's head while he his arms and hands moved his lightsaber to meet the monkey's chest. He turns his hold body and wrists to make his vertical downward slice at the crimson monkey that was cutting across its chest. His back was towards the other monkeys that rush him even faster. He used The Force on the long scythe arm by Force Pulling it towards him and Xeo Force Jumps while making a 360-degree vertical spin over the scythe looking arm. His lightsaber sliced the scythe arm into two while still performing his jump. He landed on the ground while the two-piece of the scythe arm looking weapon when into the other two monkeys. They were impaled on the walls right through their chest. Two other monkeys came from the ceiling trying to surprise Xeo but he simply Force Pushes them away. They both crash on the ground but got back up to come at him again. Xeo advanced one of the monkeys and skewered its chest with his weapon. While retracing the energy plasma beam of Aquamarine he could feel the other monkey landing on his back. "Oh someone wants a ride?" he said to the monkey not even caring if it could understand him. Xeo used his lightsaber to twirl it behind his back to get the monkey off him; although, the monkey jumped off in time his lightsaber made contact with a nearby tree…making it fall on the monkey that was on his back and making the wall he wanted to get to passable now.

"The Force works in many ways…I will blame it for this kind of death," he said to himself because of how that conflict ended while rolling his eyes. Xeo then hear the grass near him move as mutated snakes were coming after him. He started moving towards the opening but in stopped by another monkey. Xeo could sense the snakes right behind him so close that they were right next to the opening of the shattered glass encasement. "It's not nice to sneak up on someone like that," he said when he Force Pull the splintered glass into the body of all the snakes coming up behind him. While he did that the monkey blocking his path ran right up and tried to jump him. This time Xeo just moved his lightsaber with no effort to slice it when the monkey ran into the energy beam and when into two pieces. Another monkey ran for Xeo's back but this time he had time to react. "I would love to stick around but I have an important engagement with someone!" Xeo said while using The Force to seek out a rock that was left inside the glass encasement. "And now to shut the door," he said while trying to move to the outside area of the building. More monkeys and snakes were advancing on the Jedi but he got just in time to close it up; even thought, one monkey tried to get pass the rock ended up crashing his scythe arm and head. Turning off his lightsaber for the moment he brushed off any blood and plant life on him. "It isn't easy being a Jedi. That's for sure," he complement to himself after much was done by him alone. Once he cleaned up he looked to where Aya's signature was going still. He could tell where the concert was from the lack of life, which is being replaced by emptiness of death and decay. His point of view, through The Force, was able to pick up on her trail again. He Force Jumps over the cold and icy river and onto near piece of land while saying, "She was just here. This pathway is warm with her energy signature." Holstering his lightsaber for the moment he starts walking along the path that Aya was beforehand.

Aya, in the meantime, was still following the little ghostly girl in Central Park, which crossed her mind for a moment. _"Why is she here in the middle of the cold and why am I following her. I shouldn't but…somehow…I shouldn't ignore her,"_ she said while keeping an eye out for any other creatures that might come out of the shadows. Traveling down some winding pathways of pavement Aya felt lost in the deathly frozen maze but her willpower didn't let her down. As she kept moving onwards threw Central Park she had more run-ins with snakes and crows. Her rifle kept her alive for as long as her ammo can hold out while delivering headshots into the mutated creatures. The pathway Aya was on started to clear up as she went over a small bridge and started to see another creature she never encounter before: a disgusting bugged eye bleeding mutant polar bear. Her rifle aimed towards the bear's head while it started to emit blue energy from its hands. A powerful shockwave could be felt from Aya as she tried to get a headshot from her weapon but misses poorly. The bear started to charge at her while she started moving back and unloading her gun into the creature. It kept on running until Aya couldn't stay in its path of destruction as she leaps out of the way. The polar bear kept running until the body started to fall to the ground and end up crashing into the wall, while the body of the bear fell into the ice cold river. Knowing what was going to happen to the body she kept moving along the pathway while keeping a look out for anything. After some trekking she came across a structure that had steps to go up. Going up the steps she could hear another set of sounds as her head soon saw a crimson monkey's scythe being thrown at her. Ducking her head she takes aim and kills it before the other monkeys were alerted to her present. Taking her time she takes out one by one of them with headshots or several rounds until they died. Crossing the structure, which was a bridge for motorist to go by; she walked back down the flight of steps on the other side and walked more by herself. After passing a couple of benches and black steel pipe fences she came into an open area where she could see Eve from afar. Just then the ground that she was on started to move as if a whole pack of monkeys or polar bears started to come right for her until she was the earth explode with something coming out of it. "My god! Those…those are…worms?" she said to herself out loud while the worms snarled and show their teeth at her. "What did Eve do to make them so big," she said before one of them shot out a ball of spikes from its mouth and another tried to bite her. She evades both attacks and grips the grip handle her M16 for a fight.

Back on the other side of the park, Xeo was tracing Aya's pathway and was able to see her footstep. "She's been here. I can see her handy work," Xeo stated as he look at the bullet casings and orange residue left in the pavement and snow. At this moment his Jedi senses were being alerted as he stops and feels what is being triggered in his mind. His mind was reaching out with The Force and started to see a large cluster of creatures being attacked by the blond haired woman. "Damn…first the concert and now her. I'm not going to lose another life from my carelessness," he said as his mind was in-sync with his body again. Xeo wasted no time on his troubled thoughts and destiny as he started to Force Speed across Central Park. Using his senses he was still able to pick up the aura energy flow from her; however, more of those creatures showed up. His lightsaber comes out of his black belt holster and ignites for a fast confrontation with them. "I don't have time for this," he said being impatience this time around, something a Jedi never should do for himself or for anyone else. Five mutated monkeys were right in front of him as two of them jump. He slow down his Force Speed to be able to managed his focus on The Force as he Force Push both of the monkeys that were in the air. His aquamarine lightsaber went right threw one of the monkeys while another one lost its shorter arm as Xeo swung at it. He then did a full spin with his whole body and showed off a massive Force Push surging from his hand. The three monkeys were sent flying as two for them went into the trees, which they were killed by the impact of the branches and the last one land on a polar bear in the off distances. He ran back up to speed while some snakes jump at him. His lightsaber went off in diagonal directions as he exchange his saber from hand to hand, slaying each snake as he move onwards from his ways of Shii-Cho. His sight saw the polar bear with a monkey on its back while the monkey threw his scythe arm at him. He used The Force to Force Pull the scythe looking weapon on the ground as he landed on it and used it as a mean of moving. He glides on the ground with it until he was in close range of the polar bear. He Force Push his own body towards the side of the polar bear, which tried to claw him. Xeo then used his weapon to slice pass the polar bear while he spins the scythe that he is on and lunches it at the monkey, which impales into the side of it head. Xeo then kept Force Speeding towards Aya.

Aya, still battling the worms, was running low on the type of ammo for her rifle. She killed at least three of the mutated worms but the last one is proving more difficult as it sized tripled and was using hit own body to try to harm her. She used the last shot on the worm as it survived the shot from the M16. "Damn!" she yelled out while dropping the weapon and pulling out her Beretta and started to put more bullets into it. The worm kept on trying to bite her and slam it body on her but she was too fast for it. It tried to bite her again but its mouth slammed into the ground right where the M16 was and it was stuck. "Had your iron for the day ugly?" she yells at the worm while putting three shots into its exposed mouth and penetrating its brain. The worm fell and was dead from the shots she gave it. The body of the worm when back underground as the area looked clear for her to leave. Checking her gun before he continues forward she was able to see the one who was responsible to all this madness and twisted chaos, Eve.

"I'm just not fast enough to get to her. I need to step this up," Xeo said while trying to catch up to Aya. He comes to the road bridge structure and could feel a dozen of monkeys on top of the road crossing. Without wasting any time, Xeo rushes the steps and as soon as he got to the top step he does a side cartwheel while he use another force power in he knows from training but rarely is used: Force Saber Throw. His lightsaber flew from his hand horizontally connecting every single monkey and cutting them down into two halves. His foot landed at the other side of the steps as his weapon returned to his hand. He ran down the steps and was confronted by two more polar bears. "Why can't you just go back to the zoo?" he said while the bears look at him and started to charge. He stood back and waited for the bear to get in close as the Jedi started to get into a stance with this lightsaber away from him and near his side while curling up. Once he felt they were close enough, Xeo felt The Force flow through his feet and hands as he made a quick dash from the front of the bears to behind them. His lightsaber was above him and in front now while standing tall. Making a gesture as his lightsaber move back down towards his side the bear went into two while they fell apart from the running. Xeo could see the detective from a distance while saying, "No more of those things to deal with." By saying that just now, the Jedi was losing his footing slipped as another worm came out of the ground while he was on its back. "…I just spoke to soon. Should have seen that coming!" Xeo said while one of his hands held on to the mutated worm started to slip from the struggle. It threw him off its back as he landed on the ground, head first. Coming around from the impact, he was able to see the size of the monster as it started to open its mouth for him. Xeo's feet Force Jump away from its mouth while it tries to snap at him. He landed on the ground and was on his knees while trying to focus his mind on the fighting the worm. His lightsaber, now in a reverse style, started to charge at the worm. He made cuts along the ground flesh of the creature as it roared at him. It tried to swallow him hold but his speed was getting the best of him as Xeo kept making his move on it. He then started to run up the worm's back while dragging his saber into it inflict more damage. The worm then shrugged Xeo off its back by slamming itself into the ground and making the Jedi fall off. Xeo gets back up and tries to Force Saber Throw at the worm but the monster was faster this time around and finally got Xeo in his mouth. It pauses for a moment to enjoy what the mutated creature had to taste. "I hope your mom knows that humans are bad for your diet," he said while in its mouth as he can feel the worm's jaw starting crush him. He turns his lightsaber off and then back on while aiming it near the brain of the beast. The energy blade went right threw the worm's upper central nerves system as he Force Jumps with the saber cutting the worm. With a twist of his wrist and a movement of his arm Xeo jump out of the already dead worm to make his own opening and landed away from the dead monster. The body this time started to melt away while Xeo switched off his lightsaber and holster it. "Time to get back to finding her," he said as he ran off to find Aya.

After all the death and bitter cold, Aya found Eve near a carriage. Without hesitation she pointed her Beretta as Eve looked at her. For a moment Eve didn't say anything to Aya as her own mind was somewhere else. Soon Eve spoke to Aya. "Your genes are stronger that I thought. Come my dear, let's go for a ride. Hahaha!" Aya didn't understand why Eve would say something like that while a gun was pointed at her head.

"After all you did and you still think I'm going to fall for a trick? I should put you down…right…now…" Aya said to her while her mind started to blank. Eve kept smiling as Aya wasn't herself. Her body started to walk towards the carriage from another powerful force that she never felt before and it wasn't from Eve's powers. Before she could resist it she already agreed to get into the carriage.

_"How did I…?"_ said to herself as her mind came back to reality and notice she was in the carriage. Eve then looked at her and then turn words the horse at the front. All of a sudden the horse started to scream and was set ablaze by Eve's power. It couldn't control itself as it started to run out of the feeling of pain. The burst of fire made Aya fall back and cover her eyes while feeling the motion of the carriage being moved. She got back up and points the gun at Eve again while she looks down at Aya with an twisted grin.

The Jedi drops off the jacket had with him for sometime as a cover for him had the stench of the worm's remains all over it. He was now back to his original outlook and ran to the road where the cart used to be. "Always something, huh! I keep thinking my brother keeps tabs on me and tells Eve," he said with a ticked off mood but it pass in a short amount of time while he had to find a way to get Aya. He looked around but he didn't see any cars of any kind driving on any side of the road; although, something did check his eye. "It doesn't look like a vehicle with a repulsorlift but sure reminds me of the speeder bikes that I used during with the New Republic," he said as he looked at a motorcycle. Knowing how powerful Eve is he could safely assume that the owner of the bike was long gone or already dead. Looked for the ignition button but the bike didn't have one. "The technology this planet has…isn't that simple," Xeo said while trying to figure out how to start it up. "…They're getting away…" he looks up and then looks back down on the bike. "…oh to hell with it." Just that he waves his hand and used The Force to start up the bike. He was able to peer into the internal workings and looked for the starter. He mounted himself on the motorcycle and started to get used to wheels on the ground. "This might take some getting used to…"

"Why? Why be on the human's side?" Eve cursed Aya out as they were drawing near another conflict.

"Why not? I am human." Aya replied right back at Eve with the choice of which side she is on, humanity's side while dropping the hammer on her Beretta.

"Why are you going with them and not me!? Can't you understand or are you just not that…developed?" Eve said with discontent with her answer knowing that she wanted to be on her side, mitochondria's side while feeling her powers becoming active.

"What?" Aya questioned to Eve but she didn't answer back.

"Come…child. I'll show you what you could evolve to be," Eve said and started to move around the carriage and discharge her energy attacks at Aya. Dodge her attacks, Aya tries to land a shot at Eve but to no avail. Eve at times would try to use her hands for physical blows but Aya kept ducking her head and return fire. "Get ready for this…" Eve said while she flew up above Aya and started discharging her beam attacks onto the carriage. Avoiding as much as she could, the detective could only wait for her to come back down.

"Okay I think I got the hang of this," said a now well trained biker Jedi. Xeo puts the petal to the metal as he sores after the runaway carriage. While Eve keeps attack Aya she was able to feel Xeo's presences coming close to them.

"You…here? Dreazin wasn't lying after all. You are such a troublesome bother," she said while waving her hand out into Central Park, which was calling out to her other lower mitochondria pets to aid her. At that time, Aya got a shot off at Eve and hit her; although, it didn't dull her senses as she kept trying to harm Aya. Not too far behind the carriage, Xeo was able to make up time with the new wheels he has; however, it was short lived as soon as more creatures started to come over the stonewall near Central Park. Readying his lightsaber, the Jedi was able to see more monkeys jumping after him while his lightsaber cut them in two. Any snakes that tried to get to Xeo were wiped out by the motorcycle and the short end of his lightsaber. He even used The Force to Force Pull a snake with venom right into the face of a polar bear and it fell off the stonewall. Crows were just hacked up no matter how close they could get to Xeo. Monkeys were trying to used their scythe arms against him but he just send them back with a burst of Force Push for every time they threw one at him and end up dead with either being in two or impaled somewhere on their own body. A polar bear tried to jump over the wall but Xeo just Force Saber Throw at the creature and send its lower half back to the ground while the other have got stuck on the stonewall. Another polar bear rammed into a lamppost on the stonewall and was tending to make it land on Xeo. The Jedi Force Push the ripped end of it on to the bear's cranium and send it flying over the wall. "I can see why Dreazin wants you…" Eve said while thinking of what to do with two problems. She makes another high yield shot onto a lamppost to slow Xeo down while she descended towards Aya; however, Aya finally shot her to the point of Eve was bleeding. "Ugh…!" Eve screeched out while falling back near to the ground but still able to float. She looked at Aya while trying to maintain her evil smile. "It seems you still don't know what I am. Well, if you don't know, your mitochondria will…that's why you were drawn to the opera." Aya just paused for a moment to understand the information she was getting from her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here, let me explain…" Eve said while she moves one of her hands near Aya's head and said to her "…directly." Aya falls back onto the carriage.

"Stop it!" Aya tries desperately to block out her powers but it was too strong.

"If we join forces, all the other mitochondria in the world will…" Eve said to her while forcing her hand on her head to let her power influence the woman's mind. Aya tries to fight her but the power was too much as she kept yelling at her.

"S…stop it!" Aya said before blacking out from Eve's power. She was unconscious and was venerable to Eve; however, Eve didn't have time to kill her nor wanted to after what she said to her in the cart. Eve had to lose her for the time being since Xeo was very close. She used her power to make the horse's internal system to be burn from the inside out and kill itself. The cart was flown clear from the horse and it spins around as if the cart was in a twister but only for the moment. It stops near a stone wall that dividing Central Park from the Sam Reno Apartments. Eve was only there to look over her for a brief time until a sound from afar came at her with intentions towards her alone. Xeo's bike flew pass the carriage while he was disregarding her life for the moment as he was more intent of getting towards Eve.

"Eve!" Xeo screamed out loud while speeding close to her and the cart.

"So…you are Xeo. I have to say that I'm not quite impressed with your biological features. I rather prefer Dreazin's because he knows what life is," Eve said while Xeo kept creeping up closer to her.

"And…has to do with my code of the Jedi? Survival?" he said back to Eve to get an answer.

"Very good. You're not all that lost in the real world of life and its rules. I'll shall give you a demonstration. Oh and I hope you can put up more of a fight then her." Eve started to fire her energy shots at Xeo. He was able to evade most of the shots while Eve kept trying to aim carefully at the motorcycle. Even the energy shots were a low yield type, compare to his lightsaber, they were powerful enough take out the bike if she could land a shot. He kept redirecting them back at Eve while she return fire and dodge at the same time. Xeo made his bike move in different swaying directions to avoid any shots that he couldn't deflect in time.

"You know, Eve…you can stop. All I want is information but I knowing what you did to these people last night and just now…I hardly believe that you're going to have a simple talk with me?" Xeo said to Eve while she wasn't going to give him a straight answer.

"Enough of this!" she said while giving off another powerful energy shot at Xeo and he knew his lightsaber could deflect it. The power she released from her hands nearly took out Xeo's head but his lightsaber couldn't overpower the energy shot; however, he had teachings about fusing the lightsaber with the power of The Force to added effects. He got rid of the energy shot which went into an apartment building by accident since he wasn't ready for an energy discharge of that magnitude at him. Eve then moved at the stunned Jedi to use her elongated fingertips to end his life; however, the tables were turned when Xeo came out while Eve was right next to him. He got the motorcycle to lift up and he used The Force to Force Push and Force Jump the bike on to the air while it flew right into Eve's body. The amount of power that Xeo used in those moves send Eve crashing into a building while Xeo fell on his back. He got up and brushed off the snow from his robes and walked over to see if Eve was still alive. He has his lightsaber ignited if anything should go sour for this interrogation.

"I have to admit, Eve. You're something else…" he said while seeing her being trapped under the motorcycle while her upper body was not destroyed for her to speak. "…I would think someone that had The Force would be able to do a lot of this chaos but you don't have any. Why? I need to know what Dreazin knows," he said while Eve just started to laugh.

"I told you everything he told me. Dreazin know a lot about what I am trying to do to this world. Hosts like you aren't a part of my plan to take back this world from the nuclei. The mitochondria will see to that," Eve said with a voice that sounds resolved in her goal to take over the world.

"I thought you would…" Xeo answer back while recalled the questions he had for Eve. "The chase has leaded me to you. Now then Eve…what is this mitochondria you speak of? Being free you keeping saying? Do they have to do with Dreazin's plans? Did he tell you about the cells in our body? What can our cells have anything to do with you?" Xeo questioned Eve.

"If I told you then your brother wouldn't enjoy the moment of truth for you, my dear Xeo." Eve said in a sense of enjoyment while trying to make him feel like she wanted something else out of him.

"Answer me Eve!" Xeo yelled out due to the fact that Eve isn't going to give him a straight answer.

"Heh. If you must know a long time ago on this world that you called Earth we, the mitochondria had been free and to do anything we wanted until our numbers were being to run thin. The world back then had a gas we couldn't live by and we had to make do with being part of a host. We saw cells with a protective cell membrane that was able to shield us from the deadly gases of the world. We survived the endocytosis to become one with the cell. We lived in symbiosis when we gave the…nucleic…an energy boots to make it become active and it started to become more complex. Evolution sets in as our hosts started take on forms. Then the humans came from that evolution…from what we gave them in the first place. We thought we could live out our lives in secretly without anyone knowing what we were and we might could have been until the day finale came," she explain her story of the mitochondria to Xeo who's reaction was enlightening.

"So that is why. You were here all this time until the moment was right. I thought this was about a rebellion against the human race on this world, but now I see it was all nothing more than just a simple used and abuse idea; however, this does sounds like something I have," Xeo said while his body started to feel unease at the moment. He then said to Eve, "The way you told about…your kind…the mitochondria is almost similar to what we have. Midi-chlorians…"

"Midi-chlorians you say," Eve said while being disgusted and curious about what Xeo and Dreazin have in their cells. "Are you related to us or are you something completely different? I can tell your cells have much in common with us yet your "midi-chlorians" are far different then mitochondria. Even now, I can tell that your cells are in an uproar to go back to that woman in the carriage because it's who you are. Unless…wait…there's something else…within you…" Eve slowed her speking down while Xeo kept feeling something odd about Eve and what she just said.

"Something…else…?" Xeo said to Eve when a strong powerful energy could be felt through The Force. His lightsaber was up as he was in a stance. Eve wanted to know more but the power she felt was almost on top of them. She laughs at Xeo while the bike was lifted from her body. "I know that means…" he said while feeling a powerful pull on the motorcycle and the being crushed in two. His mind tried to look for the source of the energy but its power clouded his mind.

"I think that's enough to say to Eve…dear brother…" a voice was said around him while Eve moves up to Xeo.

"Dreazin? Come out and face me!" Xeo said before feeling something on top of his head and then a sudden powerful flow of energy entering his head.

"I will still know about these midi-chlorains before your brother tells me to stop," she said while putting her hand on Xeo's head to see what he knows. Eve start tapping into his mind to know about anything to do with midi-chlorains. Vivid images of Xeo's past come into her own head while seeing his mother and father. More images of the many worlds Xeo has been on and his Jedi Training, which Eve was dumbfounded to know how Xeo and his kind could do. She also seen the wars that him and his brother have been through including the threat on the New Republic just not by his brother alone. Her head was swarming with knowledge of the ways of the Jedi and their history and the many heroes that had come and gone. She also stumbled on a vision that even Xeo didn't remember as her mitochondria power flow easily threw. The vision was of a culture tank with New Republic scientists were taking samples of and writing down data sheets of. She felt a terrible familiar sense from within the tank…as if it called out to her to join with her. The professor that Dreazin and Xeo know by was spotted taking some of those samples too while another Jedi being very old were looking after him. The vision of the operation room came back again with flashes of the folder "Project J" and Dreazin's turn towards The Dark Side. As the vision went on Xeo was also shown himself getting out of the room and running threw the halls of death and destruction with blood stains everywhere. The fired around him in the building let him outside to his hometown off out on Corellia up in fire. He ran to everyone but all were lost as he witness Dreazin do the unthinkable in front of Xeo; however, the vision was so strong that not even Eve was able to see anything clearly but yet something came up. She was able to see Xeo surround by flames as if he was still that hometown of his but Eve felt something wrong with Xeo as if Xeo himself was not the person or organism, as she calls him, but his very inner being was taken over by something else. Something like Dreazin if Xeo was ever fell to The Dark Side but far more powerful. The scary part of the vision for Eve is that she knows about the person that is taking over Xeo's mind in this vision, but as the flames engulf around him like if he was on stage at Carnegie Hall on that night a solute of someone else was there in replacement. Taller than Xeo or Dreazin and far more different physical look but still was human. She would feel his person's anger that was hotter any of the flames around him, making him withstand the fire without protection of any kind. Eve nearly started to feel the fire coming at her while the man looked at her and just said one word.

_"…Monster…"_ the voice said and instantly cutting off Eve's power out of Xeo. His mind was beginning to feel like it was going to explode and kept trying to fight against it. His will to control The Force was so off balance that every thought and every sound he made destroyed object around and were thrown around. Eve thought something had awakened in Xeo the likes she had never seen before. She now knows why Dreazin didn't want any harm towards to him. Xeo's thoughts were being interrupted by many flashbacks that he tried to control but there was one thing he did remembered. It was back on "The Light of Hope" when Xeo and Dreazin clashed lightsaber together and then all of sudden they went out cold. It felt that effect while his mind was being slammed with images of the pass.

"This…this is the power of midi-chlorians? What kind of link do they have to mitochondria? I could have sworn I felt something else within him." Eve said with disbelief until someone answered her.

"If you only knew what midi-chlorians were Eve, if you only know the origins like we do." said a voice with that hovered down while sticking his arm straight out at Xeo. "That's enough brother!" Dreazin said while using The Force to shoot out Force Lightning at the Jedi. Dreazin only did this just to make his mind stop from become too involved with the vision he was having. His brother was down on the floor in a weaken state while being Force Pushed aside to the curb of the sidewalk far away from Eve. "You shouldn't have done that, Eve. You could have jeopardized everything I had planned for him. He wasn't meet to come into contact with you incase this would of happen. His pathway towards The Dark Side must be him and him alone." He said with an angry voice that even some of the destroyed material behind Eve was moved.

"I just wanted to know what he was," she said as truthful as she can be.

"I think you know more then you should…I could feel his whole body with your power in him. What were you looking for?" Dreazin said wanting to know how much she knows about Xeo.

"Midi-chlorians…" she said without emotion at him

"…You know that kind of secret is mostly for us Force-Sensitive people and our background information with them is on a need to know base now, Eve. I would advise you not to think about what midi-chlorians and mitochondria would have in common," he said while thinking Eve had any other information. "…is there more you looked at?"

"I saw a culture tank of some…thing that ask me out…to come back to me. Whatever that thing was it wanted me with ravish hunger. Also some person came out and said something. I also felt the flames about to burn my body," she said while Dreazin's reaction was moving.

"A person…what did he say in those flames?" he said

"He said…monster…" she replied while Dreazin's face now smiled with joy.

"…If what your saying is true…and I can sense it within you…then my dearest brother is the key then for your mitochondria victory on this world and for my trumpet card for my war with the New Republic. Heh..he…hahahahaha!" he cackled while looking at Xeo's body. "In time, Xeo…you will know," he said before he looked at Eve and told her to leave, "I believe were done here for the moment…we'll be seeing you soon…brother." Eve turns around and gets one last line for she fly away with Dreazin, which is unnatural for a Jedi or Dark Jedi, "I would tent to yourself and get your lightsaber back."


	13. Chapter 12

Xeo struggled to get up but his body was still feeling the mental tearing in his mind. He tried to get his lightsaber towards him by using The Force but his focus was shattered. Trying as he may to move anything but the only thing he could move was his head very slowly. Xeo, in the pass, felt the power of The Dark Side against him from Dreazin and some lower followers of his but this was something he never felt before let alone from himself. Dreazin Force Lightning him for a good reason instead of letting his power run wild. Aya still is unconscious in the carriage was laying their helpless form Eve's powers. Both Xeo and Aya were incapable of moving while no one was around to help them; however, someone was still near Central Park while being left on the sidelines. "Aya! Aya! Answer me! Why can't she ever have a radio on her at times?" Daniel yelled out. His voice was echoing out into Central Park but was to no avail as they don't know what happened to Aya. He was more annoyed then ever after what Xeo did to him and couldn't do a thing until Eve was taken care of, which her powers have been lifted over the park. Daniel then started to hear a faint sound from his right side that slowly increased. He thought it was Xeo coming up to get him again so he slowly turned so to see if it was someone in a brown trench coat. What he saw instead was a small boy with a red jacket running towards him screaming, "Daddy!" It was Ben.

"Ben!" Daniel said with a sigh of relief. "Weren't you going to the concert?" Daniel kneel down and look at what he could of lost tonight if it wasn't for Aya's work, which he didn't know at the time wasn't her work at all.

"…I came here with mom, but…she…she was all weird." Ben tried to explain to Daniel.

"What do you mean, Ben!?"

"I came with mom so the 3 of us could be together…" Ben said while trying to get the point across to his father.

"So that's why you came to get me…"

"Mom went to the stage but…she freaked out…" Ben said with an unease tone.

"What do you mean mom freaked out?" Daniel said now putting his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I got near the stage and started to feel sick. I wanted go home. Mom wasn't herself, dad…she left and everyone else went too!" Ben told Daniel as his father just look away for a moment.

"Lorraine…" Daniel muttered to himself now knowing what he feared the most. Aya and even Xeo have failed to get his wife back; however, Ben lived. He got up from his kneeling stance and looked at his son. "Ben we need to get back to the station. I don't know whats up with Aya right now but I need to see if anyone reported back or if she is back at the station. I could look for her but…I just don't know anymore." Daniel and Ben get into the police car and started to drive away from Central Park. Daniel kept using the dispatcher to find anything out about his partner's whereabouts. "This is Daniel. Has anyone seen Aya Brea? Detective Brea?" All the radios gave him a 'no' answer as he slams the receiver back onto the dispatcher. Ben started to fall asleep while Daniel made a bee line back to the police station. Once he parked his car in the garage he stormed up to Baker's office. Will wasn't present after what he did to him but other officers got out of the away from Daniel while he walked his way through.

"Hey Daniel," Zed said to Daniel. "Do you know that after tonight's event and last night that we were going to start moving people out of New York City? I mean all of them? Really?" Daniel just answered back while moving passed Zed.

"After tonight…we better." Daniel open's Bakers door and everyone turns around. Warner, Nix, and Baker himself didn't know what to expect from him.

"You have a lot of balls to come back here like that, Daniel. Acting all hot shit and thinking taking out Will is going to make you feel better about…" Warner said while Baker slaps the back of his head.

"Shut up, Warner…can you understand what he just went through? It's bad enough that you bring that shit up!" Baker yelled at the arrogant Warner whose ego was hurt at the moment. "Casualties were much worse this time. I don't even need to stress this any more than necessary after what Daniel and Aya witness to. We can NOT put the lives of citizens in jeopardy any longer." He pauses to get everyone's attention as he was about to give out important information. "As of now…we have orders to evacuate all citizens out of Manhattan. Fortunately, most people are out of the city for Christmas. We will stay and assist in neutralizing Eve, which is our top priority!"

"Shouldn't we leave it to the army?" Nix question Baker in an unease tone.

"We're the ones that are supposed to be protecting the city! I like to ask your opinion about the fine work we have been doing so far? We had not one…BUT TWO tragic events so far and I'm open to suggestions…detectives," Baker yelled out at Nix for his incompetence. "Get going…I need to speak with Daniel alone." Nix and Warner leave the office while not even looking at Daniel for the out bursts of anger he showed before scared other NYPD personal in the building.

"Sir?" Daniel said while standing up straight with a face of sadness.

"Forget about Will…I'll take that up with you another time when we don't have a fucking monster running around in our already fucked up city," Baker said as he looked Daniel straight into his eyes to see what horrors he witness at Central Park. "Lorraine…she was there. Wasn't she?" Baker asked while Daniel nodded slowly trying not to give into any emotions he was holding back. "…I'm sorry. It must be painful now but you must suck it up. I wouldn't let a loose cannon back on the streets trying to take up revenge against something we have little to no idea and don't you deny it. What you did to Will…I would have you suspend for but we have bigger problems and…" Baker was then cut off by Daniel in the middle of his words.

"…Then do it. I would care less at this point." Baker slammed his hand down on his desk to get Daniel to think straight.

"That's the point, Daniel! You have to cool yourself down. Understood detective?" Daniel shrugged off his emotions at Baker for the moment.

"Yes, sir!" Daniel complied with him

"That's the Daniel I know…now…about our missing suspect? Will and other officers were making quite a ruckus before you and Aya left to Central Park. Now Will told me that after he left the interrogation room and pass other guards in the middle of the media riot, earlier this morning, you were seen with him, as the desk jockey stated to Will. Now I know he was saying this in front of you and Aya while I was there and I'm glad he didn't say anymore…but…" Baker walks around the office while explaining to Daniel. Then he stops and turns towards him saying, "…What I don't get is you taking him in your car, not bring him back in after your visit with Dr. Klamp, refusing to put him back in the precinct, taking him with you again without telling, and…LOSING HIM!?" Baker yelled at him while Daniel was about to give him an answer but Baker didn't give him a chance at the moment. "After all this time on the force you had someone that could be a key witness to the Carnegie Hall event, that could gives us hints to whatever Eve is while you come back without him!? WHY!?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Daniel said while trying to make Baker give him his side of the story.

"Okay…" Baker moves to his desk and sits in his black leather chair while relaxing as much as he could. "Try me…how did you lose him?" Daniel looked at him and expressed his moments with Xeo.

"…Hard as this maybe for you while we have Eve doing all kinds of weird shit in Mid-Town. He was something else. I know Will was freaking out about the whole "he's a magician" crap but he wasn't far from the truth." Baker raised one of his eyebrows and commented on Will's quote.

"Did he show you a trick or two?" Daniel shows an expression of surprise at Baker.

"Tricks I wouldn't even think were planned…or tricks I only heard in fantasy books and movies. Mostly sci-fi. Please understand Baker. I lost him due to the fact of who or what he is. He had moves that I could only say that…were inhuman like. He was able to jump high…I mean really high like over trees that were tall in Central Park. The light that Will was talking about wasn't a lie…he had a light…stick of some sort. That's not the weird is part…"

"I can't wait for this…" Baker said in an unbelieving tone.

"I was going to hold him down to put the cuffs on him but then he did some kind of Kung-Fu shit on me and broke my hand and shoulder, but I'm not in pain anymore…at the time he made them all better…healed them without any meds. Just used some kind of touch and I was feeling better already. I lost him after he told me that my back was left alone to heal on its own so that he would run off to find Eve, for himself. He even told me that he would save…my family and look over Aya."

"And you're expecting me to believe you?" Baker said while still not moving from his chair.

"After what Eve did these last two nights you should! He was after Eve too and wasn't even harmed by whatever she can do to us. My arm burst into flames before I could go into Central Park while Aya took off after her…he didn't feel a thing or showed any signs of combusting."

"You're saying he has the same "gift" as Aya does, whatever she has going for herself…luck for all I know?" Baker asked Daniel.

"At this point I have no idea. In fact I wasn't even going to explain this at all until I had Aya with me but I only have Ben in the car, asleep." Daniel said while Baker looked at him with a questionable look on his face.

"Aya isn't with you? Your son is but Aya isn't? What happened to her?"

"I was screaming out for her but no answer. Ben came along much after I saw the orange blob that came out of Central Park." Daniel explained while Baker checks back on his desk for paper reports.

"I know…we got multiple units spotting that thing in Central Park from afar but then it…disappear. After that we got no report about Aya showing up to any nearby units," Baker said while moving his upper body and putting his elbows on the desk with his hands balled up for his chin to be settled on. "…As much as I hate to even to do this but until we get any reports about Aya I need you to help us out in the evacuation of…" Daniel jerked his neck and gave Baker an unsatisfying look.

"Damnit, I don't have time for this. My partner is out there and you think I should help out at this moment? It's my responsibility too…" Daniel pleaded to Baker but he got up and started yelling at Daniel for his insubordination.

"You have already shown what you're "responsibility" is capable of. I've already made up my choice." Baker got up from his chair while storming over to Daniel to see if he would comply with him.

"As have I…" Daniel said while beginning to turn away from Baker and started heading for the door. "I'm going to find her with…or without my duty as NYPD, Sir," he told to Baker with an idea in his head of where he was going. He passed Warner and Nix while slamming the door behind him. Ever officer kept their distance from Daniel as he started to head for the garage to his car; however, along the way to his police car, Ben was already outside and next to another female cop.

"Daddy…!" Ben said to his father while Daniel tried to keep his cool in front of Ben but more importantly the officer holding his hand.

"Ben. I see you're awake," Daniel said. He raised his hand at the female cop, named Cath, to give her a sign of non-hostility. "It's my son, officer. I won't do anything." She nodded while Daniel kneels to his son and putting one hand on his shoulder. "Ben. I'm sorry about the way I am but…I have to find Aya." Ben then gave him a curious look on his face.

"Where'd she go?" Daniel got back up while trying to give Ben an answer.

"I dunno, but she's the only one that can fight the thing that hurt your mom. Plus…I also need to get a "bad guy" back to his jail cell." He then looked at Cath. "Cath, look after my son, willya? I have a lot to do with so many officers not liking my current…reputation at the moment."

"I know Daniel. I will, don't worry." Cath said to Daniel as he nodded to her and then to Ben before leaving to his car. Ben took a few step while calling to his father.

"Daddy…!" but Daniel already had to do what he needed to do. Cath then turn to Ben and tried to find something for him to do while Daniel was doing his business.

"C'mon, sport. You like dogs? I'll introduce you to the best K-9 dog in town," she said to Ben. They both started walking down the lower end of the hallway to a nearby door that was labeled "K-9 unit". Ben started to walk towards the metal fencing that was keeping the doors from running lose in the room. The room was grey tile floors with a desk on the other side of the doorway. Some stacks of food to keep the dogs fed as there holding area was a simple lock chain door and a small holding room for the dogs. Ben looked too see what dogs he could find while Cath walked up to the pen keeper. "Can I show our most proud K-9?" The officer moved his hand as a gustier of good will at Cath.

"Sure, let me open the fence," he responded while walking over to unlock the kennel fence door. "Hey, you got a visitor," the owner said to the dog as it heard his voice. The dog sprang up and was full of energy. It waited for the keeper to unlock the door while the dog looked around to see and smell anything new. Once the cop opened lifted the lack off the door the K-9 came out and already could smell Ben's sent as being new.

"This is Sheeva," Cath said as she pointed to Ben. Sheeva walked up to Ben and started to sniff him. The sent from Ben would make Sheeva able to recognized him in the mist of the other cops being in the room. The K-9 started to take in the details of Ben's sent and agreed to like him, which at that point the dog started to lick his face. The owner flashed a smile at what Sheeva is doing to Ben.

"Hey, I think she likes ya!" Ben felt the tongue of the dog starting to make him laugh.

"Heh, heh…hey, that tickles!" Ben said in the reaction to Sheeva's display of affection for after the event of tonight, Ben could only be left in the dark of the forces at working for better or for worst. Daniel started up his car and floored the gas pelt as soon as he cleared the garage door. He started making his way from the precinct back to Central Park at incredible speeds that he would be known best for in Mid-Town; however, no one was able to see his motor skill at this moment. Radio chatter from his dispatcher was picking up broadband communications from other fellow officers. Information about the evacuation of Manhattan was underway while reports of vandalism and accidents on the George Washington Bridge kept Daniel alerted to the progress that we turned down, by his own will to look for Aya and Xeo.

"I'm not going to let another person in my life be wiped away like my wife…this I promises!" Daniel said while pulling up to where he parked last. He left the car's engine on while getting out and walking towards the entrance to the park. Cautiously he steps close to where his arm burst into flames moments ago. Taking a risk, he puts his arm out to where he knew it happen but nothing caught on fire. He didn't know what was going on or feels like he's walking into a trap, but he had to take a chance. Getting back into the car, Daniel set's it into drive and move the car into the park. "So far…I haven't turn into a crispy piece of meat," he said as he was looking for anything out of the ordinary. His point of view found the destroyed cop car with markings of slashes and cuts with some orange residue on the ground. "Did he do this?" Daniel said while thinking of the bright light stick Xeo had in his hand. "That kind of technology…it couldn't exist…I really need to know what the fuck he is," Daniel commented himself as he keeps driving around the park in search of his lost partner and suspect. Using his professional experience, he could see far into the main gates and was viewing a chaotic scene. Broken doors and a destroyed complex of the zoo area, which made him, speed up his car to find Aya and Xeo. "Aya didn't even had a grenade launcher attached to her gun…then what the hell did that?" he pounder to himself as he could only think of a theory. "…It couldn't be…him? That guy…could have done that? What kind of man…or thing is he? Something like Eve? But…he said he wasn't like her. He wanted to find her and Aya…I'm stump at this. I need to find her." Daniel kept waving up and down the park on the pavement roadways until he got to the other side. He was all but of lost hope until his car's headlights spotted a downed carriage with a body inside. "Hmm…that one looks untouched by Eve. I guess that must be a poor sucker who died from something else…wait a sec…" he said while slowing his car down and was able to see black shoe with zipper for laces, dark navy jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket, a Beretta handgun, and blonde hair. He was surprised to find Aya in and not severely hurt. "Aya!" Daniel yelled out but no answer. "Oh…no. Come on, kid. Don't be dead!" he said while putting the car in park gear and running over to see if Aya hadn't passed away. Putting his pointer and middle fingers together he put them on her curator artery to find a pulse. A few seconds later a faint passage of blood flow could be felt within her vital artery. "It's low but she is alive…whatever Eve did to her must have been too much. Well…if you have any broken bones…sorry for doing this." Getting his hand under her legs and neck, Daniel took her into his car's backseat and placed her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Once back in his driver seat he put the car back into gear and started to coast off before gaining speed. "At least she is safe now…however I still need to get that no good…" he stopped in mid-speech while his lights looked at another totaled building with a body on the ground that wasn't burn either. "…Son of a bitch," he said while ending his speech. The car stopped a few feet from the building's rubble and was able to spot up the body as the other suspect NYPD wanted. He found Xeo, laying out cold like Aya but only with smoke around him. Daniel got out of his car and looked at Xeo to see the damage he had on himself. "I guess this serves you right to be a hero or not. I don't care at this point, chump." He checked his pulls and could feel a beat in his neck. Taking his bodying back to the car Daniel cuffed him and put him in the passenger seat. "This time I'll make sure you don't get away. Now then…I could go back to the station and hand him over to Baker but they way I ended that conversation with my boss wouldn't surprise me if he locked me away too. Heh…so we're gonna have to find a hide-a-way place."

Daniel opens up the glove compartment and checks for a map. Skimming down for a place to hide out he keeps running his finger all over Manhattan. After much debating and double thinking he was able to sum up a good place. "If everyone is gone in Manhattan then I guess this area would be vacated by now. Could call in for a report but I have to not give Baker any leads on me or Aya for that matter until I have something I could gain leverage over him and get him back on my good side…if I ever had one in the first place. Heh." After putting the map back and shutting the compartment he takes off onto Malcolm X Blvd. Jetting down there like a bat out of hell he got close to W 136 Street and turn right to the place he could called home for now.

Pulling up to the side walk and gearing the car into park, Daniel gets out and begins to upholster his gun as a mean of defense. He tried the door and it was unlocked. Slowly creeping in and checking all corners he was able to make his way through the piles of junk and came across a living room with a bed, bathroom with shower, and closet with no one inside. The living room had a beat up couch with a barrel to burn fire, a TV near the couch, and a table with bottles that had some liquid in it. Putting his gun away he came back to the car and took Aya inside. "I'll make sure that you're kept out of harms away…" Daniel said as he placed Aya on the bed. Feeling the cold in this room he took the bottles and used the liquid as a starting medium to make a fire. Seeing some non used matchsticks and the box they came in. He strikes one of the heads and throws it in the barrel. Making his way back to the car he gets Xeo out and hulled him to the bedroom. "Too bad I can't give you a cell to be nicely welcome back present. But this will have to do for now," he said as he gets Xeo onto the couch. Daniel still wired couldn't sit by while waiting for Aya or Xeo but he couldn't leave the suspect alone with her. Daniel then saw a busted up indoor radiator that was still intact to the wall. Getting one of Xeo's hands free he cuff the other to the radiator and could safely leave him alone. "I mean if he was able to do all that…then I hope it will slow him down for me to get him to understand a the mean of NYPD when his head has a gun next to it," he said while going back into the car and turning on the engine to keep him warm. Daniel started to dose off for about an hour while he could hear nothing but faint police sirens and any insects making sounds until a noise of coughing came nearby. Slowly the detective moved his upper body and head to view the outside to see a man walking near by the slum run down building. Unlocking the door and slowly opening it Daniel get his weapon out, which he was going to use to get the man's attention or even scare him off. Daniel starts walking towards the man as he gets near him and shouts, "Hold it!" The man jumps and slowly turns around with his hands above his head.

"Money…you need?" The man spoke with a terrible tone of English. The man had short black hair with a bit of scurf on his chin, glasses, a wristwatch, bissunesss tie and shirt, dark blue jacket, grayish black jeans, white tennis style shoes, and a dark green book bag for him to carry with. Daniel thought with the book bag that he was a thief but he could tell he didn't any skills in sneaking around.

"I don't need your money. I'm not that kind of person. What are you doing here anyways? Don't you know that there is an evacuation of Manhattan, let alone New York City?" he said towards the very scared man.

"I called…to here. I was called…sorry. I made a call here to…NYPD about last night and…I'm sorry," the man said while fixing his glasses. "I just had to come." Daniel lowered his weapon and remembers something Baker told him and Aya a while ago.

"Sir. I may I see your ID?" Daniel said while he waited for an answer.

"My ID? I don't have any…real ID…for this place. Just a…passport." He pulled it out for Daniel and showed it to him. Although, Daniel wasn't able to make out most of the pages he was able to see English text showing up next to his name. His memory clicked in and knew who he was.

"Damn of all the places you could be walking…I'm Daniel, Detective Daniel. NYPD," he said while flashing his badge at him and giving back his passport. "Mr. Maeda it is…welcome to Manhattan, or what's left of its people. Everyone had to leave because of another attack by a suspect we have been trying to apprehend. This person is dangerous enough for this shit to happen." Maeda looked around and agreed with him.

"I know…its very bad what this person did. I wonder…why are you here and not helping…your people?" Daniel thought he was being curd but his English was not good so he explain to Maeda.

"I would but I had to save someone I know. She even knows about the suspect that we are after…whole NYPD too for that matter. However, she fainted or something and I'm…uh…keeping an eye out for her while the rest of my force keeps tabs on getting everyone out of this city. I'm out side to make sure people wouldn't take the same idea that I have." Daniel said while Maeda nodded. His had a sudden chill as Daniel could see his reaction to having a rolled up jacket sleeves. "This way Maeda. I have a fire in there," he said while escorting Maeda into the building and to the room where Aya and Xeo were resting.

"Two others?" Maeda said quietly while Daniel pointed to Aya.

"That's my "partner in crime", heh. And over there is someone else that has to do with the event with Carnegie Hall; however, his story is about this bullshit that he didn't do it. I have no idea until he wakes up and gives me some answers," he said while Maeda beings to warm up. His eye noticed a TV near the couch that Xeo was resting on as he looks at Daniel and asked him a question.

"I like to know…uh, know about the news here. Yes?" Maeda said as best as he could while Daniel agreed with a nod. Un-cuffing Xeo's hand he looked at Maeda and asks him something.

"Could you do me a favor? This might be a bit much for you but…if this guy wakes up…how can I say this? Run out as fast as you can to me. Okay?" Maeda had a blank stare at him but then nodded to look after Xeo for any signs of him waking up. Daniel moved Xeo and had no other choice but to place him next to Aya but more towards the wall. "I think he will do fine like this…being out cold I bet he won't do anything smart," he said as he starts walking back to his car until he remembered the car's fuel gauge being low. Maeda switches the TV on and begins channel surfing for news and live coverage of what's happening in Manhattan. Daniel comes back into the building and could only think of taking a nap in the bathroom. There was a tub for him to rest in but not to get a good night sleep, which was on guard for anything to happen. Another hour passes by as everyone tends to their needs either conscious or unconscious in the ruined out building. Unknown to Maeda and Daniel, Aya's mind was having another episode of visions. Xeo, on the other hand, still recovering from Eve's touch and Dreazin's Dark Side talents, was having his mind slipping out of reality and into The Force. Without effort or guidance, his thoughts started to come into Aya's as her visions became a part of his. In her mind, vivid images are long white hallways and cleaned floors were being shown. Another had a grey concrete hallway of lockers on one side and an exposed vent in the ceiling. Moments later another image of a room with soft chairs and a receptionist desk with white walls all around came before her. Then another image of a building's outside view came up and showed a glass automatic door and a red coverlet over the door. She wasn't able to move around in the images but was being shown and could only say things to herself, unaware that Xeo was having the same images in his mental mind.

_"…Where? Hospital?"_ Aya said while the images started to lose focus and turn red right before blanking into darkness. Her will to wake up was becoming strong but it was only for a moment until her mind started to feel heat again while Xeo, still in her mind, was having a flashback of his own. _"…What?...now what is happening?"_ she said desperately to understand what was happening around her. It was only for brief moment that her view was then thrown into another unknown mental memory flashback. The heat that Aya felt before was more prominent this time around as Xeo could feel the same heat that he felt Aya by accident. The flashback had a bright white light all around until it focused into shapes of people running and falling over. Bright flickers of orange streaks of energy were passing by as the heat was felt from near hits. Two groups of people were pointing guns of a different sort for Aya to know as they were exchanging fire to each other. Without warning the point of view started to speed up and was passing by the group of people in black uniforms as hands and feet were incapacitating them. Aya didn't how this can be happening if the guns were real then whoever she is seeing should have been dead, but the person wasn't. Some time when on as the view lead to a door way that took them into a room that she didn't know but only Xeo does. Aya was reliving the moment Xeo encountered Dreazin before Xeo's own memory stopped. It repeated just as before while Aya couldn't believe what was happening. _"What is this…?"_ she said as the mental image started to show Xeo even more that he remembered last time.

"How far are you willing to stop me, brother?" Dreazin said to Xeo. As bad as Xeo could remember the first time looking back on his memories it was being clearer this time around as images of lightsabers and combat were being shown. The duel between them was controlled and not chaotic as Xeo would know from Dreazin's pass encounters. This time around Dreazin was only holding Xeo back from moving towards him for reasons unknown to him. Dreazin was more aggressive at Xeo all the time yet the only time he had to be less of a Dark Jedi was this one moment. The clashing of lightsaber styles and stances turn into a struggle as they swung high to low with balance on their footing. Acrobatic moves were not been able to be done from being in an enclosed room, that and it was the command deck. The duel kept being at the same pace as the Light of Hope's hyperdrive turn on and the ship went off into hyperspace. Xeo and Dreazin didn't care about anything else but the conflict with each other. "Everytime we meet each other, it seems like we can't be bother to come to an agreement of who is right in this war. Do you think so, brother?" Xeo stepped back as he gave Dreazin a moment to say his words. "Why keep this up? In the time we had together I was shaping you into my own personal student of The Dark Side. You have only ignored the calling of which I can make you more that you should be. All you have to do is let go…let go…let…go…" Dreazin words started to echo in Xeo's mind while the hyperdrive began to explode another set of lights that were made of pure white light in hyperspace. Dreazin then leaped towards Xeo and was trying to strike him down but he didn't for he couldn't do anything. His body was floating mid-space as Xeo wasn't able to defend himself that his body too was not able to move. He was able to only stare at his brother while waiting for the chance to move. Aya couldn't comprehend the vision that Xeo was having and didn't understand about what Xeo…or Aya's powers were influencing. Soon the look of hyperspace became less bright as an explosion was heard within the ship. Dreazin was able to move again but moved his body and lightsaber away from Xeo. Not taking a chance with Xeo, he Force Grips and holds him at bay as he walks towards a control panel. "So the experimental drive overloaded…poor Republic maintenance," the Dark Jedi said while pulling up data from other control panels as Xeo struggled to lose his brothers Force Grip on him. While Dreazin kept checking without caring about anything, Xeo could look out into view of a planet that was blue and was close enough for the Light of Hope to be in low orbit. Dreazin then could begin to see the planet as he lifts his head up and views what was functionally left of the holomap. The map viewed the plotted course and was having an unemotionally pleased look about his face. "Looks like I win, brother. However…" he said while dropping Xeo back on the ground and readying his lightsaber. "…We still need to conclude this." Xeo got back up on his feet and was ready for Dreazin's next attack; however, something was being felt within the Jedi's mind as Dreazin was being to feel the same way. The ship started to skip the atmosphere while the vision became more blurry. Soon after all was black again.

_"…What…was that all about?"_ Aya said to herself while feeling her mind being normal again was able to move around. She didn't know what was going on within her own mind or even being awake as she got up. Looking around the room she couldn't tell where she was or if anything happen to her while being out cold; however, she was able to see a man on the couch watching TV.

Of course, Maeda didn't say his name at first but turned around to greet Daniel's partner while fixing his glasses while saying, "Oh…! You're finally awake! You were having a bit of a nightmare or something?" Aya brushed aside of her blonde hair and looked at Maeda's get up for a moment.

"…Who are you?" Aya asked while trying to be non-hostile towards Maeda if he was a bum or crook.

"I'm…Kunihiko Maeda. I'm a scientist from Japan," he said while brushing his hair with his hand. Maeda then heard footstep from the bathroom sounding as they started to approach the door and told Aya about Daniel's involvement in saving her. "He found you. You're…friend or…partner. Sorry my English isn't all that good," he said while nodding for forgiveness. The door opens up as Aya looked to see Daniel coming into view. He had a smile on his face while Aya only expressed her gladness towards him.

"Daniel!" she said with relief. Daniel walk closer to Aya and Maeda to explain what happen so far.

"Aya…I thought for sure you were dead. I couldn't sit by and wonder if the worst has happened to you. Disobeyed orders to come out…risking my life, again and finding you in that destroyed carriage. There's no one out there but cops…and Maeda and…him…" he said while Aya turned around to see the back of Xeo. She still wasn't too sure about what happen in her mind and didn't want to ask him questions right away.

"Don't worry, Dan…I won't ask him anything now. I'm still…trying to recover," Aya said while looking back at Daniel.

"It's a ghost town now. Baker ordered a full evacuation while you were still out in the cold. Never seen anything like it. It's creepy as fuck, if ya ask me." Aya then remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Where's Eve!? What happened to the people in Central Park?" she asked Daniel. He paused for a moment to give Aya the facts.

"Ben was okay…but…well. You saw what happened to the audience. Once that…blob of goo came out of the park it well…just…disappeared. NYPD reported it but only from afar…they couldn't risk going after it on the count of what happen in Carnegie Hall. My wife…wasn't around with Ben," Daniel said while Aya slowly turned away from Daniel knowing that she wasn't able to do anything and couldn't explain how Eve's power were acting on the people.

"Disappeared?" Maeda jumped into the conversation and continued, "You mean they weren't ignited?"

"They all melted into slime…and became on big mass…" Aya said to Maeda. Daniel still trying to deal with the lost of his wife kept being holding in his pain.

"That's something new. Nothing like that happened in Japan."

"Japan?" Aya said

"A similar incident occurred several years ago in Japan. Although it wasn't as grandiose in scale as this one." Maeda said while Aya wasn't aware.

"What!?"

"Hey!" Daniel snapped out of his sadness and wanted to get the answer from Maeda. "Give us the details!" Maeda stands up and tells them what he knows.

"It all started when a scientist's wife was involved in a car accident," Maeda said while Aya slowly lowered her head that Maeda mention about a car accident and was started to have feelings about her family she lost a long time ago. "The scientist tried to culture her liver cells in order to keep her alive, or so I've heard. The scientist named those cells…Eve…"

"Eve!?" Aya said while her head looked at Maeda in awe. Maeda wonder over closer to both detectives.

"The liver cells multiplied and her mitochondria eventually took over her physical body. After acquiring the scientist's sperm, from wittiness's reports, Eve tried to give birth to something more advance then she was…a being of some kind. Reports stated that she even dub it as "the ultimate being."

"Ultimate Being…?" Aya said. "What kind of "being"…?" Maeda shugged his shoulders as he tries to answer that question.

"She, the being who mutated from the liver cells, couldn't maintain her body for long. By the way, before the car accident occurred, the wife he'd registered to have her organs donated," Maeda said as he walked closer to the fire for warmth. "So after the accident, her kidneys were transplanted into a young girl, while I don't know what condition she had for that kind of an operation or transplant but it happened. Eve then implanted a fertilized egg in the young girl who gave birth to…an Ultimate Being. I know this might be weird after telling you all this but I was extremely interested in this. It's the reason why after hearing this I went to his lab so I could continue any kind of research I could find." Maeda turn around to face Aya after being warmed by the fire in the barrel. "After hearing about this incident, I had to fly over here."

"What the hell is going on HERE!?" Daniel said while Maeda looked at him to try to answer him while Daniel kept speaking, "I had about as much as I could hold back. Mitochondria this…being that…what kind of fucked up research are you scientists are looking into. You know one of these days anything you mess around with will bite you in the ass in the long run."

"I wish I could explain more." Maeda said while giving Daniel an honest answer.

"I mean, come on. I'd had to save Aya from Eve, whatever she is now, and seeing how more than others are trying to appear to have these gifts on their own I had about enough of this weird shit!" Daniel yelled at him. "Aw, hell…I didn't want to even go so much on this rant but. Our suspect…he was acting on his own and was trying to find…" his words slowed down as he looked at Aya's face, seeing an emotion of worry and fear appearing. "…are you ok?" Aya then shook off her feelings and look back at Daniel with a fast response.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"I thought that monster had gotten a hold of you!" Daniel expressed himself to Aya while showing how worried he was. "Thought it was too late once I pulled up and saw you not moving. Strange thing is that our suspect was not too far from where you were laying out cold; however, he was in worst shape then you. Still he had no burns of any kind on him…no signs of what Eve could do." Aya nodded and looked back down while feeling her emotions getting back at her. Her fear of something terrible within her heart was making her question about herself.

"When I felt Eve…something inside of me felt like it was being…" she tried to finish her sentence but Maeda answered what she was trying to explain.

"You felt you were about to be ignited, correct…?" Daniel turn to Maeda to help out Aya's pass sentence.

"No, she's…well, she's the only one that isn't affected. My arm felt being on fire this night while she went in with no problem. Although after I came for her again I didn't' feel anything at all. Even on the first night that Eve showed up…nothing happened to her."

"What?" Maeda said while being shocked by Daniel's information. He scratched his head again trying to understand about Aya not being affected by Eve's powers. "I…I…don't understand." Aya then looked back down towards the ground and didn't want to agree what she was hearing from Maeda or her own inner thoughts, but she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I…I think…something is unnatural about this. Everyone that I know, even you Daniel were hurt or killed by Eve. Her abilities affected everyone but…me on the first night…and tonight. She told me about being with her, tonight. I just…can't…believe that I may be a monster. Like HER!" Aya said while trying not to think about what she just said but the fact were being clear to her. The pass nights she had to deal with Eve and her minions while being able to do some unique skills of her own convinced her that she had something that Eve has too. Jumping to a harsh answer, her emotions started to sink faster as she couldn't lift her head to Maeda or Daniel. Daniel snapped around towards Aya and was trying to calm her down.

"What!? What are you saying?" Daniel said while failing in his attempted to help her. Aya couldn't agree with what he just said but felt no other answer could be justified. At the time she had no other choice but to deny it while holding in the truth that she was something like Eve. Putting her hands to her face and started to break down she tried to explain to both men in the room about what she might turn out to be.

"I don't know. What if…what if I end up killing you!?"

"Oh come on, that's horse shit you're saying and you know it. That's not going to…" Daniel said to get sense to Aya but she couldn't accept it. She got up from the bed while still trying to hold in her feelings towards Daniel while dealing with the unknown reasons of why she isn't harmed by Eve's power.

"Please, Daniel…enough! I don't know about myself anymore! Please…Just…just stay away for me!" she pleaded to them while Xeo was still not aware of what was going on. Daniel wanted to say something to her but she already was not feeling up to another word from anyone as she went back onto the bed; however, remembering Xeo being there she had to get him away from her but she didn't care at this point. "Please…" she said one more time to them. Maeda was the first to agree with Aya's statement.

"I understand your point…" he said while heading for the door.

"H..hey! Where do you think You're going!? You flew and said all this stuff to make her upset. Your just gonna think I'm going to let you go like that…?" Daniel said to Maeda while he was about to speak for his reasons.

"Well…I…" Maeda said until he was cut off from Daniel's speech.

"If you're going to leave this room then come with me. We need to at least find a gas station before we could do anything about sleep. Come!" he said to Maeda as they both walk near the door. Daniel stop and turned around to look at Aya before they head out while saying, "You're no monster…you are the best partner I ever had on the force. Remember that." Once the door was shut Aya couldn't stand up anymore from all the unknown answers and fear of what she could be.

"I could never forgive you, Daniel if I killed you…never," Aya said to herself while having a moment alone then thought back to when Eve touched her. "When Eve touched me…that feeling. Was it…Maya? But Maya died in the car crash with mom…it…no, it just couldn't be…!" with that outburst of self questioning she couldn't think anymore and looked down at the bed to get feel the urge to sleep; however, Xeo was just near her and she couldn't even think about if she would of killed the only other suspect to Carnegie Hall. Then she had another thought to herself she said, "No signs of burns on him and yet he was close to where I passed out. If he didn't burn up while Eve was nearby…then…another person?" Aya said while she started settling back into bed but far way from Xeo. She kept thinking about what was just said and figuring out about her own survival, which was keeps getting away from Eve without a scratch. Her mind started to become tried as her view of the room began to go dark then fell asleep. As the night went on, Manhattan had two events of destruction and chaos from Eve's power as hour of midnight passes by to become another day in Mid-Town with only a few groups of people now living in an abandon and hostile city in the grips of a twist being known as Eve.


	14. Chapter 13

Time went by as Xeo's mind still has images of what happen in his pass. Eve's power gave him a chance to let The Force show him what had happen in his pass, despite what Eve thought could never be possible from Xeo or Dreazin to have within their bodies. The flashbacks of the culture tank were a moment he could vaguely remember. His' point of view was able to see a large room that is confined all around with no windows or any signs of exterior views. Control panels systems were dismembered from the inside out while the power kept the functional ones alive. A group of people in white lab coats came into view as another familiar face showed up, which was the professor from Xeo's flashback to when Dreazin turned. The head professor of the New Republic had a team researching what was alive in the tank. "This is it fellow scientists! This is our answer to our victory over the Yuuzhan Vong scourge. The samples we have been able cultivate in this tank has the potential to give the edge we will need. The understanding of these cells are a scientifically breakthrough. Even our scientific understanding of bio chemicals would have to be thrown out of all prior knowledge and start anew with this," the professor said in front of everyone and everyone applauded his words that he spoke of. Only one person didn't like the idea of this discovery to be used as a tool to win again the Yuuzhan Vong. The old Jedi in his vision before came into view and look familiar to Xeo.

"I must object to this kind of usage of biological warfare. It's not natural on our part," said the old Jedi while the professor looked at him as if he was trying to fight against him.

"You tell me why we have been losing so much to the Yuuzhan Vong in countless battles," said the professor looking down on the old and grey haired Jedi in Xeo's vision. "You and your kind haven't been improved in your tactical engagements against such a fearsome and powerful race of beings. The Jedi has only just stayed at whatever they have to defend against and run away to lose again and again. I'm surprise that even Master Skywalker hasn't even come up with anything better. The biotechnology from the Yuuzhan Vong are anything but sure power than what we have been making in our R&D labs to fight them off…and so far we haven't be able to make them pause in any battle in the Outer Rim," the professor mocked him for everything he stands while turning back to the tank, "…This is our victory. Our answer, our key against the Yuuzhan Vong!"

"You know what you are saying? What you are trying to do is play with such thing that you are not ready to take into account. What if your project backfires? It could me the end of the Core Worlds and The Jedi Order…or everything. I wouldn't even think if the order should let you keep your project going anymore," said the old Jedi while looking at the tank that is consider to him an abomination to The Force if ever used on any kind of life form. Xeo's point of view is now turned towards the folder that had the titled "Project J" on it. He put the document down and looks towards the scientists again. "Inhumane was what you are thinking. Even if this could be an opinion...we…the Jedi will not answer this as a means of victory over our enemy. I…can't even being to fathom if a Jedi has gone to The Dark Side…I can't even…"

"You must understand…we are going ahead on this to ensure that nothing will halt our plans to save the Republic again. If it wasn't for you, the Jedi, to lose to a Sith Lord form your lack of abilities in the first place when Sidious and Vader were around then we could bring this information to Skywalker…but I have no choice in the matter," said the professor as he kept reading the data from the old and rusty control panels.

The old Jedi wasn't moved by it emotionally until he said, "I just want to see my two sons live through this. By The Force forgive me…Dreazin…Xeo." With that being said the old Jedi ignites his green bladed lightsaber and started to rush at the tank but was shot by some of the scientist's armed escort. One of them moves over and is about to shoot his blaster rifle into his head but the professor stopped him.

"Don't kill him…yet. He would be the start of this project. We shall see how midi-chlorians will do when these cells, once vectored into a Jedi's body. Then we shall show the Jedi Order how we saved everyone from the Yuuzhan Vong…even if I bring doom to this galaxy. From what I know…this creature has already done so before ages ago…" the professor said while the vision of Xeo's mind started to leave him and all was blank. _"I know that Jedi…he felt like…no it couldn't be!?"_ Xeo said to himself as his senses started to come back to where he is. He felt warm on his face and chest as the slowly opens his eyes to see that he wasn't outside. The feeling of the cold had left him a while ago as he can tell the rays of sunlight kept him from going into hypothermia even if he was indoors. Taking his time, Xeo slowly looked around without moving his body to see if he felt any pain in his body. His lightsaber was still on him as he shrugs of the feeling of waking up from a long night sleep; however, his sense of smell picked up something unusual. The will to have his fill was unchecked as he could tell his senses for smelling was heightened, which no Jedi didn't need help from The Force. The sent he was being flooded with was natural with nothing artificial. It felt to him a sweet aroma that wasn't even from food or even thought about having breakfast in the first place.

"Doesn't smell like anything edible but…the smell…makes me feel at peace. I wonder what it is…" Xeo said softly to himself while beginning to move; although, he wasn't forgetting about his main goal. He had to find Dreazin and Eve while ending their plans to whatever they were going to unleash onto Earth; however, the smell kept him at bay while wasn't in a rush to go after them. The Jedi's willpower to move his head finally came as he slow turned while feeling the sent even stronger. Turning his head right and getting his view out of the sunlight he was only seeing black in front of him. "Huh?" Xeo spoke as his eyes were on the back of a leather jacket; because, his neck was still sore from last night's run in with Eve and Dreazin. Tilling his neck to where his head should be Xeo was then looking not just the leather jacket but strain of hair…blonde hair. _"…can it be?"_ he said to himself now that he knows who he is looking at. His curiosity started to get the best of him as the hair and body started to rotate. The leather jacket Xeo was looking at was the back as it went away and he was only seeing the front of it. Then, the Jedi was able to get a glimpse of the woman on the night he came to Earth. _"Its…her,"_ he said in his mind while being to take in the details of Aya's face, while knowing her eye color since she was still asleep. Her face was, without, anything but soft skin as white as he was. The nose was small but strong with less of an inch of being outwards. Lips had no makeup added as he can see her natural pigment color. Her hairstyle was with some layers in front of her ears and the rest to fall behind her. Xeo could feel the sent becoming more prominent in his lungs has the urge of inner peace could be notice by his own train of thought. _"This is…odd. I feel…like nothing is bothering me. Even after last night with all the carnage Eve did to those people. I don't have the will to morn them…but. I found her and…I…I can't understand why I am…at peace."_ The Jedi didn't feel the need to question why he wasn't able to get up and go after Eve and Dreazin on his own. He needed to speak with Aya but didn't feel like waking her up; however, the time he had to see her asleep ended as her eyes began to open. Xeo only had a brief moment to see her eyes up close, which was the color of his lightsaber, deep Aquamarine and shimmering right into his own eyes. Of course, Aya didn't count on Xeo waking up before her but he could only blame herself for letting her guard down as she quickly rose her upper body and kept looking at him.

"You…! Don't move!" Aya said to him. She started to go for her side arm and to point it at Xeo. With her gun drawn with fast reflexes she made herself notice to Xeo that she was the one in charge.

"There's no need for that. I'm not going to try anything against you. I am unarmed and not willing to even lay a hand on you," he said to Aya while raising his hand above his head as he started to get out of bed. Aya then started to trace Xeo's every move as she stood up and pointed her gun at him.

"I'm just going to ask this nice and simple whoever you are. You were at Carnegie Hall when someone started killing people. Everyone was burnt alive but you were there…with no harm done to you."

"You mean…Eve was killing people." Xeo said as Aya didn't budge her aim.

"How did you…?" Aya said while Xeo interrupted her.

"Everyone has been asking me "why was I there on that night and who am I," while I've been trying to find out answers for myself," he said while lowering his hands and crossing his arms in front of him. "I've been looking for Eve, if that was she is calling herself. She knows someone I know very close to me and has met her…unharmed."

"Like you? I don't see any burnt marks on you at all too." Aya said to him.

"Yes, which I raised interests into finding out about…you. I was there on that night as you were. I've also come to the conclusion that you were there maybe moments before everyone there died. I found shell casings that could be the right caliber to you gun you are now pointing me with…and if that's true then I know you can't be hurt by her power then I could." Aya started to lower her gun while his speech was making her feel weird about his man being the other suspect that Baker wanted under wraps.

"…What?"

"I'm not aware about it either. I know this has to do with something you…your ill-tempered friend were talking to Dr. Klamp about," he said while Aya cut him off.

"How did you…?"

"…There is a lot about me that only…Will if I recalled knows about and even he wasn't taken seriously. I think…Daniel knows little about me too but I helped him not get himself killed while he wanted to do anything in his power to save his family. I'm glad Ben was able to come back and…" he kept saying while Aya started to have mixed emotions at Xeo.

"…What…how can you know…?"

"About mitochondria and its abilities…?" Xeo said to Aya while she just kept listening. "I don't know about them either. I had a moment to talk to Eve about this while hearing what Klamp was saying. There organisms with a will over their own...a parasite he said. It made me think about how everyone was alive on this world that didn't have midi-chlorains. They would all die without them but…for some rather strange occurrence. Klamp explained how mitochondria were, in fact, keeping everyone alive on this world. It's almost how my midi-chlorains keep me…and others alive in the same way. I didn't think they would be parasites to make me use the powers of…" Xeo then stopped his speech while looking at Aya with her expressing only confusion. "…I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I went off and forgot about who I am and who you are. Please…sit down. This might take a while," he said to Aya as she put her Beretta back in her jacket and sat on the bed.

"I don't get any of this. I am willing to hear what you have to say but so far I'm already…" Aya said while Xeo could feel her emotions being mixed in her head.

"…You shouldn't feel confused about this or…afraid of what you are or what I am." The Jedi said to her as Aya couldn't even believe how he was able to know what she was feeling within her mind. "…I told Daniel about what I am for only a brief moment until I had to come after Eve and even try to run into you. What I am is a…" Xeo said until the door opened up. It was Maeda as he saw Aya and Xeo awoken from their sleep. They both look at Maeda while the Japanese man took into account that Xeo was awake and started to back away from them. Xeo started to walk over to Maeda while raising his hands. "Don't be alarmed…I'm not here to hurt any of you. Where's Daniel…I know he would be nearby if she is here." Maeda slowly turned his back to a wall while Daniel snap his body to the door opening with his gun already drawn at Xeo's head.

"Ha! Got you this time with my gun where I should of pointed before, chump. Now I'm gonna make sure that…" Daniel yelled at him but Xeo rolled his eyes at Daniel's attempted to control the Jedi.

"Geez…haven't you learned from before, Daniel?" Xeo said while he commanded The Force, through his fingers of one hand, to pull the revolver away from Daniel and held it on his own. Everyone in the room stepped back as Xeo was displaying his powers of The Force. Maeda haven't even seen anyone does this before and was being reminded of some of his earlier days with Japanese animation's stories. Aya, on the other hand, though she has seen it all from what Eve could do while still in awe of what Xeo was showing right in front of her. Then, with a move of his hand, Xeo took all the pieces of Daniel's gun and slowly put all of them into his hands and gave his bullets into his back pocket of his pants. Daniel wasn't moved by this but still was on guard for anything Xeo would do next; however, knowing his abilities at his point, Daniel could only think of mouthing off at him.

"That's going to cost you a good amount of cash to get that gun replaced." Xeo smiled as he was making his gun whole again in his pocket, unaware that Daniel couldn't feel a thing.

"Why don't you get it out of your pocket, now?" he said to Daniel. Without thinking twice about what he just said, Daniel looks for his handgun and pulls it out. It was in tacked without any parts missing and even tighten up for years of wherein out. His eyes couldn't comprehend the skills of Xeo while he doesn't have a clue of who or what he is.

"What are you?" Maeda said to Xeo as Aya and Daniel waited for an answer.

"I guess it's now or never…" Xeo said as he slowly takes in a breath before explaining himself to everyone in the room. Maeda took a seat on the bed while Daniel wouldn't settle down from what Xeo did to him just now. "…I am someone from not of this world. I am an outsider…a foreigner…to everyone on this planet. I am…"

"An alien!?" Maeda interrupted while Xeo nodded his head. Aya and Daniel put their hands on their foreheads from his outburst as they shook in shame. Maeda, being a scientist himself, couldn't resist saying it without proof, which he had as an "alien" was right in front of him.

"Yes…if you put it like that but I'm humanoid. Like you...the difference is very small or hardly noticeable, which is probably within my own physiology. As of right now the only thing that makes me stand out from you all is…"

"…You're get up?" Daniel smirked at him while Aya and Maeda looked and ponder about his outlook.

"…I mean the mitochondria. I've never heard of it until two nights ago and just yesterday I learned about how it's similar to my midi-chlorians. It's the reason that I am what I am. Daniel knows what I am talking about; however, I didn't it explain it fully with the time I had back then." Daniel nodded while still giving him a look of payback across his face. "…What I am is called a…Jedi."

"You're people from another world?" Maeda said out loud again in the middle of Xeo's speech.

"Will you give the illegal alien a chance to explain how he landed in American soil!?" Daniel snapped back while trying to understand who Xeo is.

"…Illegal…right. Jedi are not a species but are sentient beings with a gift. Jedi are beings of any species and race that can have a power within their selves called…The Force. The midi-chlorians within our cells can communicate with The Force and use it for good…or evil." Aya's mind felt less traumatized from last night now she was hearing Xeo's view on a power she might have and begins to relax her emotions for the moment. Xeo took this into account as he kept talking, "…I won't go into the history of how the Jedi came to be. When one is able to "listen" to the midi-chlorians within yourself…your able to hear them back and know how to use The Force and be in unity with all. One cannot simply be able to not hear them and use this power without training, and even the correct training being taught to Force-Adapt users. Those who show promise in their ways of The Force are able to move on to more advance…and even grander views of this power. So far, only Daniel was able to see how I could heal your body after I broke your hand, shoulder, and back…but he got back up again once I used my Force Heal powers on you." Aya raised an eyebrow at Daniel while he looked and just shrug his shoulders. "There are many other techniques in The Force that allows someone to jump higher, run faster, able to move objects with your mind, pushing and pulling with a move of your hand, and more…the skills of such talents can never be truly master in most life times. There are even older and wiser species that can live 10 generations of human life and they can't even tap into the deeper mysteries of The Force. However…not all things in The Force doesn't come without disciplined and patience. For without training to not give into arrogance and taking easier paths to learning…one might find themselves in a…much darker life…" His tone started to sink deep as everyone kept listening without interruptions, which was now apparent for Maeda now that he was hooked into Xeo's view of the Jedi and The Force. "The Jedi have always been known to understand The Force and is abilities on life and its surrounds for The Force surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together…at least someone said from an old holocron. I won't get into that. What I am…to The Force is a servant of The Light Side. Jedi are known to master The Force for protection and self defense. We aid those who are in danger of death or worst while helping out places in the galaxy where turmoil and evil goes unchecked." Aya then breaks Xeo's moment of speaking.

"Like right now? You knew this city was going to be attacked by Eve?" Xeo shook his head.

"No…for some reason we haven't even heard about this planet called Earth. The New Republic star maps never recorded this world…even in the far out regions of the Outer Rim or even in the Unknown Sectors."

"Woh who woh. Hold on! New Republic…the hell is that!?" Daniel said while having a confusing tone in his voice.

"It's the government of the republic remade and rebuilt from a terrible war that happened years ago. This might go off topic so I'll be brief. The Jedi have been around for generations as I said before. During these times the Jedi have been dealt with the Core Worlds central hub of government and leadership called Coruscant where all law making, shipping, and training of Jedi was back then; although, we had many other training grounds and temples on other worlds. Over time, however, there were Jedi who felt that the powers of The Force had more than just wisdom and guidance. Those Jedi started to seek…power for their own but have forsaken the use of The Light Side. These Jedi were then rouge to The Jedi Order and begun training in another aspect of The Force…The Dark Side."

"You're not a Jedi then?" Daniel said as he wanted to know about how Xeo's powers were justified for last night's carnage that he saw.

"I'm Jedi…why? Is it my black outfit?" he said while nodding his head up and down to show his robes.

"…I mean for what you did to Central Park's Zoo area." Daniel recalled Xeo to answer for.

"I was defending myself from what Eve did to the animals in that place…my powers were for the side of good. It just ended up…like that. Sorry, heh." Xeo shrugged his shoulders while Daniel just kept an eye out.

"Self defense…bah! You blew off a wall and a door in that place…and slashed up a police car with that…laser thing of yours." The Jedi told him back.

"It's the truth. The only powers I used to do that kind of damage was neutral to both sides of The Force. If a Jedi is feeling threaten and has no other means to end it without resulting to violets than the Jedi will do what Jedi can. There was no Dark Side means I used on those creatures. As for the slash vehicle…that was not The Force doing…it is something a Jedi must know. It is a tool and a weapon for a Jedi and a representation of one's self training and life's hardships, a Jedi's Lightsaber. Yes, Daniel…my "laser thing" you said. You've seen it…you two didn't…" Xeo said as he gets his weapon clear from everyone but be able to see. "…This might feel bright but you get use to it." Once he said that he ignites his lightsaber and lets it shine for all to see. Maeda, for a few seconds of being professional, dropped to his knees and was in awe. He couldn't believe a technology could be made let alone be in reality. A dream of only many would think could be impossible to be constructed in would be shown in his favorite animes. Aya, on the other hand, was in awe but felt the need of a weapon to be limited for Close Quarter Battles. Daniel just sat back and feared that any second Xeo would use it against them. "This…is a weapon of a Jedi; earlier models of the standard lightsaber were siege weapons and were connected to a belt cable battery pack before the power cell made it all different. It's not a random as a blaster, weapons from the New Republic. Pure energy that is able to cut through most things with only a few exceptions of raw minerals and the same energy yield." Xeo starts waving the lightsaber around as the hum of it was being herd while it vaporized the air around it. Maeda slow started to rise up and walked over to Xeo, like a moth to a flame. The Jedi sensed that Maeda wanted to hold his weapon for a moment. "It's not a toy, Maeda. I know what you want. My powers are able to sense one's emotions with enough training to be second nature."

"But…but…I…I always seen these on my animes shows and I…I can't believe that it can exists!" Maeda pleaded to Xeo. He thought he got his point across but after what Daniel went through with Xeo before would let him hold his weapon to show at as a sign of friendship.

"It's heavy…so stand up right," he said. Maeda walked over as he starts to grip the lightsaber. Xeo checked his hands to be sure that they weren't near the activator as Maeda started to wave it around slowly. "It's like a young padawan trying his weapon for the first time, heh. Kind of reminds me of how I was. As you can see the lightsaber were different then what you are seeing now. It's been over years and years that the Jedi changed the plans for the weapons of guardians of peace and justices." Xeo then pauses for a moment to beginning to recall the twilight ages of The Jedi Order. "…Before the dark times…before the fall of the Old Republic and the rise of The Empire." Maeda kept waving it around until he got too involved with the lightsaber that he was clumsy and made the blade goes through the TV set.

"Sorry!" he said to Xeo.

"Damn it, man. It's alien technology and already you took out a TV set. Give it back to him…sheesh." Daniel orders him to while his tone of voice started to show signs of anger. Xeo notices this as he got his lightsaber back from Maeda and was even about to start talking more on The Dark Side of The Force.

"It's rather predictable. The Dark Side that is, Daniel." Xeo said while looking at him.

"What?" he said as he had no idea what Xeo was getting at.

"Getting back to what I was saying before about the Jedi who used The Dark Side of The Force. Dark Jedi as they are called went to war against the Jedi countless times before. They gave into their emotions of fear…greed…lust…and hate towards the Jedi. Dark Jedi were even sometimes called Sith. Another titled bestowed onto those who were the very essence of The Dark Side and the reason for most of the galaxy's turmoil, they were still Dark Jedi none of less. Countless conflicts of Jedi vs. Sith, Light vs. Dark were recorded throughout history but it was the time that the Old Republic fell to a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious and formed it as The Empire. During that time, A Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, a promising and powerful Jedi was being influenced by Sidious from which Anakin wanted to save his wife. Though he tried to agree to Sidious's idea that the Light Side wasn't able to save her that he would give into his fears of losing his love one. By doing this he left the name of Anakin and was dubbed Darth Vader. Although he did it out of love…his wife did die in the time he was falling to the Dark Side. His hate then made him into more of a weapon for Sidious to control. Him and his apprentice, Darth Vader nearly wiped out all the Jedi in the known galaxy until one day…Vader's son, Luke Skywalker found out about his power. He trained in the ways of the Force from the last few Jedi Masters until he was able to confront Vader and Sidious. Sidious, being overly powerful then Luke, at the time, was able to make Vader see the light within his own spirit and he defeated Sidious while sacrificing himself to make his son live…and the Jedi's ways. The New Republic was born and The Jedi Order was made anew as Luke was the grand master. And as of now…the New Republic is on the verge of falling again by a new enemy which the likes we haven't seen." Xeo rests a moment to get his mind back on track. "…Which is why I was saying to you before, Daniel at Central Park?"

"Cool it…right?" Daniel said with little warning that Xeo was giving him. Xeo walked over and looked right into his eye and was able to feel his anger and lost of his wife.

"Daniel…listen to me. Jedi are not beings that just let something slip by unnoticed if it affects a person's life so much that it could be a for telling of the future. I am sorry about your wife and I have my deepest respects of what you are going through but…" Daniel walked right up to Xeo and starts to hover his head over the Jedi's own head.

"You know nothing about my wife…why would I even let you apologies to me if you couldn't even help out…" Daniel said before Xeo cut him off.

"I can feel the anger you have within your body. I know, as a cop in this city, or any other city in the galaxy that it's tough for you due to your work, detective but you must understand. Anger isn't your answer for solving problems you can't avoid or fine an easy way out of such things. That leads to the Dark Side, even though you're not a Jedi but it still can eat away at you. I'm sorry about your wife as I felt it too. I couldn't move at the time that Eve took her life and twisted it into nothing now. The pain I felt…it's the same as yours." Daniel back down from Xeo and Aya was seeing something for the first time. Her partner was listening about his problems from someone that wasn't form this world.

"I…I…only have it because its…"

"…Its right?" Xeo said while Daniel began to think about his own personal work style. "The anger you have is only a little means of survival in a world like this but it isn't meant for you to take it out on your fellow staff. Right now Baker is going to find a way to make sure you seek help for your problems…but I can do that right now…Ben is safe and he is the only family you have left. Learn to seek the best thing in life for him." Daniel started to feel sad from Xeo's teachings. He started to let out tears of lost while Xeo kept talking, "…Now feel how your wife would be if she saw you the way you are." Unknown to Daniel that Xeo was using his Jedi skills to mend his mind up of the lost of his wife and the start of a new lifestyle with his only son.

"I…I never thought…someone like you would…be able to," Daniel said while feeling the emotion of joy in his heart and he kept crying. Aya was astonished at the feat Xeo did while Maeda was trying to see how he was able to make Daniel cry for joy.

"Once you find your ideal harmony…nothing will break your spirit. Not even anger." Daniel walked out of the room to recollect himself. Maeda walked over to Xeo and ask him a question of many to come.

"How did you do that?" Xeo let out a small grin towards Maeda.

"The Force…can work in many ways. Daniel's problem was for me to fix. I had to find the means of his anger and turn it away and let his son to be his only thing he needs to chariest." Maeda then bowed to him as he thanks him for the answer, which Xeo thought was weird because no one on Earth has seen a Jedi before. "Uh…I never got your name."

"Oh…it's Kunihiko Maeda. Mr. Alien," Maeda said while Xeo rolled his eyes. "Sorry…Mr. Jedi…Jedi…that does ring a bell. From what you were speaking before…the Sith and Jedi battles," he said while hesitating to get the right word out.

"Go on…" Xeo said

"…'Jidai' I think it was called. It means…drama samurai."

"Samurai?" Xeo said in questioning Maeda.

"Yes…warriors who fought in ancient times on Earth with swords and lived by a code of honor." Xeo then had a soft laugh.

"And you haven't seen Jedi before…or "Jidai" as you say?"

"Just the one right in front of me? Heh?" Maeda and Xeo laugh as they were expressing each other's humor side. "Anyways…I'm going to check on Daniel to see if he has his car tapped off with gas." Maeda walks around out of the room as Xeo was left with Aya.

"I…I didn't know…all that you just said. About whom you are. Your power…and your responsibility…" Aya said while believing in him, for the moment now, that his power was kept in check as Aya wants to do so.

"Whatever you feel…whatever the power you have in you. It's there for a reason…all you have to do is choose how to use it. Come…let see if Daniel has learned to not give into anger anymore." Xeo and Aya walked out of the building as they saw Daniel and Maeda yelling at each other. Xeo just has a moment up disapproval and upset being expressed as Aya was not understanding what was going on. "What's going on? Daniel…what is with you and your emotions now after all I did for you? You're giving into anger again all because of what…?" Daniel looked at him while Maeda started to crack a smile and then laughed. Daniel then came over and just exploded with laugher too for the moment.

"I'm…ha. I'm sorry but I was showing him my reactions to when he said that you were a cosmic samurai warrior. Hahaha!" Xeo didn't know if he should feel insulted or glad to see Daniel happy.

_"By The Force…is this how people from Earth deal with their happiness?"_ Xeo said in his mind as Daniel and Maeda calm down from laughing.

"Wow…sorry that was just a damn fucking funny. Sorry about that…uh…ya what the hell is your name?"

"Now you ask after all this time…? Its Xeo Xeniro." The Jedi said while Maeda looked at him again with another question on his mind.

"Xeo…Xen…iro…hmmm. Are you sure you're not a samurai? That does sound a bit…Japanese or Chinese?"

"…Is that one of your species on this world?" Xeo said while Maeda chuckled about. He fixed his glasses and gave him an answer.

"No no…were all human…just different races."

"I see…well…no. I'm just a humanoid from Corella. I have no ties of being Japanese or Chinese…that's all…even if anyone from Earth found a Jedi before and breed with one." Xeo said while agreeing with Maeda; even though, he kept thinking he might have traits but was quick to judge. Aya walks up to Daniel to see the effects of Xeo's Jedi abilities at work.

"Daniel. You feeling ok?" she said as the cold wind of winter nicks at her face. Daniel came back from laughing to being himself without anger or fear while looking at Aya and answering her question.

"Are you kidding me, kid? I feel like I can take on anything. I mean I can see how I felt about losing my wife and the wrongs I've done back at the station but I have Ben. I can see how he would grow up and become a man like me…or even better. She would be proud of that. I would know. I can feel that eternal love still within my heart…" he said while looking off into the sun and sky to know that the lost he had endure finally passed him as he looked back at Aya. "Heh…now that I think about it. What about you?" Aya just gave him an expression of confusion to the question Daniel just posed to her.

"Uh…what are you talking about?"

"Come on…I mean. Look at you. You're…what? 25 and you still haven't…" Daniel kept saying while Maeda looked over with a look of curious on his face while Xeo stared at Maeda's reaction in disgust that made him looked away.

"Stop it, Daniel. I don't have time for this. We have other things to worry about then…my status. Eve is what we need to look for…not…that!" she said while keeping it down for Maeda not to hear and for Daniel to know only.

"Ahhhh…okay you made your point. But I got to warn ya…those looks of yours aren't going to last forever," he said while looking around the rest of the block to just hear nothing but Maeda's self talking, Aya's footsteps, and Xeo clothing bring brush cleaned by his hands.

_"The nerve of Daniel to say that out loud in front of not just Maeda but Xeo too. I don't know how Xeo was able to make him so happy but it's going to get annoying again if he starts acting like he's drunk. Giving out…that kind of information in front of…strangers. I…"_ Aya's thought track pauses for a moment to see Maeda. He was walking around and talking to himself about Xeo and his lightsaber as if he couldn't still believe that he was real. Aya then got back on track to herself thoughts. _"…Eve is the only thing I need to stop. I can't think about something like that at this time. Well…I mean Daniel is happy now that he thinks his wife would enjoy his new look on life, even after her death. Not even a slight sign of revenge…all from that…Jedi…his power is…something else."_ Aya said while she looked at Xeo to just see him brushing his clothing even more and checking lightsaber for any problems after Maeda's mistrial with it. Aya then started to begin to feel to have an odd feeling towards Xeo from his example of using his powers for good. It came in an emotion that Aya wanted to understand how his power could have an effect of those who were even down on their luck.

"I don't know about you…but, golly…no traffic what so ever! This is the way it oughta be around here!" Daniel said to everyone in his brighten up mood.

"Daniel…" Aya said while trying to control his new found ego. Maeda and Xeo could tell that Daniel was going to set things in motion.

"What are you people waiting for? An invitation to "Let's get to work?" Come on, then!" Everyone nodded as Daniel starts up his car and kept saying his plan. "Alright then, we're gonna need some bigger weapons. There is a…" Daniel said until The Jedi started to feel flushed out and woozy.

"Xeo…is something wrong with you?" Maeda stated while Daniel and Aya looked at Xeo. He was clutching his stomach as the universal sign of hunger.

"I know detainees can get food but I never got a meal that morning while being in the NYPD station…did you two have any food…?" Xeo said. Maeda and Daniel shook their heads as Xeo understood that there was no food left over. Aya then remembered that she too had no food yet this morning and knows she will need some in the day ahead.

"Daniel… you look for guns for us. I'm going to help out our friend out. I had no breakfast too. Should have saved some for us."

"Sorry…I wasn't thinking straight at the time while Maeda kept whining about my road rage," Daniel said while Maeda fronded.

"I was telling you to not kill us even if there was no one around at 5 in the morning." Maeda yell at Daniel while Xeo tried to say his piece in this.

"I told you…anger isn't the way. It…it would only lead to a dark…darker…" he said while failing to get his two cents across to Daniel as his stomach began to growl. "…OOooohhh that hurts!"

"Alright then. Maeda come with me for the guns. Gonna need someone to help me with the ammo cases." Daniel told Maeda as he ran over to the car. They wave off to both Aya and Xeo as they sped off. He looks at Aya while trying to fend off his hunger pains for the moment.

"Even with all my training…such simple things can't be overcome easily," Xeo said. He was about to stop feeling any pains in his gut as he waits for Aya to walk close to him.

"We do need food of some sort…" Aya said while trying to look around for anything that stands out. Xeo tries to do the same, even thought he hasn't a slight clue what a food market would look like on Earth while he can still read the English text. "Hmm…I don't think this block has any food departments or stores. If only I could know where we are. Damn it…Daniel. Taking off so fast that I forgot to ask…him." Her speech stopped as soon as she looked at Xeo with his eyes closed. "Xeo?" she questioned him while waiting for a response.

"I can see the whole street in my mind…looking for a…" The Jedi said while using his powers to find out where they are and any possible leads to a food market. It didn't take him long to find a street sign to give him a name. "W 136 Street is where we on…I can also see…some kind of place that has a fruit like icon on a glass door." His mind comes back as he opens up his eyes. Aya then looked around again to know if the area they were in felt like W 136 Street or close to it.

"Way out here…Daniel knows how to pick them. At least it's far enough from where we need to go after Eve and even the police station for his own sake. Hmm…where is that place you said you saw…?"

"Down…that way." Xeo said while moving his head towards the direction of the food market store. "I think it might be a long ways there." Aya look down the street and block to know if she had an idea of W 136 Street has to offer. It cored to her that there was an import market that he knew from some run-ins in the past.

"You're right. I know a place down there…bit of a walk," she said while Xeo made sure that he was able to walk down the long stretch of pavement. As he started to walk in the direction he knew Aya soon walked with him at his side, putting her hands in her jacket's front exterior pockets. "Well…if Maeda was right about you then you should have no problem of where we are going." Xeo looked at Aya with a questionable look being expressed.

"Huh? If he was right about…what?"

"You being Japanese." Aya said while trying not to lose focus on the walk to the import store for anything could be still lurking down the block of where they were heading.

"Why would that be okay for where we are going? Plus…I'm not Japanese…" The Jedi said while Aya still found him to be odd about the question Maeda ask him before.

"It's an import store for food that I know. It does have some good imported oriental samples…Daniel didn't like it but that's because he isn't the one to stomach that kind of food. I was hoping Maeda was right about you if you are…" Aya said while Xeo started to think about how Maeda's prior question of Xeo's name; however, Xeo didn't have the look of being Japanese but with some slight characteristics. Thinking about what she said to Xeo he wonder why Aya would know a lot about the Japanese that he could be enlightened to hear.

"Oriental food…it's something the Japanese love to eat?" Aya nodded at Xeo's question as he said another right after. "Does that mean…you're Japanese, too or are do you just love their food?" Xeo said to Aya. She knew it was only a matter of time once she started asking Xeo about Daniel's tastes in food and her own while Maeda's questioning at the Jedi.

"I'm only half Japanese. It's from my mother side. I don't have all the features of being Asian, or Japanese if you just want to call me that," she said while trying to answer his question without going into too much detail of who she is on Earth and about the differences of ethnicity towards oriental people.

"Than what shall I called you? I don't think "Japanese woman" would be a correct name for me to know you by." Xeo said as he looked at her with a feel of caring and wanting to know her name.

"Its…Aya. Aya Brea."

"Aya…" Xeo said as they walked down pass the block and on to another block while continuing with his talk with Aya. "Hmm…" Aya raised a look on her face of confusion as if she said something to Xeo that he didn't understand.

"What?"

"Nothing, Aya…it just sounds…well…Japanese?" Xeo said while trying to recall Maeda's moment with Xeo and his name sounding Japanese, which it wasn't. Aya pick up on what Xeo was saying but instead of laughing of feeling insulted she kept walking with a slight smile on her face. "So much for the small talk…"


	15. Chapter 14

The street was quite with only a few sounds of the wind blowing out of the alley ways. Trashcans tipped over the sidewalks as they rolled into the streets without anyone to clean up after. Different color tones of buildings with no life in them were left unchecked as signs of break-ins and vandalism showed with doors, windows, and gates on a few other buildings smashed. Newspapers with yesterdays morning edition flying around the emptiness of the road while the wind forced them to have a waltz in the air. The waltz of the wind and newspaper could be said for Xeo and Aya as they were exchanging words back to each other as they're way to the food import store passed the time away.

"I thought that would of made you laugh…but I can tell from your expression that you are trying to be nice," said Xeo while trying to make Aya less tense at the moment; because, the Jedi could feel conflicts of her own being felt within her emotions. Only emotions she was feeling was fear, from which she was experiencing in the last couple days about who she is and what her unknown powers will bring her. Xeo tried to used his Jedi talents on Aya but he wasn't trying very hard as his own personally was doing all the work.

"So…you're trying your magic on me?" she said to Xeo while trying to give him a serious look.

"Don't get me wrong about how I can use The Force, like on Daniel," he said while moving his upper body back from Aya. "That…magic if you call it was only used on him because of his problems and struggles to do the right thing. He was applying an emotion in his line of work and it was consuming him and those all around."

"It make is sound like Daniel's anger problems were like an illness…and you gave him a cure with that power of yours," Aya said while Xeo nodded. She then spoke of something else to do with The Force. "…And yet…you have that power to do all that destruction back at the zoo…" Aya paused to recall her time in Central Park last night when she didn't expect Xeo to be following her. "…So how far behind were you following me?" Xeo looked at Aya and gave him his point of view of last night in the park.

"Once you left Daniel and he started to pull me out of the car for questioning. After my…well…personal one-on-one with him…" he said while shifting his eyes away from Aya for a moment as he remembers his duel with Daniel. "…I took off and was being held behind by Eve's creations or twisted images of her own. Those…I guess mitochondria creatures…no…I could think Neo-Mitochondria Creatures would be a better name for them at this point. Anyways those things kept popping up in different random times that I had to deal with. You were far ahead of me that I wasn't even close enough to find Eve after…what she did…" he said while Aya looked at him to give Xeo info about her whereabouts.

"I was…there when it happened. Everyone turn into that orange mass of blob…I couldn't do anything to save them. Their minds were set on Eve's power as she…she…" Aya said while still having trouble of not doing anything. Xeo could feel her self-doubt surfacing with her other emotions being mixed.

"…I doubt that anyone would have done the same thing to save them and still been powerless against Eve's might. Like how I felt every time I lost a friend in the middle of a battlefield before I came to Earth." Xeo said while Aya was curious about Xeo's own life while hers couldn't be that interesting to someone who was from another world altogether.

"You have seen…much?" Aya said as Xeo didn't tried to figure out the question that she posed to him.

"Much of…battle?"

"You mention about your people…The Jedi against The Dark Jedi. How much have you been through?" Xeo then took a moment to gather all he could remember of his pass conflicts while trying to be straight forward with Aya and not to confuse her.

"Oh…that's a bit of telling. As far as I can look back…I never thought I would become a soldier…let alone a Jedi into battles to lead battalions against others. It's hard to tell about this without leading off on different moments in my life." He said while Aya looked down the block to check on their walk length and looked back at him.

"I think we have more than enough," she said.

"Well then…" Xeo said as he was about to start his long speech. "Back before I was even considered for Jedi training I was already been touched by The Force from my conception. My mother and father were Jedi," Xeo pauses for a moment to recollected his thoughts. "Force-sensitive to be correct. They weren't even Jedi before they met each other. It was sometime after the galaxy I came from was, as Luke would say, 'The Dark Times' that they met each other. Strong in The Force they were known for what they would become; however, that all changed when my father an old artifact that reacted to him and my mother's presence. A holocron it was called, a recording device that had a Jedi Master's knowledge and it told them about how they are able to be Jedi. Knowing the power from within they both learned a lot from the holocron over time. Still during the 'Dark Times' in the galaxy both my father Hicktorale, and my mother, Cintreila had been trained in the ways of The Force and how to be Jedi…but not completely; however, since they were using The Force enemies towards the Jedi would come after them. So they traveled until they came to Corellia and made their new home somewhere far away from Coronet, a major city on that planet. My mother felt that the need to be Jedi was one of hardship and being secretly since being a Jedi has rules and they were breaking them…"

"Breaking what rules?" Aya said while interrupting Xeo.

"Its part of Jedi life. There is The Jedi Code we all must follow. If any Jedi breaks one of those rules it will be a step towards falling towards The Dark Side. 'There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force,' " Xeo said as he recited The Jedi Code flawlessly. "Luke's version of The Jedi Code is much different but this is what my parents told me when I was young. Apparently the rule, 'There is no passion, there is serenity,' was the rule they went against; even though, strict as the holocron kept telling them, through The Force Hicktorale could sense something a mists. After which, my mother cut off all ties to The Force to keep herself safe as Hicktorale started his own living as a simple Corenet officer, much like the NYPD. A man to serve and protect," he said while Aya began to take interest into Xeo's past.

"Was he a detective like Daniel, without the anger problems?" Aya said while Xeo cracked a smile.

"If he was a Jedi with anger in his heart then he wouldn't be. Heh," Xeo laughed while he talked more about his past. "Over time his 'abilities' stated to make him go places around Coronet and then all around Corellia. In time he was able to be a PI and go all over the galaxy to bring criminals to justice…if there ever was during those times. He loved his work and Cintreila was able to see him from time to time without being far away, which, even if he was, she could tell by using only a little of The Force to keep tabs on him. Any lover would…until one day she wasn't able to find him even thought The Force. My father at the time was working on a case that lead him to a Force-Adapt being that made him bring out his inner powers again. Although not armed with a lightsaber, he was able to take him down but by giving into his powers. By doing this he was giving his own presence away to any bounty hunter or hunter killers of Jedi. He had to be invisible to most commercial ship lines traveling in the galaxy while he had to keep his Force Powers at bay. Even so…it also meant that his feelings towards my mother to be cut off completely if anyone who was a Force-Adapt to us it against him."

"That's…terrible of him. Your father choosing his survival over your mother's love,"Aya said while Xeo answered her like many other people who has hear of his story before.

"It was the only thing he can do unless he was a true Jedi…which he wasn't. My mother was upset by this and kept refusing to even reach out with her own abilities in The Force to find Hicktorale, even over love. While my mother was still hopping for any signs of my father's return the galaxy was falling more and more towards darkness. Ever since The Empire was formed…" he looked towards Aya for a moment while speaking. "…which was the main government of imperialism at that time for making the 'Dark Times' to happen and wanted all Jedi to be eliminated. My father had a lot to lose but more so if he ever kept his Force Powers unchecked for any agents working for The Empire to find him. Cintreila's life too was in danger of being found out by The Empire if she did anything with The Force. It was then that my father's jumping from ship to ship got him onto a research vessel, which was under controlled by The Empire. He passed himself off as a professor without giving into The Force, from what my mother told me. Looking for the next ship that he could sneak on to that would lead him back to Coreilla, he was able to 'mingle' with the staff crew about what they were researching."

"What were they doing?" Aya said while Xeo looked at her with an unmoved expression.

"…Well…they had two staff teams all headed up by one main professor. He never got a name form him but just had a presence of being…weird at times. The half of the crew was studying something to do with hyperspace travel using a new kind of mathematical theories. My father thought it was all a bunch of nonsense but seeing holograms projections of VR tests proved to be possible…making hyperspace faster. The 2nd staff was looking into what made Hicktorale feel the need to dislike The Empire: genetics. Of those times he was on board that ship he kept seeing how the head professor wanted to give Clonetroopers or Stromtroopers an edge over any enemy The Empire would come across. My father would never agree to any tempering with Jedi…even at the genetic level," Xeo said as he signs to catch his breath. "Soon he was able to find a ship that wasn't imperial and came back to Coreilla. He was able to get back to Cintreila, who was nearly heartbroken for leaving so long without feeling his presences."

"Any woman would…" Aya said softly while Xeo agrees by nodding his head slowly.

"Yes…and that is when…well…to put it bluntly…I was conceived. Not just me but…my brother too," he said while his voice fell deeper to which only he knows. Aya could tell, by his change in tone, that something troubled him.

"It sounds like that's a bad thing the way you are saying it?" she said. Xeo tried very hard to hold back his feelings at Dreazin but knew he would have to explain his part in Xeo's dilemma to save him.

"…It's not like he was a bully to me when we were young. Although, we didn't get to see our father for some time until we were able to speak and walk on our own. Cintreila could feel us growing inside as her affinity to The Force was heightened. Months after she was with us, my father left once again on duty only this time he was with a splinter group that was against The Empire. A small but effect group called 'The Rebel Alliance'. Because of my father's PI skills and how he was able to only use little of The Force to get around imperial space he was considered to be part of a stealth ops. Cintreila thought to be in there best interest that he didn't join up but after a long talk…he left to fight against The Empire. Years went by as we couldn't keep in contact with our father; however, we…Dreazin and I thought he was alive still. Cintreila wanted to keep her mind of anything to do with Hicktorale and the Civil War breaking out. Reports of numerous battles and deaths from the rebel's side made my mother think of terrible thoughts of our father being slain by The Empire…and we were young then not knowing how much The Empire was like. Cintreila knew already, through The Force, that we were both Force-Sensitive and could pose trouble if any of The Empire's agents found out. Without even thinking…but feeling instead, Cintreila instructed us to become Jedi ourselves…for a time." Xeo looked up into the sky for a moment of getting his thoughts inline in his mind. Soon he looked back at Aya's face while keeping up with his talking. "During our Jedi training my mother felt an unusual shift in The Force. She went to check any news that The Force was telling her about and sure enough it was the news she was waiting for. The Empire had a terrible lost at Endor and The Rebel Alliance came through. After hearing that news Cintreila was waiting for the day Hicktorale to come back, which he did. So long that his fight that we never get to see him happy before…we all were. He told us about the battles he took part in. How dark the times were for the Rebellion. He even met Luke before he became my official master on Yavin 4. We thought this moment wouldn't end…until my father found out about how Dreazin and I were being trained behind his back. Cintreila was taking a risk by doing that and my father wasn't happy at all and couldn't help but notice how The Force flowed through us."

"What happen after that?" she said while trying to help the Jedi out.

"My father kept his distance away from us so we wouldn't be influenced by him. He just got back from a long time of war and war doesn't make a Jedi great. He could feel something different in us…Dreazin and I."

"Dreazin…you're brother's name?" Aya said as Xeo nodded.

"Yes…anyways…our paraents knew about the holocron's teaching of unique powers given to Jedi that is easily mastered within a year. Cintreila knew his to be true when Dreazin was able to read her memories without a problem. This made my father stay away from him so that the times of war wasn't seen to Dreazin. As time went on The Rebel Alliance became The New Republic and in the time Luke was able to build his Jedi academy on Yavin 4. Hicktorale though it was a good time to send us off to have real training; however, we didn't get his say so before."

"Why…?" Aya spoke to Xeo as he slowed down his steps while Aya kept walking at her pace.

"…Old ties…" Xeo said.

"With who? Luke?" Aya saying while using her detective skills.

"You're really are something else…heh," Xeo said as they were able to spot the food icons that he saw in his mind. Aya knew right away where they were.

"Here it is…I hope there's something to eat in this place seeing how it's been vandalize," she said as soon as she starts to draw out her Beretta. Xeo would of sense the place out but his hunger pains were strong enough to lose his concentration in his Jedi powers. He would have to rely on Aya's abilities. "Well…can you tell if…anything is in side?" she said while looking back at Xeo.

"Trusting in my talents now? I wish I could help but…the hunger isn't helping…" he said. With that said, Aya could only trust her instinct as she entered the food import store. The place was all but wrecked with only a few non tampered shelves of products that they don't required at the moment. The cash register was taken as boxes of tobacco products were all gone or destroyed in the process of stealing. Most of the liquor and perishable foods were taken or spoiled due to no one tending the store. Aya slowly walks pass the broken glass at the front of the store while Xeo moves behind her. Unknown to Aya, Xeo couldn't use his powers to help but was able to look at the way Aya was moving about. Seeing that Aya was able to fend for herself and Xeo seen a lot of combat in his years in the New Republic's army he was able to notice things about Aya. Her reflexes were sharp as her stands was on par with her aim. The way she walked without losing her focus of anything that could be lurking around the corner as she kept checking her sector of fire. Xeo eyes were able to look at her body to see it working in harmony and can tell her muscles have been tempered with training; however, he was also able to see not just a person with a gun but feelings being expressed. He could tell that a lot has happen to her and not just two nights ago with Eve but her pass life too. With the loss of life from both events, Xeo could feel that she has the tendency to help those who are indeed of saving and to stop those that are bring turmoil towards others. The Jedi didn't feel like he we looking at a soldier in the making but something…more. He wasn't able to think about why his eyes were still on her and the way she moved when Aya turned around.

"It's clear, Xeo." Aya said while his eyes went back up to her face.

"Uh…right. Even being in this close I can sense no one…" he said as Aya puts her gun away in her jacket. Xeo sat down near a wall on the opposite side of the store's destroyed door while Aya put the safety back on the gun within her jacket's pocket.

"Stay here," Aya said as Xeo nodded while putting his hand on his stomach. "…I'll go look for some food. I know there has to be some here…somewhere." She began looking up and down the store for anything eatable but came up with nothing. It didn't take her long to notice the back of the store's door was left opened as she enters it and found an stain alone fridge. She was able to find some food products that were inside and kept well. "Hmm…this looks good enough. Even filling," Aya said with food in her hands. She closes the fridge and makes where way back to Xeo while picking up chopsticks along. She sat down across from him in a position that her back was against a shelf and her legs sticking towards him while Xeo was in the same position. Holding the sealed up containers Aya gives him one with chopstick on the top of it. He looks at it to see what was visible to him as food while opening the plastic seal and removing the top. They both unwrap the chopstick wrapping incasing them as the chopstick came as two instead of being whole, which needed to be snapped off to be useable. Aya looked at Xeo while he was looking and even poking at the oriental food that was in front of him. He could smell it to determine that it was not of land origin but of the sea.

"Fish…?" Xeo said to her while she nodded.

"You can tell. Ever had Sushi or Sashimi back where you live?" Xeo thought back to his early years on Corellia with his mom's cooking.

"…As in this type of food or style of the food being prepared?" he said to Aya.

"Doesn't matter…" she said while already having one piece of sushi.

"Corellia does have lakes…I haven't seen the rest of Earth but so far…it does remind me of Coronet, for the moment. Cintreila had to cook for us while my brother and I were growing up. We had something like this number of times before, cooked and uncooked," he said while using his chopsticks and takes a piece of sashimi with thin layer of wasabi hidden from his eyes. Aya was impressed by his skills of using chopsticks for the first time in front of him while also seeing Xeo's face beginning to accept the food with a positive feeling.

"So you're used to this kind of style of food?" Aya said with a curious look. Xeo, feeling good about the food he just had wasn't aware that the wasabi already taking its effect on his tongue. His face started to turn into a shade of red as he said with a tense change in his voice to Aya.

"…Not of this kind," Xeo said as he cough a bit and tries to take in the cold air to cool his tongue off but it wasn't enough. Aya then looked at Xeo's reaction and put her food down and move towards him.

"What did you have in this…?" she said while checking the label. "Must be the wasabi…" Aya spoke as she looked at Xeo seeing he wasn't agree with the spicy add on to the food. Aya got up and treaded towards the drinking section of the store to find bottled water. She came back to the Jedi and gave him the water as he started drinking it in huge gulps. Over time he was able to talk again without any problems with his mouth being on fire.

"…I'm ready for more. Heh," the brave Jedi said to Aya while for a moment didn't show any expression of any kind but then rolled her eyes and sat back down to continue on her food.

"That's wasabi you just had…I thought you had stuff like this before." Aya said while having another piece of sushi. Xeo nodded to his previous statement.

"But I have…I wasn't used to wasabi. I had other spices before with my brother and mother at times. This was just sudden…" he said while Aya, thinking that he was strong in his powers, was able to smile to know that he was still human.

"Your first taste of wasabi and you didn't die…at least you have your limits." Aya said while Xeo took this into account. He was able to notice the expression of her smile while trying another piece of his food and getting use to the wasabi.

"You think I am all powerful as I was explaining before. I have my limits. I just don't glorify it in front of others. It's not in my way, as a Jedi anyways. I learn to control those kinds of emotions." Xeo said as he swallowed his piece off food and begins to get another into his mouth. Aya thought this was a good time to ask him about how he was able to control his powers from what she now knows about Xeo and his ways in The Force.

"Control your emotions…you're saying that you can't have fun if you're a Jedi?"

"That's not true," Xeo said as Aya takes another piece from her food container. "Jedi can have fun but most of the time we have to be serious about everything in life. The Jedi ways are meant to help others and to rid out evil. Fun doesn't come without sacrifice to learn in the ways of The Force. It can be an experience through trial and error but at times…it can be fun if it presents itself to be. For example…" he said while putting out his hand towards Aya. Feeling the power of The Force through his fingertips he is able to flit up her food and pull the layers of sushi in front of her. He then manipulates the different layers of fish, rice, seaweed, and wasabi to take on a whole layering. Again he does it while taking the sushi to form a person out of the food and shows Aya a little animated fish person walking around until he puts it all back the way it was. Aya was amazed still by his powers and smiled even more to show that he could have fun with his skills as a Jedi; however, he didn't smile back."Fun as it is…The Force isn't something to abuse with for self gaining…that leads to The Dark Side, but in this case I did it because I know you wanted to prove a point, which I did," he said as her smile went away but not soon enough as she ask Xeo another question.

"So…you could make sure not to abuse your powers for this…Dark Side and still be who you are?" Aya spoke in a questionable fashion.

"It is what every Jedi must struggle through…" he said while being serious and taking another piece of fish to eat. As Aya ate another bit of sushi she ponders about Xeo's parents and the rules they were breaking while taking in the fact about his powers not taking control of him as she feared for her own talents.

"Like your parents…they could feel for each other's emotions of love even with The Force. They understood each other and the risk they were taking against your order's rules…can that happen for someone who isn't a Jedi? The struggle you just said…if one is to be in love without The Force being there for one?" she said while looking at Xeo.

"The Jedi Order isn't too fond of that emotion. It was known that love is a misguiding and dangerous emotion if not trained, which happened for Anakin and his wife. It is forbidden to be with someone that is not trained in the way of The Force for it can have complications on many different social and mental levels. My parents could deal with it for they know what they were getting into while someone else…couldn't understand if they can't feel The Force," he said as Aya looked back down at her food while counting how many pieces of sushi was left in her head.

"I see…I would think that…well…" Aya said while Xeo looked at her without any idea of what Aya was talking about?

"Huh?" Xeo spoke back to Aya very fast. Not able to think of the right words to say, Aya thought really fast to relate her question about his family.

"I mean…you lived with your family. You have a brother and you get along well with everyone from what I can tell. You helped out Daniel and talked to Maeda without getting annoyed by his questions," she said while Xeo stopped eating and put his chopsticks down while understanding what Aya was speaking of.

"Even if I could find love…it wouldn't matter. Not what I am going through," he said while Aya looked at him and could tell she said something wrong.

"I'm…sorry if I…" she said to apologies very quickly as Xeo shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I haven't even told you the rest," he said while Aya nodded and kept eating what's left of her sushi. "Hicktorale, now away from being with any ties to The New Republic had a message from Luke. My father was told to go to Yavin 4 and met up with him for a moment. A week went by as he came back with a Republic uniform on saying 'science division' on his ID card. Apparently Luke and his Jedi were able to seek out the long forgotten science ship that my father went on. After some talking with the head professor, from Luke himself, the professor defected to The New Republic and would help out. Luke wanted to make sure that he didn't have any ties or programming of The Empire's influence still in his mind. With that, Luke send some of his Jedi including my father to be part of the researcher crew and enforcing the law on the ship. Dreazin and I never got to go to the temple just yet. My mother would have but never wanted to let Hicktorale down again after training us to be somewhat Jedi. My father and the Jedi with him were sent on the ship. Months went by as we knew it would be a long time for his return. Once my father came back my mother could tell something happened to him as he can't remember what made him feel…different. As we, me and my brother, Dreazin we both started to grow up and my mother was able to tell that we had learn all that we could from her and the holocron. She thought, through her eyes, that it was time to go to Luke's academy of Jedi and finish our training. Hicktorale didn't want us to get involved in Jedi training but couldn't deny the connection that we had to The Force, even for Dreazin. They broke their promise to not use The Force in any matters again…but they did for our benefits. Years went by as we started to become just as Jedi as they were now. Through the eyes of our parents we trained and live like Jedi…talk like Jedi…combated like Jedi until we were old enough to make our own lightsabers. By then our father knew it was time of our initiation to The Jedi Order. With the little training we had to harness the power of The Force our parents told us to go to Yavin 4 and be introduced to Luke and his masters. We took off at a very young age. I was 18 then and Dreazin too…almost twins, him and I. Once we got to the academy we were greeted like brothers to the order as Luke could tell already from our connection to The Force that we would make a great addition to the Jedi ranks. We were trained even harder and more of an understanding with The Force as a friend, Luke said once before. By the time we were 22 our powers were strong enough for us to be, in the Jedi ranks, the titled knight."

"So technically…you're a knight?" Aya said as she understands more about Xeo.

"Yes…Jedi Knight…" he said while Aya still smiles back at him from the idea of what Maeda said before.

"Not a samurai? I mean…samurais and knights sound a lot in common. They both live by a code and have a way of fighting their enemies with honor and duty. By the way you're telling me of your Jedi code and how Jedi are meant to help those that are in need of aiding…it does sound like you are a samurai," she said while Xeo couldn't take a hint that, on Earth's history, samurai and Jedi were in common as he just went with that answer.

"Okay, Aya…I'm a samurai in your eyes…sheesh I won't argue any more about it." Rolling his eyes and signing that he couldn't win in argument against Aya. "Anyways…once we were Jedi Knights we could go as we please. We did our best to stop conflicts with star systems and negotiated to put peace with troubled governments…but that all ended soon. On the holonets and then by Luke Skywalker himself announced a new enemy came from The Unknown Regions that started assaulting New Republic forces. Once diplomats begin transmitting peace speeches to our new enemy they only answered back as everyone being infidels to their gods. They were called The Yuuzhan Vong and they left most of our outlining worlds in ruins. Many of the New Republic forces started to take loses…heavy losses as they were pushing more and more into worlds we couldn't give to them. Soon, The Jedi Order was being called to aid the New Republic as the death toll was increasing dramatically. Although, Luke didn't felt the need for the Jedi to become soldiers in another war but it was unavoidable able as he knew more Jedi had to be trained for the upcoming bloodshed. The Vong were heading more into deeper territories as more New Republic forces were being pushed back. During this time we had little to do with peace negotiations with any other non-allied forces to combat against the Vong. Battles were being fought as we had no other choice but to meet them head on."

"Such a young age for you…both of you," Aya said while slowing her eating down. She could only imagine little of what Xeo and Dreazin could have gone through with only limited information. "I wonder what was going through your mind."

"It wasn't easy. Nothing was during those times against the Vong…Dreazin and I lead platoons of Republic soldiers across many worlds and star systems. The chaos all around us was extreme to the point that even one miss tell of an enemies reaction from any of our soldiers would end the conflict in the Vong's favor…which happened a lot. Across the Mid Rim and Out Rim sectors, our battles lead to many short lived victory as we kept moving to help out on all fronts. All the fighting…destruction…the so-called victories we could get in a small break were taking its toll on our forces. We, Dreazin and I, couldn't show our ground troops that we weren't powerful to hold back against the Vong advance…but they were. Even for our affinity with The Force as our ally…it only made them more aggressive and soon…unable to hold against without more training. Which…" Xeo's eye then moved away from Aya's own eyes as he begin to feel his own emotions beginning to bubble up inside. Aya wasn't aware about this but knew something was wrong from the way he looked away from her.

"…What? Did something happen that was…traumatic?" Aya said while could only think of a reason. She then felt that if it was the case of a traumatic moment then she would be no better than herself and her moment about her family's death; however, Xeo just spoke without looking at her.

"…Traumatic?...Something like that did…happen…" he said while getting his point of view back on Aya. "After the last conflict that I had with my brother at my side…the Vong took out about 80 percent of our own task force…including two trained Jedi Knights. In an instance…they were slain without even trying to defend our gunners and commandos. They too were taken down easily. Still remember how my brother was calling back while I had no say in the matter. We didn't stand a chance even in our current status…and we left a world that was a key planet for the New Republic to keep refuges. Once we gone into hyperspace, Dreazin stormed to the leader of the task force and demanded that we could get a sneak attack mission going. We had the equipment but it would have been suicide from the data our crew was able to gather from the aftermath of that battle. That's when I started to notice…Dreazin wasn't keeping faith into his Jedi ways," he said while pausing to recollect himself on what was about to be said next. Aya didn't bother to eat another bite of her sushi as she could tell that Xeo was having a hard time explaining his story at this point. "…We came back to our parents with the scars of war etched within us, through The Force. Our mother understood about how Jedi and war doesn't make one great from within…just hardness them to be better at what they do best, struggle and overcome. Hicktorale, on the other hand, knew that only conflict would breed more from his taste of war with The Empire…and he wasn't far from the truth. Dreazin and Hicktorale argued about the ways of The Force in which my brother wanted to know other…ways of beating the Vong. Our father could tell that Dreazin was poisoned by war and had the urge to give into his emotions. Hicktorale told him about the dangers of The Dark Side and that he is only feeling the lost of the troopers on that battlefield…but no…Dreazin had another idea why he felt this way but never explained it to anyone. And then one night…I heard another fight between them. Cintreila thought it would be another moment of Dreazin having an outburst at my father but something happen that even I felt though The Force. For some unknown reason…Dreazin was able to read our father's thoughts. Everything he knew…and didn't knew…including why he was different. When the whole ordeal was over and I step into the room Dreazin just stopped yelling and backed off while saying, "He isn't our father anymore. Not after what I know." He left that night….never came back. We thought he was going back to that world to single handily free everyone from the Vong's grip. I wanted to go after him…to save him from his fate but my parents thought it was better that he would work things out for the best. Months went by without any word of his status of being either alive or dead. Then one day a Jedi from Luke's academy came with some disturbing and hard to believe evidence. Dreazin was alive…but he wasn't himself anymore. From some scout reports of the world that he travel to my brother was able to rid of the Vong from that world…but in doing so…everyone else too," he said while Aya's eyes widen from the words coming out of Xeo's mouth.

"You…you don't mean your brother…?" she said while now understanding why Xeo was having a hard time talking about his past. Xeo could sense Aya was caring about his feelings about the story of his past as she was one with a past of her own to be explored.

"…Dead? I thought that's what happened but in some holorecordings…we saw him killing Vong…and Republic people. We didn't have to understand why he would do this but we, our family, knew one thing…he had fallen to The Dark Side of The Force. When that happen…I had no other choice. I left to go after him to…save him!" Xeo said while Aya couldn't move while some of story started to affect her emotionally.

"You went…out of your way to save him? Did you?" she said while Xeo didn't nod or gave a simple answer.

"…I went after him. I left without knowing what I was about to get into. The other Jedi that came to my house told me that I had to go back to Luke to confirm about Dreazin's fall. When I got there I told Skywalker about what happened to Dreazin, but before I left to go after him Luke also wanted to know why my father wasn't himself as the other Jedi could feel it too. He felt a change emotionally within me about my father. I wasn't even noticing anything different form him. Before I even said anything the Jedi that was at my house told Luke that his…midi-chlorians weren't the same the last time he was in Luke's Academy. Luke, thinking about what should be done, thought that I was a danger to my own family as I had no signs of…changes about me; however, from my family's pass experience with Luke he thought it was the best course of action that…once Dreazin was saved…or not…that I come back and be severed from The Force. Not to take a chance with my family's bloodline anymore is what I thought as I was leaving. That was not the case but Luke made his choice in the matter for my fate. I left Yavin 4 to find Dreazin but he wasn't on that world. After which I started looking into local star systems that would have heard anything about the massacre on that planet. I was only meant with empty answers until a New Republic soldier had a tip for me. I sat down and talked with him until he gave me clues to Dreazin's location. Apparently, my brother and the soldier I was talking to, named Cire, was trafficking him as he posed as a Jedi and ordered him to take him to Vong infested systems. After I explained who Dreazin was, he agreed to help me find my brother and bring him back to The Light Side. Months came and went after trying to get back to Dreazin when we met on Melickpor VII…and it was there that I tried to save him…as a whole war column of Vong warriors came after him first then me. He tried as hard as we could to fight them off while I was reasoning him about what he did; however, all that was for nothing while he continued to ignore me and then drew his lightsaber against me. My brother wanted me dead…but it only lasted for a few moments until an impact shot from one of the Vong's heavy artillery nearly crippled us both. If it wasn't for our Jedi training…no…even with our training that wasn't possible but, that day we should of died…," he said as Aya couldn't believe the detail of how his brother turned against Xeo.

"That…that's horrible. He turned on you because of what you were trying to do…"Aya said while Xeo nodded.

"Although I never could get an answer why he turned or why he murdered those people but with the Vong closing in on us we couldn't do much against them. I was moving Dreazin along the ground with whatever I had left in my legs to pull. Even Dreazin was trying to let go of him while saying, 'I'm not weak…I can take them on…even in my current state. Xeo please…I want this…I want to become one with new power of The Force that Skywalker and his masters never taught us before!' I didn't listen to my brother's plead for bloodlust. We both got into my ship and I set it for auto pilot to home. It passed the Vong's forces in space as we head towards hyperspace but something happened…I don't know what but I think one of my hyperdrive engines failed to come on and…well…the last I could remember was going into hyperspace and then leaving it. All I could see was lights in my cockpit moving towards us…and…I felt like I was being taken away. Out of my ship into a lab of some sort," he said as he begins to piece in a part of his memories that was shattered from his impact crash on Earth. "I was able to see…doctors…around us and checking lab papers…"

"Huh…doctors?" Aya said that Xeo started to show signs of struggling with himself.

"…No…professor type lab coats…they were speaking stuff about… Force-Sensitive microorganisms cell's DNA. A fighting chance against the Yuuzhan Vong if all goes well…and as Dreazin was next to me on another table he awoke to them…unleashed his power of The Dark Side that he knew little about and said, 'The Force doesn't lie to me. Your thoughts are betraying you,' He said. Something he knew that I didn't know about and…'Project J'. I have no idea what any of this means but All I know was after that he…left me to live. As if he wanted me for…something else," he said. Aya, now not caring about her food, kept listening to how Xeo's story had one turn after another.

"…Maybe he thought…deep within his heart that your still family to him?" Aya said while Xeo thought that question would make him upset but he held it in and told Aya more.

"Family…it's something to this day that I need Dreazin to ask for. For what he did…on that day," The Jedi said as Aya could feel something terrible about to happen. "…Once my brother destroyed everything in his path and killed all life in the lab areas…he grabbed the nearest starship and left. I did the same since he overloaded the computer's reactor for self destruction knowing well that I was still onboard. Thought, The Force I was able to feel out my brother through his jump to hyperspace, which…wasn't possible for me but I was able to. With that much power of sensing I already plotted out where he was going…home," he said as he paused for the part of his past that he could never get over. Aya could tell by his hands being on his arms were being gripped tightly. "He got to Coreilla before I was able to land…and I could already tell that my home was engulfing with fire. I ran as fast as I could…even with the power of The Force being stronger that before I got there only to see…my father dueling my brother. I could only look on for a second until his lightsaber was locked in a way that Dreazin had control over my father. He just looked at me…with those eyes that were filled with much hate and anger…and then…then…" he kept trying to talk but it was much pain that Xeo was feeling. "…he killed him as I watched his lightsaber…and his body fall to the ground. Dreazin just looked at me and went off into the flames…by that time other New Republic forces took notice to the smoke and came over with an emergency crew but was only there to see me…crying over the death of my father; however, my mother was still alive long enough to convene me her last words in life. 'Dreazin… Hicktorale…you…not natural…not…Je…Je…Jedi…cells…' she said then passed away right in my arms. I still held up to my Jedi code to not bring about vengeance to him but I couldn't let his go without notice…my duty as a Jedi and my trust with the New Republic had a charge now. I was charged to find my brother and save him by any means…"

"Save him?" Aya said while trying to understand by what he was saying. "…After what he did to your parents…save him!?" Xeo than nodded as he explained why.

"To save someone is part of my creed as a Jedi…even if it means someone of my brother's nature. I could save him if you mean…take him back to The Light Side but…it could also mean…" he said while thought of the only answer Aya could think about was the most conniving one.

"…Death?"

"…If it means saving him…" Xeo said while not even thinking about that as an answer."...But so far…after he left Republic space he wasn't heard from sometime until reports from Cire, now a commando leader of my task force for to find Dreazin, was able to find his ships near the Unknown Regions near Vong space. We hit his forces hard as he kept conveying a message about how a new Empire was needed to beat the Vong and that he was the key to it all. That's when my task force and Cire try to recapture an experimental ship with new hyperdrive engine technology. 'The Light of Hope' it was called. I remember as we were fighting our own troops that have been corrupted by Dreazin's dark ways in The Force. Cire and I kept doing our best to make us save any misguide forces that belong to Dreazin as I kept making my way to the bridge and…and…" he kept saying while Aya started to have a blank stare and then looked back at Xeo.

"…A man in a dark hooded? Calling you out as you're…" she kept saying as Xeo follower her thoughts and spoke right after.

"Brother…on the command deck?" Xeo said while Aya nodded.

"So that…planet you saw…it was Earth. Which means…what I was looking up that night before I went to Carnegie Hall…was…" Aya said as Xeo finished her sentence.

"…My ship!" Xeo looked puzzled as Aya was trying to think of a way to tell him how she knew about the mental images. "How…how could you even knew about this? I thought I was the only one who could see into other sentient beings…through The Force. How?" he said.

"I…I don't know. I was having a vision…in my sleep of a place that looked like a hospital," she said while Xeo's reaction was met with a shocking expression of a surprised look.

"…You…had that…not me?" Xeo said while Aya wasn't even understanding what the Jedi was trying to ask her.

"It wasn't from you…wait. It could be…that…know that place?" she said as Xeo agreed with her from the way the building's layout and technology wouldn't come close to what he knows.

"That was your vision…and you came into mine. Without the aid of The Force nor having any midi-chlorians in your cells to even use The Force. Unless…" he paused for a moment while thinking back to his ideas of The Force with Skywalker and his parents. He thought of possible answers but couldn't come around for a solid one in the position of Aya to be Force-Sensitive; however, he thought of another theory."…Unless The Force guided me to your thoughts and mind while I was unconscious next to you. But this wasn't the first time…" Xeo said while, for the moment, wasn't caring about anything else he would explain to Aya but felt he was about to tell her about what he was doing yesterday.

"What do you mean?" Aya said while looking at him. Xeo could only give her the best possible answer without hurting her feelings too badly.

"When I was in the car when you and Daniel were going to meet with Klamp…I wasn't asleep," he said as Aya felt a truth about to be expressed from Xeo. "…I was trying to see about how you, as in everyone on this world, didn't have midi-chlorians. So I used my powers to see into the conversation with him. Even before that…I was seeing if I could have a look at you. I didn't get a good look at your face from afar on that night at Carnegie Hall but somehow…you were…like Eve. I mean what I felt was…" he kept saying but Aya felt that she was violated by his powers while now feeling about herself and her own personal doubts of being normal. She looked away from Xeo while only showing an expression of distrusted and hate.

"…Why would…No. How could you!? How can you do that to me? Telling me how I am like…Eve. I'm…not a monster," Aya said while trying to hold in her sorrow and tears. Unkonwn to her, Xeo felt terrible about telling her this information to only help out how his powers were able to help Daniel, Aya, and himself. At that moment Xeo felt a suddent rush of heat and it wasn't from the wasabi. Another flash image of fire in his mind with a shadowy figure in the background giving Xeo a look of death as the deep and smooth voice echoed in his mind that was not Dreazin or Eve.

"…Monster…"

Xeo felt that feeling for a second as it left him while trying to understand what just happened to him; however, he soon forgot about himself while seeing the now depressed and bottled up Aya Brea as she curled up her legs towards her and had one hand on her forehead. The Jedi had to make her understand about what he said to her.

"Aya…I only did that because I had to know the truth about how everyone on this planet was without midi-chlorians. Now that I know…or almost know everything…I won't do that again. It was what I need to do to get information without putting myself out to…well…making first contact of your kind and not let anyone with the resources to kill me. It was the safest way…" he said while Aya slowly try to look at his face as he kept talking to her with reason. "I could look into your mind was when my mind touched your body. Even when that happened I wasn't able to use my Jedi powers to even see you or move about. Anytime that I did I felt…pain. When I did look into your mind…I was even shown a vision of my own that even help me explain my pasted. Your…power helped me see something that I've lost when I crash landed on here." Aya summoned the will to look at Xeo's face while still feeling upset. Xeo could tell that she wasn't caring so much about his power or what she did without knowing from the Jedi. He quickly realized about what he said and had to tell Aya about her gift…her unknown powers. "…That night…I thought I felt Eve when I looked at you. I know what Eve is like and you're nothing like her. You have some power within you…but as I looked at you…I felt…sadness and confusion." Aya wanted to listen to what Xeo was saying about her and the power she doesn't fully understand."Eve…only lusts for death and to survive, like Dreazin," he said while slowly moving his upper body closer to Aya to make her know that he wasn't lying about the words that were being said. "When I look at you…and your power…it felt like valor and virtue staring back at me. You want help those who are in need of help…it also brings emotions that I can tell by the way your eyes are…now."

"…You're just using The Force…aren't you?" Aya said while trying to believe him.

"If I did…you would know. Your power…it can communicate with mine…" Xeo said. Aya started to agree with his words in a way that convinced her that Xeo wasn't using his powers but doing what any human would try. She then loosens up her legs and sat back to the way she was as Xeo moved his upper body back to where it was before. It didn't take long for Aya to begin to understand that Xeo wasn't using her for his own personal gain by the way he believes in The Jedi Code as she could feel a sense of calm now.

"I…I'm just so lost in this. This…power you keep telling me about…not like Eve's but she has it…and I…I just…don't want to end up killing those around me. Daniel…Maeda…even you," Aya said as Xeo could feel her inner conflict of protection and lost swelling up within her mind. He didn't waste any time trying to find the reason why Aya was dealing with these emotions while trying to ask her about her past for any clues.

"You…have this tendency to help those in need. I can see that within you. It's your job I can understand. You were asking about my brother being dead and anything about my parents…why?" Xeo said while recalling the moment that Aya asked him about Dreazin and how he, Xeo himself, wasn't happy to explain the situation to her.

"I just…don't want to let people down," she said while her head shook for her to explain more about what she just said to Xeo. "No…no it's not even that. The feeling of losing someone…I can't let that happen again after I tried to do last night. It…was the reason why I asked you about your family."

"You…had family on that night?" Xeo said while Aya shut her eyes for a moment as she had to let a terrible event of her past to come back for the Jedi to hear.

"Eve…had nothing to do with what happened to my family. I asked about yours because it…well…" she said while still feeling unease about her personal background. The air began to rush in more cold air as Aya started to get the chills. She tried to not show herself has being cold but Xeo only had to look into her eyes to notice the change in wind and her feeling of being hit by the cold. Xeo then put his oriental breakfast aside and patted his hand on the ground while looking at Aya. Although she didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with the cold she couldn't be rude towards Xeo after all that he has spoke about. In respect, she felt deep within Xeo's past life, being traumatic and depressing, as her own. She slowly moved from the opposite side of Xeo and sat right next to him; although, she didn't ask for any help in being kept warm while kept talking. "…That your past wasn't bright as…well…mine."

"You had…family that you lost in your life?" Xeo said as Aya knew that it was her turn to talk about her past. She was always unease about her family's lost but with Xeo and his story she felt that she wasn't alone. She looked down at herself while telling the Jedi her past.

"It's not a dramatic as yours. I am without anyone left in my family. No one…" she said while Xeo could begin to feel her emotions starting to rush her mind.

"…What about yourself before…the lost?" he said while looking at her with his full attention.

"Well…me, if you want to know?"

"Yes. Please…" Xeo nodded

"I was born in 1972 CE, it's our time and date system we have on Earth. I don't know about how you have your date memorized where you live. Anyways… Boston, Massachusetts is where I grew up for a while before I came to Manhattan. Mariko, my mother who I only knew for most of my life, was the only adult I could come to known. I don't really know much about my father…" she said as her mind try to investigate the whereabouts of her past.

"I see. What about them as together? How did they…felt together?" Xeo said.

"…I don't know that much. The only times I would known them to be together was when we could spend time with one another. Mariko, my father, me, and my sister…Maya." Xeo than let Aya's story take a hold of his attention.

"Almost the opposite of mine…"

"Just sisters…" Aya said as she nodded. "Our early years together we could only see our father from time to time as his job demanded him. He was a journalist for the New York Times so a lot of stress and effort was being brought to him. Always trying to find the scoop he needs he kept saying while leaving us behind. My mother knew well that his job was making us live with a roof over our heads. Mariko did what she could around the house while trying to help me and Maya understand how to grow up. It was hard for us not to see out father for even months until he could take a break, but once we see him come back…he had a lot of stories and knowledge of where his travels were."

"Heh. Sounds like my father during his 'glory years' until he came back different," Xeo said while Aya nodded with a bit of a smile.

"I guess so…well it could only last for as much as we could only dream. Until the dream…wasn't anymore," Aya spoke while her inner feelings begin to resurface as Xeo could feel the tension mounting within her mind.

"What happened?"

"…One day…Maya, Mariko, and myself were off to the supermarket on a icy December morning, which is a month and…" she said while Xeo understood what Aya was saying.

"I know that word. December…I saw a newspaper. December 24th 1997…I understand the system now." Aya nodded while she kept explained her past.

"Mariko wasn't going fast in the car that we were in. Maya kept looking out the window while making faces on it to kill time. Its kind of weird how out of the whole car…she was able to have her own personal window to mess around in…a lot of warmth she was able to make. I was just watching the buildings and cars pass by as if it was just another day in the car with our family without our father being with us…but…we didn't make it…" she left herself take in a deep breath before her feelings and emotions would start to come out into words. "…I don't know if my mother was to blame…but some other motorist came from another intersection. He must have not seen us making across the road while we had a green light, which means we can go from the traffic light signal." Xeo nodded as he wouldn't interrupt. "But…but whatever happen…did in a flash…and that was enough to rob me of my time being awake. During my moment of being incapacitated I could only hear voices in the background. My mother kept screaming out in pain while Maya tried to get out of her seat but wasn't able too. She even said something about being hot and I thought the other car or our own car was on fire. Soon I was able to hear the emergency crew coming as people tried to yell at us to check if we were alive. The other motorist was DOA by the time the medics came for him and then us. I was out cold while they tried to save my mother and sister…but…" Aya could feel the urge to let out her sadness right in front of Xeo but he could tell that was going to happen. The Jedi could only guess the outcome of Aya's mother and sister.

"They…didn't make it before you awake to know the truth?" Xeo said while Aya nodded and trying not to tear up.

"I didn't know until I was able to see and hear again. Once the doctors told me about my family…I wasn't able to contain myself of the burden I had to live for. I was 5 when that happened. I know you went thought a different ordeal with your family but I was too young to do anything. Do you know how helpless I felt!?" Aya said while Xeo tried nothing to compare his traumatizing moment with hers. "I thought so…" she said while looking away from Xeo. The Jedi could only think of comforting her while her sadness had to past its course.

"Aya…I…I didn't even know. After all I said about how and who you are on the inside…I'm…" Xeo tried to apologies but Aya knew he was doing his best to make her endure the pain of lost as he was trying to hide his pain. "Come…the cold must be making this worst for you," he said as he moved closer to Aya. Already feeling her depressed emotions becoming to take shape into the form of tears and silence Xeo raises his left arm to get close enough to comfit her sorrow and the cold. Aya didn't move as she could felt her own personal feelings being the only thing to deal with alone as Xeo could tell. Her past and his past were nearly identical from lost and pain as they had a calling to insure people's lives weren't ending up like there's. Once his arm went behind her back and his hand on her left shoulder the Jedi believe that he could make her fight thought this sad mood. The cold was making Aya feel incapable of feeling any better for the moment as she began to let her depress feelings slowly flow away from her mind. She was able to feel the warmth of Xeo's body pushing away the cold and the sorrow from her own. At first, Aya thought it was her unexplained powers coming back, but could tell it wasn't form her own as her own body heat began to rise. She didn't want to feel weak by accepting the comfort of Xeo's warmth but after all she said and what the Jedi said on about her past, which was the only thing she could do. Even as she rested her head on his left shoulder she asked Xeo for a favor.

"Xeo…can you move your neck? I know you're a Jedi but…" Aya said as Xeo can tell she was feeling better and went along with her request. He nodded as he lifted his neck off the wall while he felt Aya's right hand and arm moving behind him. Her hand as then gripping his right shoulder As Xeo eased his back against the wall while trying not to burse her arm. At the time, Xeo and Aya didn't know what to make of this as they both exchanged there past stories to each other and felt each other's emotions. Not even The Force was used to confuse Xeo as he begins to think of what was happening.

"Her past…like my own. I couldn't even believe that someone of her age, back then, would lose her family. I felt her lost and sadness but now…she's being herself now. It was just me…knowing what she went through…as what I went through. She…must be feeling that she isn't alone in this world. The suffering and pain of her past…just like mine and for that…she takes comfort knowing this. What a life she must have been going through…" Xeo said within his mind as he thought about Aya. "…I do feel sad for her about what she been through at that age but…at the same time. I feel…comfort of my own," he kept saying as he looked at her face to see the tears beginning to stop. The scent of her started to take over his mind again but this time it only made his body feel even warmer than before. Aya's moment of being sad started to wither away as his body heat made her felt comfortable on his shoulder. It was also the fact that she was able to get her scent of him; however, because of his days on Earth being hounded away by NYPD and NMC blood on him it was hard to find his natural smell. Aya was slowly taking this in as she kept resting her head on his shoulder and soon started to feel the same effect Xeo was having.

"…He's from another world…and yet…is human. Not just on the outside but the feelings too. He tries very hard to help me with my problems and Daniel. I must have been harder on him if Xeo didn't use his powers on me to hear my story. And his story…was almost like mine but…much more. His family is gone like mine…but I can at least not feel…alone. Xeo…you are different but the same…you and I have the will to help those who won't let our lives repeat for others to be in turmoil," she said deep within her mind as they had a moment to relax without the worry of the cold, past, present, enemies of any kind, or Maeda's oddball questions.

Minutes when by that felt to Xeo an hour and thought it that her past wasn't fully done yet. His mind was leading towards his solider leading back in the New Republic days. He slowly turned his head towards Aya's face and asked her.

"If you feel this is too much for you about another question I could ask?" Aya opened her Aquamarine eyes while wiping the tear residue from her cheeks.

"Yes…Xeo?" she said softly.

"After you knew about your mother and sister…what about your father? He must have known once you were all alone."

"Oh…he did come back to the states to find me…he raised me and put me through school. When I was in high school I wanted to know a way to make families…not go through the same troubles as I have but not just an accident like that. There were ways to track down murders and thieves in the city. The only friends I have in my public schools and high school had times of lost and hardship due to these…people."

"So you thought…to be a part of the solution to a problem that you…and I went through." Xeo said

"Yes. Criminals of any kind…I wanted to put them away so families would be able to have as much happiness that I never had before. I told my father this and he thought it was be great idea for not just myself but to make me stronger for any hardships I was going to deal with. I wasn't going to be the helpless blonde girly girl that screams for my hero to show up," Aya said while Xeo smiled to agree with her statement.

"…So far it's you been proving that point, heh."

"Well after you following me in the park I didn't run away from anything," she said while smiling back at Xeo while he kept smiling back at her. "Anyways…by the end of my high school years I learned as much as I could on criminology but it wasn't enough; however, my grade average was acceptable at University of Virginia. It was there that I was able to learn the core ethics of criminology and forensics. Not only was that but able to hold my own against any men that tried to 'make a move' on me," Aya said while Xeo had no idea of what that meant to him. "…I mean to have their way with me..." Xeo then nodded to understand what she was talking about. "I only had a few college friends but we never keep in touch. It felt like I was always alone at places that I had to do something on my own. Hell…even my father at the time thought it was nice enough to leave me alone while I was in college without saying anything or leaving me messages…but I could understand about his work and how I could me less dependent on him. That's when one friend of mine told me about how I could take my…well…boldness and trained myself to take on the criminals in the field. I was given clearance to take on the Reserve Officers' Training Corps or ROTC for short. I was only there for one year to get basic training in the use of weapons and self defense including leadership, which…I try to control Daniel," Aya said while laughing softly as Xeo was taking interest to her background of military training.

"Ya…I can see that in you…and I how Daniel reacts to it. Badly…" he said while Aya tried to convince him about her leadership skills at Daniel.

"Oh…you got the wrong impression of you think I wasn't able to control Daniel. He was just having a hard time after Carnegie Hall. I had the abilities to make him cool himself and rookies too once I got to the NYPD. He's a veteran cop and great detective but has…or had that problem of his until…you showed up. It's funny…how it's been over 2 years after I joined up on the police force in Manhattan and yet he still calls me kid."

"Sounds like you and Daniel are a family of your own…" Xeo said while Aya took that into consideration.

"I guess. More like brother and sister…but he's older. Father and daughter really,"Aya said while thinking about how long Daniel has been out to look for weapons with Maeda but it only slowed down her train of thought as Xeo could understand about her training.

"I lead soldiers into battle under my command…I can tell you are shaped and trained to be one to put those skills who do injustice to others and bring them to justice…as I have. You and I…have the same idea to help others that shouldn't live in fear or pain…or being alone…Aya," he said while his voice softens while looking still at her face and eyes. Aya listen and felt the truth from his words as she look into his dark brown eyes while feeling a sense of comfort. They both didn't know what to say or feeling but just let time slip by as the kept looking to what they thought was each other's will for peace being reflected into their eyes. Unknown to them…far away within Midtown near the 17th precinct of NYPD, two figures were on top of the building close to the police station. One had his eyes shut and was in complete meditation while the other…floated next to him.

"…Arrogant humans. We shall show them how we will set their race into excitation! Once you are ready…" Eve said while looking down on a motionless body of a cloaked human who's eyes opened after she finished speaking.

"We are, Eve. My brother's fate is now sealed…its ironic. That feeling…"

"What do you mean…?" Eve said while feeling the urge to set fire to nuclei slaves in the building.

"You wouldn't comprehend the feeling…only my parents had it. Until I ended it…and now Eve…it's

time." Dreazin said while standing up and looking down towards the 17th precinct as him and Eve were planning there next attack.


	16. Chapter 15

"Xeo…" said a now calm and refresh Aya whose emotions and worries were being washed away from the effects of Xeo's words. He nodded as a sign of responding without saying anything back to her to not break the silent any further. "…are you going to finish that?" she said while now looking at the oriental food Xeo was having trouble ingesting from the wasabi. Xeo was getting a hint from Aya as her head moved away from his eyes. The Jedi had forgotten about his breakfast and could tell he wasn't full yet.

"I…forgot all about it," Xeo said as he used his other hand to manipulate The Force to hover his sushi container on his lap. "I'll be ready for the wasabi now…" he said with a tone of dedication. With his chopsticks in hand he slowly takes one piece and another without falling victim to the spice.

"You got a tolerance for it now?" Aya said now looking back at him as he kept on eating. On the other hand, Aya thought of having water that Xeo had moments ago. Drinking it she was able to know how Xeo tasted like before it was diluted away from the water. It didn't bother her but was able to know more of the Jedi on a personal level; however, her mouth and throat felt a sudden rush of heat that only lasted for a second or more. She ignored it as if it was another episode of her powers acting up but soon it was gone. By that time Xeo was on his last piece of sushi and swallowed it whole. Putting the empty container on the floor of the import store with the used chopsticks he looked back at Aya. "Now you feel better?" Aya said.

"Are you?" Xeo said trying to ask her about how she was mentally and emotionally. She smiled and nodded as they both started to get up. Aya, still feeling weird about what they went through, thought about owning him rather than hearing his story out.

"I still think I should owe you. Even after what…you did for Daniel and even…me for that matter. I just think…" she said while Xeo shook his head and put one hand up.

"You don't have to, Aya. It's what I can do as a Jedi. Believe me…the time that we had together was enlightening and even more informal that it should have been. Still…there are other questions about what this power of yours is. You don't have midi-chlorians and yet be able to know The Force through me. It still eludes me but…still…I need to know." Aya nodded to agree with Xeo. As she nodded to him she had a chance to look at Xeo's outfit and thought of a favor for himself.

"You know…I thought of something. You're outlook…is that part of being a Jedi?" she said while Xeo took a step back from her and looked at his outfit. Once his head came back up his eyes went back to Aya.

"Uh…not really. This is just what I ware back where I live…"

"Really…?" Aya said while raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I could where New Republic commander rank outline armor pieces with my clothes but this is pretty normal for me to have on?"

"But…you kind of stand out of the crowd," Aya told Xeo while double checking on his clothing and what could be a wrong idea for the Jedi to have on in the middle of Manhattan. He could understand if he had a trench coat on him still but in his current getup he would be notice; although, with everyone out of the city it wouldn't matter.

"What crowd now? Daniel said everyone is gone from the city and there is sure signs of it." Xeo explained while Aya thought of another reason.

"NYPD?" Xeo forgot about how the NYPD might mistake him as a criminal still.

"…Right…even if I was with you and Daniel I would be taken in," he said as Aya agreed with him.

"Ya. Now you have us to make sure of that. At least I can from what you told me of that night." Xeo, now not being defensive about his outfit, listen to what Aya had to do or planned for him.

"Okay, Aya…what about my…outlook…?"

"Stand still for a moment…" Aya said as she began to walk around Xeo looking up and down to get a sense of what would bring attention from the NYPD as being foreign or sketchy to their eyes. It didn't take her long to figure out what needs to be done with the Jedi's look but to do she thought only in her mind as she wasn't able to execute her plan. "Well…I know what I can say for you but we need new clothing for your upper ware." Xeo thought to himself about trying his powers to seek out another store that could be nearby for them to walk too.

"Give me a second…I'll search for one." With that said Xeo closed his eyes and felt the flow of The Force within his mind. His thoughts started to fly away from his body as his point of view floated around outside the store. In a clouded vision he was able to make out other buildings as he passed through some of the already destroyed doors and windows to seek out what could be clothing. It didn't take long for the Jedi to be able to pin point a store out that was only on the other side of the road and near the end of the block. "I…see a place we could try," he said as his eyesight was able to be unclouded and clear to see Aya in front of him. Xeo, leading the way out as Aya followed, trekked his way out of the store as they both walked to the other side and down the block. Now that the Jedi had his fill he was able to feel the currents of The Force strong as before. The flows of little energies of insects could be felt as demising aura footprints of what the people on this block were doing as everyone tried to pillage and leave the city after Eve's second attack on humanity in Central Park happened. He had nothing to say about what anyone else could have done in a situation similar back where The Vong and Dreazin's forces were pointing their weapons at their hometown or home world. Minutes later after walking from the food import store they both arrived at the clothing store. Again, Aya pulls out her Beretta and aims for her protection while covering Xeo, who also was trying to sense anyone or anything inside the store. Xeo paused for a moment and waved his hand for Aya to lower her weapon while he turned his head to say, "It's clear…" At that moment a shadowy shaped formed near Xeo's position from within the store. Aya spotted it as raised her weapon at Xeo's chest. Not understand why she pointed the gun at the Jedi but could only see in her expression that she was being serious. Xeo only could at on a instant that an NMC was about to strike him. Not taking a chance of readying his lightsaber, he dropped to the ground as he felt was another mutated rat crashing through the window. "Shit!" was the only thing he could get out as Aya caps off a few rounds as the mitochondrial creature's blood started to spew out of its body. Xeo's eye looked back up to Aya as she kneels down to check on him.

"You okay?"

"Ya…I think," he said as he grabs Aya's hand as she helps him back up. "You're reaction times serves you well. Too bad I couldn't…" he kept saying as Aya interrupted him.

"Well…now you owe me a favor. I know what it is," she said as if it wasn't too obvious for Xeo to figure out. They both walk into the store as she kept her weapon at the ready for anymore NMCs to come out of the shadows; however, Xeo could look near the wall for a switch to turn on the lights. Once the lights were on they were able to see rows of mangled and misplaced clothing all over the store. The store was small and had about 30 ft of clothing lines for shoppers to look at with a desk for checkout near the door, which was shattered from the vandalism. Xeo didn't know where to start looking but Aya was already checking out the clothing as she put her gun away in her leather jacket pocket. "So…you need to change out of that top of yours," Aya said while he shrugged his shoulders at her. He didn't know what to have on so that he could blend in with the people on Earth; however, the idea came to him as he kept looking at Aya. His head went up and down from the way Aya's outfit was like while she was beginning to catch on to Xeo's eye movement.

"Xeo…uh, hey? Hey!" she yelled at him while making a frustrating look and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Xeo thought for a moment of what he did but had to reason with her of why he was looking at her from top to bottom.

"Sorry, Aya. I was only seeing how you look…" he said while she her eyes tightened up more. Xeo than thought back to what he said and rolled his eyes while saying, "I didn't meaning like that…your clothing style. I was only looking at that." Aya, still feeling like she was being peeped at, dropped her arms and walked over to one side of the clothing store. Xeo followed her as he tried to look for anything that had the same style as what Aya was wearing. Romping through the piles of clothing they were able to find a shirt that wasn't too dirty. "That looks good…it's in black too," Xeo said as Aya throws it to him. Aya kept looking for other possible wares but then the Jedi eyed on another top that would suit him well and could remind him of whose idea it was to change Xeo's upper garments. "I think this will do…hold on a second," he said as Aya looked up to see another piece of clothing in his hands; however, she wasn't able to get see what it was as Xeo started to put the clothing aside near the checkout desk area. Aya walks over for just a moment as he started to undo his belt and take off his heavy leather vest, then his gloves, then his long sleeve shirt he made himself, and then his under shirt which smell bad from the blood of the NMCs and sweat from himself. Aya, only from a few feet away from Xeo, was able to take in this chance to see his body without the limitations of clothing. His skin wasn't tanned but not deathly pale white from his earlier of being out in the sun had effects on his pigmentation. A built up muscle tone was visible but not rock hard and bulging like most men she has seen before back in the days of the ROTC program, which made her think about him.

_"He's not…chiseled. I thought he went through training with his power and yet…not too much muscle to show. I mean he isn't a body builder like those I've seen back in the days of the ROTC program. Even then…they tried so hard to express there…well…manliness. I grew over that…all they wanted was for me to drool over them. It didn't work because I know why…all that muscle and kept complaining about other things in life they couldn't deal with. Even if they could get into the army…it's all they were good for. But…Xeo…he's has this power and shows little muscle tone…and…yet it still feels like he…"_ she said as Xeo was trying to get the shirt over his head. A thought of something she never could think of began to influence her mind. _"…Aya…what the hell is wrong with you! This is not the time."_ Aya's head turned away from Xeo as she got her mind straight. She wasn't able to think about what she thought of while looking at him. Her sense of duty came back as she was able to look back at Xeo again who now has his shirt new black shirt on.

"Now here's something that will make sure I was looking at you for a reason," Xeo said as he gets the other piece of clothing on. Slipping his arms in and pulling it to cover his back, Xeo was able to get his upper clothing to fix and showed it off in front of Aya. She would never guess that he was keeping his word. "I thought about the leather jacket that you have on and…well…I have something close to what I was warring before. This can work for me." Aya was surprised about the leather jacket he wanted to have on at his top outerwear.

"So you were looking at me as an example?" she said in a questionable fashion tone in her voice. Xeo walked over while moving his arms around to get a feel for the jacket.

"You were telling me to change and I was thinking about how you're outfit was kind of close to mine. It feels different but I can get use to it. Just need to break it in so it can be useful for any means of encounter with those NMCs. Plus…I thought it would reflect on the one who gave this suggestion."

"But still…you looked at me just for that?" Aya said while Xeo nodded

"Yes…that and…well."

"Well what?" she said as Xeo knew that he had to be nice to her while already setting himself up to answer her after his last sentence.

"Don't get me wrong, Aya…but, even with the jacket as an idea of my new look from you, I also looked at you and pondered…"

"Pondered about?" she said while waiting for his answer.

"That pass the jacket, the boldness of your training, the problems of your past…that…" he kept saying as Aya walked closer to him.

"What?" she said while only a few feet away from him. Xeo could only think about how she yelled at him and could only guess it would happen again.

"…that I was not just looking at how you dress for work but…just you," Xeo said to Aya.

"Just me? As in?" Aya said while trying to get him to talk.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated again…heh," he said as in laughing for a moment and then felt like he should just come out with it. "I mean as in you…how you look. Past everything I just said about you…" Xeo spoke while Aya cuts him off.

"Wait…about how I look?" she said while trying to get Xeo to know what he was talking about.

"Yes…" he said while Aya could understand what he was saying. Xeo waited for Aya let out another yell at him but to his experience with looking at Aya…that didn't happen.

"So it wasn't just my clothing style. You…were looking at me. Seeing how I look?" she said while looking dead straight into his eyes.

"This is true…" he said while waiting for the enviable yelling that would happen again.

"I see…you mean like…how I am?" Xeo nodded to Aya's question as she kept chipping away at Xeo's mind about what he meant by "how I am".

"I can't…really explain it that much…" he said while trying to give her a simple answer after all that he spoke of before. His mouth wasn't capable of continuing on but Aya, on the other hand, was.

"You mean…you see me as being…nice looking?" Aya said while Xeo just nodded without any emotional expression. Aya didn't know what to do. She thought of walking over and telling him to not even think like that while the city was under siege by Eve; however, a bit of her wanted to tell Xeo it was okay to say that. Looking back on what she just said Aya also had to take into consideration about what Xeo said about The Jedi Code and feelings like that. Even if she didn't feel anything for him and could care less, but that would also mean she was lying to herself. As for Xeo he felt worst as Aya didn't answer back at him after giving her a sign of yes from his gesture. Aya could only do is smile on the inside while keeping herself in check to be alert of anything while the store could have any other possible NMCs hiding. "I see, Xeo…" she said while still looking at him. "Oh…I do think the boots you have on should go too," she said and pointed to his leather black boots while Xeo had an answer for that. He pulled out his pants that were tucked in and let them go over them to imamate them as if they were leather shoes. Once that was done he put his leather gloves back on his hands. The only problem left for him was his lightsaber but by hiding it in one of the jacket pockets it would be left out of prying eyes. As he was trying finish up his "modern Earth look", Aya walked outside to see if she was able to spot Daniel's car on the road. Xeo at this point could have a moment to himself.

_"Xeo…you need to understand. Even thought she is with some kind of power you need to know. It's not in your best interest to…let her get to you. You're a Jedi. You know those kind of feelings…would only lead to more inner conflicts. Dreazin and Eve are your only main consiers but…but…"_ he said as he got up with this other cloths in hand and walked towards Aya; however, midway walking to Aya he stops and kept thinking. _"…Damn it, Xeo…just because she had a past like yours doesn't mean you can have feelings for her. Maybe to the point of not feeling alone but…oh…what the hell is wrong with me!? I need to be strong…as a Jedi I need to be…"_ he kept saying to himself while his eyes couldn't bear to look at Aya after agreeing to that question she said before. The more he tried to argue with himself…the more he was being to see Aya. Being alone by herself with no one to look out for while knowing her past even made Xeo's mind hurt more. To even think those thoughts that Xeo was trying to deny kept calling out to her…to comfort her. Aya then turned around to see Xeo as he was able to notice her looking at him. He kept walking at her to not let her know about why he was just standing there with a blank stare on his face.

"I have something to say too," she said to Xeo as he was ready for anything. "About you…I know what you said and…I don't want to make you feel bad or misjudging. You…what you did for me about my past and helping me through was very nice of you. Honestly! But…if what you say about your ways of being a Jedi…then…please don't. I could even think to make you felt like something…" Aya kept saying while Xeo cut her off as he could tell he wasn't the only one having trouble with their feelings.

"…I could tell, Aya. You acted different when my back was turned. I thought about it but now it's clear to me…about nice looking," Xeo said as Aya felt sorry for him and about how her emotions were getting the best of both of them. "Aya…say no more. I know what you're thinking…and we both know we have Eve to go after. We should stick to that for now…once that and Dreazin have been taken care of…then…" he said while not being able to find a define answer for after both Even and Dreazin were dealt with. All of a sudden Xeo's mind was able to feel a presence coming at him and Aya. Not taking a chance he gets his lightsaber and readies it for any possible opposition. Aya just looked at him and wonder why he would act like this.

"Xeo…?" she said while getting her hand in her jacket pocket and pulling back on the hammer of her Beretta.

"Something is coming fast…it's to our…left. Very fast," he said while moving closer to Aya as she was taking the safety off the gun. From a distance the entity that Xeo was able to sense coming very fast at them was in a form of a car with only two people inside of it. It didn't take a genius to figure out by the time the car was visible for Aya to see. She puts her hand onto Xeo's own as he took this as a sign of knowing something he doesn't know. Sure enough, Xeo and Aya were greeted by Daniel and Maeda.

"Aya! Xeo! Oh boy did we find a lot!" Daniel yelled out while still having the car engine on. Maeda didn't have a happy expression while he shook his head after Daniel just said.

"Really…? What did you find?" Aya said as Xeo slowly walked over to the car.

"We…found…nothing!" he said while being sarcastic at first but then he followed up by another sentence that was just more crud. "We ain't found shit!"

"I told you, Daniel…" Maeda said while trying to get his head out the window for Aya to hear. "If this place was vandalized already…shouldn't those places be cleaned out too?" Aya just put her hand on her forehead and shook it in shame while Xeo just sighed.

"Should of saw that coming," Xeo said as Daniel look towards him.

"Ya well…maybe next time you should have come with me…it would have been a lot more informal with those powers of yours! At least Maeda could help Aya out with something…" Daniel said while Xeo looked at Aya after what happen in the last hour or two.

"I…don't think anything to major would of happen," Aya said while walking to the car.

"Well hop in you two. Road rules don't apply here anymore. We can take routes through Manhattan that would be dangerous if anyone was around…even me behind the wheel!"

"Believe it…" Maeda said as Aya and Xeo got into the car. Aya sat shotgun while Maeda was next to Xeo. Daniel started to drive away from the clothing store and headed back towards Mid-Town. Maeda was able to take notice to Xeo's new look. "Hey…uh Xeo…" he said while Xeo looked at him. "Like what you did…now you're one of us. An Earthling!" Aya moved her head towards Maeda and Xeo as Daniel looked from his review mirror to see his leather jacket.

"Damn, Xeo. For a second there I thought I was seeing two of my partner. You going for the same style as hers? Heh that's something new for Aya to do…for someone else." Aya looked back at Daniel.

"Oh come on…it isn't what you're thinking…" Aya said while Daniel laughed.

"Okay okay…sure Aya…"

"So…what did you two do anyways?" Maeda said as Xeo and Aya tried to think of a simple answer.

"We ate!" they both said at once as Xeo followed up to not make it seem obvious that something happened.

"…sushi…with wasabi. Ya I had some of that stuff…it was bad but I was able to deal with the wasabi. I love it!" Daniel thought of the last time he had that stuff and it made him feel ill.

"Oh god. That stuff was horrible. Just give me cooked food…none of that oriental stuff would make me feel anymore human. Uh…nothing against you Aya." She just gave him a bad look and then viewed the windshield.

"None…taken." Xeo just kept looking at Aya while getting a sudden feel of being watched by Maeda.

"Yes, Maeda?" he said while take his eyes off Aya and towards the Japanese scientists.

"You remind me of someone from one of my Japanese animes. I know it," he said

"This might be a long ride…so…I'll just say yes to that seeing how Aya got me to agree that I am your…" Xeo sighs and saids, "Your cosmic samurai warrior."

"Ha! I knew it!" Maeda said with joy in his voice while Daniel looked back and mouth off at Xeo.

"Well I knew that was going to be answer for. Now how did you agree to that…" Xeo just rolled his eyes.

"It's a long story but it has to do with what I am and Aya got me to agree with Maeda's subjective questioning." It was silent for a moment as Daniel and Maeda were waiting as Xeo could tell. "What? You want me to explain it?"

"Ya!" Daniel said while Maeda nodded. Aya was just thinking to herself at the time.

_"Well…here we go again."_

Xeo begin his past story again with Daniel and Maeda to here. He told about his Jedi ways and his brother. He told about his parents and how they were viewed by Luke Skywalker. He explained more about the fall of his brother and how he ended up here. It took him over an hour to tell it all in great detail to the point that even Daniel had to slow down just to taken in the grand view of Xeo's life and what he has been thought. By the time he was done Daniel was the first to talk back to Xeo by saying, "You're…some one man army?"

"Never was…" Xeo said. "…The Jedi can work in teams but most of the time…I did things on my own…and that is why I need to find Dreazin and Eve as much as you all have to."

"Well I don't know about me finding Eve…" Maeda said to state a correction in Xeo's sentence.

"But we do…" Aya said to him to get the point across. Daniel kept driving along closer to Mid-Town as he thought about going after Eve but didn't have a clue.

"So, where to? I'm stump in trying to look for the next big clue to help us…unless our Jedi Knight friend back there can lead us a hand?" Xeo looked up to him.

"I'm just in much in the dark as any of you. Not able to sense Dreazin out…even if everyone has left the city I'm still clouded by The Dark Side emanating all around the city…I wonder why…" he said.

"Anyone else with a bright idea?" Daniel demanded while struggling to find an answer for himself. Aya couldn't think of anything at the time as Xeo wasn't able to help out with his Jedi talents being nullified by The Dark Side of The Force, which has been increasing ever since heading back into Mid-Town.

"So…tell me how you constructed a lightsaber, Xeo? What metals are used and what is its power source? Does The Force have anything to do with building a weapon of such class that only you and your enemies have come to use through training and…" said Maeda trying to know how the technology of a Jedi's weapon is forged but it didn't take long for Daniel to scream out at him.

"If that isn't a "bright idea" then can it!" Daniel said as he looked back into the review mirror to only see Xeo giving him a look of disappointment. "Sorry, Maeda…we just need to focus."

"We need to find out about what Eve is capable of or finding a weakness for her. Something that can lead us to stopping her," Aya said while Daniel nodded.

"True that! So what we know is Eve is this mitochondrial creature thing and can use her powers on those who aren't immune…but what is making you immune to her human combustion? What about you too Xeo?" he said while looking at him.

"I still don't know about this mitochondria business, detective. However I need to know what I am dealing with…we need to know."

"Is there any place with a research facility?" Maeda asks out loud to Aya and Daniel as he turns his head to speak to Maeda.

"Research facility? Why?" he said back to him

"I'd like to conduct an experiment…and test something. It might be relevant."

"How about the facility in the museum where Klamp is at?" Aya said to Daniel as viewed away from the windshield on to him. Xeo thought it would also be best for him to understand how the mitochondria are similar to the midi-chlorians in his body if there is such a connection. "They had really extensive equipment there."

"No fucking way, man!" Daniel said after having relapse of his last visit to . "Anywhere but there!"

"He should have been evacuated by now. It should be okay," Aya said as Maeda nodded

"Err…yes…that sounds good. Daniel, is that okay?" Maeda spoke as Xeo help him out.

"Daniel…it's for our own good to know what we are dealing with. Including other questions I need to get answered for."

"Fine…will go, for the both of you," Daniel said while driving even faster to get to the museum. "And Xeo…if you see that …do your best to make him shut up." The Jedi just sat back and said nothing; although, he did thought of agreeing to him.

_"You and me both…unless he knows something I don't know."_


	17. Chapter 16

Morning turn into afternoon as time pressed on as the police vehicle kept driving down Malcolm X Blvd. While getting on West 110th street and then cursing down 5th Avenue, Aya kept looking out the passenger side window to think about the last couple days she has been living through. She pounders about how herself and Xeo are the only ones to be in close contact with Eve without subsuming to her powers. Heeding the words of the Jedi about her unknown power she couldn't shake the feeling that by going to the museum she could understand herself even more thoroughly. Xeo too was another person wondering about in his mind of the difference between midi-chlorains and mitochondria. It would seem like the trip would be short if a certain contain voice wouldn't let go of his curiosity about Xeo.

"…I was wondering, Xeo…" Maeda said for what could have been the thousand time in everyone's mind. The Jedi turned his head towards him to answer another question to Maeda.

"Yes…" he said with a low non thrilled tone.

"If…you got here form a starship…what about yourself?"

"Huh? What about myself?" Xeo said as Maeda tried to make it clear to him about the question he was asking while Daniel helped him out.

"He means, Jedi…that your ride is gone. It crashed landed here…so he's saying that you're stuck here. Right?"

"Uh…" Xeo mumbled under this breath now realizing the implications that were brought to him as soon as The Light of Hope crashed landed and was nothing more than a pile of scrap that echoed of death. "…I guess I can't ask anyone that knows about hyperspace travel on this planet?" Aya then turn around to look at him.

"We only have the space shuttle…but it can't go as far as around Earth."

"What we are saying, Xeo is that it's out of the question," said Maeda. Xeo sights knowing that what Dreazin did was made this accident into a one way trip.

"Great…and I doubt that anyone is going to come after me with that kind of technology to produce. It can be done…but the only ones that know this kind of travel were all killed by my brother."

"Ya…about him," Aya said while Daniel cut her off in mid-speech.

"Ya. How the fuck are we going to do anything against someone who is like you but isn't like you. Even worse than Eve?" Xeo looked at Daniel and Aya with a look of being serious.

"He could be worse than Eve if he learned a lot more of The Dark Side. Right now…the last time I ever heard anything from him was that he wanted to know about the combustion power she has," he said as Aya and Daniel turn slightly at each other and began to think about two people making fires on Eve's magnitude. "…I would only guess it was to find a stealth ability to kill sentient beings without using the normal Dark Side powers. Even worst…what Eve did at Central Park could happen to a whole city if Dreazin ever learned to harness that power. Turning mass armies into…masses of that goo," Xeo kept saying while he could tell that Daniel was still feeling the lost of his wife as the Jedi could tell. Aya saw Xeo's reaction as she turned towards Daniel and talked to him.

"Will get her…whatever it takes!"

"Thanks, Aya…" Daniel said while nodding. For a moment everyone went silent in the car to think about those who had died at Central Park and how they were powerless to stop Eve; however, it didn't take long the silent to end.

"Hey! Is that it!?" Maeda said while yelling to get Daniel to snap out of it.

"What the hell are you screaming…about," he said as his point of view was able to make out the American Museum of Natural History on his right. "Oh. Were here…damn that was fast!"

"The way you drive?" Both Aya and Xeo said at the same time. While Maeda laughed a bit on the inside.

"What the hell now!? I got a partner and a parrot that repeats after her? I'm pulling over…sheesh!" Daniel said while rolling his eyes and setting the car into parking gear. After the E-brake was pulled into place, everyone got out of the car as Xeo put his original clothing into the trunk of the car. Maeda, walking closer to the first flight of stairs, took a moment to take in the fine details of the museum. Aya and Daniel were talking together to catch up with Maeda as Xeo closed the door to the trunk and looked at Maeda.

"So this is the American Museum of Natural History! It's just as I imagined…! Still…I could hardly believe a research facility could be inside…" Daniel walks up to him and put his hand on his shoulder while Maeda was startled.

"Maeda…this place has all the makings of a R&D…" he said while in a sarcastic voice until the real tone that he speaks was let out. "Of course it's hardly to believe! Why would someone like Klamp have shit like that in a museum!?"

"Because well funded programs that insures preservation of rare items and knowologe to the science community make it possible to have a research facility in a building like this…in the middle of a city no less, Daniel…" Aya said while walking close to Daniel's side. Xeo began to catch up behind them while Daniel took his hand off of Maeda's shoulder.

"Geez, Aya…I was just having fun with him," Daniel complained while Aya didn't answer back. "…Yeah. Hopefully, we won't run into the jerk who runs it. Even if we do…" Daniel stares at Xeo.

"No…I'm not abusing my Jedi talents on him if he can't shut up. I didn't do it to Maeda…I won't do it to him," he said while restating his previous action towards Klamp if he was spotted in his office again.

"What? On me?" Maeda said in a worried tone while Xeo shook his head. Everyone began to go up the second flight of stairs and tried to open the door. It was looked even if everyone was gone. Daniel went into his coat pocket and grasps his revolver as he looked at everyone.

"Stand back. I'm going to give his door a new key to try out…" Daniel said while Maeda and Aya took a step back as Xeo didn't move. "What? You think you're that 'bad' that you could tell where a bullet might do the door? Dodging it if it ricochets off…" Xeo, being the Jedi he is, wasn't too keen on weapon discharging if another solution was opted for use. He looked at Daniel and then nodded for him to hold back on his trigger finger. Feeling The Force in his hands and finger tips he waved his hand at the door. Nothing happen for a moment until a loud metallic sound was made emanating from the door's lock. Daniel could only think that Xeo used his powers on the door lock itself. Using his other hand, Daniel turns the knob and opens the door. Not to his surprise, he puts his gun away as he looked at Xeo yet again in amazement.

"No need for a bullet to be wasted…might need them later on," he said to Daniel as Maeda and Aya walked in while Daniel kept the door open until he was the last one left outside. Once he closed the door everyone looked around to see if any museum personnel were still inside or any NYPD officers. Nothing to be seen but the dark and empty echoes of their footsteps; although, some hums of power transformers could be heard from upstairs. "Nothing…I feel…us and that's it." Daniel, being the cop that he is, didn't feel safe around a Jedi's abilities for he wasn't experience to believe everything Xeo can do as he has his revolver's safety off. They slowly went up stairs as the sounds of their footsteps could be heard from every wall and corner of the dead museum. Aya, making her way to the top as first, checked around for anyone to be seen. Once everyone made it to the 2nd floor they found Klamp's office and opened the door, which was unlocked in the first place. Maeda walked in first as Aya and Daniel followed up behind him. Xeo closes the door and waited to see what would happen next.

"Hmm…for a lab in a museum, it does have fairly extensive equipment. I wonder how much they get funded for this?" Maeda said while Daniel scratched his head.

"I don't know. Got to ask Giuliani, him being the mayor and all…" Daniel said trying to think of the simple and non complex answer; however, the moment passed as Maeda stood there. "So, whaddya wanna test?"

"Yes…" Maeda said to himself while walking towards the equipment. Daniel and Aya could only do is watch and see what he was able to do. Xeo then moved around to check out the equipment to be sure that it was just the same as he saw in his mind from yesterday.

"So…it really did happen." Aya looked at Xeo while he was talking.

"What? You're vision of this room. The conversation we had with Klamp?"

"Ya that fucker…" Daniel said while voicing his two cents about Klamp.

"Yes. I was seeing and hearing everything. Even the moment with you Aya…and that mental image," Xeo said while Aya wasn't too surprised by what the Jedi said to her back in the food import store from his powers to view people's minds.

"You mean…that moment I had about the vision of the man and some girl…on the table?" Aya said while Xeo nodded. Daniel had no idea what was going on but kept his senses back on Maeda incase he blew something up in a highly volatile chemical mixture.

"Maeda…you doing fine or what?" Daniel said to Maeda as he answered back.

"Yes…of course I am Daniel. Just having a hard time to see what I can use. Let me see…" Maeda opens his blue jacket to reveal his inner pockets. His hand goes inside one of the pockets to grab a pastry dish with a color or light orange inside of it. "I was able to extract a gel-like substance from Aya's clothing and Xeo's too before he changed." Aya could tell from the countless battles before that she had some residue of the NMC's reminds on her leather jacket and jeans; however, she felt weird that Maeda would do that behind her back or back when she was asleep. Xeo, on the other hand, wasn't able to feel a thing at the time he was out cold and could have asked him to take a sample from his other cloths when he was awake.

"Gel…? Is it from Eve?" Aya asked him while walking over to Maeda. Daniel tagged along behind Aya as Xeo did the same. Xeo looked at the office's computer and was able to make out how crud the technology was that they were using on Earth.

"Yes…I was able to tell that it was from Eve. The other gel-like stains on your cloths were already dissolved and too little to use. Your last encounter with Eve is visible from the way the gel looks fresh. I was able to take the sample and…" Maeda said while Xeo took his mind of the obsolete computer and spoke to him.

"Maeda…you should have asked. That wasn't nice trying to take those samples from us if we weren't able to notice back when we were asleep."

"Yes…he's right," Aya said as she felt like someone had their way with her and Xeo.

"Sorry but it was only for a test sample I needed. That's all…really. Anyways it appears to be a remnant of Eve's cells…" Maeda said to everyone while he kept fixing the microscope focus and lens magnification. Meanwhile, Xeo kept tinkering around the computer to see what made it work. Over time a loud and obscured tone came from the PC as it flickered between its original picture to a blue screen, which then restarted itself. Aya and Daniel looked at him while he had a look of curiosity with an expression of dumbfounded.

"What…? It's unknown to me…this…" Xeo said as the start up screen showed a corporate logo. "…Windows 95 system." Both, Aya and Daniel, looked away while rolling their eyes at each other. Everyone, that wasn't Maeda, kept an eye on the Japanese scientist as he was able to get his sample to be shown with a great view.

"At the cellular level, her power cannot be as strong as Aya said previously. Now for the test…sheesh…" he said while walking over to another section of the office lab equipment. He was able get himself a scalpel that wasn't used; however, Daniel thought he wasn't sure about it but Xeo nodded that he knew that Maeda was safe to use it. They didn't know what he was going to use it on but then he small outburst from him came shortly he picked up the blade. "Ow!"

"Hey, what're you doing? It's not like we were being that mean to you!?" Daniel said to him while Aya elbowed Daniel in the gut.

"Daniel, stop it!" she said to him.

"Okay…we weren't being mean at all…" Daniel said while rubbing his gut from the impact he got form Aya. Xeo just kept on looking while Maeda took his open cut and let the blood to collect more on his finger tip.

"I just want to conduct this experiment to see whether or not my hypothesis is correct. Not to end my life, Daniel. Geez…" he said to him while walking back over the microscope and putting his blood into the gel sample. Observing under the scope, Maeda looked for anything that could answer his question. Over time he pulled his head away from the viewing lens while speaking to himself. "Hmmm…Yes…yes…this is…exactly as I…" he moved away from the instrument as he kept talking. "It's just as I thought…Go ahead, take a look."

"What is it…?" Aya said while walking over and taking a gander of what Maeda was seeing. Able to make out the parts of the cells at such a high magnification, Aya was able to see the cell that Maeda used for his experiment. What were visible were the nucleolus, nucleus, vesicle, endoplasmic reticulum, cytoskeleton, lysosome, and the vacuole. Nothing different about Meada's cells parts but that change as soon as Aya was able to catch a glimpse of what were the mitochondria. They mutated into a four star fish like creature with extra thorn shapes around the tube like feet. This change in the mitochondria made them maneuvered their way towards the nucleus of the cell as the four ends dove into the nucleus wall and took over the nucleolus. In the end they mitochondria have taken over the whole cell and could control the host. It would make sense for how Eve was able to use her powers to make the NMCs into what they are and how she was able to destroy all that would oppose her. Aya got her head away from the microscope's lens and turn towards Maeda. "Your cells are completely surrounded…by them!"

"As you can see," Maeda explained to Aya while Xeo took a look into the scope's lens. "The mitochondria, er, Eve has taken over the nucleus. In a similar manner, the beasts that attacked you probably experienced the same thing." Xeo was able to view the mitochondria in action and believed what Maeda was saying.

"You got that right! Those NMCs…uh…Neo-Mitochondria Creatures, as I what I think they are now, felt victim to Eve's power," Xeo said while taking a step back from the microscope and wanted Daniel to take a look. Daniel views the sample while talking to Maeda.

"Does the mitochondria really have the power to control the nucleus?" he said while able to look back at Maeda. While they were talking, Aya started to think about what she just saw and what Daniel is asking. Xeo was able to see her look change from curious to fear as she began to look down while pondering.

"Aya…?" Xeo walked over to her while she nodded and took a step back from him. Xeo thought he did something wrong but could tell that he didn't want Daniel to get any bright ideas about being close to her side. He stood away and just kept seeing her emotions being to race again inside her mind.

"No," Maeda said to Daniel. "the "normal" mitochondria never has such power. But Eve's mitochondria has gone thought tremendous evolutionary changes. This is what I think happened to Eve's mitochondria. Normally, mitochondria require oxygen when they generate energy called ATP…"

_"Here we go again with this crap…"_ Daniel said in his mind after what Klamp did to him.

"…So at this time, the mitochondria requests oxygen from the nucleus. The blood cells take the oxygen from within your lungs through the bloodstream which gets used to all the other cells that need it. From there it can take in the oxygen into the other cells that have mitochondria and a nucleus. ATP is done and co2 is the waste product from ATP. Without the energy supply from the mitochondria, the nucleus cannot function; even thought, oxygen was harsh to the mitochondria ages ago but safe within the cell's membrane it can take the oxygen without dying…until now. So in essence, the two organelles constantly rely on each other. But in this case it seems that Eve developed the power to reverse this symbiotic relationship. Evolution, or even mutation seems likely in this case."

"Revered the cycle!?" Daniel said to Maeda.

"Look at this…even with a limited number of cells, her cells have this much power. Can you imagine how much power Eve has within her WHOLE body…!?" he said at Daniel while trying to get an idea of what they were dealing with. Xeo felt like he was having a lesson on midi-chlorain theories back in his days with his parents on Corellia.

"Her power…it would be something no one could be able to fight against…" Xeo said while Daniel and Maeda looked at him.

"Ya but you could do all of that last night and even was a few feet away from Eve herself…what about you?" Daniel said while Aya cut everyone off for a moment while breaking out of her silence.

"Maeda," she said as everyone turned to her while her tone was unease and had fear echoing from her voice. "Could you test my cells?" Maeda was unsure about why she would ask that question but it made sense to him a moment later that she was able to be close enough to Eve without any harm done to her.

"Sure, Aya…yes…but?" Maeda kept talking as Aya demined to know about her power from what Xeo has been telling her.

"I want to know…I want to know why I have the power to fight her. I want to know where I stand with her!" Xeo could feel more fear being felt within Aya's mind as he couldn't sit idly aside.

"Aya…I told you about your power before. It's not how you…" the Jedi spoke to her but Aya couldn't take the unanswered question about herself anymore.

"Xeo! I need to know this. I can't just let words from you help me to understand that my power could be for the best. It can be something much…much worst!" Daniel walked over to Xeo while the Jedi could sense that he wasn't friendly with Daniel at the moment.

"If something is going to happen to my partner I better be damn sure that you're not bullshitting her with your ways of The Force…she doesn't have it and you can't convicts her about anything until she knows."

"Even it means…something to regret about? Forever…? About the unknown…?" Xeo said while Daniel didn't let up.

"…It's just how we are…Xeo," he said while taking a step back from Xeo.

"Please, Maeda! I need to know why!" Aya said while still feeling sorry about letting Xeo feel like he was the wrong person to get influenced by.

"…Yes…Of course…" he sighs while helping Aya move over to the table that he took his own blood out. They both walked over as Maeda got the scalpel sterilized in alcohol. "I just need your arm."

"Like this?" Aya said while taking her arm out towards Maeda. He gets a cotton swab of alcohol over her smooth arm and rubs it down to where he was going to make his cut. "Ow!" she said while knowing that reaction was going to happen. Xeo kept looking on while feeling unease about Aya's current drive towards here answer about herself. His words alone were enough to make her feel at ease as if she just lost faith in the Jedi's will to explain about power and a choice to use it.

"This looks good enough…okay come over here and I'll get a fresh sample ready for your blood," Maeda told Aya while a new sample was placed under the scope. Her blood then was added to the sample. From this point on Aya could only wait was Maeda kept looking through the viewing lens. Xeo thought it would be the right course of action to tell her about how he feels about her dissection to know the truth.

"Aya. Whatever the outcome is…what I said was…" Xeo told her while her feelings of fear tried to be lifted away in her mind while she knew he was doing what Xeo thought was right. Aya nodded and could only hope to agree that he wasn't lying or wrong about her powers.

"Aya…" Maeda said while having a tone of uncertainly being sounded as everyone looked at him. Xeo could tell that Maeda was at a lost for words within his mind while trying to be as comfort as he could towards Aya. "I think you'd better see for yourself."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she said while Maeda was moved aside for Aya to view under the scope. Again, Aya was able to make out the cell and there organelles within the cell membrane. It didn't take long for the mitochondria to take up the mutation that she saw before. They did as before as they move towards the nucleus wall to attach onto it. All thought it felt like nothing has change from the pass viewing. Aya than was able to witness a change in the nucleus. The nucleus itself started to emit powerful energy towards the mitochondria and was able to push them away from taking control of it. Aya backed her head away from the scope and looked dead on to Maeda's face with an expression of confusion. Xeo could only wait to know what just happened.

"Do you realize what is happening?" Maeda said while Daniel tried to get a look under the scope for himself.

"What in the fuck?" he said while Maeda felt like he was cut off from Daniel's push and shove.

"Your mitochondria are supplying more energy to the nuclei of your cells. It's almost as if they are protecting the nuclei from Eve's mitochondria."

"I'm…so lost in this!" Daniel said. "Why does Aya's mitochondria have this kind of power?" Maeda turned around to give Daniel an answer.

"I don't know…I just…" he was without words to explain why this is possible without going back to biology basics. Aya walks away as they both were talking to each other while Xeo took a look at Aya's sample. "Are you familiar with Richard Dawkins theory of 'Selfish Gene'? in simple terms, it state that 'genes act in a manner ot preserve and ensure survival of the species.'"

"Hey man, I don't read Scientific America or any of that shit on my off time…what're you tryin' to say?"

"Depending on how you look at it, you can say that Eve is trying to destroy all mitochondria except her own. In response to that, Aya's mitochondria has developed the power to rebel." Maeda said while Daniel still didn't understand everything. Aya wasn't too sure about what she knows now and couldn't begin to feel any kind of emotions but confusion. At this point, Xeo was able to tell what was happening within her body and the power she has. It wasn't something on the nature of The Force but it was close enough to what his midi-chlorains were capable of.

"Of for the love of…why only Aya's? Shouldn't be the same for us as well? We should also have that power base on…" Daniel kept implying while Maeda cuts him off.

"That seems to follow the natural order of things, but I'm sorry, I don't know why…" Maeda tried his best to answer but couldn't think of one to be plausible. Daniel just sighs while unable to comprehend about what was happening as Aya was not so sure about herself. It was then Xeo had to know something for himself and to show everyone too.

"I know why…I am a Jedi," Xeo said while everyone turned towards him. "Now I must know about this mitochondrial organelle. What you have there is samples from Eve…I need to view a non-Eve mitochondria sample, Maeda."

"Right…I'll just…use whatever I have left on my finger to use on a slide," Maeda agreed to while walking over to get more blood on an empty unused slide. Once the sample was under the microscope Xeo was able to view Maeda's cell again with no changes of whatever kind. Over a min, Xeo kept looking and lifted his head. "Uh…what does it look like without trying to mutate?" Everyone just looked at each other and rolled their eyes while Maeda came over to help him.

"You really haven't seen mitochondria in your life…or where you live." Xeo nodded and just waited for Maeda to move aside. "There…take a look," Maeda said while the Jedi was able to view the mitochondria without any changes of any kind. It was like a peanut shape with only the color of orange looking back in his view. It was then Xeo wasn't able to contain himself as he lifted his head back very fast and was not able to think of the words he was about to say.

"They…they look like midi-chlorians!" he said while Maeda and Aya didn't understand at first.

"What?" she said as Maeda walked over to him with a look of being confused.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen midi-chlorians before…"

"Well…I'll show you." Xeo said while getting a slide for himself and taking another blade from the area that Maeda and Aya used before. "…ouch!" he said while drawing out his blood on to the slide he placed it under the scope and used it to find his midi-chlorians. It took him a moment but once he had it in view he looked at Maeda. "See for yourself…" Maeda walked over to view Xeo's sample and was astonished by what he was seeing. He took a big step back and wasn't able to think straight for a moment until he nodded to Xeo and then to Aya.

"They are the same!"

"What is going on!?" Daniel cried out! As Aya walked over to view Xeo's sample under the microscope's lens. For her to know about her power was one emotional trip but for her to know that Xeo's midi-chlorains were the same as mitochondria.

"The only difference is the color of light blue; Xeo has mitochondria look-a-likes in his cells!" Maeda said while Aya stopped looking and turn towards Xeo.

"You…you weren't lying at all. This is what makes you who you are?" Aya spoke to him as Daniel had to see for himself.

"This is how I am a Jedi. And now that I know about how you are Aya…I wasn't lying at all about how you have a power to control," Xeo said while Aya still wasn't able to agree with the Jedi completely.

"Why is your nucleus look different than ours?" Maeda said while Aya jumped in over the conversation.

"I understand how without mitochondria…we can't live, Xeo but you…this is your mitochondria…these midi-chlorains?" Aya said

"I still don't know either. If what you said is true about the energy that they need to make the human body live…midi-chlorains would be the same too. I mean…with my training…I can hear them if I can focus my mind," Xeo said while Aya even thought of another theory to add to his midi-chlorains.

"Eve…even said about how they would be free. She can communicate with them with her own will. They are their own species…you think your midi-chlorains are?"

"I would only think that would be possible…but if that is true…then why haven't this happen before? An incident like this 'Eve' person in any part of the galaxy…still how can I not be effected by her power…with or without The Force," he said while putting Aya's sample back on under the scope to view.

"What are you looking for now?" Aya asked Xeo.

"To see if I am able to hear them…" he said while he closed his eyes and blurs out all the ambient noise in the room and slowly could begin to hear his midi-chlorains. The voices of his allies in which they use the power of The Force to help any Jedi; however, the voices of the midi-chlorains shifted anyway and his mind started to hear the voices of the mitochondria. At first he thought he was hearing the midi-chlorains and wasn't able to pick them up until the voices started to be more erratic. Soon he was able to tell the difference by only a few tones in the mitochondria themselves but then he lost the will to hear them as another voice came from out of know where and echoed in his mind.

_"Sister…must help…"_

"What!?" Xeo said out loud as his eyes opened quick and almost lost his balance while trying to stand back up. Aya came to his aid while Maeda and Daniel just looked at each other to know what just happened. "I…I heard a voice…many voices…both were the same! Mitochondria and Midi-Chlorains!"

"What!?" They all said at the same time. It was just then that Xeo's attention veered away from the conversation as he looked at the door. It started to open up fast as Xeo got up from Aya's arms and both cops draw their guns at a man walking into the room. To their surprise, expect for Maeda for this is his for time, which Dr. Klamp was standing before for them.

"…Professor!?" Aya said while still taking aim at his head. They both holster back their guns as Klamp just looked at all of them with disgusted

"…What're you doing in my lab!? This is breaking and entering!" he said while acting high and mighty still towards the cops as Maeda did now understand why Daniel didn't want to go. He was able to get an idea that Klamp was an ambitious and egotistical scientist that wanted nothing more that his work to be the only work all can look pone. As for Xeo this was his time to know Klamp's true intentions of the mitochondria research without hiding away in the car like before. The power of The Force would be able to dove into his mind easily but he had to be sure that he wasn't a weak minded man.

"Why hasn't your sorry ass been evacuated from the city yet!?" Daniel said while being as nice as he could.

"Daniel…" Xeo said while trying to hint towards him in his serious tone to ease off his anger. Klamp move aside Maeda and Aya while walking back to his computer desk.

"I'm asking why you people are IN MY LAB!" Klamp yelled at everyone for an ansnwer.

"We…we're just…" Daniel tried to answer him while not cursing him out again.

"We've received order to evacuate this city." Aya said towards Klamp as he wasn't moved by any of the words the cops were telling him. "Professor, you really should…"

"I tell you…COPS!" Klamp said back to all of them. "Heh, cops…they are the ones corrupting this fine city. Your moral rights you give to those on the streets get abused every single day. Hell, you even try to let those who have done no wrong get the worst of your kind by doing disgusting things that…ugh. I'm even a scientist and that even makes me feel sick. Sick enough to see you cops again!"

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Maeda said to Klamp as Daniel walked away from not punching his lights out. "It was my fault, you see…I asked them to bring me here…"

"Who the hell are YOU?" Klamp demanded while his patience was wearing thin.

"Oh. I…I'm Kunihiko Maeda and I'm a scientist from Japan…" Maeda said while Klamp stood for a moment and look at him then saw Aya.

"I'm might have a theory…you're with that cop aren't you? Being both Japanese and all?" Klamp said to get a crud remark at Aya and Maeda. Aya knew Klamp was trying to get to her but it didn't take long for Xeo to step in.

"You're deduction in logic is wrong. Maybe you should try to research about people's emotions more carefully instead of making up hypnosis that are purely…subjective in nature?" Klamp turns to Xeo and could tell he wasn't a push over.

"I see you have rookie with you. He needs to know his place…"

"I assure you, Klamp. I know what I stand…I'm not so sure about you and how you're acting…" Xeo said while now trying to read his mind about his thoughts. He could begin to feel the slight emotions of frustration while being able to tell about his vast knowledge of research. It was well detailed in his mind that Xeo almost felt like he was lost within a holocron of biology only. Klamp just turned away from Xeo.

"…You were using my electronic microscope…" Klamp said towards Maeda, unaware that Xeo used it last. Daniel kept walking around the room trying not to deck Klamp into the ground yet he looked at Xeo and gave him a thumb up for what he told the professor. He nodded just to be sure the keep Daniel in check while Aya looked at Xeo and thought of how he defended her was the only way to get Klamp to know his place, even in his own office. "First I get the cops in here…then came the attacks outside near my office. Then you people come back…breaking into my room with an amateur scientist that's not even from America and to get chewed out by…" Klamp kept complaining while viewing the microscope for any signs of damage but that is when he was able to see the sample Aya had made. Xeo left it and Klamp was shocked by what he was seeing. "Wha..!? What is this!? Where did you get this…specimen!?" Aya felt like she wasn't human anymore after Klamp's outburst of discovery. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness while Daniel and Xeo felt like something bad was going to be said from Klamp. He turn away from the view lens towards Maeda and yells, "You! Where did you get these…Cells?"

"Th…those are…" Maeda tried to not give out Aya's name for Klamp but he couldn't think of any other possible answers. "I…I…I don't know…" It was the only thing he could say to Klamp while he looks dead straight into Maeda's eyes.

"Don't take me for a fool!? With cells like these They must affect the boy's natural state!" Maeda was trying to play dumb with Klamp in what he wanted Aya to know for herself. "Oh, shut up!...I'll just ask! You…rookie!" Klamp said while Xeo just cuts him off in mid-speech.

"It's Xeo…Klamp."

"What kind of a name is that!? Now you let people with names that doesn't make sense join your ranks? I swear…you cops killing this fine city! Fine if you're going to give me another thing to complain about. I'll ask the responsible one for this sample. Officer Brea!" Klamp said with a tone of being sure. "Your cells contain a tremendous amount of energy…" the egotistical professor sets away from the microscope and walks towards Aya to look at her as if she was a sample to him. "Do you feel any…bodily changes? You should feel…somewhat…hot? No…?" he kept saying while Aya tried not to answer back while she felt like she was being examined by him against her will. "Speak up, officer…I can't here you. Have you lost consciousness anytime recently?" Xeo started to pick on Klamp and his train of thought thinking he knew what Aya was and wanted to stop it but his mind was not so easily tampered by The Force. He tried his best to shunt his mind but it was only felt with different mixed thoughts; however, it only took Klamp a while to look at Xeo in why he was looking at him with a blank stare. "Hey! What is this to you Xeo!?" At that point Daniel turned towards the computer while unable to do anything to Klamp without a good enough reason to get fired from his job. He knows that Klamp would call up Baker and get him in trouble as if he wasn't in hot water with him already. Daniel then looked at the computer screen and was able to make out two names that were visible and close to him.

"Hey! What the hell is this!? Why's my boy's name here!? Lorraine! Lorraine's on here too! KLAMP!" he said while his anger came back to resurface. Xeo could only tell that he won't last long if his dead wife had anything to do with Klamp last night. "You tell me…right now!

"How did that…" Klamp said while rushing over to the computer and turning it off as Daniel wasn't about to get an answer out of him.

"YOU! You tell me what that list is for! Tell Me, you hear!?" he yelled at Klamp while now grapping his lab coat and holding him with every ounce of his inner rage at him. Xeo could only sit back for not much longer before he had to end this. Aya and Maeda were just standing back as they can't do anything about Daniel's rage now.

"Let go of me…" Klamp said while trying to speak. Aya rushes over to Daniel to make him stop. "I don't have to tell you…anything."

"…What!?"

"Daniel, calm down…" Aya said while Maeda felt left out.

"Remember what the Jedi said before…I mean Xeo…" Maeda yelled out while Xeo looked at him with his eyes wide open with an expression of worry. Maeda didn't understand at first but knew that what he said could have been sensitive information. Daniel, unable to bring himself to making Klamp into hamburger meat, puts Klamp down for it was the only thing he could do.

"Damn!" Daniel said while Klamp fixes his lab coat and suit.

"Get outta here! NOW!" Klamp yelled at everyone while Daniel walks off without letting go of his anger towards him. Aya thought the whole situation got out of hand and knew it was time to just leave.

"Sorry to disturb you." Aya said while Klamp had nothing else to say. "But we do have to officially warn you of the evacuation. Please remember that…" she begins to walk away from Klamp's office while he tells her a question to Aya.

"Officer Brea…do you enjoy having that barbarian for a partner?" Aya said nothing more to Klamp as Maeda walked away out of the room.

"Thank you…er…bye," Maeda said to him while rushing out of there. Aya and Xeo started to walk for the door again while Klamp had one more thing to get off his chest.

"By the way…Xeo. I can tell you're no cop. No one would ever talk about to me in that calm tone of yours," he said while Aya looked back at Xeo and he looked at Klamp.

"At least I'm not the problem with the city falling apart. Unlike someone I know who isn't follow his instincts to survive should anything happen to this person was attacked in his own office."

"We shall see…Xeo…or whatever Maeda called you…" Klamp said while knowing what Xeo was trying to speak of. Aya then headed for the exit of Klamp's office and Xeo soon followed and closed the door. Soon as they left Klamp was alone in his office to only speak to himself. "…It's too late now…it's too late to do anything now…even for you. My little Jedi friend."


	18. Chapter 17

While Klamp was making more comments to himself while no one was present, Aya and the gang were making their way back down to the car from the flights of stairs. Still being in awe about what she found about herself Aya distance away from Daniel, who is still not finished with Klamp after finding about his family's name being on his computer. Maeda knew it wasn't the right time to talk about anything until he felt it there wasn't a large amount of tension being shown from Daniel. As for Xeo, still not able to shake his feeling about his midi-chlorians being similar to mitochondria kept having relapse about how the humans on Earth could live without The Force. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions until he knew the facts straight; however, the only problem with that is he was at a dead end of who or what to find next. The only person he could think of now is his brother, Dreazin. By the time they made it out of the museum and packed into the car, Xeo could feel the thoughts of Aya and Daniel, both being distrust, anger, fear, and doubt about everyone around them.

_"Klamp…he has hidden agenda about this mitochondria. Always thinking highly of himself and yet was almost brought down to our level when he found Aya's sample and __confirmed__ it. He doesn't have any leads on the case that Daniel and Aya are working on…unless he was getting information from someone. But who? Unless someone from NYPD was leaking the information out. Naaaaa that can't be…I know most of the people in that place don't have a clue about what Aya is when I was moving around on my own. Still…what is Klamp hiding…?"_ Xeo thought to himself while getting into the car as Daniel started up the engine. He floored it before Maeda would get his seatbelt on and was slammed into the back of the car.

"Hey!" he said while trying to get back up in his seat.

"Sorry, Maeda…just…Damn him! One of these days…!" Daniel said while jetting down 5th Avenue with no cars to worry about but the NYPD. It was only little after dark that the sun started to set and night was taking hold on the city. Aya turns to Daniel to ask him a question.

"What was that list…?"

"It was an HLA type listing…" Maeda said as he slowly moved his body towards the front seats of the car. "It's a list to see whether organs will be rejected when transplanted."

"Why the hell are Ben and Lorraine on the list!?" Daniel said while looking back to Maeda as Xeo remembered looked that the PC before.

"It was a list of people with matching HLA types, so…" Maeda kept saying while Daniel honks on the horn to exert his anger out.

"Damn! I'm gonna get him!" he said while looking in the back to see Xeo was zoned out. "I don't even care if I have to learn to control my anger, Xeo…he will get it!"

"Not yet…" Xeo said while Aya looks back at him.

"Why not?" Xeo tilts his head down and thinks about what happen moments ago.

"Well…why he and I were having a…personal conversation…I was able to feel his thoughts."

"That wacky power of yours picked up something?" Daniel said as Aya kept listening in

"…To be blunt about this. I wasn't able to see clearly about his idea…or plan with the mitochondria. I think he has a hidden argent altogether but I wasn't able to know why. His mind felt…like he was able to block my powers out. That's not possible for a man like that. Not even to know the midi-chlorains."

"Well…shit!" Daniel said while thinking Xeo had an idea of what Klamp was up to. "I thought you would come through with something…"

"I did…that list you saw…it wasn't there before."

"What?" Aya said while Daniel was just thinking the same thing to say.

"He only had more information about the mitochondria…I thought I could use that…equipment on his desk and I did something to make it restart itself by the looks of it…the list came on."

"Well…" Daniel said with a smooth voice yet was still stressed out. "Looks like your skills haven't been for nothing, heh. You do make yourself a good cop. Even if you are illegal…"

"The Force work's in many ways, Daniel…many ways…" Xeo said while he was able to feel something within The Force in his own mind. It was only sudden but little that Xeo didn't care about at first.

"So…how does it work?" Aya said.

"The Force?" Xeo said back at her.

"Yes. Your power…"

"It's hard explain but I told you most of what it is. Anyone with midi-chlorains can use this power in many different aspects for good…or evil…it all about how you use it," Xeo said while Aya nodded.

"To use it for good…" she said while turning around and look out the window to only think about her power in what it means for her or for the future.

"How powerful can a Jedi be, Xeo?" Maeda said as Xeo looked at him to only give him the best possible answer.

"Well…not many Jedi that live today could be powerful enough to live out their lives beyond their own death. Most Jedi that I can recall are able to make impossible moments seem…possible. Almost hard to defy if one was just…normal," he said as Aya looks back to Xeo as he kept explain. "The most basic of the Jedi's core powers can be used to take down a squad of enemies but they have to keep their endurance in check if not to over exert their powers. Although if a Jedi was able to go beyond this and attained a higher learning and understanding of The Force…well…almost anything is possible. As much as my teachings go…most Jedi that were on The Light Side were able to save many near death innocents and bring back Sith Lords to the light. Able to cure illness and make short work of war machines if the numbers are not too overwhelming but then again…it might not even matter. Depending on how much a Jedi can learn of The Force a simple strong army could be overtaken…how it's up to them to deal with it…that's what makes a Jedi unique. On the other hand…Dark Jedi's powers are far too…limited to the simple Jedi. There powers far exceeded that of a fully trained Jedi and yet it mostly there undoing," said Xeo while Maeda interjects with a question.

"Undoing? As if there power is…too much for their own good?"

"Jedi are for defense and enlighten for the mind and body so that we can atone the power to see life prolong without death or war. Dark Jedi use The Dark Side to smite out life because it's what it does to you. It tells you to kill all that are weaker than you and you would remain to be the strongest against everyone else. But to listen to The Dark Side means others will think like you too and you have conflicts a pone conflicts in your life until you learn so much of its evil power that sooner or later…it will consume you. Sith or Dark Jedi believe that its where way to live…to survive. The most powerful Sith Lords or Dark Jedi I could think off the top of my head are capable to living longer lives by doing…unnatural things with their power. Even able to save those who are dead and even make suns become unstable and nova a star system," said the Jedi while everyone in the car was not able to think of how someone like Xeo was even present with much power.

"You could be something…like that?" Aya said while thinking of what he could be if he would have been evil.

"Well…you have one loose in your city, my brother."

"That's great to hear…" Daniel said while being more ticked off about the problems everyone is facing.

"About the Sith, Xeo…they live to survive?" Maeda said

"Yes…either by the rule of two or just a brotherhood of Dark Jedi…any one of them has the right to become the leader of a clan if one can be the most powerful Force User. The Sith ways are always to ensure that their ways will live on by the most strongest of their kind."

"That's…almost what Maeda was talking about with the mitochondria Eve sample," Aya said while Xeo ponder about what she said.

"Aya…wow your right," Maeda said as Xeo thought about how the Sith's ways are close to mitochondria Eve's will to survive.

"The will to survive in the nature of the Sith's ways…Eve wasn't kidding then," Xeo said while Aya and Daniel looked at him.

"What did Eve say?" Aya spoke to Xeo

"When the hell did you find the time to talk to Eve? Huh!?" Daniel yelled out at him while Xeo was trying to explain about the night at Carnegie Hall.

"I got to Carnegie Hall on that night and was feeling a presence of…The Dark Side but it felt…different. Like someone took the essence of it and dulled it out with another kind of energy flow. It was then I was having a conversation with Dreazin, thought The Force…and then Eve. She spoke to me about how I am like my brother, a Jedi or rather…a non-mitochondria life form. Somehow she was going to make me feel like I was going to be burned alive but I didn't…" Xeo said while Aya could understand what she went through. "Then she wanted to know how I am able to resist her power and then she explained to me about how Dreazin was doing the right thing in being…human instead of me who I wasn't able to survive like anyone else…or any animal." Maeda then brushed his hair back while being able to understand what his question before now means in a whole different view of Xeo's ways of being a Jedi.

"Eve thinks that you aren't human. Or acting like one…the will to live and survive…I guess your brother is closer to Eve and even most living animals do in life," he said while Xeo turned away from the Japanese scientist.

"But…that's not how I am. Most of those things that animals do…to live and survive…I mean once you taken on the roll as a Jedi…you…"

"You can't be like us?" Daniel said while Aya looked at him and then back at Xeo as she could see the conflict between being human and being a Jedi.

"Its…not just that simple…I can be human…I have…"

"You're beliefs…" Aya said while Xeo turns his head towards her and looks.

"Yes. It's what Eve thinks that doesn't make me normal…or to even live like a human. I can…" Xeo said while putting his body against the seat of the car and sighs. Aya, for once, wasn't able to imagine that even her own words would make him feel unconformable. "Please, Aya…you have to understand…I can be…" he kept saying while his mind started to feel that sensation in The Force now becoming unbearable. "What the! ARG!" he screams out while Maeda gets away from him as Aya and Daniel just looks back at him. His hands were on his head as the pain started to swell up into heat. "I'm feeling that heat again!"

"Xeo? Is it…Eve!?" Aya said while Daniel slowed the car down.

"Come on, Xeo! Fight it!" Daniel yelled at him as Xeo struggles to gain his mind back. He thrashed around for a bit while making grunts and yelps of pain while his mind begins to start seeing a vision in his head. It was clouded and hot as he could hear voices being echoed from all angles in his head. At first they were sudden fast images of hallways and desk but soon started seeing people being burned alive. Xeo though it was another moment of his past with Dreazin or the war with The Vong back in New Republic space; however, the uniforms he were saying were not red and gold. He was seeing dark navy blue suits being incinerated as screams of pain and agony kept ringing into his ears. Then he was able to make out the locations of where the visions were taking place as he saw a little kid running away. Xeo couldn't make it out at first but was able to picture the image of Daniel's son, Ben. With all the death and carnage he was running away from what Xeo couldn't tell but then soon a dark figure showed up with a familiar tone in his voice echoing in his mind.

_"Child…you're lost in your own madness…Xeo isn't here to save you,"_ spoke the voice of Xeo's brother as his lightsaber ignited to blind his own point of view of seeing the mental vision. Then his mind came back to being on fire to being normal as he pants in front of Aya and Maeda.

"Death…Dreazin…close to…home base…"

"Speak up man!" Daniel said to him. "What do you mean home base? Like your mother ship or something?" It only made Xeo jump to a name that would make Daniel listen to him.

"Death…Ben…Precinct…" Xeo said as he would have thought that Daniel would be able to understand that as clear as day.

"…What the!? You're…Dreazin…Ben…OH NO!" and with that said, Daniel through the car into overdrive and made a beeline down 5th Avenue.

"What was that, Xeo?" Aya said while she could see the sweat coming from his head.

"It was…a disturbance…in The Force. I felt a ripped within the flow of all things and was able to feel this…event taking place! Daniel…step on it!" Xeo said while resting his head on the seat and on the window.

"Way fucking ahead of you, Jedi!" Daniel swerves the car onto 51st East Street. It didn't take Daniel to reach the 17th precinct as he parked the car outside. While everyone was getting out of the car, Aya and Daniel were meant with an eerie dead silence. No cops were talking and saying dirty slang about who had the better manhood or how there shift sucks. No lights inside to greet any NYPD or criminals. Nothing…it was dead from the outside. Drawing their weapons out, Aya and Daniel started to move slowly and taking cover near the door as Xeo was walking on his own with Maeda close by. Daniel looked at Xeo while he was stumbling up the steps towards the front door. "Hey, do your thing!" he said at the Jedi.

"What? You can't even open the door to your own station?" Daniel just looked at him with a frustrated look.

"To see if it's clear inside…?" Aya said at Xeo but he nodded.

"Whatever happen to me…my mind isn't doing well on using The Force…I just need a moment; however, Daniel can't wait…" he said as he knew Daniel wasn't thinking about waiting around to find out what happen to Ben let alone the whole station.

"Well, Daniel?" Aya said to him as he readied his revolver while Aya throws back the hammer on her Beretta. Slowly Daniel makes a crack at the door and then opens it fast. Aya swings in and aims to check her fire sector for any possible NMCs. Slowly walking in Daniel followed behind Aya to cover her vulnerable spots. Maeda comes in with Xeo not to far trailing behind him. What they saw…was a massacre of a sight to be seen. "Oh…my…" Aya said while she kept looking around the room to see what never be done before. Officers that were dismembered either in half or maimed with the stench of their blood. Pools of the dead NYPDs blood were all over the place as some police units had been engulfed in flames and melted into the orange ooze. Daniel wasn't even had a moment to think about what he was seeing too in fact that most of the bodies he could tell were some close friends on the police force…all made into piles of meat.

"What in the wild blue hell happen here…Eve?" Daniel said as Xeo was able to walk perfectly balanced.

"If it was Eve…you and Maeda would be 'hot under the collar', Daniel," Xeo said as Daniel remembered how back at Central Park he couldn't do anything. "This place has been hit hard already…I thought his was just moments ago…"

"Are you saying we got here too late!?" Daniel yelled at him. "Ben! He could be…"

"I know!" Xeo said while trying to calm him down. "What I felt must have been a delayed reaction…or intentional."

"Intentional…?" Aya said while she looked at Xeo. "Someone wanted you to know about this attack after it happened?" From what Aya was saying to Xeo, the Jedi was made clear of what kind of message it was and the evidence being seen in front of him.

"This is just a message from Dreazin…and Eve. They planned this out. Wanted to take down any one left in the city so they can do as they please…I can tell from the bodies. Nothing left but there reminds and all over in this room alone. He wanted me to see this…if he thought he had disappeared again," Xeo said to Aya and Daniel while Daniel couldn't believe the extend of Dreazin's message was to use the bodies of NYPD.

"That…son of a bitch…" he said while Xeo had to calm him down.

"It's what he wants, Daniel…to feel anger…he wants you to use it for his own benefit so it can turn on us in the long run. Don't let it get to you!"

"Don't even tried it with me again, Xeo…I can deal with this…my own way!" he said while walking over to the open doors of the hallway of the main building. Aya followed up behind Daniel as Xeo was taking in the death and chaos of his brother's work.

"What kind of a man…" Maeda said as Xeo turned around to him.

"…I still question that to this day. Be alert for anything…" Xeo said while the change of his tone became vigilante as he took out his lightsaber for any kind of close quarter fighting. Maeda thought it was not safe for him to be alone but it also not be where a fast exit could come in handy.

"I'm…going to stay here just in case…" he said to them.

"Okay, Maeda…" Aya said while Xeo followed behind her. "Damn it, Daniel…he left us behind!" Xeo looked around as she did too.

"Nothing…he's close but nothing so far…" Xeo said while trying to use his Jedi senses to feel any presence of NMCs. The hallways were less bloody in bodies while more burnt cops lay dead on the ground. It was dark with only a few emergency lights being on to give some sight to Aya and Xeo. Pictures of past memories for the NYPD were on the ground and stained in the blood of the fallen cops while other atrocities to Dreazin's message at Xeo were visible still on the ground. Arms and legs and even heads were littered throughout the hallway as they both were taking their time to walk around the dead. Xeo was even able to see Zed and Bob's nametags at one end of the hallway while Aya proceeds to go down stairs. "Too bad for them…and I only just seen them when I crashed landed."

"You did? Why didn't you go to them…oh wait…" Aya began to speak to Xeo about notify the NYPD about himself instead of wondering off but in the situation like his…it was understandable. "It might have been the same outcome. Ending up in here and being interrogated."

"With a story to back myself up…it was bound to happen…heh," the charismatic Jedi said while being behind Aya's six. Walking down the stairs to the bottom floor, they were even seeing more darkness while trying to make out what is a body and what was part of the body. It was dead still and the air was filled of decay as Aya was making towards a door on the other side of the lower hallway…until one of the bodies had a sudden twitch. Pausing in her footsteps she moved her head slightly to the left to see a couple of bodies being together; however, Aya felt something being wrong after see a slight movement. Xeo could tell Aya had feeling of being uncertain as he draws his lightsaber in front of him and being ready for anything that was in the darkness. Using his Force Sight to see in the darkness for anything that was remotely alive he was able to tell the bodies of the fallen cops…weren't cops. He slowed down and didn't move yet kept an eye out for any slight jerking motions from the bodies. It was then that Aya knew that they were being hunted by something they haven't seen before as her body began to feel the presences of NMCs being close by as Xeo could feel it as well. Out of the darkness behind Aya one of the unseen NMCs came at her back as she quickly turned around and shot a couple of rounds into the shadowy outline of the creature. Xeo turned around to let his guard down in front of him to see the body of a NMCs fly over her head as it came crashing into the ground. It was dead by the time Xeo was able to see it land into the tile floor of the hallway. The creature was a bipedal walker with brown skin and a humanoid structure with a skull being extrude out for quick tares from its prey. It was the only thing they could make out without the bullet holes bleeding out of the creature to make a positive ID. While Xeo was looking at the NMC that came after Aya another one rose up from the plies of dead bodies as Aya wasn't seeing things. It snarled while being a foot away from Xeo. Aya tried to get a clear shot from her position but the Jedi, able to tell when danger was nearby, turned to look at the drool of the up close NMC and just smiled back. "It's not nice to stare at people…" he said. With the flick of his left wrist he was able to ignite his lightsaber and make quick work of humanoid creature as his whole left arm was above his head. The humanoid monster then went into two as it fell to the ground; however, in the distance…three more were coming. Xeo takes up a stance of Makashi as he was holding his lightsaber hilt, with both hands with the blade pointed away from the NMCs below his hips. Aya could feel more showing up on her side as four more came out of the shadows near the other end of the doorway.

"Xeo…I got some coming," Aya said as she takes aim and head shots one of them effetely killing it. The reminding three on Aya's side started to charge her.

"I can tell…!" Xeo said agreeing with Aya as one of them took a leap towards the defensive Jedi. His lightsaber was already in motion by moving his hands upward he made a fatal cut across the chest of one of the creature. The nearest one was only a couple of feet away as Xeo got low to the ground and moved his weapon to his side with one hand being free. Using The Force in his feet he was able to leap over the creature while the NMC was letting out a roar that nearly made Xeo lose his footing. While in mid-air he moved his entire body to have his head looking down at the NMC's head. Arching his body to make his feet land on the ground, the Jedi was able to maneuver his lightsaber to slice down the back of the would be dead humanoid. Still in motion with his weapon, Xeo kept twirling his lightsaber to make a 1080 degree spin as he ended it with the blade jabbed into the jaw line of the NMC behind him. Xeo took out both of them while he was able to see Aya trying to kill the other three. Reloading her Beretta, she immobilized another NMC by breaking its neck joint as it crawled on the ground. The other two rushed her as Xeo took his lightsaber and Force Saber Throw at both of them. Aya quickly looked behind her to see the blur and hum of his lightsaber going pass her and cutting one them in half. He missed the other humanoid creature as it took a swipe at Aya, which she dodge it and dodged again until was feeling something weird within her. After a few more evading moves on her part the humanoid NMC charged her and was about to head butt her in her chest. In a split second Aya was able to pass in front of the aggressive NMC and shot it in its nerve stem area. The head of the creature went into the wall and made a dent as it fell to the ground. Xeo, now has his lightsaber back in his hands and turned off, came over to Aya wasn't able to understand what happened; however, another humanoid creature came behind Xeo. Without thinking, Xeo acted with The Force in his hands and Force Pulled the nearly dead NMC, who had been crawl after Aya's gunshot to its leg, behind him and it made a thud sound into the monster behind him.

"How…was I able to…do that?" Aya said while Xeo checked to see if the monster was dead. As he got closer he was able to sense something familiar about the dazed humanoid creature. Aya walked over to Xeo while reloading her handgun to see that he wasn't moving. "Xeo?" she said while he said only a name.

"Will…" Xeo said as Aya wasn't able to understand what he was saying but then looked at the mutated body of Detective Will. Only his face was left unchanged but it was still hard to make out what was left of him.

"Is he…still alive?" Aya asked the Jedi while he nodded.

"Yes. Only as this now…Eve must be this cruel to lead him like this…" Xeo said while they took a moment to look at him. In that moment the mutated by of Will came back up and snarled at them. Xeo and Aya weren't ready for him to attack them both as a shot ranged from a far distance. Will's head had a new hole to show as he went down on the like a sack of potatoes. They both turned around to see a smoking barrel of a revolver and a less stressed out Daniel coming in to view.

"Damn…I knew he was an ugly ass kisser but…never knew he would really turn into one, huh Aya?" he said while Aya just sighs of relief.

"Ya…karma is a bitch at times?" she said while Xeo was about to give Daniel a lesson about revenge but thought to himself that he was going to attack them. What he did was in self defense and had to take his life for their own safety.

"Ha! Aya…your always had a knack for find the wrong kind of people in this world," Daniel said while Xeo had to get something off his chest.

"Daniel…thanks, but why are you here…Ben could be…"

"Don't even say it, Xeo…he was last seen down here by me personally. In this room." Daniel and Aya check the door as Xeo stood behind for anything to happen. They opened up the door that lead them to the weapons storage hold area. "Fuck! It's hard to see in this place!" Daniel said while sound of a gun being primed was heard in the background.

"ARRRrrggg!" said a voice in the darkness while Aya knew too well who would scream at a high pitch tone.

"Wait! It's me, Wayne! Cool it!" she said as a scared and shell-shocked Wayne kept pointing his handgun towards not Aya or Daniel, but at Xeo.

"Aya! Someone is behind…" Wayne screamed out.

"No…he's with us!"

"Ya, Wayne…put it down!" Daniel said as Wayne lower his gun slowly. Being an emotional wreak at first he slowly could start to feel better knowing he wasn't the only cop alive in this building.

"This is too much Aya…first, I mean we were attacked by someone in dark clothing. I thought it was that guy behind you but he had some kind of suit of armor. Like he was a roman general of the old times or some kind of bat shit crazed man but he…he lit up this weapon. Started splattering and dicing up anyone with a fucking uniform of the NYPD. I thought he was back to finish me off from what I hear outside the door. But man…I'm glad to see you're alive, Aya."

"Dreazin…" Xeo said off to the side of his mouth as Daniel heard him and just nodded.

"This is getting worst by the minute the more I hear about your borther…"

"Can't it, Daniel…" Xeo said trying not to make anyone else know about his brother killing almost everyone in the building.

"It didn't stop there, Aya. Some woman then came into the precinct…started flaming up everyone. I tried to do anything but I couldn't get a clear shot…I felt fear and terror all about me…"

"It's okay, Wayne…we're where here now," Aya said while Xeo was able to ponder about Dreazin's powers.

_"The Dark Side's taint is in this building…for Wayne to be that scared by just Eve and Dreazin alone yet locked up here to fend for himself. Dreazin might have been using his powers to influence the cops in this building to not be able to take out Eve even if they had clear shots…"_

"But…Aya…this freak of a dog…came, and it…it got Torres!" Aya ran over to Wayne to see the body of Torres. Daniel rushed over as Xeo took his time to feel the energy flow of The Dark Side making is corruption all around the room and even the mind of Wayne, which is being slowly lifted away. Both Aya and Daniel keel down to see Torres and his lung punchier wound.

"…Hey, Aya," Torres said while trying to move to view Aya's eyes. He coughs up blood and tried to no get it near Aya. "Guess…I screwed up, eh?"

"Why…? Why didn't ya shoot, man!? Wayne yelled at him even still emotionally messed up from all the chaos that happened before.

"Shoot what…a dog!?" Daniel said while trying to figure out what Wayne was talking about.

"Haven't used a gun since…" Torres said while Wayne could answer that for himself.

"Since your daughter was shot? Torres, you can't blame guns for that!" he said while Torres wasn't able to argue much about anything with the lost of blood proving to beat his thinking process.

"I…suppose…you're right. Wayne…you take good care of this place, now…" he said while trying to keep awake but it was sudden moment that his life ended right on the floor as shock settled in before his last orders were given to Wayne.

"Torres!" Aya and Daniel screamed out but it was already too late. He was dead. Even Xeo could do anything for him at this point as his power were not strong enough to bring someone back from the dead let alone be able to against his Jedi Code.

"Xeo!? Is there anything you can…" Aya said to him but he shook his head and couldn't give her a reason. A pit of emptiness filled Aya's stomach as she felt her main goal to protect those she knew was failing her. Xeo could feel her pain coming back to pick at her again from the inside but she was strong enough to move on. Daniel on the other hand wasn't happy about Xeo letting him die while he could have saved him with his powers.

"Why…?" Daniel said to Xeo as he looked at him and could say anything. "Cut the crap, you Jedi or not!? Don't back done on us…help him!"

"It's too late…I can't bring him back. Even if I did it would be unnatural on my part…" Xeo said while Wayne wasn't able to understand what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? Who is this Xeo guy? And why does he look like that…oh my…ITS HIM!" he yelled out while trying to Torres's gun. Aya got back up and held back the hammer on the handgun with her thumb.

"Not it's not Wayne…he just looks like him…but it's not him!" Aya said. Wayne looked at Aya's face while looking back at Xeo's and even agree to what she just said. It took him awhile to let it sink in but he was able to put the gun down and drop it on the ground.

"Aya…find Ben for me. Whatever is loose in this building…take it out too. I'll stay here and help Wayne be…calm down," Daniel said to Aya and Xeo while he walked over to Wayne to clean up the mess in the room and to explain who Xeo is. Aya and Xeo left the room and went back into the hallway. Aya checks both sides with her Beretta at the ready as Xeo was right behind her. Still able to use his Force Sight, Xeo was able to make out the dead NMCs being melted away and not able to sense any of them nearby. They move down the hallway to the next door, which was the K-9 room that Daniel left behind Ben before heading out to find Aya. The door for the room was ripped off the hinges and orange ooze was visible for both of them to see while black marks were etch into the door's surface.

"High energy yield markings…a lightsaber I bet," Xeo said while Aya took up a cover position near the opening of the doorway to the K-9 room. Xeo looked at her as she nodded for an "O.K." while Xeo was able to step in. He goes ins first to see only one NMC humanoid was to his right. He wasn't able to get his weapon right in time but he was able to Force Speed away from the creature's mouth about to bite him. By doing that he was able to kick it out of the room as Aya blew it away with her handgun. Xeo rolls and get's back up with ease as she enters the room to see only Cath lying on the ground. She had heavily laceration across the stomach and chest and was bleeding out. They both ran over while Xeo was able to look at the orange slime slowly moving its way from the kennel cages to the drainage ditch. Aya got close to Cath to hear what she had to say.

"I…I'm sorry…Ben's…gone…"

"Where!?" Aya asked while trying to keep her from not moving so much. This time Xeo was able to get near here and try to use his power to heal her wounds.

"I…don't know…Sheeva when berserk, and…Ben went after her…"

"What!?" Aya said while Xeo kept trying to heal her as she went unconscious. "Is she?"

"She'll be fine," Xeo said to Aya as they both got up. Xeo ran to the hallway again to open yell down it to get Daniel's attention. "Daniel. Cath is hurt and needs help…I healed her up but she need more medical attention." Aya then got up and ran towards Xeo. He looked to see Aya as they both made their way up the steps to the main hallway. Once back in the main hallway they moved towards the office room of where the detectives did their work. Again, Xeo got to the door while Aya took up a position incase anything would happen. Before he would even open up the door, a mutated NMC rat came crashing through the glass window of the door. Aya was able to take it out in two shots about wasn't aware about the other four behind them. Xeo just looked at them and with this hand alone he Force Pulls them while Aya plugged three of them. The last one didn't die because her clip ran out of ammo but Xeo just Force Push it back near the ground. It came back up fast as it was a stronger type of NMC rat than what Xeo and Aya dealt with before. Xeo made short work of it by running up the side of one of the walls and flipped over the rat while sticking his saber to behead it. Once he got back on his feet he walks over to Aya as if nothing happened.

"I still can't believe that you can do all this…" Aya said to him.

"Training and disciplined…in time…it becomes a part of life…" he said while Aya agreed with him.

"Too bad I can't help out as much as you are doing," she said while Xeo looked at her with a sign of coinsure on his face.

"Not true, you've been saving me from those NMCs and others too. I can even tell at times when you are using your power without even knowing it," he said while Aya looked up at him to even believe it is happening. "That NMC that was coming at you with its hands…you dodge every move at a fast pace that I was able to see. You out maneuvered it until you took it down. The power is there, Aya…you just have to be able to use it in time." Aya nodded and smiled to know that even in the bleakest of moods she can be able to feel well with his words of wisdom; however, another voice from the room they were about to go in could be heard.

"OoooooohhhhHH…is that you, Aya?"

"Warner!" she said while busting into the room. Xeo followed in as she rushed over to his side.

"Aya…man, Eve really caught us off guard. Most of our men were out. Anyone else in here was either burned alive by her power…or that other man…eviscerated anyone that wasn't already dead. That…look…of pure terror…" Warner said as Xeo kept overlooking the destroyed desks and file cabinets with random spurts of blood.

"Hang on for a second!" she yelled at Warner while he tried to stay away.

"I'll help him…" Xeo said while he started to use his Force Heal him.

"Woh, what are you…doing…" Warner questioned Xeo as he felt himself being better while being tired. He passed out soon as his wounds were mostly mended away by Xeo's powers. Aya got back up and started heading for the door was Xeo trekked behind her. Out into the hallway again they started running towards the other side to move up to the next floor of the building. On their way, two more humanoid NMCs came from out of the ceiling as Xeo let out his lightsaber and made a couple of swings to cut them down to size before they even hit the ground. Another one came out of the meeting room and ran towards them; fortunately, Aya took aim and put it down with a few shots into its body from afar.

"Aya…" said another voice somewhere down the hallway. Xeo and Aya looked around as the Jedi was able to sense out the faint life sign of detective Nix. Aya walked over to Nix's body while he kept trying to talking as best as he could. "You gotta go after Ben! He went upstairs chasing Sheeva..."

"I'll help out his wound…" Xeo said while Nix waved his hand as best as he could.

"Forget about me…I'll be okay. Just go after Ben, Aya…" said Nix as he passed out on the floor.

"Hold on…Aya I'm going to get Daniel an update." Xeo said as he closed his eyes and was making his voice echo through The Force. Daniel was still trying to help out Wayne and Cath as he was suddenly felt his mind having a headache at first.

_"Daniel…its Xeo. I'm using The Force to talk to you telepathically."_

"What in the hell…how can you!?" Daniel said while Wayne was looking at him thinking he lost it for a moment. Daniel looked at Wayne while yelling at him saying, "Can you see I'm on a phone call from Xeo!? Don't give me that look like I've gone crazy!"

_"Daniel…could you be…ugh forget it. Nix is up here and Warner in the detective room. Ben is on the higher levels…alive from what Nix was saying before he passed out…get them to where Wayne is and come after us!"_ Xeo said while syncing his mind back to where he was. "Okay…were good now, Aya." Aya nodded and get's back up while they both ran up stairs to the floor that Xeo was held yesterday. The bar door to the integration rooms was left slide opened as more dead bodies were laying on the ground. It was a sure sign that not only Ben had to brave these traumatic conditions but also had to be sure that he didn't run into any NMCs that were human like. It was only a few seconds they enter the area and more humanoid creatures started to rush them. Aya kept taking aim and making internal organs to fail from blood lost as Xeo ignited his lightsaber to make a clear pathway. Around the first corner Xeo kept maneuvering his body to dodge and take down the NMCs while being able to give Aya her shots. At times the rat NMCs would come out of vents and fling there fireballs at them; however, Xeo was able to Force Push them back at them. Aya kept checking his six while Xeo would at times move behind Aya to get any backstabbing NMCs but she was strong willed and never let that happen. Heading up more steps, both Aya and Xeo make their way to find Ben. "Hold it! Were close…"

"Xeo? What is it?" Aya said while check her back and Xeo's back as he talked.

"I can see his…aura footprints…its warm. He alive!" Xeo said while Aya took another rat NMC down.

"Do you need to get Daniel to…" Aya said but was intrupped by a familiar gunshot off in the background down the hallway they just came from.

"He will be here soon…" Xeo said while Aya started running.

"Well, Jedi…move along!" Xeo ran behind her as another set of humanoid NMCs blocked their path. He Force Pulls two of them at his lightsaber, skewering one of them as he twirl his weapon to get rid of the body of one and cuts up the next one he pulled in mid-flight. Aya got close to one of them and put the gun near the temple of the NMCs before it would claw her. She shot it as it tried to let out a nasty howl at her face. Another humanoid type NMC rushed her and Aya once again was able to dodge it and even tripped it with her foot in the process. The thud made is stunned itself long enough for Aya to execute it. Xeo got up to Aya and they both ran down the corridor to make a right and up another set of stairs. It was here that Xeo was able to feel a change in the air and within the room before they were standing. "More of that ooze…" Aya said while checking her ammo count before heading in.

"…Ben is inside…I don't know what could be inside," Xeo said while Aya thought he was unsure about what could be inside.

"What? You feel like something is bothering you?"

"Me? I've seen a lot in my life time to know if something would be to worth feeling bothered by…" he said while Aya opens up the door. Xeo and Aya ran into it for only a few seconds to here the scream of Ben's voice.

"Sheeva…what happen to you!?" Ben said while another crud but overprotected mouth was yelling at him.

"Sheeva is sick Ben…close your eyes!" Baker said while getting out his handgun and taking shot at the dog. Xeo and Aya were able to see that Sheeva, the NYPD's #1 trained K-9, wasn't different at all but as soon as Baker was making his shots count it bled out the same orange slime that has been seen down in the kennel.

"That slime…it has control over the dog!" Xeo said. Baker was able to make out that Aya came back from the dead in his eyes but was also able to see Xeo standing next to her.

"What are you doing with him, Aya!? I thought we were going to be held and…" Baker screamed out while Sheeva started changed into an overgrown NMC.

"I'll explain later, Baker…just stand back!" Aya said to them both while Xeo readied his lightsaber. Both Baker and Ben were not able to believe what was happening. They were seeing Xeo's energy beam blade and couldn't take their eyes off of it while Sheeva kept mutating. The dog's skin fell off and deep red muscle was being shown. Its tail was an elongated muscle and its head spitted off into three with a huge mouth in the middle.

"It's not Sheeva!" Ben screamed out at Aya and Xeo. "Sheeva's already dead! Aya, please! Don't let her hurt us!" Aya get's her Beretta aimed at the mutated Sheeva NMC while Xeo puts his lightsaber below his chest and points it away instead of in front of him.

"By the way, Aya…" Xeo said while he had to say something at the moment of Sheeva's mutation. "…I am now bothered." Both of them just looked at their target without worrying about each other for the moment until Aya called out the NMC.

"Come on! I'm the one you want!"

"I'll let you try a new trick to play with…" Xeo said to get Sheeva's attention. It worked at it turned around and snarled at them. "Good boy…" the Jedi said while waving his lightsaber as the NMC monster ran towards him fast. Xeo wasn't able to attack the creature from its speed. Aya shot it once of its heads to do some superficial damage. It turned around and roared at Aya while her aim was thrown off. Making its way to Aya, Xeo was able to get back on his feet and ran at the monster's back. It could tell that Xeo was behind as its tail tired to swipe him but he was able to dip and dive around it. Soon Xeo made a few cuts on the tail that it became useless and just dead weight for the NMC. Aya looked down her sights of her gun and blasted into one of its heads and it became swiss cheese; however, the monster wasn't too thrilled about that. It charged towards Aya but Xeo Force Pull it to make him tripped. He moved in for a killing blow but the creature's upper black claws batted him away into the wall.

"Xeo!" Aya said while the monster took its time to get after her. The NMC came up to Aya as she kept shooting more into its last head and it wasn't able to know where it was looking at. Aya thought it was done for sure but it wasn't going down as she could feel a sudden flicker of energy about its mouth. "Oh no…this isn't good." Aya didn't know what to do at the time but then boxes started flying in at the monster's body.

"Come on and show me what you got with that energy of yours!" Xeo yelled at the dog while Force Pushing more and more onto it. It finally went after Xeo and was able to stand still and take aim at the Jedi. "Now for the test…for me…" he said to himself while the flicker of energy became more apparently brighter. Soon the energy became a cyan bean of power as the NMC discharges it at Xeo. With his lightsaber in front of him he was holding back the energy from not melting his body while making the walls behind him turn black. He was using so much of The Force that he was able to push back the monster into the other side of the wall; however, this only made it use its upper black claws to take down the Jedi. "Damn it…" he said while holding his lightsaber still and then parted his hands away from it while using The Force to hold it in place. The claws came down at Xeo as he used his hands to Force Push them back. Much of his body was able to use his power easily but Xeo didn't know how long he could last against the beast. "Aya!" he screamed out while trying to focus his energy at the monster's every move. "You see what it's doing…I want you to think about your power. Turn that into a shot like that…if he can do it…you can also…just control it!" Xeo said to Aya while she was not able to think about what he wanted to do.

"I will…try…" Aya said. Soon Xeo looked back at Aya as he scream out another bit of advice to her.

"Aya…just do it. There is no try!" Xeo said as he tried to make sense of an old dead master's ideal back talk about The Force from an old holocron recording.

"I will!" she said while trying to think about her power from within. Her mitochondria started to tingle all around her body as her energy moved from different areas to her hands from there the energy flow from her body was able to move onto the bullet that was primed into her handgun. Aya was not able to move but also couldn't believe that she was able to summon up her power into a focus point on her handgun. Once she felt it was good enough Aya took aim and pulled the trigger at the NMC's body. The discharge was so great that the monster's front half was vaporized and but it dissipated before it made a hole in the wall. Xeo felt to his kneels after what he was been fighting against. The rest of the NMC started to melt away as Aya lowered her handgun and was still unable to believe what she did. "That power…from me…" Aya said to herself while trying to understand what else could he have not known; however, she stopped thinking about it and ran over to Xeo. "Are you okay…?" she said while Xeo just kept looking at her.

"Do…or do not, Aya. There is no try…but you did do it. Right before I felt like I was gonna lose it," the Jedi said while trying to stand up and getting his lightsaber back on his belt hook. "It's okay now, Ben…Baker," she told them both as they walked over to Aya and Xeo.

"Aya…" Baker said to her. "I'm glad you came in just in the nick of time from beyond the grave no less. I thought we were in hell already and that was just a demon you took down. Not to mention…the way you did that!?"

"It's a long story…I'll tell you once we get you patched up," Aya said as Baker looked at his wound.

"What this? This is nothing…really…" Baker said as Xeo got back up to looked at him.

"I can fix that in a second…" he said while Baker backed off.

"Wait a second. Mr "subject to be questioned" by us!" Baker yelled at him. "I know you and your new look doesn't make me not remember who you are…"

"Baker please…I can tell you all that you need about Xeo," Aya said.

"Well his name is a fucking start…what else?"

"I can do this…" Xeo said while making one of his hands on Baker's wound. In time it started to heal up as the captain felt a sudden change in his heart about Xeo.

"So when do criminals have the ablative to help NYPD? Bah!" Baker said while Xeo just rolled his eyes.

"Mr…uh Xeo?" Ben said to him while Xeo looked at him.

"Yes? Do you want to know who or what I am?" Xeo said.

"Well…I wanted to see that glowy stick you have…" Ben said while Xeo tried really hard not to get moody about how his lightsaber is the object to everyone affection on Earth.

"In time Ben…beside someone needs to see you…" The door opens up and came Ben's father running into the room.

"Ben!"

"Dad!" Ben said while rushing over to him.

"Ben, are you ok?" Deniel asked Ben while Baker walked over.

"Uncle Baker was protecting me!" Ben said. Daniel looks at Baker and could only say his thanks.

"Captain…thank you…"

"Still doesn't change the fact about what you did…going rouge on us and disobeying order to find your partner, yet it paid off just in time. Still if Will was around…" Baker said as Xeo cut in on his speech.

"He turned into one of them…he's not a part of this world anymore,"

"Is that so…" Baker said to Xeo than looks back at Daniel. "Hate to admit it but he was going out the door just as fast as you were if you didn't cool it. But forget that…it's in the past. Speaking of which remember when Ben was younger? We use to all play at your place."

"Sir…" Daniel said while Baker begin to ease off on him

"Cut that out…'Baker' is fine. Like the old times. Come on…let see what we can do about this place, Danny," Baker said while they both walked out of the room but not before he said to Aya, "I'll willing to hear what you have to say once you come to be. Keep an eye out on Xeo…"

"Is that an order?" Xeo said while Aya looked at him and just had an expression of dumbfounded.

"Na…I don't really think you're on the wrong side of the law. Still I need to know what happen on that night with you," Baker told him as he and Daniel walked out of the room. Ben then felt a great deal of sadness about him as he was a witness of Eve's power.

"Sheeva…" Ben whimpered out as Aya was next to him. Xeo didn't need his Jedi skills to know what was happening but could relate to how losing a friend can be.

"Ben…" Aya said as she bowed down to talk to him. She could see the tears building up in his eyes after the transformation of Sheeva happened.

"Aya…whoever did this to Sheeva. You'll get them, right?"

"Yeah. I will…" Aya said as Ben kept trying to come over the fact about the death of the NYPD's proud K-9. Xeo was only able to look out the window to feel anything different within The Force to know if Eve or Dreazin were planning to make another attack on the NYPD. Aya and Ben kept talking as the Jedi was able to look over to a moment. During that time he wasn't fixed on the conversation they were having or Ben's emotional state. Xeo was able to look at Aya once again in like before in the import store only this time her back was turned and wasn't able to see his eye looking at her. He only felt it after battle that she was a woman with powers that didn't quite match his own but came close. It was only then too that he left his Jedi guard down and was able to see more of Aya being a caring individual when fear and sadness were around others that were suffering. Plus the Jedi was viewing her body again but more of her lower proportion as she kept talking to Ben and having her upper body lowered down. He was beginning to see more of the muscle tone and shapes for just a brief moment until his willpower kicked in.

_"After all that…the NMCs…Klamp…that dog too. After all that and I let myself try to think like…that? Come on, Xeo. You're better then that…even if…no. No…I'm just going to meditate on this…on what happen tonight. Up until now…ya…Jedi Code."_ Xeo said to himself as the night went on. The stars kept flickering and pulsing with the light they give off as the city was still dead silence with only a few dozen people to keep the peace…for as long as they could.


	19. Chapter 18

The 17th precinct was still in shambles but with whatever hands Daniel and Baker would get their hands on they would rebuild it to its former self. Ben was in chemical forensics after his encounter with Sheeva that he had to be checked out for any signs of infection or anything out of the ordinary. Warner and Nix were back on their feet helping out the rest of the department's police units being recalled and given the situation via radio. Wayne cleans up the gun cabinet and wiped off the blood on the floor from the death of his only mentor. Maeda was in the medical forensics room still looking up mitochondria samples from over the bodies of the dead cops to see if any one of them is at risk of becoming an NMC. Out of all the people in the police station…only two were alone to think about what they were going up against: Aya and Xeo. Aya was able to feel her body becoming more alerted to the power she used against Sheeva and had to think about what Xeo said to her. It was her choice to use her power for better or worse and she could already know what to do with it. Aya was set on one goal: Take down Eve and anything made in her image of Neo-Mitochondria Creatures that she spawned. Xeo, on the other hand, was asleep after his body went into deep meditation. He could only think about how he was able to hold himself against the monster hours ago. While in his sleep he was able to have a dream with The Force to guide him through it. Xeo was able to hear the voices of the mitochondria and then he had that moment of Aya's nuclei speaking to him. Not sure about it, Xeo puts that image behind him as he kept trying to hear more of the voices from the mitochondria was still able to pick up on Aya's only. They kept making outbursts of energy signals and messages to take over the host but weren't able to; however, other messages were being heard by the Jedi.

_"Want…feel wanted…wanting…"_

"What was that…" he said while waking up for a moment while sweating. He felt like his mind went through another mental image of what happen to the precinct hours ago. It wasn't long before he wanted to get up that a sudden riff in The Force was felt in his mind. "Dreazin…ahhhh at last, I founded you…" Xeo got up and started walked down the hallways to find either Daniel or Aya. Passing the wreckage and the cops they stop to look at Xeo and gave him high signs of endearment for saving the captain.

"Xeo! Our hero…Jedi right?" a cop said to him while Xeo nodded. He could only guess that Daniel told Wayne about who he was just to save himself from being locked up. The Jedi could also come to the conclusion that Aya did tell Baker about himself and that last couple of nights he was doing with Daniel and Aya. If the cops weren't ganging up on him for what he did to Will…it was sure enough that Baker made him a non-suspect at this point. He could hear the voice of Daniel echoing far down the main hallway as Xeo came down the steps and walked towards the source of his voice. Once entering Baker's office he was looked at by Aya, Warner, Daniel, and a few new faces in NYPD uniforms.

"Welcome, Xeo…or shall we all call you…Detective Xeo?" Daniel said to him as Warner and a few other cops clapped for him.

"Uh…me? Detective?" Xeo said as he didn't understand why he was being told this information.

"Aya and Baker explained about how you saved our captain in the line of duty," Daniel said as he kept going on. "…you saved my son and you have the look of being a detective even if your father was a PI. Beside…sense you are a Jedi and they are like an enforcer of justice we think you should be one of us. Baker even told me after he took off to get any other officers back here."

"I guess I should be thankful, Daniel."

"Meh…don't sweat it. We just don't have a badge for you but until we get people to come back to the city…will…" Daniel said while looking at his weapon. "…your weapon of badass will be your badge, Xeo." The Jedi looked at his lightsaber and could understand how it could be an icon of order and justice. After all it is the symbol of one who is been admitted to The Jedi Order, if one existed. Xeo nodded and stand aside while Daniel spoke to everyone else in the room. "Ah, ahem…ah, people…after that moment with Xeo…eerr" Daniel kept stalling on his words as he was trying to figure out how he can be in charge of the precinct.

"C'mon, Daniel," Aya said while trying to encourage his leadership skills. "You're in charge now. Daniel brushed his hair while trying to think of something to say that would be leadership quality.

"Yeah, well…I'm not used to this sorta thing."

"You're doin great, boss!" Warner said. "At least you're not being a complete asshole…"

"Thanks…" Daniel said sarcastically towards Warner. "Anyways…why did Eve and Dreazin decide to attack the precinct…?"

"To get rid of us…?" Aya said while Xeo shook his head.

"That would be a part of her goal. I don't think it's the one thing she wants to do…yet," Xeo said as he kept thinking of other answers. "Maeda…maybe he knows something."

"You're right, Xeo," Daniel said while agreeing with him. "Where'd he go, anyway?"

"He's not too far…" Aya said.

"You and Xeo go look for him. I gots me some work to do here," Daniel said. Aya and Xeo make their way through the precinct to find Maeda. Along the way, Aya was able to see the cops' reactions to Xeo now that he is part of their team. Every cop was shaking his hand on saving Baker and helping those who were indeed of saving. Aya looked at Xeo as she could see the reactions on their fellow NYPD.

"You see…your skills made you notice by NYPD. Baker and everyone that you saved are excited to have you on our force now, even if you have a higher authority somewhere else," Aya said while Xeo look back at Aya.

"It's what I am and what I do. Still...detective or not…we still have to find Eve and Dreazin. Now that everyone knows about who I am it's safer for me to be able to act as a Jedi now," Xeo spoke to her as they moved up stairs to find Maeda. It didn't take them long to know he was in the medical forensic lab room. They enter the room while Maeda was researching more on the mitochondria samples. Ignoring them both, Aya had to get his attention.

"Thought you'd be here."

"How did you guess…?" Maeda said while turning around to see Aya and Xeo. "Heh, wow. For a moment I thought Xeo wasn't a Jedi anymore form his job referral to NYPD. Already a detective…Xeo."

"Still a Jedi at heart…" Xeo said while Maeda nodded to agree with his title towards Jedi and not NYPD.

"Don't wake up Ben," Maeda said while point to Daniel's only son and family member left. "He's tied from crying over Sheeva…poor kid. I don't know about you Xeo but…this kind of place makes me think more clearly," he said while fixing his glasses.

"It's something you know like the back of your hand. You know it and you can easily be open minded and be at peace. Full of harmony," Xeo said to Maeda while Aya turned towards him.

"I sware, Xeo…" Maeda said. "You speak like you are Japanese at times…it's weird like a Zen Shaolin samurai warrior with a glow stick of pure energy!"

"Heh…again with that?" Xeo said as he tried not to laugh to hard. Aya smiled at him to see him be normal for once.

"Well…it kind of did," Aya said to Xeo.

"What is this…I feel like I'm getting ganged up! Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" Xeo said jokingly to them as they both laugh at the Jedi. By this time Daniel came into the room after dealing with the new cops and giving out his orders to everyone in the office.

"Hey Maeda," Daniel said as he got into the room. Once he stopped walking he looked over to see his son still asleep by the traumatic event he had to see. Instead of being a jokester in front of Maeda and with an overloud toned voice he just got to the point with his question. "Why did Eve attacked the precinct?"

"A distraction?" Maeda said without a good answer to back up.

"What for, man!?" Daniel said to Maeda. Xeo tried to think about the ripple in The Force that made him felt the presence of Dreazin being able to be spotted from Xeo's Jedi senses. Maeda pondered about how Eve and Dreazin's attack was nothing more that for NYPD to waste time.

"Is there a sperm back or a hospital that conducts artificial insemination nearby?" Maeda asked anyone in the room.

"A sperm bank?!" Daniel said. Maeda walked over to his research corner and pulled up some paper work with data about the mitochondria samples and Eve's sample, which he compared to each other for any variations in life cycle. As he looked at the data worksheet he then looked at Daniel to give him his opinion for the attack on the NYPD to be nothing more than a distraction.

"Well, I don't think Eve's body will last much longer. Right now, the mitochondria are just parasites in her body…" Maeda said while Daniel was able to remember what he had mentioned before.

"What a second…she's trying to create this Ultimate Being, like she did in Japan?"

"What is this Ultimate Being you speak of?" Xeo said while Maeda and Daniel threw their heads down and shook in disappointment.

"A very nasty NMC from what I can tell," Aya said to Xeo of what the U.B. could turn out to be in a nut shell.

"Right…and I'm afraid so," Maeda said to Daniel.

"If we can get to her before she creates this Ultimate Being. She will die eventually?" Xeo said to Maeda.

"She will but now Eve will be more desperate than ever. I think at St. Francis Hospital specialized in artificial insemination," Daniel said while he looked at Aya as she had that look of not taking any chances in her eyes.

"Let's go, Maeda! Xeo, you too."

"Don't worry about me, Aya. I'll stay back and ensure that we don't fuck up our home base with the rookies," Daniel said while Aya, Xeo, and Maeda start heading towards the car grudge. It was still over a whole day after the attack happen on the precinct that it was night in the city again. Aya, now behind the wheel of a cop car, made driving less hazardous then what Daniel did most of the time that Maeda and Xeo know too well. Xeo was in the front of the car while Maeda was still in the back of the car. They drove their way to the hospital as Aya wasn't hearing too much out of Maeda on their way there.

"What's wrong? You're awfully quiet, Maeda."

"…It's just not the same without Daniel yelling and driving at insane speeds," he said while Xeo nodded.

"He said he's gonna get the dirt on Klamp now that he's in charge," Aya said to Maeda.

"Oh that's good…find out what he is or what he has been up too," Xeo spoke out loud.

"Of course, Ben too for that matter," Maeda also added to what Xeo said. Aya kept driving without saying anything while she asked the Jedi a question.

"Xeo…"

"Yes, Aya?" he said to her.

"Have you ever…felt like the power you have, The Force, is able to control you at times?"

"Like how you think the mitochondria are trying to do to your body?" Xeo said to Aya as she nodded.

"It feels at times…your power to do all those moves becomes second nature. Almost…unable to break away from."

"A power like this doesn't simply go away unless you are able to turn away from it. I won't be able to until Dreazin and Eve are stopped. Once I do…well. It depends…" Xeo said while Maeda jumps into the conversation.

"If you ever get back that is?"

"Yes…if I ever get back…" Xeo said to Maeda. The Jedi just looks back into the stars as Aya now ask Maeda a question. He looks up and wonders if his life will ever be the same again if the New Republic doesn't rescue him.

"Maeda. That creature that was born in Japan…what happened to it?"

"It died. Along with the scientist that was its father…" Maeda explained to Aya as she turns towards him for a moment while driving.

"How did…a monster like that die?"

"There was a rebellion…" Maeda said while Xeo was thinking about the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire. The Dark Times, as Luke would call it, when the Galactic Empire was vast and almost unstoppable but the splitter group of the Rebel Alliance made it possible to overthrow such an evil army. He kept thinking about the days he might not ever see again and might begin to like it without the trouble of war and conflict in space once he deals with Dreazin. "The mitochondria passed from the father didn't connect with the ones passed from Eve. It began to deteriorate and the father held into the dissolving flesh and they died."

"Even though it's a monster," Aya said while Xeo was able to understand a small change in her emotional mind about the term 'monster' means. The Jedi was still able to remember the moment his mind had a sudden case of a fiery image of a man saying 'monster' in the back of his head. He thought it was Dreazin but wasn't too sure still at this time. "I guess it's still your child…" she said while the car kept speeding away throughout the vacant city with only the cold and wind chill to take up resident. Xeo didn't feel any changes or effects in The Force as he tried to sense his brother before he even woke up; however, his Jedi senses picked up an aura around another building that had the taint of The Dark Side coalescing around it. It became stronger as Aya pulled the car over and applied the parking brake. His mind soon was filled by the ominous presence of The Dark Side that likes he had encounter before by Dreazin. They got out of the car as Aya notice her body started to feel hot again as Xeo felt warmth while his Jedi senses could feel the energy emitting from it. The power wasn't very strong to dull his other Jedi skills but he had to focus to be able to feel any dangers that could come they're way. "Xeo? You have that look again…" Aya said while she could tell Xeo had been slient the whole time as soon as he got out of the car and couldn't look at her or Maeda. The Jedi was fixed on the building until he turned around to tell Aya and Maeda why he was having a trance stare.

"He is here…" Xeo said

"You mean?" Maeda spoke while having a sudden change of tone in his voice that sound of fear.

"…Dreazin, your brother?" Aya answered for Maeda as Xeo nodded.

"The Dark Side is strong in this place. Not the kind I was feeling before when Eve was around. If…I can feel his presence then…he will know that I am here. That means you too…" Xeo said while looking at both Maeda and Aya.

"Does The Dark Side feel…hot to you?" Aya said while she couldn't how The Dark Side of The Force would feel any different from Eve's power.

"…It's a warm…flow of energy that can be felt on your skin and in your mind. What Eve has is something much of the opposite. You feel hot and burning sensations from how she commands the mitochondria in everyone's body but I could tell it's only a little trace of The Dark Side for her power to be felt as…"

"Then how come I can feel hot and you say Dreazin is here?" Aya questioned Xeo while looking at the hospital at first then panning her view to see stringed up Christmas lights on the outside trees to just see if anything looked like an NMC or strange looking.

"That…can't be possible…unless they are both here. Hmm…" Xeo said while Maeda walked up to the glass doors and couldn't go on.

"She's right. I do feel hot the more I go near the hospital. Eve's power is here so I could only guess that either Dreazin is here too or just Eve."

"It wouldn't be possible unless Dreazin founded away to mask his presence on another entity like Eve…" Xeo said while he looked at Aya who now was having a trance look on her face. "Aya…? You're trying to do some kind of trance of…" he kept saying to related to his Jedi powers but Aya cut him off in mid-speech.

"This hospital…" Aya said as Xeo looked at the front entrance and had a moment to recall the vision he had with her.

"You're right…this place was in your..." Xeo said while being able to make out the structure and coloring. "I knew somehow The Force would guide is on some path…"

"Let's get going…we can't let Eve find that sperm sample," Aya said to Xeo and then looked at Maeda. "You wait here, Maeda."

"Be sure to take cover in the car. I don't know if Dreazin will care to find you being outside," Xeo said while Maeda nodded. He then looked at Aya as it was the sign to head into the building. The doors open automatically as they went over the mat that forced the door to act on command. "I thought I did that with my power without even thinking…do you have automatic doors?"

"We have that technology," Aya said while checking her aim as soon as she pulled out her Beretta.

"I see…I thought that only would be possible where I live but…" Xeo kept saying while he wanted to get back on the task at hand and said, "…uh never mind." As they enter the building the main entrance room was like the vision they both saw. A reception desk and chairs off to the left side of the room with Christmas decorations on the walls of the room, even a full lighten tree was in a corner. They both went down the dark grey matting on the floor to an enclosed corridor. "So…can you feel anything?" Aya said to Xeo while he knew what she wanted. Xeo tried to use The Force to sense anyone…or anything in the building; however, his senses were only limited with the power of The Dark Side ever so dominating his skills.

"It's hard to tell…my mind is clouded by the power in this place. I could only feel anything within…30 ft away from us. It might even be less when we get to Eve but that won't matter if we need to see her in plain sight," Xeo said while being at Aya's side with his lightsaber in his right hand, which he wouldn't accidently use his weapon while being close to her right side. Aya and Xeo got to the end of the corridor that had an elevator on each side of the walls and a double opening glass door at the end of the wall. Xeo looked around and tried to think of a best possible direction to go with only limited information to tell them where to go. Aya was trying to find a directory nearby the elevators when she looked at one of the glass doors. She slowly walked towards it to see a little girl in a hospital gown with red slippers curled up on the ground. It was that same little girl that Aya has been seeing in the past couple of days when she wanted to go after Eve. "Aya…" Xeo said as he turned to look at her kneeling on the ground.

_"Maya?"_ Aya said in her mind while the little girl faded away while running away from Aya. She got back up and still thought in her head of what she just saw. _"…or was it just my reflection from the door?"_ Xeo came up to Aya and knew something happened that he couldn't understand.

"What happen? You suddenly felt ill?" Aya turned towards Xeo.

"I had a…hallucination of…my sister," Aya said. Xeo looked at the door and didn't see anything while he tried to think how she could have seen her.

"Hallucination…not like a spirit of some kind?" Aya nodded.

"She was just there…and then ran away…vanishing," Aya told the Jedi while he couldn't find an answer.

"I…I can't understand why you could…and I don't see her or even feel her presence," Xeo explained to Aya. She moved towards an elevator and pressed the up button. While they wait for the doors to open Xeo kept talking to her about the vision she had about the little girl on the table. "What about that vision you had of the little girl on the table. I heard your thoughts being said but did…she looked like that to you just now?"

"Yes. She did…I thought it was Maya just now and even then…that vision almost felt like her," Aya said as Xeo was able to have a moment of enlighten with the voice that spoke to him back in Klamp's lab.

"That…voice then…from your sample…"

"Huh?" Aya said while looking at Xeo. By then the door chimed as it opened for them to go in. They both head inside while Xeo was trying to explain to her about the encounter he had with The Force when communicating with the mitochondria. Aya pushes for a floor that would seem to be the best place to find the sperm bank. Before Xeo could even say what he heard to Aya the elevator stops suddenly. They both looked at each other thinking something went wrong with the machinery above, but it all became clear in who was forcing the elevator to come to a halt.

"Going down?" said the twist and force driven voice of Eve. It didn't take long for Aya to know what could be holding up the elevator's progress.

"Oh no…the elevator cables!" she yelled while Xeo couldn't be ready in time to do anything with his powers. With only a few seconds after Aya's theory of what Eve could do to the elevator it became true as a large swipe of Eve's hands cut the cables out clean. The cart caring Xeo and Aya started to fall with increasing speed as they both kneel down to be balanced from the gravity pull. Soon the cart of the elevator finally crashed and came to a stop as the both fell to the ground. Once they got back their footing, Aya forces the doors to be open at the basement level of the hospital. As soon as they both got out and were in a bricked hallway the voice of Eve came back again.

"Oh dear me, I should of told you ahead of time that visiting hours are over," she said while another voice spoke that only Xeo would know from his personal life.

"Heed her warning, brother…as you aren't ready to know your place in the real world," spoke Dreazin as Xeo could feel his presence even stronger that before.

"Dreazin!" Xeo said while Aya kept looking around to see if Eve or Dreazin were visible but only their voices echoed in the distance.

"Now…for your first lesson, Xeo. The Dark Side is everywhere as much at The Force is…only takes is for one's own view of darkness to manifest all around them."

"What he means is…" Eve said as Dreazin stop speaking for the time being. "Night, night…Don't let the bed bugs bite. Hehehe!" With that laugher being echoed on the floor Xeo and Aya were on a loud fizzle sound was being heard from a nearby control panel.

"The power!" Aya said while Xeo tried to open the doors with The Force but soon a tremendous amount of pain was felt within his body. He kneel down as he kept trying to use his Jedi powers but wasn't able to do anything by the time the power blew out. Only the emergency cyan lights were on.

"Damn it!" Xeo said as Dreazin's voice echoed again for both to hear.

"Now now…brother. I can't let you make this easy for yourself. You have to learn to accept the darkness all around you. Even for someone close to you to feel its power and fearful sights…as for now I must be off to help Eve. I hope you…two enjoy The Dark Side down there…hahahah!"

"Xeo!" Aya said while trying to get Xeo to stand up.

"He…he nullify my powers for the moment. They will come back…just…" Xeo said while look at the destroyed power box. "…If I could only get to it…"

"I doubt that you could have stopped it," Aya said while looking at the power box too. "You had to be crazy to stop that kind of power flow." Xeo just nodded and walked up to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Unable to use his Force Powers to unlock the door he tried the second best answer, his lightsaber. He ignites it and slowly runs the blade from top to bottom to melt of the lock. Once he did he kicked the doors open to not let the melting frame of the doors to get on him or Aya. They both walk in and looked at the control power box. "What a mess…" Aya said while they were looking at fuses and wiring completely ripped out, melted, and destroyed.

"Looks like it was murdered…" Xeo said while he could only think of that at the time. They both look to see what could be done. "Well I could get the wiring fixed but the fuses…I think we need to find some." Aya nodded as Xeo tried his best to add the right wires to work again while using his lightsaber, as a tool this time, to melt the wires to become whole again. After some trial and error, Xeo could tell that all the work he did was done. "That's over with…now for those fuses. See any of them around?"

"Nope…" Aya said while she looked around for anything that was remotely a useable fuse that wasn't burnt out or destroyed. "Better go look for some." They got out of the power box room and back into the hallway. "No use trying the other elevator without power unless you could use your Jedi abilities to move it on your own?"

"Not until I can feel it again. For now…I just have to use my lightsaber," Xeo said while trying to even use the simple powers against the broken elevator. So far he couldn't feel The Force at the moment as he had to trust Aya's power to aid them in the dark and silence corridors of the basement floor. They kept walking down until they could see a couple of doors at the end of the corridor, which they were one on each side of another wall and one door to their far right side.

"This might take a while," Aya said while she looked at Xeo. "You think we should split up?" He thought about it but wasn't too sure if he needs to use The Force and was in a sticky situation.

"I would say yes but not in my current state…" said the powerless Jedi to Aya. She slowly walked up with her handgun aimed while trying the first nearest right side door. Opening up the door she wasn't able to see anything inside of the room at first, but her eyes did pick up an object near on top of a wooden shelf. Aya reached for it as Xeo could tell that it was a fuse that they need to use. "Hold on, Aya…I can give you a hand," Xeo said while seeing how she was having a hard time trying to get the fuse.

"It's okay I think I…got it," Aya said while getting the fuse at last and putting it in her jacket pocket. She then turns towards Xeo to say, "Thank you anyways, Xeo." He nodded while starting to stand up on his own as he could feel a bit of his powers coming back. To Xeo's surprise that he was able to have a touch of The Force back in time for Aya to notice the presences of NMCs nearby as she readied her handgun for them. "I hope you have your powers back."

"Kind of but I can tell we're not going after anything humanoid. This feels…much different," Xeo said as they both look around the other side of room that was divided by a wooden shelf in the middle. As they moved near the other side they were able to see an NMC that looked like an overgrown cell creature. It had a visible nucleus and clear membrane and slithered on the ground. Unable to be at his fullest, Xeo got his lightsaber out and only used one hand as he used the Shii-Cho style for quick slashes. Aya didn't waste time for the NMCs as three of the overgrown monsters came after her. Not being able to make a headshot count, she was able to tell that the nucleus would count as a brain as she shot a few rounds into one of them. It died and started to melt right away. Xeo moved in as one of the NMC tried to let off a red volatile gel like substance at the Jedi. The lightsaber dissolved it as he thrust his weapon into the creature. Although Xeo did kill one of them the last remaining NMC cell type monster was able to lunch its red substance at him. It landed on his hand but nothing happen because it was covered up by his gloves. He just looked at it and changed his footing to end its life. He got back up while Aya reloads her gun. "I guess it would have been bad if I had exposed flesh," he said while Aya looked at the door on the other side of the room.

"Let's move…" Aya said while she opens up the door and they both came out of the room. Xeo kept trying to get the substance off his glove while Aya look to her left to see a door that wasn't been opened before; however, to her right…was the little girl again. "Maya wait!" she said to her as Xeo looked at Aya.

"Aya?...I don't see…" he said while Aya kept talking out loud.

"It's me!" Aya spoke. "Why are you dressed in those clothes? You must be cold…?" her voice went from energetic to a confused tone as the vision of 'Maya' went walking off to the left from Aya's point of view. Xeo could only think about what just happened but had to ask Aya.

"She…showed up again? Maya?" the Jedi asked Aya.

"She was there. I could tell…I could," Aya pleaded to Xeo but he just nodded. "Uh…Xeo I don't want you to think that I'm…"

"No…" Xeo said while he already knew what Aya was about to say. "The Force can also show visions and images of those we know or haven't seen yet. Those who are alive and those who have passed on and become one with The Force. For you to see Maya and only you eludes me. Strange…" Xeo ponders for a moment while looking back at Aya to answer what she was going to say about herself. "Anyways…no I don't think your crazy, Aya. This happens from time to time as someone who can feel The Force…come on." Aya nodded to Xeo as they both head down the hallway that Maya, that only Aya could have be able to see, to the door that she went into while vanishing. Opening up the door was a desk with some paperwork and a model skeleton of in a corner.

"A dead end?" Aya said while trying to understand why Maya went into this room. Xeo looked around the room and then looked at Aya.

"I think I could try to sense out anything that is important. Give me a second," the Jedi said while his powers started to come back. He was able to feel The Force more as time went on after what Dreazin did to make him gimp at the moment. Xeo use his Force Sight to see the room with any indications of anything important. It didn't take him long to see something within the desk's storage. "Try that right top drawer." Aya walked over to open it and saw a key inside saying 'Autopsy Key'.

"Well…we got a key. Don't know how much this can help out?"

"In time…" Xeo said while walking over to the left side of the room to see a curtain blocking their pathway to a larger room. Bodies with blankets covered in bloodstains were on the right side while morgue storage bins were on the left. The bodies were fresh from lack of skin as Aya could think of what the corpuses would be from.

"I think those are the Carnegie Hall victims…but why are they still out on the tables?"

"I could only guess…but I'm not the kind to guess at this point," Xeo said while they kept going to the long room to hear a sudden sound being made from one of the storage bins for the dead. Aya took up her gun as Xeo was ready for what could be another NMC attack. Sure enough it was another attack; however, the table for one of the dead bodies became a humanoid NMC and jumped at Xeo while the some doors were forced up to show more overgrown cell monsters coming at them. Aya thought Xeo needed the NMC off but it didn't take him long to flip his body and forced the NMC off into a red gel substance. The humanoid creature started to scream out in pain from the burning sensation it was feeling as Aya put it down from her weapon. After she blew its brains out, Xeo was able to Force Pull one of the cell like monsters into his lightsaber as he had it in a reverse stance style while swing it upwards. He lunged at another nearby NMC still having his lightsaber reveres by driving in into the nucleus of the creature. Aya ran over to get close enough to take down the last one as its membrane oozed all over the floor. Checking each other for anything blood from the NMCs they move on to the other side of the room and out the door. Going out of the door they were back in the hallway which the door they came out of was the farthest door to the right.

"Let's try that door down there," Aya said as she points to the door that was on their left from once they enter this hallways before. They both went down the corridor, passing the intersection that they came out before, and got to the door she pointed to before. Xeo tried to open it before but it was locked. Thought he should us his Jedi powers to open the lock but Aya saw the door was titled 'Autopsy Room'. "Let me…" Aya said as she tried the key and the door became unlocked. Leaving the key in the door, they both enter the room slowly to see if any NMCs were larking in the shadows. More bodies of burn victims were on tables as they're insides were opened up from pervious operations. Aya walked slowly and checking every hidden place for an NMC to be hiding while Xeo check the paper work on some of the bodies on a nearby table.

"More of them…from Carnegie hall. This body was marked for organ donation…that one too," Xeo said while waking over to the other table. "I highly doubt that they will come back as NMCs if most of the organs are missing." Aya kept walking over to another door on the other side of the room; however, Xeo was able to feel imminent danger close to Aya. He looked to see where she was as the presence of an NMC was right about her. "Aya…don't move," the Jedi said while getting his lightsaber ready to strike down the hard to see cell creature above Aya's head. Aya froze in here spot as her body was telling her where it was. Without warning she turns to face the NMC on the ceiling and discharges her gun, but the monster was already being to fall on to her. Xeo, risking her life by trying to use whatever amount of Force Power he had in him, turns his lightsaber on and Force Speeds and Force Jumps at the monster. In mid-flight, the Jedi was able to swing his lightsaber and cut it down into two while passing by it. As he went passed the dead NMC he was able to see that it didn't went into two halves but he knew he made his mark on it. Forcing Pushing the dead creature away from Aya his body went towards the door and destroyed the door by crashing into it. Aya got back up and look to see that all what Xeo did was in an instant as after she shot her gun off that the NMC was dead and Xeo was inside the other room. Aya runs into the cremation chamber room to see Xeo on his back.

"Xeo?" Aya said while he opened up his eyes and look at her.

"I really though…that…would of gone better," he said while Aya extended her arm for Xeo to grab on too. Once he got back up and brushed off the dust on his own leather jacket they both looked around the room for anything that was important. Aya soon found another fuse on top of a medical locker as Xeo could feel something odd about a body that was lying on the ground.

"Found another!" she said as it went into her pocket with the other fuse.

"I think one more shall do…" Xeo said while he was checking out the body to find a shiny object under it. "…I think this also will help." He found a keycard with the color blue on it. They both meet up together and started walking out of the cremation and autopsy rooms.

"Were I saw Maya…there was a blue light flashing near the other side of the wall…it could work there," Aya said while they were making their way back to the hallway where Maya was spotted. At the end of the hallway Xeo gave Aya the keycard and inserted it into the card reader. The door opened automatically while Aya discards the keycard away on the floor. Once inside they saw a door on the right side; however, Aya had another moment of saying Maya near another power box. The little girl coughed as Aya couldn't ignore her being there even after Xeo talked to her about The Force and those who are dead. She didn't know if she had a power like Xeo but she couldn't dyne the fact of seeing Maya off in the distance. "Maya wait! Don't leave me…alone…" Aya yelled out. Xeo just kept looking at her while still unable to see Maya but tried to use his Force Powers to feel Maya's aura. The vision of the little girl vanished again as Aya feeling upset the more she tried to find her sister. The Jedi wasn't able to feel anything or able to know any presence in The Force from where Aya was looking at.

"I don't get it…you can see her and yet…I'm not able to feel her aura," Xeo said while Aya turned her head for a moment and then walked down the hallway. Xeo could tell she wasn't happy at the fact that her sister kept running away as if she was doing something wrong. They both tried the next door on their right. The room had lockers and a sliding door that was left open. Slowly they walked pass the sliding door until it shut suddenly. Xeo turned around as Aya aim around the room to see if NMCs were hiding in with them; however, there was one NMC hiding with them. It came out of the shadows to show itself as a creature that had multiple parts of the human body all rolled into one monster. It had an elongated hand and was a tri-pod like monster. The NMC wasn't a humanoid but it had the makings of one.

"Oh…wow. Eve has done far worst then I could imagination," Aya said as the monster came after them. It tried to use its hand to claw at Aya but she felt the need to use her power to speed up her reflexes. She dodges most of its attacks until Xeo came around the dismembered the arm of the NMC. It screamed out as it tried to trample the Jedi. Aya shot at one of its legs to slow it down but it kept on moving. Xeo Force Push a chair into the monster to knock it over and to be on its back. He came over and took a few swings to kill it but it didn't die as it kept trying to attack him. Aya then unloads her handgun until the monster finally gives into the blood lost and dies. As it melted away, Aya and Xeo just looked at each other about what they saw.

"Eve…this is something twisted by a power like The Dark Side," Xeo said.

"Whatever it is…it's no more. I just hope it's the only time will run into something like that…" Aya said while looked beyond the already dissolving NMC to see a tinkle off in the distance. As she goes over to see what it is Xeo kept trying to open the door with his Force Powers. "I think we found the last one!" Aya said to Xeo as she found the last fuse they needed to get the power starting.

"That's great!" Xeo said while still trying to get the door to open. Aya walked over to Xeo when he had used his Force Push onto the glass door and shatters it. "It wasn't opening…" he said while Aya looked at what he did with his Force Powers. Walked pass the broken glass they got out of the room while heading for the power box that they need to turn back on. Once they were near the power box Aya puts the fuses into the proper place and switch on the power lever. The cyan lights went away as the normal bright white lights came back on. "Good job, Aya," Xeo said as a complement for what she just fixed.

"All the credit doesn't go to me. You did your part," Aya said back to Xeo as they make their way to the only working elevator in the building. Aya presses the button as they wait for the elevator to come down. At this time Xeo only makes one comment to himself.

"Light always prevails, Dreazin…" Aya looked at him for a moment while pushing her aside to see him clearer and for her hair to be straight.

"I guess you failed his lesson?" Aya said while trying to be witty at him.

"Na…this will just make him think of some other trial he would put me through." The elevator chimed as the door opened up. They both go inside as Aya presses for the main floor this time without trying to have a repeat of what Xeo and Aya went through. As soon as the cart of the elevator reach the main floor Xeo walks and started heading of the main entrance room again; however, he could not hear Aya's footsteps. "Aya?" he said while she looked down to the floor followed by her talking to herself.

"Maya…and…me?" Aya said while the vision of both her and Maya ran passing through Xeo's legs and disappearing again. "Xeo…I saw Maya and…" she kept saying but her talking stopped as Xeo turned around fast to see another twisted humanoid NMC on the main floor. Off in the distance Maeda was even able to see the creature and took step back from the building.

"Oh my! Damn it, Xeo or Aya…Just kill it!" Maeda yelled out at them. Xeo didn't waste any time if Aya didn't have a clear shot and just rushed the monster. The creature ran to Xeo but the Jedi slid under the monster while his lightsaber cut off all three legs. At the point he Force Pushes the monster into the air that made it impacted into the ceiling. By then, the Jedi got back on his feet quickly and Force Jumps at the NMC. He upper cuts the monster into its chest with this lightsaber and killed it with only a little use of Ataru style. Falling back down and rolling away from the remains of the NMC he just killed stood back up while Aya was witnessing his will of The Force.

"That was close…" Aya had to say while seeing Xeo not moved by what he just did.

"Now…what about you seeing yourself?" Xeo said while turning off his lightsaber.

"I just did…me and Maya…running down towards you…off to the left." Xeo looked to Aya's left to see a double door being open.

"Somehow…I think Maya is guiding you. That door is open," Xeo said while they make haste towards the newly opened door. As soon as they step into the door they were seeing an exanimation room with an X-ray displayer and beds for people to rest on; however, they were also seeing another kind of NMC. This time they were being blocked by a kangaroo type creature.

"…This…is odd," Aya said while Xeo didn't have a clue why it would be weird until Aya explained to him. "That can't be here. It's from another part of the world…"

"Unless Central Park has anything to do with it…the zoo?" Xeo said while the kangaroo creature tried to tail whip both Aya and Xeo. It only stood a chance as Aya shot its tail and Xeo sliced of its head off with a diagonal cut.

"Could be…" Aya said while they kept moving to the other side of the room. There was another section to the exanimation room while two more kangaroo like monster came after them. One jump high at Xeo while he was seeing it in mid-air.

"I'll take that bet…" he said while he jump as high and at the NMC while Aya started putting lead into the other kangaroo. But the time she was done with it, Xeo kicked the creature and send it flying into the ground while coming down on top of it, which his lightsaber ran through its neck. After Aya reloads her gun she was able to feel something odd about the room they were in. Xeo watched the NMC melt away and could feel his powers coming back to him in full effect, which even made him think if he was able to do more that he knew at this point. "I can feel The Force really helping me out now. I'm not the kind of person that would use this power for attacks like those but…I'm been able to pull of moves that I think even Skywalker wouldn't…do…" Xeo said while Aya was looking at two beds in the room. "Aya?" the Jedi ask her while she kept looking.

"This room…! I've seen it before! Xeo…look!" she said while Xeo look on with her and could tell already that this was the place that he saw her vision of the little girl being on the table, which was now a hospital bed.

"This is where…I could see it. Aya?" Xeo said while she wasn't able to speak for she was having her body feel heat from within.

"I'm…getting hot! Xeo!" Aya said while the Jedi came over to her side. Trying to use his Force Heal on Aya he was also beginning to feel the heat from Aya influencing his mind. "I…know I've been here before…but why?" she kept saying while Xeo tried his best to fight off the heat from his own body and to help Aya but it wasn't working. The pain started to get to him as Aya kept getting hot with no signs of cooling off. "What…what was I doing…here?"

"Just fight it, Aya!" Xeo yelled at her but soon his mind was taken over by the heat as both Aya and Xeo had their eyesight blinded by light. Soon it became apparent that they were living through a flashback from Aya's life. Xeo was able to see it with her when his Force Powers were being block by Aya's mitochondrial power. It triggered his mind to be connected to hers temporarily through The Force. They were seeing the beds with no one in them for the moment. Soon a flash came with a pulsating sound echoing in the background as a little was shown on the bed to the left. Then both beds had two little girls with a doctor looking over them. Another flash happened to only see one girl on the right bed being there while the doctor kept looking. The vision then started flashing more of the hospital that they been through too much as it suddenly went black. From Aya's visions came more of Xeo's pass life being shown to her in such fast passé. Xeo and Dreazin fighting each other on The Light of Hope, the pass days being on Earth, Eve, NMCs, NYPD, Daniel, and Aya herself with the moments he looked at her when she knew…and didn't knew. It all came to an end with fire all around to see and a man standing in the middle of the fire. At first the shadowy figure was not able to see but then the face showed as Dreazin's face; however, it quickly turned away as showed Xeo's face instead while having a change in his personality and eye coloring being a mix of orange and red. Once the visions ended Aya was able to get back up as Xeo let go of her. They both looked at each other to figure out what just happened.

"I saw…Maya…and me," Aya said. "We were on the beds over there…in this very room. But what was that of you?"

"I have…no idea…it felt…like me but different," Xeo said while trying to explain to her about Xeo's vision of him being in fire; however, Aya did say something else about the visions.

"By the way…what was that vision of me? The time after we saved Ben?" Aya asked Xeo while he tried not to be too informal about what he did.

"I…I was just noticing how you were able to…have all that power and still be…human? Eh?" he said while Aya could see pass him.

"You're Jedi right? So…why lie?" Aya said while Xeo felt caught in the act.

"Uh…okay, Aya. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time but I just had a moment to just…look. That's all," Xeo said while Aya felt she was being viewed by him in a bad way.

"You didn't know and yet…you still did?"

"I just think that…you have some kind of talent that is…rare in my point of view. If you are the only one to have this power it makes me wonder how powerful you can be. It just…makes me ponder…that's all," Xeo said while Aya kept asking him to get to the truth.

"Really? It isn't just thinking?"

"I can't…tell…I have no idea what's going on with my mind…just…ARG!" Xeo said while closing his eyes and putting one of his hands on his forehead as he spoke to himself. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…" Xeo recites the Jedi Code as Aya looked around the room for anything else that stood out as important. As Xeo was to himself for the time being, Aya walked over to one of the beds that she was on when she was young. While examining the bed she was able to find a green keycard on a nearby table.

"Found another keycard. I think we can use this to open that door with the green slider," Aya said while Xeo stops and nodded as her.

"Good…let's see where that takes us." They both head out of the exanimation rooms and back into the main hallway without any NMCs to run into. Once back at the door with the green key reader, Aya takes the car and inserts it. The reader checks it and unlocks the door as they swing automatically. Discarding the card they both head into a very low lit room with only the moon to show anything in the shadows. They head left from where they were standing at the moment and head down the corridor while seeing the ceiling falling apart and the wall at the end being destroyed. They walk as soon as they saw a door off to the left of them but not before Xeo felt another disturbance in The Force. "Hold on, Aya…I feel…something to do with what we came here for. It's coming form in that room." Aya nodded while opening up the door. They were jumped by three kangaroo creatures as one flew into the door by accident. Aya took aim and shoot the only two that were in range of her Beretta. Xeo went into the room and just stood there for a second to know where the last one was. He just turned on his lightsaber as the NMC jump for him but instead ran into his blade and fell into a pile of burning flesh.

"Ugh…how do you stand the smell?" Aya said while Xeo looked at her and just shrugged his shoulders. "Now what was your powers telling you?"

"This has something to do with…the sperm bank. Liquid…nitrogen. It keeps it cool without spoiling it. That valve!" Xeo said while point to it. Aya walked towards it but Xeo stopped her by shaking his head and his free hand that didn't have his lightsaber griped. "I got this…" and with that he use The Force to move the valve to cut off the flow of coolant to the sperm back.

"That should make our job easier…assuming Eve didn't get to it first," Aya said while they got out of the room and back into the darkened hallway. As they were heading out Xeo could begin to feel the flow of the coolant current within the building's pipes.

"I can tell that the pipes that lead up to the sperm bank is…on a floor…I can tell it's the 13th floor," he said. They both went back to the elevator section of the hospital and called up the elevator to get to the higher floors. Once inside the elevator cart Aya pushes for the 13th floor as Xeo was able to feel a change in The Dark Side current throughout the building. "Oh no…I think…" Xeo said while trying hard to feel the energy flow of The Force around the hospital. The Dark Side powerful presence started to fade away as they got to the 13th floor. Unable to shake of his feeling through The Force, Xeo could only think of one possible explanation. "Dreazin…he left. Damn! I thought I was close to getting to him but…well…at least Eve is around here."

"Yes, Xeo…somewhere around here…" Aya said while the door chimed and opened for them. Once out of the elevator it was a narrow hallway with sets of doors on each side. "Which door?" she said to Xeo as he used his Jedi Sight to see any hint of a possible pathway. He was able to see some footprints, within The Force, left behind another human being in this building; although, it wasn't a fresh trail but he could know who's it belong to.

"Dreazin's trail…it goes to that door," Xeo said as he goes left and then to the farthest right door in the hallway while passing by another dead body on the opposite side of the hallway. Aya walked behind him as he was the only one to know where to go. When entering the room they were encounter by another humanoid twisted monster. Xeo was able to surprise it by Force Pushing it into a wall as Aya step aside and shot off a few rounds into the creature; however, it didn't put up a fight as it fell dead over from Aya's shots.

"Well…that was easy," Aya said while Xeo kept looking with his Force Sight to see his pathway lead to a door that was locked.

"Hmm…locked and no keycard…I wonder," he said while Aya looked around the room for a sign of something that could help them.

"What does the door say?" she asked Xeo.

"Kennel holding area. Why?" Xeo said while Aya walked over to the other side of the room while the NMC started to melt away. On the other side of the room was a big red arrow which had a label saying "Kennel holding area".

"I think I found the unlocking mechanism!" Aya said while trying to move a medical cart out of the way. When she did that a button was visible to be seen and she pushed it.

"That did it," Xeo said as he moved his hand to feel the door not being hold back by anything. They both go into the room together while another set of kangaroo NMCs inhabited it. Full of cages and a pool of water in the middle that made Xeo have an idea. "You got right…I'll go left." With that said the NMCs were alerted to their presence as Xeo ran up to one and cut it down with ease. Aya move to right side of the room and shot one down in the head. The Jedi Force Push another of one of the creatures into a nearby NMC while Aya took down another by the time she was on the other side of the room. Xeo than Force Jumps into the air has high as he could and Force Saber Throws his lightsaber into the last two NMCs in the room before they could get up. The both kept walking down to another section of the room that ended up being a hallway. They came across a door that said "sperm bank" on it.

"Finally!" Aya said as she enters the room for see if Eve was inside, but to her reaction of seeing Eve was only met with disappointment and another NMC in the room. Another twisted humanoid type monster was in the room as she took aim and used up her whole clip. It was dying as she reloaded her gun while Xeo came into the room to just get his lightsaber through its brainstem. After that battle they had Aya looks around to see that the sperm samples that she needed to get to was already raided and tubes of the samples were on the floor as some were still left inside the containers. "Damn! We're too late…" she said while having a feeling of frustration and doubt within her mind as anything they do was only one step behind Eve.

"I knew Dreazin had a hand in this…looks like he bought enough time to do what Eve needed. Now I know for a fact they are working together…but…that's not how a Dark Jedi thinks," Xeo said while Aya kept looking through the tubes of already spoiled semen.

"Xeo…we tried. It's just going to be harder on us to stop Eve unless she gets away at this point," Aya said while giving up in her search any chances of finding tubes of sperm that isn't empty, but it led her to some tossed up papers on the floor. She looked at the turn over file cadent with documents and started going through it for any reason why Eve or Dreazin had it lying on the ground. As she kept looking through she found some document that caught her Aquamarine eyes. "What is this…?" She pulled out a paper file of a HLA listing. "The HLA list. Ben's and Lorraine's names are on here too. It's the same list that was on 's computer…" she said as she looked at Xeo. "The list that you accidently found!"

"Really?" Xeo said while he ponders. "Why would that list be in there in this mess…and…if we were following Dreazin's footsteps leading us here…then…why would he be interested in that kind list?"

"You ask me? He's your brother…" Aya said while trying to look more on the list. "What's he trying to do, Klamp that is…" Xeo got down to over look at Aya's shoulder while she kept digging around the record files in the cabinet. "These are…the patient records. Hmm…I wonder if they have anything…" she kept saying while a name came up that she couldn't turn away from. "Mariko Brea…my mother's record. December 23, 1977- taken in with Maya Brea after an accident. Pronounced dead after cardiac arrest," she kept looking for more information but wasn't able to come up with anything. "Damn it, Xeo…the next page is missing. It's somewhere else…"

"I think I know where…" Xeo said while using The Force to pick up another section of the document and handing it to Aya.

"Melissa Pearce…!" Aya said while she read the paper report as Xeo looked over. "December 23, 1977- emergency hospitalization. Operation successful. After 6 months of hospitalization, released. Needs medication from hospital." Aya then looked at Xeo. "Melissa and Maya were brought in to the hospital on the same day…and operated on," she said while starting to have mix feelings about Maya and Eve while Xeo thought of a disturbing correlation.

"On the same day. Maya isn't alive yet Melissa was…now she's Eve with the medication and the information we know of her life and how she was fighting to be the actress she wanted to be. What I don't get is how Maya could have anything to do with…" Xeo said while Aya let out an outburst.

"No…it can't be! Xeo it can't!" Aya said at Xeo.

"Aya. I don't know either…it sounds too…well," he tries to say to make Aya not think about what her dead sister might have been but she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

"No…Xeo…" she said while trying to not think about it. "Let just get after Eve…I'll…I'll be fine." After getting on her feet as Xeo did the same they both left the room. Xeo was able to feel the lesser Dark Side energy being strong near the elevator doors.

"I think we are close to her…down that way. That elevator is locked but not if I can help it," Xeo said as they both got neat the door to the elevator. With a wave of his hand the lock was released and the door opened up. A pone entering the elevator Xeo was able to spot something that was a sure sign of things to come. "Look, Aya…" he pointed to an empty tube of sperm. It was safe to assume that Eve, with the help of Dreazin, got what they needed.

"…Eve is going to have her creature…but not before I put her down myself!" Aya said while checking her gun's clip.

"I understand what you must be feeling but please, Aya…you can't let your personal feelings get in the way of such things right now…Eve is close and you can't let yourself be blinded by your emotions and…" Xeo kept telling her while the door chimed and was opening up. Out of nowhere two red crimson colored claws came at both Aya and Xeo. Aya missed the incoming claws but Xeo was hooked on one by his leather jacket. "And by The Force! Did I just make myself eat my own words!" the Jedi was being held by a massive NMC that looked like a spider with eight legged crimson claws to count and a body that had the texture of a human brain. The head was small but look insect in nature as its mouth had webbing coming out. Although Xeo was a trained Jedi he didn't count on the fact that his lightsaber was not with him as it was on the ground. "Aya! My lightsaber!" he said while she looked for his weapon. Meanwhile, Xeo kept trying to get his jacket unhooked by the monster as it used him as a rag doll. He Force Pushes the NMC's claw to loosen the jacket but it only made it more determent to kill Xeo. Aya kept looking on the ground as was able to pick up Xeo's lightsaber. Rushing over she tried to get the NMC's attention away from Xeo by shooting at its legs. It turned towards Aya and let out a web shot at her as she tries to get out of the way; however, she didn't get out in time as her feet were immobilized by it. It slowly came over as Aya kept trying to shoot anywhere that would stun the monster but nothing phased it. Xeo could only tell that it was going to make Aya her next meal if he couldn't do anything to get loose from the jacket while the zipper didn't work. "Oh come on! How can a zipper be…" he said to himself while the NMC was right over Aya and was leading his head at her face. Aya looked at Xeo while showing doubt in her eyes and expression as he couldn't do anything. "Aya…his eyes!" Xeo screamed at Aya while she nodded and took aim; however, it wasn't so sudden for her to shoot the NMC as Xeo could feel Aya's body beginning to summon her powers again. "Uh…Aya?" Xeo said while acting cautious to know what Aya was planning to do but he knew already what was going to happen. One of the monster's legs started to lift up to make the final strike at Aya. "Aya!" Xeo yelled out while Aya responded back.

"Get clear if I hit it!" Aya said as the powers from her mitochondria came into a single focal point at her gun and, once again, fired a high yield energy blast. The face of the creature was burnt but not melted at the shot made some of its legs disable. Xeo was nearly in the blast area as it started yelling in pain but quickly got over it. By then Xeo was able to see Aya was dazed out as her powers had a toll on her mind. The Jedi then was able to see her handgun in plain sight. He reached out with The Force to take it away from Aya. Once in his hands, Xeo took aim at the spider looking monster's head and use all of the ammo in the gun. It was blinded and kept swaying around in hope to take both of them down.

"Out…" Xeo said while he looked at Aya and tried again to use The Force. This time he was able to get his lightsaber into his other hand. As soon as he felt it in his other free hand he ignites his weapon and cuts off the claw that he was stuck on. He was free form the NMC as he rushed over to Aya to free her from the webbing. Carefully using his lightsaber to melt of the webbing goo, Aya was coming around and could feel the will to get back up. "Here…" he said while giving her empty handgun back to Aya. The monster came around while trying to hear their voices. She reloaded her gun while Xeo pointed his weapon towards the NMC waiting for the next attack. From the mouth of the creature the webbing started too retracted as spark of fire started to be visible. "That's not good…" Xeo said while the NMC's mouth started to engulf in flames. Aya already knew that it was going to make its attack as she could feel her body suddenly being able to move faster. She ran to one side while Xeo Force Jump away as the monster's mouth spits out a fireball that was bigger than either of them. They missed it as it made a hole in the roof from the intense heat it discharged. Xeo got on top of the creature's head as he makes a couple of strikes with his weapon. Aya shot off round after round as another leg from the monster came off and it was unbalance. "Time to end this…" he said as he was thrown off by the NMC uncontrolled walking. Aya shot her last round into the back of the creature as more blood kept spewing out as Xeo was far away from the creature.

"Xeo what are you going!?" Aya said while looking at him from afar.

"Taking him down!" he said while he was lowering his upper body and bending his knees with his lightsaber at his side. Feeling The Force in his feet he was beginning to have the sudden burst of Force Speed. Thinking of how he would take the creature down, he charged the NMC in such a fashion that he was a blur to Aya's eyesight. The Jedi went to the monster's left side as Xeo went with the Ataru form as the blade took off its set of legs while it felt to the ground. He then move in a fast motion and cut off the back end of the creature's body and a few legs from an upper cut strike. Running over to the air conditioning units on top of the roof he runs up, what was only a little surface to run on flips back high enough to get over the front side of the monster. His lightsaber makes a clean cut and put it out of its misery while landing in a pose for a moment until the beast was dead for sure. Aya runs over to Xeo while he gets up and holds his lightsaber above his head with the blade pointing to his left side and then swinging it to his left side while still having it on.

"All I can say is…wow," Aya said as she can't believe the powers that Xeo can do or hold back.

"It was becoming too much for me and I felt that it had to end like that. The sear power of that NMC was not something to trifle with," Xeo said.

"Well…it made short work of that thing, too. Think that I was able to put a dent in it with my powers…" Aya said while another voice spoke just as soon as she finished her sentence.

"As do I agree with you!" said Eve. They both turned to see the crimson flower shape looking being floating at them with a smile on her face. Aya points here gun at her while Xeo just had his lightsaber gripped tightly for anything to happen. "So, you've found this place. How nice…"

"You're going to use the sperm to give birth to the Ultimate Being! Right?" Aya said as Eve laugh at her.

"You're a bright one!" Eve said. "But so much you can't understand. Even you…Xeo. To think that you were going to meet up with your brother. He doesn't have the heart to meet with you…yet," she said while having a moment of her eyes to widen at them both.

"Dreazin can't get far…even he help you get the sperm sample," Xeo said while Eve laughed even more at his comment.

"Oh my…are you so wrong! Your brother was not just only here for that but for certain documents that were important…"

"What?" Aya said as Xeo just kept looking at Eve.

"Oh I can't explain it all…he said, "In time Xeo…you will learn the true nature of your existence, The Force, and his grand ideal way of life." and it will happen," Eve said while Xeo couldn't do anything.

"You can take me to him…" Xeo said while Eve just gave him a cold stare

"All in due time…he isn't ready for our…homecoming with you. Like what I am trying to do with the Ultimate Being. The first rebellion took place some years ago on a far off eastern island. There, my sister committed a fatal error. I'm higher in the evolution chain than my sister. I will never commit the same mistake," Eve said.

"You're not my…" Aya spoke to Eve while trying not to agree with the documentation that she found on the floor.

"Finally caught on, huh…?"

"NO!" Aya yelled out at Eve. Xeo wasn't too sure about the facts that Aya knew but he had no choice but to listen in.

"You feeble organism depend on machines to do all the work! Even you Xeo…your so called "elegant weapon" that your brother tells me about is nothing more than a tool like the tool that you are! A slave to the Light Side…not able to become natural in life. You won't be able to live the way you are for much longer. Dreazin will…he has accepted his life to being like any other life from on this world…and the other Dark Jedi. Sadly I won't be able to see them all in my grand view to bring the mitochondria to its full potential!" Eve said as Xeo walked in front of Aya.

"I know why you trust Dreazin but don't…! Even if you are going to bring this world down with your kind Dreazin isn't the type to just let this happen. You're being used! Can you see that…" Xeo explained while Eve kept on laughing.

"No no…my misguided midi-chlorian fool. He needs me…and…" Eve said while able to hear the mitochondria in Aya's body spilling out every bit of detail that they know including the fact of why Dreazin said about his fate being sealed. "…oh…so that's why he said you're fate was sealed…"

"What about it Eve? What did Dreazin say about my fate!?" Xeo yelled at her.

"I was wrong then…about you. You have changed…he was right. The mitochondria that I can hear from her body told me about what you have been through with Xeo. Now you are being human after. You're own physiological body is undergoing the same 'change' as she is. You're unlocking the potential of Dreazin's power without even noticing." Xeo stood silently for a moment to ponder. Aya kept looking right at Eve as she kept talking to both Xeo and Aya. "You're midi-chlorains are reacting much like your brother's but at a slower rate...a rate that you won't be able to live much longer!" Eve said while Xeo kept walking closer to her as she turned away and looked up into the sky. The Jedi then stop to feel the presences of something fast coming towards them. Xeo was able to make out three machine type flying units head close by. Aya then was able to see them from a far distance as an F-15 and two Harriers jet crafts were coming by. While Aya was unable to understand at the moment why jet crafts were even flying below 'the deck', Eve was taking hold of her powers and using them to influence the pilots in the jet crafts. They flew over as Xeo was being shown the air superiority of Earth's technology as it wasn't a match to what the Jedi knows back in New Republic space.

"Stop!" Aya said as she too could feel the sudden change in her body while Xeo could feel the pilot's lives be twisted away to Eve's power. The pilot's mitochondria started to come out of every orifice and then melt the bodies away. One of the Harriers collided into another as only one of them exploited in the air. Eve turned back to Aya and Xeo while speaking to them.

"You have just witness the limitations of humanity!"

"Please! Just stop!" Aya yelled at Eve while she kept smiling.

"What if I don't want to? Really…it's a shame we couldn't understand each other…like you and Xeo could. Hahaha!" Eve laugh as she started to fly away from the hospital roof.

"The jet!" Aya said at Xeo. "It's going to crash into the roof. We need to get out of here! NOW!"

"I could stop it…" Xeo said while Aya shook her head.

"Even if you could...it would explode. Were in the middle of the city and…" Aya kept talking while Xeo looked around and believed her.

"Okay! Were out of here!" he said while they make it for the elevator but Xeo stops Aya in her tracks. "No…not enough protection even if we could make all the way down we still have more floors to go down and those NMCs will slow us."

"Then what!?" Aya said desperately trying to think of another way. They both looked around fast before Aya spotted a window washer crate. "Over there!" she yelled out as they both ran for the crate. Xeo thought it was not going to hold but could hear the jet coming in even closer.

"I'm not so sure about this but what the hell!" Xeo said while they both jump into the crate. Soon as they got back up from the steep jump the already doomed Harrier crashes onto the roof of the hospital and exploded. The blast from it was powerful enough to melt the crate's wires as it dropped them into a free fall. "Shit…" he said while Aya looked around and could only think of the uncertain feeling of death creeping up her spine.

"Please tell me…you have something in mind to save us!?" Aya yelled while the crate started grinding on the hospital's wall. Xeo looked at the ground coming closer to them and could only think of one way to save their lives.

"Aya…grab hold of me!" Xeo said while she puts her Beretta in her jacket's pocket. Aya got one arm around his underside of one of his own arms while her other arm was around his back, which they were held by her hands.

"Okay…?" Aya said as the speed was becoming too much for the crate to be stable. Xeo, taking one of his hands, use his Force Push to angle the crate in 45 degrees. From there he held on to the crate's frame work and waited for the time to be just right to jump away from the crate. "What are you going to…" she said while Xeo spoke to her.

"Trust me…I've done his before!" the Jedi said while he sprang his feet away from the crate towards the wall of the hospital. Soon as his feet touched the wall he sent his body to head first towards the ground. With his other hand he uses his lightsaber's blade to go into the wall and start to slow them down. It began to work as the crate was able to be seen going faster as they were free falling. Aya was holding on for dear life as couldn't believe what Xeo was trying to do. "This might get rough!" Xeo warned Aya as they were about 30 feet away from the pavement. At this point Xeo turned off this lightsaber and flipped around to get his body to be upright. Using his Force Powers, the Jedi was summoning all that he could muster in the time they had before landing on the ground. Using his Force Push skill about 5 feet away from the ground he let it flow out of his hand and used it to decelerate them. From the use of his power it did nothing to harm Aya or Xeo, but the sidewalk they were going to land made a huge crater. Xeo then touched down on the ground without breaking any bones and then let Aya off his back.

"It worked…overkill but it worked." Aya said while being in the crater of Xeo's Force Push ability.


	20. Chapter 19

"It was in the heat of the moment…that I could only think of just that," Xeo said while brushing off the dust and grit from the impact he made with his Force Push. Aya and Xeo got out of the crater while a familiar voice was being yelled in the distance.

"Over here Maeda!" It was Daniel as he rushed over to the two whom had messed up hair dos. They brushed their hair aside to be normal looking again as Daniel look at the work Xeo did to the ground. "Holy shit! I mean it Xeo! You're some kind of superhero to make that kind of a hole in the ground…and you even saved Aya! You got a lot of guts trying to pull that off!"

"Daniel…glad to see you too," Xeo said while putting his lightsaber back into his belt hook.

"Aya!" Maeda said while running over as Aya had to speak from all the commotion that was happening.

"We don't have any time! Eve got away with a sperm sample!" Aya said as nothing else was said and started running towards Daniel's car. "Hey! What about the other car?"

"About that car…Xeo?" Daniel said while he pointed to the smoking wreck police car with the crate being on top of it.

"Oops…eh." Xeo said while Aya just shook her head in disbelief of the chances he would destroy that car. Everyone got into Daniel's cop car and drove away from the ruined hospital building.

"Did you find anyone inside?" Daniel said to either Aya or Xeo.

"Just…monsters that's all," Aya said while Xeo nodded off in the back of the car.

"Thank you for saving me, Daniel by the way!" Maeda said to Daniel with a pleasing tone. Xeo kept thinking in the back of his mind about what he felt from the vision that Aya had and how he could feel Maya's presence from the help of Aya. What confused him more was the voice of her sister being in the sample that Xeo looked when it was Aya's mitochondria under the microscope. From what Eve and Aya were talking in there conversation before the jet crashed was how Eve might have been Maya or a part of her. He wasn't able to think straight not with Eve being able to go with her plans for bring the mitochondrial race to power with the help of Dreazin, which he ponders about.

_"Maya…Aya…Eve. I don't get it. Maya is the source of all of this? I can feel her presences in Aya's mind and yet…within Eve's body and in Aya's sample back at the museum. Dreazin wasn't there but did what he needed to do with Eve. He's going to use her like he did with everyone else that I knew back in the New Republic. Nothing but death and chaos from him…but he is using Eve then why hasn't he been able to master the power he has been trying use from her. Is he…holding back or something else? Still…"_ he kept pondering to himself while Aya spoke to Daniel.

"Daniel is everything ok back at the station?"

"Sure it is, Aya…" Daniel answered her question while still talking. "But I did find some dirt on Klamp, but. Well…in the past, a doctor from that hospital was fire for giving out a patient list."

"A list?" Aya said while could only think about the HLA list. "You mean like the one with the HLA listing…?" Daniel nodded.

"I tell you Aya, these guys have access to just about everything. Those doctors…shit..." he said while not finishing up his talking; however, Xeo kept thinking to himself while overhearing the conversation happening.

_"About that list…HLA and Dreazin's aura footprints where there too…why would he need something like that?"_

"I've got other info too," Daniel kept speaking. "This is what I heard from Warner, who was into Melissa's background. She was seen going into the museum late at night on several occasions!"

"Eve…?" Aya said. "She was going into the museum while being as Melissa right?"

"I thought that too at first," Daniel answered back at Aya but didn't stop. "But from what I was understand from police reports that they saw more NMCs showing up near Central Park's zoo with in the distance…then going near the museum!" Xeo then broke his silence after hearing the info Daniel just said out loud.

"It…makes sense now!" Xeo said while everyone looked at him?

"What, Xeo?" Aya said while seeing an enlightening look on his face.

"Klamp…why he has been acting all high and mighty…why all this protection about the mitochondria in his research studies…Eve is using the museum as her own personal base of operations for NMCs and…Klamp's research!" Xeo said as Daniel was the first to her something that was true and unbelievable about Klamp.

"You're saying that thing is using Klamp!? Because it is that fuck up in the head that he will do anything for his research?"

"No…" Xeo said while understanding how madmen act with power. "Klamp is the kind of man would do anything to get attained power. Such is the nature of all things I've been seeing lately. There's something more to his research that just mitochondria itself. He wants to help Eve…somehow he could be able to be not effected by her power if he made a deal with her for…" Xeo kept saying while Daniel cuts him off.

"Motherfucker! I knew he was messed up in the head. Damn that Klamp!" Daniel yelled out as he drove the car into triple digit numbers on the speed gauge. Cruising at very high speeds they went fast as the car could handle. One false move and they would end up in a nearby building being charred bits, which was something Xeo didn't feel like being at the moment. He kept thinking to himself as one thing still wasn't been able to answer.

_"What did Eve say to me…being more human? Something Aya's mitochondria said to Eve that made her smile in her own way. Could it mean…could it…be…"_ Xeo said as he was able to look at Aya with her face looking towards the window. He thought Aya was exhausted from all the fighting but something felt unsettled in her mind. Unable to see her face he was only able to hear a small voice from Aya's direction giving out a name.

"…Maya…" she said while Xeo kept looking and wasn't able to understand still about the visions Aya could have of Maya and yet not him. It drove him back to the voices of Aya's mitochondria that became an endless cycle of thoughts until he passed out in the car.

"Xeo?" Maeda said while he could see that he was asleep but not for long until Aya looked at him being sounded asleep.

"What's wrong, Aya?" Daniel said while he knew something felt wrong with Aya.

"I don't know…something Eve said to him and me. About how my mitochondria told Eve everything we been together and she felt like Xeo wasn't…himself," Aya said while Daniel already thought of what that meant to him.

"You don't mean he isn't…what he is anymore?"

"You mean…a Jedi?" Maeda said while being quiet. "Something like his brother?"

"Aya?" Daniel said while trying to keep it down as they could in the car.

"He saved my life countless times before and I returned the favor, but lately…he's been doing stuff I haven't even thought was possible. I haven't seen him do anything that isn't against his ways that he said…but…" Aya said.

"But what?" Daniel spoke as Maeda listened in.

"I…don't know. Somehow I think he might be himself at times while in different moments he…isn't following his ways. His code of being a Jedi…" Aya said while Daniel just looked away from Aya and kept on driving.

"Aya…I don't know if it's even possible but…if he turns out to be just like his brother…don't think. Shoot," Daniel said while Aya couldn't believe the words he was saying to her.

"Daniel…why…I…" she said while Daniel looked at her.

"At least you can stop Eve with your powers but…even if you can get a chance for Xeo…take it…" Daniel said while already thinking about the possible outcome of two Dark Jedi being on Earth. Aya just nodded and looked away from him knowing she couldn't even take out Xeo if it was the only means of controlling the situation at hand. For some unknown reason it made her think too much about killing him as she slept in the car. Daniel kept driving along until they were back at the 17th precinct. He parked the car outside and woke Aya up. "Aya…were back." Aya opened her eyes and looked around to see that they weren't near the museum.

"Daniel why aren't we at the museum to go after Eve and Klamp?"

"Warner radio me in on the receiver. A unit was sent over to the museum to check out the building but…no one was inside and he didn't feel hot being inside of that place…until he had some food he couldn't keep down. Heh heh!" Daniel laughed while Aya got out of the car and Maeda too. Xeo woke up and got out of the car to as they all head back into the police station. All the cops they walked by saluted Daniel as others kept cleaning up the hallways. The detectives' desk area was back to its original look while Warner and Nix were mapping out known possible locations that were not investigated for signs of Eve or Klamp. The cops were calling in to outline units on the ground as the chopper was out of the question after Eve showed off her powers against the Navy's jet fighters. Xeo took this opportunity to scope out the room and could feel like a war control center back where he came from.

"Looks like every NYPD officer is going to war against Eve. If only that was partly the problem," Xeo said as Daniel turn to him.

"Not just that, Xeo but a manhunt to find Klamp at this rate."

"He's behind all of this! Eve and those massacres on those nights...it's all his responsibility!" Aya said while feeling betrayed by Klamp after what he did to her sister with Melissa.

"Aya…they will be brought to justice," Xeo said while acting clam for the moment until he asked anyone about his brother. "What about a man in a black cloak…has he been seen with Eve?" Everyone turned towards Xeo and shook their heads. "Damn…"

"Daniel!" Warner said while running pass a couple of cops in the room.

"What is it, Warner?" Daniel said while he saw him with a paper report and pictures marked out on the sea.

"Remember those planes that came in and were taken down by Eve? Well sure enough that the Navy is off a mile away near Manhattan. They were called in by Baker before he left and put you in charge."

"Well I guess after Central Park…" Daniel said while still missing his wife for the moment. "He thought it would be for the best to get the big boys to come in with everything they got at Eve."

"You call that…'everything they got' while me and Aya saw what she can do?" Xeo said.

"Now we know a direct attack is not an opinion," Aya said while Daniel nodded. "For now at least…we need to find her or Klamp."

"Guess I'll head up to the lab and see anything else I can find out about Eve and her U.B.'s time length for development," Maeda said while leaving the room.

"What can we tell that hasn't been taken into account or hasn't been checked out?" Aya said while seeing the map of Manhattan.

"Central Park and the museum have been check out," Nix said while pointing to the locations on an oversize blow up map of Manhattan. "Anything higher from that location and off the city grid wouldn't be a possibility if the only research place Klamp can use in this area and for Eve to do…whatever she does." He moves his hands up as he spoke to everyone overseeing the map. "The only known possible places that haven't been checked out some abandon warehouses near on the east side of Mid-Town and this place…" Nix points his finger to the bottom of Manhattan. "…Chinatown." Aya has only been to Chinatown a few times for local gang busts with Daniel in the early days of her being on the NYPD force. She knew a few dark alley ways that someone could hide themselves from the sights of cops.

"I'll go there. Daniel what about you?" Aya said

"I'm not going to sit here and just let this city fall apart by Klamp and his evil deeds! I'll get the car warmed up and drop you off at Chinatown. I'm going to try out those warehouses…" Daniel said and just remembered something to give to Aya. "Oh, Aya. I forgot to give this to you. It's a radio…so now we can talk to either other from a far distance…just don't get in a dark place that it doesn't work." Aya takes the radio and puts it in her jacket.

"I'll go with her too, Daniel," Xeo said while walked over to him and Aya. Daniel could only think about how he might not be who he is but couldn't feel any better if someone didn't back up Aya; although, she can fend for herself.

"Fine, Xeo. You two go to that place," Daniel said while he look towards the rest of the room. "The rest of you cops keep finding out about Klamp and radio me the second it's important!" The cops agreed with him as Xeo, Aya, and Daniel make their way to Daniel's police car. Once everyone got inside and Daniel started it up they pulled away and drove on to Lexington Ave. From there the car went on a long stretch of road until it end up taking them to Irving Pl. Daniel made a right at the end of Irving Pl to get on E 14th street for only a block until they turned on 3rd Avenue, which he turned left on to. As soon as 3rd Avenue became Bowery Daniel looked for a suitable place to pull over as Aya checked her Beretta and ammo clips while Xeo looked at Chinatown's most outlined row of buildings. Daniel put the car in neutral as Aya and Xeo got out of the car. They looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary but Xeo knew that's when something wants to be found. "Check your six, Aya."

"Don't worry, Daniel…I'll be fine," Aya said while Daniel started to pull away from their drop off spot. Xeo and Aya were able to see an archway with Chinese writing at the top of the structure as a sign that they were entering Chinatown. With her handgun gripped firmly, Aya kept looking around corners for any possible NMCs or signs of Klamp. Xeo, using his Force Powers, was scanning the area for the reason as Aya was doing. Some of the neon street lights flickered as they pass them by wondering if anything was chewing on the wires. Rotten fruit and meat were still left out in the open for any scavenger animals to dine on as they kept walking deeper into Chinatown. The only sounds that they were able to hear were the wind chill and their own footsteps. Aya then turned to Xeo to see how he was holding up after what Daniel talked to her about Eve's thoughts of him. The Jedi didn't look different in front of her and could only guess that something was either bothering Xeo about looking for his brother or his ways of being a Jedi were being lead astray from an unknown reason. Aya kept on looking as Xeo, looking in another direction, spoke to Aya.

"It's not nice to stare…even after what you said to me before in the hospital," Xeo looked at Aya while finished up his sentence. She could only just feel guilty about looking at him for a while after being caught in the act. "Aya…this might take too long at this rate. I have an idea…wait here."

"What are you going to…" Aya said to Xeo as the Jedi felt The Force in his feet and Force Jumps to a low story building and than a higher one. It was only then Aya could finish what she was saying before. "…do. Sheesh…Xeo." Xeo was able to get to a tall enough building in Chinatown to look down at Aya.

"I can see you from down there!" he yelled at her while she waves her hand to signal him that she can hear his voice. "I'm going to try to see if anyone is in the place…or anything." Aya nodded while still taking aim for anything to come out of the alleyways. Xeo felt a surge of The Force within his mind as he could feel his Force Sight being able to look all around Chinatown. His Jedi abilities were increasing the more he kept using his powers without training to aid him; even thought he wasn't aware at the fact he could do this in the first place. It didn't take him long to find a path of Dark Side energy flowing to a point down the street they were walking on before. It wasn't strong or what Xeo was used to feel in The Dark Side's taint, which meant that they were following Eve's trail. He starts making his way back down to Aya's location with grace and ease until he landed right next to her on his feet. "I think we found Eve's trail…down that way, although I don't know if it's her…"

"We got little choice in this matter. Come on!" Aya said to Xeo as they both continue down the street for some time; however, Xeo felt unease about the lack of NMCs showing up if they were on Eve's trail. Aya knew this too but she wasn't worried about any NMCs coming out to get them, but what she was thinking about was Eve said to Xeo and her last night. She couldn't hold her tongue about it and asked Xeo. "Did what Eve said to you…bothered you, Xeo?"

"You mean…being human?" Xeo said while he kept his mind alerted for anything.

"I was talking to Daniel about it…he thinks that you might be…changing."

"Changing? Who me?" Xeo said while he looks at Aya's face.

"Not like mutating…like…what your brother is now," Aya said while being straight forward about her question.

"I not feeling anger or greed or anything for myself to be able to be on The Dark Side…Dreazin has taken that pathway and…" Xeo said while Aya stops walking as he could tell something was wrong.

"I mean as in how Eve said how your fate was sealed. She could tell from my mitochondria and knew a change in you because you were being human. Why is that?"

"I…" Xeo said while he couldn't come up with an answer. "I'm sorry, Aya. Maybe Eve is trying to turn us against each other with lies…" Xeo said as he kept walking down the street.

"Somehow…I hope so…" Aya said as she caches up with the Jedi. They kept moving the long street with no resistance of any NMCs until they got to where Xeo's Force Sight ended in Eve's trail. It was a manhole that was left open and a pile of orange ooze was seeping in. Xeo kneeled down as he examine the substance to see how fresh it was with his Jedi Senses while Aya get's the radio out of her jacket and calls in Daniel.

"Daniel…Aya here. Read me?"

"I hear you, Aya," Daniel said over the speaker.

"We might have a possible trail of Eve on our end? What about yours?"

"I've already called in some units to check out a warehouse with unusual tremors in the ground. It might be a big nasty monster but I'm not taking that chance without some backup. Keep me posted, over and out!" he said while the static was only left coming for the speaker.

"Okay, Xeo…shall we?" Aya said as Xeo could tell that they were going into the sewer system. Xeo steps aside from the opening as Aya began to descend first into the blackness below.

"Careful, now," Xeo said to her while she kept going down without looking back at him. Slowly she stepped on every metal step and gripped the sides of the ladder so she wouldn't fall down and hurt herself. By the time she got down to the last step and moved out of the way of the ladder Aya looked up and could still see Xeo not going down the ladder. Before she even said anything to him to hurry him up the Jedi just took two steps and dropped. As before with the building jumping, he landed in the brick germ infested surface with ease as Aya watched the whole time. Once he got a whole of his lightsaber Aya took out her handgun and started to walk only a few feet but stopped.

"Uh…kind of dark in here, Xeo," Aya said while she turned to him. Xeo would be able to use his Force Sight to see in the dark and aid Aya; however, she was also looking at his weapon as to hint him for something. "…You mind?" she said while Xeo looked at his lightsaber and could understand what she was asking for.

"Oh…light…okay," Xeo said as he turns his bright Aquamarine energy blade on. He didn't give up on his Force Sight since he didn't feel powerless then before; because, of his prior times with The Force and doing multiple tasks that would drain him. It felt like nothing before as if he had some kind of boost or achieved a higher sense if his powers than ever before. Xeo ignored the fact as Aya kept moving away from him as he had to catch up to her. Soon they enter a section of the sewer system and just stopped.

"Oh great…tell me you can figure this one out?" Aya said as they were staring down three different pathways that could be endless tunnels. She thought it was a maze from hell if she didn't know where to look or how to begin tracking down the orange ooze, which wasn't even visible on the ground from the filthy water washing it away. Xeo, knowing what must be done, began looking with his Force Sight to find Eve's trail; however, not only was he able to pick up her trail again but also find life beings coming at them from down one tunnel.

"Incoming!" Xeo yelled while Aya didn't think for a second after his warning. She drew her weapon and aimed in the darkness that was barely visible, even though there were dim lit lights in the section they were in. Xeo knew where some of them could be hit with his Force Saber Throw power but he would leave Aya defenseless and without the aid of a powerful light source. "I think they are moving above our heads…flyers of some kind. Wait until they are in the light to get a perfect shot and…" he said as one of one of them showed itself. It had the look of a bat with the skin tone of being black and grey. It had no face but overgrown wings and sharp claws near its wing tips…and it wasn't alone. Five of them came out of the darkness while one of them let out a loud sonic shriek. Both of them were stunned for the moment as their ears were suffering by the sound. Xeo didn't want to risk leaving Aya without his lightsaber in hand but instead use his Force Push to kill two of the five NMC bats. While the other three were dazed Aya took up her gun and ripped apart two of them and blasted the last one. They both recovered from the sound, which lead Aya to believe more were right behind them. Xeo turned around to see ten more of the NMCs coming after them. He got behind Aya and, using his Force Saber Throw power, threw his weapon down the tunnel and diced up four of the bats while exposing them to the light. The bats didn't agree with the light as the hum of the saber made them ecstatic and even crashed into the wall. Aya took her time and kept blowing them away one by one. By the time the last one felt in two by Aya's Beretta Xeo recalled his Jedi weapon and kept it on.

"We must be on the right track?" Aya said while Xeo tried to look at the possible pathways for any hints to Eve's trail.

"Those were just here because they fell under Eve's power. No intelligence what so ever…it was just their well time advantage for us to be here and to attack us. They didn't expect us to be like this to them." The Jedi look on words to see a possible pathway with the tainted aura to justify his dissention. "Ahead…I can see the trail," he said while Aya took point and moved on. They kept going down the tunnels of the sewer system with only their instinct and powers to lead them to survive. By the time they got down to the end of the tunnel another section with three pathways lay before them again. Without hearing Aya's voice Xeo was already looking for the trail again. This time it was to the right. When went down another corridor of sewer rushing water and lit dim lights. The hum of the saber was the only thing that was echoing down the tunnels as their footstep was blurred by his weapon's reacting to the air around it. By the time they went down the tenth tunnel in the same sewer system Aya stopped and just looked at him to think if he was kidding around.

"Really, Xeo…how much more is there?" Aya said while feeling a sense of repetitiveness was happening all around them.

"I can still see the path of the taint…it is getting stronger," Xeo said as Aya looks back ahead down the abysmal blackness. Xeo kept following Aya until he stopped in his tracks to feel a sense of danger nearby. Aya, once again, knew that as soon as he would stop that something was wrong within Xeo's mind. She turned only her head to look at him and knew right away that they were going to run in with more NMCs.

"Bat's again?" she said as Xeo looked at her and shook his head.

"No…much larger…" Xeo said as he was getting his lightsaber to be at his back in a reverse style. Aya got close to him while seeing if he could pin-point the NMCs coming after them and sure enough they did…only the sound of a fluid curtly roar was made. From the darkness came a violet skin yellowish-brown spotted oversized frog with an overgrown tongue to match its spots.

"Great…them again!" she said while shooting of a couple of rounds into one of the frog's eyes and mouth. Xeo could feel another one behind him as two more were advance near Aya's direction. Aya slowly walked forward and kept putting shot after shot into the nearly dead frog. While she was doing that Xeo, being in the Soresu stance, was able to Force Levitate one of the NMCs coming at him and threw him up into the ceiling of the tunnel. The other frog just jumped very fast and got high enough to get near Xeo. Its tongue came out and lashes at his body but Xeo was able to dodge it and cut it off and then rushed over to give it a horizontal slice across its body. Behind Xeo at the time of the frog he just slay, Aya was slaying another NMC frog creature's brains out but ran out rounds in her magazine. Trying as she could to reload the gun in time the last frog monster got too close for her to get her clip into her handgun. It tried to pounce on Aya but she dodges its front body; however, its tongue came out and almost had her. A Force Push by Xeo sent the tongue back at the frogs face and temporally blinded it for Aya to load up and give it one shot to the head, even through the tongue's muscle fibers. As it lay dead and started to lose its physical mitochondrial body structure Aya turns toward Xeo and nods to him for helping her out. "Thanks."

"It's in my…well…I don't have to repeat myself," Xeo said as he started walking towards her. Once her gun was primed and ready they advance down the endless maze of the sewer system, which was only about a couple of yards away from their current position. As they got near the end of what could have been another room with three pathways they could hear the sound of rushing water. The sound wasn't different except for the echoing to be more intense the more they walked closer to the end. The darkness started to fade away as brighter lights were emitting more power that before. Soon they had enter a large open area but yet enclosed with a claustrophobic feel to it. Other tunnel ways were visible to their point of view as the water that was rushing out went off into an abyss of darkness. Looking around from where they are standing Aya just looks over the edge to see how far deep the water fall of sewage goes.

"That is some fall…" Aya said as Xeo sensed his eyesight to find the trail, which was becoming more visible to the naked eye.

"I have no idea why Eve would leave a trail like this…it's over the walls here and I think it leads up to that catwalk," Xeo said as his view looked up to the metal grate walk path above where they were standing. Aya heads for the ladder and climbs it while Xeo wais for her to get up. Once she was on the catwalk Xeo Force Jumps his way up to land right next to her with ease. Aya, ignoring the fact of Xeo's Jedi abilities were at this point, had her Beretta pointing for anything to show up as Xeo had his lightsaber at the ready. The orange ooze that they were following was becoming more dense and noticeable as the brick grey walls started to become rusty looking. The catwalk wasn't any different as the substance was all over the place too which made it apparent that they were on to Eve's trail. They were half way across the catwalk's bridge when Aya stops and could hear the sound of wings flapping off in the distance. Xeo knew that it was the NMC bats again but this time about a dozen of them came out of the darkness to get them.

"We're in trouble?" Aya said while check her six as they could hear it all around.

"It's just an echo…I wouldn't…" Xeo said while he got his Force Sight on and could tell that about 20 bats were coming after them. "I take that back…it's real. They are coming by a dozen or more! Take cover if you can!" he yelled out at Aya as she could spot a few emerging from the darkness. Taking her aim carefully she takes out the few bats with the sights of dismemberment and blood as a sign of a direct hit. Xeo ignites his lightsaber and waits for any other NMC flyers to get near him while being in the Soresu form. Killing just small numbers of the bats it was soon that the whole group would swarm in out of the darkness. They were out number at a ratio of 12:1 for each. Aya could only think of using her Energy Shot attack to take out a group of them but it would leave her venerable to a counter attack as it would make her daze for a moment. Xeo, on the other hand, could easily take them all out but couldn't risk the life of Aya being in the crossfire of his lightsaber or Force Powers. Try as he may, Xeo could only use Force Push and Force Pull to make the bats fall faster to his skills. A group of five bats came at the Jedi's head but with a few flicks of the wrist and upper cut swings he put them down with grace and persecution. Aya also demonstrated her abilities to shot without missing her shots in an open area like this. She even made one shot go through three bats as they were lined up with perfect timing for her to shoot. The bat numbers seemed endless until the group added a NMC frog into the mix. "Aya…we got another one of those you dislike!" Xeo yell as Aya quickly could see the tongue of the monster to tell what it was.

"This is beyond our control!?" Aya said as Xeo could try to think of a way to end this quickly without putting her life on the line, which not only hers but his also. He looked around to see that the catwalk had light lamp posts to see where they were walking before all the NMCs came out of nowhere.

"Aya. I got an idea! Get far away and take them down as a sniper if you can!" the Jedi said to her as she agree without question. Using her own powers, she hastens herself to get as far as she could to Xeo while running she was able to witness a strong concentration of the orange ooze for a brief moment. Tuning back around to face Xeo she takes aim and gets off a few shots from her handgun at a long range distance, which she was able to clip off a few bats to not fly but not fatally wound them but the fall would end the NMCs lives. Xeo could tell Aya was far enough away that after that last two bats he cadaver up with his lightsaber he makes a 360 degree spin. Jumps over to the next set of lamp posts and does it again. The posts themselves that were cut with such accuracy that they didn't fall but had signs of cuts that they should have fell. After he did that he looks at Aya and without moving was open to attack from the bats as the NMC frog was coming ever so closer. It kept hopping along while he stood there doing nothing.

"Xeo! Whatever you doing do it now! It's right behind you!" Aya said as Xeo replied back.

"I'm playing bait for it…" he said while feeling the presence of the frog almost on top of him as the bats were swarming Xeo. "Hook…line…and…" he said as The Force flowed through his hands and eyes. The Force Levitation he showed up before became much more prominent this time around as it became a power of Force Telekinesis that surged around his lightsaber. He ducked as the most of the bats were on top of his head. His lightsaber, now imbued with the power of The Force, used it as Saber Barrier technique. A blur of evaporating NMC blood from the bats and the arc of Xeo's lightsaber blade color went all around him. The Jedi even clipped the lamp posts and he pre-cut before to finally be free but he needed to most of the bats away from him. By being stationary and dicing up the nearby bats he was able to pick up the four lamp posts with his telekinesis skills. While his lightsaber was coming back around to his hands he sends it flying at the frog as a Force Saber Throw move. The NMC frog was quick enough to dodge it as it was in the air and that is when Xeo said, "…sinker!" at last. The lamp posts that he was using with his Force Telekinesis made it possible to hit the last reminding bats around for Aya to take her shots. Near the end of the battle Xeo use the lamp post's cut sharp ends and send all four of them into the falling NMC frog that was about to crush him. It was impaled in all directions in its body as Xeo Force Pull his lightsaber back. He kept it on still as it twirled back and cut the frog in half sending it in two pieces into the blackness below.

"You…you nearly got me worried about you!" Aya yelled while Xeo walked over to her as if it wasn't impossible for him to do this.

"I was worried myself…I never knew I could try that out. Some reason…this is almost easy for me to do and yet…not in my lifetime can me nor any Jedi would be able to pull off without feeling drained," Xeo said as he tried to answer his own question until he was able to feel voices of people's chattering. "People…down here?" he said while Aya wasn't thinking about the large mass of orange goo was down here.

"You mean…this is?" Aya said as they walked closer to it. "It's the audience from Central Park."

"You're…right!" Xeo said while he kept hearing the sounds of a hundred voices being inflicted with pain and suffering of which they once were. "I can hear them…all of them from Central Park. Pain…death…hunger. This is not what I would think they would turn out to be after death or even become one with The Force."

"You mean…they aren't dead?" Aya said while looking at Xeo and his will to hear them through The Force.

"Even in death anyone can become one with The Force either good or evil. Yet…these people…innocent people…were robbed of this by Eve. The mitochondria I can feel…it's them!" Xeo said.

"That's…horrible! Eve…how can she?" Aya said while feeling sorry for not being able to save anyone in time before everyone in the Central Park stage area to become a slave of her power. She then had a terrible thought that Aya had to ask Xeo. "Can you even heard…Daniel's wife?"

"Yes…I can," Xeo said while being able to know the Force Signature within the mass as being Daniel's wife. "It's about Ben…and Daniel…hopping they are okay and doing anything to…save them. She keeps repeating herself that. By The Force…what Eve can do is of The Dark Side nature." Aya walked over to the mass of orange ooze with her handgun to defend herself from any attacks. Soon the mass, of what were the people of Central Park, began to form a liquid sphere at the bottom of a huge water refinery pipe and tank despiser. It quickly moved at Aya as she kept her guard up while Xeo walked over and could feel more of the emotions of the people within the sphere. Soon it dropped away from Aya when it was just about to touch her and went into the reservoir.

"Damn! That slime…" Aya said as she turned towards Xeo. "We need to get it out of the reservoir before it infects the whole city." They looked around for any means of doing this task that Aya just said right in front of him. It didn't take long for Aya to spot an answer as she looked around to see a valve that would be that answer. "Xeo, down there…I think that valve would do it!" Xeo nodded as they both ran for the ladder to get down to the level they needed to be at. Aya was the first to get down there followed by Xeo's jump down to the ground level. Xeo was running over to turn the valve when all of a sudden the water erupted and two large shadowy shapes came from within the reservoir. They landed, one near Aya and the other one near Xeo. Again, Aya just had to see for her own eyes that a NMC creature she dealt with a long time ago is back again and had a friend along. "Oh no…not this thing again! Well this time I'll even out the odds." It was the crocodile that she fought back in Carnegie Hall's sewer waterways days ago. Xeo could tell that it was another old friend wanted to challenge Aya again but wasn't ready for her new founded talents as much as they didn't know about the Jedi's skills. They snarled at them both as Aya felt herself being faster than before while strafing and shooting the NMC, which proved to be mostly miss shots until she stood still and fired. A couple of shots from her gun was effected enough to disable its tail as it tried to wipe it for that wind cutting attack. Xeo on the other hand wasn't known well about the monster expect in Aya's 1st day being after Eve. All he knew was what to expect from his large and scaly opponent. It stood back as it to tell where Xeo was as he stood back and stand his ground with both hands on his lightsaber that he held it near the right side of his face while standing still. The creature had a spark at its mouth as Xeo could tell what it was intending to do; however, he knew already that it meant a powerful attack was about to be unleashed. The monster took its stand and constrained his attack into a heated beam of energy. Although, Xeo would of used his lightsaber to deflect it or veer the attack off but he could feel his power able to do…more. It unleashed its devastating attack at the Jedi as it moved at incredible speed that even Aya could see him standing still but had her own NMC to deal with. The beam moved towards Xeo so quickly that it was almost blinding to him but he didn't flinch at all. He lets go of one of his hands on his weapon and moves his free hand in front of the beam. It happened so fast that when he Force Pushed the attack a shockwave was made at the time he use his powers on it, which made his body push back a bit from where he was standing. The beam was sent back to the crocodile and it knew its attack was coming back to hit him. It tried to move out of the way by tail whipping it but it no avail as its tail was hit at where it was connect to its lower backside. It was dismembered and flew in the air but Xeo took the time to use his Force Telekinesis power to hold on to the tail and use it against the NMC. Aya kept trying her shots against her own crocodile as it was not going down with a fight, even with a disable tail. The Jedi started slapping the NMC crocodile in the head and body as it was breaking its bones and spine. Finally Xeo gave it one good uppercut swing to send it flying towards him. As he was walking towards Aya and her almost dead creature his air-born crocodile started to fly down on him. It only took him a few seconds to move his lightsaber above his head with only a slight angle pointed behind him as the monster flew and was being slice down its front area. Xeo kept walking while the monster was finishing up its run in with his energy blade. When he knew it was done cutting into his lightsaber he Force Saber Throws his weapon into the already disabled tail of the crocodile that Aya was fighting against. Soon it fell but wasn't done but could feel its death coming. Without hesitation, Aya walks up to the downed NMC and puts her foot on its head and killed it. She looked up at Xeo to see nothing done to him and felt like something about how he was able to do that to the crocodile monster but she ran over to the valve and turned it. Nothing happened.

"We did that for nothing?" Xeo crack his voice to her while she looked at him and shrugged.

"I thought it would have been useful…at least you made sure those crocodiles aren't going to made into any kind of luggage," Aya said while she started to make her way back up the ladder.

"Well…didn't know if I could of block that shot with my hand alone. So I'm glad to see that you're okay and I couldn't of been if I failed," Xeo said while Force Jumping up to the catwalk.

"You're welcome." They moved to the other side of the intersection of the catwalk and up a flight of steps that led them to a door. Inside there was a control panel with a video fed of the water reservoir. "This looks like it!" Aya said while she tried to know that buttons function. "I could move the slime in the reservoir by using this control panel…" she said as Xeo overlooks to see what could be done. Aya flips a switch and a tremor could be felt. They both watch the video feed as the water was being pump out from the two tunnels and the orange slime flow out soon after. It knew something was wrong as it took shake and wrecked the main support beam for the tunnel. It collapsed and blocked off all the water it could generate out.

"That made it mad…" Xeo said as Aya turn the system off.

"We should be able to cross it with no problem, come on!" Aya said as they both got out the door and into the destroyed tunnel. Residue of the slime was still lingering around the area but didn't pose any threat to them as they made where way across the tunnel. Once on the other side Xeo turn around and was confused by what just happened.

"We got the slime out of the reservoir Aya but…what now? Eve isn't here and not even I could be able to hold that thing down at bay."

"I got to report to Daniel at least about what we just encountered. We need to get back to the surface, somehow," Aya said while looking down the tunnel that the slime kept going. "At least the city won't have any problems of that thing coming after anyone else for the time being." Xeo nodded as he pointed to a hallway with a light shining over the entrance way. Running up the steps they both headed for a door that was unlocked and took a moment to rearm and think. "Hmm…I know this kind of door structure. Xeo can you use your power to tell us where we are?" he closed his eyes and used his ability to see pass the door with ease. In his body of thoughts moving about the area beyond the door he saw rail lines and a platform. No moving trains were felt or being seen in the far ends of the tunnels as no people or MTA employees were using them. Soon he was able to make out a sign that had information on a location and a number that was colorized.

"I can see…a sign…Brooklyn Bridge…6…green color," he said as Aya knew where they were.

"The Lexington line. Number 6…at least we're near the surface." As soon as Xeo's mind was in sync with his body he nodded to Aya that he was good to go. They both enter the train station Lexington line section through the service door. Aya and Xeo were able to make it to the platform with little difficulty; however, there only chance to get to the surfaces was block by a chained doorway. "Locked…" she said as Xeo knew what he had to do.

"No problem…I'll just…" Xeo said and started to wave his hand but stopped on the count of a tremor in The Force. "Hold on…Aya. Something isn't right…" he said while looking around as his Jedi Senses weren't able to find what was troubling him. Aya had her handgun pointing to cover Xeo in case something would have jumped him. He kept walking around near the platform's edge and looked down the tunnels blackened visibility. Xeo was Unable to figure out why he was feeling an overwhelming sense of danger within his mind. Aya was far behind Xeo to give him the best cover she could provide; however, she too started to feel within her body that an NMC was not too far away from their location. Xeo knew the danger was coming in closer and use his Force Sight to find out who or what was making his Jedi Senses trigger off. It was only then he could feel a large and vicious NMC about to strike. He only had to turn around to see Aya just being there alone for one second as a dark navy blue insect creature with orange bloody appendages and legs descended to her from the ceiling. "RUN FOR IT!" Xeo yelled at out Aya as she felt the centipede like creature's breath on her neck. She only turned around to get a glimpse of the monster behind her as it took a quick snap of its mouth and caught Aya in it. Xeo, unleashing his lightsaber's energy, Force Speeds to get her free but the centipede's reflex got the best of him by swinging its body to knock him into the other side of the platform. As he crashed into the wall and on to the rails he saw it run off into the darkness. He got up on his feet with a simple burst of Force Push and Force Speed his way down the tunnel he was on. Jetting after the large NMC he could spot the creature's body with Force Sight being used. While he was chasing after it he notices that some obstructions were in his way, which was a downed train cart and some barrels of water next to it. He didn't care from what he could feel from The Force coursing through his body. As he kept running he made himself Force Shockwave to knock over the barrels of water and let both hands Force Push the train cart with ease. The train car almost felt like it was moving on its own that as soon as he was ahead of the NMC he got the cart in his Force Levitation and threw it to the other side. He blocked the creature's exit while destroying the cart as flames started to take over as it was the only primary light source left. Xeo then Force Leap over to the monster and gave it a good cut across its head. It squealed but didn't let go of Aya as she was able to aim her Beretta at the NMC's eye. Taking a few rounds to the eye the monster roared and let her go as Xeo responded to its outcry. Seeing Aya falling he was able to catch her and rolled out of harm's way. In that moment she looked up at Xeo as he did the same and could tell that something was not right with the Jedi. It felt like what he told Aya about his way of being a Jedi wasn't being expressed in his face as a look of stressfulness was seen on him.

"Xeo…I…thought…" Aya said while Xeo put her down and just nodded.

"You're not going to die…not on my watch," he said as he turned towards the monster-ish centipede. Aya looked down her sights and started taking more careful shots at the large NMC as Xeo started his attack run with Ataru. It kept moving around as Aya let out round after round of lead into the monster's hard skin but they kept bouncing off. She then tried going for a soft target and shot at the underbelly of the creature which started to show signs of progression. Xeo made his slices while jumping around to confuse the monster and Force Pushing its head away from its bite. It didn't take long for it to let out an attack that was nearly impossible for Aya to avoid without her using her haste speed. The NMC let out a purple acid poison substance into the air and started to rain down on them both. Xeo was able to slice them and Force Push away as Aya dodged away from the impact points. Over time the bullets were making their marks as the lightsaber cuts were making the centipede slow down. "It's over for you!" Xeo yelled out as Aya was reloading. The monster started to rush towards her again as Xeo knew he had to put it down for good. Once he was on the ground he could tell that the body of the NMC was in its way for him to help out Aya, but by the time he got in view the monster was already on top of Aya again. Aya thought it would be a good time to use her Energy Shot again but Xeo stopped that for happening. Reaching deep within his mind and feeling The Force influencing his every move and thought he was able to give some of his power to Aya in a technique known as Force Protection for as the monster's mouth started to take hold of her again.

"No!" Aya screamed but Xeo's power was able to save her from the NMC's claws as it tried to bite her but was feeling the barrier around Aya. After which Xeo using one hand was able to get his Force Levitation around the centipede's body and crush it into the ceiling.

"Aya…be ready to shoot it if this fails!" Xeo tells her while she couldn't comprehend what Xeo would do next. Using his other hand he changes the barrier around Aya to another technique called Force Absorption, which by doing this Aya was protected by any Force Powers. Xeo knew with all that he was doing he wanted to end this creature's life without the use of his lightsaber. While still holding it in the ceiling he lets go of it and Force Jumps mid-way to the NMC as he let out a yell to Aya. "Get ready!" he said as the NMC started to fall near his body. Soon Xeo stopped in mid-air and was feeling every ounce of The Force around him as he began to transfer his life into aiding him with more Force Power via Force Body technique. Once he achieved the maximum thresh hold of his new power he curled up into a ball and waited for the centipede's body to be all around him. The head of the monster just looked at him as he smiled and wink to it while setting of his Force Repulse power. By doing this he was able to not only kill the NMC but devastate it in a way that it went into four separated parts as the blood flew every from this attack. The whole underground train station shook and felt like an earthquake happen in Brooklyn alone as parts of the tunnel and tracks were falling apart or been turn into a crater by Xeo. The Jedi landed on his feet and looked at Aya who wasn't harm by the Force Absorption power protecting her from his Force Repulse. Aya looked around and just couldn't believe how much has happened.

"You really have changed…Eve wasn't lying," Aya said while she walked to Xeo and kept looking around at the damage he just unleashed.

"But how can that be? This is not me being human or having human emotions? Even if I did I am able to control those…" Xeo said while Aya looked at him and knew something wasn't making sense.

"You're emotions?"

"Yes…I am in control…" Xeo said with such confidence that Aya knew Xeo wasn't even right about himself.

"Then why do you sound like you know it's not right? In your voice?" Xeo just looked away at Aya while trying to figure a question like that would make him feel hesitance to answer back.

"I don't know…it just happen on…instinct," he said as Aya could tell some truth was behind his words.

"Like when that thing got me. You ran after me and even had gave me a look when you rescued me…it felt like…something shouldn't of happen to me back there?" Aya said.

"I should of seen it coming…I didn't want to…see you go out like that. I just…didn't want you to die…" Xeo said while trying not to raise his voice at her.

"Xeo…I know you must be feeling and…" Aya said while Xeo collapsed on to the ground. "Xeo!" Aya said while running over.

"Damn it! I must of use too much of my powers to kill that thing…I am so…strong in The Force that I nearly gave up my willpower to even walk for the moment…heh," he said while Aya helps him up.

"Don't laugh. We still need to get to the surface and…" she said as Xeo walked with her help for a short time until his Jedi Senses felt that danger feeling happening again and knew what it was.

"It's not over…" Xeo said as he looked at Aya. She too could feel it as the NMC Xeo took down was coming back to get them again.

"Xeo…I can deal with this. You rest," Aya said while putting the exhausted Jedi near a wall. Aya walks into the area again with her gun out. Seeing the sight that Xeo had done to it, Aya wasn't too true about Xeo's sensing as the body of the centipede disappeared. She thought it melted away like the rest but it was only then that the four bodies came alive and were stalking Aya; although, this time it was more of a hit and run tactical for her to deal with. They kept rushing her and trying to run her over as she kept up her haste power and took shots when she was still enough to land a hit. They were fast but so were she as her reflexes could match theirs. Over time she was able to take own down by disabling its leg and shooting it's under belly for a more massive damage effect. Another one of the body pieces hit her as she fell to the ground, which she got back up right way and started counter attacking the NMC. Unknown to her, which Xeo could sense from Aya, she was able to heal herself without even noticing and a great amount of it too. Her back was cut deep but her mitochondria powers made it possible to heal the wound as if nothing happened to it. Aya kept continuing her assault on the three body pieces that became two after one of them had a bad case of blood lost from lead shots. The last two went faster as Aya but her gun gave her the advantage. She could take her time to kill another part by blasting its internal organs and butchering them with her Beretta. As for the last one it rushed her with great speed that she only could run back from it until she was at a good point to blow its legs off one by one. Then she walked up to it to kick it over on its back and Aya put it down for good. The other body pieces started to melt as they should have done before hand while Aya started to head back to Xeo. Finding the Jedi trying to stand with all he could on his own Aya comes to his aid and holds him up. "Come on, Xeo…you're not all that powerful as you were showing off back there."

"I wasn't showing off…I just did that so I could protect you," Xeo said while Aya listen to him and began to think of how he has been acting differently.

"Those powers you did…was for my protection? You didn't have this kind of talent before…?" Aya said as she helps him get on top of the platform of the train station.

"Never…I had just my usual powers including many Light Side powers to aid my friends…I always use those in battle or helping out military personal…as I did for you." He sat at a bench near the doorway to the ground level of Manhattan.

"But…you're a Jedi. That code means something to you…so why are you…well…" Aya said while Xeo looks at her with a feeling of confusing as she was expressing discontent in her voice. "Why am I getting this feeling that you're not truing into what you are saying. I feel like you had been lying to me this whole time!" Xeo had no idea how to answer that without even thinking of who he was anymore. It was then he could understand Aya more about her own powers and how Eve's path of destruction could turn out to be the same for her. He could have turn out to be like Dreazin by the way he has been acting in the last couple of days. Xeo didn't know it all because he couldn't figure out why he was becoming more powerful than ever.

"I haven't got the slightest idea of why I am becoming more powerful than…"

"To hell with you and your powerful Jedi ways…!" Aya yelled at him while she knew what she wanted to get answered. "…When you saved me from that NMC…you have that look in your eyes. I knew something was wrong with you but…I don't know if it's this power you been improving on. You even told me about how you should choose to use your power for good…or evil. I'm just learning how to control mine and how I am using it to stop Eve…to help those indeed of not being killed or turning into NMCs. But you…you're being controlled by this power of yours…I can tell," Aya said while feeling something pricking at the back of her mind of the feelings she was trying to express to the confused Jedi. Xeo didn't know how to answer this question but couldn't even begin to think about how to approach it. He got back up even after a short rest that his body can feel The Force again. He only had one thing to make her reason with him.

"Aya…you have to trust me. If…if I even have been falling...I'm not completely gone over, yet. My powers are my own…a gift and a curse. What do I choose of those two…is up to me. I want to bring back my brother so much that even after all that I have seen these last days with you in this city. It might be my undoing as a Jedi for I haven't dealt with anything like this before. Eve and Dreazin are making their moves towards whatever their goal is and we can't just sit here and let every second count towards an impossible victory against Eve. Maeda could be right about her life but chances are that could not happen if Dreazin is going to keep her alive long enough for whatever his reasons are…" Xeo said as Aya looked at him trying to believe that his ways as a Jedi are not being as fulfilling as he claims to be…but she had no choice.

"Xeo…please don't make this hard for me," Aya said while Xeo nodded.

"If it comes down to it Aya…you'll be the first I'll come after…Daniel would be right if I was on The Dark Side should you have to turn that gun of yours on me," Xeo said as Aya's eyes widen from what he said.

"You knew…"

"For a while…I didn't fight it because I knew something was bothering me after what Eve said…still is and I can't understand it. But soon…once this is all over I will take that chance and look deeply into The Force. Find it. Understand it. And know what it means…for my better understanding as a Jedi or…my downfall for everything I know in my heart," Xeo said while his lightsaber ignites and starts cutting down the door lock to the ground level of the Brooklyn Bridge. "Come on, Aya…we need to finish this. I rather not keep my brother waiting."


	21. Chapter 20

Passing the unlocked chain gate doorway Xeo and Aya make their way back to the surface. From the steps they went up until they could feel the cold air against their face, they both took a moment to look around for any NMCs that might be lurking nearby. Xeo could tell, from his Force Sight, that nothing was around expect cracks in the pavement from where he made his Force Repulse from below.

"It's clear," Xeo said as Aya looked and nodded. She puts away her Beretta into her leather jacket pocket and takes out the radio that Daniel gave to her. Pressing the button on it she speaks into the microphone receiver to call in Daniel as she kept her guard up.

"Daniel…this is Aya Brea, come in." No response. "Daniel. This is Detective Aya Brea! Come in!" she said as the static on her end started to have a recognizable voice coming through the speaker.

"Good to hear your voice, Aya. Sorry about not calling you back sooner but…" Daniel said while pausing in mid-speech.

"But what?"

"You might believe this or not…most of our units were taking on a giant crab that Eve left behind. It was at the bottom of this warehouse and it was big. Most of our guys tried to draw it out into the open but it was smart. Son of a bitch didn't go down without a fight but we gave it to him…and a lot of bullets too," Daniel said while trying to catch his breath. "…It's dead now and melting away like everything else you and Xeo might have seen more of. Speaking if which…how you holding up?"

"We checked out Chinatown. Thanks to Xeo's…powers, we were able to find that large mass from Central Park…" Aya said while Daniel felt the urge to ask about his wife but held it back. It was easier for him to express his depression of the lost of his wife without Aya or Xeo to look at him. "…We made it clear out of the sewer system but it took off. I don't know where at the moment but it couldn't have gone far. We also ran into a big NMC like the one you took down…its dead."

"Good going, Aya. Still…we have no clue to the ware about of Eve and Klamp or Dreazin," Daniel said as Xeo look at Aya when he said Dreazin over the speaker.

"I know where he is…where they are now. Including the mass of ooze that got away…I can feel it rushing in the less complex sewer pipe lines in Mid-Town," Xeo said.

"What!? It's in Mid-Town! Where, Xeo," Daniel said over the radio. Xeo closed his eyes and was able to project his mind into the sky. His Force Sight was covering the city of Manhattan while being able to see it in great detail from an eagle's eye. Stripping away the material world from his point of view, Xeo was able to sense the aura of the slime coursing its way pass Little Italy, 17th Precinct, Carnegie Hall, and stopped near the only place left Xeo and Aya had yet to check out.

"The museum. It's going to the museum…I bet everyone will be there too," Xeo said while Aya looked and couldn't tell if he was right but had to trust him.

"Shit!" Daniel said over the speaker while looking around to see whatever available unit could make it the museum. "I'm going to get what units I can spare to get going. I won't be able to help out you two for some time. Get going! Daniel out!" he said as static came back over the speaker. Aya put the radio away while looked at Xeo with a questionable expression.

"Do you see a problem here?" Aya said while Xeo kept looking towards the direction of the museum. He kept feeling the presences of the ooze making its way towards the building while he was able to feel another entity that Xeo knew too well. Soon has his mind was nearing the museum's building a powerful force drove his senses back as a voice he has heard from echo within.

_"Don't let me wait for our reunion…of us, brother. Our family…reunion, for all to know!"_ said the voice of Dreazin. It quickly went away as Xeo snapped out of it by Aya's voice.

"Xeo…" Aya said while he looked at her with his full attention.

"What problem?" he said while Aya looked around and was annoyed by Xeo's response. After seeing Aya looking around he does so to and couldn't find an answer until Aya told him.

"We need to get to the museum…but we aren't without a car." Xeo was able to understand this problem while feeling ignorant about what Aya was telling him about.

"Right…sorry, Aya," Xeo said while having a look of dumbfound on his face.

"So what can we do? We can't call in any other unit nearby that would get to us sooner that we should and…" Aya kept saying as Xeo began to have an idea of his own.

"Aya…after what I did against the NMC…I think I answer this problem," Xeo said as he cut Aya off while she was listening.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked Xeo while he puts away his lightsaber on his belt hook. While he was overlooking the city with his sight, aided by the power of The Force, he was able to know how to get to the museum without delay. Before he could tell Aya he needed to borrow the radio to call in Daniel.

"Aya, I need that radio for a second. I have to call Daniel in for a favor. Then I'll tell you." She gives him the radio to the Jedi and calls in Daniel. "This is…Detective Xeo. Daniel…come in." Soon his voice was heard over the speaker again.

"I read you Xeo but I'm having a hard time getting my units to converge on the site and…" he kept saying as Xeo cuts him off to tell him his favor.

"I just need what belongs to me…" Xeo said while having a low tone with him.

"Uh…is that what you wanted? Your stuff!?" Daniel said over the radio.

"Believe me…" Xeo said as another voice comes over the radio speaker.

"I can't believe that crab, Daniel…Eve's powers have no limit to mitochondrial…" the voice of Maeda said as both Aya and Xeo could hear him.

"Why is he with you?" Xeo said as Daniel tried to shush him down.

"He insisted to not be alone…after that night at the hospital."

"We'll head over the museum as fast as you two can. We don't have the luxury of time!" Xeo said as he gives the radio back to Aya.

"So now what?" Aya said while still wondering what Xeo is going to do about getting them to the museum in time.

"Daniel is closer to the place but we have the make up for lost time…I have an idea that can work but…" Xeo said as Aya could only think about what the Jedi had in mind.

"Is it another moment that you need to use your powers?" Aya said while raising an eyebrow to him.

"All you have to do is hold on, again…and trust me." Xeo said. Aya walks over to Xeo and tries to get her arms around him and on to his back but Xeo shook his head. "No…I'll hold you this time." As Aya took a step back from Xeo he extends his arms out and kneels down at her. Hinting the fact of what Xeo wants Aya to do she moves to his right arm and begins to rest her legs on his arm. Xeo starts to get up from his kneeling position as his left arm was able to hold Aya's back in place. All that Aya could do now was get her own arms around his neck and look at him as Xeo looked back at her to take a moment for himself. "Hold on then!" he said while the moment had passed and his eyesight looked towards the Central Park area of Manhattan. Aya didn't know what was going to happen but she could feel a change in ground where Xeo was standing and soon felt a sudden rush of wind on her body. The power of The Force was being surged to his feet as Xeo was able to take his Force Speed and become a streak of his self. From where they were standing before was only a cloud a dust the next second as Xeo's feet was going well over the speed limit that Daniel had ever sped before down the city roads. Aya looked around in awe as what Xeo was performing and could feel it being as real as it could be. Buildings only showed there one tone of color without the detail of the doors or windows as Xeo ran pass them with ease. Trees were only a smudge of brown bark with only a hint of white from the snow. Even the cars and lights were just lines that didn't even have a fine showing of detail by the amount of speed Xeo was going on. Aya just held on tied while keeping an eye out of everything that was passing by. They were rushing past locations of Manhattan, which were Soho, Greenwich Village, Kips Bay, Murray Hill, Hell's Kitchen, and Central Park Zoo. At times Xeo would Force Jump over buildings to make up lost time without dealing with cutting over to street ways. Aya said nothing throughout the whole experience while just looking around at what Xeo could do to get to the museum. "I think I can see Daniel's car…" Xeo said as he got over his last Force Jump over a building and landed with a loud thud sound to follow by. Letting Aya go from his arms she was only able to fix her hair while take a step back from Xeo. She wanted to say something to him about how he was able to use his powers in which she never seen him do before but wasn't able to. Xeo was already heading down to the car that had his old outfit. Maeda came out of the driver seat instead of Daniel while they both look at the Japanese scientist.

"Maeda!" they both said as he just wave to them and fixed his glasses. He walked over to Xeo and Aya while he explained about Daniel missing in action.

"Before you say anything…Daniel had to go to the hospital to check something out even after the building nearly toppled over. Maybe to do with the HLA list…or another thing that he didn't tell me about," Maeda said as Xeo looked at him and told him about the car.

"So…this is Daniel's car?" Maeda nodded as Xeo started to open the trunk to see his outfit still there undisturbed.

"I'm going to drive back to get him as soon as you got what you need Xeo…what is it?" Maeda said while Xeo pulled out his Corellia outfit. He just looked at him with a serious expression and told him.

"Dreazin isn't going anywhere…with Eve inside. Klamp might be here too…if that is the case then…he will want me to be as I was before," Xeo said as Aya could understand what he was saying.

"He wants you to be back the way he remembers you…as his brother," Aya said as the words from her mouth echoed a similar feeling that Maya would remind her of. Maeda nodded and starts to head back into the car.

"I'll see you two later…" he said while driving away from the museum. Xeo and Aya looked at the building and could tell it had a stale feeling to it now. Nothing alive or colorful that it once was before that past times they were inside. Xeo knew this feeling as The Dark Side of The Force was all around it and powerful that before. Dreazin and Eve were emitting it in which Xeo would never let it alone from his Jedi Senses. Aya got her Beretta out and check it for a bullet to be in the chamber as she begins to cover Xeo. The Jedi, on the other hand just walked up to the museum's entrance and Force Pull the door open with his mind alone. Once inside, Xeo was able to feel the presence of Eve's power even greater that before as Dreazin's was weaved into its power. Xeo started to use his Force Sight to see about finding Dreazin or Eve but The Dark Side was intense enough to negate his power of seeing.

"Damn…I won't be able to see them with Dreazin and Eve being in the same building at this point…his powers is much more than I originally dealt with before," Xeo said as Aya was only able to trust her own deep Aquamarine eyes as she looked around to see anything out of place. Soon her eyes were able to spot a shape of white near the left side of the room near a set of doors. The door was left open but not wide enough for her to get a positive ID of what it was that Aya saw.

"Who's there?!" Aya yelled out as the white ominous shape disappeared into the darkness of the other room. She looked at Xeo as he could tell what the white colored thing was as his senses weren't dulled out.

"Klamp!" Xeo said while they both ran after him through the door. Xeo kept holding onto his old outfit with one hand as his other hand gripped his lightsaber. He didn't sense any NMCs in the area nor did Aya's power either. They race into a room that had a map of the western lands of the Earth lighting up with red lights in certain areas while showcases of fossils were at each corners of the room. They ran straight ahead into another room that had another fossil display of a dinosaur while some glass display was shattered on the floor. As soon as they took a right and head into another room of more showcases of fossils and rare rocks the lab coat and body of Klamp was just seen in a brief moment.

"Hey!" Aya said while trying to run after him before the door was shut in front of her; however, Xeo was right behind her as soon as he felt another disturbance in The Force.

"Were not alone…" Xeo said as he drops his Corellia outfit and ignites his lightsaber as Aya took aim at whatever was coming to them. They weren't sure about what NMCs could be lying in wait for them but it was only soon that a sound was made that felt unheard of...in Aya's lifetime at least. A cackle cracked in the air and echoed all around as two human side height monsters came out of the darkness from the room and show themselves to Xeo and Aya. Aya was shock at what she was seeing but Xeo didn't feel moved at all from what life forms he encountered before on other world that had beasts roaming wild. "What's the matter Aya? Never had large lizards like this on your world?" the Jedi said as Aya couldn't even arguing or giving Xeo a history lesson about what they were looking at.

"Those lizards creatures were extinct 65 million years ago! Dinosaurs!" Aya yelled out at Xeo while he just nodded and went with what she said.

"Too bad…that long time of being dead they have to experience that feeling again!" he said while taking his lightsaber pointing towards the Velociraptors as they were snarling. They had some grey and dark green flesh as the mitochondria was reanimating there nucleic DNA muscle fibers. They began to rush them both as Aya was shooting one of them at the legs to disable its running speed. Xeo Force Pushed the NMC into the wall but it was able to jump off it while flipping in mid-air and back on its feet. "Okay…" he said while it just looked at him. Aya kept running and dodge her dino friend until her last shot in her clip too it down. The NMC fell over head over its feet and bled out as Xeo rushed after his target with Ataru. The raptor jumped high and put out his retractable claw to cut him. As he could see its leg trying to get the claw out to his face Xeo returned the favor and put out his leg. He nudged the raptor's leg and was able to slice the lower half of the NMC dino as he landed. The dead body of the NMC crashed into a showcase as it twitched. Aya, seeing that the coast is clear, ran over to the door again to see if she could open it but it was locked.

"Locked…let me work my magic…" Xeo said as Aya knew what that meant. He starts to unlock it with The Force but soon was able to feel The Dark Side taking over his hand and wasn't able to open the door. Waving his hand in pain he could tell who was making this possible. "Damn it, Dreazin!" he said as he kept trying to unlock it but the more he tried the more his hands felt a burning sensation form within and then his arms. Xeo stopped trying to open the door without The Force as if it kept hurting him the more he tried. "I can't do it, Aya. Dreazin…his power…it's much like Eve's. He must have found a way to make me unable to use my powers. I think he is protecting Klamp…for Eve's sake. I won't be able to unlock it…nor even try out my lightsaber to open it…not without Dreazin's powers to stop me."

"When why doesn't he just…well…stop you right now?" Aya said as Xeo ponders for a moment.

"He wouldn't…he wants me alive. He wants us to go where my brother sees fit," Xeo said as he started to walk out of the room while Aya followed. Getting his outfit off the floor and backtracking the way they came in they headed back to the main entrance room. Aya went over the security desk to unlock the gate that was blocking the stirs to the higher floors but nothing happened.

"Damn…it doesn't work…why?" Aya asked while Xeo tried to use his Force Sight sight to feel the power flow of the locking mechanism throughout the building. He could see the line of power ending up on the other side of the museum and on a higher floor. It was an alarm system that would not let them use any electronic panels or buttons until they disable it first.

"Bad news…a lock down has been put in place. There is a room that has the nerve center of the whole alarm system that can be lifted…if we can get to it."

"Well…you can make it?" Aya said while she knew how powerful Xeo can be to make sure work of any obstacles that can get in his way.

"I won't be able to move around like I just did before outside. Dreazin's hold on The Dark Side is so strong this time around that even the rooms in this place I could walk into would set my body into a world of hurt and…death. But that is only to just test me…he is testing me after all," Xeo said while he gets behind the desk for a moment. "Aya…could you stand over there for a brief moment." Aya nodded and walks away while looking at Xeo. Knowing that she already has seen his body before without an upper garment before, Xeo takes off the leather jacket he had on and his black long sleeve. He then grabs his old outfit and puts it back on and felt the same again and yet not. "Now I am ready to meet Dreazin…by the way Aya its okay too…" he said as he turned around to see Aya still looking at him. He stops speaking and could tell that she was watching him while his back was turned again but didn't care. Leaving the Earth clothing behind and getting his boots to show again like before they start making their way up another hallway to the north of the building. They came across a display of vegetation that was fake by taking a closer look at it. Passing by that they went down at the end of the room and took a left down another corridor with signs of dinosaur and pictures of what they looked like while being alive 65 million years ago. At the end of the corridor Aya made a turn and was in a room of ancient rocks on either side of the walls while looking into the eyes…and tail of an oversized insect. Xeo turns to see the large NMC scorpion as Aya took aim while readying his lightsaber at it. The color of its exoskeleton was fleshy but rotten grey tone of color as its tail's tip had a red crimson gradient. The NMC monster wouldn't let them pass as Aya believe it so.

"…Somebody doesn't want me to get though this area…" Aya said while not giving it a chance to attack her. She shot it a couple of times to make it heisted to move towards her. It tried to use its tail to attack her by whipping it at her body. As it move in her direction Xeo got in front of it and sliced it off with a 180 degree swing from his lightsaber. The blur of his weapon made the scorpion move back while feeling the pain of lost from its tail. Xeo then using his Force Levitation to hold up the stinger part of the tail as Aya kept shooting it until both of its claws came flying off. In the end of the battle Xeo through the stringer into the head of the NMC and let it pierce into its brain. As it yell out of suffering and anguish Aya just too a few steps forwards and finished it off as it stopped moving. "Eve…and her minions. She just has no ends to this kind of power."

"…Now you see what I have to deal with Dreazin…we must end this," Xeo said while Aya looked at him and nodded. They both moved on into the next room that had a boat of some sort and an idol statue off in the corner. Taking a right to the north end of the room they went came across a hallway with a flight of stairs to their right side and figures of ancient Earth times to their left. While being in the hallway room they were encountered by two more raptors as Xeo started to feel like they were stalling them. "I got them…" Xeo said as he simply Force Saber Throw his lightsaber and lops off both their necks as they were jumping into the air to pounce on them. Aya didn't even spoke to him as they kept moving on down the hallway to another room. They were surrounded by rock heads from different cultures that were all but grey color tones.

"I don't see a door anywhere…" Aya said as soon as looked up onto the next floor above them. She could see a cyan color light exposing a door under it. "But I do see a door we could try by getting up there…" Aya told Xeo as he could see it too. He would be able to Force Jump into the area but wasn't able to by a sudden rubble of mass followed by the falling of rocks above them. Aya dived out of the way off the rocks as Xeo put his lightsaber away as fast as he could and just watched the rocks come at his body. She gets back up, to her surprise, to see Xeo using Force Telekinesis holding up the massive rock faces from the floor above with power alone. He didn't use his hands to show that he was using his power as his power of The Force was apparent to Aya; however, it didn't last long. Above the floor came down three raptors that wanted a piece of Xeo as Aya just stood from where she was and kept taking shots at the NMCs. Two of them started to go after Aya as the last raptor of the pack tried to bite Xeo in the back. The Jedi let one of the rocks fall on the raptor as it made the other two stop in the mad dash towards Aya. They turned to see one of their own had fallen. Because of this there guard was down as Aya took two careful shots and headshot both of them. After Aya reloaded her Beretta and walked over to Xeo he started to set the rocks down away from her and himself. Xeo looks up and could tell that it was a simple task that he could do with Aya on his back.

"Care for a lift?" Xeo said as Aya knew what that meant. She got on Xeo's back as he was able to Force Jump with ease onto the floor above them. Once on that floor they were able to see the scratch marks of the rocks the raptors moved including their own claws digging into the metal floor. Aya got off Xeo's back as they make their way to the door that Aya pointed out before hand. They open the door and could feel the coldness from the outside while staring into the city again. "Well that was for nothing?" Xeo said sarcastically as Aya tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and was able to spot out a ladder going up the building. After having a moment of feeling lost and confused they both go up the ladder to the door above them. At this time they were on the 3rd floor as they enter into the new room. The room had pictures and depictions of the human anatomy as they looked around; however, they weren't the only ones looking at what the raptors could consider there "breakfast". Three more dino NMCs were in the room with them as Aya begin discharging her shots at one of them as Xeo twirled his lightsaber to confuse the raptors. One of them was dazed by the lightsaber blur as Xeo turned his back and thrust his lightsaber upwards into the dino's jaw line while the other raptor was moving in for the kill. Aya moved her sight away from her nearly killed NMC and pointed it towards the untouched raptor near Xeo. She was able to blow off its leg as it was still trying to claw and bite at Xeo's body but the Jedi knew too well at its intentions. By getting his lightsaber back in front of him he flicked his wrist and took off the dino's head and send its body into the almost dead dino from Aya's bullets, which he Force Push it. The body slammed into another display case of fossils as the glass finished off the last of the raptors in the room from lacerations in its body. After checking out the room for anything else that wasn't normal looking they went south of the room into another hallway. The hallway they were in had an exhibit of human evolution that didn't even bothered Xeo for a moment while he kept moving. Aya thought he would of taken a look about Earth history and how the humans of this world came to be but he knew that time was against them; however, Xeo was just letting his guard down.

"Behind you!" Aya said as another raptor came from behind one of the human statues and got on his back. It tried to bite him but he kept trying to Force Push the NMC off but was only delaying the creature's time to have its meal. Aya stood there and took aim at the dinosaur as she let off one round that severed its spinal column, which then Xeo threw off his back and stabbed it in its chest. "You okay?" Aya said while rushing to his side.

"I'm fine…just…not being able to sense well. It's my fault…" he said while guilty about not able to protect himself and made Aya worried about him. She walked ahead and took point while Xeo followed her out of the room. They came into another room that had a flight of stairs going down while seeing a DNA model, human cell model, and more pictures of the human genome code mapping. From there they went left into a room that was darken and only lit by the display model of the very thing they were fighting against: the mitochondria. Even the detail showcasing was making Xeo wonder to see it on this model scale but it was only short lived. An echo of a loud window being smashed was heard followed by a high pitch scream of a bird sound. Aya and Xeo turn to look at each other while seeing what could have done that. It thing that made the sound came flying over the bacolny of the floor they were on. Aya knew what it was as Xeo had no idea what kind of a beast this was. It was green and had the wings of a bat but the head was visible with the back of its skull being long and sharp to the tip.

"Pterodactyls!" Aya yelled out while getting her handgun up towards the flying dino as Xeo just looked at her.

"Another dead dino…whatever you call it!?" he said while Aya took a shot at the NMC dino. It flies around while feeling the impact of the bullet in its thin membrane wings. It tried to take a bite at Aya but Xeo Force Push it away into the open section of the museum and it started to fly back at them with great speed. "Damn…okay I'll do this!" Xeo said as he used his Force Levitation on the Pterodactyl itself as it was powerless do to anything. Aya didn't take a chance for Xeo do to anything and acted on instinct to put one through its head. The flyer dive bombs down into the ground of the 1st floor as Aya sighs at the close encounter of the dino NMC. After leaving the room they enter another long hallway that was only had one wall to their left while having an open view to their right. Once again the sounds of high pitch Pterodactyls were echoing all around them. Aya started taking her shots at a close by dino until it couldn't control its damaged wings and crashed into the wall near her. Xeo saw one of them flying into his direction but he just stood still and waited for it to come by. Aya looked at him and thought he didn't see it coming but he did as he jumped into the air with grace. His body flipped over the bird while he was upside down and over the Pterodactyl's body. The lightsaber cut into one of its wings as it's screamed out in pain. He landed back on the ground with ease as the flyer's body rushed over to Aya's and she blasted its brains out. One more was still coming after them but Xeo just looked at it and could feel The Force within his free hand. He was able to Force Levitate the NMC and holds it against its will to move but Aya didn't kill it. Xeo was able to Force Saber Throw with this other hand, which had his lightsaber, and impales the creature in its chest. With a flick of his hand and letting go of the Pterodactyl he was able to slice in two while his lightsaber twirled away from it and back into his hand. They kept moving down the hallway and as they enter another room that had a full skeleton of a Brachiosaurus but had no run-ins with any NMCs. They moved down to the end of the room and enter a hallway that had a flight of stairs to the right and left of them; however, the gate that they couldn't open was also on their left side. Taking a left and heading pass a pair of doors they enter and it shuts behind them. Aya goes to the door to notice that the door didn't budge and heard the lock on it being sounded.

"Hey! Xeo…someone locked us in!" Aya said while Xeo tried his powers and yet again could feel Dreazin's Dark Side influence over the door.

"Again…I can't do anything…he's trying to move us like we were playthings to him." Putting his hand down and contenting the pain within it they looked around to see that the glass window was shattered at the bottom.

"We could get through here…" Aya said as Xeo looked around and gave it some thought. He nodded while looking at Aya.

"Okay but hold on…" Xeo said as he raised his hand and Force Pushes the broken glass into pieces while it showers down onto the floor. The sound bounced off the walls of the museum to give an eerie effect of how long the drop is as Aya looked over the fame of the window.

"If we slip…were goners," Aya said while Xeo got out and looked down.

"Not for me…but if you do. I can get you in time…however…" Xeo said while standing at the edge of the window frame with Aya seeing the Jedi looking to the floor above. From his eyesight he was able to see the floor that had the alarm system but wasn't too sure about Dreazin's power being able to sever his Force Jump. "Sorry Aya…I thought I could get over but that's what he would expect of me."

"Okay then down we go?" Aya said while pointing to the broken glass below of where the first Pterodactyl came out to attack them. Xeo nodded as they make their way to the corner of the wall while trying not to slip and fall. Soon Aya took a chance to go down on the ledge and held her hands while her gun was in her pocket. Letting go of the ledge and ending up on the 2nd floor now she got her footing back and tried not to lose her balance as Xeo followed her down. They both moved towards the room they were heading for and got in without a scratch. Once inside they were met with another Pterodactyl that was just beginning to take shape from the mitochondria's reanimation. Aya was the only one to get a clear shot of it and took aim. It screamed at Xeo while he didn't notice that an NMC was in the room as Aya started firing at it. Only a few shots and it went down without a fight but its body near collided into her but she was able to use her Haste power to get out of the way. As soon as Xeo was inside he was able to tell that her powers were become stronger as time went on but also felt something within her was yet to be known to her…or him. Xeo kept this in mind as they moved out of that room towards their right and into a poorly dimmed open room with the same flight of stairs with the gate they can't open but soon Aya could tell where they are. "This is…Klamp's office…" Aya told Xeo as they walkover but the more Xeo came closer to the door he could feel his body not able to get near it.

"Aya…now my body feels like its slowing down. Another power done by Dreazin…if that's unlock then I can't get near it. Go and check." Aya looked at Xeo nodded as she turn back to head for Klamp's door. It didn't move.

"Locked…" She said while going back to Xeo. They looked and could only take the route north of the room they were in down another hallway. The hallway they were in this time had more displays of rocks and old tools from the older days of mankind but had a tent off in the distance. They kept moving pass everything into another hallway that was like the one which they fought against the three flying NMC dinosaurs but this time they had raptors on the floor. Aya was able to take one down with ease as Xeo could see four more ahead of their current location. He rushed them while drawing there attention away from Aya as she kept shooting at another raptor while disabling its tail in the possess. The Jedi, using The Force in his feet, was able to run up the wall and barrel rolls off of it as one raptor tries to jump and bite him. He gave it a clean slice on top if its head with his lightsaber as the next raptor felt its weapon going into the back of its neck. As soon as Xeo lands on his feet the last raptor snarled over his head and tried to eat him; however, it only ate lead as Aya shot two rounds into its mouth. Xeo turn towards Aya as he stands up and nodded to her for a good shot. Reloading her gun they move down the hallway and ending up in a section of the museum that Xeo was finally about to tell where they were.

"The nerve center of the alarm system…there is it!" Xeo said. They both move towards the door that led them into the security room of the whole building. Once they went down the corridor that lead them to the security room only Aya took the time to look around.

"Let's see…where's the alarm system?" she said as they both looked anything that could be the alarm system. Soon Aya was able to find it on her own and flipped the switch on the control panel. The room not only had the alarm system but camera throughout the whole building.

"Camera…let's see if we can find anyone that is important to us," Xeo said while they both look at the monitors. Most of the building was crawling with long dead NMCs of the old times of Earth as other rooms were empty. It didn't take long for Aya to see something new and yet…familiar.

"Eve!" she said as Xeo look at the screen that she was seeing. They were both looking at Eve who was not herself anymore but gone through a change in her body. Her hair had change to be longer and curved at its ends. Her face started to show markings that had no relevance to rank or meaning. Her arms had a new pair that was holding the unborn Ultimate Being inside her womb. Her old arms had change to give her more humanlike look to them but still had red talon like claws. She had lost the crimson flower look that Aya and Xeo knew so well and had her legs exposed in their place. The only thing that was not human at all was the two long body tubes at her side and the red veins of muscles beneath her unborn. While they were trying to take in the detail of what they were seeing Xeo was able to get a glimpse of someone just out of frame below Eve.

"Dreazin…" he said as for some strange coincident he looked into the camera and without exposing his face. The screen turned off as Aya and Xeo just looked at each other. They knew they were running out of time and started head out the room and back towards Klamp's room. As they were moving to the open section of the room that lead them to the security room they stopped and could hear a sloshing noise echoing throughout the museum's walls. While Aya was ahead of Xeo, they both walked over to the balcony area to look down at the source of the noise. The small, but not large, mass of the slime they encountered in the sewer system was visible to them. It slithered on the floor towards another showcase display of a dead dinosaur. It started to move around it and began to coat all around its bones and soon it started to move on its own. It made a loud roar that even shook the rest of the glass windows while the orange slime went away and became rotten muscle fibers for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Aya just looked at it while speaking to Xeo.

"…I…I can't believe it! The dinosaurs that were long dead…the mitochondria reanimate them back to life. That's how she controls those things!" Aya said while Xeo looked at her with his thoughts on the situation.

"It's best if we don't deal with it right now…it might die if we can take out Eve. For now…let's leave it alone…" Xeo said while Aya agrees with him and start backtracking their way to Klamp's room. After some long running and trekking through the museum without the T-Rex noticing there movement they were able to get to Klamp's office without harm done to them. The door, this time, was opened on its own.

"There's someone in there?" Aya said while Xeo tried to use his Force Sight but wasn't able to tell who it was.

"Could be Klamp…be ready for him." They both get near the door as Xeo got his hand on the door knob, without the feeling of pain within his body this time, as he pull the door open for Aya to move in. Aya's Beretta drawn out and rushed in while she takes aim at the only person that was in the room.

"Professor Klamp! Don't move! Put your hands in the air where…I can…" Aya order the man in the room that could be Klamp but she was able to tell from the get up that it wasn't him. "…Maeda!?" she said as Xeo walks in after her voice tone change to questionable.

"You?" Xeo said as Maeda kept his hands up still.

"Hi Aya…Xeo. Could I put my hands down? I was just here to test something…" Maeda said while Aya put her gun at her side as Xeo did the same for his lightsaber.

"How…did you get up here without a scratch?" Xeo said to Maeda.

"I was hearing all the fighting nearby on the other side of the museam that I thought you two would be able to draw them away from me for my…tests," he said while fixing his glasses.

"Guess you needed this lab equipment more than ever for you to go to this place with all these NMCs running around for a midnight snack?" Xeo said while Aya looks at him and then back at Maeda as he kept talking.

"Well…I thought it would be plausible to take a chance. As you two always have been so far."

"Did you come back alone?" Aya said while noticing that Daniel wasn't around him or yelling at him.

"He is…but double checking his info with Warner and Nix back at the prescient and told me to go…and scream if I needed help!" he said while Xeo and Aya just looked at each other as they could tell Daniel was messing with him.

"Is he in the car that you drove?" Aya ask him. He nodded to agree with her.

"Anyways. There haven't been any combustions recently or the feeling of being hot. So I…well took the chance."

"Good way to get yourself killed," Aya said to Maeda as he brushed the back of his hair for being selfless and not careful of his own wellbeing. He then remembered why he came here not to just test theories out but to also give Aya something.

"That reminds me, Aya. I asked Wayne to make this back at the station. Take it," Maeda said while pulling out a custom made Beretta that had different mechanical parts in place.

"A new kind of gun from him?" Aya said as she checked out the modifications to the gun. It looked like her sidearm from the outside but the inside felt different but she couldn't be sure unless she took it apart.

"I believe this will have some effect against Eve and the creatures she controls…but…for some reason it doesn't work with standard bullets you have. It was made for a purpose that he told me later on why with…my help."

"What kind of help?" Xeo said to Maeda as he looks at the Jedi.

"He didn't say...just a look of making stuff up from the guns and ammo around the police station that he thought it would be helpful."

"Guess I'll have to wait for this thing to come in handy," Aya said as she puts the gun behind her back and into her jeans. "So what were you trying to test out?"

"Oh yes…" Maeda said to Aya while being the scientist that he is. "I came across some findings…yes. First of all, there was a blood serum with Maya's name labeled on it in the freezer." Maeda points to the freezer in the room as Aya could tell.

"…My sister's name…and?" Aya said while waiting for him to continue talking. Xeo walks over to the side of the room away from the lab equipment and puts his back against he walls while crossing his legs and arms.

"Well…the research code for it was called EVE…" Maeda said while Aya's mind started to race with emotions and answers to questions that didn't wanted to be answer but to be denied; however the truth was heard.

"EVE!? The code name…then Eve really is…" Aya said as Maeda kept talking.

"It appears to have been made up of liver cells. He was culturing them in the past…Klamp was for a long time…I don't know what for because there isn't any data left," Maeda said as Aya keeps on listening. "Recently it appears he was conducting research on artificial sperm…for Eve, of course. He wanted to exclude the mitochondria from the sperm and create new sperm. Sperm with no parasite and only the nucleus…he was able to do this…take the sperm he made and move it to the hospital. There, he would artificially inseminate those who would volunteer for the experiment."

"But still…" Aya said while could feel like her only sister was to be blamed for all of this and felt like she was a part of her was to blame too.

"Aya…I hate to be the one to even think of what Maeda is saying but…it is the truth," Xeo spoke as he walked over to Aya's side.

"No…Xeo you couldn't think that…" Aya said trying not to believe the truth but at this point she only had to listen and take in all the info that she could bare.

"I didn't understand it at first either…but when I was looking at your sample under the microscope on that day. I could hear her voice. She talked about protecting but it didn't make sense after we met up with Eve on the roof of the hospital. I felt Maya's…presences being within her body and it became clear to me how Melissa is now Eve. Maya's mitochondria within her body were just as strong as Eve's at that point but wasn't awakened yet. After her death…it musts of laid dormant until Melissa's body was able to become what she is now even after the medication failed. She is the one that was making this all possible…her evolution brought a whole city to a standstill in the body of someone else. Even after death her powers are being used to bring back a race that was alive long before humans were on this planet," Xeo spoke to Aya as she could begin to believe the fact that her sister, Maya is the reason why Eve is able to do what she can do through her evolutionary changes. Aya didn't know what to think of how this had anything to do with her and her own powers unless they were both gifted by a change in evolution. Xeo knew it wouldn't be possible for Maya's voice was heard within Aya's sample and out not make sense. Aya could only look at Maeda for a moment and then looked at Xeo while trying not to break down in front of him.

"Then what am I?" Aya said. Maeda could only scratch his head but then stopped as his eyes widen to the door of the room. Xeo took his eyes off Aya as Maeda felt surprised about who just came into the room. Aya and Xeo turned around to see a man in a white lab coat look at all three of them with his expression of hubris among him.

"An organism that will surly die!" Klamp said as he walked into the room without a reason to gloat.

"Klamp!?" Aya said while drawing her weapon at his head.

"You ordinary beings will never, NEVER comprehend MY level of research…well…maybe Xeo but," he said while Xeo have a look of curiosity on his face.

"Professor, I'm placing you under arrest as the ring leader of this operation," Aya yelled at him while feeling an emotion of realization and sense of duty backing her dissection to arrest Klamp. "What you did! This isn't something you can get away with, do you understand!?"

"It's over professor…" Xeo said as he looks at everyone in the room and laughed hysterically for the moment as he spoke to them all.

"You are pathetic, Brea!" Klamp said as he made quick movements with his arms to further show his power and class to them. "Why put yourself in the human domain by reciting meaningless laws. They're meaningless, do you understand!?" Klamp walks closer to Aya as she took a step back while her gun was drawn. Maeda was not able to move from what could be a terrible standoff as Xeo didn't feel the tendency to use his powers on him for any information he might be able to give to him. He kept laugh while he assumes the direst of secrets to be exposed to Maeda and Xeo about Aya, which Xeo knew at least. "I guess you haven't told your little friends, yet. Your…mitochondria…has special power, doesn't it Aya?" Maeda wasn't too bright on the conversation but was able to figure why Aya wasn't being different and being distance towards everyone that night they were in the slums of the apartment building. Xeo already knew about her power so he was only looking for sudden changes within Klamp's mind. Aya didn't resist the words coming out of Klamp's mouth as she lowers her gun to hear more from him. Klamp kept laughing at her current state that she hasn't been able to become something like Eve…or more. "But sadly…you still have the form of a human being, don't you?"

"You can say all you want, but I'm just here to arrest you, Klamp…" Aya said while not caring about the vital truth about her mitochondria and powers.

"…I'm not let you or that…Jedi to interfere with Eve, you hear!?" he screams at Aya and Xeo as the Jedi himself wanted to let Klamp know his place in this conversation but he couldn't do anything that would hurt him.

"Aya! Look out!" said a loud and thick voice from the distance and Klamp was moving on to Aya with a weapon in his hands. Soon Klamp fell to the ground after a punch by Daniel that knocked him out cold for the time being. Everyone turn to see Daniel standing there with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Daniel…thanks…I…I didn't even see the scalpel," Aya said while Maeda just looks at Klamp and sticks his tongue out at him for going down like a punk.

"Just in time," Daniel said to Aya as Xeo look at him and nodded for the good punch he threw at him. "Why didn't you shoot!? You could've been killed!"

"I know…" Aya said to Daniel as she turns to face Xeo to; however, Klamp started to make sounds after the punch from Daniel. He started to get back up while no one did anything to him but Xeo pushed him into the chair.

"…Dollis to the rescue, eh…?" Klamp said while still feeling the urge to gloat back at him even after what he took from Daniel's punch. "Why didn't you shoot me?"

"What?" Daniel said as Xeo could feel the emotion of anger and hate coming back into him again.

"I know you hate me…" Klamp said while smiling back at him. "Why don't you give in…just let it go, Daniel. After all…you are more human that Aya and Xeo could ever be."

"Of course I hate you!" Daniel yelled at Klamp's face while Xeo knew right away that Klamp's mind wasn't his own. He could feel it being influencing by an outside source and could only tell that it was The Dark Side tainting his mind. Klamp wouldn't of care to even speak to anyone like that unless he wants that person, like Daniel, to give into his anger. He knew only than it would make him less of a man that he already was. "Because of you, Lorraine's…"

"Lorraine…? So I see that your boy managed to escape…" Klamp said while trying to force Daniel into letting go of his rage.

"You! I should've killed you way back!" Daniel screamed out while Xeo had no choice but to intervene.

"Daniel! Stop this! Don't let him get to you about your wife! It doesn't have to end like this!" Xeo said to him as Klamp laughed.

"I…I won't become someone of his caliber…it's just not in my blood," Daniel said while trying to remember Xeo's speech about his wife and The Dark Side. Klamp just looked at Xeo and slimed with an evil grin.

"Oh…you poor Jedi. Trying to save this man's life from the power that he won't be able to feel nor be influence with a mind as weak as yours! I can tell…" Xeo just looked at him without even snapping back at him about what he was talking about. It almost felt, to Xeo, that he knows about how a Jedi lives and their ways of being selfless. Aya then turns toward Klamp and asked him a question.

"What are you planning to do, Professor?"

"All of you underestimate the power of the Ultimate Being, which I help being brought into this world when it is too late. I'm waiting here for its birth. As you can believe, Maeda…" he said while looking at him for a moment and turning back to everyone in the room. "The mitochondria is passed on from the mother, but you see traces from the father can also be found in minute quantities. According to Eve and data that I got from Japan, her sister was unable to attain her ultimate goal because the father's side of the mitochondria cause a rebellion. For Eve to succeed this time, I created sperm without the male mitochondria DNA. The creation was a success and as of now Eve is now pregnant with the help of Melissa's womb and body," Klamp spoke.

"How can that be possible?" Maeda said off in the corner as Xeo looked at him.

"Aya and I saw her in through a monitor."

"Damn!" Daniel said while looking at Aya as she turns towards him. "Aya, we gotta kill Eve!" Klamp laugh after their bold plan to stop Eve at this moment.

"You humans are so weak…so stupid. You may have been able to barge in here and do thing your way until now. Things are going to change, I won't let you interfere with Eve anymore," he said as he got up from his chair and look at Aya…and then at Xeo. "Oh wait…I can't simply say all humans are weak in this room. Not you Xeo. I know what you are and what you don't know for yourself…you Jedi."

"Its time Klamp…I need to know why you call me Jedi. How did you know about making Daniel's anger and turn it against him?" Xeo said while Daniel nodded at the Jedi.

"Well…Xeo. You and Aya are not…that much different by my research…and what I know now of mitochondria and…midi-chlorains," Maeda and Aya were stunned to know about what Xeo has within his body that made him not so human to everyone else on Earth but as they kept thinking of how much Klamp knows he kept talking. "Oh yes…Jedi. I know about your midi-chlorains and how they are just like mitochondria. It eludes me how someone from…another world, star system, or even…an another galaxy was able to live like this."

"What are you saying? Who the hell are you!?" Xeo said while everyone took a step back as they knew well of Xeo's powers.

"I am from Earth like everyone else but you…and another like your kind before. He promised me absolute power after the birth of the Ultimate Being. He was even going to make me his next of disciples to the new order he will start…tonight! Your…brother…" Klamp smiled as Xeo was unaware about The Dark Side's taint being so strong in Klamp that Dreazin already corrupted him.

"You…met Dreazin?" Xeo said

"Yes…he told me everything about you and…The Force and midi-chlorians. I was envy at the powers of what he had to show. Mitochondria have its limits in power but for midi-chlorains…is unlimited power! The war between The Light Side…and The Dark Side. I do applaud your chances of being on The Light but he and Eve already told me about how you are now…he can tell that you're not the Jedi that you are anymore."

"What does he know? What has he explained to you about us and our pass…well?" Xeo said as Klamp sat back down while Aya and Daniel were looking out for anything that was up his sleeve.

"If you must know…fine. What Dreazin intends to make on this night is the rebirth of his Empire in an image what would make The New Republic have a force they could never beat. You see what Eve can do to just mere hundreds of wasteful host of the mitochondria. Dreazin on the other hand can learn from Eve's power and bring that power to an entire planet in the current state he is in. His cells and his knowledge of The Dark Side would bring an end to all his enemies that are weak and pitiful…like everyone in this room." Daniel felt the urge to punch him again but Xeo threw up his hand to make him stop. "Just think, Xeo…all the lives that could have been saved by a power greater than any Jedi has ever could learn and control. That Jedi would end wars…and start new ones just to clean out all that is weak until only the strong live. Of course that is me speaking on Dreazin's behave of being a Dark Jedi. Like Aya over there…you have something within your body that is of an evolutionary step towards a new breed of midi-chlorain beings. If I could say…a Neo-Jedi for you Xeo and Dreazin…the first of your kind! I know this well…from Dreazin of course…and somewhere else."

"Who?" Xeo said while feeling a sudden change within his mind about Klamp's quest for power being just much as a Dark Jedi would be.

"Not who, Jedi…what. Can you guess what it is?" Xeo gave him a blank stare as Klamp smiled back at him and laughed. Aya was looking at Xeo's reactions and started to feel like the situation with herself was being repeated but with Xeo's emotions being played with. She could tell that he wanted to know the truth as much as Aya wanted to before about herself and her powers. When that happen Aya nearly made it into an obsession to know the truth and Xeo was calm about it; however, it felt like the tables were turned on her as Xeo became unsure about himself…let alone which side he was on.

"What?" Xeo said

"It's a document your brother has been keeping for himself for the longest of times. He never goes without it but this time he lone it to me for it will not matter anymore. Dreazin wants you to have it…and will make this the mark of your true fall as a Jedi and arise as what you should have been to him as Eve kept saying about. Although I won't be able to enjoy this as much as he wants to right now but this is just a taste of what are things to come. Once the Ultimate Being is born…nothing will be able to stop it and Dreazin will rule this galaxy before turning his eye towards the doomed New Republic," Klamp said as he points to the document on his desk in an attempt to get Xeo to read it.

"If you know how much I have fallen…then tell me, Klamp!" Xeo said forcefully as Aya could tell he wasn't being able to control his emotions.

"Oh…oh I could but that would ruin the moment. Dreazin wishes this as everything will become clear. He already knows that you will turn or have and you don't know it. Believe me…Daniel or even Aya can't stop you at this rate if you turned against them; however, its only a few less pawns to deal with as he just wants…you," he said as he looks at Aya then looks back at Xeo's face. "Although I am not liberty to say much but if you do turn…don't take Aya's life away…not yet."

"Why!? Klamp!? What is it that you're keeping from me!?" Xeo said while he tries to hold back any kind of emotion that would make him look guilty in front of everyone but Klamp already made him exposed his frustration towards him.

"Dreazin…go ask him after you read this. Now I will join up in the ranks of Eve and become an evolutionary change myself! As this planet will be mine to rule in the image of a Neo-Mitochondria being!" Klamp said as he got up from his chair and raise his hands to the ceiling. Aya and Daniel just got their guns ready at Klamp for anything as Xeo didn't move a muscle. "Eve, can you hear me? You don't have to wait any more…I'm ready!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Daniel said while his revolver was his Klamp's temple. Soon Aya felt a sudden rush of heat from her body as Xeo could feel The Force being influenced by The Dark Side. He took a step back as Aya yelled out loud.

"Daniel, Maeda! Run!" In that moment the room started to flare up as a powerful energy explode from Klamp's body. Not taking any chances, Xeo Force Pushes both Daniel and Maeda out of Klamp's window for safety as the power of Eve started to invade the room. It only infected Klamp as his body started to combust into flames. Soon his body fell to the ground only able to watch in horror at the results of his longing for power ultimately destroying is very body. Aya and Xeo kneeled down to her the professor's dying words as he looked at them both.

"…So I see…Your mitochondrial power doesn't allow you to burn…as your midi-chlorains negate her power from an evolutionary stand point," said Klamp as his body started to disintegrate slowly. "Why…Why stay here and try to save me…I know what is at the end. There is no reason for me to fight it or come out with a sign of redemption…it's what he wants."

"Dreazin wants you to die…because he promessed you something more than what Eve could of given you; even thought, you were tricked from the start," Xeo said as Klamp laugh at him.

"Such is the will of all humans…to believe in hope or to be guided to their doomed fate."

"Klamp," Aya said while trying to look on as she couldn't do much to save him as Xeo wanted to but knew he was having his last moments in anguish. "First of all. I'm a cop and it's my job. After all, I am human…it's my duty to save those in my line of work." Only a puse from Klamp as he spit up his own blood that even burned his face and neck.

"Like I said, humans…are…pathetic. Xeo…" he said while the Jedi listens in. "…you will do well to know about your true self…such…as…your brother wants…you to be…you are…the first of…you're kind…like…her. It's a shame…for you two…hehe…the reunion of…you're downfall…" Klamp said while his voice spoke less until he wasn't able to make coherent sentences. Finally the pain settled in as his body started to give away and became another burnt corpse. They both got up and looked at each other as Aya knew the temptation of what Xeo needs to know could be seen in his eyes. Aya only took a few steps towards him as Xeo put his hands up.

"No, Aya," Xeo said as to which he added, "I don't want you to know about this. It might…make you." He kept saying as Aya cuts him off in mid-speech.

"Xeo. You're becoming unstable about this whole thing about your Dreazin and what you are to him. You want to save him but you aren't sure about yourself…as I was before. You were calm and I was like you right now, jumping the gun too fast and wanting to know without knowing about the consequences," Aya walks over to him and looks into his eyes to tell him what she has been going through. "I…I know now of what I am and what Eve is. I still don't know how I am able to do or act with my powers but at least I have a clear mind about my mitochondria. Never in my life have I ever been given this…chance to use on my own with the power of responsibility ever so constant in my mind. Xeo…I can tell you from what we've been through…that we will see this to the end." Xeo could only smile and let her know how much it meant to him that his personal talks with Aya about her power were able to mean something to her. Again his sense of inner peace was felt around his body and mind as the words of Aya was able to ease his mind from he was about to read.

"Then be ready…I don't know how this…" Xeo said as he sat down and could see the document titled: Project J. "…made Dreazin into who he is…"


	22. Chapter 21

"Project J…" Xeo said as Aya looked over his shoulder in the former Klamp's office room. On his desk was the dreadful document that even Xeo could feel a strong essence of The Dark Side. Trying not to give into fear, being the Jedi that he is, he opens the folder and was taking in all the data pictures that even Maeda would be able to recognize from his lab studies. Photos of dated cells with test results being mark at the lower end corners of the pictures. Page after page after page of DNA sample rates and cellular division were being looked over by Xeo as soon he was able to see a pattern. The same midi-chlorian DNA strains where matching up with two other test subjects against the controlled midi-chlorian sample. Aya then was able to find a name that she pointed out.

"Dreazin Xenrio…" Aya said as Xeo could see his full name being part of the data collected sheets as another name came up that started to question the document itself.

"Hicktorale…Xenrio!" Xeo said while his eyes widen up as the sight of his father's name. The Jedi didn't know what to make of this as either a sick joke from his brother or to even believe what Dreazin was experiencing. At this point he couldn't put it down and started too continued on looking the pages. Soon they were able to look at another set of pictures of sample cells that Xeo was able to depict. Aya even was able to notice about the pictures that were showing a culture tank with words that were translated from Klamp by Dreazin's help.

"I saw that…from your vision?" Aya questioned Xeo as he nodded slightly while trying not to take his eyes of the information he was reading and looking at. It made him sick to his stomach that his father and brother were in a twist project yet he didn't know it was all about…until a log showed. "What is it?"

"Log notes…from the professor of the research team that my dad was…" Xeo said as they both read what the professor had been putting down.

_"…Science vessels from The Outer Rim loyal to The New Republic were investigating a strange phenomena sighting around an unmark planet precisely surveyed before by other countless ships. The experimental interstellar drive was a success in bring us out here to this unknown start system and for the Jedi to sense this planet's potential affinity to The Force. The reason for this had to come from a source of individuals that were Force-Sensitive and had a high midi-chlorians count to feel an effect from this world. This energy they felt was nothing Force related to but it had a strong connection to Dark Side energies flowing around the phenomena. The planet named Zak'Al'Zhan was titled and ships were sent to __survey__ with the Jedi on board. However…do to the nature of the power of the Dark Side we only recommend that…" _Xeo skip some papers to find anything important.__

"The Jedi we had on board was converging on a source of the Dark Side energy center on the planet of Zak'Al'Zhan. Using their knowledge of the Force they told where the science team to start digging for anything out of the rubble of a lost civilization. Archaeologies carbon dated tests revealed that the rubble around the phenomena the Jedi can sense were at least around 1,000,000 years old. The civilization showed great promises until some catastrophic event happened. It eliminated the whole building apparatus around here as no trace of the civilization but only dust remains…" He skips through more pages as Aya wasn't too sure about what was she reading_._

"The Jedi, Hicktorale, was afraid of what we found. The Force to them had him question about this expedition of the source of Dark Side energy. As soon as the last bit of rubble was move we found what looked like a shielded enclosed object of some sort that had survived well into the catastrophic event. We have detailed findings on the shield object to be a compartment of some sort. We were been able to open it with the help of the Jedi. The door leading to it has been sealed up. The door to the compartment was mark with a "J"…" He kept on looking until he found what he was looking for.__

"10 test subjects have died so far from the samples we gave them on this trip. DNA from the creature we had found can't help the due to a factor that I haven't been able to solve. The samples are not accepting the genetic aging process so late in our subjects is what I feared. Well all are about in our mid 50s trying to do research and our subjects were loyal New Republic workers. The Jedi was demand of leaving the creature behind but this…this creature has more potential. The sample does react to the midi-chlorians found within all life from but mostly to a high count of them. The sample would multiple and take over the subjects…or hosts in this case. The samples are quite parasitic in nature and gives great genetic improvements towards midi-chlorians division. A normal Jedi, for example that has a count of 200 midi-chlorians per cell in his or hers body then the samples would give the count a staggering 300 percent chance of rapid dividing. A Jedi with this kind of gene therapy would be able to surpass any Jedi Master on the main council…even Skywalker. While it helps the midi-chlorians count it also gives the nucleus better protein syntheses and ATP usage. The sample creates a better controller of cellular growth and conditioning of all the cells within the subject…" Xeo was beginning to think of what he was reading was the ideal threat of the New Republic doing unforeseen test that would ruin the will to train Jedi and…mass produce them. 

"What…what are they trying to do?" Aya said. "It even sounds like what Klamp was doing with his mitochondria research for Eve and himself." "And look where that got him…" Xeo said as he kept on reading while Aya looked over still.__

"The creature and the phenomena that the Jedi was senescing was a creature that was nothing more but The Dark Side itself. Not as in the real Dark Side of The Force but a way to concentrate the power within. The creature itself is far older then what those carbon dates we've taken. The creature itself age could not be answer clearly but it could have been theorized that it was as old as the birth of our galaxy. What troubles me the most is how the midi-chlorians can react to the sample cell of the creature so well as it the cells are in symbiosis with each other? The cells of this creature have some similar genetic patterns with the midi-chlorians as if it knows that they were. It can't be proven right now as that Jedi was starting to act on his own to recall the team and leave this planet. He calls it an abomination to The Force. I see it as a prefect use for midi-chlorian research into better Jedi that can be young and be a master of The Force. The abilities of this genetic coding would be the answer to them about not dying so old with The Force already mastered when someone could do have while they were in there early teens if possible. Like Anakin Skywalker…this midi-chlorian count was high and he was young…it would be possible to "engineer" this sample into future Jedi. However…other then the ways of being a Jedi and how The Force is view by them not the only problem to this little…project…the cells are more reactive when Dark Side energy is used on it. The Light Side helps but it only does so much until it is introduce to The Dark Side…the only problem is we don't have any…Sith around anymore and making a Jedi turn to The Dark Side can't happen by us alone. War is a good way to fine Jedi willing to embrace its power…" Xeo was able to feeling a terrible effect about what the New Repuiblc was trying to do towards Jedi and how his father was trying to save him, Dreazin, and everyone else that was a Jedi.

"Your father, Xeo…he was trying to stop this from happening…" Aya said as Xeo couldn't even bear to read anymore but had to know the truth about this project and how far it goes. There was one more part of the journal entry.__

"By writing this in the report I have officially become an enemy to the Jedi Order. I have betrayed my fellow companion and killed most of my own staff that were siding with the Jedi ever sense we took this creature in. I know the power of this creature and its true intentions. Like a parasite it moves from world to world consuming everything it can get its hands on. Its hunger for the life of planets and star system knows no end to it. I think it was born in the flux of space itself or born on a world that started to kill everything in its path and destroyed it to just float to other worlds. How do I know this? I have given up my humanity by implanting the samples into my own body to see its effects on me. I never felt The Force before or the power that comes with these cells. My body has never been better before but I keep getting visions of people I know and my pass to come back. I've seen its path of death and consummation of all life. Billions...no...Trillions of many life forms and civilizations destroyed by this parasite's nature. To even feel The Force...to know how to use it, while I have no knowledge eludes me but the cells...I think they are telling me how. So much I remember and so much I hated myself back then for being weak. The sample also shows me its life and the worlds it's been to. I can feel it calling to me and tells me to bring more subjects. This creature has done so much for my project and research that I would name the project by the creature it calls itself. I know the name of it and it…no…her name…I will carry out her will and titled this project after her…soon I will be able to use her cells and implant them into other Jedi subjects…starting with that Jedi that came with us. Don't worry little Jedi…our true emperies, Jenova will show us the way to true blissful power!"  


The logs of the professor end there as Xeo didn't have the will nor the courage to even comprehend what he just read. Aya was just in much shock and surprise as Xeo was to learn about how this project was going to be the new way to have Jedi spawn out of labs and be mindless drones for the New Republic.

"Those visions…it makes sense now Xeo. And I'm sorry about what happen to your…father…?" Aya said while trying to comfort Xeo after what he now knows but he didn't budge. This mind was still on the subject of what his brother and father were from this project. He gets near the end of the document as he acted rash to find any other kind of facts about any test results. At the end of the folder was one more test subject as Xeo was not able to take his eyes off the name. He held it in front of his very own eyes and could be able to let go of the page. His hands shook and his breathing patterns were quick while Aya could tell that he was looking at something that made his heart stopped. "What is…it…oh my," Aya said as they were both overseeing a test subject's name that made the only Jedi in the room feel…less of a Jedi now.

_"Xenrio…Xeo Xenrio. Test subject number 00003 of Jedi class. Fell in battle from Vong attack. Previous family members, Hicktorale Xenrio before subject Xeo was conceived. Signs of near death visible by wounds and blood lost. Test subject number 00002 Dreazin Xenrio present in room. Both subjects recovered from nearly destroyed starship from The Vong's attack. Subjects both taken to medical area for research and recovery. Subjects were implanted with cell sample code name: Jenova. Midi-chlorain count increased by 500 percent within a few hours. 24 hours passed, test subjects have a count of over Anakin Skywalker's by 10 folds. New recorded count in Jedi history."_

"I'm…I'm an abomination…of life to The Force. A monster…" Xeo said as he felt a warmth feeling coursing through his body. This eyes were wide open as his point of view went into a blank stare. He didn't know if it was The Dark Side but he tried to fight it off while his mind was not about to concentrate on what he just read. The emotions he was feeling felt of betrayal, lies, misguiding, and an all over sense of self doubt. He could only grip his hands tightly as he started to ripped up the document and to get rid of it from his sights. Aya quickly try to get a hold of him.

"Xeo. Look at me! You can't be like this…not now! You've already told me about how I should be with a power without any regreat of being a monster or ending up like one. You have to choose how to use it…remember Xeo! Please!" Aya pleaded to him but her warm words of hope only fell on deaf ears as the Jedi just looked down at her.

"I'm not a Jedi…I shouldn't even be alive. Doesn't matter if I could stop Dreazin…Luke would have me condemn to death and…"

"You don't know that, Xeo!" Aya said while putting her gun away and hold his hand. "You…you don't have to go back to that place if you know you can't live a normal…Jedi life." Xeo looked up at her and knew she was trying to be nice and caring to him even in his most darkness moment. He felt a strong peaceful flow coming from the way Aya's words mean a lot to him as he knew the touch from her was more than enough to keep Xeo at bay from The Dark Side.

"Then shall we, Aya Brea…put an end to all this…evil," Xeo said as he ignites his lightsaber.

"Let's…" she said as Aya checks her Beretta and heads out the door. Xeo took a moment to be alone in Klamps room to see how far his quest for power led him to his own self destruction. He only left a legacy for others to try to copy him from but Xeo knew it had to end right here. With in his first act of being who he is now he destroyed Klamp's office and the folder with his lightsaber while setting the room on fire. Aya waited for him to come out of the room as he nodded.

"I'm okay…just had to get rid of all evidences of that…accurse thing." Aya took point as Xeo started to get his Force Sight back. His will of taking The Dark Side out of places that Dreazin made very strong in the museum were being washed away by his knowledge of the cells in his body. They were fueled by the taint of The Dark Side of The Force and were able to suck out strong auras of it wherever it was concentrated. "Back in that room over there…come." They both started to head to the opposite side of Klamp's office. Going back into the room of the flying dinosaurs they kept going to the other side of the room. Not encountering any NMCs along the way they went right from the room that had one huge glass display of rare minerals. The door was locked by Xeo was able to Force Push the door open with ease and no pain.

"Now you can do that?" Aya said while looking back at him.

"Knowing about these cells…I can take Dreazin's power and flush it out," Xeo said as they came into a hallway with another flight of stair on the right while more dino showcases were shown. Aya took a moment to look to here left at a display about a skeleton that she didn't know about.

"Xeo…look at this." The Jedi comes to her side and look at a bird like creature that he has seen on other worlds but not of this kind.

"It almost reminds me of creatures I've seen on other worlds near the Core Worlds…what is it, Aya?" he asked her.

"Chocobo…never heard of it." Aya shrugs her shoulders as Xeo shook his head at the dead animal. They started to take the flight of stairs and were on the 3rd floor again. Aya walked ahead to check out the area as Xeo followed; however, he could tell something felt wrong in the room.

"Aya…again…I'm getting that feeling," Xeo said as Aya turns around and could feel an NMC close by. Nothing felt out of the ordinary until a showcase of a Triceratops came to life and rushed both of them.

"Xeo! Behind!" Aya yelled as she took aim and shot at the NMC dinosaur but Xeo was unable to get out of the way in time. His body flew into the wall as Aya looked at him going pass her head. She thought he was going to make an impact in the wall but Xeo's amazement, the Jedi was able to bounce back and came flying at the triceratops's horns. He jumps over the beast's head as soon as he landed and goes on its back with his lightsaber in his hands. Aya kept trying to distract it by shooting out its armored plated front head. Xeo was able to lunge the saber into its back and down to its head by flaying it into two. It wasn't dead yet but it had no head as it kept trying to find its enemies blindly by running into the wall. Aya was about to take another shot as something from within her body stalled her.

"Aya! What's wrong! Why aren't you taking it down?" Xeo said as he ran to her. She kneels down on the ground and felt a terrible wave of heat flowing through her body.

"Stay back…my body…it's getting hot again. I feel like I'm going to burn up! Xeo!"

"I can feel it too Aya, you're mitochondria…it's making you…" Xeo kept saying until the nearly dead dinosaur in the room was able to find them both and rush into them. With Aya having another burning episode with her mitochondria Xeo tried to Force Push it away but wasn't able to get in tuned with The Force in time. Xeo wanted to yell at her to get ready for the impact but he was only able to see Aya for a moment as she phased out and was something else. Her skin changed to a dark Aquamarine color with bright yellow eyes as the back of her arms had angelic like wings. It only happened for a second as they both got hit hard as they all crashed through a glass window and fell to the ground. Luckily, the triceratops broke both of their falls as Xeo got up first. Aya was not getting up at first but as Xeo got near her body his own body started to feel the heat from her too. He didn't know if it was The Dark Side playing tricks with him but he could feel a powerful force within Aya that even made him fell to the ground. Soon the heat became unbearable to his mind as was able to hear a voice that wasn't anyone he knew expect only one time some days ago.

_"I know…you. I know…your fate. Her fate is like of yours…awakening untapped power. You too, shall set me free."_

"What…who…?" Xeo said as the heat left his mind. He couldn't think of whose voice entered his mind as he could see Aya starting to get back up. "Aya!"

"Oooooo…what happen. My body was feeling a great amount of heat and then…I'm down here with you and a dead NMC," Aya said. They both dusted of their clothing as Aya pointed out for Xeo on where they are. "Well…looks like where back on the 1st floor again. Could you try to get us back up again?" Xeo nodded.

"At the rate I am going…I should be able to get us back…up…there?" Xeo said as he was nearing the end of his sentence he came with a loud rubble to follow up by. The ground shakes as Aya recollected her handgun and took a stand with Xeo.

"On the 1st floor…in this area…with uh…" Xeo said while he could tell where they were. It didn't take long for Aya to know what he was talking about as the T-Rex they saw came out of the shadows.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Aya yelled as the NMC T-Rex roared at them both. Xeo went left as Aya went right to attack it. The T-Rex started to chase after Aya while biting and trying to tail whip her. She kept dodge its attacks as Xeo come from behind and started to slice at its legs; however, he wasn't able to make clean cuts as it was able to nudge the Jedi's attacks off. Xeo kept flipping around and looked for an opening to attack. Aya, on the other hand, was thinking about using her Energy Shot attack against the creature. The T-Rex was taking another swing at Aya as she ducked under its tail and let off a few rounds into its tail joint. It roared out of pain as it turn its body around and tried to snag her with its mouth. Making use of her Haste power, Aya got away from the beast as it jump over her body to crush her. Xeo used this time to Force Push the T-Rex high into the air. Aya looked at Xeo and yelled out at him. "I'm going to use that energy attack again. Keep him occupied!"

"Will do!" Xeo said as Aya took a good running distance away from the T-Rex. The dino started to fall as Xeo ran up a wall and jumped out to slice its tail's tendencies to disable it. It made a huge crash into the ground that it left most of the tiles in pieces. Xeo got back on the ground and look at the beast while it was getting back up. It took a stand and roared at the Jedi as Xeo stands with his lightsaber at his side pointing away from the NMC; however, Xeo wasn't sure about it standing still for the moment. Aya could fell her body building up the energy within her mitochondria and going to her gun. The T-Rex didn't pay attention to Aya as it was building up an attack of its own. "Oh great…fire again?" Xeo said as he could sense the NMC's intentions to barbeque him. Putting his lightsaber away he gets ready for the attack as Aya was nearly her limit. With its mouth on fire the T-Rex was able to send out a stream of fire in Xeo's wake. Soon his power of The Force was able to Force Push the fire away but the dinosaur quickly took most of the fire attack in its face and sends the last reminding from its mouth at Aya. "Aya…stop it! Take over!" Xeo yelled out at her but the fire was too close to Aya that her Energy Shot was about to let go from her Beretta.

"Oh no!" Aya said as she tried to cancel her power out but wasn't able to move from her spot. The fire was almost on her that she knew for sure that the attack would hit her. Xeo tried to Force Speed over to her and take the attack himself or Force Push it away but it was too late…until a powerful blast came from Aya. Xeo tripped and went face first into the ground as he thought the Energy Shot attack didn't go but he could feel a powerful explosion from Aya's position. The fire that came at her was turn into a ball on its own and then released as a bright energy emitting light. For the moment, Xeo thought he was seeing something out of Jedi teachings on masterful Force Powers like Crucitorn, which was for transcending physical pain beyond normal thresholds but become an entity of light. He was only able to see just a figure from the light as two of the angelic wings he saw before came out. Without warning the T-Rex started to rush after Xeo as the booming light took off right into the head of the NMC. It moved so fast that Xeo was even having trouble keeping up with it. Every physical contact against the beast let out a powerful energy discharge and made the reanimated mitochondria be incinerated. It kept moving around the dinosaur from head to back to side to tail while letting out powerful attacks on all side. It had no chance to defend itself as Xeo looked on with hope and dread to know who was doing that. Soon the physical impacts took it's told on the T-Rex's head flew off its body and crashed into the wall. The body fell over while making a large thud sound after its defeat. Xeo didn't know what to do after see the powerful attacks it made but it only paused in the air for the moment. The Jedi could feel it coming at him next as he was going to reach for his lightsaber but then his body started to feel the warmth sensation again.

_"This is power you are without in life…you are incomplete without it. Don't be afraid of it. Embrace it!"_ the voice said again while Xeo didn't have a chance to confront it. The powerful entity slowly came back down near Xeo while leaving a trace of sparkle energy falling down from its aura of yellow. He could only tell from the hair, which was outwards form the body, that it was Aya. Xeo could only stand still and feel the power of what happen to her let alone that she was alive. Aya didn't say anything while being in her new form as Xeo was soaking in the power he could feel. The voices of the mitochondria that he heard before from two days ago were being felt within his mind again. They kept saying the same thing before as he was feeling Aya's new state of power. He could even see the markings that Eve had before and could tell what happened to her.

"You…you have transcended in your power…no. What that…voice said…awakened…the power you have is…" Xeo said as Aya spoke to him with a different voice that was her yet felt out of placed.

"Liberating…isn't it?" Aya said but soon the aura went away and the form that she took up revered back to her normal self with nothing missing. Aya just stood there while feeling dizzy in front of Xeo. "Xeo…" she said while feeling that she tried to not explain about how much she wasn't herself at the time. Aya felt her new power was the sign of becoming the mostner that she didn't want to be but Xeo look at her in her eyes.

"You don't have to feel guilty anymore. You have shown me that you can control yourself at our powerful moment. Monster or not…you are now in control…" Xeo said as Aya smiled back knowing he understood what she didn't want to become. "Now…let's see about Eve." Xeo looks up to the floor they need to be back on as he looked at Aya afterwards. "Going up?" he said as Aya got on his back once again. He Force Jumps back to the floor that the triceratops crash through the window. Back on that floor they went down the way they were going before as they came into a room with half of it untouched by any mitochondria slime as the other half was infested with it. The flight of stairs that they need to go up on was covered in it but it posed no threat like the residue in the sewers. As they walked up Xeo could feel a disturbance within the slime.

"Xeo?" Aya said as he kneels down and felt the essence of the ooze on the ground through The Force. He could feel the powerful slime that they were trying to keep away from the city coming nearby.

"It's here…very close by…" Xeo said as he got back up and looked at Aya. "No time, Aya. Move!" he said as they both race up the stairs and on to the level above that was covered everywhere in mitochondrial slime but it didn't stop them. Both of them stopped and could feel the terrible force nearby a door as Aya got near it first and knew what it was.

"Eve…she's here," Aya said as Xeo knew Dreazin would be close by.

"Aya…before we go in. Note this…" Xeo said while holding Aya back on her shoulder. "What you are going to see is between Jedi…don't get in the way for you own personal safety. Dreazin will find ways to make you turn against me or use you to hurt me in many ways. Be ready for him…" Aya nodded as they both slowly go in. The room they were in was large and full of monuments of dead gods as it was dark all around. The heartbeat of Eve's unborn child could be heard echoing throughout the blackness of the room. Only a few dim lit lights were showing the demotions of the room's space and walls. They walked around and check there covers zones as Xeo could feel The Dark Side at its fullest. Within the darkness around them a flash of light came out at Xeo. "Aya!" Xeo yelled as he pushed her out of the way of the incoming light. Xeo got out his lightsaber and was able to strike down the encroaching enemy. He was only to look at his defeated attacker's face as it was the face of his father done in the same way that Dreazin kill him. Xeo didn't know at first what was happening but then could tell it was a Dark Side trick of using Force Projection from Xeo's mind. It went away as an echo was heard around the room that was high pitch and had hunted Aya's mind for the past couple of days. Lights started to shine more as they room was beginning to show them the horror image of what Eve has made to the wall behind her.

"Eve!" Aya yelled out with her handgun pointed at her.

"It's a wonder you made it this far. What…nothing to say? Are you going to congratulate me on this birth…?" Eve said while Aya kept her guard up not just for Eve but for Xeo's brother. Xeo was ready for anything but the unknown that Dreazin could throw at him and Aya.

"I could…but I know you're doing this to keep your mitochondria species alive?" Aya said to her.

"You are smart…yes I am. If it wasn't for the help of someone's brother from another world…Dreazin is it?" She said as Aya kept walking slowly near Eve as Xeo followed behind her.

"Maya…" Aya said while being able to understand that her sister's mitochondria had to be stop and yet had to kill a part of her that was evil. Xeo then grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "Why, Xeo…?" she said while looking at his face. He couldn't give a moment of emotion as he knew what made him focus.

"He's here…" Xeo said. Soon after he stopped Aya from walking to far a voice coming in as clear as the dead of night echoed from the distance as the black void of darkness came down in the shame of a human figure.

"Welcome…warrior of the Ashla," said Dreazin as he descended in front of Eve without showing his face. "Come…and greet your brother of the Bogan...or haven't the old words slipped from your memories…Xeo."

"I knew it would come down to this moment, Dreazin…you're moment of achieving glory…and I have to come and step in as always to stop you," Xeo said to his brother. The confused Jedi could feel the power coming from Dreazin's presences. The Dark Side within him was a shear site of void-less light. Xeo's senses could not pick up any goodness or a small aura of The Light Side coming from within his brother. The power emanating from Dreazin kept devouring all traces of The Light Side in the very room. Dreazin had change and grown even more of a slave to The Dark Side in Xeo's mind; however, the Jedi had to do what felt to be impossible: to save him.

"From what…my achievement of becoming an emperor of a galaxy or…" Dreazin said as he finally takes of his hood and shows his face while saying, "…the savior to the New Republic." Xeo remembers his face as clear as day but for Aya it was her first time seeing what can The Dark Side do to a man. Dreazin's face a bad completion of aging that was unnatural for his age. His hair was blended with jet black and silver as it was long to his shoulders but short in the front. His brow was stronger that Xeo's as it sunk down to where his eyes only gave away his colors of orange and red, which was the true sign of someone fallen to The Dark Side of The Force. The power from Dreazin was strong for Xeo to be standing up that any normal Jedi would not even get within 50 ft of his aura of Dark Side without losing to it. He was a beacon of shear power for any Dark Jedi to follow in.

"You haven't changed…" Xeo said while his brother laughed at him.

"Oh my…aren't we a bit not happy at our family reunion, Xeo. I have planned for this ever since we became more that just mere tools of The Force...The Republic's war efforts...The Jedi and there failed creeds of self-righteousness."

"You're talking about what they did to us…these…Jenova cells they gave us," Xeo said as Eve interjected.

"You have midi-chlorians in your body as well as those cells. The DNA within your body was rewritten to let you become a new kind of evolutionary life form."

"A Neo-Jedi," Dreazin said. "You and I are the only kind to be granted this gift…this curse of our genes must bear from now on. We have been given the right to show how true power can be reached without the use of long life times of training."

"The cells in you have made you superior to any midi-chlorian being and mitochondria life form on this planet…" Eve said as Dreazin cuts her off.

"Nay…this whole galaxy, Xeo…even our own! The New Republic was a bunch of fools to play god with The Force and they sealed their doom by giving us limitless power to use. The Jedi were ignorant to let to stay alive after what Luke knows what happened. Even if he didn't know the truth…he would have him killed as I already taken the opportunity to do so."

"Why Dreazin!? Why our family!" Xeo yelled out at him.

"The DNA within your body wasn't meant for your family to share as you were not part of your linage anymore. Your heritage of your past ancestors was changed for the better," Eve said.

"Eve is right. Once we were changed into…this…I felt it was only necessary to kill our mother. She wasn't part of our family tree anymore without the cells in our body. Father on the other hand rebelled against me and took up his failed Jedi ways. Old as he was he did put up a fight…until you came and I toyed with him long enough to get my point across."

"Growth is painful for the younger kin," Eve said as Dreazin laughed.

"Yes…Eve. My brother has much to learn about his power but he knows how to wield it in anger and hate. Becoming more like me every day on this planet as you kept using your powers on those NMCs…"

"Xeo…" Aya said while trying not to speak to loud at him.

"I can feel it in your heart, Xeo…you can never be truly free from this. You have read the document as I can tell. Klamp did his part as I killed him."

"You…did that!?" Xeo said as Dreazin smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I was able to understand this combustion power. The Force was able to do this in the first place but only the strongest could and would leave themselves open for attack. But…now with Eve and her…ways influencing me I can make his power my only means as a first and only strike towards our enemies. Before on Melickpor VII we were at death's mercy...and we were cheated. We should of died on that battlefield against The Vong. Now we have become like...this. Jedi who were never meant to have this power being so strong and concentrated. The Republic wanted a new breed of Jedi...we are the outcome of an experiment they couldn't control. Even the lead professor become a part of this experiment by implanting The Jenova Cells in himself. He was under the influence of the creature from within...like all Jedi with the midi-chlorains...and the mitochondria becoming aware of taking over the so-called 'highest species' on this planet," Dreazin took a moment for Xeo's mind to fill in with self-doubt about what his brother was saying. "Brother...we are made for war and to kill all those who got in The Republic's way. Even for The Jedi Order, we would be the shining examples of how evolution would play out for midi-chlorain therapy. The failed ways of Jedi, or even Sith, through moral codes and 'rights of passage' would be a thing of the pass."

"It wasn't hard for your brother to learn this," Eve said while she laughed along with Dreazin.

"It wasn't…I only had to take some of her…mitochondria in me. I've learned so much after they became a part of me. The cells we were given, Xeo...they have become more active then ever. You can tell from my aura of The Dark Side...it is far beyond any other Sith Lord that we known of...and I'm not going to take up the 'Darth' titled...that titled is old and were the new." Dreazin said as Aya couldn't hold back.

"You! Why you! Eve!" she yelled out while Dreazin kept on laughing.

"Ooohhhh…so you're the one Eve keeps telling me about. Show yourself…I won't hurt you," Dreazin said to Aya as he got around Xeo's back and stood for him to see. "Aaaahhh…I can tell how you could make it this far…even without Xeo's help. Yes…you could of."

"What?" Aya said.

"You…and your power is much like Eve's. All this time you have been using your powers more often while chasing Eve down as you got into the thick of combat. You must have been through a lot to be in your current state. Such promises…don't you agree, brother?"

"I got here through training too…" Aya said trying to state the case of not using her power all the time.

"Yet you have been evolving as time went on. Any of my pets that came after you kill with ease and able to keep on going with such willpower and strength," Eve said.

"Such is the nature of the world…of The Dark Side," Dreazin said as Aya kept a straight look on her face. "You can't deny it…Aya Brea…and you Xeo Xenrio. You can't fight your genes…its fate."

"My fate won't be judged by a brother who has forsaken his rights to be an honorable man and…" Xeo yelled out at Dreazin while he laughs.

"You didn't even understood what I just said…did you brother?" Xeo backed off as Dreazin kept talking. "The cells in us have been leading up to this moment in time for our reunion. Can't you feel it, Xeo? Can't you not sense the coming of an era of Neo-Jedi and our Empire that we will rule together? You can't stop the coming storm, brother…it's futile."

"I will…because I am still Jedi…Neo-Jedi or not with this abomination in me!" Xeo said.

"You dare call yourself an abomination to nature?" Eve said. "Evolution is key for all life on this planet…and others, Xeo. You can't stop the change within all life forms. It would be the end of everything."

"Heed her words, brother. It's best to understand this in a more…simple matter," Dreazin said to Xeo and Aya. "Even what is happening now with Aya and us is no different the a freak accident that happens to a Jedi's midi-chlorian count. Anakin Skywalker for example…the so called chosen one…he was the most powerful of all Jedi and would bring balance to The Force from a prophecy. Soon after his fall to The Dark Side he found someone who bested him in every way possible in the aspect of The Force, Galen Marek. Why does this happen and could of gone against the prophecy?"

"Evolution doesn't make mistakes…" Eve said.

"The prophecy could of ended when Galen could of kill Darth Vader, at the time. We don't have to live in fear of false pretentions and tends of codes…we can be natural and be ourselves with a fresh start, Xeo. Together we could end the wrong ways of The Jedi Order and save the Core Worlds by ridding the decaying flesh of the New Republic with The Vong at our side. Our power would bring them to their knees and believe that we…are gods to them! No machinery would be needed to cast our influence across the blackness of space…the organic ships they could make would be the ideal craft base structure material to use our powers alone. Not even our lightsabers would be of any use with the power we could summon at will so easily," Dreazin said to Xeo as he began to understand how his powers know no bounds to Jedi or Dark Jedi.

"Still…brother," Xeo said to Dreazin. "If you are saying the cells in us are of a Dark Side nature…then it would only be a matter of time before one of us would turn against one another. With our power…it would be an endless cycle of the ways of The Sith again. It's just another Sith Order with only the power to rid of our enemies like never before…and it couldn't be possible. The Jedi would still win with their logic of how The Dark Side works."

"You still hold true to your ways…" Dreazin said as he was displeased with Xeo. "It won't matter our cells know the truth of how a…endless cycle is in life."

"Those cells in your body, Xeo…" Eve said as she could feel cramps building up within her body. "…They are older than you know."

"Yes…" Dreazin said while smiling at another way to make Xeo believe in Dreazin. "The Jenova cells…from the document you read. It was an life form that was born in the flux of space or became its own entity. With time you can be able to hear their songs of time and evolution. They speak to me, Xeo…"

"What do they say?" Aya said to Dreazin.

"Well…Aya…they say about how long they waited to consume all life. Want to become whole again and live of the death of all that is organic. Even talk about being the original life givers to all worlds…" Dreazin stopped there as he could feel Eve being displeased in that statement.

"Original life givers? Dreazin!?" Eve yelled at him.

"That is all I know, Eve." Dreazin said while giving her a cold stare that even she had to back down from. Xeo felt more was needed to be answer as his mind didn't fully understand all that was happening around him. "Xeo are you feeling confused? Is your Jedi ways feeling not as sharp as it should be?"

"I feel like something isn't right…how Aya and everyone on Earth haven't seen a Jedi before? This planet isn't in on the star maps…"

"Oh yes…" Dreazin said to Xeo. "That did…elude me for sometime but I figured it out much sooner that you could ever hope to. The ship we were on at the time…The Light of Hope. Yes…it was holding a new type of interstellar drive that would jump from one side of the galaxy to another within a couple of days instead a mouth with navigational hazards. The science ship we were on and given our new life had one such device on board; however, another was still being made for a combat starship...The Light of Hope. It was going to be test run near The Unknown Regions away from Vong Space. It had a couple of runs with only a few minor setbacks but once it was fully operational I thought it was the time to take it for my own personal ship. Then…you showed up and I had to set my sights on The Force and let the drive take at least you away from the New Repubilc and into Vong controlled space. I was going to show you the true nature of our existents right then but the drive was…damage in a firefight from your friend…Cire. After his pitiful attack against my troops he manage to shoot the drive engine and send us more father then anyone could of hoped for. Xeo…you don't know don't you…even form the holomaps in your visions with me?" Xeo was beginning to think back to the duel they had on the ship and what Dreazin was telling him. The holovid was showing not just one galaxy but two. It was going to the old Vong galaxy so Dreazin's point would be made clear to Xeo. Aya too knew about this vision and could answer for him.

"Xeo…I think he means that you are in another galaxy," Aya said to Xeo while he looked at her and then back at Dreazin while he had a twisted smile.

"Question is…which one?" Xeo said. Dreazin laugh a bit and took out from his cloak a holomap vid. He displayed the galaxy that the New Republic was in and showed his original flight path to the Vong galaxy.

"And now where we are…brother…" Dreazin said as the map expanded outwards by a magnification of 100 and was showing a line from part of a super cluster of galaxies going up to down. Xeo's eyes widen as the line didn't stop until he nearly went off the holomap. "Roughly about 11,457,204,998 light years away…only lasted about 5 mins. And once we were near Earth's lower orbit at was around that time that Eve had awaken…it was then our cells responded to her call."

"Why?" Eve said to Dreazin.

"At this moment I have no answer for but it has to do with the mitochondria evolutionary awakening of you," Dreazin said as Xeo could agree with him.

"No, Dreazin…it is true."

"Yes, Xeo? What is this you speak of?" Dreazin said being powerful in his voice.

"When…" Xeo said slowly as he looked at Aya who has been quiet most of this conversation. "I felt a change within Aya and I wasn't able to move. Then my head started to feel that burning sensation and it wasn't from Eve…or you."

"Oh not me!?" Eve said while being sarcastic?

"Be silent Eve…I must know this," Dreazin said towards Eve with a commanding tone. "Fire…all around? A voice you heard…speaking to you?"

"Yes…about not being afraid of the power that will be awaken…that voice said it to me while Aya became…something else."

"Her…something else? Did you?" Eve said while Xeo looked at her.

"Becoming powerful enough to kick that T-Rex's head off clean," Xeo said as Eve laugh with a tone of enjoyment.

"So she finally became one of us…evolution doesn't lie!" Eve said as Aya just stood her ground and gave her a dirty look.

"Xeo…he called out to you…interesting. He said the same thing about finding Eve and her power. I can understand what she thinks and her will to survive is for a newborn species. We are the same brother…as Aya and Eve is too. They are sisters linked by the mitochondria DNA they both share as we are both blood brothers with cells to share with the newer species of Neo-Jedi. However…The Dark Side within you is not strong enough to my power! How are you ever going to survive in the current state you in; even though, you have proven yourself to be a powerful ally to The Force and you have signs of the taint around you. I thought you were beginning to take a liking to a world like this…full of misery and corruption," Dreazin said to Xeo.

"It's no different than the other backwater worlds we been on together…"

"Oh…I beg to differ, brother," Dreazin speaks highly noble and sinister towards him and Aya. "Learn well about yourself Xeo…and you hear this too…Aya." He starts to walk closer to Xeo as he backs up and get Aya behind him. Dreazin smiles as Eve could tell about her thought of Xeo becoming more natural in life that being a Jedi. "When you came to this world you had one goal. To find me and save me…you have done that…but at what cost? Those officers of the NYPD? Daniel…Maeda. Baker, Nix, Warner, Will, Matt, Zed, Bob, I can go on more if I feel like it…but you know why you did what you needed to do. To adapt and survive in a place this hostile that even a Jedi couldn't even show his true colors and his lightsaber without a thinking of the proper ethics. To greet anyone for the first time you had to hide and develop relationships with the NYPD. You talked like them…acted like them…you were taking all this in without knowing how much it would of changed you. Can you feel it Xeo? The change in your mind…the culture of this world destroying your values as a Jedi?" Xeo had no answer for that as Dreazin said everything he could of spoke for. "We are brothers, aren't we? We both have the power to read other genes through The Force. Every Jedi has a unique power gifted to them. It's what makes them excel at in life. One can be the very essences of bring those back from the brink of death, through The Force. Another can be able to preform flight over short distances, because of how a Jedi's body can be light and small. The will to destroy vast armies against one Jedi can't be achieved without tapping into their unique power; however, the core and natural talents of a fully trained Jedi can't be incorporated until that Jedi has the confidence and no self-doubt about the power within..." Dreazin smiled in a sinister way towards both Aya and Xeo. "...I assure you, brother…you are quite safe from your self-doubt as a Jedi. There isn't a Jedi Order with in a long distance…feel free to be yourself at this point because in the end…it will kill you."

"I can still be a Jedi…I can still save you," Xeo said while Dreazin was walking away and then turns around.

"You…Jedi?" Eve said while now going to confront him with another question. "…Your brother talks about how your…Jedi code means nothing to you now. It is why he thinks you are being more…human." Dreazin walks up to Xeo this time but didn't stop at him. The Dark Jedi took into account about Xeo's change into being more human that Jedi in the pass couple of days being on Earth. He put Xeo to the test.

"Aya…you don't have to be helpless against my power…I will not harm you. Come and face me, now!" Dreazin yelled at her as Xeo stopped her from showing herself in front of Dreazin. Although Aya could only think of what Xeo was trying to do but from her prior college experience she knew that Dreazin was looking for a reason to use Aya. She thought if Xeo would guard her that could give Dreazin an option to make Xeo weaker and bend to his will…which Dreazin took notice. "Aaaaahhhh…and there is the flaw. Eve wasn't lying to you…"

"Yes…I…wasn't…" Eve said while the pains from within her womb were becoming more stressful. Xeo looked at Dreazin showing off his expression of protection and in diriment towards lives he won't take away again.

"You have failed to be a Jedi…as much as you hold on to your precious Jedi Code. It means nothing to you now after what I said to you before…the error you made and it's being expressed right now."

"What is it than…?" Aya said to either Dreazin or Eve.

"It's nature…" Eve said. "Xeo is doing what humans do…to which only Dreazin knows of this…emotion I don't couldn't begin to think of."

"Not in your current state of mind, Eve…" Dreazin said as he looks towards her then back at Xeo. He looks into his eyes as Xeo could feel The Dark Side of The Force being used on him by Dreazin. Xeo could feel his power probing is mind for the answer he was overprotecting Aya at the moment. Soon Dreazin stopped and knew what the answer was. "You…Xeo. You have been hiding it your emotions for so long that…it turn into my advantage. I was correct to make you…find her. If you were a Jedi, Xeo…then why would you give me a look of being serious if I get close to her? This is not the first time I bet. Aya…" he said to her. "Xeo has been…close to you in the past couple of days. You two must have been through a lot together that you haven't even thought about much your pass lives mean to each other? You're a monster to everyone around you as much as we are abominations to The Force and yet…we live to survive." Dreazin then looks at Xeo. "You'll never truly able to answer that burning question within your mind, brother as I could answer if for you…"

"What is it then?" Xeo said while being strong against Dreazin's voice.

"It's…best if you know for yourself…" Dreazin said he looked at Aya and then laughed while walking away back to Eve. "...however, brother. I will let you think about this. My power has no bounds now even with the mitochondira infused with The Jenova Cells and influencing the midi-chlorians. You haven't been able to undertake this fusion of power and yet...you're able to know Force Powers...that you never never able to learn before? How is that oh little brother of mine? Heheheh..."

"Xeo…what does that mean?" Aya said to Xeo as he was going to come up with an answer.

"I…guess…" Xeo said as a large scream was heard by Eve. "Oh no…that couldn't be?"

"Damn it!" Aya said as she took aim at Eve. Dreazin was able to Force Speed so fast to stand in front of Aya's handgun. He just looked at her and Force Pushed her away without moving any part of his body.

"Aya!" Xeo said as Dreazin laughed at him.

"So…weak, Xeo…but that emotion that you don't know…it will make you stronger if used correctly to become like me!" He looks at Eve as her womb started to show signs of the newborn being ready to be birth into the world. "It's time, Eve…go and give our newborn to the new world!"

"Our…?" Xeo said while debating on helping Aya out or talking to stall Dreazin from not leaving.

"Oh…that's right…I was going to explain about how Eve and I have the same things in common as you and Aya do. I found away keep my cells…my species and hers alive long after her death and my ascension to ruler of this galaxy. Klamp had his sperm made up but who was the one that got the sample…the list at the hospital? You knew I was their…Eve didn't take the sample that I left on the floor. It was to make you believe that Klamp was behind it all but it was partly his doing…I was the one who made Eve having her own child…from me. Klamp was a fool to try that experimental sperm of his while I could give Eve the real Ultimate Being…my own son. A powerful apprentice of The Dark Side of The Force in the image shaped by me and Eve…it will be beautiful" Xeo could only think of the possible images in his head that would make sense for him. It poisoned his mind to the point of even looking at this brother wrong at first until he knew it how The Dark Side works.

"Even for power…you would go out of your way to find a mate like…that!?" Xeo said to him as the wall near Eve's location collapse to show the massive orange ooze coming through. Aya getting up from the powerful attack by Dreazin knew Eve was trying to get away. She ran towards Eve as Xeo put his hand up to signal her to stop. "Aya…he won't let you. Go…find Daniel and Maeda…they will know what to do or at least follow Eve!"

"But…you?" Aya said as Dreazin laugh at what was going on.

"If you only knew about his feelings…Aya…" Dreazin said as Xeo looked at Aya.

"Leave! You're just going to get in the way!" Aya just stood there for a moment and knew it was right choice he made for her. Aya got out of the room and started backtrack to the front of the museum. The large mass was able to take a shape of a bipedal humanoid as its hand reached in and grabbed Eve as she was carried away in its body. The large mass of ooze walked along the streets of Manhattan as Daniel and Maeda were outside the museum's front doors.

"I tell you…it felt good for me to deck that mother…" Daniel said while Aya came out of the front door. They both turned around and greeted her. "Aya! Are you okay?" Daniel said to Aya as she came out with a clear sense of judgment and what to do with it.

"Aya!" Maeda said while rushing over to her after the even that happen in Klamp's office.

"I see you both are okay…" Aya said to them.

"Yeah, we barely made it thought…" Daniel said while he points off to the street that had large pot hole with orange ooze showing within them. "…Did you see that ugly mother fucker that came over here?!"

"Daniel…that's everyone from Central Park," Aya said to him. Daniel knew he had to eat his own words knowing what he use to have is a part of that mass.

"I know…Lorraince is a part of that thing. Shit! Damn, Eve!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel…" Aya said to Daniel while trying to make him not as upset as he could be at the moment. Maeda then had to tell them both about Melissa that had to do with the current situation.

"Er…Yes…It has become apparent as to what medication Melissa had been taking and…" he kept going on but Aya cut him off.

"Explain it in the car…come on, Daniel…get after Eve!"

"Yes Aya!" Daniel said while they all bolted for the car. They took off and drove down the cratered holes that the massive blob had been living trails.

"As I was saying, she was being administered immunosuppressant pills."

"Immunosuppressants? Why?" Aya said to Maeda in the back of the car.

"Here's the story…" Daniel said to Aya. "Melissa had a transplant when she was a kid."

"What kind of transplant?" Aya asked him as Maeda fixed his glasses and told form himself.

"Yes, It seems that she got one of your sister's kidneys after Maya died in an accident."

"A kidney transplant? So Melissa got Maya's kidney?" she said to Maeda while now understanding how this was making sense for Melissa to be Eve. Having the sudden flashbacks that she and Xeo were having together, Aya was able to invision how this would of happen in the pass while Daniel and Maeda kept talking.

"Your mother and your sister were donors," Daniel said to Aya.

"I never knew that…"

"Your mother's organs couldn't be transplanted after the accident," Maeda said. "So Maya's kidney was transplanted into the young Eve. No, I'm sorry, the young "Melissa". She had kidney failure."

"Then Eve's kidney…is really Maya's kidney?" Aya spoke to Maeda.

"Thats not the kicker, Aya." Daniel said to her. "The intern that was present at the operation was…you know who? Hans Klamp. Our main man, Klamp, wanted to become a doctor."

"The doctors that were present during the operation were all surprised and they all screamed that the kidney was hot…!" Maeda spoke to both of them but mostly to Aya. It wasn't hard for Aya to agree with what she already knew but couldn't dyne it any longer.

"Then…Eve is…"

"It's hard for me to say, but the original was present in Maya," Daniel said while trying to speak as clear as he could about the back story of Maya and Eve. "Eve killed the host brain…if you can imagine that. Eve cultured the kidney and obtained her own physical body."

"Then…that's what happened to Melissa…" Aya said to Daniel

"In her case, the immunosuppressant drugs served to act as a catalyst. In Japan, Eve targeted a girl who had undergone a transplant. A kidney transplant to be exact, and she was talking the same drugs too. This was all so that Eve would have a 'uterus' to plant the fertilized egg. In order to transplant organs, it is necessary for the HLA type to match. It lives symbiotically with other cells. So it's necessary to take the drugs to control the immunity avid rejection." Maeda spoke as Daniel followed up.

"While being controlled by Eve, Melissa felt her body change. But she finally got the lead part in the opera that felt so long ago for all of us. If she had gone to a doctor, she would've been told to give up the part. So in order to avoid rejection she kept taking the drugs and after taking so much," Dnaiel said.

"She was so weak that Eve was able to take over her physical body," Maeda said right after Daniel stopped talking. "And that's how she transformed into…'Mitochondria Eve'." Aya just sat back and ponder about how her very own little sister could of done all this if.

"So then…Maya is…Maya is the original Eve," Aya said to both Daniel and Maeda.

"In reality," Maeda said back to Aya. "It's Maya's mitochondria…Xeo was right about that. About Eve and how he could feel those…thoughts of your sister."

"Maya…" Aya said to herself while Daniel just had a terrible thought.

"Uh…didn't we forget someone?" Maeda and Daniel looked at Aya.

"Xeo?" Aya said while she explained. "I don't really think we should go back…he found his brother and…stayed behind."

"Damn it, Aya!" Daniel said to her. "I told you if he was going to side with Dreazin in this mess then…"

"I…could tell he was still who he was…a lot has happen him on this night and he has his brother to deal with. I just…knew that there was still a spot of hope for him," Aya said to both of them.

"I can understand if you felt useless against Dreazin but still…do you trust him?" Daniel said.

"…I could tell by the way he was trying to protect me. Dreazin…found this out to be a weakness for him as him being a Jedi. About his feelings…would make him stronger if Xeo would be able to know what it was," Aya spoke while thinking about what that feeling Dreazin was talking about. She wasn't able to think straight not with Eve on the loose with the U.B. ready to be born. Aya kept looking into the darkness and worried about trying to stop Eve before it was too late and how Xeo is holding up. Minutes later the radio from Daniel's car went off with high static follow by a voice of Warner.

"Daniel…come in! Do you read me! Warner here!" Daniel get's the receiver and responses back. Aya and Maeda listen in to the radio chatter.

"This is Daniel! Warner…you're screaming up a storm aren't you? Did the lid fell down on it while you were taking a piss?" Daniel said as he put in a comical joke as Warner didn't even yell back at him for that comment.

"We got incoming from the Navy! They spotted the large mass of goo and it's near your location. Just a warning…dick!" Warner said while cutting off the radio. Daniel put the receiver back on his police dispatcher and looked at Aya.

"Well shit…the Navy's made their move! Better find cover…before the fireworks starts."

"But!" Maeda said to Daniel. "They will be repeating what happened yesterday with the jets!"

"I know! Can't do a god damn thing about it…unless…" Daniel said as he got on the radio again.

"Warner…this is Daniel and don't cut me off…call in the Navel commander or whoever is in charge. Tell them were getting our units on to their ship…and explain to them about how we know more shit than they do at the moment!" Daniel said as he put the receiver back and kept driving after the monster in the city. The mass of goo they were driving after suddenly stops as it took on a dome like shape onto the ground below as the choppers form the Navy started to come in. Daniel and Aya were only able to watch as the Navy's choppers start to swarm around the slime. The mass of goo then formed an energy barrier with the colors of white and light sky blue glowing all around it. The electrical shocks from the dome were strong enough to keep the choppers at some distance. Even in the mist of the pre-fire moment before lunching there weapons at it, Daniel got out of the car and look on. "Lorraine…she isn't a part of that thing!" Daniel yelled out still from the lost as he still couldn't believe the Navy were going to either win or lose.

"The huge…creature…or no, those cells! That must be where Eve is giving birth! That energy around the creature...must be protecting the Ultimate Being from being harm." Maeda said to them as he looks at what could turn out to be a massacre. It turned out to be just that as Aya look at the horror of the powerless choppers firing everything they got at the energy barrier. It only made it deflect all the ammo they shot at it and returned fire from high yield energy beam attacks. Soon more Harriers jet planes came by to deliver their payload but it was only denoted on impact with no results. They were taken down just as easily as the choppers were. It got back up and kept on walking away from the wreckage of the downed aircrafts. Maeda then looked at Aya and ponder to her.

"Even if we could stop that thing and Eve…what about Dreazin?" Aya turns towards the museum to not seen any action happening.

"Hope…Maeda."


	23. Chapter 22

"Xeo…do you know what today is?" Dreazin said as his voice was the only one being heard in the derelict room.

"I haven't forgotten…" Xeo said while he looked back into his eyes.

"The day of our first step towards the right full place in the natural order of life!" Dreazin yelled out in a godliest tone.

"So why are you telling me this if you know I have to save you?" Xeo said to him.

"Can you? Can you really do it? Brother?" he said as he laughed after words. "I can tell that you're no killer of my caliber. What I did just then to get Aya away from you…you protected her not because of your rightful duty of being a Jedi…"

"What?" Xeo said as Dreazin kept on laughing. "I don't understand, Dreazin…what is it!?" he stops laughing and toys with him minds more.

"Only time will tell…I can't tell you all the secrets…in fact…I told you everything you need to know. The rest is up to you to find out…not in words…but in conflict."

"This is what you want? More blood on your hands?" Xeo said as he grips his lightsaber

"You don't know the meaning of that after what I have done…soon Eve will give birth to my son. And all shall love him as he obliterates the New Republic into an image that we all shall chartist," Dreazin said as he drops his cape and hood from his back. He glistened in the moonlight as his obsidian armor adds an extra shine while he takes out his lightsaber.

"Dreazin…nothing can interfere this time around…" Xeo said has he shows his Soresu form at Dreazin.

"Brace yourself, brother…for I am not your equal in this fight. I have mitochondria in me with midi-chlorians…they responded well with the Jenova cells for an odd reason but its more power for me to…express to you, Xeo." Dreazin spoke to him while smiling back a sinister expression.

"That can't be true," Xeo said to Dreazin as he starts taking a stance of Djem So at Xeo.

"You shall see…you will witness the true nature of The Force. The Jenova Cells are the reason why you and me are able to be 'Neo-Jedi'. It should of crossed your mind how you are able to know Force Powers you never even care to learn. Able to perform multiple powers that would even kill an untrained Jedi's mind with such ease? The cells read other beings genetic memories alive...or dead. You're one time with Luke Skywalker...son of Anakin Skywalker...highest midi-chlorain count...passed down from generation to the next. The cells were able to reach out and 'read' his memories of past Jedi...from his new order...to the old order's council...and even older. The cells tapped into all dead Jedi and Dark Jedi...giving us all the knowledge and skills needed, even those that are forbidden. You have been adapting this power for a short amount of time...but I...I already have gain much more! Now, Xeo...deny me…if you can for it will not help you!" Dreazin said while they both look at each other. For a moment they don't move while analyzing the best way to attack. Dreazin makes his move and Force Push Xeo to get him off balance as he blocks his attack. The power from his Force Push wasn't close to what Xeo was been able to do at the NMCs; however, he is fighting against a Dark Jedi. Soon the room was lit up with a blood red color aura and the ignition of Dreazin's lightsaber. The hum of it was deeper as it buzzes around the air by the way he twirled it at Xeo. Xeo got back on his stance as his lightsaber glow its Aquamarines color it the room against his lightsaber. They clash and looked at each other while the shish of the sabers was booming the room. "Good, brother…you haven't lost your edge!" Dreazin said while they counter his parry and kept striking at Xeo's lightsaber. Xeo kept pushing and nudge his blade away on the defense stance while Dreazin hovered him every foot work like a hawk waiting to make the fatal move. Colors of bright Aquamarine and blood red were lighting up the room as Xeo and Dreazin's lightsabers were clashing. The brother of light and the brother of dark knew every single move from each other in the pass duel that they had on other worlds. The exchange of each other there lightsabers blow send shockwaves of energy the shook the walls while the power of The Force from them would been felt by any Force-Sensitive beings. Dreazin's style of combat was overly aggressive with burial overhead swings and some side slices while Xeo kept countering every single swing. Xeo added his own mix of twirls and one handed close quarter combat at his brother. Dreazin at times would use The Force to pick up any fallen objects of stone to Force Push or Force Pull against Xeo while Xeo would either use The Force to counter him or sliced his way through the objects. Dreazin in his mind knew about the conflict happening in Xeo with The Dark Side and knew mostly why but Xeo didn't know the whole truth. He kept using his aggressive style until he could feel Xeo's style starting to get the best of him and would have to find a way to lose his focus. The duel made the room fill not with just lights from their weapons but scorch marks from each other's lightsaber going into the floor and walls.

"I won't give in to your ways, Dreazin!" Xeo said as he Force Jumps into the air and Force Saber Throws at him. Dreazin just Force Pushes his lightsaber back at Xeo. He counter is but using his Force Telekinesis to curve the lightsaber around his body and made wide range arcs around his body that started cutting down the columns in the room. As he lands, Dreazin Force Leap over to attack Xeo but the Jedi, still using his Telekinesis power pulled out all the damaged columns and move them at Dreazin. The Dark Jedi knew what was going to happen as he was able to stay in mid-air and use his variation of Force Repulse. The power he released from his body not only sends the pieces of stone through the walls but blew the roof off the museum. Dreazin lands and could see Xeo Force Speeds over to him and kept attacking him while he dodges his uppercut swings and backhands him away with such accuracy.

"Come on…brother I know you better that this…" Dreazin said as he laughs at how weak he was even with Soresu having little effect against his Djem So. Xeo Force Speed at him again but his time Force Levitates two huge stones form the broken down room with him. Dreazin could see the stones and simple Force Saber Throws his lightsaber at the rocks. Xeo lets them go at Dreazin as his lightsaber makes short work of the stones as they go into two. Xeo follows the lightsaber trail as it goes up above him and Dreazin decencies while getting his lightsaber back in his hands and begins to show his style of Ataru. The Jedi Force Jumps to counter his death from above attack as the lightsabers clashed and emitted a shockwave blast that kept leveling the museum floor they were on. "Do you have want it takes against my evolution?" Dreazin said to Xeo to taunt him. He smile back as he kept doing aerial saber combat against Xeo until Dreazin was kicked down by his brother. Xeo had the urge to Force Push him but knew it wasn't enough. Throwing his lightsaber into the air for the moment, Xeo got his hands together and felt the surge of The Force in them. Once Dreazin landed on his feet and look up to see Xeo falling back down to him but only to tell he was charging up for an attack. "Hmm…try it." Dreazin said to himself as he just stood there. Xeo let out his Force Push that became a cannonball of energy. Dreazin knew the extent of his attack felt he couldn't nudge it off at this angle. Instead he Force Jumps off the wall and Force Leaps away onto another building as Xeo's Force Push leveled the entire building. The destruction could not be seen by any official naval flyers but it was felt on the ground. Dreazin landed on a higher building near where the museum once stood. Xeo came short of Dreazin's current position on a new building. The Dark Jedi only waved his hand to taunt his brother to attack him again. They clash again as the roof of the new building started to take up scorch marks of lightsaber contact and dent from Force Power attacks.

"God damn it! They will never get the message!" Daniel screamed as the shockwave was felt by all three members near Daniel's car.

"What…what was that!? Another explosion?" Maeda said as Aya looked around and knew there the shockwave originated

"Xeo…" Aya said softly as Daniel walked over to her.

"What about…" Daniel said but stops himself to know that the duel between Dreazin and Xeo has started. "Oh shit! It's on with them…now we really need to get going."

"I'm not going to stay here if those two are going to come after us…" Maeda said with a sense of fear of the power they just felt from Xeo's Force Push.

"I wouldn't…Eve must be stopped but after that…I'm coming back for him!" Aya said to both of them while it he distance her ears were able to pick up a rotor chopping the air above them. "The helicopter is coming…Warner came through!"

"Damn right he did!" Daniel said as they all wave to the chopper's pilot. The chopper flew over and landed about 30 ft away from Daniel's car. Everyone waited for the co-pilot to get out and run over to them. A man in a dark oval color jump suit with a while helmet came over to find them.

"Officer Brea!?" the man said as she looked at him.

"I am Aya Brea, pilot. Did Warner call you guys in for some help?"

"Ma'am! It is my duty to accompany you to the aircraft carrier. A Warner did call our commander in on Daniel's orders…you must be him!" the man looked at Daniel as he nodded. "Okay you two come with me…uh…take him also if he is with you people," he said while Maeda fell somewhat left out by that comment. They got on the chopper and were seated. It took off from the ground as the rotors roared to get lift. As they got altitude Daniel ask the co-pilot about the situation.

"How bad is it?"

"Sir… I'm not at liberty to speak in detail but all I know is we got the shit kicked out of. From where you were standing you could tell…we never had a chance against it," the co-pilot said while Maeda was over looking on his view side.

"What about any disturbances in the city…other than that creature?" Maeda said as the co-pilot quick looked around to them.

"Sir we have some buildings that were on fire form…weird shit lately. Just now a building felt to the ground from some unknown source of power. Take out those scopes and look near Central Park…"

"Central Park!" Aya said while she got the scopes and looked to see the museum not standing anymore. "It's gone…the museum is gone!"

"What the fuck!? How…did Xeo and Dreazin?" Daniel said as Aya kept looking around for any signs of Xeo or even his brother. Off pass the smoke of another destroyed building a couple of flashes of light were emitting in the distance. As soon as the smoke cleared Aya was able to see Xeo and Dreazin dueling each other for a couple of seconds until the building the Jedi were on lost its roof. "They are alive…and in the middle of a personal battle."

"Let me see…" Daniel said as Maeda got two extra binoculars for himself and Daniel. They look out towards the area that Aya spotted Xeo and Dreazin clashing there sabers at each other. "Shit…this is how they deal with each other…I wonder how just mess up their own galaxy is…"

"Glad they are off in a galaxy far, far away…" Maeda said while Aya looked closely at Xeo's movements against his brother. The co-pilot spoke out loud to everyone in the chopper.

"Will be landing soon…hold on tight."

The duel between brother siblings continued with Dreazin at the moment feeling Xeo's power becoming more near his own limits. Xeo kept applying his one hand style of Ataru and even reverse hand stances against Dreazin's own variation of Djem So. Dreazin, at one point, would speak at Xeo when their lightsaber locked and were in a power struggle.

"…Is it pride that compiles you brother to save the ones that can't be saved…or is it that blasted Jedi Code you follow to your own destruction as Eve has said before?" Dreazin said to him.

"…My ego means nothing to me at this point but to save the only person I know that I call brother to come back into The Light Side," he said to Dreazin.

"Then you are at a fool's journey towards The Dark Side. You can feel it in you can't you Xeo? Ever seen your parents death by my hands you could feel the darkness within yourself as much as I have too. It wants to be awakened within you too. Look at Aya and how she turned out…although she is on the same pathetic side of the weak with her powers!" he said to get Xeo to use any of his emotions to fuel The Dark Side within himself. The battle escalated as more forceful swings were able to strip of the roof tops of buildings as the lightsaber's impacts were becoming unstable for older buildings to withstand. Dreazin would rip the water tanks at nearby roof tops and Force Telekinesis towards Xeo. Xeo would fight back in the same matter as the container filled with water was being crushed and the water itself couldn't leave the power struggle they were having. In the end Dreazin would come out stronger but Xeo would be able to counter attack him faster than before while switching between Makashi and Soresu. The Jedi would Force Leap into Dreazin as his lightsaber attacks were able to fling him off one building as he crashed into another. Dreazin didn't like this as he Force Levitated a five stories high chuck of a building and throws it at Xeo. The Jedi would Force Saber Throw and cut the building in half while making his way through the divided area. A frustrated Dreazin was waiting for Xeo at the other side while he barreled into him with Ataru style as an offence attack and an answer back at Dreazin's force powers.

Back on the chopper, Aya got off to see herself on an aircraft carrier. Daniel and Maeda fellow up behind her as the flight deck man show them the way to the bridge. Different units of the navy were gearing up for a massive attack as boxes of protected ordinance were mark by a radiation icon was being shipped out. They got to the bridge of the ship and were greeting by the Admiral who is in charge of the operation off the coast of Manhattan.

"Welcome aboard the Navy's pride and joy, the Nimitz. I'm Admiral Williams, I command this ship. We got your radio message from your police station…we know all about the situation with this…Eve character. Your massager told us about Aya and how she is the only person to fight against this…thing. After all we could do he have no choice but…"

"Hey!" Daniel said to Williams. "You better not put Aya in danger here!"

"You! Who the fuck you think you are, talking to the Admiral that way!" the 2nd in command said to Daniel. Williams just looks at him.

"It's quite all right, Lynch. After all, he is right and has to know…they all do."

"What…?" Maeda said to Williams as Aya listens in.

"You're the only one that can't be ignited by her. I'm asking you to get in our chopper and nuke the creature," Williams said as Daniel interjects.

"Hold on! Aya can't fly a helicopter!"

"Not to worry," William said back to Daniel. "The chopper's been set to auto. She won't have any problems."

"I doubt it…" Maeda said as he fixes his glasses. "What about the distance for the weapon?"

"Unfortunately the weapon need to be fired at close range in order to work. We cannot move I that close since we will be ignited. Don't work about the nuke…it's a low yield detonation so it won't be like the Manhattan project," Lynch said to them. Aya knew what she must do.

"…I'll do it!" Daniel and Maeda turn to her.

"Aya…if you do…just be careful up there," Daniel said as Williams spoke after him.

"Our fate lies in your hands, Aya…"

"Aya…" Daniel said to Aya as she turns to him. "I've…I've come to realized that it not Lorraine anymore…do it for her!" Aya nodded as William order the choppers to be outfitted and ready for lunch. Lynch was then given a report of a low flying Harrier Jet craft about an unknown event happening near the lower side of Manhattan.

"What do you mean? A rave party on roof tops? No really…they are doing what? Building going down? How many? Twenty!? Just shoot them out of the sky if you can!"

"Hey!" Aya said as Daniel was behind her from what the radio chatter sounded like. "Did he mean people with…well glowstick? Light flashing and stuff?" Lynch nodded and was about to explain but Aya got on the radio.

"Hey you can't do that!" Daniel got in Lynch's way as Williams was going to call in security.

"To all navel units…if you fly near two people destroying buildings…stay way form them…they are more dangerous that the creature at is at Liberty Island," Aya said as more chatter of pilots agreeing with her. "At least they will be fewer deaths from their battle.

"Get ready, Aya!" Williams said as she ran down to the flight deck of the ship. At the sight of lower Manhattan, the duel between brothers became more apparently powerful as the Navy was taking notice.

"These weak humans…they don't understand the inner conflict that bonds between us. Their weapons mean nothing to us. They are worthless in their current state. I will show them true power once you are beaten!" Dreazin said to Xeo as he was getting up from an impact of two roof tops being smashed into him.

"We…shall see, Dreazin!" Xeo said as he rushed him as Dreazin leaped away from his brother's lightsaber impact. The shockwave was powerful enough to topple a small ten story building over with ease. The powers form each other were being magnified the more they were in battle. Dreazin with his over swing styles of Djem So to knock back Xeo from where he could stand. Xeo returns the favor for quick strikes from his Soresu style to repel his brother back as they kept parrying and counter attack each other with graceful moves and inner straight that could not be imagined. Soon Xeo was able to get near Dreazin to land in a fatal strike but he was not fast enough. Dreazin grabbed the back of Xeo's neck and let his face run on the roof top of hard tar while leaving a massive streak of broken bits of the roof. He laughs at him while he tries to get back up and wipes the blood off his face.

Back on the carrier, Aya was gearing up for the flight towards where Eve was making her nest at Liberty Island. All alone she couldn't stand the pressure of being the only one to stop Eve at this point as she took off her leather jacket. As the chopper was warming its rotors Aya could only take the time to think more of what she was about to face again with the truth backing up her judgment. "…Maya." The chopper was getting enough lift and started to rise in the air. Soon the auto pilot blinker when off and was following another squad of helicopters. From the sea of the carrier they flew by the inner destruction of Manhattan. Aya was also having a moment of spotting Xeo and Dreazin flying into the air and then dive bomb into another building as it crumpled soon after wares. She couldn't worry about Xeo as she felt a feeling to certainly that he was being the Jedi he told her from the start. Dipping and diving between the buildings they were able to spot the large mass of goo near the Status of Liberty. It was feeling threaten as it started to get his powers ready for anything they would shoot at it…even a small yield nuke.

"The creature is within view! Switch to formation Bravo!" the leader of the squadron said to all the pilots. They kept flying at a low altitude while not able to hit any low story buildings until they got near the water line. After flying low over a bridge a chopper blew up from the powers of Eve.

"What are you doing!" Aya said in the radio intercom as the lead pilot said to Aya.

"We know how this thing fights us. We will act as your shield so that you will lie to attack the creature." Aya couldn't stand the loss of life, even thought it was their job to keep her safe.

"No! I'm not going this without your selfless act of…" Aya yelled at the lead pilot.

"We're near…it's not or never!" the lead pilot said before his chopper went up in flames. Aya bashed her hand down from the all the losses and that she was the only one lift alive. Arming the weapon she could only hope that it makes its mark.

"This is insane…" Aya said to herself as the targeting indicator was getting a lock on signal. "Since Christmas Eve, I've put a curse on my own body. Why me…why is this happening to me!? Even if Xeo could explain it or and an answer…it doesn't matter anymore." The light flashed for the weapon to be ready to fire as Aya kept speaking. "Cuz Eve…I'm the one that can destroy you, once and for all! Maya…I'll end this and let you rest peacefully…!" Aya didn't waste another second and she slams her hand on the firing button. The missile caring the small nuke followed onto its target. The weapon flew with grace as it slammed into the head of the mass of ooze and completely destroying the creature. The remains of the large creature weighted enough to pull down the Status of Liberty and spill out into ocean. Aya just looked out and saw no signs of Eve's influence or power. Everyone onboard the Nimitz cheers for a victory against the mitochondria. Everyone was happy…but not Dreazin.

"Now can you feel the power of…" Dreazin said as he could feel a tremor in The Force that made him turn his back towards Xeo. Xeo took the chance to strike him down knowing it wasn't in his nature but could tell that Dreazin wasn't that unskillful. Dreazin's lightsaber caught Xeo on his own and floored him into the roof. The Dark Jedi could only feel slight pain from Liberty Island as he can tell that Eve felt a sudden loss of life. "They will not come between my son's birth and The Dark Side! Come Xeo…!" Dreazin said to his brother as Xeo flew out of the building and was about to strike him again. The Dark Jedi only had to move his hand and grab his face with one hand while he flung him over building to building as they got closer to the sea.

"Well done! That was magnificent! Return to base, Aya." Williams said to her on the radio as Daniel and Maeda were ecstatic over the victory; however, Aya was the only one close enough to give an eye witness account of the death of Eve.

"No…it's not over yet!" Aya said over the loudspeaker of the bridge. Everyone in the control room was not able to believe that Eve would have survived that blast of that magnitude but Aya was looking at the slime. While she gets a parachute and her Beretta loaded as she started to make way for the chopper's open side door. From what she could see was Eve coming out of the mitochondria goo. She had change her body form again now with her hair having arms and hands, her hands are more elongated then before as well as her fingertips, her lower section of her body had a spherical bloody shape with her legs now a blue-ish coil. Aya point her gun at her once again while Eve just look down thinking who it was that shot her mitochondria creature.

"So it was you after all…" Eve said now in her new form looking down at Aya without any shock to see who else could of came in close enough for that nuke to go off.

"Maya…" she said while knowing it was her that made Eve in the first place while Aya knows that the other creature that made the mitochondria possible was the start of it all. It just hurt her to know that Aya's sister really made Eve and even her self into that she is now.

"Hmph. That must be the name of my host…lemme guess…your sister? You have the ability to evolve! Why take the side of a doomed species, especially that Jedi!" Eve said to Aya

"Humans aren't doomed and not Xeo's people too. If my mitochondria has the ability to evolve…it'll evolve to get rid of you!" she said to Eve while Eve just laugh back at her.

"Hahaha…love that sense of humor of yours, girl…" Eve said while taking a pause. "Why is it that humans kill Aya? Humans kill other creatures and they even kill their own kind…like what Xeo and Dreazin are doing."

"We have our reasons and you sure are a good enough reason for us to kill you! Xeo has his own reasons if he can't save his brother," she said to Eve but yet Eve laugh back at her again for could be consider nonsense to her.

"Hahaha…all organisms have something called a 'territory' my dear Aya. That territory is guarded from natural enemies. But until now, humans had no such 'natural enemy'. That is what has allowed them to prosper to this point. You beings must think of your prosperity as 'history' but you're wrong! We mitochondria have lived within human beings like you and me. Come to think of it I don't understand how one of them were able to end up like me. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the mitochondria couldn't find the day to be free or maybe the fact it is that The Force held back any chance of them to awaken and take over. I guess Dreazin never told me so much about The Force that it could have done wonders for the mitochondria, yet I think midi-clhrions are the "poor man's" mitochondria that has lost its way in the natural order of life," Eve said while going off topic about what she really has to say. "…As I was saying we have been living with in humans and have allowed you to prosper. We mitochondria have made you create the perfect environment for us. Humans have come to rely on its civilizations and have lost touch with innate physical abilities. Can't you see that it's the perfect scenario?

"What…? Then you're saying that humans were kept alive for the mitochondria's sake?" Aya said to Eve

"You humans as vehicles to transport us to the time the mitochondria would become free again. But you see, the "vehicle" is no longer needed anymore and from now on, the mitochondria will become human beings and will rule Earth until the time Dreazin's son will lead the rest of the mitochondria to other worlds. Only then our life cycle will prosper and begins communing of other worlds as Dreazin's rule will be swift and natural!" Eve said to Aya while her body starts to rise up. Aya pointed her gun and started firing while Eve kept evading every single shot. Eve return fire by shooting her own energy shots from her hands while Aya tried desperately to avoid them. Her powerful energy shot would also be used behind her, whom Aya has a limited cover and had no blind spot for which to shoot at Eve with. She kept shooting her arms and chest but kept on missing. Eve's elongate arms kept swipe her to just grab her. Aya move and rolled out of the way but was suddenly caught by one of her hands. Aya tried to get out of her grip while she mocked her. "If only you knew the power of…" Eve said while Aya got her hand free that had her Beretta and she just unloaded into her face.

"…The power of a 9MM hollow point going into your brain, Eve!" Aya said while Eve dropped her and screamed in pain. Eve then came back at her with more energy shots but her frustration gave Aya the upper hand. The atomic balls of fire kept being launched at Aya as she tries to Hasten herself away from their sudden impact. Her handgun made her shots count as Eve could feel a little bit of pain throughout her body. Eve return the favor by unleashing her energy spray of bullets that nearly got Aya no matter where she ran off to. Over time Aya's gun shots started to take their toll on Eve's body as the lost of motion in some of her limns were showing. Aya stood still and looked at the motionless Eve while she kept floating on her own. She smiled and laugh at Aya's attempted to hurt her as Aya reloads her gun.

"Hahaha…I'll give you points for trying but enough of this nonsense! Watch and learn what evolutions really means!" Eve said while she started to lose the mangled up body parts that were riddled up from Aya's gun. Her body ascended higher while it mutated into another physical form. Eve's new form has her hair being like wings that were 25 feet long from her head down, her arms were normal but has dark blue coloring from the elbow down to her fingertips, her midsection had an exposited skeleton light blue that reach down to her knee caps and another set behind her calf muscles, and her back had connect to that exposited skeleton as a tail was shown. She bare her head down and looked at Aya while giving her an evil grin to know what she was going up against. Aya got her Beretta and aimed for her head but the bullets now were just being deflected off. Trying as she could her shots were not making their mark as Eve moves in quickly to attack Aya with her long wings on top of her head. The powerful swipes were deadly enough to make contact on her skin and Aya felt her skin being ripped. Trying to dodge out of the line of Eve's sight for a brief moment she puts away her gun and started to feel her body becoming hot again but under Aya's control.

"As much as I hate to do this, Eve!" Aya said while her body started to become what she did before against the T-Rex. Her body enters the neo-mitochondria state and she liberates herself. Once again her body was Aquamarine and her power surge throughout her cells as she flew up and looked at her. "Let's he how this goes with my liberation…" she said while looking at Eve.

"Liberation? Evolution my dear…" Eve said while they started to fight each other hand to hand and discharge any energy within each other their bodies. A kick for a kick and a punch for a punch they both were emanating powerful flux of energy while discharging blows to each other. Eve would keep using her wings to cut Aya's mitochondrial skin but it healed back as Aya would ground Eve's face into the ooze itself. Eve and Aya kept letting each other's powers exchange at either other's expense of getting killed. On board the Nimitz, the entire crew was seeing the brawl happening on Liberty Island as they were in awe.

"Aya…" Daniel said as he couldn't believe his eyes that she turn into something like Eve did. Maeda thought it was just a tactical advantage over Eve. Aya started to get the upper hand against Eve for a time as Eve tried her best to block her powerful kicks and hand to hand combat. Aya then was sent to the ground by a powerful punch to the face by Eve; although, this made her find her handgun that could be used. Eve floated down towards Aya to gloat at her while her mitochondria form faded.

"Poor silly girl…not know your place in the natural world of such things. You can't stop evolution…" Eve said as Aya quickly get's her Beretta and gets off a shot. Nothing happen to Eve as she floated while looking down at Aya saying, "I…I don't understand…" she felt a droplet of her own blood tricking down here face as her hand went up to feel the hole at her cranium. "N, NO! You can't be our natural enemy!? This can't be!?" Eve lost her wings as her body started to melt away into the slime. Aya kept aiming her gun just before incase anything happens out of know where from Eve's death. "You can't live a normal life as much as I have in the host I was before this all started. However…" Eve said while her head started to be the last thing left before it went away saying, "…I've lost but I will have something out of this…and it…will be….the life of…that…Jedi…" The body started to melt away with a sinister grin looking back at Aya. Eve was no more. Aya put her gun away and sighs over the fact that Eve is dead…and Maya could rest in peace. Soon the sounds of rotors could be heard of in the distance. She could only see flashes of light form a far while the Navy was sending in choppers to pick Aya up.

"Ma'am you need a lift?" the pilot said while Aya still was looking out at the duel Xeo and Dreazin were having.

"I need that chopper!" Aya demanded at the pilot.

Meanwhile, the helpless Jedi, Xeo started to lose faith in his abilities to fight against Dreazin. As much as he tried to land a good hit against him nothing worked. Makashi, Soresu, Ataru…it was child's play for Dreazin to be attacked by, even against Xeo's power and training. The saying 'a good offence is the best defense' didn't even mean anything to the Dark Jedi. About 1/3 of Manhattan was in ruble or leveled by their battle alone. The Dark Jedi wasn't moved by anything Xeo had gave him but knew his power were becoming well timed and presented to counter his Djem So style and Force Powers. "You are just still young and unknown about what you can learn from me. My Djem So alone is able to repel everything you can throw at me with the full power of The Dark Side at my side. Yet you still believe in the ways of The Jedi and…" Dreazin kept saying as he came to a full stop at everything. Body motion and speech as Xeo could feel a ripple in The Force. The Dark Jedi didn't want to show his signs of attachments to Eve but Xeo already knew what was going through his mind.

"Eve…is dead…and so your plans to have a pure son to rule known galaxies!" Xeo said as Dreazin looked out and could Eve was dead. He turns towards Xeo after looking out to sense Eve's life signs.

"Aya…did this…" Dreazin said to him while Xeo nodded.

"If it wasn't me then it had to be her…she had to settle a score with her sister like I am…with you, brother."

"Oh really…?" Dreazin said as he pointed towards a chopper from afar but could tell who was inside. "She is coming here…and I could only guess what I am going to do to…Aya once I am through with you!" he smiled while trying to get Xeo to flesh out his Dark Side to Dreazin.

"That won't happen…as long as I am here and alive!" Xeo said as he readies his lightsaber for another attack. Dreazin looks down on him and straights with a look of secrecy among his face.

"Brother…you know me well…if Eve fell before giving birth to my son…that I would at least try to do it myself," Dreazin said as Xeo could feel a sudden change in his brother's body and wasn't able to understand the hidden power he kept within his body. It felt like the mitochondrial power energy that Eve would have but it was more intensified coming from Dreazin. "Can you not see!? My body has merged with the mitochondria. With Eve's power…The Dark Side and the Jenova cells. I am not without an equal like before. Xeo you will give in or suffer!" The Dark Side and mitochondria aided his malevolent powers at Xeo as the Jedi could only get pushed around by Dreazin as much as he enjoys it. Dreazin could feel the struggle within Xeo and it was throwing his focus off from his Jedi ways. Dreazin just kept pushing Xeo all over the streets of Manhattan as they left craters of impact from there Force Powers. The duel between them was dwindling down as Xeo could feel himself starting to lose his abilities in The Force. Dreazin wasn't even breaking a sweat against Xeo while he finally could see how far his Jedi Training has been pushed. "Still think you can save me brother? I think it's you who need to save yourself…I can sense your will to fight me is leaving you. Your mind has been given out and The Force can show me that The Dark Side is your only answer. All you have to do is submit to me and I will spare you. I can help you in the ways of some of the most powerful teachings of The Dark Side. Just give in brother" Dreazin said while he was showing off a form Xeo hasn't been able to view or defend against. "…and you will see that I was right all long," Dreazin said as he showed off his stance of Niman to the weaken state Jedi who was still able to fight back but only to get himself killed. "…I will not hesitate to strike you down but I don't that. I know deep within your heart that you hate what I am. You are like me and yet you haven't been able to accept it…if you only knew the power of The Dark Side. If only you knew what 'he' would think of you if you could." Xeo looked up at him and tried to stand his ground with Ataru; however, he could sense something was wrong with his brother.

"If you won't hesitate then why are you? It's a sign of a weak Dark Jedi if you are on The Dark Side, Dreazin," Xeo said while Dreazin wasn't aware about his mental condition as a Dark Jedi.

"…You don't understand how much this power can do to you Xeo. You would be able to kill me if you gave in to it…are you afraid of what could happen? I can already tell you that you would be able to…" Dreazin kept saying to Xeo while Xeo looked at him. Xeo's senses were starting to go as if he can't hear him or anything else but he beating of his very quick heart rate. Xeo didn't know why unless this was the end for him and he was about to become one with The Force; however, someone was felt with in him that was powerful enough to not let him hear his brother speak at all.

_"…The man in front of you…is weak…"_ the voice said to Xeo.

_"I heard you before,"_ he said to the voice.

_"…Your brother is weak…doesn't have what it takes to use the mitochondria and his cells. Kill him."_ The voice answered back

_"He's my brother I have to…"_ Xeo said while the voice cut him off

_"…Kill him…to save him…"_ the voice said

_"Who are you? Are you his mitochondria?"_ Xeo said to the voice

_"…The Dark Side is your only answer. It will defeat him. Your Jedi ways won't save you. Your faith in The Light Side will not save you unless you give in. Many will die by his hands that are weak…you must give in."_ the voice demand at Xeo

_"…Why?"_ Xeo said

_"…You don't want any more life lost on your account…Aya will die…"_ the voice said

_"I can't let that happen not to her…another life lost!"_ Xeo said while his emotions gave away to the voice.

_"Your brother is weak and needs to be save by you killing him. Otherwise she will be destroyed in more ways that you can imagine. His will of The Dark Side is strong but it has its limits. His stance is of Niman is being expressed and completely unorthodox way of fighting against you're current state. He's taunting you. You're training styles of the lightsaber is no match for his in your current state. I'll aid your ways in the movement and flow of emotions to beat Dreazin. Your brother is a monster like you are…like I am…it is the only way. Defeat him for what he has done or you will die."_The voice said

_"…I can't give in…"_ Xeo said

_"…Your life is at an end then and hers too…you're just as useless as your father can ever be. If your will is so weak with the Light Side then you're just as good as dead."_The voice said

_"…My father wasn't weak in The Light Side!"_ Xeo yelled at the voice

_"Then prove it…show me and your brother your feelings about how weak he is…otherwise…Dreazin will have his ways with Aya!"_ The voice said while Xeo's rage started to come in full swing. Anything the voice said about her got him to be angry if he would let himself down for her. Dreazin's lightsaber was above Xeo's head while his speech about The Dark Side of The Force was still being said.

"…And that is why The Jedi Order is at an end and..," Dreazin said while Xeo lunched himself up off the ground and struck his lightsaber against Dreazin's. The powerful strike that Xeo made even send Dreazin back a bit why Xeo yelled at him.

"You will never repeat to Aya like what you did to our family!" Xeo said which is now starting to give into The Dark Side. Dreazin looks at him and started to see what is happening as his defense of Niman was thrown off.

"Brother? Is that you? Are you yourself?" Dreazin said while Xeo looked at him cold with his lightsaber ready to strike at him.

"Dreazin…my brother. HERES A HINT!" Xeo said yelling at him with tone of anger as he started to fly at him and clash his lightsaber against his. The emotions, the life he had, the pain, the struggle, the truth about himself, the threat Dreazin had against him, and Aya's life he would take away if he falls now. The sudden explosion of Xeo's embracement towards The Dark Side shattered 5 twenty story buildings as Dreazin could feel the new power flowing out of his brother's body. From the chopper Aya was on her body could feel a sudden flush of heat that wasn't Eve's but would only come from being near Xeo's brother; however, it was being flex from afar and she could tell something went wrong.

"…Xeo…you didn't?" Aya said while she could feel some energy flux happen that were shockwaves the both Xeo and Dreazin's lightsaber. Eve of course got free started to fight against Aya again. Xeo's anger started to show off in Dreazin's face while the duel between them started to level out. Some sections of nearby building were being destroyed from the used of The Force from both of them while the lightsaber discharges from them were creating more destruction. Dreazin even threw a roof top of a building but Xeo just slice it in have and Force Repulse them back at him, which Dreazin got out of the way from. More of lower Manhattan started to become a warzone between two lightsaber duelists. While they were dueling Dreazin kept on asking Xeo about his first time using The Dark Side as his Niman was put to the test.

"I don't believe it brother…you came to The Dark Side. At last you have seen eye to eye with me about the Jedi Order and…" Dreazin said while Xeo snap back

"I'm not seeing eye to eye with you anymore! 'He' told me about how I am weak like my father and how I will never help Aya at this rate against you. I'll never show that kind of weakness at you ever again even against your Niman!" Xeo said while Dreazin kept countering every single lightsaber blow by him.

"So…'he' did talk to you after all…what words did he say to you?" Dreazin ask

"He told me that you are useless to him and that I know how to beat your Niman form." Xeo said while Dreazin looking at him displeased. The first time Dreazin didn't smile at Xeo for something he said once in his life.

"I would never think 'he' would say that unless it was true…about you. If it was true then I must kill you!" Dreazin said now that he knew a terrible truth. He gives into all he could muster up in The Dark Side and let's lose on Xeo. Dreazin unleashed his Force Lightning while Force Saber Throwing it to make a sphere of lightning that was deadly all around. Xeo Force Push his brother into the sphere as he lost control of the Force Lightning and blew up and building in the process.

"What is it then oh brother of mine? Niman is failing against me all of a sudden? He is telling me how to overcome your style…and I'm beginning to take this to heart with my emotions. I'm shame that you haven't even used this before…" Xeo said while clashing more intensely against Dreazin. The duel kept going on while The Dark Side with in Xeo kept giving him the upper hand. Dreazin started to see why the man in both Xeo and his own mind would tell himself that he was weak and couldn't accept this. The ever so powerful Dreazin was feeling the stress from combat while Xeo was having too much anger to know what is right from wrong. Dreazin was going to give himself a fatal error in his duel by the way Xeo was overly powerful against him. Niman was new to Dreazin and even with Xeo's prior styles it would have been a good warm up to the Dark Jedi; however, Xeo's new form that wasn't Niman was overpowering him. Xeo looked at Dreazin as he could feel the pain of lost from within his heart knowing well it was the lost of pride and dignity of being a Dark Jedi. Xeo could of stop and even say something but The Dark Side started to take over so much that he couldn't care less. He jumps over Dreazin's horizontal swing he over swung and Xeo descending right behind him and his brother's back was exposited. Out of any moment of saving him or telling him how his actions were never going to leave Xeo's mind until he settled it had happen. He lied to himself about how he would save his brother in his current state. His lightsaber when threw his back and out his chest fatally ending his way of life and ending Xeo's war with him. Dreazin fell to his knees and Xeo's lightsaber turned off. Feeling some life in him Dreazin was trying to speak to Xeo before his time had come.

"My brother…how much you have grow with The Dark Side…I could never be ever so proud of you. I knew it in your heart you would see things my way…" he said while blood started to come out of his mouth. "I can feel the power within you…"

"I don't believe that to be true," Xeo said to his dying brother. "I became what I am from what I know about the project. I became a terrible thing as much as you just did…how they would know if they could find peace now if you became like me…the very thing you sort to destroy. My actions were my alone to make me feel at peace…to know that monsters like us are capable of. Sure The Force can work in many ways but only if you can see how it really can use." He said as Dreazin smiled back as blood kept dripping out of his internal wound

"The Jedi Order knows nothing of what true power is like you know now," he said while his eyes started to glare up into the sky. "All I wanted to know is why did 'he' lied to me?"

"Who brother…" Xeo said standing with some anger felt with in him.

"…He never gave me name but I know what he looked like…I know who he was and what he did on that world…that even that creature…Jenova…would remember…funny that I was never told how weak I was but now I know why." Dreazin said while he looked at Xeo's eyes

"Why would he lie to you to get me to turn to The Dark Side?" Xeo demanded

"…He must have known about the midi-chlorians within you…your count was much higher than mine. Your midi-chlorian count must of change by those cells and you almost became like 'the chosen one'. Your turn towards The Dark Side was strong enough in them that you overpower my own with the mitochondria in my body and even my Niman style. I wonder…what would happen if you had the mitochondria DNA in you…I could only think of what would happen…you might even…" Dreazin said while his voice started to slow down and become more slurred.

"Well brother…are you done yet or shall I make sure of that?" Xeo said

"Oh no…you're going to kill me while I am unarmed? Can you? I mean…you're no Jedi anymore…and don't lie…I know the Jedi Code like the back of my hand and you can't go back…it's not because of me…" Dreazin said while seeing a light coming in

"…I know I can forgive myself for this but if you say so then what is it?" Xeo said right to his face

"…Remember the line, 'There is no passion, there is serenity,' you broke that tenet and you know who it was." Dreazin said while see Xeo's face didn't still fully understand the concept of this question. "You still don't get it do you…actions speak…louder than words…remember that. I bet you 'he' even said to give in to The Dark Side to protect her. Know this brother…if you ever had a chance…to make it worth it…take it…don't let anything stand in your way like I did…you were the only thing that was in my way…" Dreazin said while a chopper started to come in close enough for him to muter out one more word of thought. "By the way…'he' told you to use Juyo…didn't he?" Xeo had a blank stare on his face while Dreazin kept laughing out what little time he had left. "It's a style I only heard of used by those who can control their emotions…or let them take over in the heat of combat. I could feel your anger in the last moments, Xeo…"

"…Dreazin…" Xeo said while walking away from him. Dreazin although nearly dead was not going to lose like this. His hunger for power and for the survival of The Sith force him to use whatever was like in his power to use The Dark Side to Force Saber Throw his lightsaber at Xeo's head. The power that Xeo was able to take hold alerted him about his brother's intentions to kill him. He held the lightsaber with no effect was so ever to even move his hands. Dreazin kept trying to kill him even when his mouth gushed blood out. Then a shot was fired at his head as Xeo grab Dreazin's lightsaber and look at him. Xeo look above to see Aya while her Beretta was still smoking from the headshot she fired. Xeo turned around to see his brother starting to smoke up. The mitochondria in his body started to fight against the midi-chlorians to the point that they were interlay killing each other. His body combustive while he kept looking at Xeo and his mouth moved to only left off oh what was left in him.

"…I can see 'him' in you now…with violent anger…burning inside…Xeo…you…" he said as to Xeo and then silences came after.

"…It's over…finally…" Xeo said while he looked at his brother's lightsaber. It was the only thing left from him while the rest of his body when up in smoke. He turns his head towards Aya as she signals the chopper to come down and pick him up. Xeo got into the chopper and sat down. Aya came to his side while she could see that Xeo wasn't himself anymore. The roles were reversed as Aya could tell Xeo had a traumatic experience that left him scared from within his mind and unable to call himself a Jedi anymore. She tried to comfort him as he didn't know what to say to her.

"Xeo…" Aya said to him while she could feel something with in him different.

"Aya…I…" he said to her while he looked back at his former brother. Xeo was strong as being a Force User but wasn't strong enough to deal with the kind of emotions he was feeling. He looked at Aya and began to breakdown about taking his brother's life knowing what he had become. "I am…so sorry for what I have done to him. What I have become."

"Xeo. Dreazin is dead by your hands until I came to save you. You…you had to do what you could to save him. His life about death and ruling is over and he can be at peace. I had to make sure Maya was safe after Eve's body melted. There is no more of this…just us now," Aya spoke to him as he cried in on her shoulder.

"You will never live a normal life…control is what's best for you. I…can't," Xeo said as he tried to get all his sadness out.

"You have fallen…haven't you?"

"It was…the only way to beat Dreazin. Some…one within me told me about giving in to ensure the safety of everyone here in Manhattan when they come back. But that voice…told me it was mostly to protect…you," Xeo said as Aya felt a sudden startled in her heart and her mind slow. She was unable to think of Xeo as man that was a Jedi that had to give up his Jedi Code and his ways to embrace The Dark Side to save her. It made her felt that he sacrificed his own humanity for her. She had to know why.

"Of all the things, Xeo…why?" Aya said while looking at her.

"I have…yet to know. I need to…meditate on this or…" Xeo said as Aya said to him.

"Why? If you risk yourself as becoming as bad as Dreazin…for me then why?" Xeo shook his head.

"I can't answer that…I really don't know why. I need time alone." The chopper was getting closer to a support ship near the air carrier as Maeda and Daniel were there to greet them. Aya was the first to get off as they rushed in to congratulate her. The spot lights were beaming into the goo of the dead slime as Xeo stepped off the chopper.

"Aya!" Daniel said as he hugged her and holds her shoulders. "Ha! You were great, Aya! Shows that mother fucker that my partner can pull it off, eh!?"

"Yes. Aya, I'm relieved that you made it back safely," Maeda said while Daniel looked out into the sea where the mitochondria goo was still afloat

"Why the hell did Eve have to bring all this to the Statue of Liberty?"

"Because of the ocean and what it symbolizes," Maeda said as he brushed his hair back "The sea is the mother of all creation. This is where she wanted to give birth." Daniel kept giving Aya props as Maeda looked around for their friend.

"Aya…where's Xeo? I thought he made it back alive?" Aya looked to see that he was still in the chopper with his head down sulking by himself. Maeda spotted him as he ran over to see what happened. "Xeo? What's wrong?" Xeo turned his head and Maeda could feel a powerful change among his expression.

"I killed him…I'm not what I am anymore and I'm less than what Dreazin was. Don't tell Daniel that I am not a Jedi anymore nor will I harm anyone here…I haven't been fully consumed by its power," Xeo said as Maeda tried to talked to him but Xeo just ignored everyone on the ship as he need a moment to himself. He could only ponder to himself of what he did and why. _"I had to…I had no choice in this matter. Dreazin was strong in The Dark Side but I could of taken him while being pure of light. But that mitochondria power and our cells…it's unmatched unless I had to fall. I'm not completely gone to The Dark Side…I…I don't know why. I know if I did…I would take up after Dreazin's plans and rule this galaxy with an iron fist. Strange I'm not giving in to that. But still…"_ Xeo only looks up as Aya goes off into one of the ship's port doors. _"All that she has been through…it doesn't bother her anymore and for me…I felt like her back when I started talking to her. She has control and I don't…I lost myself to kill my brother. Why…I just want to protect those I don't want to see die…I can't let events like what happen to my parents repeat itself again for others. Not even for Daniel…Maeda…but really for…Aya. Why did I listen to him…whoever he is? Going to The Dark Side because I made a fatal error as being a Jedi and it was shown to him in combat. Something kind of emotion…like the one I am having? It wouldn't be sadness…there is no passion…but I have it now. Wait…"_ Xeo said as his train of thought went into a deeper thinking of what the emotion or feeling he was trying to figure out.

Meanwhile, Aya was inside the boat while Wayne and Maeda were present in the room.

"Aya! Wayne came all the way from the precinct to see you," Maeda spoke as soon as Wayne let out a yell to Aya.

"Yo, Aya!"

"Uh…I'll be outside. I'm going to see if Xeo still wants to talk to anyone of us," Maeda said as Aya shook her head at him.

"No…let him be…he has to figure out about himself," Aya said as Maeda walked out of the room.

"I knew it!" Wayne said as Aya walked over to him near the directory of the ship. "I know you could do it! When I heard that you blew that thing to bits, I had to come over here! Everyone's saying that you're the #1 cop in NY right now! Even your friend…uh Xeo isn't it?" Aya didn't feel the need for everyone to look up to her even what she is still on the inside. Plus her troubles of trying to get Xeo to come to terms about what he did what he had to do. Wayne didn't want to give up his conversation with Aya just yet. "Hey, what's wrong!? You killed that thing…aren't you happy? Oh well I guess you're in shock or somethin' huh? Tired too I bet."

"It's more than that Wayne…but I don't want to talk about it," Aya said.

"Oh okay okay…I can take a hint," Wayne said as he had a present for Aya. "It's great being on this cruiser, eh? Gotta tell my mom 'bout this." Aya took a step back and snuck away from Wayne from his constant talking. Opening the hatch door she was able to get outside and saw Daniel and Maeda still talking to each other about the fact of life. Aya walked over as they greeted her.

"Some Christmas, huh?" Daniel said as Aya replied back to him

"Tell me about it. Has Xeo said anything to you two?" Daniel and Maeda shook their heads.

"I still think he needs more time to himself…he looks a little bit better. Aya why is he down all of a sudden? He killed his brother…is he upset about killing his own family member?" Maeda said to Aya.

"It's more than that…" Aya said while trying to not explain to Daniel personally about what Xeo is going through but Daniel could already tell what happen.

"He's not a Jedi anymore and not taking it very well?" Aya looked at him and had a shocking expression.

"You could tell?" Aya said

"Sorry, Aya but your eyes tell me the truth most of the time. You didn't want me to know. Just tell me…is he going to be alright?" Daniel said while figuring out what to do with Xeo.

"He had to use The Dark Side and on Dreazin. But that's not what's bothering him…something else is…emotionally," Aya said as Maeda could tell.

"I hate to say it but it kind of reminds me of you once you found out about your evolutionary change. He's going through a mental break down."

"I doubt that he would…" Aya said. The voices of Daniel, Maeda, and Aya were being picked by Xeo's hearing. In his time alone he felt those urges to protect those he didn't' want to do not as strong every time he had to save Aya from an NMC or Dreazin's wraith.

_"I have to know…where I stand now. By The Force…show me the truth,"_ Xeo said as he took a long pause of shutting his eyes and making everything leaves his thoughts of only a blank slate. Once he opened them he had no emotions nor feelings or any kind of subjective thought. As soon as he was able to clear his mind he looked over to Aya and just her alone. He then took into the moments of the close calls with her in Manhattan while counseling her about her problems and pass life issues. He was starting to get emotions that were similar to what he was having at the time he fell to The Dark Side. Protecting her becomes his only consider as he could see the bodies of dead NMCs all around him just. It made his heart race while his mind wasn't able to sum up an answers that he didn't know if it was correct. After all the backstabbing for himself, of all the Jedi failed teachings, of all that he was when Dreazin was dead and still talking to him…he knew what it was. It scared him more that what he could turn out to be but also felt this feeling before of inner peace. He knew what it was but didn't know if it was the right answer but the answer he wanted to tell Aya; however, his answer had to wait as he kept looking at Aya…she felt her body heat up again. Xeo's mind was alerted back to the sea as he could tell something was still alive in the mitochondria goo.

"What's going on!?" Aya said as Xeo started to get up and look towards the water line at Liberty Island.

"What..? What is it!? You're scarin' me…" Daniel said as Aya's mind was being focus on finding out what could be making her body heat up.

"That huge creature that was mitochondria was creating…" Maeda kept talking as the ship rubble. Daniel looked towards the sea as Aya could tell it was coming from where Eve died. Xeo kept his guard up and could feel the power of The Dark Side aiding him again. "It couldn't have been the uterus for the Ultimate Being!? No!" sadly Maeda was right. Off in the mitochondria slime in the sea had a strong movement and current flow to all the ships in the area. The mitochondria was lighting up with heat energy towards a single point. It swelled up as a visible humanlike shape was taking form. It made its way to the surface and let out a cry. The kind of the newborn baby would make. Just the sudden whelp of sounds from the newborn child was powerful to blow up a few ships in the water with ease and without warning. The Nimitz was also destroyed by its power and blew itself up in half. The newborn child just floated in the air with a tone of dark red skin and no other gradient. It had wings and a soft fleshy skin to match its age.


	24. Chapter 23

"What the hell fuck is that!?" Daniel yelled out as the chaos ensued around them.

"My brother's…son." Xeo said as he was able to take control of The Dark Side with his tone of a deep and powerful voice.

"Oh hell no! First that brother's son ugly looking mother fucker and now you acting like him!" Daniel said as he took a step back.

"You've got to be kidding, Xeo…" Aya said to has Xeo brush off his tears and blood from his face.

"We…didn't make it in time…" Maeda said with a disappoint voice.

"Xeo…did you?" Daniel said as he cuts him off.

"No…that thing out there did all this...not me!"

"The mitochondrial energy must be out of control to a point where it is causing these explosions…!" Maeda said as Xeo smiled

"It's what he wanted…to have this power while his son could usher in the new age of true ruling…he would of killed him just to have his power," Xeo said to everyone. "I would leave now if I were you two…that helicopter would get you to safety."

"Us two? Now wait a god damn…" Daniel said as he looked at Xeo and knew that him and Aya would stay behind. She had her head down knowing it wasn't over yet and felt unfinished business to take care of. "Aya!"

"I…I have to take care of this."

"We have to…" Xeo said as Aya look at him and could still feel the old Jedi sense of duty within him.

"Aya! NO!" Daniel said.

"Don't worry about me. I have Xeo. I'll be back!" Aya said to them.

"Wait… I have to give you something!" Maeda said as he walked over but Daniel stopped him.

"Cut it out! We can't be wastin' time!" Daniel grabbed him by the neck and tried to hold him back to the chopper

"No, Daniel, please! This is different!" Maeda yelled at him as Daniel didn't listen to him.

"You two should go! NOW!" Aya said as Xeo nodded in silence.

"Aya! Don't die on me!" Daniel yelled back as him and Maeda were running to the chopper. They both got into their seats and started to take off. The chopper goes high into the sky away from the influence of the powerful Ultimate Being's power. Xeo just looks over to see his brother's son making its way to them as Aya took out her gun for the last time against her sister's mitochondria.

"Aya…I know now why I am the way I am," Xeo said while repeating something Aya said to him some time ago. "I will tell you…if we make it out alive."

"It's you or me…Who's gonna be the one make it through…" Aya said as Xeo smiled and readied his lightsaber with his new found style of Juyo to be tested against The Ultimate Being's power. The little, yet strong, NMC was taken by the glow of the lightsaber as it came closer to them. The power of the Ultimate Being could be felt as thick as steam. Unable to begin knowing how powerful it could go or what it could do to Aya and Xeo. Xeo knows that the creature is trying to see itself as being Dreazin or someone that should be a brotherly sibling. It hovers around while discharging energy waves around them that were neon black and purple. Aya runs away from those shots while Xeo Force Jumps and slash at it but the being had The Force and Force Push him away with ease. Xeo gets back on his feet and tries to hold it down with The Force but it just kept returning every Force Power that he used at the creature back to him. Aya's gun had some effect to make it mad while it was bleeding. It started to come after Aya while the hands of the creature started to have a fierily glow of neon white and orange colors. It kept trying swings at her while she trying to stand her ground. Xeo came up behind it and started take his feet and using Force Jump to send the creature flying into the command deck of the ship. The NMC got back down and fell without putting put a fight; however, Aya was able to notice that something was changing.

"It's growing…great…" Xeo said as the Ultimate Being was able to take up a body of a teenage humanoid with wings as black as Xeo's clothing. It didn't waste time attack them both as it was discharging energy lightning balls. Aya run out for them way or the attacks and Xeo Force Jumps and unleashed his Force Lightning on to the creature. It felt the pain from is power as Xeo kept using it to kill it but it fought back with its own lighting attack. Xeo was hit by a ball of lightning as Aya took her aim slowly and shot one of its wings off and then another. Xeo got back up and Force Leap into the creature not one, or twice but three times with his lightsaber. It was down for the count; however, against he had a sudden change in its physical form. It started to grow again as its wings went from black to navy blue and was build stronger. The body of the Ultimate Being was more mature now with a muscular look on it that almost had a resembles to Dreazin's body.

"Xeo…is that?" Aya asked him as he knows right away who it was trying to pull off.

"He's dead…and I'll take this copy down!" Xeo yelled out as its body started emitting green energy all around it. It just floated and waited for the right time to strike. Soon it came after Aya was with great speed and tremendous amount of power that she was nearly lifted off the ground but its physical impact. The punch from it made a huge dent in the ship's hull as Xeo came by to help her out. He uses his Force Saber Throw and Force Lightning trick that Dereazin did to him. He was able to imitate it but the creature knew his from the genetic memories with him mind. It looked at him and shook his head slowly as Xeo knew he knows what he was trying to do. At the moment he Force Saber Throws his brother's lightsaber at him and gave it a good slice across its chest. Aya got back up from the attack by the U.B. and got her gun to let off a few rounds into its back. The physic form of the creature started to take it's told but it wasn't down as it tried desperately to let out more powerful attacks. It took to a corner of the ship's desk and got its tail up to unleash a swarm of high energy balls that nearly melt anything that it touched. Xeo batted them away with both lightsabers in his hand as he dual wield. Aya kept trying to shoot its tail off but kept missing. Xeo then felt the urge to use whatever left he could muster up of The Dark Side and use it against the U.B. both lightsaber was being held by Force Telekinesis as he Force Jump and let out his Force Lightning at the monster. His lightsaber acted like wings while he jet over to the U.B. and use his fists to punch the creature…it returned the favor. When Xeo was knocked down by the U.B. it had his lightsaber behind its back and he pulled them through the creature's body.

"Is it dead?" Aya said while Xeo got back up and got his lightsabers. The U.B. was falling and couldn't constant his mitochondrial powers but it didn't go out on this form. Soon its body began to change shape from the humanoid into a creature that was a fish like angel with a bird's head. The gray skin started to become like Aya's liberate state of mitochondria power being turquoise but more transparent then a solid color. It looked more like a fish with a tail if anything an ameba with wings and a head that was partly human. It floated while sending out little triangles of power from within its body. "It's still growing! No wait! Is it still evolving!" The U.B. was on a whole new level of toughness. Aya let out her whole clip and nothing phased it. Xeo was able to use his lightsabers against it but it dodge with great speed that he wasn't able to control is jumps and went head first into the ship's deck.

"This…is a problem…" Xeo said he stood back up next to Aya. The triangles that is left go out of its body started to move with the same amount of speed as the U.B did against Xeo. It let out beams of energy and was powerful as the lightsaber they Xeo have. For the time being Xeo had to make a Saber Barrier for him and Aya to take over. Xeo was strong in The Force that he was able to hold back all the energies that it was discharging as they were trying to think of a plan to stop it at this stage of its life.

"I know…it wants to continue living. Your brother's son…After all, it was born. But we need to live too! Xeo!" Aya said as Xeo nodded.

"This can last for a long time but still…we need to kill it." Above the battle of the U.B. was Daniel and Maeda in the chopper overlooking the fight. Daniel could only look in horror as the U.B. was taking its time to slowly kill Aya and Xeo.

"Damn! There's no end to this!" Maeda then pulled out what could have been the turn of the tided against the U.B. now.

"If only we could get this to Aya!" Maeda said as he was holding something that look like bullets. Daniel turned around to see what Maeda was hiding.

"They're bullets with Aya's cells in them. Wayne was going to give these to Aya as soon as the bullets themselves were…" Maeda kept talking as Daniel exploited out of stupidity and arrogance towards himself.

"That's what you were trying to give her!"

"But," Maeda said with a sad tone in his voice. "I think it's too late now. There's nothing we can.." Daniel cuts off his depressing tone and jumps over his seat to get those bullets.

"STUPID! GIVE ME THEM!" Daniel yells at him as he sang the DNA bullets from his hands. Soon the chopper door for Daniel's side was open as he got out of the seat and dove off of it. Knowing the fall might kill him or the U.B.s power…he had to get them to Aya. Xeo holding off the attacks could feel the presence of Daniel in trouble. Xeo looks up as Aya could tell that Daniel is free falling towards them.

"That son of a…he's asking for a death wish. Wait here, Aya!" Xeo said as he kept a close eye on the patters of the triangle's beam attacks. Once he got the pattern down quickly Xeo lets out a massive Force Jump too he closes to Daniel's body. The U.B.'s beam attacks when after Xeo and it could tell what felt like family to it. "You want to die!?" Xeo yelled at him while Daniel threw him the clip with the specials ammo at him. Xeo caught it as Daniel let out a word.

"Maeda SP!" Soon they both fell back to the battle. Daniel was beginning to feel his body coming on fire as he went into the sea to cool off. Xeo landed back on the ship and showed Aya the ammo Maeda made for her.

"What is it?" Aya said as Xeo tries to hold off the laser attacks form the U.B.

"All I got form Daniel was 'Maeda SP'." Aya knew what that meant as she swap guns and pulled out the gun Maeda gave to her back in the museum. The clip fits in and check it to see if it works.

"Let's end this!" Aya said to Xeo and he nodded and recalled his lightsabers. Aya took one shot at the U.B. as it reacted to the DNA bullet. It started to scream and cry out in pain as Xeo could tell it was working.

"Keep going!" Xeo yelled out as he was looking at his brother's son dying in front of him. Aya kept plugging it with round after round until the whole clip was empty. The U.B. kept flailing around as it bled out its mitochondrial guts all over the deck while its body started to become a puddle of its former self. Xeo and Aya looked at each other and knew right away that it was dead. It was over. Any trace of Maya's mitochondrial power was dead. Xeo could feel the creature's passing a sign of relief as he turned off his lightsaber and put them on his belt clip. Aya waved to the chopper as a sign of the coast is clear and no danger was around them. Xeo walked up to the pool of the Dreazin and Eve's dead son. He looked down to see only a reflection of himself starting back at him of what he is. He was a fallen Jedi and a being that shouldn't be alive that had no reason to live anymore. Xeo didn't want to die but deep within cells they had something that can't be simple undone. Soon Aya walked over to see him look into the reflection of himself. She could see the dirt and blood from Xeo's cuts from Dreazin before leaking out a tab bit. He wipe it off as he flew into the pool of the U.B.'s remains. "Aya…that was something else. Your own DNA was able to kill that thing. Not even I had a chance against it."

"I know…" Aya said to Xeo as she looks down at herself. "…It's what I am now. This…person that is against these NMCs. I won't be able to do my normal job anymore after what everyone will in a couple of days."

"The people will think of you as a hero…but you don't want that. I can tell…you feel like you had so much to look forward to and this happens. You shouldn't look down at yourself as being weak…like I was. I had a moment of being helpless until I gave into The Dark Side. It hasn't taken over me completely," Xeo said he lift's Aya's chin up. "You're life…you're power…you're choice."

"What about you?" Aya said while Xeo takes his and away from her. "Haven't you figured out about why you had to do what you needed to do against Dreazin?" Xeo had little thought about it but the answer he could only think of had to be said.

"Aya…" he said slowly and softly to her. "I didn't want anyone to die against by my brother's hand. My family died from him and turned me into what I am now. I had to see war scar planets and countless lives taken away from him by what he was. Like a virus…he went to gain power and abuse it. For years I chased him down and tried to save those who were corrupted by him and I failed miserably. After so long, Aya…he is dead by my hands and I had to sink to his level just to protect…you." His mind kept recalling the moments that they were eating sushi at the import store, the talks of their goals, and commonalty towards saving lives. "You want to save those that don't want you to suffer the same fate as your mother and sister in the car accident. It was traumatic for you and it was for me with my family. You…made me realized that even if I was a Jedi or not. I would tell that I help those who are indeed of saving but…when it came to you and what Dreazin could do; if I died…it would travel with me into the next life." Aya thought she was sensing another NMC nearby but the U.B. being dead it was only her. She felt another rush of warmth from her chest to her head as wasn't able to comprehend what he was speaking to Aya about but it felt powerful and soothing. She moves closer to Xeo as he would know what was in his heart to make him fall to The Dark Side. He knew what must be said.

"Xeo…" Aya said as she didn't want to agree with what could be told by Xeo. She waited for him to go on as Xeo could hear the voices of the mitochondria being echoed with Aya's body. It was the same words that he heard before going to the hospital. It was now or never as he was up to Aya's face.

"Aya…I…" Xeo said as he couldn't say the next words that would have made him answer Aya's question while Aya didn't know if it could have been a joke or the truth. Xeo felt the urge to get the last words out but felt a sharp sensation within his heart. It wasn't him hyperventilating or chocking on his own toughed. The pain grew more intense and Aya's eyes widen up and begin to look deeply into Xeo's eyes. Aya was able to see for a moment that Xeo's eyes were from dark brown and changed into Dreazin's color pattern: Orange on the outside and yellow on the inside. The only time that could happen to Xeo is if he felt so far to The Dark Side by any emotion means of anger, hate, greed, and lost. Xeo was feeling all of them as the sharp sensation form his chest started to be extraditing pain as he looked down. He was seeing an arm of the U.B. impaled in him…and Aya. Xeo was going through so many emotions that the power of The Dark Side had finally taken its hold on him. He wasn't able to remove the arm of the U.B. as was seeing Aya's stomach skewed through. The life of Aya Brea was beginning to slip away as the arm came out of both of their bodies.

"OH NO!" Maeda screamed out as he was still in the chopper. Daniel was still getting rescued by the navy as he didn't know what was going on. The chopper backed away from the ship again as Xeo was trying to save Aya's life.

"NO! Aya pleases be with me! Don't go! DON'T!" Xeo yelled out while trying to use Force Heal on her but his switch to The Dark Side wouldn't negate that power. Any of this power didn't work on her if he was a Jedi and his emotions made it even worst. His anger and frustration block is senses of making her heal her wounds. He could see Aya trying to speak to her while the blood start to come our profusely from her wound. "Be strong Aya…please…don't die…" Xeo said while breaking down into tears as the U.B. remains started to take shape again as a familiar voice was heard.

"You…you ignorant organisms!" said a familiar voice. It was Eve still in her newest form but was sticking together with any fresh mitochondria. "That is why you failed as a Jedi and you failed to be one of us Aya…I hope your death is noted for Xeo's mistake he will remember in the next life…I…I will get back to what I was started to do in the first place…" Eve said while mitochondria were coming out of her mouth acing like blood. Her body started to go to what is left of the thing she gave birth to. "I will show you evolution…no…" Eve's voice said while it changed into another voice that no one has heard before. "The rebirth of that is the one that gave life to his world so long ago in hopes to come back…" Eve said out loud has her body started to fuse with it. Energy waves of unknown powers started to come out of the metamorphisms while Xeo kept trying to keep Aya alive.

"Please…not again…not you…" Xeo said as Maeda was able to see what the new NMC was trying to do as Maeda had another spare of his bullets with Aya's DNA.

"I hope this will do the trick." Xeo was beginning to lose his focus as his wound started to make him slowly die too. He kept trying to conceal the fatal wound on Aya as she was able to speak to him.

"Xeo…" Aya said to him with a nearly silent voice.

"I'm here Aya!" Xeo said while trying to keep his eyes open.

"…I know…now…that I won't…feel bad about what I am…thanks to you…the mitochondria within me doesn't have…to be part of this world much longer…I'm sorry that…it came down to this. Please Xeo…don't let it control you," Aya said as her breathing slowed down. "I'm…cold…" Aya spoke to Xeo as hard as she could to him. . He didn't understand what she meant by that. His Force Power couldn't do anything for her and even himself. Aya then looked at Xeo and hold the back of his neck by her hands and pulled him closer to him. The creature slump off to the busted up command deck and started to take shape while having energy flowing everywhere in its body. Xeo could feel Aya's life leaving her while Xeo could feel something in his chest where his wound was still left open. She started to look down to see something that made her feel ill in the sense of dying. Xeo look at what she was seeing at Xeo's wound and it was Aya's mitochondria starting to seep into his body. What was sadness is to Xeo was now was also consider to him a death sentence. To have Aya's mitochondria was unique and a terrible legacy he would have to bare. It wouldn't matter to him if he did die so that Aya could be rid of the mitochondria menaces. "Xeo…don't give…." Aya said before her eyes were closed. She was dead. Maeda could tell that Aya passed away and couldn't stand for it.

"Xeo! Make these work in her wound!" Maeda screamed out as Xeo looked up to see another bullet clip fall towards him. He only used Force Levitation to bring the DNA bullets to Aya. With the entire straight he had left in his arms and in his body he only cracked open one bullet then slowly leaked out Aya's DNA. The creature started to move above and became what Eve said. Xeo still having his head down on Aya's head and crying for the lost his emotions started to come into his head full and hate for what Eve has done. He looked at the creature that to him started to look like the creature in the tank from his vision and in the document he read. His body started to burn with anger even when the creature finally became complete. Xeo put Aya's hands together on her chest leaves her side one last time before standing up to see what the newest NMC had become now.

"…I can see my life again. I can see the past…the present…and a possible future… future full of species to have to my own personal used and to commune. I can't thank you enough Xeo to let me become reborn again into this life from your blood. I have yet to feel like this in over eons. I never had the taste of a fresh species in over a long time. I can even feel the power of what you say…The Force…heh this power is nothing to what I known. Or maybe The Force you say has many different names for this kind of power." The creature said with a female voice close enough to Eve's. The body of it is more angelic now with purple and red coloring all over it. It has two wings that are fully feathered but muscle tissues can be seen as the feathers and to lower wings on its side back. The arms and legs are normal but only some markings of deep purple can be found all over them. The creature's head was female with sharp eyes that were bright blue with black irises. The hair was long and down to almost its feet with the color of silver. Xeo looked back at the creature and just said its name. "…Jenova…" Xeo said while feeling his anger starting to get the best of him

" Xeo…don't feel bad for the lost you just had…there are many like her somewhere in this galaxy of ours. We could try to find…" Jenova said while Xeo yelled back at her.

"She…..she was….the only thing that mattered to me up until this point and you had to kill her! I could have died with her but I can't now!" Xeo said with must anger with in him. While Jenova was about to say something else to him the voice with in Xeo's head came back.

_ "So she is back…good…and the mitochondria within you are doing their job. Soon you will be ready…I will be ready."_ The voice said to Xeo while trying not to talk to it.

"Come now Xeo…in your curtain state you shouldn't feel sad at all…even if she is the only one for you…you will forget about her by the time we take over this world and start finding others." Jenova said to Xeo while he could feel a change with in him.

_"Once again…give in…you will have the chance that we need."_ Said the voice in his head.

"I will think I will pass that up Jenova! The only thing I will ever do now at this point is show off how much I care for her by beating you down and killing you again!" Xeo yelled at her while the energy of the mitochondria started to change his looks.

"…If that is what you wish for…" Jenova said before Xeo could attack her. "I should explain about why I am the first of every life form. I know about your pass. Dreazin's…Aya's…the galaxy that you live in. I made all of this possible. You see Xeo…I am the being that has a contain hunger that can't be ever satisfy. I made it possible to give you all life. I see the dead worlds form ages ago that I seeded and I did to every single world in the known…universe. I am the very thing that made you all what you are. The mitochondria as you call it were a part me as they become self ware to their surroundings. They wanted to do what I have already done countless times before. As for your midi-chlorains…they too are a part of me however they might be the same as mitochondria but only from evolutionary changes in your galaxy. What Eve…did here…couldn't happen to your galaxy from simple chemical compounds You're Jedi and Dark Jedi would lead on countless battles as I lay in wait for my time to have your galaxy to me…not even your powerful master as you call them will stop me. I am every lasting! Now that you have everything in your body…you will give me back my cells so I might a part of me again…don't worry, Xeo. Aya will be with you shortly if you just…relax and I'll make this painless." Xeo started to rise up and looked at Jenova with a pissed off look on his face.

"You will never…get near her!" Xeo yelled out as Jenova laughed at him

"Over a dead body…either you have a trick or you're just confused about life and death. So be it then! Xeo! I'll end your pathetic life that you are so confused and mislead. Dreazin, Eve, Aya, and your war in the part of the galaxy are diluting your judgment to see what you can be with me. You will submit to my will!" it said to Xeo while the anger with in him made the mitochondria change his body now. A ring of fire was sent throughout his upper body, burning up his top garments and only leaving his shirtless. His skin turns light black with black markings in the same way Aya's liberated form was. His lightsaber came into his hand and started to hover up while his elbow now have the same wing fish fin look as Aya had in her liberated form.

_ "You are far stronger to her will…you have liberated like the dead woman has…now show me your true power and kill her!"_ the voice said with a commanding tone

"Submit to you? After what you did…no…you will submit to me when my lightsaber cuts your head of!" Xeo yelled at Jenova and he rushed her. They came at each other's face as they exchange blows. His lightsaber get bounce off her body knowing her power was that of an energy source of which Xeo never felt before but he didn't care. Aya is dead from her and so many other species that she made including The Jedi and Xeo himself. Killing Jenova to him would be killing god-like being because she was too evil to be known as the source of all life for mitochondria and midi-chlorians. Xeo's skill with a lightsaber was put to the max while Jenova kept using her own body to push he lightsaber. Any mover he did with his lightsaber in any fatal deathblow move would be brush aside by her had or foot. Even her own wings could not be easily sliced off and her head could not come off that easy. He was out of ideas of what to do to her. Jenova kept shooting energy laser shot and kicks to his face that made him felt like doing his own. Using his lightsaber he used it as a helping hand when Jenova just push it aside while he used his feet to give her a kick.

"Your learning…ignorant being!" Jenova said back at him while she return the favor. Xeo went into the water below as Jenova teleport to Xeo's watery location and kept assaulting him. Punch after punch…kick after kick…they powers coming from Jenova was too much for Xeo alone, even his anger start to feed his Dark Side. He got out of the water to get his lightsaber turn back on and started using Force Saber Throw at Jenova. It kept bounce off of her while he used his other hand to used Force Lightning and then with more anger he used the next step in that power, Force Strom. The lightning coming out of his hand was so strong that half of Midtown from afar could see it. Jenova felt it was a funny feeling that was being sent to her body. He then used Force Pull from a disable battle ship form the navy and used it against her. It slams into Jenova with a tremendous force that the ocean creatures below felt the explosion from the battleship. In the fire Jenova just flew out of it and kneed Xeo's face and then roundhouse kicked him down. He was sent back on the flight deck while seeing another lost happen right in front of him. His lightsaber escaped from his hands by the impact. Now he had no weapons to combat against Jenova but his own anger and in his mitochondria state it wouldn't be long before it wears off. "…So what is a Jedi without his prized weapon…not a Jedi after all. You should have died with her so that this would have happen to your own pride Xeo…now let me see what you will feel when I can commune a life from like you. After all you have my cells in you that I want back!"

The bullet that had Aya's DNA that Xeo tried to crack open started to fill her wound. Soon her mitochondrial DNA was able to rebuild itself and heat Aya's body. It mend her wound and feel up any scars that it would left behind as her heart and brain were back to their normal routine. With a sudden cough from Aya's mouth here turquoise eyes were open wide to feel the life that she lost is back. Seeing the bullet that had her DNA could only make her agree that her mitochondria bright her back to life.

"Oh my god! Aya is alive!" Maeda said while trying to help out Daniel out of the water.

"It's about god damn time…now I wish I had of combusted!"

Xeo still looking at Jenova wasn't aware of Aya's return to the land of the living but could feel a slight tremor in The Force; however, he was still hell-bent on killing Jenova. Aya only looked up to see the lower half of Xeo that she could recognized but when she saw that Xeo had become again she went on her knees. She was about to cry over the fact that she just came back to life to see Xeo something of her nature.

"No…Xeo why have you become…a monster…" Aya said while looking on at something that was like Eve but far different. Her body could feel the power form the new being almost unbearable to be nearby.

_"Your lightsaber is the weapon you need but not it a metallic cylinder alone. Find the crystal… the heart of the Jedi…you will know what to do." _the voice said to him. He was look around for his lightsaber while Jenova kept looking down on him thinking he has lost without a sight of hope on his face.

_"_It is time for you to do my bidding? I wonder how a broken Jedi would be under my influence. I had someone close to you that was like you…" she said while Xeo found his recalled his lightsaber back into his hands. Xeo look at it while his fingers started to make the mitochondria energy focus and made it surge throughout his weapon. The energy of mitochondrial output made its way to the power cell and focuses its way towards the primary crystal mount within the lightsaber. The emitting blade glowed more intensely that before Xeo could ever imagine. It was just as bright as the closes star he could ever get near in his lifetime of space travel. The aura of energy being given off from his own lightsaber alone even made Jenova felt a change within Xeo's own limits of power. Xeo tested his 'mitochondria energy blade' enhancement by taking a good swing at the deck of the ship. A second later good part of the deck was melting into hot liquid steal. He got his brother's lightsaber and tried out the same energy flow and it too glowed the same brightness as his own lightsaber but in the color of blood red.

_"_Juyo won't work for two…I can see into your cells…your midi-chlorians and mitochondria…they tell me all about there is to your forms of lightsaber combat. Jar'Kai is the way you must to best against Jenova," the powerful prominent voice said to Xeo.

"…I wonder how you will like me now Jenova?" Xeo said asking her to stand her ground while taking up the Jar'Kai style being influence by the voice unknown to Jenova.

"…You're only delaying the enviable but try if you must…" Jenova said to Xeo while he gets back into the air and starts make his attacks. Some of his first attacks were sample kicks until he tried out the lightsabers. Both of them made contact with Jenova's hand as he held them. "I told you…it is pointless too…" she started to say until the mitochondria energy with in his lightsabers began to cut her hand up. Jenova looked at him and push him away. "…Luck is all I have to say…" Jenova said while Xeo look while giving her a chance to heal up.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck!" he said while he rushed at Jenova fully armed with his 'mitochondrial energy sabers'. The power of The Dark Side made him a very power foe at Jenova while she kept blocking his attacks. He kept on slicing her while she kept on throwing bolts of energy and punches of her own powers at him. The sky started to light up from with every hit as they get it there all. Unknown to Xeo, Jenova had more skills to shown him then just simple energy shots and melee kicks. Jenova's own powerful 'Ultima' attack was sent in motion towards Xeo. A powerful element green power of many kinds unknown elements to Xeo came ripping through the air and it hit Xeo hard enough that he flew down for a bit but came back up to start using his Force Lightning Storm as his 'mitochondria energy sabers' floated behind his back with his Force Telekinesis ability, which looked like another set of wings from Aya's point of view. Jenova slapped him with her own wings to Xeo's neck to stun him while it grabbed him and started beating his chest nonstop while blood came out of his mouth. Xeo then got a hold of her leg and move his already ignited lightsaber blades right into her knees with his Force Telekinesis which force her to shove her hand in his face and gave him a big energy wave blast that send him back on to the flight deck again. Xeo then got back up but Jenova once again pin him down. He used The Force to Force Grip a nearby-destroyed chopper's rotors and used it on Jenova to get free of it off of him. He kept slamming her with it until it destroyed the rotor and she floated in the air for the most part. Xeo then got back into the air and use the 'mitochondrial energy sabers' to let loose two powerful arch crescent energy waves at Jenova. One hit her and sends her back some distance while the other one missed her and cut down about 15 buildings down in Mid Town, including the Empire State Building. Jenova came down and look at Xeo

"What the fuck did I miss!?" Daniel yelled out as Maeda tried to warm him up.

"You got me…I'm just as lost as you are." They both talk while Aya was on the ground and could only look in awe of what she could do in her liberation mode but Xeo's was more powerful and she could feel it.

"Xeo…please. Be safe," Aya said as her voice could be heard by Xeo but thought he was hearing voices in his head.

"Indeed you are powerful…I could expect much from you if you would know how my life is…" Jenova said to Xeo.

"I know all about your life style in nature…your nothing more than a parasite to many worlds and I can't believe that you're the reason why I can live." Xeo said

"…Poor you to know the truth. If you didn't know about what I was then would it matter if you killed me?" Jenova said to him

"I really don't care at this point but just to get back at you for what you did to my father. My brother. And Aya. I don't care about myself anymore…" he said to Jenova

"…I still wonder if you are so sure about that…" Jenova said while looking at Aya. "…If you are so sure about that…then prove it!" Jenova said to him while her hand points towards Aya and she felt the burning sensation being too overwhelming. Her body started to feel like combusting. Xeo watched in horror as the woman he cared for started to catch on fire as well as knowing that she was alive. He flew to Jenova and did a massive Force Push to her face that it felt like to her getting hit by a brick at fast speed. Xeo then raced back to Aya to put out the fire but Jenova came back with her teleportation power and started to flame her body up again.

"Xeo! I'm getting hot and I control it!" Aya screamed out as Xeo tried to cover her body up but the fire could not be stopped.

"You see…you don't care about yourself then why are you letting her get to you! Huh?" Jenova said while Xeo tried to make her Aya not die again.

"Not again! I won't let this happen again!" Xeo yelled out as his body started to take the heat and felt the skin coming off of his liberation form. Aya just looked into his mitochondria eyes as Xeo wouldn't leave her side. As Xeo just hold whatever was left of Aya's body something happen to him that even his anger started to do.

_"…What do you feel?"_ the voice said to Xeo.

"I don't want to lose her again…I can stop Jenova. I KNOW SO!" Xeo said to the voice as Aya didn't know what Xeo was talking too. Aya tried to get a response back but he voice deaf all around him.

_"Why do you feel this way for her?"_ The voice said

"I know within my heart that I will protector with every ounce of my being. She is strong and…and… Xeo said

"_…If you are offering yourself to her like that…then you can damn yourself…"_ The voice said

"I have already lost so…much and now…my own life will be next but I don't want to lose her if I could kill Jenova. My…my…" Xeo said while trying to find the words that would express his emotions.

_"…Anger?"_ The voice said.

"…Very violent…inside me…burning…" Xeo said while his own body started to burn away from Jenova's attack.

_"…Then let the anger consume you. Let it make you into a monster, whose fate is empty, whose noble and glorious in his way of destruction…"_ the voice said while it started to take over Xeo's mind and body.

"Let…me…come…" Xeo's voice said as it started to go where the voice used to be. The fire that Jenova was sending at Xeo and Aya was so intents the deck of the ship started to melt away.

"Come now Xeo…don't your life end in a pathetic way. Crying over the woman that you might have…" Jenova said to Xeo while the fire engulfs him and Aya. While Jenova kept using her powers something happen between Xeo and Aya that was unseen by the creature. The mitochondria with in Xeo left his wound and started it way back to Aya. The energy within the mitochondria was enough to for Aya's mitochondria healing powers and repeals the fires from Jenova. It mends her wounds up as she started to feel not so hot as before. She slowly started see Xeo changed differently.

"…Xeo?" Aya said to him but he didn't answer back as his own voice.

"…Aya…Xeo is not here anymore." The voice said to Aya. It scared her at first but when she saw his body being that of her own liberated form it never scare her. She wanted to know what happened to Xeo.

"Where is he?" Aya ask the voice.

"…In me…This is my personal fight." The voice said as Xeo's body started to stand up against the fire. His head was lower as he turned around towards Jenova.

"What is this? Xeo now thinks he could…" Jenova said to the voice that wasn't Xeo anymore.

"Xeo…Xeo…why is everyone calling me by that name…the name of my host you should say." Said the voice still engulf in fire to protect Aya.

"You…said that…name of my host? What are you getting at Xeo…unless…" Jenova said while sense something wrong with Xeo as if he wasn't there anymore. Aya kept standing still while the unknown man kept talking. "…NO! It can't be…but you…you were!" Jenova scream at the voice that is living within Xeo.

"But it is…" the voice said while his head started to rise up and look at Jenova's face. Jenova looked back at Xeo's body but the voice send chills down her spine for she knew who his was now.

"This can't be…you were dead by that other subject that our cells…how can you?" Jenova said while stopping her own question and started to move at him and Aya. "If what you say is true then I just need to end her life again so that you will never reverie back to your normal self, Xeo. Then you will be dead and I will have my chance to get HIM back to submit to my will!" Jenova said and with that said the creature flew in and pulled out a razor sharp hard bone blade that was at least 20 feet in length. The weapon moves over the body of Xeo and was about to end Aya's life.

"Xeo!" Aya yelled out and with that a flash of light came from Xeo. The flames that were around Aya and Xeo's body were gone in an instant. Jenova's blade was right over Aya's head to end her life…but it failed to hit its mark. Xeo kept looking at Jenova's face while his brother's lightsaber went in front of the pathway of the blade's strike, shattering it both his brother's weapon and Jenova's blade into many pieces. As the smoked cleared and his own lightsaber flew into the ocean Jenova was frozen in mid air from what she was seeing in front of the creature's eyes; however, both Aya and Jenova look at Xeo's body to see that his body is not there anymore but someone else body is now present. Jenova's eyes open wide to the fact that she is seeing a ghost that shouldn't be while Aya is in awe to see a similarity in one feature. The new person's hair was just like Jenova while the rest of him had leather boots, leather gloves, metal wrist guards, a belt, and a coat long enough to be a trench coat style, metal shoulder guards, and pale skin. The person's head started to look at Aya's Aquamarine while his were the same color and looked up at Jenova's face. In all of this clothing being black the only thing that was not explanted is how her bone blade was still be held up by until from one of his hands a blade of his own materialized form thin air as a long nodachi type masamune appeared. He smiled and looked at Jenova while Jenova's worst fears came to reality as Aya could see Jenova's reaction on her face. If Jenova is scared of who this person is then Aya could feel the same way.


	25. Chapter 24

"…Some reunion this is…mother…" the man said to Jenova while his weapons just push Jenova away from Aya and he stood by her. "If I were Aya…hide…it is what he wants." The man said while he was talking about Xeo's conscious mind that Aya knew. She stepped back but did not hide for the moment. "…Think your strong you are Aya? We shall see." He said while looked at Jenova as the creature kept thinking what to do.

"I can't believe it…how could you?" Jenova said while puzzled about what just happen.

"The cells…the Jenova cells if you say, does caring your knowledge of any species and life form you exposes to. And by any life form…it does include me. The mitochondria DNA was the only thing missing to make the cells in his host to be fully complete. The midi-chlorains was also a vector but the cells needed an early DNA strain to make the cells in Xeo's body…complete. It's quite a long rest I have but I finally get to see you, mother. After all I was once your proud son…was I not?" the man from the past said to Jenova

"I thought you were my son…I called out to you about our plans back on that world…you wanted us to take back the planet for those who were there before. You nearly did…twice!" Jenova said to him

"Almost doesn't cut it mother…I should never call you that after what my host…Xeo…has shown me. The Jenova Project…I thought you were my mother but from what I know about the truth that you are just a monster…like I am. I can see the truth as clearly now as my will to destroyed you off the face of this world. Only then can I find myself being less of a monster by killing you." The man said to Jenova while his intention to kill Jenova is coming soon.

"I am your mother…that report could me anything…those beings so long ago…those Cetra were too strong for me alone but out of your species expedition to find me and used my cells to make you…you should be glad about the life you have…" Jenova said while trying to reason with him.

"You know my life well enough, Jenova. I know you're not my truth mother at all…just an abomination to this world and any others like before. Eve, Dreazin, and Aya were all puppets to you…like how…my old…'friend' was until his defiance put me into the Lifestream many times." The man said to Jenova

"Then if you are hoping for a chance to exacted revenge on me…your sadly mistake…I am your maker your true mother. You wouldn't kill the one that gave you life now can't you?" Jenova said while readying her blade

"…I have no family…I am lifeless…and if I was given life from you…I can take yours away to correct any other mistakes that are like me in this galaxy. How you die…is up to you, Jenova." The man said while he starts his stand of holding his masamune pointing at Jenova with both hands in a horizontal stand at the height of his head. Jenova just has her blade in a reverse hand style with the same set up as the man in black.

"Then come and kill your wonderful mother…Sephiroth." Jenova said as Sephiroth charges at her and a clash of epic super genetic beings begins. Jenova is far powerful but the fight against her own son; Sephiroth would be proven otherwise. The clashing of each other's weapons send shockwaves of truly eminence power that could be felt from the far places in Manhattan as the city started to shake. Aya looked up as if she couldn't believe the fight that Jenova and Sephiroth were having. The ocean started to send waves that started crashing against buildings and bridges while ripping them apart. The rest of the navy air force was getting pushed away from the powers coming from them getting sent into other nearby buildings and into the waters below. The chopper that held Daniel and Maeda was taking a beating from the powers being discharged by the two powerful opposing forces. The ships that still have their anchors down was being toss around and even top over. Only the much destroyed ship that Aya was on felt the effects to but it was beat up in many ways that it kept the ship from being toss around too. Jenova's bone blade was something to reckon with, as it was just as sharp, powerful, and swift as Sephiroth's masamune. He could send energy blade slices at Jenova while she could do the same to counter his. Jenova speed compared to Sephiroth was evenly match making Jenova no different than Sephiroth. Jenova's "Ultima" attack did phase him but his strength and genes were just as that as Jenova. The battle between them went into the heart of Manhattan itself while their blades started to dice up the city very easily. Even the stolen Jedi form style from Dreazin's midi-chlorain genetic memories, thought The Force, was also learned from Sephiroth.

"How do you like your son is treading you if I should be your son in the first place." Sephiroth said while his attacks were starting to get to Jenova's defenses. He smiled knowing Jenova's death is at hand but Jenova kept countering his moves with lightning speed as they head deeper into city. At one point Jenova sends Sephiroth into an apartment building but he just came back out as if nothing hurt him. "Is that some way to give me pain Jenova?" Sephiroth said while he grabs Jenova's head and slammed her into multiple buildings and then throwing her aside. Jenova felt to the ground while Sephiroth descended to attack her while she was down. Jenova had little time to react while trying to get back into the air. They kept clashing each other more as said each other energy attacks while exchanging styles of Juyo and Vaapad. Aya using the binoculars from a dead navy trooper could see the battle from afar and the carnage they were doing.

"How can Xeo be like this…what is he now?" Aya said as she could only sit and do nothing that the battle between two monsters was out of her league.

"Get this damn thing under control!" Daniel said as the pilot kept trying to keep the chopper above the water. Maeda felt sick to his stomach as he nearly lost it.

"If you knew what we could be together son of mine!" Jenova said while getting the backside of Sephiroth's masamune, which sends her flying to another building and taking out a public school. Sephiroth looks down waiting for Jenova to come back while he could feel her right behind him. Jenova teleports to stab him in the back but he counts and locks his sword with hers.

"…You're so cold to use that on me?" he said to Jenova

"It's not like you did it yourself to save your own skin!" Jenova said to him about the event of killing the last Cetra back on his world. Sephiroth just grins and pushes Jenova away as he kept up his offensive attacks at her blade. Jenova throwing everything at him was only getting slowed down while she thought of an idea to use against him. Sephiroth rushed at Jenova but she caught his sword with her own and forces him down onto the street of Manhattan while Jenova came up to the very top floor of the Chrysler Building and looks down at the small view of Sephiroth. "How the mighty as fallen. If you had half of my true power then you could at least been able to kill your mom!" Jenova said.

"Then I know your power is a shield of its former self, Jenova. Allow me to demonstrate…" Sephiroth said while he gets his long sword to hack up a couple of the floors of the Chrysler Building so fast that they didn't collapse until Sephiroth show Jenova his unique feature that she gave to him. Jenova from the pass was also a creature deception and came to many words with different looks. Then Jenova came to his world she was in the form of an angel if anything a seraph. Sephiroth exposed his one black wing on him and by just doing that the floors of the building were pushed aside like leaves against a hurricane. He then flew inside the building while it started to crash, which Aya is seeing this moment happen. Jenova looks down trying to see where he is while Sephiroth cuts piece of the building down and using his one wing to blow the section away into other buildings.

"It's a nice touch your doing this building but this ends now! I know you're a heartless angel but I can give you a gift I've been thinking about. Despair for you? Jenova said as she waited for a response back from Sephiroth. The creature could only tell that she was dicing up the building as must as she could try to stay hidden from him. The building had been totaled as Sephiroth pushed the roof and needlepoint at Jenova, which she started to cut easily with, but Sephiroth was right behind the rooftop. He came out and started over take Jenova that there fight almost when into the high heavens. Sephiroth kept throwing any energy blade attacks at Jenova while her power started to fail her.

"Son…mother wants to you that you can't really get rid of me…I am apart of you as you are a part of me!" Jenova said while trying to summon the will to beat Sephiroth down. He just looked stone cold at her.

"Mother is dead to me and that part of me is taken over by rage and anger. I have never felt more filled up with it then your non-sense of martial beggaring." He said to Jenova while she kept up the attack.

"As if you had any real power to kill me! What you have shown me is nothing more than stuff that even that Xeo guy can do." Jenova said

"…Because…like you I can deceive any one I want." Sephiroth said while he puts one hand above his head. "I'll show you what a heatless angel I can be…by give it to you." He said and like that a dark energy aura form out of his hand and started to pulsate. He looks at Jenova and smiles. "…And now I bestow you…Heartless Angel!" and like that Jenova had a powerful tare in her very body. Her will to stay in flight was nearly impossible. Sephiroth then used this sword to upper cut Jenova's body to stay in the air long enough for him to do one more power to her. "…If you think I am your son…your very…bright son… then I will let you see how bright you son can be…or in this case…the sun itself!" he said while his other hand went above his head and a powerful energy could be felt. A bright object was in front of Jenova but it didn't move for the moment as her body started to fall. A vast rubble could be felt on her body while Sephiroth hold on to its power. He went up to Jenova and came right to her face. "My dear mother…your son is here to see you to the end of your journey and for you to give back your materials to the sun." He said and with that he flew high above Jenova as he went into the energy ball.

"How are we…going to be able to recover from all this!?" Aya said as she kept looking through the binoculars.

"I descended from heaven's steps to take your life, which is mine!" Sephiroth said as his blade goes right threw her neck. He grabs Jenova's head as he flies by her body and kick the corpse into the energy ball that is now increasing in mass. Sephiroth hold Jenova's head above while her body started to burn up in the energy ball. "Your life now must be place back in heaven's gates…for that you must be reborn to die again." He said while he throws her head into the energy ball. "…And to be reborn for like to start anew…I give you the power of the gods, Jenova…the power of…a supernova!" Sephiroth said while one of his hands closes while it the energy ball starts to shrink down. Jenova's reminds start to get sucked into it has she is no more. His hand then drops to his side and the energy ball explodes in a fiery display. Aya just looked up at what she just saw. The death of Jenova happened at last. If anything to Aya…the crisis is over. Anything to do with Eve and Dreazin's mitochondria plans was folded. Everything is finally over but only one thing still reminds for Aya. Xeo. Somehow she had to get him back from Sephiroth if she could. She looks towards the sky has the One Winged Angel like being comes to the deck of the ship and lands. He looks at Aya. "The host that I've been in…knows you personally."

"Xeo…" Aya said. "He has done so much that…it will be all over."

"But it isn't…" Sephiroth said to Aya as he starts walking towards her while lowering his head. "Jenova is dead…and I must make sure that all abominations on this galaxy will be cleanse…and you are one such as yourself. Like Eve…like Jenova…" Aya couldn't do anything about the person of this magnitude in power. As he kept moving closer to Aya his body started to stop on the spot. "What is this…!?

"What the…?" Aya said to herself as a powerful voice come into their mind that felt like Xeo's Jedi talents.

"Aya…it's me. I'm holding him back within my mind, heh!" Xeo said as Aya just listen to him.  
"What…what can I do?"

"You're not going to like this but…if you wish to stop him…blow the ship up…I'll hold him at bay until you get things ready," Xeo said as Sephiroth started to move again.

"This will not be so…" he said at Aya as she ran to the door to the interior of the ship. Going down the corridors she kept running and going deeper into she reach the engine room of the ship. Aya started to throw some switches as Sephiroth made his appearance in the room with her. "You will not let me not do my duty as a great hero…" he said as his body couldn't move. At this time Aya dropped the last switch and begun to overload of the engine room.

"Do y'know where we are?" Aya said to Sephiroth who could only just listen in. "We're in Hell's Kitchen!" The ship started making its emergency sound offs as Sephiroth could only tell that he couldn't try to use his host's body.

"You don't know the meaning of Hell…" Sephiroth said to Aya as she ran to the escape hatch. As she ran to down the last bit of structure of corridor Sephiroth only waited for the end to come. "So…now I can see you at last," Sephiroth said while a vision of Xeo came in front of him.

"…So…you're the man that everyone fears…funny that someone like me could hold you at bay," Xeo said to him.

"…I just hope…whatever god you believe in will save you…from my wrath." He said to Xeo.

"Somehow I would agree with you. After all…you will be close by. In me," Xeo said while Sephiroth just smile at him as his head started to bow down into the fires as Xeo was engulf by them. The ship started to break apart after some explosion happened. Aya ran out of the nearest service hole and drop into the ocean. The ship itself was destroyed and done for taking everything along with it. Aya was at sea for the most part and trying to stay afloat. She wouldn't get hypothermia too soon because of here mitochondria powers to keep her warm. Soon a chopper came by to see her and threw her down a rope. She grabs onto the rope and was being pulled up by a well known friend.

"Daniel!" Aya said as him and Maeda were glad to see her after all that has happened.

"Oh my…Aya! I thought you were gone for sure!" Daniel said as she had a moment to cry for her as Maeda was still blowing his noise from the theory he did for her body while he was crying.

"I didn't know what I could have done without you two," Aya said as the chopper flew near a harbor where the NYPD backup awaited the arrival of Daniel and Aya. The chopper settled down as everyone form NYPD came over and cheered for Aya. The sound from the car's sirens and the crowd of applauding hands from the cops blurred out all but the feelings of Aya about Xeo's death. Daniel and Maeda walked with Aya as they break away the cops that wanted to give out their thanks to the freezing wet cop. They got to an ambulance to give Aya a blanket to warm up as Daniel went over to the pilot in the chopper to get back a piece of clothing to help her stay warm. Maeda looked around to notice that Xeo was missing from the heroine of the city and to the 17th precinct. Daniel came rushing back over to Aya sitting in the EMS vehicle as she was quite the whole time.

"Thought you can use this to help fight the cold," Daniel said while giving Aya her black leather jacket that she left behind on the Nimitz before the fight with Eve.

"Thanks…" Aya said as she put down the blanket and got back into her jacket. As she felt it go around her upper body she only took a moment the look at a glass display of medicine cabinet in the ambulance. Seeing her reflection she could only look at the jacket she was warring and could only think about Xeo when he had his own. Being silent about losing him, she tilted her head and could only feel the lost of another life etched in her conscious. Soon Daniel caught on to the fact that he wasn't around either and had to know what happen.

"Aya…what happen to Xeo? Last time I remember he was with you during that…awful thing…" Daniel said while remembering the whole fight between the U.B. and Aya's short death experience.

"We did see him change into…something similar to what you did in front of Eve but then he…did it again…and now he's not here. Why?" Maeda said while he kept looking around for him. Aya still had her head down while trying to answer their questions.

"My mitochondria…it made him change into what he was but then…into that man later on," she said as she got up and started walking towards the dock area. Daniel and Maeda followed her as she kept talking. "He wasn't himself after that man killed…that thing…Jenova. He said that I was next because I was like Eve…like that thing. An abomination he wanted destroyed. But…Xeo used his own body to hold him back long enough for me to…to…take him out along with Xeo."

"You mean…" Maeda said as Daniel sighs knowing the end result of Xeo's choice.

"He's dead…to save me."

"All this time he kept putting his life on the line," Daniel said while looking at Aya at first then out to the sea. "Official cop or not…he will get a funeral as we all do in the line of duty. He went all out…till the very end of this whole mess and fought off everything that Eve threw at you, even his own brother."

"Like a true samurai," Maeda said while still making his tides with Japanese traditions. "Till the very end of his journey…to end the evil of his brother's ways and to stop Eve. He kept going with you along his side to help you agree about your own powers that made you defeat Eve. Even if he did turn…to The Dark Side, he made himself become your shield against the Ultimate Being and more…" Maeda looked out into the sea as Aya set her eyesight to the emptiness of the water where the ship exploited. Only the feeling of sadness and the truth swirled in her mind from the words Maeda and Daniel influenced her mind about Xeo's duty being next to her.

"Jedi or not…" Aya said as she tried to find the words to say at this moment. "…he won't be forgotten for what…he did for us…for me…" only a trickle of a tear fell from her eyes as Aya remembered all the moments that Xeo did for her. The moments of feeling alone, uncertain, powerless, advice, family past, and comfort for the unknown about her powers. She even felt depress about how he felt like her at times after falling to The Dark Side from Dreazin's death. Daniel looked over at Aya to see herself crying softly.

"I know, Aya…he meant a lot to you after all we been through. Well…mostly you but I feel sad too. He made me less angry and controlled it after the death of my wife…saved my son too," Daniel said as Aya nodded and could only wipe her tears away. The sun started to perk over the horizon of the sea while a moment of silence was felt between all three of them. "It's finally over…" Daniel said while he broke his silence over the lost of Xeo. Aya could agree with him even more from the events that just happen hours ago yet something didn't settle in her thoughts.

"I don't understand…why do I have this power? Even Xeo couldn't explain it to me fully," Aya said as Maeda turn to her and spoke.

"It's because…Maya is inside of you, too, Aya."

"What?" Aya said while looking at Maeda while Daniel did the same.

"It's true," Daniel said as Aya looked at him while he explained. "When your mother and your sister died, they transplanted a part of your sister into you."

"Into me? How…?" Aya said to him.

"When…" Daniel spoke. "Can you remember back when you were seven?" Aya looked down as she tried very hard to think back at a young age. After some time thinking Daniel stopped her trip down memory lane and kept talking. "You can't? May have not remember any of it…but…" he said while a two cops came over and cut him off from his explanation of Aya's powers.

"Daniel…sir!" the cop said while Daniel looked at him.

"Yes…" Daniel said while looking at his name tag since he knows the look of a rookie if he can't tell by the person's face. "Nathan…right. What is it?"

"Well Officer Matt and I were helping out the navy in the cleanup operation when they found…a lost cop of your prescient. The navy called us in to identify him but only Matt knew his face."

"Ya Daniel," Matt said to Daniel. "It's too bad. I mean he must have been new after what I've been hearing how he helped out Baker from that monster before he became an honorary member to the…" he kept saying as all three of their eyes opened up with a shocking expression. Daniel walked over to Matt and looks straight dead into his eyes.

"Where is he!? Where!" Daniel yelled out as Aya and Maeda head towards Matt.

"I always have the gift for making people hear me out. He's over their by that navy pilot…they just got him on to the docks," Matt said as Aya, Maeda, and Daniel ran over to the stretcher and two navy medical officers were moving that had a body on it. Daniel went over to one of the officers and ask them about the body.

"You! That body…is that one of ours?" Daniel said as the officer nodded.

"He is but…he didn't make it. I was just going to get him to the nearest morgue and…" the navy officer said while Daniel kept listen to what he was saying; however, Aya didn't want to hear any kind of story from anyone. She ran over to the stretcher and took a hold of the blanket covering the body. "Ma'am! You can't do that!"

"I need to see," Aya said to him as Daniel grabbed his jump suit to make this serious to him.

"He is one of ours…" Daniel said to the navy officer's face. He just nodded to Daniel and Aya as him and his other officer stepped away from the stretcher. Aya slowly started to pull away to show a man that had brown hair and a vest that she, Daniel, and Maeda knew all too well.

"No…" Aya said as they were looked at the lifeless body of Xeo. Daniel tiled his head in disbelief to not agree that he was dead from Matt's conversation just moments ago. Maeda just took off his glasses and had a moment of silence to himself while seeing their friend dead right in front of them. Aya had her hand on his chest and on his head while trying to believe that he couldn't be dead after all he had done for them. She was trying so hard not to break down in front of anyone but it was only a matter of time for her feelings and emotions to come to surface up again. Her head went on Xeo's chest as her memories of him started to flooded her mind so much it made her cry out in sadness.

"Aya…" Maeda said as he walked over to Aya's side while Daniel put one hand on her back. All they could do now for Aya is let her take a moment to let it all out of her mind about Xeo. She couldn't do anything for him as he did for her in the past nor had experience to use her own powers on anyone else but herself. Her emotions were making her eat away at her body the more she kept trying to believe that Xeo isn't alive anymore, even forgetting about how he wasn't Sephiroth anymore but just himself. They kept comforting Aya as she needed to get her depression out of her body; however, the feelings she was having over Xeo's death made her body feel weak for the time being. It was then that Aya started to feel her hands becoming warm, at first, as she slowly tiled her head up towards Xeo's chest. The warmth sensation started to seep out of her hand as Maeda and Daniel look over at her hands. Both hands had a glow of bright yellow energy flowing out and started to go pass Xeo's upper garments as his head had the same aura of energy from Aya's hands. Aya slowly stop her crying as she felt her whole body giving out a massive amount of energy. For a time Maeda and Daniel couldn't even get close to help her in case she passed out. Aya looked on and wasn't able to break free of her powers and she felt weaker the more her hands let out the energy. The power wasn't anything she felt before in a long time. Only back in Central Park and the Brooklyn train station did she feel this kind of power working before, but only intensified by the output of energy flow. It was only some time afterwards that the glowing aura went away and Aya kept her balance from not falling.

"What was that?" Daniel said as he got to Aya's side while Maeda followed in after.

"It felt…different," Aya said as she took her hands away from Xeo's body and checked them for anything altered. No signs of changed were on her hands as Daniel and Maeda were clueless to which just happened. As she put her hands down, Aya could only think about what happen as Daniel started to get the idea that Xeo was never coming back to the world of the living.

"Aya…let it go," Daniel said while she looked at him. "If he was all powerful he would seen this thought in a better way than dying for all of us." Aya nodded as she still felt sad still about the lifeless body of Xeo.

"Shouldn't you tell her, Daniel?" Maeda told him as Daniel went back on his explanation of Maya being within Aya.

"Right," he said as Aya looked at him to know why. "You were born with a defect in your right eye. And so Maya's cornea was transplanted into your right eye."

"Then," Aya said while pausing to think about the pass days fight against Eve and moment's of visions. "What I saw when I touched Eve was…" she kept saying as Maeda interrupted her.

"It's said that when you have an extreme experience what you see then is branded on to the cornea…but this hasn't been proven, scientifically speaking, of course."

"That was…Maya's last memory?" Aya said as she ponders on about the visions that were in her mind in the last couple of days. "That was the last thing she ever saw…?" Maeda nodded as Daniel could agree on a theory that Xeo had to answer for himself.

"So in that case, what Xeo was trying to find was true after all," Daniel told out loud. "His power could see other people's minds and visions. Xeo told us about those visions you had of Maya and how you were able to see his. His powers also made you see his own personal flashbacks from your powers too."

"Yes…" Aya said softly.

"As for the mitochondria that was in Aya's body I think they underwent a different evolutionary change than Eve," Maeda spoke to Aya. "By living symbiotically with Aya's mitochondria, it still possessed Eve's power. From there, it evolved to the point where it could live symbiotically with the human nucleus." Aya then look at Maeda for a brief moment and shift her head back. Tilting her head down a bit she could only believe in what is in her now and how the power she had made sense.

"Me and…Maya…our mitochondrial power…" Aya didn't move or budge while taking in the feeling of her sister being within her…and against her. Much as happen in the days leading up this morning that Aya could only think that she the choice in her power was no different than what Eve has done to Manhattan. Maya was with her and Aya could feel a sense of righteous and duty of what she has to control now. Out of all the carnage and police sirens that deafen her thoughts she could only make out the voices of Daniel and Maeda; however, a sudden echo in the background was heard no to far away. Aya could hear it as Daniel and Maeda were too as it came in as clear as day.

"…So it was her that I heard within you," said a faint but raspy voice from a body on the stretcher as his eyes opened up to see Aya. Daniel, Maeda, and Aya's expressions of joy and happiness couldn't contain after seeing Xeo come back to life. As Daniel and Maeda came over to see how it was possible, Aya took a moment to hug him and let out a small tear of joy of his return. "I heard her…Maya within Eve and you, Aya. You…no, she made me alive again as I can hear her still," Xeo said as Aya pulled her upper body away to look into his face. While nothing felt different in Xeo the only thing that changed was his eyes as they were still the color style of Dreazin's.

"Oh my…Xeo is fucking back!" Daniel said out loud as Maeda was still on awe of how he came back from the dead.

"She…said that?" Aya said to Xeo as he started to get up on his own.

"Yes," Xeo said. "It was also how you were able to see her while I couldn't…she was in you. Giving you insightful help that time in the hospital…"

"So that's why…" Aya said as she wipes her tear away from her face.

"It is also why I am…alive. Your mitochondria that went into me made my midi-chlorains heal my body…at the expenses of them being in me," Xeo said to her.

"Huh?" Maeda said to Xeo.

"They died. They took Aya's powers from her as they were purging out the midi-chlorains to take over; however, they were not as powerful as they wanted to be. The midi-chlorains restarted my life while they discharged that energy and destroyed the mitochondria. A noble sacrifice on Maya's part…" Xeo said. Aya nodded and smiled at the fact of her mitochondria didn't take over his body and yet help him out in the long run.

"Glad your back, Xeo." Aya said as he nodded and looked at everyone near him. At the time his eyes started to change back into his normal dark brown colors and felt at peace with himself. "You're eyes…" she said to him as he could tell already what that meant.

"I guess I'm a Jedi again, eh?" Xeo said as Daniel and Maeda laughed about it for a moment as Aya just kept looking at him while he felt his old self again. "It's true about your mitochondrial power, Aya…" Maeda then interjected as he was cut off from Xeo's resurrection.

"Oh yes…" Maeda said as everyone looked at him. "Starting with the incident in Japan and now with this I wonder if this is a message to all mankind. I don't know about Xeo's people but though…"

"Message?" Daniel question Maeda in a serious tone now that the laughing moment had passed. "What kind of message…?"

"How can I explain…? If the earth is a single human being, we humans that invade the earth become like viruses out of control. I hate to compare you, Xeo but you are a foreigner yourself to this world. Look what you and your brother did."

"Somehow…" Xeo said slowing his speech down as he could agree with Maeda on his statement while Aya looked at the Jedi. "…The way I see it is not so different from where I came from. Eve even said so about me acting like a virus…coming to this world. My powers made most of Manhattan into a pile of rubble…and I'm sorry about that."

"We, in essence, are upsetting the natural balance of the body," Maeda said. "This is definitely…utter destruction."

"The way of The Dark Side and its ways are natural in its nature…" Xeo said as he was looking at Maeda then looks at Aya. "Yet I do believe in all worlds…and galaxies have a little spot of peace and prosperity."

"We're not that weak…" Daniel said while trying to defend Xeo's point about the last thing he said. Maeda looks away from Daniel while still sticking by the facts of what he knows by his studies.

"You see…humans are, in essence…parasites. You can say that we are parasites and the world is our host." Daniel got to Aya's said as Maeda's words made Aya felt worried about it wasn't too far from the truth.

"Aya. The sun is coming up," Daniel said as Xeo, being right next to Aya, moves over to her and puts his hand on her back. The glow and warmth of the sun was felt over Aya's face as the last bit of her feeling cold lifted away. She could feel Xeo's hand fighting off the cold and warming her upper back. They kept overseeing the rise of the sun as the thoughts of Maeda and Xeo ponder Aya's mind about what could be in store. Soon a car pulled up that had a rookie cop behind the wheel and stopped it. Daniel could easily recognize the car as his own from yesterday night. "Hey. My car!"

"Ya…you left this didn't you?" the rookie cop said as everyone got near Daniel's cop car and looked to see if it is his.

"No doubt about it. Guess we should get back to the station. Ben needs to see me as well as the rest of NYPD down there," Daniel said as he opened his door and sat back down in his seat. Xeo, Aya, and Maeda got in and were driven away by Daniel while getting away from the NYPD/Navy joint task force of cleaning up the sea. Maeda took a while to figure out that something was missing from Xeo's personal belongings.

"I hate to even bother you after you recovery but where's your lightsaber?" Xeo shook his head at him and explained.

"I had it before I changed after Aya's short term death. When Jenova came at me I lost it in battle and my brother's too. I lost my brother's lightsaber but my own was still intact. Hmm…I wonder." Xeo said as he looks out towards the sea and reached out with his hand. "Daniel stop the car for a moment."

"What Xeo?" Daniel said while he pulled over and kept the car in park. Xeo got out of the car while still having his hand out. Aya and Maeda look at Xeo as he was using his power of The Force. He could barely able to use his Force Telekinesis to pull his weapon back to his belt hook. Feeling large amounts of stress on his mind he knew the battle within his body left his midi-chlorians in a weaken state and couldn't be of much use with The Force. Once he had it back on his belt he walked back towards his group of human friends as Maeda could only think of how Xeo would be without his weapon in his current state. Daniel got the car back into motion.

"That felt like you had trouble of your own? We all know you're more powerful with The Force, Xeo…why didn't feel like you were having trouble?" Maeda said as Xeo look at him.

"My body hasn't recovered from what it just went through…how would you think if you been taken over by two powerful cellular entities, mutated, blown up, and lose the mitochondria from help of your midi-chlorians?" Xeo said while Maeda took a step back with his hands up towards Xeo's face.

"Okay okay…sorry I asked…still. What would of happen if you did lose your lightsaber on this world? I mean would you be able to rebuild it?"

"Well…you would have a vast knowledge of technology that we haven't been able to theorize yet," Maeda said as Xeo could tell what he was getting at. "You could give out your thoughts of…" he kept saying while Xeo cut him off.

"No. Maeda…I wish I could but most of the technology that I could give you would be easier explained or shown to you by the data banks on my ship, which is destroyed," Xeo said while pausing for a moment as he remember about his only means of going home now laid to waste. He had an idea of how his ship's mainframe could be intact if he could get back to it; however, something didn't feel right about to the crash site. "Still…the mainframe could be altered to read out on your computers. That should help you out…"

"I don't know about you, Xeo…" Daniel said while taking his time to get back to the station. "But some of our guys did go back to that site before Eve's attack at Central Park. They were able to take back some of your downed ship as evidence to be sent to our CSI labs."

"Did it get shipped out?" Xeo said while waiting for Daniel's response.

"After Eve's 2nd attack we closed off Manhattan…it didn't go anywhere," Daniel said while Xeo thought he had a chance to get the data from his ship and could figure out a way to get back him. He sighs knowing it was his only way to see what can be done for him. Aya, overhearing the conversation, felt happy about Xeo was able to get an idea of where he stands about going back to his galaxy. At the same time, she also was beginning to feel sad that Xeo went beyond the call of duty for her and Daniel that it seems misplaced to leave. Whatever it was that bothered Aya she kept it silent as they kept driving closer to the police station. Hours after Daniel's car got to the station and everyone was inside a number of orders, given by Daniel himself, were set into effect. The blockade around Manhattan was finally lifted as citicens of the city started to come back to their homes or to see them in ruins from the terrible events that happened. Jobs were back and city dwelling people roamed the streets again while seeing the awesome powers of Eve without hinting anything towards Xeo and Dreazin. As time went on in the day and as evening was drawing near a thought from Ben was being said to his father.

"Dad?" Ben said to him.

"Yes son?"

"Why aren't you having a good time? All that you did in the last couple of days and we haven't spent together…or your friends," Ben said while Daniel took a moment to agree with him.

"You're right! We need time to be happy and celebrate after that…" Daniel spoke to him as he saw Maeda walking with stacks of paperwork to bring back to Japan. "Yo, Maeda…you shouldn't worry about going back yet. Come on let's enjoy this night with everyone that stopped Eve."

"I do need to get this out of the way," Maeda said while having second thoughts about going so soon. "You got my vote! I'll go tell Aya and Xeo." Daniel nodded as Maeda went out of the detective room and into the staff meeting room to see Aya and Xeo giving out their reports to Baker, who was in good shape to be back. "Sorry to bother everyone but I have a message to give to Aya and Xeo."

"Yes?" Baker said as Aya and Xeo were looking at Maeda.

"If it's alright with you, Daniel wanted Aya and Xeo and me to have at least one night together before we all get back to our normal lives."

"Sure…" Baker said to Maeda. "You guys fucking deserve this after what you did to save this city…not sure about you Xeo, but still."

"Great!" Maeda said as Daniel came into the room while Ben was around him.

"So…it's a go then for tonight? Okay…but where?" Daniel said to everyone in the room while no one came up with any ideas until Aya could think of one possible place.

"Maybe we should try the opera again? A redo in a way?" Aya said while Daniel and Maeda nodded. Ben didn't know what an opera was but he didn't care where his dad was going. As for Xeo it never went to an opera before in his younger years before and could use something to take the edge off from all the fighting.

"Good idea. Let's say for about 8 o'clock?" Daniel said as Maeda look at his watch and said something to him.

"We got less than 2 hours…cutting it a bit close?" he said to Daniel as he looked at him and just laughed.

"You know me…we'll use my car this one time," Daniel said as Maeda knew what that meant. He walked off to finish getting his paperwork done as Daniel looked at Aya and thought about the night she was at the opera before. "I hope you still got that dress of yours?" Aya looked at Daniel and then shook her head.

"Oh…I left it at the dry cleaner place. It had to get clean…" Aya said while Daniel knew where it was and had a plan in motion.

"Well I guess it's now or never," Daniel said as he went down the hall yelling, "Maeda…forget the paperwork we need you…NOW!" Aya knew from the tone of Daniel's voice that they were going to make a beeline to her dry cleaner and apartment. Xeo could feel it in The Force about Daniel's choice to help out everyone as he wasn't too surprised about his issue with time.

"Better get ready then…" Xeo said as Aya and himself walked away from Baker and started heading for the car garage. Soon everyone got into Daniel's car as he drove away from the police station. Again his skills at dodging motorists and cutting people off didn't dull over the course of being without other drivers on the road. It didn't take him long to find the dry cleaner place that Aya left her black dress in. She got out and ran to the door while calling up her dress to the workers inside. A minute later they found her dress and it was clean without the stains from the sewers. Getting back into the car they drove away from the place and headed towards her apartment. At fast speeds Daniel was able to get to her home just as soon as Maeda checked his watch.

"Less than an hour!" he said as Daniel set the car in park. Aya got out of the car and went up to her door and unlocked it. While Aya was changing to her black dress Daniel also forgot to tell Aya but said it out loud.

"Oh damn it…I forgot about something…" Daniel said as Ben looked at him.

"Cursing!" he yelled out at his father for poor parenting.

"Sorry, Ben…you know me when time is against me. I just let it out."

"What is it?" Maeda said as Daniel looked at him and Xeo.

"She had a man with him the night Melissa became Eve. I knew I was forgetting something but…still he was the one crying after that event. I can understand why but still he was a jerk about the whole ticket seats," Daniel said while the next question came to mind. "Well I have to tell her once she gets…" he kept saying but was interrupted by Aya who was in a whole different outlook. She had her black overcoat on for the cold weather but kept it on while being in the car. Xeo and Maeda were looking at her while Ben tried to get a look at Aya. Daniel turn towards Aya and told her about what he knew was missing. "I forgot something Aya."

"What?" she said while fixing her hair to be just right.

"This might not going be 100 percent about this redo but…your date…" Daniel said as Aya rolled her eyes and knew that was something she could leave out.

"Oh…right. Him…its okay I'll just be fine with everyone," Aya said as Ben jump into the conversation.

"That's not fair! You said it should be a redo…why don't you have one those men back there. You know…to be your date's replacement?" Ben said while Aya slowly turned her head to Maeda and Xeo.

"While you pick…I'll drive!" Daniel said as he took off to Carnegie Hall. During the way their Aya had to think about what Ben said and thought the idea was good. Her first impressions about Maeda were okay about how he was able to explain about how her powers and the mitochondria were changed by Maya. She didn't want to be harsh while thinking he was mostly into his research and could never be able to fully listen to everything he would talk about. Then she thought about Xeo. Aya could tell a lot had happen between them as Xeo did everything for her from the traumatic pass of her family, the horrors of Eve, the talks about her power, and bring her back to life as she did the same for him. Even if Xeo was a Jedi she could ask him just as a favor.

"Xeo?" Aya said while he looked at her from his seat in the back of the car.

"Yes?"

"I know you're a Jedi but since you did what you needed to do. Could you put that aside this one night?" she said as Xeo can tell what she wanted from him.

"You…want me to be your date for the night…" Xeo said while Aya did bring up a good point that there is no threat or mission for him to be a Jedi for the time being. "Yes. I will…Aya." Maeda just looked away in disappointment but could understand that from most of the time they were together against Eve. Aya smiled and looked back to the windshield while waiting for Daniel to get near to Carnegie Hall. It didn't take him long as Maeda checked his watch to see that 15 minutes were left before 8 PM. The car pulls up as a bell hopper came to see what NYPD wanted.

"Yes officer…oh it's you," he said while being able to see Aya's face. "Don't mind this space…we got some room for other parking places.

"Thank you!" Daniel said while Ben gets out of the back passenger door and goes up to Aya's door. He was about to open the door until Daniel said, "Ben…that's rude. Xeo has to do that on this night."

"Oh right!" Ben said while he gets out of the way for Xeo to get out of the car and get to Aya's door. He opens the door and extends his hand out.

"Allow me, Aya." Aya's hand grips on to his as she got out of the car with his help. Ben started laughing at them while Daniel got out of the car next followed by Maeda to be the last.

"What's so funny, son?" Daniel said as Ben pointed to Xeo and Aya.

"Grown up stuff…ewwww!" Ben said in a joyful tone while Aya looked at Xeo and smile at Ben's thoughts. The Jedi just looked at Ben for a brief moment to feel somewhat annoyed at him but turned his eyes back to Aya.

"Boy I swear!" Daniel said to him while trying not to crack up but does anyway. "hahaha…oh, Ben. You will one day…geez." Maeda comes around to get close to the motley crew of NYPD's best. "Still…I'm not too good with these social events. Last time I took out that reporter but he deserves it."

"Nah, not me!" Ben said to his dad. "I love these things!"

"We have to make up for Christmas Eve. This is our retake on it," Aya said.

"This is my first time, so I'm nervous…" Maeda said to them while fixing his glasses.

"Why?" Ben said to him. "Never been to a play like this? Just relax you'll be fine!"

"It's starting…" Xeo said as his Jedi Senses could hear the lightest note being played at that moment.

"Shall we?" Aya said as everyone started to head in. Daniel, Maeda, and Ben were out looking for seats as Xeo was with Aya. "Hold on, Xeo…I need to hand them my coat."

"Oh okay…I don't know why you can't take it in…" Xeo said while Aya took a ticket from the coat checker and gave her coat. Xeo had a moment of trying to act Jedi but wanted to keep this date as best as he could. "…I guess I can tell why…" he said while looking at Aya in her dress while not being able to back in the police car. Taking in all the detail as Aya went back to Xeo he was stunned by the way she looks being this close to him. He had to be the right kind of man at the time and took her hand. "Let's not keep the others waiting." Aya nodded as they both enter the audience room and could tell where Daniel, Maeda, and Ben were sitting. Ben was waving his hand as an onlooker was getting his view blocked. They walked over to them and moved to their seats. Xeo and Aya sat down next to each other as they orchestral played on a few music numbers.

"We now present to you a musical complementary number before our main attraction…our apologies everyone," an announcer said over the loud speakers.

"I just hope it isn't boring…" Daniel said while Xeo looked at him.

"Come on…you're with your son." Daniel turned to Ben and then back to Xeo.

"You're right…sorry," Daniel said as another announcer called off music titles to pass the time away.

"We now give you, John William's best known works." The pit started to play some powerful and elegant music as Maeda could know some of them.

"I know this man. His music was done for a lot of films that had stuff right up your ally, Xeo from what you told us about your life," Maeda said to him as Xeo shook his head.

"Na…" Xeo said as the band kept playing until another announcement was said.

"We are still working on getting our play in order…we will give you another rendition of music from another composer." The band started playing another set of music. The last one they played had lyrics that were dreadful and epic for all to hear as the vocalists did their part.

"Estuans interius ira vehemnti. Estuans interius ira vehement," and "Veni, veni, venias, Ne me mori facias. Veni, veni, venias, Ne me mori facias," were being sang as Xeo felt unpleased within his body.

"…What's wrong?" Aya said to Xeo as she looked at him. "You seem tense…"

"I'm…" Xeo said as the music started to end fast. "Fine…just had a disturbing moment their…sorry." Soon the lights dimmed down as the play begin to start. It was a retake of what happen on the first day before Eve came to be. Only Aya knew about this play but could tell everyone was replaced with new actors after that traumatic event. The scene played out as before.

"Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." The man walks towards his father in the play who is in a dark purple tunic with a gold and red painted scepter. The king, because of the time era, spoke to the prince. "I FORBID IT! You know well what will happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!" the actor said while the prince of the play started to argue with the king. "You don't understand! SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths." The king, who was about to call his guard on his son, the prince said from his lines, "She is EVIL! Guard! Grab HER! And burn her at the stake!" The play then had the prince starting to throw his life away for the main actress while saying his lines. It was at this point that Aya, Daniel, and Maeda got up to make sure a moment of repeating the Eve attack didn't happen again. "Father! If you are sentencing her to death...then I ask you take my life along with hers..." the prince said while Eva, the actress walked over to him.

"Edward…" the actress said to the actor playing as the prince. A moment paused as she started to sing her voice lines. They kept standing up and wait for anything abnormal to happen until a voice was said behind them.

"Leave those off by the door. Don't track any dirt or filth anywhere," Aya said while he just nodded and agreed with her. He gets down on the floor and removes his boots. Putting them aside next to Aya's shoe and her own boots he gets back up while heading for the living room. From his point of view he could tell a familiar feeling was percent in his mind. The kitchen and living room were just a reminder of how his whole was like with a technology downgrade, but it didn't bother him to look on while he pounder. The setting of where the furnace and layout of both rooms were having a different self expression that what he had seen before in Manhattan.

_"This is like how I used to live back at home. Simple and less of everything to make the most out of it. Organized and to give a flavor to anyone that comes into my home…and Aya's is just the same with it…"_ he said in his thoughts as he had to know why. "Aya…" Xeo said while he couldn't find her at first until her upper body and head came into view from the kitchen. "There you are."

"Its okay, Xeo…" Aya said while her hands were full of food products. She had Cha somen noodles, blanched, refreshed noodles, scallions, cucumber, Minced pickled vegetables, sesame seeds, and fresh crab. As she went over to the copping board and started to turn on the oven for a pre-heat temperature Xeo got back to his question.

"This might be a weird coincidence…but this kind of reminds me of how I used to live…at home," he said as Aya took her time to cut the crab meat up and started laying down a thin noodle mix layer on a sushi palter. She then turned her head to look at Xeo to talk about what he just said.

"Really? A set up of like this?"

"Yes," Xeo said as he looked around and walked from the living room and into the kitchen. "It almost feels the same…in my mind."

"If you must know," Aya said while trying to get mix the crab with the olive oil and pickled vegetables. "I tried to have a home that would have my mother's touch and to remember about who I am and where I came from." Xeo could see the sushi palter being taken up by food that Aya was making and thought he should help her out by any means.

"You're…Japanese heritage?" the Jedi said as he walked over to her side. Still looking at Xeo, Aya was trying to toast the sesame seeds as one of them popped and burned her hand.

"Ow!" Aya said loudly and quick. Her upper body jerked up from the pain she could feel and slammed into Xeo's chest. The Jedi was holding her while not being able to sense her body coming into him. It was only a brief moment that he was holding Aya as she looked up into his face. Xeo could tell what happened.

"Very sudden of you?" he said to Aya as she back up from Xeo's chest while his eye were able to see the burnt mark on her hand. "Aya…I'll help out." With that said Xeo used his Force Heal on her hand. This time he felt the need to take out his gloves and put them in his pockets as he made his bare hands covering Aya's damaged hand. It only lasted a few seconds to make the pain go away. Aya looked at how he was able to heal her and then looked up into his eyes again.

"Thank you again, Xeo." Aya said as she took the time to look at the burnt mark vanished before her eyes. Soon she told Xeo what to do about the food she was making. "Come…you make the crab meat and noodles become one as I'll clean up." He took the mixture of noodles and already chopped up crab to make one of the finished products that Aya was aiming for to make.

"Like this?" he said to her as Aya looked and nodded with joy.

"Hey you got it on your first try." They both smiled as Xeo kept making a dozen of them as Aya cleaned up the pan and chopping board while leaving them in the sink for the morning. Aya went over to the fridge to get ice and filtered water to put into the glasses. She looked over to see that Xeo was done and was cleaning his hands from the sink to get any crab meat residue off. Xeo only looked around to think where Aya was going to eat but didn't take into account that he was also going to have dinner with her. "To the table," she said as Xeo walked over with the food.

"That's a lot of…uh…sushi?" he said while Aya set got the glasses down on the table and walked over to a shelf with plates. As she got the chop sticks from a draw below the shelf she told Xeo about what she just made.

"Crab and Cha Somen Noodle Sushi, Xeo."

"But still…that's a lot…" Xeo said as Aya came over with the plates and gave on to Xeo and the chopsticks.

"I can't finish this amount on my own. This is for us tonight," Aya said while she looked at him and smiled from the reaction on his face.

"Well…I should have seen this coming, eh." the Jedi said as he laughs calmly. Aya did the same as they both sat down and started eating the food they both made. During the times they were taking pieces of the sushi palter of food, Xeo and Aya kept talking about their time at the opera. Complements and complaints about what they went through as the pile of food went away. Soon there was nothing left to eat as they both had their fill for the night. "Wow. That was something…"

"Can't believe you had more than half" Aya said while she kept looking at Xeo's face for a sign of enjoyment. She felt happy to know his taste in Japanese food was equaled to Aya's too. She got up and started to clean up as Xeo knew it was not for her to do alone.

"Hold on, Aya I'll…" Xeo said as Aya looked at him while holding the used plates.

"No no…take it easy. You ate enough as it is…" she smiled at him while handling the dirty plates and sushi palter. Xeo thought it would have been a good idea to use The Force and help out but he refused to do it. He knew deep down that from all the troubles and battles they went through that Xeo could take a moment to not be a Jedi in front of Aya. As he waited for Aya to come back Xeo got up and walked over to the living room to take a seat on the couch. He was looking over some of the items nearby him as he was able to pick up the remote for the TV set. Aya kept putting away the dishes and chopsticks into the sink to clean up now and then in the morning. Xeo, while seeing Aya still cleaning up, was able to use his Psychometry Force Power on the TV remote to figure out how it works. Able to sense Aya's times using the remote he was able to turn it on and flip through the channels but was only able to get static. Once he turns it on, Aya was moved by the fact that he was able to use a technology that Xeo wasn't used to and came over to sit with him. "Hmmm…" Aya said while Xeo knew what he was doing was correct but still no picture of anything.

"Something I'm doing wrong?" Xeo said while looking into Aya's direction.

"I don't think so…" she said to Xeo. "Bet you the cable company are still trying to get there services back online after leaving Manhattan in a rush." Xeo puts down the remote and knew that answer is the most plausible one.

"Thought I was losing it but…yes I guess that is true." He looked at the TV and then back at Aya. "So if this did work…would you be able to get news about what was happening here?"

"At this point we would," Aya said while showing him the TV guide. "Everyone would not be able to stop talking about what happen in Manhattan. Everywhere around the world had to talk about it in their own way."

"Reminds me of the holonets I knew back in the New Republic. Back at home while our family would read about the horrify reports of The Vong efforts being too strong and how we knew the day they would come to our world," Xeo said while looking at Aya still.

"From what you tell me…it sounds no different from what wars our country had been going through," Aya said to Xeo.

"You mean your home country?"

"No…" Aya said as she thought Xeo was talking about America as her home country. "America's wartimes…not Japan." She pauses for a moment as Xeo had an expression of confusion. "I guess all this time that Maeda and I never talked about Japan in full detail as you have about your home. Here I'll show you since we have nothing else to watch." Aya gets up and started pulling out some VHS tapes of Japan and its history. While she was looking for some tapes of what she recorded, Xeo was able to take this time to look at her but without the restriction of being a Jedi for the night. Aya was crouch down as Xeo was able to take in some of her details of her body. Her back had signs of being smooth and trained muscle from her time being in ROTC. A great curve from her spine all the way down to her lower body as she held her own weight from her legs while not being able to show signs of weakness in them.

_"Strong…she really has done a number on herself,"_ Xeo said while having a moment to himself. _"A body that can do a lot against people from her pass and those NMCs…and yet she still can be able to look like that…her emotions do get to her but that's something to deal with. No one can't be ready for a time of feeling depression or angry, with a body to fight off against anything."_ Soon Aya got back up for a moment while she moved over to the VCR and put in a tape of one of her recorded videos. She sat back down as they video began to play out. Xeo was taking in the history of Aya's homeland. The Ancient and Classical Japan eras, Feudal Japan where Xeo was able to see samurais being acted in the video, the Meiji Restoration period, and World War II and the outcome of it. Xeo felt a whole different view of what Aya talked about her heritage and from what Maeda kept nagging him about being a samurai but it didn't take long for him to talk to Aya. "Is this the heritage…your side that you want to express in your home, Aya?"

"My home and set it is to remind me of my mother," Aya said while trying to recall her moment of finishing up her sentence before the sesame seed burned her hand. "I have it in a way to let others know about where I came from, of course; however, I do have this set up to not forget about my mother. Still…you and I have a grim view of what our governments have to put up against when it comes to war," Aya kept saying as the VHS tape ends. Aya went over to eject the tape and turned off the TV set.

"You really do miss your mother don't you?" Xeo said as Aya went over to sit back down next to him; because, all they could do now is talk.

"As much as I miss Maya, even thought she is with me…"

"In sprit?" Xeo said while he knew it was a way to calm her emotions down if Aya was going to think about her dead family.

"I wish I could believe in such things. She is a part of me as much as this power she gave me. My mother didn't know about what we would turn out to be…or at least Maya would. I just wish I could express my feelings to her and about how Maya is. I could only wish on that…just to…" Aya said while she started to feel sad about the lost of her family. Xeo could tell right from her facial expressions that he made her upset about telling her passed again. He didn't even used his Force Powers to know now that he was used to Aya and her emotions being seen.

"Be with them again…" Xeo said bluntly and being coinsure to her. Aya could feel herself being in pain and alone again in her mind that travel down into her heart. It was not even her own mitochondria powers to make her feel like this but her own self thinking to make her emotions feed off of it. Aya just looked at his face and moved closer to him.

"Oh, Xeo…I just wish I could…for one more time…just to be with them again…" she said as she started to feel less then what she was before Xeo talked about her mother. The Jedi felt it was is problem and his duty to make her not upset anymore from the trauma they went through. Not just against Eve and Dreazin but reliving their pass again knowing that they did everything they could, which was only making Aya feel torture even more. He moves right up against her side and puts one arm around her back. Holding her shoulder, Xeo could do nothing more than comfit her with his own touch. For once he was able to know how her body was going though from his bare hand on her shoulder. Xeo could feel her muscle tensing up and then feeling loose as her emotions were fighting against each other for Aya to be either happy or sad. Soon her body fell over to his own shoulder as she puts her head against his. "Xeo…how can you deal with this after ending Dreazin's life? What kind of satisfaction or accomplishment do you get out of this? Does it bring you closer to your own family?" Xeo just looks into her watering eyes as he delves into his own personal feelings.

"Knowing what I know now from Dreazin and that documentation…" Xeo said while trying to find the right words to say. "My family's life was taken by my own brother. He knew why and had his ideal plan to rule my galaxy as a Neo-Jedi from that I know now. His plan to get back at the New Republic was not just an easy task but with his passing…by my hands, he will never get to harm another soul ever again. My parents are dead but they will not be looked on as being the evil bearers of a Dark Jedi that could have ended everything. Sure…he could have ended the war but he knew the New Republic was also his target for reformation and vengeance against what they did to him and my father. Now that I know this…they can rest in peace without the slightest knowledge of this ever getting out. It's like how you are with Maya…you had to stop Eve from her power. She had the means of ending all life on this world and taking over as the new mitochondria race. You have this power too from Maya and used at against Eve while knowing it was in your family's blood. If anything…your mother was the one who gave Maya her evolved mitochondria while you were given it too. We know now that the mitochondria are their own species and will try again…but at least you are here to make sure that doesn't happen. Plus…I'm not the only one who went through a life of losing family…I have…" Xeo said as he looked at Aya to see her eyes having been closed for a while he was talking. "You…" Xeo said very quietly as she was sounded asleep on his shoulder. He soon laid his back against the couch horizontally and rested for a while as he looked at Aya's sullenness of being asleep. Xeo could feel the warmth from her head being on his chest and her breathing was being pressed against his legs. Unknown to Xeo, Aya was only able to keep sleeping as his heartbeat was making a rhythm to aid her in being asleep. He could only look on as her brush her hair to the side to see all of her face. After what he was telling to Aya, before and after she fell to sleep, he had only himself to talk too while trying not to wake her up.

_"This is…different. For once I am not really feeling unease about her being like this on me. I mean I know deep within my mind that a Jedi shouldn't be like this…even for her. I just can't seem to understand that we have so much in common that I don't feel any conflict with my beliefs towards her. I don't care at this point about what the Jedi have to live by…just this night…this one time…I am at peace without harm. Emotions aren't getting to me by no means and I can feel myself being no different that I was before with her for the first time. Back in that food import store…that sudden feel of everything melting away way that was doubt and disbelief,"_ Xeo said in his mind. He knew nothing would of ruin the moment of being close to Aya like this; however, something eluded his mind for so long that he knew had to be answered. The idea of why he was being overprotected towards Aya in the past days made his mind and heart feel unease even after he felt to The Dark Side, but once he did he knew the answer before the U.B. was born. At that time of his self thoughts his heart did race for a moment while Aya's sent filled his lungs to confuse his mind about the answer. It didn't seem right to be thinking about it in the position he was in but soon it helped him learn about the feelings that Dreazin and Eve kept telling him about. The emotions that he could never feel before had to be discovered it for himself and for that he had to be alone for. As much as he didn't want to ruin the moment he slowly started to get up while holding on to Aya. Soon he got Aya to be on the couch alone and lifted her up with his upper body strength. Looking around the room he was able to see a door that was left open a tad. With Aya in his arms he slowly walks pass the glass table and into her bedroom. Not able to turn on a light, Xeo used his Force Sight to see in the dark and to make sure didn't trip over anything to drop Aya. Making his way to her bed he used The Force to pull the covers back and leave them in mid-air as he put Aya on her bed. At first he was about to leave her as she was but knew that the dress Aya was in was not meant to be taken to bed; however, he didn't want it ruined either. Xeo took the bed covers and sheets into his hands as he looked at Aya, being sound asleep still, got an idea of how the dress could come off. His point of view was looking in the other direction of her bedroom as he closed his eyes and could only reach out, with The Force, to slowly see the dress alone in his mind. His powers went over to the thin straps on her shoulders and were being pulled away. From there Xeo was able to move the whole dress away from her upper body and not down. Using his Force Levitation, he moves the dress and puts it down on the ground next to the bed. Xeo lets go of the covers and tries to get Aya to be covered up in her own bed. He couldn't do anything else at this point but to just see her sleep peacefully. "Rest easy, Aya." Xeo said as he slowly walks out of her room.


	26. Chapter 25

Shutting all the lights off in the household, Xeo was the only about to see all that can be seen from his Force Sight. Aya, while still being asleep, was dreaming of what she had deal with in the last couple of days. From the 3rd day of waking up next to Xeo, she was able to relive the moments of the Jedi and herself enjoying the conversations they were having at the food import store. Soon her vision felt the darkness all around from the hospital as Eve and Dreazin tried to hold them at bay. From there, she was able to see herself running through the museum with Xeo at her side against all forces that Eve conger up from her powers. Xeo's lightsaber and her Beretta doing all the killing against the NMCs they ran into while being together. Klamp dying and the foretelling of what Aya could have been if she been like Eve with her powers. The moment of her liberation against the T-Rex monster as its head flew off. The final duel against Eve that nearly ended her life if she didn't turn back into her liberated form of mitochondrial power. The moment of her death and rebirth into this world by Maya's gift to her. Seeing Xeo dead in front of her eyes and his come back from the help of her own powers. It was all such hard thing to comprehend as her visions of the pass days were fast in her mind. All of a sudden she had a moment of how her inner thoughts sounded like Eve and whispered to her about giving into her mitochondrial power. The echo of Eve's voice became stronger as another voice came out of the darkness to fight against Eve's powerful voice. To Aya, it sounded like Maya's voice pushing Eve away from her thoughts as Aya was able to see Eve as clear as day. A nightmare of some sort Aya was having until the vision of Eve was destroyed by a bright light. From the light came a familiar figure with a weapon that made a hum that vaporized any bits of Eve's power coalescing in Aya's mind.

_"I'll tell you…if we make it out alive."_ The voice of Xeo was being spoken in her mind as more of Maya's voice started to communicate a top of the Jedi's appearance.

_"Need…want…want…need…"_ the voices spoke out loud all around her head as Aya was then suddenly awake from the dream she was having. Breathing heavily from her bed and letting her upper body being up, she knew that she was in her bedroom. At first she tried to look around for anything out of the ordinary but didn't find much. Her hand went against her forehead to swipe the sweat away while the head move down to her chest to catch her breath. It was then Aya notice that she was not feeling as restricted as before with her dress on and could tell right away that she was in her white bra and panties. Looking down to be sure nothing was misplaced or felt out of place physically on her body she could only think of a reason why she was in her bed with just those clothing's on.

_"Why…am I here? Did Xeo do this? I only feel asleep for just a short moment and he…he took advantage of me? Thinking I was vulnerable and he said he was a Jedi…what kind of a lair…"_ Aya said as she slowly got up with only a bed sheet around her body. Once she got up completely she was able to look down on the ground to find her dress folded neatly next to her bed. She didn't care if Xeo was nice enough to fold it for her if Aya thought it was a way to make him less in trouble that he was already in. Moving slowly around her bed and near the door she open it a crack. At first Aya was going to walk in to look for Xeo but with no lights on she couldn't tell from the darkness. She didn't want to flip on any lights either to alert Xeo to be ready for anything; although, he was a Jedi he was going to get a piece of Aya's mind. The only light that she was able to see in the darkness was a bright illuminated source of moonlight from her window. From the floor she was looking at she could see an outline of Xeo, which she snuck in while staying in the shadows. Aya was able to see Xeo with his back turned and only facing the window. He was looking out of it with his head looking towards the sky once again and pondering alone about what he had to get answer. Sensing Aya's presence being in the room Xeo only said softly while trying not to lose focus on his personal quest.

"It's okay to show yourself, Aya…I know you're right behind me…near the doorway to the bedroom."

"Xeo…" Aya said while sounding disgruntle at Xeo's moment of taking off her dress. She walked over slowly while holding onto her bed sheet tightly. "Why? How could you?"

"About how you are now?" Xeo said while still looking at the window. "Without a dress on? You were asleep and I didn't want it ruined after you dry cleaned it. I thought it would have been the nice thing to do since you slept on my chest." Aya still wanted an answer.

"But you…took my dress of while I was not about to notice. You had the nerve to do that to me and…" Aya said while Xeo cut her off in mid-speech.

"See you like that? Without anything but just under garments on? I'm not that deprave…I have The Force. I simply looked away and use my powers to make you slip out of the dress of yours. I saw nothing as I left the room…I swear." Aya could think it was possible but could never be too sure; however, the powers that Xeo has wouldn't be too far from the truth that he was explain to her.

"Really…?" Aya said.

"I can tell right now…you only have a sheet from you're bed. Tightly wrapped around your body as you are trying to know the truth of my intentions at you. I didn't do anything nor saw you when you were in a position to be taken advantage of…I am not like that," Xeo said as he kept looking out the window. Aya walked closer to him but still behind him. She slowly moved to her side while noticing he wasn't looking at her by the time she was close to him.

"Why are the lights off then?" Aya said while Xeo didn't move his head at all.

"Would have woken you up? I really didn't want them on as I just wanted to be alone…with nothing on by the moon of your world on me. I just felt the need to isolate myself from you to get something answered," Xeo said while moving his head down and then looking at Aya's face. "A question that I haven't been able to answer. The question of why I've been acting less and less of a Jedi in the past couple of days." Aya could see his expressions started to become more forward and serious. She knew something within Xeo's mind and heart had been suturing up after the lost of his brother and the warnings he was being told by him and Eve. The question Aya and Xeo needed to be answer took a long time and their own deaths to come to a consultation. All it needed now was to be said by Xeo and him alone.

"What is it then?" Aya asked while being strong about Xeo's answer to her.

"Once I founded out about you're power and how it was effective against Eve…it made me believe that you were destined for something greater in life. You had a life about lost and self doubt that was daily. You're family's death and joining up with the NYPD. You're duty to take Eve down and fight against your own self of fear and worries of what you could have become…a monster you kept saying. Of all those worst moments you been through…I saw it turn into a positive skill that made you able to overcome everything and able to takedown Eve as the greatest threat you ever encounter before," Xeo said as he went on about himself. "I wish of being like that…but I failed. Dreazin got me to turn to The Dark Side and let me know about what I am in nature…a monster myself. I shouldn't be alive or be able to have so much power and control over The Force…but I can. I did everything for you to make sure you didn't fall or become something like Eve. You made me think twice about how much of my powers wouldn't dominate me but it did…I turned…and I killed Dreazin. All for the reason of protecting you…even after you died I felt the power from you helping me fight against that old creature. I would never let that happen if I knew my ways of being a Jedi were but I had lost it. I had to do anything to bring you back to life…like Anakin would of…but you did as I died for you. I am alive because of you in return and…and I know I shouldn't be." Xeo turns his body towards Aya while seeing her face in the moonlight. It glistened off her skin and brought out her Aquamarine eyes in such vivid detail that is made Xeo's chest felt more pain. He thought back to where Aya died before he could get his reason out. It started to come back to him of which why he was acting out of character of being a Jedi. Aya knew a powerful force was making her feel the same way as she couldn't be able to take her sight of his face and dark brown eyes. She was almost afraid of what Xeo might say next.

"Don't say that, Xeo…I don't know how to deal with your death," Aya said to Xeo as she walked up closer to him. There was barley any space taking up between them but the bed sheet that Aya was holding. "How I would be able to move on…after all you did for me. You…went through so much and to make me able to realize about myself. I was unable to believe that I could beat Eve and even then…to deal with myself later. What you told me about yourself…I felt sorry for you as much as you were sorry for me about my family. You and I never had a great pass life…just being alone and trying to survive." Xeo knew she was telling the truth, regardless of Force Powers. "I…I didn't know what to feel about you after that. I knew you weren't being yourself after you were using your Force Power more often in ways that felt…wrong. In the end I knew once you came back you were yourself…and the Xeo I knew was alive and well again." Her eyes could feel the urge to let out more tears for him about how he wasn't believing in being dead from what he knows about himself. Xeo's look was still cold at first but then could feel the words from Aya's mouth starting to influence his mind more and send chills down his spine. He was starting to feel scare about what she was telling him but also felt the confidence to be himself.

"Aya…" Xeo said while taking his time to get everything out of his mind before he was sure enough to know what to say. "…I know for a fact that you're mitochondria have a will of their own unless you call a pone them. I was able to hear their voices…speaking to me. "Wanting…needing…" they said. Eve was able to know this and didn't want to tell me or you until Dreazin knew what happened to me. He told me so vaguely that I never knew about the…feelings I was holding back or being ignorant about. All this time about the error I made and my fate being sealed…it happened. I was meant to fall to The Dark Side and meant to die on that night. He won…but you cheated him out of it by giving me a 2nd chance to see things through and to correct the error of my ways. Aya…I know what it is now…" Xeo said. His mind was clear as the moonlight that was coming into the room. Aya had never felt worried before about a simple answer being said from Xeo. Her breathing was shortened and her pupils widen as she waited for the answer to be told.

"Xeo…I want you to be you're self. I know from the visions that we had together that you can trust me with anything. I didn't know my powers would bring you back from death but they did…for a reason. You won over Dreazin's plan to make you fall…I know this because you still haven't been able to not give up…for me. Whatever you have to say…say it. You are not going to be less of a Jedi if you have already died and came back against Dreazin's foretelling of your own fate. You have done so much…you can't simply let this go by…please Xeo…don't…I want to know…" Aya said as she felt the urge to hear his answer. Her body started to tingle with warmth not from her mitochondria but by her heart being raced throughout her body. Her sense started to heighten up while only focusing on Xeo's face. Xeo felt his whole time on Earth being flashed before his eyes with the moment's of Aya watching him and him watching her. The emotions, the danger, the lost, and the quiet times they were together. It hurt his Jedi pride so much that he had to revoke his ways for a second time…for Aya.

"I have lost all but my will to be alive from you…with you, Aya…" Xeo said as his hands were on Aya's shoulders. Once Aya felt his hands on her shoulder her body tensed up and her heart stopped for a moment. She didn't know what to do in that moment but could feel Xeo's emotions behind the answer he was about to say to her. "Because…in my heart…all those times I protected you…I was fighting against that emotion but I can't anymore."

"Xeo…" Aya said while trying to say something else to make Xeo feel less tense. His hands started to warm her shoulders up that she wasn't about to believe the feelings coming from her own mind and already could tell what it could be. She didn't want to fight it either but the visions she could see with him and the moments of them being alone made Aya think about what Xeo was trying to say.

"Aya Brea…" Xeo said as his head was just a few inches away from her face as she was waiting for those words to be said. The three little words Aya thought she never would expect from Xeo…but it was happening right now. "…I love you." It made her froze in place. Xeo though at the moment that what he dreaded for so long made Aya think less of him; however, he could see it in her eyes the truth of what he said to her. It made her tear up on her Aquamarine as she was not able to have the urge to feel like crying. Xeo could only feel her shoulder shaking in her hands as Aya closed her eyes and call his name out softly.

"Xeo…" Aya said as she opened them to get the tears of joy away from them to see not just a Jedi but her Jedi, his lover looking back at her. She use only one arm to get her hand around his head and put her own head into her chest. Aya tried to stop her tears from coming out not for sadness but for everything Xeo did for her and for what Xeo had to answer. It was more than she could hold back in her own heart also as her mind felt the need to agree with her Jedi. "…Oh…Xeo. I love you, too…" Aya said while being in his chest. Xeo's head was filled with a sense of unforeseen future in his dissection while he let it all go away. His Jedi Code was nothing more than words then a sense of duty as he put his head on Aya's. He slowly felt her voice emitting sounds of crying but it faded away as he moved one of his hands and crests the back of her head. From that Aya was able to fill her head and could fell his warmth seeping into her. It made her stop letting her eyes watered up as she knew Xeo was being true to his word. He did love her from all the danger they went through together. Near death experience they had before and didn't want to lose each other again as Aya freed her hands and got her arms around Xeo. Nothing was holding Aya back from Xeo as he was able to hold her. He was able the soft skin on her back and the muscle tone around her spine. Xeo could tell in greater detail how tense she was as he ran his hands up and down her back while making Aya feel the comfort from him.

"Aya…this is what I kept hearing…" Xeo said as Aya looked up into his dark brown eyes. She was able to see that the powerful Jedi being close to her was started to give off tears of his own. "Wanting…needing. They wanted someone to be with you. Maya…wants you to be happy…with me."

"No…It's what I want," Aya said as she could only wait for Xeo to answer back in words. Xeo didn't have the luxury of words to use at this point. His mind was being less of a Jedi and more of a human being. He was being what any man would have been in this situation. The sent from Aya was intoxicating he couldn't do anything but acted on it.

"Yes…we do," Xeo said as his head move in on Aya's. Slowly they felt each other's lips touching each other with a slight pressure following after. Xeo wasn't known about love and how this feeling works as Aya could tell but she never could expressed this well to a man before. She massages his lips as Xeo took in every moment and enjoy it. The war he went through against Dreazin, the discovery of his origins, the times Aya wasn't going to be herself, and the times of Eve and Dreazin plotting to destroy them both were washed away from their minds. All they had was each other. Soon Xeo was able to take one hand of his and put it behind Aya's head as he coupled it. He massages it softly in which he didn't make Aya felt unconformable as she let him know he was doing okay by slowly parting his mouth even wider. Aya kept kissing his lips by applying more pressure until she moved her tongue against his. Xeo, at first, thought it was a weird feeling but it soon turn to something he took in and enjoyed. He felt the need to move his tongue with Aya's as he was creasing it to the point that Aya was drawn to the sensation. Aya felt her breathing becoming shorter with everything happening between Xeo and herself. She had to pull back and catch her breath as Xeo thought he did something wrong; however, he only had to look into her eyes. Xeo was able to see that her eyes wanted him and never to lose him again to death while flushing under her eyes. He had the same thing going on his face as Aya could tell he wanted to be with her no matter the cost of his ways of being a Jedi could turn out.

"Xeo…please…be with me…" Aya said very quietly as her head rested on his own forehead. They just looked at each other for the moment without saying a word. Xeo nodded his head while trying to kiss her again. His mouth started to massage her own as one of Aya's hands move to his chest and could feel his heart beating faster than normal. She could tell that he would do anything to enjoy the moment by any means. The love they were feeling was making them wanting to express to the fullest and be truthful to one another as Aya said, "Love me…Xeo." Xeo didn't know what he was doing wrong or wasn't showing his love for Aya at first until she put her hand on his chest while looking into his eyes. He was able to see that Aya wanted him to be on the same level as she was without anything restricting. The Jedi knew what he had to do. He started to undo his upper garments and take off his black long sleeve. Being without a his garments on his chest he went back to Aya's body and started kissing her again but soon knew she couldn't stand up for much longer.

"What?" Xeo said while trying not to be rude. Aya didn't feel like saying anything but didn't want to be rude also.

"I can't stand up from all this…heat, Xeo…" she said as Xeo nodded and took a hold of Aya. Still looking into her eyes he held her by her back and legs with his arms. Once he was able to hold her they move back into Aya's bedroom. Using The Force Xeo was able to make the bed covers fly off as Xeo put Aya on it. Still able to see now with the moonlight beaming to her window, Xeo was able to see more than her face but only wanted to make her happy. Xeo, only kissing her lips while standing above her, kept doing that until Aya had the urge to make Xeo be close to her in bed. She moved one of her hands to Xeo's sides and guided him to climb into bed with her. They stopped kissing to just look at each other. Xeo felt nervous about being like this to her and in her bed but the moonlight showed him her face clearly now. Aya didn't want to believe someone with so much power could love a woman with care. They have been alone for so long of their lives that they never have felt anything like this before. Their own bodies were feeling the urge to let this continue and give each other the love they long for so long. Xeo went back to her mouth as she returned the favor and kept massaging his own. Soon Aya couldn't hold back her high pitch moaning from the pleasure she was expressing. It was only natural for her to be like this in front of Xeo for he was making Aya loving him more. Xeo took one of his hand and coupled it behind her head again while pulling his lips away from hers. He thought he was making the best of her moment with him kissing her but Xeo could feel more heat coming from her body.

"You're warm…is it your powers?" Xeo said while Aya shook her head very still at him.

"My body…" Aya said softly to his face as she got one of her hands to get his arm that was massaging the back of her head. She moved it down her back and guided his fingers to her white bra. Slowly she was helping him take it off as Xeo kept looking at her face not to lose the moment they were having; however, Aya was hinting at him about how to love her. Aya wasn't even thinking how she was making herself help him let alone what felt to be touched by Xeo's hands. With only a few tugs on the bra it was off of Aya's body as Xeo still had his eyes on her own. Guiding his hand back to her head she let him crest her face and neck. His hand then started to move on its own and Aya's hand went back to the wall of her bed. Feeling more of her body, Xeo slowly went around her shoulders and waved around her skin in her neck area until he slowly move it down. Across Aya's chest she was started to feeling more pleasurable emotions from Xeo as the Jedi himself was trying very hard to feel embarrass about what he was doing. Aya kept looking at him at times as he started to look down to feel her femur breasts with his hands. She let out a whelp of enjoyment as she turned her head to take in the motion of his hands touching her sensitive areas on her chest. They were able to fill his hand perfectly with just enough room to cruets them. Her skin was soft to the touch at her breasts as his fingers when all around the base of them and slowly worked his way up to the top. The more he massages them the reactions out of Aya made him kept doing it in different variations. Aya just took in all the feeling of his hands pleasuring her as her world of lost and sorrow went away by Xeo's careful touch. He looked up to see Aya's face to which he saw what she longed for so long in her life. Xeo smiled and looked back down as he kept massaging her breasts until he moved his head back towards her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Xeo's eyes again and kisses his lips. After a few tradeoffs of kissing he moved his lips down and patted down his lips on her neck, which he slowly got closer to her chest. Aya started to feel the sensation of his lips moving closer to her sensitive area on her breasts. It didn't take her long for her body to show that his massaging and making her feel great started to expresses itself in a way that Xeo's mouth was getting close to. His lips started to touch one of her already simulated nipples as Aya's reaction to it was felt more across her body. Her moaning started to get intense the more Xeo use his mouth on it as his other free hand was rubbing her other breast all around and on the nipple. She felt like squirming in pleasure but had to restrain herself to enjoy what Xeo was doing.

"You…enjoying this?" Xeo said as he could tell from Aya's body movements.

"Please…Xeo…" Aya said while looking down at him with the look of wanting. He eyes were nearly closed but her heart rate was going higher as Xeo could tell from the being near it. Her body was giving of a lot of heat that Xeo knew he was doing something right. After he please her chest area he started to feel the heat from himself has he knew his body felt restricted in his lower body. He had the urge to let himself be more conformable but didn't want to stop Aya from enjoy the way he was pleasing her. Soon he was able to feel something within his lungs again as his nose was able to pick up her sent again. He was draw to it as he kept massaging her breasts. Has he left a trail of his kisses on her breast and slowly started to make his way down to her toned stomach. It was soft like the rest of her body but had years of training to be able to move against hostile enemies. His lips slowly went down as he put pressure on her stomach. It made Aya felt more intense then before as she could feel her body starting to give into an urge that she couldn't deny any longer. The sensation of pleasure was being taken over in Aya's mind made her moan louder as Xeo's mouth was going near her lower area. The sent he was being drawn to was near her most sensitive spot of all places. The smell was strong and he couldn't be taken away from it as was able to move his hands down slowly to her legs. Massaging her inner thighs and rubbing up and down on her legs, Aya couldn't take the urge anymore as she felt letting out a loud whelp of enjoyment. Soon he was able to move his nose close to the sent and ran it down her most sensitive of places. Her breathing patterns and sounds from her voice started to intensify the moment Xeo moved his nose across her womanhood. He was able to take a moment to get his nose away from it as he thought he was sweating a lot. Using one of his fingers and wiped away the sweat only of find that it wasn't the same feel as sweat. He was able to rub it on his thumb and looked back at Aya's undergarment to see that it came from her.

"Aya…why are you?" Xeo said to her but she looked up at Xeo and told him why,

"My body loves what you are doing…" Aya said while keeping an eye out of what Xeo had to do next. She didn't want this to stop and nothing in this world would. Xeo's eye widen for a moment to know how much his abilities to please her as made her body want more. Xeo use his fingers to slowly slide up and down her womanhood as he kept putting pressure on it. Unable to contain herself, Aya arched her back a bit as the feeling sensation started to send her nerves into a storm of pleasure. She wanted more from what Xeo was doing and couldn't take it anymore. Aya moved her hands down to her now soaked panties and started to help Xeo in removing them from her body. His head was above her womanhood as he was being guided by Aya's hands to take it off of her. Soon she was completely bare to Xeo as he still had his lower garments on, which were presenting to be a stressful restriction. Aya felt embarrass about her being nude in front of Xeo but her longing for more of his love couldn't be deny to her. Xeo went back to her soaked sensitive area and was able to have a detail look of the woman that he loves. The sent was stronger that before and how it was having her natural fluids that gave of the sweet smell kept leaking out. Xeo could only move up to it and started to use his fingers to please her more while seeing more of Aya. She kept moaning out of ecstasy as he sensation of Xeo's fingers making their way into her inner most walls started to take effect. He was unable to stop his movement and timing with his fingers as he put his thumb on an unknown spot above her womanhood that nearly made Aya scream out in enjoyment. Xeo look up as to see if he did something wrong while Aya looked down to see him looking at her. She only let off a smile as Xeo did the same knowing he was doing something right. He kept massaging her inner walls with his fingers are more of Aya's juices started to come out in greater quantities. The pleasure from his fingers and his thumb on her clit was building up within Aya's body as Xeo kept doing what he thought felt right for her. Her back arched up even more and she kept moving her head left and right at times.

"Aya…I…" Xeo said while starting to feel the street on his arms taking it told on him. She looked down to see why he was feeling frustrated but she could tell that he wasn't completely bare.

"Please, Xeo…I want your love…now," Aya said as she arched her upper body and stared to help Xeo feel the need of pleasure. Her mouth started to massage his own as she moved down to his neck, planting more kisses on his upper body. As she started to make him feel the urge to moan in delight one of her hands started to move down his chest and on to his lower garment. Xeo started to feel nervous about how he was feeling and Aya didn't know; however, Aya could tell in Xeo's eyes that he was just as shy as Aya was after her clothes were all gone from her body. She started to find the means of undoing his lower garments as Xeo kept looking at her face and body. Aya still had a rough time trying to find the means of undoing his belt but Xeo knew how to do it.

"I'll help…" Xeo said as Aya's hands went away while she stood there with her body bare for Xeo to look at. He only took a few release clips from his side and let go of the main belt holding mechanism. Once the belt was on the floor he let Aya continue where she left off. Slowly his lower garments came off by Aya alone as Xeo move his legs around to get them to come off without hassle. Now they were both bare each other's body as Xeo felt just as shy as Aya was before. Aya took a moment to look at him and how he was made up. Xeo only had a bit of buff muscle able to be seen from the naked eye on his chest and stomach area. His arms had only lean muscle with no sight of fat being on him. His legs were femur to the touch as she was trying to get his pants of before. The only thing that made her body felt the need to make Xeo able to make her fully loved was own manhood. Aya moved her face to Xeo's face and kiss him as she move back slowly to lay on the bed. Xeo followed her face and kept kissing her as he thought this is what she wanted but it wasn't. The Jedi felt the urge within his own sensitive area become more alive and had a will of its own as he brushed it against Aya's womanhood.

"Ooohh…" Aya let out of her mouth with a tone of being nervous felt from Xeo's ears.

"Aya…?" Xeo said while looking deeply into her shimmering Aquamarine eyes. She moves one of her hands down to Xeo's manhood to help him.

"Xeo…" Aya said while feeling its determination and willpower to make Aya felt the way she wanted to be love to the fullest. Knowing that Xeo was able to do this for her, she guide it to her womanhood and pressed it against her flowerlike pedals. Xeo could feel a great sense of pleasure from only just the tip alone being somewhat inside of Aya. "…Love me…" Aya said while he couldn't take it anymore as Xeo smiled and nodded. Slowly he move it within the inner walls of her womanhood as Aya started to let out a powerful high pitch yell. Her face lit up with pain as her eyebrows arched up as a sign of Xeo's involvement in pleasing her.

"I'm sorry…I thought…" Xeo said while short on breath from what he was feeling. Aya opened her eyes for a moment to tell him it was okay.

"Xeo…" she said while feeling embarrass about the next thing she was about to say to the Jedi. "…this is my first time…I haven't felt like this before…" Xeo looked at her expression for an instant and then looked down at her womanhood giving out small sprits of blood. Aya got her upper body to where Xeo's face is as her lips kisses his. "Don't worry…I'll feel good later…" Aya said while trying to make Xeo not worry about the blood from her most sensitive spot. He nodded and slowly kept inching his way in to her. Aya kept letting out painful sounds from her voice as Xeo was feeling a piece of flesh being in his way. "Keep going…" Aya said while trying to look at him knowing he meant well for what he was doing for their love. Soon he was able to move his manhood pass that flesh as Aya screamed out in pain. Xeo was able to feel Aya for the first time, as a man, within her body. It was something he felt before as The Dark Side was warm and under his skin but he was able to feel this by making love to Aya. The feeling of Aya's womanhood gripping around him was almost unbearable to not stop as he kept moving all the way in. Xeo was about to push it to her cervix, which Aya arched her back so much that she felt a great deal of unbelievable pleasure as Xeo was hitting the spot that counts within her. Without any help from Aya, Xeo started to pull back out and could feel her inner walls reacting to his ever so throbbing will to please her. He too was feeling the urge to continue to have this pleasure. He thrusts himself back into Aya as she started to have her nerves being electrify throughout her body with every move he made. His pace and rhythm started to go faster as he was timing his movement with her. She kept yelling out in joy and he kept panting with each thrust he could muster up. The feelings of being alone melt away, the emotions of feeling lost in the world went away, and the traumatic they had throughout their lives vanished away with the moment Xeo and Aya were expressing together. Aya felt the pain of ecstasy starting to turn into pleasurable bliss the more Xeo kept giving himself to her more and more.

"I love you, Aya." Xeo said while Aya got her upper body to have her eyes look at his. At the time Xeo could start to hear the voices of Aya's mitochondria repeating what they were saying before this happened. Knowing well of what their intentions are, Xeo just ignored it as Aya could do the same while hearing them too.

"I love you, Xeo." Aya said while pressing he lips against his with a powerful massage motion. Xeo and Aya kept making love to each other as Xeo was on top of her from the start. Soon Aya made Xeo go on the bottom as she wanted to feel him completely within her. It was so much pleasurable love they were feeling that they thought the night would last forever. Her being on top of Xeo made it more enjoyable to him that it was for Aya but it was only because she didn't what him to feel left out. Loveable bliss was what Xeo was feeling as Aya kept moaning out all the pain and stress of her life in a pleasurable tone. Aya then got Xeo to be on top again as she wanted her personal spot to be felt again by his manhood. He kept thrusting himself harder into her that she was biting her lip from all the feeling within her womanhood. It was at this point that Aya felt a build up within her body the more Xeo kept thrusting into her. Unable to know what it was and kept enjoying what she was feeling it slowly started to intensify throughout her body. It started to effect her womanhood as it gripped tighter around Xeo's manhood which made him feel the pleasurable experience more than he could hold back. He moaned out hard as Aya's inner walls were feeling the absolute maximum willpower he could be at. Xeo kept feeling the urge to gone on until he felt something with in his body that felt different. It felt like he was feeling The Force to some degree but wasn't able to control it. Xeo thought it was The Force at first, however he wasn't able to sense it as a power but an feeling instead. It started to build up more powerful than before as he kept making Aya feel what he was as a man and not as a Jedi.

"I feel like…" Xeo said as Aya kept looking at him.

"Xeo…don't stop…" Aya said as Xeo didn't want to disappoint her. He kept it up as long as Aya was still happy knowing that she loved him. The powerful feeling Xeo started to get now was about to be felt more in his manhood and his whole body while Aya felt the same way herself. Xeo closed his eyes trying to hold back this urge but the more he tried the feeling of letting go became more prominent within his body. Aya just looked at him for a brief moment until her body started to tighten up and gave away at the very thing she was building up to. Xeo did the same as he couldn't hold back anymore against his own willpower. Aya let out a scream of blissful tone of love as she climaxed along with Xeo. He felt a sudden rush from his manhood as he couldn't control his throbbing. A release of pleasure came out of it as it was passed on to Aya's insides. She could feel his warmth circulating around within her as he kept pulsing his manhood without any movement. Her hands were on his back as her climax made her nails dig into her upper back, making him bleed from the sure power of her release. They had a moment of holding each other in their arms as Aya moved back and looked at Xeo's face. Aya couldn't take her eyes off of him as he couldn't either for her.

"Aya…" he said softly while panting still from the after experience he was having.

"Xeo…" Aya said as he could still feel him inside of her. The both lay back on the bed and pulled the covers up. They looked into each other's eyes as much as they could while the moonlight was still shining in her bedroom. They kept laying soft planted kisses on each other's lips and foreheads as they cuddle up while pulling the covers over them. They never spoke a word to each other as they were tired from expressing each other's love to one other. They only held one hand for each other while the other one was either behind a head or on a chest, which to feel a heartbeat. They look on while still saying 'I love you' to each other at random times followed by a kiss. As the night went on the moonlight started to fade away as they were finding it difficult to see each other. It was that time of the night where they both fell asleep as Aya muttered out to Xeo. "Don't ever leave me…" she said as she went to sleep in Xeo's arms. The night went on while they were both asleep. The lit moonlight from Aya's room went away as the starts from the city's skyline were being shown again. The light pollution, being there as always, blocks most of the stars out of the sky. It was only there for a few hours until the morning sun started to rise up. Melting the ice and snow away from Aya's apartment it only cleared up the roof of her home. The warmth of the sun's rays beaming down on Aya's soft back felt good on her as she kept dreaming away of the night she had with Xeo. She couldn't believe after all this time him being less of a Jedi could protector and do so much of personally to better prepare her for the life she would have to face. The dream she had went on for a while longer until a loud sound was made in the background near her head. She only opened her eyes to see the phone was ringing and then close her eyes again to sleep more. She didn't even bother to check on Xeo as she could feel his presence being nearby. Soon the phone stopped ringing as her answering machine picked up the call.

_"You have reached the detective Aya Brea residence. I'm not here at the moment right now but you have information about anything me or the NYPD is investigating, please let me know by giving out your information and phone number. Thank you have a nice day…"_ The machine ends with Aya's recorded voice and starts to take in whatever audio came through on the phone line.

"Aya, It's Daniel." Aya ignored him knowing it wasn't anything important unless she was being called in. "I got to tell you…that night at the opera was a whole different twist on my life. Ben didn't think it was great but what can you do with kids these days, eh? Anyways he's sleep still in the department…which I still can't believe that you are too. I don't know what you did to Xeo but he was upset coming into her the station…" Aya's eyes lit up with confusion as her hand went over to the phone and put it up.

"Daniel!" Aya said to him as she looked over to see that Xeo wasn't in her bed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Daniel said to her. "I was wondering when you were going to come over to the station. I mean I have no idea what you did to Xeo and.."

"I…I" Aya tried to explain to him but felt embarrass about expressing her love to him to Daniel. "What do you mean he is upset with me?"

"I don't know what is wrong with him," Daniel said as he tried to think of an explanation. "Last time I saw him in the station he was going to find his lost data mainframe that Maeda talked about. I couldn't guess why he would be upset by finding that…"

"I'll be right there!" Aya said while she slams the phone down. Without jumping in the shower she could only get on her cloths that she was warring in the pass days. She made a beeline out the door and looked around for a cab since she never got her car back from her NYPD station. A cap pulls over and she told the driver to go to her station. As she was being driven to the station she could think to herself of why Xeo would leave her after what she said. _"Why? Xeo…why did you go….after all we did? What's so important on the data you wanted to leave me alone after that night…we made love…? We…we did make love?"_ she thought to herself. The cab drove to the station as she paid the driver and run into the station. Every NYPD officer waved their hand as they treaded towards Daniel's new office for his job in taking over Baker's position as Captain.

"Aya." Daniel said as she stormed into his office. "I wasn't even going to ask you to come in. I mean I just wanted to know why Xeo was feeling the blues about himself."

"Did he take that mainframe with him?" Aya said very forcefully at Daniel.

"Wow…Aya. I never thought of you being that aggressive towards me. Why the sudden change? Did he tell you that The Dark Side isn't all that bad?" Daniel questioned her as Aya couldn't tell him why.

"I…was just worried about how…he intends to…" Aya kept trying to say professionally but was slipping up enough for Daniel to notice a change in her voice and body posture.

"Oooooooooooooohhh. I get it…" Daniel said while looking cockeye at her.

"What?" Aya said to him.

"That's why you were feeling different the moment you came in…you and Xeo," Daniel said as she already felt a flush at her face about him admitting the fact of her love towards the Jedi. "God damn, Aya…I didn't know you had it in you. I know you for only a few years but…wow. Him of all people…you must of have moments together in the field for sparks to fly!" Aya didn't want to go into any further detail about her night with Xeo; however, Daniel did give her reminder of what Xeo kept saying about the mainframe to Maeda.

"Fly…oh no!" Aya said while she started to jet towards the door.

"Hold on Aya…why you mean 'fly'? He can't go back to his galaxy…" Daniel said as Aya looked back at him.

"If he could read the data off one of these computers…he could," Aya said while looking at Daniel she was able to see a plug to his monitor misplaced in the wrong slot. She walked over to her desk as Daniel didn't stop her. Aya presses the button on the monitor and knew right away that Daniel help Xeo out.

"Oh…Aya," Daniel said while trying to sound innocent about what she just found out. "I didn't know about how you two were. I thought he was upset at you about something that happen last night…not like…this…I'm really sorry. He is going to try to make himself a ship that can take him back…" with those works coming out of Daniel's mouth, she could understand his dissection to help Xeo as much as her determination to stop him from leaving Earth. Aya started to walk out of his office as Daniel could only get out a few words. "Wait…Aya. There are people from the FBI that want to…talk…" but her words only fall on deaf ears as Aya's will to find her love made more forceful than ever. She got into her own car and left the station. From the detail map layout on the 5th day that Nix was marking up, she was able to take notice of a place that said "Unknown burn site". She drove down the roadways and off to the bridge that Xeo started long ago on the first day of Eve's awakening. Passing over the bridge and getting close to a place to park, Aya got out of her car and went over to what was left of 'The Light of Hope'. At this point she was only able to see chard reminds of humans all around as scorched metal everywhere. Looking around the derelict starship she kept calling out his name.

"Xeo! Xeo!" Aya yelled out in such a way that it started to hurt her voice. While moving around the crash site she was able to see more of Xeo's technology in tacked. Highly sophisticated technology that was unknown to her as it lit up and fades away. Following the sudden bursts of power distribution it was a pattern to her. Aya kept moving along the pathway passing couple of open torn ship halls until she was about to see something that felt like it was a whole piece. She was looking at pieces of the starship being made into one small one man starfighter. It was sleek and had only two short wings to give it yaw and pitch as the engine nozzle on the back was in slammed into the fuselage. She only put on hand on it as Aya the warmth and smoothness of the welding job done to it.

"I'm calling it the Brea-chondria," said a voice not too far and distance for Aya to know right away who it was. Xeo finally showed himself with an expression of udder sadness. Aya went over to Xeo right away and could only look into his eyes before a slap to the face was about to happen. Xeo caught her hand with his own and took a moment to see the disbelief and betrayal look in Aya's eyes. "Aya…I'm sorry for giving you a scare like that."

"Why…why did you…" Aya said while trying to get an answer out of him if he didn't love her and lied to her; however, it was made up to her by the forceful kiss that came soon after. She could only hold his back with his arms as she did the same for her for a brief moment. Xeo took his lips away and look at Aya's lustful Aquamarine eyes.

"I didn't want to even make you think that I was a bad person or a liar for what I did. There's something…I need to say. Believe me Aya, this isn't as hard as what I said to you last night," Xeo said as Aya just kept looking deeply into her dark brown eyes before he let go of her back. "When we made love that night…we felt that we needed each other's time to make up for the lost moments he had. We didn't have a time to be held or loved by those who were family to us. We both shared a common triadic event that will never leave us alone. After all that we have been through and help each other it conflicting with each other's emotions and feelings towards one other. I didn't want to believe it until Drerazin and Eve hint it towards me and got me to believe that I was falling. I did…and out of it…I saved you as you saved me," Xeo spoke as Aya agreed with him.

"I know, Xeo. That's why everything we been through we can see it through. You love me and I am with you. What is it that is making you feel like you can't love me anymore?" Aya said as Xeo looked straight at her.

"That's the point. I love you…you love me. I want to be with you and give up my life as a Jedi. I already have and I'm not anymore…however…I still believe that I am classified as a Force-Sensitive user. I know one day the mitochondria will try to take over this world again and I won't be here for that. You have the power to combat against this forced evolution when I'm not around. I have to go. You see…Aya…I'm sick."

"Sick?" Aya said while he was not showing any signs of being ill last night.

"I guess I really can't call it being sick but I am…in my body I can feel it. The Jenvoa cells in me. The Dark Side calls out to them while I could be someone greater then even Skywalker or any Dark Jedi in history. This is something that shouldn't be a part of me. My midi-chlorians are of my natural self…these cells aren't made to be with me. I could go on with this…and be something that is not of nature. Like a virus…I would consume all around me with The Force being missed use like this," Xeo said.

"Then can you something about this? Use your Force Powers to rid them?" Aya said while trying to believe everything he was saying to him.

"I wish I could. The cells are a part of me as The Force is a part of everything in life. The mitochondria are a part of every human's cells to give them live until the time comes to evolve. I simply cannot rid of them that easily. I could only think of one answer at this time…I need to find the source of it all. The purest sample of this cell would give me a clue to cure this illness of mine. Only then will I be able to be a true Jedi again. I know this must be…hard for you," Xeo said while Aya could start to feel the sadness coming into her heart again.

"This…this is!" Aya yelled out as Xeo. "All that we did…the night we had together. You think you can leave me alone…for me to be alone again…" Xeo hold her in her arms again looked with a sense of trust in his voice.

"Aya…this is my choice. I am a much upset as you are right now from what I am going to do. I could give it up and leave it all behind as stay with you but…deep within my body I can still hear his voice…Sephiroth…even if Jenova is dead another attempt could happen. If that…monster come to this world…it would be my fault for not saving you…I cannot see too greatly in the future but it won't happen so suddenly," Xeo said while trying to wipe the tears away from Aya's face.

"Then…what about now…what about…us?"Aya said. Xeo closed his eyes and could only see fast images.

"I see…another city. Desert. Man in a mask…and more of them…different looking NMCs. More conflict I see…" Xeo said as his eye open up. "And you…in the middle of it fighting for Earth's survive for the human race. You will keep up your NMC hunting skills in check while I am gone. Just to let you know…" he gave her one more kiss on her lips as it was going to be the last one. "Aya…you are my true paradise that was lost to me so long ago after my family died."

"You are to me, Xeo…" Aya said while feeling a sense of sadness in her voice. She understood what had to be done on Xeo's part. The short warning of Aya's future was told to her as the fight against the mitochondria wasn't over as more conflict she had to deal with. Xeo started to get into the Brea-chondria starfighter as he looks towards Aya Brea one last time.

"Aya...this place will be glass by the time I get into the atmosphere. I don't what anyone coming after me nor anyone knowing that I was here. I can't risk you're life being endanger by other beings form other worlds that Jedi alone," Xeo said as he smiled at her what felt like a long time but only lasted a moment in his eyes. The cockpit slowly started to close above Xeo's head. A great pain of lost was creeping over his mind and felt the heavy force in his chest that nearly choked on his lungs. Pressing his hand against his chest where his heart started to skip a beat as if his hand was being guided by an exterior factor or The Force in Xeo's case. His hand pushed against his chest cavity and feeling the pressure. Controlling his emotions and breathing as his fingers massage the pain away...that is when he felt a small cylindrical object within his jacket pocket. Of all Xeo's possessions belonging to him it was the one thing...the very iconic object that would ensure to Aya Brea that Xeo would return to Earth. Xeo let the cockpit window canopy open under it's own power as Aya had a moment of hope for Xeo's sake that he would stay. He comes out and slowly walks over to the love of his life as he had to make the point very strict to Aya. "Aya...please forgive me for what a burden I'm going to give to you...it's the only way to prove my devotion to you...only you." He took the object out of his pocket and cups it in his hand and puts it in Aya's leather jacket pocket. "Don't take it out just yet. You have to trust me. You do this and that object will have great meaning that you shall ever known in your lifetime..." He just smiled and had one more passion felt kiss on her lips and jumps back into the cockpit like the Jedi he was. As it started to close up Aya was going to see what it was. She couldn't wait...and found the object that nearly took Aya's willpower not to break the ship for Xeo to stay for good. Aya could only watch as the Jedi she loved started to power up the engines and increased the power flow of energy to them. Aya couldn't stay long in the area that would become a glass wasteland. She started to run away from the site as Xeo began to take a vertical takeoff above the crash site. Fast as could run she was able to get a safe distance away from the downed ship as she could see Xeo began to make a pass around the site. Aya just looked up and tried to hold in any tears not to be shed at this moment; however, the voice of Xeo came into her mind as he use The Force to relay one important message.

_ "Aya Brea…I will come back for you. That is a promises..."_ He said as he looked down from his ship and could only use that from the sound of the engine wash being too loud. Aya could only look up with still feeling him being within his head. Xeo's ship made a sudden burst of power change to his fuselage engine as he started to climb higher into the sky. Soon as he was parting the clouds toward the heavens looking down on Earth he pressed a button in his ship that started up the mainframe's self destructed program. The flashes of light that Aya saw before started to become intense with each pulsing blow of energy which soon atomized the entire crash site. Aya could only look at whole landscape being nothing but a sheet of glass. Passing by the low orbit satellites around Earth he got a clear view of space and the stars he would be able to look clearly once again. Taking this moment to view the best portion of the Milky Way Galaxy, Xeo could only ponder the idea of Dreazin and Jenova could do with the power they could have had if it wasn't stopped by Xeo and Aya. Only his mind felt unease about the darkness all around until he looked at the blue gem that was Earth. Seeing it in all its beauty and purity from above its atmosphere, the Jedi could only hope to come back to this world and to see his most beautiful, blond hair, Aquamarine eyes, soft skin, and ever so loving determination of the power she has within her. It was almost felt like that she was with him in the ship but Xeo knew better then that; however, only a small voice was said in the back of his mind.

_"Xeo Xeniro…I will always hold your heart closest to mine. I will be waiting…I love you" _Aya said to him while being able to use his Force Powers to her advantage. Aya still connected to Xeo's mind was justable to tell him about the object that was handed to her. _"And yes...I know,"_ Aya spoke to him about Xeo loving her in such a fashion that most rouges would say without telling there soul mate back on the same level. Xeo could only give out one moment of being sad as he look away into the blackness of space and plotted a course towards the unknown. He had a mission of his own. Xeo had to be cure before he would see Aya again. This was his punishment. This was his fate. This is his hardship he will endure. This is how he will be able to be normal again. After all this was done for him…he will come back for Aya Brea and renounce himself as a Jedi once and for all. The navcompter for this interstellar drive made a chime as he put his hand on the lever to being his jump to hyperspace. Without regrets or sorrow for himself and for leaving her behind for the good of the world he throws the lever and goes into the void to find what he had just only began. A journey to end his Jedi life…for Aya Brea. As for Aya Brea, she could only see the flash of light that Xeo made his jump into the great beyond and could feel the utter loneliness coming back to touchier her again but she knew with in time her mind would be set back on the duty of making sure no one else would repeat the events that happen on Christmas Eve up to New Years Eve. She goes back to her car and drives away from the site as other NYPD vehicles responded to the glassing Xeo did to the ground. Soon Aya was back at the department with only the emptiness in her heart of what Xeo did to her. The burden given to Aya by Xeo was one of such pain and suffering that would test the time with her love for Xeo and her very being able to withstand the harshness of being alone. For the very iconic object Aya was able to see in her hand was able to slip on easily to her left 4th finger with remembering the engraving on it saying, "Love and Eternity". "I know..." Aya said to herself out loud as her inner thoughts were overtaken by the emotions of her love one not among her. Daniel could tell something was wrong with her partner.


	27. Epilogue

"Why you so down, Aya?" Daniel said as Aya looked at him with the signs of tears drying up on her face. "Xeo wasn't the man for you or something?"

"He…had to go away," Aya said while the slight prickled of sadness could be felt. "Something he had to fight alone…something I had to stay behind for my own personal fight too."

"I'm sorry for you." Daniel said as he puts one hand on her shoulder and helps her walk it off to his office. "I would only hope for the best out of you. Right now you are the only one who made Manhattan possible to live and breathe city life again…which reminds me…" Daniel said as he opens up the door to this office and a man was standing there in a suit with a red tie. He turned around and extended his hand.

"Detective Brea?" the man said to her.

"Yes?" Aya said while nodding at him.

"I have a position for you on my unit I gathered up. They hunt those creatures you went up against. How do you want to work with the FBI on our new team? I'm Baldwin and I'm the lead man on this team," he said to Aya as she listens in for it was a sign for things to come. New York City was saved by the NMC take over with Eve's as the main controller but it wasn't as long as mitochondria will get their chance to take over Earth…and more. As long as there is a breath in Aya Brea's body to give her the will to kill another NMC down the sights of her gun…she will without hesitation.

As for Xeo Xeniro traveling back across the sea of galaxies to his home...the true battle with himself had only just begun...


End file.
